Evil Angel
by LilHobbitBookWorm
Summary: It's been ten years since Boston.  Kyoya has his own company and about 7000 miles between himself and the nearest Host Club member.  Unfortunately, his new secretary has a personality as annoying as Tamaki's and a mind like Kyoya's.  Ouch. KyoyaOC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – So…I've had this fic in mind for a while, but it had been impossible to write because of time and because of its nature. I hope that everyone enjoys it, especially since I hope to update this one as well as use it to keep on track with Semicolon Blues. If you are reading this and Semicolon Blues, I am not trading one for the other! I promise. I can't promise that I will update regularly, but I will try.

In regards to this story, I thought it would be really interesting to do one of the "Host Club all grown up" stories, so that's my goal. I'm trying to grow them up by 10 years while keeping their main personality traits the same, so it makes sense that they would act more mature while still being the same cooky yet wonderful guys we are so in love with. Review and let me know what you think! I always appreciate the feedback!

IIIII

It has been just about ten years since we all decided to follow Haruhi and that moron to Boston. I never imagined that such a hopeless idiot would finally figure out how much Haruhi meant to him, and not only that, such a hopeless idiot decided to follow her. Tamaki is _such_ an idiot. That really has not changed. For ten years it has not changed. Other things have though. For instance, Tamaki and Haruhi have been married for seven of those ten years. They also have a child. I believe that she is now five. Her name is Sophie, and she presented quite a problem for Haruhi when she entered Waseda Law School. It was a good thing for her and Sophie both that Tamaki's grandmother allowed Tamaki to work from home, but I know that hopeless idiot enjoyed every moment of it and would not have had it otherwise.

Tension between the Suoh family has abated, which can be seen in the way their companies stocks have risen as well as the barbecues held almost monthly that Ranka, the Suoh family servants, Tamaki's father and grandmother, and the Fujioka-Suoh's (Yes, they both took one another's surname—quite reflective of them both, I suppose In business, the Suoh Corporation has branched into management of hotels across the globe as well as in founding schools for learning other languages. Tamaki's eye for business ventures, though still flamboyant, capricious, and overwhelmingly optimistic, have helped the Suoh Company thrive in a way it has not. Well, not since the late Chairman Suoh, Tamaki's grandfather, passed. Still, Tamaki is still the hapless moron he always was.

Haruhi deals with him well enough. She's actually grown more passionate, laughing and joking more often and about more things. I am certain that being married to Tamaki would do that. The two of them are quite a match.

Speaking of matches, the twins had what you might call a "break-up." It wasn't as dramatic as one of the fake fights, nor as heart wrenching as the one they had had when I was in was France during my second year, but it was a split nonetheless. After the semester abroad in Boston, Kaoru was the only one to go back to Japan. He finished out his years at Ouran, graduated and attended university for fashion merchandising. He helps his father work behind the scenes, managing the Hitachiin family business. I believe his first child is due in a few months time.

Hikaru, on the other hand, dropped out of Ouran and got a job as a fashion designer in Paris. After making a living by doing sketches for miscellaneous designers, he finally aided a new and upcoming young designer create a themed clothing line based upon the Wonders of the World. The dress for the Hanging Gardens of Babylon was exquisite; however, the Taj Mahal swimsuit left something to be desired. At any rate, this clothing line launched Hikaru and the designer he worked with into the heart of the fashion industry. Hikaru has been dating this model on and off. They both travel very often, so they have yet to settle down.

Due to their schedules, Hikaru and Kaoru rarely see one another. They do keep in contact with one another. That is perhaps made easier because the Hitachiin family financially supports Hikaru and his partner's ventures. The twins are still close, though there are not physically so.

Another seemingly perfect match that split was Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai. Again, their break was not permanent, but distance was the separation. Mori-sempai chose to go back to Tokyo University and finish his degree in Jurisprudence and then went to Waseda Law School. Even in graduate school he was Haruhi's sempai. Mori-sempai works as the personal lawyer to the Haninozuka family, but since only Yasuchika decided to go into the Haninozuka family business, Mori was free to open his own private law company—the company he founded alongside Haruhi.

Honey-sempai stayed in Boston, choosing Northwestern University to finish his Bachelors of Science in Engineering. He was scouted by NASA and has been an integral part of their astrophysics program ever since. Honey-sempai is married as well, but his wife is unable to have children. That is not a problem; however, since she also works for NASA as an astronaut, she sometimes will be gone for six months at a time, which isn't productive for having a child. Mori-sempai has had enough children for the two of them. His college sweetheart has had one almost every year since they graduated graduate school. I think that means they are at child number four.

Everyone has been doing well on their own. Tamaki is relentless and keeps up to date with everyone. He calls me every Friday evening at 10:00pm my time, roughly 11:00am Saturday in Tokyo. I still live in Boston. Honey-sempai and I were roommates until he moved to Texas. We both decided that living simply would help us create our own lives. Honey-sempai wanted to be separated from the Haninozuka fortune; I aided him. Pretending that I wanted nothing to do with the Ootori family business ended up proving useful to me. I graduated top of my class from Harvard Business School and achieved my Master's and Doctorate degrees while founding and running the first stateside Ootori business affiliate.

I've done well for myself, as expected. As planned.

Last week I moved into my new house in a nice gated neighborhood. It is modest compared to my family's villa back in Japan, but it suits my needs and only has one extra guest bedroom, which means if one of my Host club friends decided to drop by, _only one_ of them would be able to stay at my house, and it is not like I need a partner to share my life with.

Anyways, as I was unpacking some boxes shipped from Japan that I had in storage at Fuyumi's home, I found a box filled with little black notebooks. There were a few empty ones, so I decided to write in them again. Might as well, I have nothing else to do now that I'm finished with my dissertation. So here I am, sitting at my desk waiting for a new secretary that Human Resources hired to follow me around to meetings, thinking that I should start one of these again.

Besides, life is interesting enough to record; I've always thought so.

IIIII

Nervous. I am so incredibly nervous. I haven't been able to hold down a job since I was a writing tutor in college. I'm good at so many things, but none of them make any income. I'll be turning thirty-one this year, and I'm getting too old for this. No steady income, a father who is too involved with his job to call on even holidays, a mother filling up her loneliness with talk of me procreating, a brother who is currently in New York planning a wedding with his husband, and no boyfriend. I'm smart. I'm good looking. Why is it that it has taken me this long to get a job, and why am I still relationshipless?

Today, I'm beginning my job as the secretary to the CEO of some Japanese-American medical company. He's probably one of those old pot bellied men who is married, has the standard 1.89 children, and a trophy wife whom he cheats on with prostitutes on business trips. Sigh. Maybe this is why I haven't found a steady job yet. That and the fact I seem to stick my nose where it doesn't belong. It isn't my fault that my brain sometimes functions like Wikipedia.

Well, this isn't going to bring me down. This Mr. Oratorio or whatever wasn't going to get rid of me that easily.

"Ms. Emma Knightly, welcome to Ootori Medical Associates. This will be your office from now on. The phone on the right side of the desk is for international calls while the phone on the left is for domestic ones. This is your personal iPhone. All of the numbers you should need have already been programmed in. Your work e-mail has already been programmed into your phone and your new laptop, which is being stored in the bottom drawer of your desk. Mr. Ootori likes taking notes at meetings for himself, but it won't hurt for you to take your own in order to crosscheck. If you need anything, just ask me. My phone number is also programmed into your phone and is on a post-it note underneath your keyboard in case of emergency."

"Thanks." This was all a lot to take in. A laptop, an iPhone, all top of the line. The office was huge as well. It had its own coffee maker, a microwave, a refrigerator, a couch, a desk, a table with chairs, a whiteboard, a corkboard. This was like my dorm room in college. What rich son of a bitch owned this company?

"It looks like you'll be fine for meetings. You seem to write as quickly as Mr. Ootori. I still haven't figured out how he does it. Do you use shorthand, Ms. Knightly?"

"Yes. I was a court reporter for a while; I actually developed this shorthand on my own. I can keep up with conversations and my own thoughts. It's useful to me." The man looked away from me when I tried to look him in the eye. He looked shocked and slightly wary of something. Had I stepped on a landmine or something?

"I can't decide whether you and Mr. Ootori will get along really well or whether you'll kill one another. You two seem very…well…similar. Anyways, Mr. Ootori will be ready for you in five minutes. Good luck."

I couldn't really decide whether what this man said was a good thing or a bad thing. Mr. Ootori—not Oratorio—didn't have much information on the internet. He hadn't let himself be interviewed by the press and there were no pictures of him posted on the internet. Actually, there were pictures of a Kyoya Ootori from Ouran Academy in Japan, but there was no way that someone who got his bachelors, masters, and doctorate at Harvard was part of something as idiotic as a Host club. There was also no way that he was younger than me and the head of a company. Besides, there was so little information about this man online that I almost felt as if he was one of those underground black-market dealers who worked in the shadows. Oh well, I guess I would find out once I opened the door.

IIIII

"Come in. Ah, you must be Ms. Emma Knightly." This woman was in her early thirties, thin, gangly in parts with disproportionately long arms and legs. I couldn't find any information about her family other than that her father works for the American government and her brother lives in town. She graduated top of her class at Cambridge where she studied creative writing. Since graduating she has had all kinds of jobs. She worked as a secretary, a court reporter, an editor, a janitor, a gardener, a speech writer, and many others. Every manuscript she has turned in has been turned down by numerous publishers. Shame. The pieces I've found on her blog were interesting and well written.

"Hello, Sir. I'm very pleased to meet you." She smiled shamelessly. A bright and idiotic smile.

"'Sir' and 'Mr. Ootori' are too formal for someone who is older than me. Just call me, Kyoya. Now, Emma, I have to go to a meeting. Your performance during this meeting will decide whether or not you keep your job or not." Her smile might be bright and idiotic, but her eyes were cold and distant. There was something familiar in them. She looked at me, smirked, and then bowed, walking quickly to her office.

Hmn. She met me out in the hallway, a flashy sequined pink notebook in her hand with a fluffy purple pen sticking out of it.

"Is there a reason you carry around such flashy stationary equipment." I clicked the jet black desk pen in my hand a few times. She took the pen out from between the pages of her journal and flapped the fluffy tip of it in my face.

"Because I like it and it makes me happy, Mr. Ootori."

"My pen makes me happy, and it will also make the executives I am meeting with happy as well."

"Brown noser." She said it just loudly enough for me to hear. This could be an interesting development. For some reason her seemingly carefree spirit seemed to remind me of Tamaki, but she had this bite to her. Ms. Emma Knightly might be an interesting secretary to have if only I can make her get rid of that annoying pen.

IIIII

So, let me know what you think. This story was kind of born while listening to Breaking Benjamin. The song for this chapter is "The Diary of Jane." Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

"Were you dropped on your head as a child?"

"Actually, yes, I may have been dropped several times. My mother was a very clumsy woman."

"Then I guess that would explain why you find it so difficult to _not_ misplace _incredibly_ important documents that contain _essential_ financial information that must be sent to the CEO of the _entire_ Ootori Corporation by _today_."

"I think it's really cute how you accent every important word. I also think it's really cute how you don't blend words together or use contractions. Everything's so formal and straight. It's super super cute." Her grin was going to be the death of me. It was innocent, honest, and so Tamaki. It was Tamaki's grin until I looked in those cold dark eyes of hers. Perhaps I should have her put on human resources' list of employees recommended for psychological evaluations.

"This discussion is not about my speech habits. This discussion is about your lack of organizational management skills."

"You know it's also really adorable how you have no trace of an accent and speak with perfect English grammar. Such a smarty!" Ms. Knightly fluffed her idiotic purple pen in my face before grinning, clasping her hands behind her back, and practically skipping out of my office.

I do not know if I can handle her anymore. This is only her second week, and I already want to fire her. I also want to rip something apart. The only time in my life I have wanted to hit something as badly as I do when I'm with Emma Knightly is when I first met Tamaki. Tamaki at least had a few redeeming features. He was actually a decent person. Emma Knightly was a monster. I could always tell what Tamaki was thing, which made his idiocy palatable. Ms. Knightly is a mystery, and one I have no willingness to solve.

IIIII

Kyoya Ootori. I don't know whether I wanna kiss him or kill him. I love the way he speaks, and the way he is so light on his feet for a guy. The refined way he sits and writes and drinks and eats. The way his silky black hair falls in his face and his low ponytail thumps on his back as he walks. I also really love that he wears glasses when he goes home. He hasn't noticed that I've noticed yet, but every night before he goes home he changes from contacts to glasses in his car. The glasses make him look so much younger. I guess that's why he doesn't wear them to meetings. He seems like the type of person to grasp for any competitive edge. I love that about him too. Mrs. Emma Ootori. Eh, doesn't have that nice of a ring to it.

The only thing I love more than watching him is making him squirm. He's so rigid and such a perfectionist—bordering on OCD that man is—that messing with him and making his eyes flash in hatred is like heroin to me.

This is probably the reason why I lost all of those other jobs that I've had. I really don't play nicely with others. It's not my fault that my personality presents people with a false sense of security. I don't try to manipulate people; it's just how my brain thinks. I'm always nice to people, and I enjoy being happy and emotional around people, but I also like subverting authority. Probably a little too much. Mr. Ootori has more patience than all my other bosses. It's been two weeks already, and I still have a job. That simple fact alone is either a testament to Mr. Ootori's patience or his stubbornness. Possibly both.

I might be fired after the stunt I pulled tonight though. I can hear him tapping his pen on his desk through the wall separating my office from his. It's funny that when I sit at the conference table against the wall I can hear most of what's going on at his desk since the two tables share the same wall. You can tell when he is sending a nasty email because he types harder and faster. I wonder if that's any indication of what he's like in bed.

Ooo, a knock on the door. Must mean that either I'm going to be fired or commended—or commended then fired for being a tool.

"Come in."

"Ms. Knightly, I…"

"Come on, weren't you the one who said we should call one another by our first names? Right, _Kyoya_?" That a little mean. Kyoya Ootori barely even looked phased. He just walked—no, glided—calmly into the room and sat down at the conference table across from me.

"Fine. Emma, would you kindly read to me what is written on this paper?" His smoky eyes moved from mine, to the paper he had set down, then to my fluffy purple pen. Good thing I write in my own coded shorthand.

"Sure. 'Kyoya, the new computer system you created for sending new financial information directly to the head branch of our Finance department works perfectly. Now you don't have to worry about e-mailing me the documents every Friday. I commend you for your foresight and look forward to any new changes you make that will aid the Ootori Company further.'"

"Good. Now, are you the one who authorized the IT Department to create software allowing the American and Japanese Financial Departments to connect without needing the approval from the American branch CEO?"

"Yes, sir. Ted down in IT had the software tested and ready to be used, so I told him to just go right on ahead and use it. It makes things run so much smoother, and neither of us need to worry about delivering it. You're looking at the future of business, Kyoya Ootori!" I had him. I had him now.

"Firstly, authorizing the IT Department to create the software was my idea. Theodore was waiting for me to authorize it, which means that you used your powers as my secretary as well as your bubbly personality to convince him to put the software into use." Uh Oh.

"Secondly, you assumed that because the software runs a check against all of the financial files in the company's database that there was no need to physically double-check the information yourself, and since you did not bring me the information either, that eliminated the triple-check that would have come from my perusal of the documents. This process is crucial to make sure there are absolutely no mistakes." My hands are all sweaty. It's kind of getting hard to hold the pen.

"Thirdly, you did not inform me that you had made these changes, leading me to believe that you simply had not compiled the files and had not done your job, which amounts to lying to your superior."

"I'm sorry." Damn it, "I'll go pack my things." I knew that this would happen. I still got him though, in the end, even though he figured it out faster than I expected.

"That will not be necessary. Since I was the one who authorized Theodore to create the software, I was also the one who oversaw the tests. Coincidentally, today was the first day that those tests were run, so all of the information was filtered through my office so that I could monitor both the weekly financial records and the new software. Your mistake had no impact whatsoever, which means that, at present, I have no rational reason to fire you. That is all. Have a wonderful weekend."

Bastard.

None of my superiors have ever one-uped me before. None of my bosses have ever been that calm and cool while reprimanding me. Did any of that even count as a reprimand? I mean, other than those gray eyes fading to black eyes that made me feel as if I was peering into the frozen depths of hell itself.

IIIII

I am exhausted. That woman almost undermined my authority in my own company. No one has ever gotten that close to working underneath my radar. In fact, because of a strange glitch in our inter-office web memos, the authorization to the IT Department to begin implementing the new software did not reach them in time to make the weekly financial report's deadline. If Emma Knightly had not gone down to authorize the process herself, my company would have lost over 1.2 million dollars. She was lucky her insubordination worked out in her favor.

"Mon ami! This is Tamaki Suoh-Fujioka calling! Where are you, mon ami!" That is right. It is 10:00pm.

"Hello, Tamaki. My webcam is malfunctioning, so we are just going to have to make do with voices." Tamaki is what some people might call as "best friend," but sometimes looking at him after a long day just made me want to wring his neck. Because of this, I tend to have a dysfunctional webcam.

"You sound exhausted, Kyoya. Don't you know that you need to get your beauty sleep? In high school you would sleep forever, being an adult doesn't have to change that." As unrealistic as ever.

"Is Haruhi there?"

"My darling wife is trying to teach Sophie how to cook a stew-pot. My little girl is so adorable in the little pink apron Daddy got her!"

"Are you talking about Haruhi or Sophie?" Tamaki erupted into laughter, which probably made me smile for the first time today.

"KYOYA! You're beautiful face! Did something happen to your camera?"

"Yeah, I found a wire that was not connected." He is such a moron. It is hopeless to try and combat his idiocy when I know I will most likely give in. Why does such an imbecile have to be my weakness?

"Have you been frowning a lot? I can see wrinkles, my dear Kyoya. You know that gentlemen should not have wrinkles."

"What about gray hair? It is almost indistinguishable from your golden locks, but I can see some gray in your hair. You are only twenty seven. In a couple of years you might be as gray as the Chairman." I saw him smile, his violet eyes glistening.

"Actually, to tell you the truth, Kyoya, you're looking at the new Chairman of the Suoh Corporation. My father's taking my grandmother's death harder than expected. He decided that he would rather move into a more permanent administrative role at Ouran Academy. Father's still helping manage the Suoh group, but he says that being around the youth at Ouran makes him the happiest."

"Congratulations. I am glad to hear that everything is going well, though I still feel sorry that I could not make it for the funeral. I know I would have liked to be there for you."

"It is alright, mon ami. You did so much to help my family reconcile that it'd be almost silly to expect more, but I guess that is how it has always been."

"It's only because you're such an idiot."

"Kyoya, can you hold on a second, I have to answer this phone call." This inevitably happened to one of us during our talks. Tamaki is still his upbeat and cheerful self, but being the head of the family has aged him quite a bit. He does not like to show it, but those of us who know him well can tell that he has really matured. The death of his grandmother hurt the family quite a bit, especially since Tamaki's mother passed away as well two years ago. She was feeling better when I met her in France on that class trip, but it did not last forever. At least he was able to spend a few years with her, and she was able to witness his wedding and see her first grandchild enter the world. Things have not been easy for him; however, Tamaki is still Tamaki.

"Sorry about that. It was just Father. He is picking up Sophie tomorrow to go to the amusement park so Haruhi and I can spend the day together. It'll be so magnificent. I've been planning tomorrow for so long. It's going to be the best day ever! We're going to Hokkaido to buy some Marimo!"

"I am not entirely sure that Haruhi will…"

"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY! DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!" Enter Sophie. If I could find a way to harness her energy, I would be able to power a nuclear reactor and make millions.

"Hold on, sweetie, Daddy's busy right now."

"Are you talking to Uncle Kyokyo? I wanna talk to Uncle Kyokyo! Go away, Daddy."

"What? Go away? But Sophie!" Tamaki dramatically flung himself backwards off of the desk chair, acting as if her words had slain him. Sophie just laughed as if it were a game then ignored him to climb up on the desk chair. Well, she _is _Haruhi's daughter after all.

"I guess I'm gonna go check on lunch, then"

"Hi Uncle Kyokyo! Guess what I learned today from Mrs. Kate? Guess, guess, guess!"

"Um…hmn…this is a hard one. Did you learn some new English words?"

"Yup! You guess right every time! You're so smart Uncle Kyokyo!"

"If you keep learning from Mrs. Kate, you will be even smarter than me when you grow up."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Kyokyo, but I'd rather be as smart as Daddy, 'cause he's the smartest person in the world!"

"Sophie, I think it would be better for you to want to be as smart as Uncle Kyoya, not as smart as your father. Now, go run in the kitchen and help Daddy finish making lunch. Make sure he doesn't take out the chrysanthemum."

"Hello, Haruhi. I like that look on you. Short hair makes you look more professional, always has."

"And long hair makes you look like a hippy, especially with the glasses. It's probably a good thing that you decided to get contacts. I told you to get Lasik though; you're rich enough."

"Hmn, blunt as usual. I like my glasses. I am not myself without them."

"I might just tell that to Renge. She would definitely find a way to work that into the new chapter of _Seven Guys for Seven Girls_."

"I can not believe that people actually buy that tripe."

"You can't believe that people will buy a manga yet you were the one who let Tamaki create something as idiotic as a host club? Are you getting senile already?"

"I thought that we would be done with that whole thing once high school was over. Unfortunately, Renge married into the Host club. What the hell was Kaoru thinking?"

"They fell in love. Stop questioning it and move on with your life. Speaking of love, I did the background check on your new girlfriend."

"She is not my girlfriend; she is my secretary."

"Same difference. Anyways, I sent you the information I could find. I'll warn you ahead of time that I wasn't able to get much. If the great Shadow King couldn't find much on Mrs. Emma Knightly, Haruhi Suoh-Fujioka wouldn't be able to find much either."

"Thank you anyways, Haruhi. I appreciate it. Umn, Haruhi, it could just be my computer, but it looks like there is smoke behind you."

"Tamaki! What the hell did you do?"

"Ahhh! Mommy's so mad she actually cursed at me!"

I shook my head and ended the call, pulling up my e-mail and opening the file Haruhi had sent me. There was not much I did not already know except, hmn, well, this piece of information. This could provide me quite a bit of leverage in case Mrs. Emma Knightly decides to pull another stunt like she did today.

IIIII

A/N – Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter. I appreciated the reviews that I got! Dialogue for this kind of story is much easier to write, but I hope I didn't overdo it. This chapter was especially difficult because of the business lingo. I hope that worked too. I'm looking forward to any feedback! Review or message (or both ^_^) if you wanna comment!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – So, this chapter was interesting to write. I enjoyed thinking about how all the OHSHC members would react after ten years had passed. Kyoya was especially fun since he is a total rich kid. Making him fend for himself while still being Kyoya was fun to do.

Okay, I'm not going to give anything away, but there is a part that I kind of got from a youtube clip of J. Michael Tatum. The part that Kyoya says to Tamaki is directly from the video and the credit all goes to Tatum.

IIIII

I'm writing this after the fact. Actually, I'm writing this while sitting outside of his house. I don't really _understand_ how I'm sitting out here right now. I understand even less about why I am here at all.

This morning I was driving to the grocery store in my adorable little light blue bug—one of the new ones that has the little place to put the flowers by the steering wheel, when I saw the strangest thing ever. I saw someone in full leather riding gear on his sleek dark purple Kawasaki crotch rocket. Okay, so this isn't really that strange on a normal day. But today is November 19th; it's Boston, and it's 45 degrees outside. The only thing that would make it worse would be if it were snowing and raining, but then this motorcyclist wouldn't just be crazy—he or she would have a death wish.

I was kind of curious as to what kind of person drives a freaking motorcycle in 45 degree weather, but I needed to get my grub on, so I didn't follow the crotch-rocketeer. When I reached the parking lot for the grocery store, I saw the motorcycle. I thought this was going to be my lucky day.

I was wrong.

"Emma?" A voice called me as I was grabbing a can of breadcrumbs off the top shelf. In that moment I knew that my day would be interesting, not good or bad, just interesting.

"Mr. Ootori, what a surprise. I didn't know you shopped."

"I am human, just as you are; therefore, I need sustenance." As if to make his point he put a box of angel hair pasta in his cart. It thumped on top of a black motorcycle helmet and slid off to join a vast array of vegetables, fruit, and various bottles of sauces, oils, vinegars, dressings, and…

"I hope you don't plan on drinking this alone." This was an eighty dollar bottle of wine, "It'd be a waste of good wine."

"Well, if you want to join me for dinner then I will not have to drink it alone." Did Kyoya Ootori just smile at me? He did, and it was quite attractive. I don't know if I can handle this. I don't know enough about him to go over to his house.

"Sure. I have nothing better to do today." Shoot.

"Great. How does 4:00pm sound? I would invite you over now, but my home is not really ready for guests, and I am expecting a conference call with an important client, so I have to head back to the office."

"4:00 sounds great. It'll give me time to wash my hair or something." He smiled again. I didn't really trust his smile yet, especially considering what he did to me yesterday. I thought he hated me.

We broke off then. I was walking aimlessly through the grocery store, my face was flushed. I could feel my cheeks growing pink. People probably either thought I had caught my death or that raw meat held some type of turn on for me. Why did I agree to go to his house? Why? That was the question running through my head as I threw things into my cart.

"That will be 67 dollars and 95 cents, ma'am." The cashier's voice woke me out of my self-retribution.

"No way! I…shoot…I left my wallet at home." My lip had started to quiver in anger at myself.

"Do not worry about it. Here you go, Joshua." Kyoya Ootori. Was he everywhere? I was beginning to wonder if he had some mysterious mystical power to know exactly what is happening with everyone at all times.

"Oh, Mr. Ootori. How are you doing today, sir?" Kyoya knew the cashier? I was surprised for only about a millisecond, then I thought about what happened yesterday. Was he God?

"I am doing fine. Glad to see that you are back at work. How is your grandmother's heath?"

"She is doing much better. The in-home care you suggested has helped her keep her spirits up. She hated that hospital room. Oh, and thank you for that recommendation letter."

"You are a bright young man. Even without my recommendation, MIT would have accepted you. Keep in touch. I may have a job opening for you when you graduate, and if you would rather not work for me, then I would be happy to write another recommendation letter for you."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Ootori. Here's your change. Have a good day, sir. Oh, and ma'am, you're one lucky lady to be with this gentleman."

"You flatter me, Joshua. I do not deserve it, and Ms. Emma Knightly here is merely my subordinate."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Ootori"

I remember walking out of the grocery store as if it were an episode of _The Twilight Zone_. Did I just really hear my stuck-up perfectionist of a boss carry on a conversation with a kid working the check-out counter at my neighborhood grocery store? Did he really just pay for all of my food? Was I still really going over to his house tonight?

"Emma? Are you doing alright? You have not said a word in the past two minutes. While I am overjoyed at your lips actually being shut for once, it seems out of character"

"Uh, I was just thinking. Thinking about how weird it is that you seem to have all of this information and all of these connections. I'm wondering if you are psychic or if you are merely the spawn of Satan. Also, I'm wondering why anyone in their right mind would pay for someone else's groceries, but mostly I'm wondering why anyone would drive a motorcycle in Boston in mid-November."

"I have information because I have lived in this neighborhood for nearly ten years, and my company provides services to nearly everyone in this community since we work closely with this community's main hospital. I am not psychic nor am I the spawn of Satan, though I have been called both things before. Also, I enjoy driving many different vehicles. I happen to prefer cold weather to hot weather, and prefer to save money to spending money, so when I am running errands, I prefer to ride my Kawasaki. Oh, and, before you ask, this grocer has a delivery service. Joshua has a key to my place and will deliver my groceries to my house and put them away before I even get home. So, no, I do not drive with bags hanging off of my motorcycle. I will see you at 4:00pm. Being late would be a bad decision if you value your career."

It seemed like it only took seconds for him to put on his helmet and ride off. The only thing I could remember thinking after his speech was that it made sense that he preferred cold to hot because the weather matched the temperature of his soul. Now I'm in front of his house. This was going to be an interesting night.

IIIII

I made the decision after talking to Tamaki. I need to find out more about Emma Knightly before I fire her. On the previous page I said that I did not want anything to do with her and that she was a monster. Those things are still true. The game has changed slightly though. She is a monster who has potential to do great things for my company, which means that she has something to offer me…for now.

"Come in. Come in. Welcome to my home. Can I get your coat?" Emma had not changed her clothes. Good, at least she was not delusional enough to think that this was a date. If that were the case I think I might actually strangle myself with an extension cord.

"You act like such a gentleman that I'm almost fooled into thinking you actually have some compassion." Of course only someone like her would be able to say that with a smile. I took her coat and hung it up as she walked towards the mantle above the fireplace, "Is this you?"

"Mhmm. That is a friend's wedding photo. It was a Parisian themed wedding."

"That explains the beret and neck scarf. There are so many beautiful people in this picture, with the exception of you, of course." Let her try and belittle me as much as possible. It would never work.

"Would you like a glass of wine? It complements dinner tonight well. It finally arrived this morning at the supermarket; I had it shipped from Italy. Montepulciano D'Abruzzo. I hope red and slightly dry wines are to your taste." I grinned and poured her a glass of wine. Being a part of the Host club was good practice for being a good host in everyday affairs.

"Despite the fact that I don't trust you yet, you are quite adorable and hospitable. Were you a bartender in a former life?"

"Hmn, something like that. Excuse me for a moment, Emma. I must finish preparing dinner. You are welcome to join me in the kitchen, or you may wait here and help yourself to a novel and the soundsystem."

Stage one. Complete.

IIIII

SQUEEEEEEEEEEE! He is so gorgeous. I decided right as he answered the door that I was going to try and be as mean as possible, but I am finding it so difficult. I know I'm here because he has something up his sleeve. I know that that's the case, but he is such a gentleman that I'm practically wilting here. The photo on the mantle, the one I was still looking at, was filled with the same beautiful people that were in the photo of him I found online. So, he _was_ that high school student in that ridiculous Host club thing.

I could hear the sounds of frying meat come from the next room, and I turned to take in the rest of the living room. It was the size of my apartment. Actually, I'm pretty sure that this house was nearly six of my apartment put together. The décor was all white, gray, and black—typical. The only thing that didn't fit at all was the lively pictures on top of the fireplace. There were photographs of three other weddings, the same set of people in them. There was also a photo of Kyoya playing on the floor with a small blond toddler sitting next to one of the same child with a man who had to be her father and a small, big eyed, woman.

So he actually had friends. Surprising. Even more surprising that they all looked like decent human beings.

I walked over to the wall covered with bookshelves. So…this shrine of the written word made my boss even more adorable in my eyes. So unfair. I browsed the books. Most of them were written in Japanese, which sucked.

Oh my goodness. Why does he read this stuff? I found some manga stuffed on the topmost shelf. It was _Seven Guys for Seven Girls._ I love this manga. I'm a total manga junkie; it is my secret pleasure, and this is probably the most hilarious—and my absolute favorite—Shojo manga on the market right now. I don't know whether I should laugh or cry at the fact he owns this. Might as well look at it in Japanese.

This is an Otaku's dream. He had a signed copy! I can't read Japanese, but I totally know that the name signed in the front cover is Renge Houshakuji's name in characters. How the hell?

"You are blushing. Are you a fan of Renge's work? If you like, I could get her to autograph you a few of the English copies. I believe English volume seven is coming out next month. I have not expelled the energy to read that tripe yet."

"Isn't that a little rude. You can't call it tripe if you haven't read it. Besides, you have no idea how hilarious yet serious and sweet this series is. Agemaki is the most aggravatingly annoying yet endearing main character."

"He is a princely-type moron. I will leave you fan-girl in peace."

"If his best friend Yakyo Toroio heard you say those words you would be at the bottom of the ocean!" I yelled after him, only met by a disdainful laugh.

Bastard. Seriously? You own it—you have a signed copy!—and have the nerve to judge the main character without knowing him and experiencing his beautifully kind heart! Screw Mr. Ootori. I grabbed the signed first volume and stuck it in my purse. If he never read them, then he wouldn't notice one gone.

Maybe I'll put on some music. Knowing Kyoya Ootori's up tight personality he probably only had instrumental soundtracks. HA! I was right. There were orchestral arrangements everywhere. Some anime soundtracks, some movie soundtracks, some Mozart and Bach. I knew it. He probably played the piano or violin or both too. He sickens me and makes me want to make out with him at the same time.

I moved towards the CDs on the CD tower. Maybe there'd be something I'd want to listen to on this thing. Ugh, he lives in America now, couldn't he own more things with English on them?

Shoot.

If I kept finding things about him that I liked, I wouldn't want to mess with him or hate him as much as I do. He had all of the Japanese releases to Breaking Benjamin. I love this band. Kyoya liking this band seems a little out of character for him. He just seems like everything goes his way. I doubt he could be as angry, defeated, yet vibrant and passionate as the lyrics in these songs.

I hear plates clanking. I'll put in one of these CD's then. I'll record how dinner went when this is over.

IIIII

"Dinner is served." I made sure to force the accommodating smile back onto my face before bringing dinner out to the living room. To my surprise, Emma had put on one of the CDs Tamaki recorded for me, "This dish is called Agnello all'Arrabbiata, which loosely translates to 'angry lamb' in Italian. It is a dish native to Abruzzo, a provice in the middle of Italy."

"You really are a smarty." I hope the music is alright. It was in this nondescript CD case that just had "Forever my mon ami!" on the cover. Do you know the pianist?" Hmn, she was able to ignore the intellectual hosting charm. Interesting.

"His name is Tamaki. He is the taller blond man in the photos."

"Aww. How sweet! Are you two best friends or something? That is so wonderful. I didn't know you actually had friends." I should have spat in her food while I was making it.

"Indeed. We have been friends since middle school when he transferred to Ouran Academy from France, which…"

"Which explains the 'mon ami' business."

"Precisely." That was what I was going to say. Not even Tamaki or Haruhi can finish my sentences. Emma Knightly is a monster and, not only that, a force to be reckoned with."

"This is fantastic. I really love how spicy it is! You sure you don't have a five star restaurant in your kitchen?"

"No. I cook for myself. My roommate in college was actually a decent cook and taught me quite a bit about cooking. Mostly I use recipes. Only an idiot would not be able to figure out how to create a decent meal from a descriptive recipe." I took a sip of my wine.

"I guess I am an idiot then because I can't cook from scratch or from directions. I burn noodles." I lifted up my napkin so she could not see the grin on my face. She was an idiot then as well as a genius. Even more interesting. This was going to be more fun than I anticipated.

"Mr. Ootori." She broke the mildly uncomfortable silence. I figured that she would be the first to break it. Perhaps she finally was curious as to why I invited her here. Stage two begins now, "Kyoya, I mean, why did you invite me here. I know you don't particularly like me. I don't particularly enjoy your company either, so why did you invite me over?"

"It was definitely more business than pleasure. I can assure you of that. I invited you over because I received some interesting news about your work history that, if leaked, could potentially ruin your reputation. I only want to confirm if my source is correct in her findings and provide some leverage for you if you want this information to simply disappear, which I can make happen." Emma's smile faded and her cold eyes managed to become darker and more piercing.

"Go on." I had her attention. Stage three.

"Is it true that you worked as an exotic dancer to pay off your college loans?"

"How do you know that? No one knows that."

"I told you. I have my sources. Now, here is why I can do about this bit of information. I can either make it disappear or make it spread. If you pull another stunt like you did yesterday, it will be easy to make sure that that information remains prominent on your record; however, if you cooperate and use your intelligence to aid me and my company, I can make that information seem as if it never existed. Understand?"

She remained silent for a while, staring at me with utter distaste.

"Well?"

"I think your phone is ringing."

"I am so sorry, Emma. I must leave you for the moment. That is my business line. If you would like more wine, help yourself."

If she quit, it would save me the time necessary for filling out paperwork if I fired her. If she agreed to my offer, her scheming mind would be an asset to me. I could deal with having this monster around if I got something out of it. Now, to the phone and more _important_ conversation.

IIIII

"'If you would like more wine, help yourself'" I grumbled to myself. Don't mind if I do. I grabbed the bottle and just downed a few gulps. I can't believe he was trying to blackmail me. He was so cool about it too, like there was nothing morally wrong with what he was doing. If I let him do it, promised not to try and undermine his authority, the information would be gone. While I never actually minded doing the dancing, I did mind that it was part of the reason why I couldn't hold a job.

"Pssst. Hey. Psssst. Is anyone there?" Where was that voice coming from? "Emma Knightly. Paging Emma Knightly."

"Hello?" The whisper was coming from the computer. Was Kyoya's apartment bugged? This wasn't one of his lacky's, was it?

"Oh, hi. You must be Emma. Flip the switch on the webcam so we can talk face to face."

"Alright." I flipped the switch, only to see the screen filled with yellow-green eyes and orange hair.

"Wow. You're pretty. Plain but pretty. Sorry that you can't see my whole face. The microphone on my computer is on the bottom of the screen, and we have to whisper. Kyoya-sempai might hear us or worse—my wife." What the hell was going on? "Uh. Oh. Have you always written in notebooks while in another person's presence or is that something you learned from Kyoya-sempai?"

"I've always done it. Believe me, I want to be as far away and as little like Mr. Ootori as possible."

"He didn't tell you to call him that did he. Mr. Ootori makes him sound too much like his father, and I hate that man." I shook my head, "Good. So are you really his girlfriend like the boss said?"

"Absolutely not. I mean, he can be really adorable, and he is really attractive, but he is…he's…"

"Evil incarnate. The son of Satan. The Shadow King was my favorite when we were in high school. You can come up with your own though. Run it by me first. He's actually a good guy once you get past the wall of ice and sadism he puts up."

"You seem to know him pretty well. OH! Your one of the twins in his pictures."

"He displays pictures of us in his house? Aw, Kyoya-sempai. He must miss us. Anyways, I'm surprised he invited you over. He doesn't make friends easily. He makes acquaintances and business associates."

"Alright, you've proven that you know Kyoya rather well, but that doesn't explain who you are, how you know my name, and why you know I am here tonight, and what we were doing talking on the computer."

"Sorry, sorry sorry. My name is Kaoru Hitachiin. I went to high school and was in a club with Kyoya-sempai. I know your name because he had our friend Haruhi investigate you; Haruhi is married to the boss, and Tamaki-sempai has a really hard time keeping secrets. I know you are at Kyoya-sempai's house tonight because he e-mailed Honey-sempai to get a recipe for a fancy Italian dish, and Honey-sempai also has a hard time keeping secrets. We are talking on the computer because my twin, Hikaru, is talking to Kyoya-sempai on the other line, keeping him busy so I can make mischief. Has he done anything especially money-grubbing yet?"

I was trying to process what Kaoru said, so I reread what he had said in my notes. All of these people seemed to be connected in extremely interesting ways. I'm intrigues. Right now though, Kaoru Hitachiin might provide some service for me.

"He's trying to blackmail me. I made a harmless decision without his approval that ended up getting him commended by the head CEO of the Ootori group for a job well done; he got angry, and has been looking for an excuse to fire me."

"Yep, that's the Shadow King alright, though I doubt he is trying to fire you if you got him a compliment from his father." Hmn, so he was the Ootori son. I figured out as much, but you never know how the chain of command works. If he was answering to his brother-in-law, or grandfather, or distant cousin the power balance would work differently.

"So, what is he trying to do?"

"You never really know with Kyoya-sempai. I will tell you that he isn't vicious. Most everything he plans ends up being for the greater good of everyone, but he never reveals his plan until it is convenient for him to let everyone know, which usually is at the last minute when everyone can only respond with a 'how the hell did he know that?'"

"When you give excuses for him it makes him sound like a misunderstood, brooding, shojo manga character. It makes him sound like Yakyo from _Seven Guys for Seven Girls_."

"My wife writes that manga. She took the plot from our Ouran High School Host Club days. In romanji, Yakyo Toroio is an anagram of Kyoya Ootori."

"No way! You're married to Renge Houshakuji?"

"Well, I prefer to call her Renge Hitachiin, but when you're famous, you're famous I gue…"

"WAIT! You mean Kyoya is Yakyo? That isn't possible. Yakyo is my favorite character! That's not possible! My favorite character in print cannot be my least favorite person in real life! It is NOT possible."

"Well, I can't really help you get over that bombshell, but I can help you overcome your blackmail situation. Do you have an electronic device with you and an e-mail I can send a video file to?"

"I have an iPad."

"Perfect." Kaoru Hitachiin backed away from the computer and grinned, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He was attractive—a little boyish looking—but his devious grin was what intrigued me most. He did say he was going to engage in some mischief. Well, as two other famous twins have said, mischief managed.

IIIII

An interesting development. An incredibly interesting development. I sat on the couch. The monster has left. I could not write this down, for I was in a momentary lapse of shock and anger that rendered me unable to write without snapping my pencil in half, much like I want to do to a certain secretary. I am going to write what happened when I reconvened in the living room with Ms. Knightly.

"I am sorry that that call took so long. My associate was in dire need of financial assistance." A small lie. I had wasted half an hour on the phone with Hikaru, who was weeping about his model girlfriend leaving him yet again, Kaoru ignoring his calls—which I know now is untrue—and worrying about a lack of financial backing. The latter of those three I was able to help him with, though that did not stop him going on and on about the first two, "I assume by your casual posture that you have come up with a counter to my proposal?"

"Come, sit with me. Come on and cozy up to your secretary like the sleazy businessman you are." I did not react. I calmly walked over to sit next to her.

"What is it that you have planned, Emma Knightly."

"I have a little bit of blackmail of my own, from _my_ sources. I'd love it if you would watch this with me." Instantly, I knew that this was going to be painful. I also watched her open up an attachment in her e-mail from Kaoru's secret e-mail that he uses exclusively for himself and Hikaru when they are planning to do something devilish. They have had it since middle school, and I've know about it since high school. They have also had this video since it was taken on my twenty-first birthday.

In my defense, I did not know I was being filmed, nor had I ever tasted alcohol before that night; therefore, I did not know how I would react. I will recount the video, though it pains me to do so. I am doing so not because I want to but because it is an accurate portrayal of what happened.

"_Kyoya-sempai, are you drunk?"_ Haruhi asked in the video, steadying what is me in body and not in spirit so that I did not fall over my own two feet.

"_Haruhi. I have a confession. It has been something I've hidden from you sooo long. I knew, the first day you were at the club, that you were a girl. When you got wet, I was going to give you a male uniform, but I didn't. I gave you a female one. It was for Tamaki's sake. So we could make fun of him by putting him in a compromising situation." _I patted her shoulder, trying to pull myself up, only to lose my balance and fall backwards. Thankfully, Mori-sempai caught me. Apparently, I'm an honest drunk.

"_Mori-sempai. You're too tall. Everytime I look at you, my neck hurts. That's probably why it's good you don't talk much. Then I don't have to look at you."_ A painfully honest drunk.

I lifted myself away from Mori-sempai, only to come face to face with Renge. The me in the video paused and grabbed her pink bow, wrapping it around my neck like a scarf. I looked even more like that Uki Doki Memorial whatever his name is.

"_Renge. I don't even know why you're here. Just so you know, I loved all of your ideas for the Host Club; however, I've always wanted to set this gaudy pink bow in your hair on fire. Can I do it now?"_ I giggled. How embarrassing.

"_How much has he had?"_ Renge asked, trying not to look like she could eat three bowls of rice. The look in her eyes screamed moe fangirl.

"_A beer and two sips of a gin and tonic"_ Haruhi said bluntly, but through waves of laughter.

"_That's it?"_ Kaoru and Hikaru said together. From the angle the camera was shooting from, I could see Hikaru's brown hair, which means that Kaoru was the one shooting the video. More reason for me to mame him when I am done writing this.

"_Kyo-chan is absolutely drunk. I think it's super cute."_ Honey-sempai said in his cute little voice, hugging Usa-chan.

"_Honey-sempai. You never hug me! You hug everyone else except me. You even hug that stupid inanimate pink rabbit. The rabbit doesn't even have feelings, but I do! I didn't know I was so frightening. I live with you, buy all your sweets, and you've still never hugged me."_ This is even more painful to comment on than it was to watch. I was honestly going around the room telling everyone how I felt about them.

My entire family has wonderful alcohol tolerance. Even now it only takes a glass of wine to get me buzzed. I enjoy wine with dinner or maybe a beer once in a while, but I do not drink because I know it does not affect me well; however,I did not know that _this_ video was in existence or that I _acted_ like this in front of people.

"_I didn't think Kyoya-sempai would be such a lightweight"_ The voice behind the camera said. Kaoru's voice.

"Yeah, I always thought that he was the one of us who was most likely to become an alcoholic. I'm surprised Tono hasn't already driven him to drink." Hikaru. Blunt as ever.

"_Twins. Come here. No, no, don't back up, come here."_ I grabbed the two twins around the shoulders, one on each side of me. It looked like Haruhi took the camera. I am going to have a talk with her as well._ " You two amuse me the most. I laugh all the time when I think of everything you do to Tamaki. It makes me happy inside." _I kissed Hikaru on the cheek and then Kaoru on the cheek.

At this point, Emma said, "Oooo, oooo, this is my favorite part!"

"_You know, Tamaki, you're a very very interesting, crazy, frivolous. I…I don't even...words! Words can't describe how nuts you are! You…how do you even look at yourself in the mirror every day? Wait, no, no, never mind, I know the answer to that—because you have very very pretty eyes." _I grabbed Tamaki's face in my hands and kissed him. Everyone in the video stopped laughing, looked at me, and then busted out laughing. Tamaki just blushed and pushed me away forcibly, grabbing his drink and chugging it. I flew backwards onto the floor, laughing uproariously._ "I'm…I'm…I'm gonna have another drink"_

When the video ended, I kept as calm as possible. This video was the most discusting piece of film that ever existed, and I was going to kill Kaoru. I might actually kill all of them for allowing this to go on, for not just knocking me out so this did not happen.

"I think it is cute how you have such good friends. You are right, that blond guy has really beautiful eyes. I bet you are lonely now that he is in Japan and you are here. I bet you're even more upset that he is married. I would never have guessed that you played for the other team."

"I do not. I did not then, and I do not now." I have said it before, but Emma Knightly is a monster.

"I see it this way. You have much more to lose if this video goes viral than if word about me being an ex-stripper comes out. I've thought about all sides. You have only thought about what would happen to me if news about my former career choices gets out, but what will happen to you? If word gets out that the CEO of a prominent corporation hired a secretary, knowing that she was a former exotic dancer, who's reputation do you think would be hurt most by that? I'd be the victim, and you'd be the greasy businessman. Everything you have ever done in busness will be overlooked and tainted. You might even be arrested. Think about it." Emma stood up, shouldered her purse, bent over and kissed me on the cheek, "Thank you for dinner; I'll see you on Monday. Do have a nice weekend, Mr. Ootori."

She was going to go down. I would personally drag her back into the depths of hell where she came from.

IIIII

Yup, so the part with drunken Kyoya came from the video Drunk Kyoya on youtube. The kiss was my idea. In the video Kyoya passes out sucking his thumb. I thought I'd make it more embarrassing for Kyoya. Anyways, review, review, review.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe you. I _honestly_ can't believe you. I can't _be_lieve you. I can't be_lieve_ you. I can't believe _you_. I just can not be…"

"I know, I know, I know. I get it. You can't believe me. How many times have you said that to me in my life time. Right there, that was five. Five!"

"Actually, honey, I think that was 5.8"

"Thanks, Mom, really helpful there." I was at after-church lunch with my mother and brother. My brother's eyes were about as wide as a saucer, and he was changing the fix of his gaze every five seconds or so. As he already had stated multiple times, he couldn't believe me.

"So, honey, do you have a picture of your new boyfriend."

"MOM!"

"Emi, you're his secretary. It's the same difference." Stupid brothers.

"Robert. Secretary and girlfriend are not mutual exclusive." Robert was my older brother. He was turning 32 this year. He was the jock in High School. All the guys wanted to be him and all the girls wanted him. I was the girl jock. All the guys wanted me, and I took them. All the girls resented me, but some of them wanted me too. It was the cross I bore.

"Honey, look at your brother. Robbie only met Hari because he worked for him."

"Great, we're all going to be secretary breeders whose brood becomes secretaries. We're going to one day rule the world of staples and tape."

"That'd be kind of impossible considering Hari and I are both guys. Breeding isn't actually possible."

"That's what adoption is for, Robbie. I need grandchildren" Uh. Oh. Here we go again. Sometimes I think mom wants grandchildren more then she wants air.

"Mother, stop asking me to make babies with Hari. I know there is adoption, and we've been on the list for a while. We're waiting for the right baby to come along or the right surrogate. Why do you always get on my case and not on your daughters case, the child of yours who can actually reproduce without a test tube and a stir-stick."

I began laughing at the last statement. Mom followed suit. Robert may have had all the girls wanting him and all the boys wanting to be him, but he secretly wanted the boys. I knew, Mom knew, Dad knew, it took Robert a little longer to realize that we all knew. C'est la vie.

"What are you two laughing about?"

"Robbie," My mom rolled her eyes, grabbing her son's hands in hers, "realize what you just said,babe. If you and Hari _could_ reproduce on your own, it would be exactly like a test tube with a stir-stick."

"Mom. I can't believe you!" Robert yanked his hands from our mother's grasp while the two of us laughed at him, "Hold on a second. That's what we originally talking about. Emma Marjorie Knightly, I can't believe you would do that?"

"Oh come on, can't we just keep making jokes and talking about Robert and Hari's possible progeny?"

"Honey, like your brother, I'm also curious about this boss of yours."

"Guys, look, he's is the son of Satan. Half-human, half-Lucifer. There isn't anything to know. He tried to blackmail me! Shouldn't the two of you be concerned about my emotional wellbeing or something?"

"Emi, as your older brother I've always been protective over you, but you've never needed my protection. You are a strong and independent woman." This may sound like a complement, but I knew where this was headed, "But, Emi, to be honest, it's everyone else whose needed my protection from you. I'm sure this guy is no different. You are a menace, my adorable little sister."

"How can you call me a menace and adorable in the same sentence? You don't make sense."

"Honey," Moms turn, "it's the horns and pitchfork that make you adorable. All your brother is trying to say is that maybe you should give this guy a chance."

My family. I loved them, but they were so aggravating; however, they were not as aggravating as Kyoya Ootori. He even had the mysterious power to turn my family against me. Okay, they weren't really against me, but they were questioning my authority and my choices.

"I'm trying, but I'm pretty sure he hated me before and now he probably hates me more"

"Honey, no one could hate you."

"Thanks Mom. Robert, you choking on your water means that you have something else to add."

"Actually, Emi, I do have something to say to you. You are hated by every guy on the tennis team, the football team, the soccer team, the chess club, and the track team. I think you teased, dated, or went steady with all of the guys from those clubs. I think the only ones who aren't hoping to see your name in the obituaries are the hockey team and the anime/manga club."

"That's because the anime/manga club were just happy fangirling over me, and I had my hidden guilty pleasure to indulge when I met with them, so I spent less energy on flirting and more energy on my habit."

"And the hockey team?" My brother locked his fingers together and leaned his chin on them, looking at me with his curious eyes.

"Too testosterone filled and too cocky. All because they carry around big sticks. It's the same with Mr. Ootori. He is so arrogant that it hurts."

"You like him. Admit it." My mother and brother said at the same time, both of them point at me and looking at me with one eyebrow raised. Like mother like son.

"I have a headache." I rubbed my head as my mother patted my shoulder and kissed my forehead in farewell. I just nodded and continued writing.

Robert was looking at me. I could feel his eyes glaring at me.

"What?"

"So, do you have a picture of this guy or not. I am the prime judge of character and of physical beauty of those who are male. I'll tell you exactly what you think." I grinned. You can only fight with siblings to a certain extent before they either tell you everything you didn't want to hear or you pummel them. Well, that's how it works in my family anyway.

"Here. I took a few with my phone while he was talking at a board meeting." Reluctantly, I handed over my phone. I waited a minute or two. My brother liked building suspense. Robert loved seeing me squirm and he loved dragging out the drama, especially the drama of my life. I think that is probably why he and Hari make such good wedding planners. They thrived under pressure, especially pressure created by hormones, chaos, and drama.

"So. Have you made your judgement? Can we have him assassinated yet?"

"Emma Marjorie Knightly, please tell me you plan on sleeping with this man. If you don't can me and Hari have him? How old is he? Please tell me he's younger than us?"

"He's going to be twenty-eight on Tuesday the 22nd. What? No. That's this tuesday! Shit!"

"Don't cuss. If you do, Jesus will cry."

"Says rainbow-bright"

"Don't be mean, Emi. I'm serious. Well, not really serious about me sleeping with him. I am serious about you. He's attractive and he has the same distant, cold, sadistic look in his eyes as you do. He also can play on your intellectual level. I think it's the perfect romantically comedic plot ever."

"Yeah, for a badly directed foreign movie or a poorly written fan-fiction. Shoot me now and feed me to the sharks. That would be less painful than even thinking about _ever_ being romantically involved with Mr. Kyoya Ootori."

"You're a liar. He charms you. You're just afraid of commitment. That's why you burned through half of the men at our school and try your best to get fired from every job you have."

"Look. The part about the jobs is true, but it's not like I'm a slut. The first and last guy I slept with was in college and…"

"Stop. I don't want to know." He doesn't want to know, but he so emphatically wants me to sleep with Satan's spawn. How's that for a brother, "Are you sure he doesn't think you're a slut. I mean, he did try and blackmail you with your year as an exotic dancer."

"Stop laughing. Stop it." Every time the year in college I was an exotic dancer came up with my family, everyone laughed. It was our own private joke.

"Did you even try and explain to him why you were an exotic dancer in the first place?"

"No. I said I had to pay back debts. It makes sense. A lot of female college students do it."

"You really are a menace." My brother leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek, ruffling my hair with his hand, "Go for it, Emma. If you don't, you might not get another chance, and you'll regret it."

"Thanks, jerkwad."

Great. Now I was the one left paying the bill.

However, the bigger problem was my brother. He secretly knew what I knew myself. If I looked really deep down—deep, deep, deep down—I kind of liked Kyoya Ootori. He was adorable. Evil incarnate, but adorable. What was it his friend Kaoru said? Oh, yes, the Shadow King. Kaoru also said that he was actually kind and only was sadistic for the good of everyone. That alone made him more attractive, a force to be reckoned with, but still handsome.

IIIII

She tricked me. Ms. Emma Knightly tricked me. I finally found some new information about Emma Knightly. I cannot believe she outsmarted me, not when I had the information at my fingertips. Only in this journal will I admit I set myself up to be tricked. I knew quite enough information about Emma to figure this out as soon as I learned the information about Ms. Knightly's "exotic dancing."

The dancing did happen, but not because she needed money. It is so simple. Why did I not see it before?

Emma Knightly was a creative writing major. Emma Knightly was enrolled in journalism classes the year she was hired as an exotic dancer. Emma Knightly was also an intern at the Boston Herald newspaper. Emma Knightly won an award for an investigative journalism piece about illegal and illicit incidents that were happening at a certain gentleman's club.

Now that I knew the true extent of her skills, I loathed her even more. I want to fire her, but now I am the one who stands to lose what I have worked so hard for. I want to fire her, but she could be a priceless assed to the Ootori group. For the first time in my life since middle school when I first met Tamaki, I had no idea what to do. Me. Kyoya Ootori. Kyoya Ootori had no idea what to do.

Hmn. The doorbell. I hope to God it is not the monster.

_Later…_

I did not need any more surprises. Now I had two visitors. Unwanted visitors.

"Kyo-chan! It's been such a long time since I've seen you! Thanks for the cake!"

"Ever since living with you I always tend to have a box of cake mix lying around. Right, Natasha?"

"Of course! Everyone knows when Mitskuni's around there has to be cake somewhere nearby!" Natasha pulled her husband close to her, ruffling his hair and kissing him on the cheek. The two of them made quite a pair. Honey-sempai had grown to about 5'3, but his wife, formerly known as Natasha Abramova, was a former Russian boxer and was 6'2," the same size as Mori-sempai. She is a bit more talkative than Mori, but her moe senses are about as acute as his.

"So, what brings you all the way here? You both are still employed at NASA according to my last report, unless I am wrong in some way." It would not be surprising considering the past two weeks I have had.

"Kyo-chan, you aren't gonna forget your birthday like you did last year?"

"And the year before that Kyoya."

"And the year before that."

"And the year before that."

"Okay, alright, I get it. I appreciate your wishes, but I do not think that right now is the best time for me to have visitors." Not with a monster like Emma on the loose anyways. She would probably eat Honey-sempai. Devoured in one gulp.

"Well, it doesn't really matter, Kyo-chan, because we are leaving for Japan tomorrow. Tamaki-sempai said so. He said that it's about time the Host Club got back together again! Isn't that great!"

"Does Tamaki fail to realize that I have an entire corporation to run? I cannot just abandon it to go back to Japan at the whim of that moron." Going to Japan was out of the question. It was not like I could not leave my company. I knew that if I left, the company would run smoothly enough as long as I checked progress every evening. Leaving for Japan would mean leaving Emma in charge—that was why going to Japan was out of even the smallest realm of possibility.

"Mommy, you _have _to come! If you don't come, all of my planning will have been for nothing. Besides, mon ami, all of our guests will be disappointed if we all aren't there. The whole family has to be together. It's been ten years!" Tamaki's voice whined from my computer. I sighed and sunk down into one of my chairs, using a remote to click the webcam on.

"Tama-chan! I've missed you so much! How's Haru-chan? How is So-kun? Is she taking care of Usa-chan?" Honey-sempai ran up to the computer and pretended to hug it.

"Natasha, it has been a while since I've seen you. How has space been?"

"Well, Tamaki, Kyoya, Mitsukuni still has his job with NASA, but I'm taking a leave of absence and teaching a few engineering classes at Texas University. The center's doctors found a brain aneurysm. Any extensive training might make it rupture before the doctors have a chance to decide what they should do. Sorry to spring this on you with Kyoya's birthday this week and your big Host club reunion."

Honey-sempai grabbed his wife's hand. I grabbed the other one.

"Natasha, do not ever hesitate to give me a call. I have connections to some of the finest doctors in the world. Let me do whatever I can to help you."

"Thank you, Kyoya."

"If you have an aneurysm, should you even be flying here? I could never live with myself if one of our precious princesses was seriously injured because of my actions. I'm so sorry!" Tears were rolling down Tamaki's cheeks. That moron.

"Natasha's doctors said that she would be fine flying on a plane. Compared to her training at NASA, a commercial airline is like a cupcake compared to a wedding cake!"

"Oh, you are so adorable!" Natasha squealed and grabbed Honey-sempai. I guess the moe senses cannot be dulled even after four years of marriage, "I'm going to go take a nap. Wake me up when you boys are done talking."

"So, Tamaki, Honey-sempai was just telling me about your Host club reunion. I am sorry, but I will have to decline your offer."

"That's not an option Kyoya-sempai!" Two voices simultaneously said as two faces popped up on the screen. They have got to be kidding me. We were only two hosts shy of a conference call—one if you do not count Haruhi since she lives with the moron.

"Hika-chan! Kao-chan!"

"I am surprised that you would both show your faces after the stunt you pulled." I growled, leaning forward on the chair, my elbows on my knees. These two were partially responsible for Emma's ability to get ahead of me.

"What stunt?"

"Tama-chan's still just as clueless as ever." You could not be more right, Honey-sempai.

"I just sent a harmless video to his new secretary and she blackmailed him with it." Kaoru grinned.

"Who would have thought that someone could out-manuever the Shadow King." Hikaru added, his grin mirroring that of his twins. Perhaps the only good thing about going to Japan would be tying these two to a brick wall and playing darts with sharp sticks.

"That's partially my fault, Kyoya-sempai. I gave you the information I had without looking at all of the little details. It's a shameful mistake for a lawyer to make." Haruhi's face appeared next to Tamaki's on the screen, though from a different computer. Sophie was next to her.

"Kao-san, Hika-san, Honey-san! Uncle Kyokyo! Guess what, guess what, guess what?" Sophie was jumping up and down on Haruhi's lap.

"Let me guess," It was a good thing little children were sometimes incredibly oblivious to tone. I am sure that Kaoru, Hikaru, and even Honey-sempai were shivering from mine, "You are excited because all of us are going to be coming to visit you in Japan tomorrow."

"YAY! You guessed right again, Uncle Kyokyo! Aren't you so so so super duper excited?"

In High School I was able to ignore the simple fact that nearly everything Tamaki asked me to do, no matter how idiotic I thought it was, I did. As an adult, my ability to say no to him has grown stronger; however, I cannot say no to children. It is a weakness I will never admit to anyone that I have, and it pains me to even admit it here. In this case, Sophie was Tamaki's child, and her dark purple eyes were too powerful to overcome.

"Of course I am, Sophie. Of course I am." Dammit.

"Yay! Yay! Host club reunion holiday! Yay! Yay!" The twins were singing to themselves. Even with multiple land masses separating them they were in perfect unison with one another. I was developing a headache.

"Oh, Kyoya-sempai. You haven't heard the best part yet. It pertains to you and your new woman" Haruhi said after kissing the top of Sophie's head. She looked up at the computer and grinned the grin she learned from the twins. However, Haruhi was smarter than the twins, so when she gave that grin it meant that I _really_ would not like what she was about to say.

My pen is running out of ink. I will finish writing down this conversation at a later date. I am sure that many arguments will take place, and right now, my head aches too profoundly to reason with Tamaki and write at the same time.

IIIII

Monday. This Monday didn't feel like all of the other Mondays. This Monday, I had power. No one other than myself and Kyoya Ootori knew what had transpired between the two of us. I unlocked my office and sat down at my desk, a new superiority waved over me. I was the Queen. The goddess. The…hmn…I hear something going on in the hallway.

"Honey-sempai, please do not make me do this." Was that Kyoya Ootori. His voice barely betrayed a hint of a whine. Who knew that he knew how to whine?

"You have to, Kyo-chan! If you do it right now you won't have to do it late. I'll buy you a piece of cake!"

"Honey-sempai, I have enough money to buy myself cake stores, why would I accept a piece of cake from you, and even though we lived together, I still do not like sweets."

It sounded like the boss was being tortured. How fun. I should join.

"Hello," I opened the door and smiled. The first sight my eyes gazed upon was the perfectly unhappy face of Mr. Ootori. It was like ambrosia to me. My heart started pounding. I was definitely falling for him, but I think that is mostly attributed to Kyoya trying to hide the pained look in his face at seeing mine. The second sight I caught was that of very large brown eyes on a man who was only probably 5'3," "My name is Emma. I've seen your picture before. You are very adorable." I held out my hand to the small blond man. He took it and shook it.

"My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka. You can call me Honey, though. You are very pretty, and I really like how soft your skin is. You smell sweet too—like a field of flowers!"

"Why thank you Honey. Aren't you just adorable! How old are you?"

"Oh, I'm twenty-eight. Wow! This is a really nice office. I don't even have this nice of an office!" The man nearly bounced into the room, trying all knobs and sitting in all the seats.

"Oh, wait! I recognize him now! He is the cute one from the video. The one that had the pink rabbit in one hand, a Long Island Iced Tea in the other, and the one you went up to and begged to hug you."

"Hahahaha!" Honey giggled boyishly, "That's me! Kyo-chan knows I love him!" Honey ran over to Kyoya and threw his arms around Mr. Ootori's waist. Kyoya just held out his hands, sighing while trying to look as cool as possible despite the fact that I was watching the incident play out, grinning at my boss as sadistically as I could.

"Honey-sempai. Since you have already seen the building and have met Ms. Knightly, perhaps it is best to not leave your wife in the car longer then she has to be. I will meet you both back at my home in two hours."

"You're right Kyo-chan, like always. Bye-bye! I'll see you later Emma!" Honey put his hands in his pockets and walked out of the room while whistling, a satisfied look in his eyes.

"He is a bundle of energy, that one. So cute. Not my type though. I tend to like the brooding genius type characters." Just to make Kyoya feel more uncomfortable I waltzed up to him and leaned my head backwards on his shoulder. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. I didn't realize he had them on until this moment. He looked so much younger but so much sexier with them on. I stepped back and looked at him. He was in jeans and a plain gray t-shirt, his hair was thrown up in a messy bun instead of slicked into a sophisticated ponytail, he was wearing gray vans, and he had on glasses instead of contacts.

"Emma, please grab your things. We are going to your apartment."

"At least buy me dinner first. Goodness, rushing into things is hot and all, but it isn't my style."

"This is no time for jokes." Kyoya grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the office as soon as I grabbed my purse. He turned and locked the door.

"Mr. Ootori, I forwarded to you all of the information you'll be needing for the next two months. I also received a new laptop for Ms. Knightly to use while you are on this personal trip. Is there anything else you need?" It was the suit who gave me my phone. Now I got another new gadget? Sweet.

"Thank you, Christopher. I am trusting you with managing things stateside. Hopefully this trip will be lucrative for the stateside Ootori group as well as…relaxing." I could tell by the way he said relaxing that it was going to be anything but. I followed him to the elevator.

"Mr. Ootori, what is going on? I thought that I would for sure be fired after what happened last night. I thought that either that or I would be kidnapped and trafficked to Kazakhstan or thrown in a body back and thrown into the Atlantic."

"That is a little dramatic, don't you think?"

"Whoa! That was the first contraction I think I've ever heard you use. That was probably the most emotion I've ever heard in your voice, too. Sarcasm too! Wow. Are you falling for me?" If he were falling for me, I have no idea how I would react. It would almost be like a dream come true, except for the fact that while I found him utterly irresistible, I didn't trust him.

"Of course I have not. Due to some circumstances, I have to leave for Japan today. I need to be at the airport in two hours. You, Emma Knightly, are coming with me."

"Oh, I get it. You need me to manage all the business stuff while you are having fun in Tokyo. That just doesn't seem fair.

"Emma." Kyoya pushed the hold button and the Elevator came to a stop. I continued to write as he pinned me up against the wall. Oh, dear god, "From this moment on, as much as I want to throw you out of the top floor of this building, we work as a team. The only way you are going to keep your job, and I am going to keep my sanity is if we work together."

"Umn. Alright. I'm your secretary. It is kind of my job to work with you, regardless of how

much I want to string you up by your thumbs and poke you with hot metal. Mr. Ootori, I just need to know what is going on."

"That bastard!" Kyoya yelled as he fell into a squat, his head in his hands. How the hell was I supposed to deal with this? He goes from wall of evil and ice to angry meltdown overnight?

"Uh, sir, it isn't as if I am concerned or anything, but what bastard? What happened, Mr. Ootori." He stood up, the normal calm and collected look on his face, and brushed his clothes straighter. There was still a fire in his eyes that I had never seen before, even when directed at me. It was a passionate flame of anger.

"The Host club, the one I was in during high school. No doubt you've done your research on that aspect of my life?"

"Of course I have."

"Good. Because you are going to be spending the next two months of your life with them. In Japan."

"Sir. I'm not following"

"You have to stop calling me sir as well. You must call me Kyoya. Tamaki, my _former_ best friend after this incident, has called together a ten year Host club reunion. The theme for this reunion is 'Everybody with Somebody to Love.' Due to the overall denseness and inability to listen to reason of my fellow hosts, you are not just my secretary. To them you are much more than either of us would ever, _ever_, wish to be"

"Shit."

"My sentiments exactly, Emma. From now on, though both of us will most likely feel like jumping off of any high place where there is asphalt or concrete below, you and I are madly in love."

Suddenly, today is the worst Monday of my life.

IIIII

A/N – Dun. Dun. Dun. So, yeah, I bet you were wondering when the rest of the Host Club will enter the scene. Don't worry, they're coming!

Thank you to all of those who reviewed so far. I love getting them and they make me want to write more. If you have anything to say about this fic, please review! See you in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – Hello all! Thanks everyone for reviewing this story. Sorry it has taken so long for me to upload this chapter but nearly everything for my Grad School classes has been due these past few weeks. Thanks for being patient. Anyways, thank you to all the people reading this and giving me comments. I love receiving input, so thanks to all of you! I've tried to respond to everyone who has sent a signed message, but to those who leave unsigned reviews, thank you just as much!

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

IIIII

We have been flying for nearly fourteen hours. Everyone has managed to sleep for nearly the entirety of those fourteen hours. Everyone, that is, except for me. I have been working, attempting to preset deadlines for meeting clients' expectations, assigning staff to multiple tasks that normally lie outside of their jurisdiction, giving Christopher my entire list of meetings, social engagements, and approval paperwork and signatures, as well as mulling over exactly how Tamaki was such an idiot. Most of the past hour has been spent thinking about that moron, his moronic plan, and his general moronic brain rhythm.

Tamaki honestly thought that Emma Knightly and I were, it pains me to even write it, together. Dating. He even went so far as to suggest that we were in a secret engagement. Secret, however, due to my status as a CEO and Emma's status as my secretary. According to Tamaki, if the company (or my father) were to find out of our passionate rendezvous, poor Emma—my hand cramps writing those words successively—would be flung into the streets and made to make a living collecting soda cans and recycling them for five cents each.

I thought that the twins knew exactly how I felt about Emma after I threatened to have them sent to Antarctica with a one way ticket and two parkas, but now they were on Tamaki's side. Naturally.

Haruhi, however, was also on Tamaki's side, though she knew, even more than the twins, how I felt about Emma Knightly. She, apparently, played a large part in helping her idiotically lovable husband come up with the theme for this horrible waste of time, money, and oxygen.

"Haruhi, you and I have always has mutual understanding in regards to Tamaki's half-wit schemes. Why now, when this scheme actually has the potential to be detrimental to _solely my_ health, did you decide to break the common bond between us that was built upon the mutual acknowledgement of Tamaki's idiocy?" I had said to Haruhi as we talked via the internet after the rest of the Host Club had logged off, hoping that her answer would be in my favor.

"Because, like most of his other plans, this one actually has a pretty profound point. The funny thing is that you haven't caught on yet, which makes me want to take part in this plan even more. To quote a certain Shadow King I know, this could be very, hmn, what's that word, oh yes, _interesting_."

"Haruhi, when did you become so good at scheming?"

"It isn't scheming, Kyoya-sempai, it is merely aligning myself with the cause that brings me the most benefit and gain. It will be _interesting_ to see how this situation plays out. Besides, I'm a prosecutor, and I'm good at my job."

She was becoming more and more comfortable with analyzing information and creating a flawless attack strategy. What she called prosecuting, I called scheming, especially when it involved input from Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru. Haruhi was right about one aspect of our conversation—I had no idea what they really had in mind. Tamaki's stupidity in not even allowing me the ability to describe to him how much I loathe Emma meant that this plan was merely a fanatic princely character getting together a group of High School friends while allowing spouses and partners to enjoy the celebration as well. However, if that was merely his plan then why was Haruhi so _interested_ by this plan? Perhaps it is only because she is married to Tamaki and therefore contractually obligated to humor his dimwitted schemes.

One thing was certain though: Emma Knightly would have to work extremely hard during this trip to Japan to not be assassinated by a sniper from the Black Onion Squad.

"Kyo-chan, have you slept at all?" I heard Honey-sempai whisper to me a few seconds ago. He moved to the seat across from me and had been watching me finish writing down my thoughts. We were used to this, well, he was at least. Often, at the beginning of our tenure as roommates, I would work while he was attempting to discuss something with me. Since Honey-sempai has always been much quicker than anyone gives him credit for, he soon learned that if he sat quietly with me, I would converse with him when I was done working.

"No. I have had a lot of work to do. Tamaki's capriciousness has not only overwhelmed my accounting skills but also my managerial skills. The entire stateside branch of Ootori Medical has had to be restructured for this two month ludicrousy, which has not been an easy task. On the other hand, I have to spend two months trapped with the monster asleep over there." I nodded over to Emma and pushed up my glasses. Contacts get too dry on long plane rides; besides, if any of our former Host club customers see me without my glasses, their expectations would be ruined, and if there was something I was going to gain out of this idiocy, it was going to be some sort of profit.

"It's so weird that we will all be together soon. I mean, I've gone back at least two or three times a year, but I've never seen anyone other than Tama-chan, Haru-chan, Kao-chan, and Takashi. You haven't been back since Tama-chan's mother died two years ago, and even then you only stayed that weekend, only for the funeral. Not only that, but you look like you still aren't sleeping well. Did you ever go to the doctor like I said?"

"Honey-sempai, please, not this again. I sleep quite enough for the amount of work I have to do on a daily basis. I exercise regularly and eat often enough to keep my blood pressure stable. I know what is right for myself. I always have."

"You say that, but we all know that you tend to take care of everyone else before yourself. I know you don't want to admit it, but you do it. You even did it for Emma-san. You helped her pack for this trip and even paid her rent for her in advance."

"You may see it as kindness and selflessness; I see it as making sure everything is done according to my schedule and to my predilection." Here we go again. Honey-sempai worried unnecessarily about people. He never spent much time dwelling on his concerns, choosing to engage in his hobbies and delicacies instead, but his quick words and thoughts held sharp barbs that took forever to recover from.

"Mitsukuni! Look what we found in the kitchen this plane has!" Natasha's voice could be heard rapidly galloping up from the front of the plane.

"There's a whole bunch of chocolate mousse! Help me eat it?" My silence was ruined. Emma was following Natasha, nine cups of chocolate mousse balanced in her hands. Why could she not sleep for longer? Perhaps I should have drugged her.

"I LOVE sweets!"

"Aw, Mitsukuni, you're so cute!" Natasha flung her arms around her husband and nuzzled him into her. It was strange for two grown adults to act so childish, but it was Honey-sempai.

"He is utterly adorable! Unlike Mr. Grumpster 3000 over there. Are you going to stay for some snacks?" Emma. She smiled and held out the mousse to me. Her eyes presented it as a challenge, a challenge I was not in the mood to accept as seeing her repugnant features gave me a headache.

"I do not like sweets. Perhaps I will take your advice, Honey-sempai, and try to sleep." We land in about another hour and a half to two hours. That would be enough time to rest and forget that I am on a plane with a monster on the way to see a moron and his minions. All of them, I am certain, conspiring against me as I finish writing this.

IIIII

"What a lame guy. Seriously. It's just chocolate mousse." I had been asleep for the past thirteen-ish hours. I knew that Kyoya and Honey were chatting; I could hear every word that they said while I still pretended to be asleep. Now that I think about it, he did look dead tired every day, not like he acted like it though.

"Kyo-chan's never really liked sweets. At least he likes spicy things." Honey had already downed three cups of mousse as I wrote what little I wrote.

"I noticed that the night he invited me to dinner in order to blackmail me. Good thing I had that Kaoru guy watching my back. I was able to get Kyoya good with that video of his 21st birthday."

"Yeah, Kaoru's shown that to all of us. It's hilarious. So unlike Kyoya in every way." I was glad Natasha agreed with me. We both laughed as I dipped a spoon into my cup of mousse and tasted it—not an easy feat while balancing a notebook and holding a pen.

"It's not funny. At least, I don't think it is. Kyo-chan tries his best to make everything work as flawless as it can. If he didn't then he wouldn't be Kyo-chan." Honey mumbled through a spoonful of mousse, the spoon still sticking out of his mouth.

"That's true Mitsukuni. I haven't known him for that long, but he has always been there for us no matter what he has had to put aside to come for and comfort us. He's a good guy. It took some convincing, but he's a good guy." Natasha stopped laughing with me and ruffled Honey's dirty blond hair.

A good guy. Hmn. Dead sexy—check. Intelligent—check. Devious, devilish, and underhanded—yes. A good guy—I remain unconvinced.

"You know, I believe that while he's sleeping. He looks utterly adorable lying back there like that." Kyoya Ootori did look adorable at the moment. He was laid stretched out a long padded booth at the back of the plane, one arm laid across his stomach while the other laid at his side, knuckles touching the floor. For ones he looked peaceful and not like the conniving demon he was.

"Oh, we should take a picture for Tamaki!" Natasha chuckled, pulling out a camera and taking a picture of the sleeping Prince Charming and Hannibal Lecter hybrid.

"I know exactly how Tama-chan will react! 'Aw, Momma, you were sleeping so soundly. Such a peaceful blissful moment.'"

"Momma?" I asked Honey who just smiled, digging into another mousse.

"Tamaki, the man who organized this whole thing and came up with the idea of that ridiculous High School Host Club, called Kyoya 'Momma' or 'Mother.' He's pretty much the only one who can get away with doing something, well, anything to Kyoya. You wouldn't expect them to be friends, that's for sure." Natasha grinned and looked over at Honey, kissing him on the cheek to get over some mousse that hadn't found its way into the man's mouth—surprisingly.

"It will be good for Kyo-chan to see everyone again. I have a feeling that he's overworking himself again." Honey looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet. He looked more like a little kid than ever, except that his eyes looked like that had wisdom past his years. So adorable.

"He is only at the office during business hours and makes sure that he leaves before the late night security is there. He probably works from home, but I know he is really involved in the community. He's even friends with random store clerks and other people. It's weird."

"Kyo-chan's still Kyo-chan. Come on, Natasha, let's go land this plane!"

I almost forgot that these people were practically millionaires. Kyoya Ootori owned a private jet and due to training courses in aeronautics at NASA his friend and friend-in-law were the pilot and copilot. Go figure. At least we were landing. What time would it be now? We left Monday at 2:00pm, which means that it should be around 7:00pm on Tuesday. A day of my life was wasted, not that I have much of a life anymore. Now I was going to be in Japan for two months. I had a feeling that everyone here was going to keep me incredibly busy; I'm just going to sit back and watch things unfold, find out as much information as I can about all of these people, especially Kyoya Ootori.

Speaking of my sexy yet evil boss. Maybe I should wake him up.

"Kyoya. Kyoya. Wake up, Mr. Ootori." I shook him awake, only to get a glare that would make even Adolf Hitler get chills, "You don't scare me. Get up. We're landing." I grinned at him and hit the side of his face. He did look exhausted, so maybe Honey was right, and he was working himself to hard.

"Emma, just know that while I will be civil to you and while I will act as if I actually care about your wellbeing, inside I will still hope you suddenly get locked in a closet for the entirety of these two months."

"Just as long as you're locked in with me, cupcake."

All that happened was another icy glare from Mr. Ootori. Cupcake. That was a good one. Along with figuring out as much as I can, I wonder if I can actually make Kyoya Ootori more pissed off at me. Or, I wonder if I could actually break down his barriers of disgust and make him actually fall in love with me. Well, this will be interesting.

"Aw, if you don't like that one how about I call you El Diablo. That sounds like a more appropriate nickname." What a grouch. He just walked away from me, grabbing his laptop messenger bag as the plane came to a stop. I sighed. While this was going to be fun, it would be oh so exhausting.

"Ready to go out?" Honey bounded out of the cockpit, smiling from ear to ear, a backpack firmly secured on his back. He opened the plane door and a cool November breeze rushed in. It was invigorating. Natasha walked out of the cockpit, closing the door behind her and following Honey down the stairs.

"What are you doing standing there? Put down the pen and get moving."

"Don't rush me!" I waved my fluffy pen in Kyoya's face and continued writing this as soon as I descended the stairs. God, I love this pen. I love how fluffy it is and how thin the tip is because it's good for writing in shorthand. I also love, passionately love, how much this pen pisses him off.

"TAKASHI!" I watched as the 6'2" Russian woman and her 5'3" Japanese blondie broke into a sprint down the tarmac, the latter leaping into the arms of a black haired man who was about as tall as Natasha as they stood next to a limousine. Another small—skinny rather than short—Asian stood next to the taller man with a smug look on her face.

"Kyo-kun!" The smug looking woman walked up to Kyoya and me calmly, slugging my boss on the arm. His face looked unamused and unphased, but it looked like the corners of his lips turned up just a tad.

"Sayaka, why do you feel the need to hit me every time we greet one another."

"It's a love tap. Just be glad I don't love you more." The woman, Sayaka I assume, said as she patted Kyoya's shoulder—patted it audibly.

"Yeah. Hi, Kyoya." The tall man spoke—I dunno if you could call that speaking actually—with a deep monotone voice as he reached out and placed a large hand on top of Kyoya's head. This was definitely one of the guys from the Host Club pictures. He seemed a little frightening to me at first, but now all I could think of was that this tender manly affection was going to make me fangasim. It was like a shojo manga.

"Well, Mori-sempai, Sayaka is your wife. If that is how she shows affection then it worries me. For your sake of course." Kyoya spoke with some shred of emotion. It sounded almost—how to put it—gleeful? It was subtle, but it was there. I was beginning to wonder just who exactly were these Host club guys to start chipping away the icy barrier of Mr. Kyoya Ootori.

"Don't worry Kyo-kun, I just verbally abuse him. He likes it; it turns him on." Sayaka grinned as she put one arm around the tall man who was both Takashi and Mori-sempai. They shared an awkwardly cheesy glance also awkwardly reminiscent of shojo before Takashi/Mori-sempai put his hand in Sayaka's back pocket. I noticed a little squeeze in there. Pervert.

Honey must have noticed too because he began to giggle profusely. Was this guy really almost twenty nine?

"Kyoya." Takashi/Mori-sempai grunted.

"Yeah. You're so rude Kyo-kun. How dare you not introduce your lovely girlfriend! I knew there was a reason you said we needed to speak in English."

"Oh, right. Mori-sempai, Sayaka, this is Emma Knightly. She is my secretary as well as my girlfriend." I'm pretty sure my eyes widened a little bit. Kyoya was able to say that without pausing, smiling as he said so and putting his arm around my shoulders, pulling me towards him slightly.

"Mhmm. I don't believe it. She seems too good for you. Anyways, did you bring me my chocolate?" I thought that I was going to have to put my notebook down, but apparently Sayaka was more interested in something other than me. Mori—I'm just going to call him this cause that's what Kyoya does—began to look me up and down. He was emotionless, but it was like he had x-ray vision. Intimidating.

"Here."

"This is just one bar! Cheapskate!" Sayaka grabbed a bar in bronze foil from Kyoya's outstretched hand, ripped it open, and bit off a huge chunk, "Oh God, so fucking good!"

"I bought you a case and they are going to be guarded by Mori-sempai or you will eat all of them in one sitting. Just so you know, it cost twenty American dollars a bar to import them from Belgium. Your husband is going to ration your intake." It almost looked as if Sayaka was going to bite of Kyoya's nose or yell at him or something but something interrupted. I heard an "Ootori-san" but the rest was all Japanese to me—literally.

A random guy rolled up Kyoya's Kawasaki and parked it near us. Kyoya said something in Japanese and handed the man some paper currency that I assumed to be a Yen. Rich bastard. He's able to afford buying Belgium chocolate bars for twenty bucks a piece as well as own a private jet with enough storage space to transport his motorcycle. I guess I underestimated my boss's wealth.

"Yay! Now we can finally go to the hotel!" Natasha chimed in.

"It'll be so exciting to all be in the same house! Tama-chan was nice to let us all stay with him!" Honey-sempai grabbed Natasha's arm as they got into the limousine we were all standing beside.

"See ya" Mori said as he turned the still munching Sayaka around as she waved back at us, the two of them getting in the car.

"Here. I got an extra helmet for you."

"I really get to ride it?" No way! So exciting. I was practically running in place.

"Of course. Now hold still." I had to pause in my writing as Kyoya Ootori put the helmet on my head and secured the chin strap, his hands were gentle and cool as the brushed against my chin. My heart all but leapt out of my chest.

"Well, you're really getting into character. Are you sure you're not falling for me?" I fluffed my pen on his cheek only to receive an evil gaze and a sinister smirk that I'm sure was the real cause of the Black Death.

"Not in the slightest. Sayaka is watching us. She obviously does not believe that we are dating. If I am going to survive this trip and if you hold any attachment to your salary, benefits, and your life, you will play along.

"Well when you put it like that," I leaned forward so that I was whispering close to his ear, "then I guess I have to accept it, huh?"

"Just get on the motorcycle and shut up. If you ever get that close to me again I will pop a wheelie and toss you off of my bike without any hesitation."

"Oh Kyoya, Oh! I like it rough. Say it again." I could tell that he was resisting the urge to hit me, but who would have passed up an opportunity like that?

IIIII

A/N – Hahaha. I like that last part. Makes me laugh. Anyways, if you have something to say then please review! Next chapter: Host club reunion and Kyoya's birthday! Stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – THANK YOU! I appreciate all of your reviews and am super glad that you liked the story. This chapter was fun to write. There is some significant development for Kyoya and Emma, so look forward to that. Also, for those of you who have read _Semicolon Blues_, Kate and Kurt make a cameo. You'll probably be able to tell right away.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please review this chapter with your comments, questions, and such—I really look forward to them.

IIIII

Currently, I am standing outside of the most exquisite mansion I've ever seen in my entire life. When I said earlier that Kyoya Ootori's house back in Boston could contain six of my apartments, I never thought I'd see someplace that could hold six of his houses. This mansion was so exquisite that it gave me a headache to look at the tall columns. A beautiful old marble gate surrounded the whole house—not that you can really call it a house—and there were flowers everywhere. There were also a few trellises covered with ivy with pathways leading to benches and fountains. This was also like something out of a shojo manga. I can't believe this is happening to me. To _me_!

"Close your mouth. No one would believe that my girlfriend would gawk so profoundly at a display of wealth." Kyoya looked at me with his eyebrows raised as he guided his motorcycle towards a kid in black slacks and a white shirt.

"It's just so pretty." My voice wilted slightly at the end, "Please tell me that you own a house like this. Please, please, please!"

"I do not."

"Kyo-chan's father still does! It's the house he grew up in! It's really big too!" Honey ran up to me, Natasha in tow.

"Really? Can we go? I've always wanted to sit in a Japanese house! Do you have one of those—shoot, I'm blanking on the name—one of those floor-table-quilt things that are in anime and manga?"

"Kotatsu." Mori walked up next to me, Sayaka in his arms.

"Yeah! One of those?" Honey began to giggle, and I saw Mori smile. The two wives just looked at one another and tried to choke back their own laughter. Kyoya's face nearly blanched, "Umn. Is there something wrong? Did I ask something culturally insensitive? Gomenasai!" Shoot. I felt that saying 'sorry' in Japanese might make up for it. Maybe.

"Kotatsu are used in the winter time, and while it is not yet winter, it is _highly_ probable that the moron who resides here will own one."

"Mmmm," The monosyllable came from Mori. Does he know how to speak?

"Yeah, Takashi is right; we should probably go inside before Tama-kun has a heart attack because he thinks we're late." Well, at least _someone_ understood him. I gulped, were we really going to be going inside of this manor?

Kyoya placed his arm around my waist. He really needs to stop touching me so gently. It just makes me want to undress him.

"Stop being so tense. As soon as we get inside, I will make sure to release you. You can count on that."

If only it was that simple. Remember, Emma, you are here as secretary and informant. You just want to know more about these crazy people and your boss. It'd be hilarious if he fell in love with you, but you need to be more devious about this and less malicious. He is still your boss, and these are his good friends. Try your best not to screw things up.

The six of us walked up the marble steps. As soon as Mori was about to knock on the doors the two of them flew open to reveal a very handsome blond haired man that I recognized from the few photos at Kyoya's home and the video. He was the man Kyoya kissed—Tamaki, I assumed.

"Honey-sempai! Natasha! It's been so long since I've seen either of you! At least six months! I'm so happy to have you here!" I scooted a little closer to Kyoya. We were behind the two other couples, and this guy didn't seem to have noticed us yet. His eyes were sparking like he could burst into tears at any moment. His exuberance was like a gunshot.

"Tama-chan!" Honey nearly leapt into Tamaki's arms. Natasha followed suit, leaning her head down on Tamaki's head.

"Yeah, yeah, happy reunion, but Mori and I did the labor for bringing these people here, and I'm starving, so we should go eat. Besides, our kids are inside and we should get them before Lily and Sophie kidnap them. Come on, Takashi." Sayaka grabbed Mori's hand and pushed her way past Tamaki, patting him on the shoulder as she passed him. Honey and Natasha followed. I guess it was our turn.

"Glad to see that you are still as excitable as ever, Tamaki." Kyoya let go of my waist and walked closer to the blond man.

"KYOYA! Mon-ami!" In some awkwardly and nearly-cartoonish move, Tamaki ran up to Kyoya and squeeze him so hard around the top that it looked like my boss was a penguin, and rubbed his head against Kyoya's, "It's been too long."

"Almost two years."

"And this! This gorgeous princess must be Emma Knightly! Kyoya! How dare you hide such a flower from me! Mademoiselle, I am honored to have you with us." Tamaki had taken my hand, kissed the back, and pressed a light purple rose into it very delicately. Now I was holding the pen and rose with the same hand.

"I'm honored to be here! You are _such_ a charming man! I don't think I've ever seen a prince like you before."

"Do not encourage him, Emma."

"Why not. Beautiful people should be able to show that they're beautiful, especially when they are beautiful inside and out."

"Kyoya, I like her! Come on, Emma, I shall escort you." Gorgeous. Tamaki was holding out his elbow for me to take. I'm not passing up this opportunity. I just wish Kyoya had more of a jealous look on his face instead of one that said "good riddance." Well, this is only day one, and I've already managed to win over his best friend.

"Sure, Tamaki. I'd love that!"

IIIII

"Yes! This is Monet! Of course, this is not the first copy. That painting is stored in the Philadelphia Museum of Art, though this is the second copy he created. I had to buy it after my wife and I honeymooned in Europe. Amsterdam was quite exquisite. I had never been to the German countryside even though I was raised in France."

"This is the first time I've been abroad, but I have been to the Philadelphia Museum of Art. My brother and his partner are wedding planners and travel to a lot of major cities in the states. If they go on a holiday, I accompany them. I absolutely love pretty things!"

Emma subtly pulled her purple monstrosity of a pen out of her pocket and wiggled it for emphasis of what she said. Of course, she only showed it behind her back, so only I could see it. She and Tamaki continued talking about the artwork, Emma naming the pieces and Tamaki complimenting her and going to long tales about how he acquired them, or why he acquired them.

I was walking behind them. Of course this idiot would be entranced by Emma. I was simply waiting for the moment when she skinned him alive to make a purse. Then again, her brightness reminded me a lot of Tamaki, which accounts for why they are getting along so well now. It was just those eyes and the manipulative mind behind them that was different. Tamaki could not be like that if he tried.

"Kyoya-sempai!" Hikaru and Kaoru. The two of them ran towards us from the side. Emma screamed in surprise. What a wonderful sound.

"You're finally here! Tono, why are you taking them the long way around?" Hikaru decided to keep his brown hair, though it had some highlights in it. His haircut had changed as well. It was longer on one side, shorter on the other, and there was a braid with a charm with feathers hanging on the shorter side. He had been living with fashionista's too long.

"Sayaka's about ready to eat one of the chairs." Kaoru was on the other side in a plane white t-shirt and brown business slacks. The two of them looked like they came from two different worlds.

"Are those Armani skinny-jeans?" Emma had gotten over her surprise and had sided up to Hikaru, kneeling down to look at the legs of his pants. Did she have to have something in common with all of them? That would just make her more trouble and make this "vacation" more difficult for me.

"I like her. She's got a good eye. If you look at them though, you'll see that they're actually leather. The weave of it makes it seem as if they are regular fabric, but if you look at it from a different light, like what happens when I move my legs like this, it's just individual pieces of leather formed together in the same pattern used by most companies producing jeans. I designed them specifically for Gio. That old man has such an eye for fashion."

"I love all of the jewelry. These rings are spectacularly brilliant!"

"Well, here, have one. Call it compensation for having a money-grubbing tax collector for a boss." Hikaru glanced up at me and grinned smugly as he put one of his rings on Emma's hands. At least having her mouth open in excitement meant that there was nothing coming out of it.

"Hikaru! Don't hog Emma to yourself. I'm the host here!" Tamaki screeched as he tried to grab Emma away from Hikaru, only to have Kaoru intercept.

"Tamaki-sempai, I was the one who met her first, anyways. I hope you remember me!" Kaoru placed his arm on her shoulder once he successfully dislodged her from Tamaki, leaning down so that he was inches away from her face. She blushed quickly but then straightened and grinned, her cold eyes met mine with vigor.

"Of course I do! You were the one who I talked to online about, Kyoya. I hope we get to have more chats like that soon."

"Don't worry. We can tell you anything you want to know about Kyoya-sempai!" The two of them said together. Hikaru latched onto Emma as the two of them began dragging her down the hallway.

"Those idiots still have as much energy as ever." Tamaki sighed as he walked over to me and placed his arm around my shoulders, "Welcome back, Kyoya."

"It is good to be back. Surprisingly."

"Don't be so mean. I've been worried about you. You don't take care of yourself anymore, and if you don't take care of yourself then your youth will waste away, you won't have any fun, and you'll develop wrinkles."

I did not answer him. Speaking only encourages him sometimes.

"Emma's pretty and nice. She has the same look in her eyes that you do, the one that says she's analyzing everything. It'd be a shame if you didn't actually try to bring out the gentleman I know is in there somewhere and actually try and befriend her. It's obvious she likes you. Only someone who liked you would consent to spending fourteen hours on a plane with you."

"Of course she likes me. We are dating after all." Every time I said that I felt like I needed to wash my mouth out with soap or hydrochloric acid, whichever would get the job done.

"None of us actually believe that. We all know that you, of all people, wouldn't be dating someone. I just knew that it would get you to come here and have someone with you when all of the Hosts aren't together, to make sure that you don't hole yourself in your room and work constantly. I'm not as much of an idiot as you suppose, well, not when it comes to my friends, especially when it comes to you, Kyoya."

So that is what Haruhi meant when she said that I did not get it yet. They were trying to play matchmaker, not actually thinking that I already had a match. Well, this actually would make things easier. At least now I wouldn't have to touch that nauseating woman or refer to her as my girlfriend.

"Besides, Kyoya, it's not good for you to be alone."

"I like being alone, and I have plenty of people in my life."

"Acquaintances and business partners, not friends. You might be able to lie to yourself, mon-ami, but you can never lie to me. Come on. If we're late for dinner Haruhi might kill me."

"You know, that would not be that much of a bad thing."

"How mean! Kyoya, take it back right now!" And the maturity disappears.

IIIII

"What's taking them so long? If they don't hurry up then I'm going to start eating the tablecloth." Sayaka was sitting down with her head on the table, her arms curled around her torso.

"Sayaka."

"But Takashi, just because I ate a whole chocolate bar doesn't mean that I'm not hungry! That just made me hungrier!" It was beyond me how she knew what he meant or how she could get all of that from one word. It wasn't even as if Mori's tone changed.

"Honestly, I just want to start eating. I have to feed two people now. Kaoru, go check on them." The girl from the video who had the pink bow in her hair was Renge Houshakuji, but she looked irritated and I really didn't want to mess with her yet. Besides, if we talked now I wouldn't stop.

"Renge, they were right behind us. I swear. If you want me to go look then I will but…" Kaoru walked up to Renge and grabbed her hand, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Emma, just so you know, none of us really think that you and Kyoya-sempai are dating. It was just a ploy to get him to come without bringing his work and nothing else. I'm surprised he didn't figure it out sooner. Maybe he's going senile. At any rate, just keep him company and make sure he's taking care of himself." Haruhi, who I met first, was Tamaki's wife. She was cute and had huge eyes. You could tell that she really loved Tamaki.

"Tama-chan's been worried about Kyoya for a long time. They're probably talking right now." Honey was sitting down at the table next to Natasha, his feet swinging forwards and backwards.

I had been in the dining room—which could contain two of my apartments—with everyone for a few minutes. The two twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, were introducing me to everyone. So far, I had met Haruhi and Renge, but everyone was talking to everyone so there were a few people in her I hadn't met yet, including the children who were all sitting on the rug at the opposite side of the room listening to a young girl read to them.

"Hey, Hikaru, Kaoru, you haven't introduced this woman to me yet, what the hell? First you guys tell me that Kyoya's dating her, and then you tell me that he isn't and she's just his secretary. Shit, you confuse the fucking hell out of me."

"Language, Kate. Language." Two people came up to me, the woman pulling the two twins down to her height by their ears. I would guess that she was only about 5'1" or 5'2," shorter than Honey—surprisingly, "I'm Kurt Hisugawa and this is my wife Kate. We were teachers at Ouran when they were in High School."

"Hisu-sempai still teaches science at Ouran, and he lived in America for a while." Hikaru said, rubbing his reddened ear.

"Kate-sempai is the head researcher at one of the Suoh language immersion schools. She teaches classes as well. She's an American too." Kaoru was also rubbing his ear.

"True story. If they start talking in Japanese around you, come right to me and I will not only translate but will smack them for you. I was the one who taught them English before they all studied abroad in Boston, so they better speak it."

I couldn't really imagine this woman doing anything seriously life threatening to these guys, but the way Hikaru and Kaoru stepped back could be an indication of something.

"If I don't get food soon then I'm going to kill someone." Sayaka was still grumbling over at the table, Natasha and Honey trying to calm her down.

"Mom, we have to go soon. I still have homework to do." The young girl who had been reading to the five younger kids walked up to where I was standing with the Hisugawa's. She had a thin but long baby in her arms and another little boy at her side.

"What child chooses to go home from a party where free food is served just to do her homework?" The woman named Kate growled.

"Your child." Mori was suddenly at our side. How did he move so quickly? He knelt down and grabbed the child who was standing next to the young girls legs then took the baby in his arms. Now that I look at them, the tufts of black hair on the children's heads were oddly reminiscent of Mori's. Ah. I get it. They're his.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Where's Daddy!" A little girl ran up to Haruhi who had just come to stand with us. She looked like the five year old version of the girl in that picture with Kyoya.

"Don't worry, Sophie, he'll be here soon. Guess who he has with him?"

"UNCLE KYOKYO!" Sophie sprinted towards the door that had just opened.

"Oh, Sophie, come to Daddy!" Tamaki had run into the room and in front of Sophie in order to intercept her, but she just ran right around him and leapt into Kyoya's arms. I could tell whether I was more amused at Tamaki who was hunched in the corner, Hikaru and Kaoru trying to console him, or at the fact Kyoya was holding a child and seemed slightly happy about it. Who _were_ these people to him?

Kyoya said something to the little girl in Japanese and she responded quickly in Japanese as well, her cheeks getting red before laughing out loud.

"Sophie, why don't you show Uncle Kyokyo what you learned today." Kate walked up to Kyoya and patted Sophie on the head.

"The cat sat on the mat. The rat ran. The cat ate the rat." Sophie said with a heavy accent, but she said it in English, probably almost as well as any Kindergartener could.

"You really taught her something so violent?" Tamaki had recovered from whatever was bothering him and was standing there, smiling by our side as he looked at his little girl. He looked so adorable like that, but definitely not as adorable as Kyoya—if that was even possible.

"She's got to learn sometime. Kyoya, nice to see you again, glad you're going to be here for a couple months, Happy Birthday, we'll see you again, all that Jazz." Kate just patted Kyoya on the shoulder. Kurt and the Hisugawa child said something in Japanese to which he responded to and then they left.

"Good, God, hurry up! I'm hungry!" Sayaka yelled from the table as she was setting up two booster seats for two more children with black hair. I was beginning to think she was a breeding factory. Tamaki and Haruhi ran to the kitchen together, probably to tell the cooks and maids to start serving the food.

"So, did they tell you the good news?" Kyoya whispered into my ear.

"That we're no longer dating, and I'm here as your secretary so that you don't overwork yourself and actually spend time with them? Yeah, they told me that. Don't worry, Kyoya, I won't let them down."

"That is what I was afraid of. Keep in mind, Emma, that though we aren't playing a game with them anymore, you still need my approval if you want to keep your job."

Oh yes, I'll keep that in mind. However, you don't know that the game of being your girlfriend wasn't the only one I was playing. Now I can devote my time solely to making you mine or making you suffer, whichever seems more fun at the time.

IIIII

I am exhausted. I hate birthdays. Celebrating them is a waste of money and time. I have not checked the company, and it is already 10:00am in Boston. I also need sleep, though I need to check in with Christopher before that happens.

"Did they say why we are in a room with only one bed? This house is _huge_, so it seems unlikely that there is only this room available." Emma was unpacking her suitcase, putting her clothes neatly into the armoire. I was more worried about hooking up my laptop and logging into the company, but since Emma had orders from Haruhi and Tamaki to "take care of me," I would have to wait until Emma was soundly asleep.

"Well, this is the room I generally stay in when I visit, and though this mansion is very large, it does not have many rooms. As to why there is not a second bed, I have no clue. I would imagine that Tamaki thought that adding a second bed would make this room look more like a hotel, thereby detracting from the beauty of the room. Something like that seems the most plausible, though it does not make sense."

"He is a little high strung. I like his energy though. He's happy and excitable. I think we will get along really well. Haruhi's adorable too. Those eyes are so sparkly and huge. I can't believe you made her dress as a guy for an entire year of high school."

Of course, dinner was spent with regaling Emma with stories about our Host Club days as well as everyone sharing stories from their current situation. Mori-sempai and Haruhi were currently co-prosecuting a case together about a recent string of murders that happened in Okinawa. That only got us all talking about the first time we went to the beach together.

"It kind of surprises me that all of you are friends. You don't seem to fit in with them but at the same time you do. I don't really understand why they think you need a babysitter. You seemed to be having fun tonight. Are you listening to me?"

"Well, I hear you talking. Ah! What did you just…hmn." Emma just threw my sweatpants at me. I looked up only to see that her back was turned and she had moved onto my suitcase.

"Emma, would you stop rummaging through my suitcase like that. Everything important was already on hangers."

"Stop being such a stiff. I thought maybe you'd loosen up after figuring out that we weren't going to have to pretend to date. What with all of the glee and bliss surrounding us at dinner."

"I am going to change. There should be extra blankets in one of the armoires; this couch is pretty comfortable, so you should be fine." I did not register what she started screaming at me as I locked myself into the restroom. I was exhausted. What was Tamaki thinking? It was not as if I needed anyone her to watch over me. I was twenty-eight and perfectly capable of taking care of myself.

IIIII

I spent about two minutes making faces at the locked bathroom door. Stupid, Kyoya. He was such a, I don't know, ugh, I can't, ah! What was he thinking? How could he be so cold when all of his friends were around him, when the night was filled with so much fun and laughter? What was going on in that head of his?

"'The couch is pretty comfortable, so you should be fine.'" I grumbled to myself as I walked to a different closet and opened it. Of course, the blankets were all the way on the top. I'm above average height for a girl, but these closets were huge! Now I have to get a chair, stand on the chair, and get the stupid blankets down for the stupid idiot boss of mine who won't share a freaking bed. Was he so repulsed by me that he wouldn't even share this bed. The bed was larger than any king size bed that five people could probably fit reasonably well on it.

"Emma," Kyoya came out of the bathroom and threw his dirty clothes in his suitcase before sitting on the bed, taking off his glasses, and laying down. Why did he have to be shirtless. I wanted to pummel him and pounce on him at the same time.

"What if I told you I sleep in the nude?"

"What if I told you that I would give you a raise to keep at least a foot away from me at all times?"

"Point taken." I grabbed the pajamas I did bring—because I really am _not _ an exhibitionist—and stormed into the bathroom. Stupid, Kyoya. I am _not_ sleeping on a couch.

IIIII

"Why is it that women feel the need to be violent with me?" I was just lying on the bed, minding my own business and checking my e-mail on my phone when Emma stalked out of the bathroom, stood next to the bed, and forcibly shoved me off of it.

"Because you deserve it you little prick!" I had grabbed my glasses and notebook and wrote what had happened. I give up. I was going to be getting up as soon as she was asleep to do work anyways, so why not just let her have the bed. Something red was invading my vision. Blood. That monster made me bleed. Would it be improper to hit her or, better yet, throw her out the window?

"Kyoya, oh, I'm sorry. Don't move. I have a first-aid kit in my purse."

"It's fine. I'll just wash it off." I'm going back to the restroom to take care of this before Emma attacks me with false affection and ends up breaking my neck this time.

IIIII

"Would you just keep putting pressure on that for me?" I was sitting on the edge of the bathtub while Kyoya sat on the toilet, fussing.

"You are the one with the first aid kit. Why are you sitting there writing instead of actually helping as you so vehemently insisted when you followed me in here?"

"Because you haven't given me permission to assist you yet, and I'm making sure that I stay a foot away from you so that I don't lose my raise. I could use that money to buy Christmas presents. It's never too early to start planning for holidays. Hey! Don't take it off."

"It should be done bleeding by now; it does not hurt at all."

"I got a look at it while you were walking in here. I actually took quite a good chunk of flesh out, so it will scar if you don't let me take care of it, but I really don't want to lose that raise."

"Whose fault is that?" He raised the eyebrow that wasn't connected to a large tissue covered gash, his voice smug but amused. It made me smile.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry that I pushed you off of the bed, but really, we can just throw a pillow between us. That bed is big enough."

"No. Can I take this off now and go to bed?" Seriously. He was acting like a little kid. I mean, it felt like he was letting down his guard a little bit, but that could be due to the gash to his head.

"No. I can see that it is still bleeding slightly. Keep putting pressure on it. I'd help you but, as I said, I want that raise."

"You can still have the raise, and I will let you near me this once if it means I can go to sleep."

"Can I check to make sure you don't have a concussion too? I mean, your actually consenting to let me touch you, so I think we may need to worry about brain damage."

"Whatever. At this point I just really want to go to sleep."

Finally. Men were so stubborn.

IIIII

The monster fell asleep. Apparently, I do not have a concussion but she is worried about scaring. I ordered a special salve from the Japanese branch of Ootori Medical. At first I was surprised that she knew anything medical, but then I remembered that part of the reason I hired her was due to the fact she spent three years as an EMT. She is a serial-employee. I think that her shtick as an EMT was probably the longest she's had a job and a year and a half of that was to get her associates degree.

It is three in the morning. In Boston it is 2:00pm. I have been prepping Christopher for a meeting since about midnight here, and the meeting begins at 2:30pm at Boston and is an incredibly important meeting. I need the backing of the rubber factory he is meeting with in order to continue producing IV tubes of the same high quality. The factory we used before moved overseas and it would cost too much to import from their new location. If we have to sacrifice quality, I will not change companies, but then some more creative accounting would have to take place to make sure the quality does not change and Ootori Medical U.S. will not suffer significant financial loss. The best option would be to make a deal with this new factory, but that is in Christopher's hands, which makes me wonder why I am even here in the first place at the behest of a complete moron who seems to be more worried about my personal and private life than I am.

"It is nearly three in the morning. I would be neglecting my duties as your secretary, roommate, and breaking my promise to Tamaki and Haruhi if I didn't tell you to go to bed. Go to bed!" Emma said. She was suddenly sitting on the couch next to me, not a hint of exhaustion in her face and a little too close for comfort. She had just gotten out of bed, so her body heat was radiating and making me incredibly uncomfortable and nauseated. .

"Not now. Christopher has a meeting in thirty minutes and needs me to finish sending him documents."

"Let me take care of it. I'm pretty sure that everyone knows how to upload documents to the internet. Besides, I had Ted-the-IT-guy create a server where any documents we create here will be able to be saved to the new drive and automatically available in Boston. I can't believe you didn't think of doing something like that before, especially since you travel so much." How was she so awake right now? She must be a morning person. I did not think I could have anything else that I truly detested about her. I think the only thing I like is that she is moderately intelligent.

"That was a good idea, Emma. I think I will let you keep your raise even though you are invading my personal space."

"I'm trying to make you uncomfortable enough so that you concede defeat and go to bed. I can handle this so get in that bed now, Kyoya Ootori!" How dare she talk to me like that.

"I would have been in bed ages ago if you had been woman enough to take the couch"

"I was waiting for you to be man enough to not act like you were five and just deal with having to sleep together. Now go, sleep, before I knock you into another piece of furniture. This is really why you brought me along, anyways"

She had a point, and I could tell that she was not going to give in. It was just uploading documents to Christopher; my work was really done. I walked over to the bed, fixing the sheets that had already been messed up due to her turbulent thrashing. If I had slept beside her, I'd probably have bruises. More proof that Emma knightly is a monster

"Just promise me that you will not tell Tamaki that I was up. I do not think I could deal with his fussing."

"Kyoya, I'll promise if you put the notebook down and hit the pillow, or do I have to come over there and tuck you in myself?"

"Not necessary."

Stupid woman. This bed was already ten times as comfortable as that couch, especially since Honey-sempai and Tamaki were right about me not sleeping enough, but I will never admit that to them. Besides, though the source of the comfort makes me want to vomit, I have never felt anything as soothing as this before—the bed is still warm.


	7. Chapter 7

This is my attempt at trying to write down everything that happened up until this point. Currently, I am locked in the restroom, hoping to God that Emma has gone down to breakfast and will not be in the room when I come out. Everything leading up to this point can be blamed on Tamaki. Naturally.

It all began when I was carelessly woken up by none other than the moron himself. Well, to be one hundred percent correct about that fact, I was woken up by Emma who was yelling at the moron. Most of the dialogue I was able to quickly write down while I nursed my wounds, but I am filling in the parts that the morning's insanity did not permit me to write.

"I know we just met, and I would hate to be rude to you in the morning, but get the hell out! I just went to bed about half an hour ago and am in an incredibly foul mood. Usually, I'm a morning person, but that's highly dependent on the condition that _I_ am the one waking _myself_ up and not some dimwit blond bomber who wants us to join him for breakfast! Get out or I will tear you limb from limb and use your body parts as fertilizer!"

"I just wanted to have the family down for breakfast!" Tamaki was at the door, pleading with his most innocent looking face. Emma looked livid. He looked at me, hoping that I would provide him some comfort, but he should have known better than that.

"Tamaki, though I rarely agree with Emma, the notion that you would dare wake us up for something as trivial as breakfast is nearly incomprehensible. I went to sleep at three this morning and am currently suffering from jet lag. Also, what you in your idiocy fail to remember is that _you_ were the one who gave Emma the task of making sure I am satisfying the most basic of human needs, which includes sleep. Now, get out before I allow her to make good on her threat."

Tamaki left quickly. I could not blame him, and as annoyed as I was at him, my sleep deprived mind could only revel in Emma's hand at scaring the moron away as I tried to fall back asleep. Unfortunately, I could not.

"Kyoya, are you asleep again?"

"What did you say? I could not comprehend what you were saying because I was trying to fall back sleep."

"Stop being sassy. I'm too tired to deal with it right now."

"You are tired, yet you cannot fall back asleep?"

"No, I'm too uncomfortable, can I have the half of the bed you aren't using. Please!"

I barely remember those words coming from her mouth as I had most likely fallen asleep again. However, I was jarred awake by a swift kick to an incredibly sensitive yet exclusively male region of the body.

"Kyoya, what are you doing on the floor?" Emma's violent slumber coinciding with my own vocal admonitions of agony woke her up, "Oh. Oh God. I'm…I…ouch…I"

I just held up a finger to shut the monster up.

"I am so, _so_, sorry." Not that one could believe that coming from her lips, especially as she was attempting to cover up her own laughter, "I'm gonna go get you some ice. Just…relax."

Humiliating is the word. I have _never_ been as humiliated as I was at that moment; however, the embarrassment of the day could only get worse.

"Mon-ami! Don't die!" Tamaki ran into the room and joined me on the floor, his eyes glistening as he cupped my face with his hands.

"Tamaki, stop touching me and go away."

"Wow, Kyoya-sempai, you're voice sounds like Honey-sempai's before he finally went through puberty."

"That wasn't nice, Hika-chan!"

"I brought some ice. Do you think you could stand up?" Haruhi entered the room with a bag of ice in her head. Kaoru and Mori had come to my side, lifting me up from the ground by my arms.

"How hard did you hit him, Emma?" Kaoru said, noticing that while I could walk on my own, it was not without considerable quaking of my legs. I finally sat down on the couch and was given the bag of ice. No one left the room, adding more to my embarrassment and desire to have them _all_ assassinated.

"It was an accident. I thrash while I am asleep, and he was lying on his side facing my back, and I was in the fetal position. It was a perfect set-up for the perfect shot. If it helps, I know first-aid." Emma looked at me from across the room, her voice pitying but her eyes laughing.

"Sorry, Emma, but I don't think he needs CPR right now." Haruhi said in her normal blunt tone. However, everyone looked at her and the room interrupted in laughter. Laughter at my expense and pain.

"Haruhi! Now is not the most appropriate time for _that_ kind of joke!" Tamaki admonished Haruhi, going to her side and wrapping his arms around her waist, burying his face behind her head—hiding his own laughter.

"Oh no, it was. Most definitely." Emma was a monster, and as I am recording this now, I am seriously thinking of making a cocktail from some of the soaps in the shower and forcing it down her throat tonight while she is sleeping.

"Well, now that the two of you are up, you can come down to join us all for breakfast. Sophie has been waiting for you to come downstairs, so as soon as you feel up to it, I think you should make your way down." Haruhi voiced the conclusion to this morning's lunacy as she ushered out the rest of the immature adults from the room.

As soon as they left and Emma locked the door to the room, she busted into outrageous cackling. I just glared at her from my spot on the couch as the pain moved to numbness—not that that is much better.

"Sorry, Kyoya, I really am, but it was just so hilarious. Your face was priceless; it still is. I should look at it though, just to make sure nothing ruptured or bruised". She was still chuckling through her words. False concern, obviously.

"Absolutely not."

"Come on, Kyoya, we're both adults here."

"That is a debatable fact." We both stayed quiet for a moment, staring at one another before Emma broke the gaze and walked over to the wardrobe, picking out clothes for both herself and for me.

"You should be fine in a few minutes unless something serious happened. I was on the soccer team in high school, and most of my teammates said I kicked like a horse. Actually, I did exactly what I did to you quite a few times to my brother. It's a good thing he is gay and doesn't really need the sperm count."

"Do you enjoy physically injuring me? It has happened twice within twelve hours; I hope this does not become a permanent fixture of our relationship. If it does, I will sue."

Instead of saying something quick witted in reply, Emma just looked at me and pouted. She pouted, and I was almost convinced that she was sincere. Then I looked down at the bag of ice and knew instantly that she was not, and that she was probably in the restroom planning her next violation of my being.

I just heard the bedroom door close. Now I could continue the morning in peace.

IIIII

"Robbie, I made a mistake coming to Japan. Can you wire me the funds to come home? Pleeeeeeeease!" I found an empty study so that I could talk to my brother and beg him to send me home. This morning was so embarrassing for me. I felt horrible about what happened and that everyone made such a big deal out of it. Then again, it really was hilarious to see him reduced to a quivering pile of manlessness.

"Emma, there are only two reasons _you_, of all people, would want to come home from Japan. One, you did something to piss off the government and are now in fear of your life or two, you did something to piss of your boss and are now in fear of your life. Let's see what's behind curtain number two!"

"You know, I really miss how much you are concerned about your precious baby sister." Not like I expected him to say anything different.

"HA! What'd you do this time?"

"Well, last night I shoved him off of the bed and he developed a gash on his forehead that probably will scar, and this morning I kicked him in the balls while we were lying in bed."

"Please tell me that you were having wild and passionate sex so that I don't reach through the phone and strangle you."

"Nope. The first time was because he wouldn't let me have the bed and the second time was because I crawled into bed with him"

"Emma." I hated that tone. How could Hari live with Robert. He made you feel guilty about every horrible thing you've ever done in your life, and the simple vocalization of your name could make you spill all of your darkest secrets. If he weren't gay, he would make a wonderful priest.

"Don't. I already know what you're going to say. I already apologized"

"Emma."

"Okay, fine, it didn't sound like a sincere apology because I was laughing, but that doesn't mean I didn't mean it! I did really feel bad for him."

"I'm not going to let you get out of this. You need to grow some lady-balls and actually, legitimately apologize. You aren't going to use this as another one of your attempts to escape commitment. You wouldn't be trying to run if you didn't feel something for this guy. Just stay and force yourself to accept your feelings and stop subconsciously trying to ruin your professional and personal chances. Now, I'm going to go eat dinner because I'm out on a date, and I am not going to let opportunity pass me by."

"Fine, fine. You made your point. Tell Hari 'Howdy' for me." I heard the dial tone on the other end of the line. I sighed. What was going on with me? This was all just supposed to be a game; it wasn't supposed to mean anything. Maybe I was taking my promise to Haruhi and Tamaki too literally—that's got to be it.

"Again! Ouch!"

"Shit, Kyoya, I thought you'd still be in the bathroom when I got back." Again. I did it again! Three times in twelve hours. I might as well bring the end of the world while I am at it. I had opened the door to the room just as Kyoya was about to open the door, leading to the corner of the door smacking him in the nose.

"At least I was not wearing my glasses. I would have made you pay for replacements if I were."

"Well, at least I have that raise coming." Kyoya just uttered one small laugh from his throat and stood up, walking past me and out of the room, "Look, I know I laughed at your pain, but I really am sorry. I laugh at everybody's pain."

"Somehow that does not make me feel comforted."

"I guess that wouldn't, huh. Well, I can only say sorry so many times before I break out in hives. I'm allergic to apologizing."

"Then do not apologize, just stay silent." I did as I fell behind him instead of staying in step with him. I really wasn't sure why I listened to him, but maybe I owed him this little bit of consideration after hurting him for the third time.

"Look, Emma, I know what happened was an accident. All three times were accidents. It is not worth fixating on it. The work you did with Christopher this morning earned us the most cost effective deal for IVs while actually raising the quality of the product itself. I should be thanking you."

"Really? Well, I'm glad that it worked out for the company's best interest." I smiled. Maybe things were going to get better from this point on. Maybe I actually had a chance to take a hold of this opportunity. That would at least get Robert off of my back.

IIIII

"Uncle Kyokyo, can I braid your hair? Please, please, please, please" Sophie asked excitedly as she stood in front of me with her lower lip quivering, giving me the puppy dog eyes. She was too much like Tamaki for her own good.

"Alright, Sophie, if you insist." I slid off of the couch and sat on the floor, making sure that I could still see everyone. We were spending a few hours planning for the Host club reunion. There was about a month until our guests would be joining us, and there was much to plan.

"Did she ask you if she could do that?" Emma whispered in my ear. At least she could not understand Japanese. If she could then she would be more trouble. She had helped Christopher market the deal, but giving her praise was the best way to keep her at an arm's length, which, considering how much my body still hurt, was a good thing.

"She likes to do this to people with long hair. Once she gets to know you better she will ask you about it too." Emma just sat their staring at Sophie as she did her little kid thing.

"Can I play with hair too?" Mori-sempai's four year old ran up to Sophie, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Me too? Me too?" Mori-sempai's three year old also asked, tapping Sophie on her other shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, watch me carefully. You have to be gentle so watch me carefully. I'm a professional."

"You don't seem to be the type that would be good with kids. It's adorable." Emma continued whispering and staring now that Sophie was explaining very carefully and slowly how to braid someone's hair. To be honest, I do not really like children, but it is almost like they are drawn to me. I decided quickly that children have their merit as an investment in the future, so I tend to be weak against them.

"I now call the ten year Host club reunion to order!" Tamaki leapt up from the armrest of the couch he had been sitting on and grinned, placing his hands behind his back and rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Well," Might as well get this thing started, "the first question I have to ask is whether or not we are fronting the cost for this two week reunion or whether we will be employing some way of collecting revenue."

"And the heartless tax collector strikes again!" Kaoru and Hikaru clung to one another's waists, raising their hands in the air.

"I think we should start with your characters first. We're going to have to change everything based upon the fact that all of the Host club, with the exception of Kyoya, have wives." Renge was sitting cross legged on the chair across from me, a clipboard balanced gingerly on her very pregnant stomach.

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan can't really pull off the brotherly love type anymore because they look too different." Honey-sempai was right. Kaoru looked like a professional while Hikaru personified his profession. Today he was wearing dark blue pants that almost looked like they were corduroy, though Hikaru would never wear that kind of material. His blue, black, and gray checkered scarf fell perfectly on to his gray button up shirt, and his suede shoes matched the entire outfit's color scheme. Matching earrings, nose stud, and finger rings to match. Emma had already gushed over Hikaru's clothing, finding out that it was all from the new Dolce & Gabbana Winter collection. It did not fit with Kaoru's black polo shirt and normal, average, everyday jeans.

"That could be a problem. I think that if they play up the long-lost-brother angle then we should be able to keep selling their brotherly love legitimately." I added.

"Brilliant, Mon-ami! We have to keep that in mind when talking about cosplay. Cosplay is a must! Our princesses are going to be expecting that, and we shouldn't disappoint." Tamaki had been pacing behind the couch that Haruhi, Honey-sempai, and Natasha were sitting on. I forgot how serious he became during out planning meetings. Even if it seemed as if he was not taking anything seriously, he always made sure that all of the basics were discussed before implementing them. He was capricious, yes, but as I had said before, his vision kept us a viable group.

"Hikaru." Mori-sempai said from the couch he sat on with Sayaka.

"Takashi's right," It amused me that Sayaka could understand Mori-sempai. We had spent so much time with him that we were able to figure out what he wanted to express, but Sayaka understood him the moment they met. Well, she did stalk him for a month before they officially began dating, "Hikaru has even more connections to fashion designers and merchandisers than you guys did in High school, it shouldn't be that hard to figure costumes out."

"Money is what we need to worry about," Capriciousness and vision was great, but it needed to be budgeted, "If we intend to have your spouse's in cosplay as well, the number of garments we custom order or make will be doubled, and if the children join as well, that only makes it even more imperative that we find a system to either make money or split the cost of the costumes."

"Our wives definitely have to cosplay with us! However, every night for two weeks' worth of Host club sessions will be too much for our young children to handle. A few nights is fine, but they are going to be bored if they are here every evening." Ever the conscientious father.

"I can watch them." Emma woke up from her staring at Sophie's careful braiding, looking around the room at the parents.

"Thanks for the offer Emma, but just because we all know you and Kyoya-sempai aren't dating doesn't mean that the two of you aren't going to pretend to be a couple for these two weeks. There will be twice as much to take care of and manage, I'm sure Kyoya-sempai would be glad for your help." Haruhi had hung around the twins too long. Perhaps she had also hung around after the Host club with me too many times as well. I guess I bear some responsibility.

"So, since us wives will be cosplaying; I think we should have a say in what everybody wears. I've seen pictures from your Host club days, and I'm not sure how I feel about an excessive show of skin." Natasha had a point with her first statement. However, her second statement…

"Showing some skin proves profitable with the ladies. Besides, most of our guests have already seen us shirtless; in fact, most people who have caught us at the beach or the swimming pool will have seen us shirtless. It is really nothing to worry about."

"Showing skin seems like something you wouldn't be kosher with." Emma had to put in her commentary? Why?

"Kyo-chan will do anything if he can find some way to make a profit out of it." Honey grinned and began swinging his legs backwards and forwards. Everyone just laughed. At least they were laughing at something other than a humiliating injury.

"I think Kyo-kun has a point. I know how damn sexy my husband is, and I don't really mind having other girls gawking at him because at the end of the day I am the one who gets to fuck him, but I agree that no skin should be shown. Kaoru has developed a little bit of a belly and Kyoya looks like he is in dire need of a sandwich; they would ruin the aesthetic." Sayaka could have avoided saying that. I ate just enough provided that I had time to eat.

"I completely agree with, Sayaka. Kyoya's definitely thinner than he needs to be. He can't be half nude if his ribs can be seen throughout his skin. Unlike Kyoya, Kaoru eats too much. Sorry, Kaoru." Renge

"I eat because I'm constantly stressed out. No wonder being married to someone as pregnant as you." Kaoru mumbled. Bad Move.

"Say that to my face!" Renge leaned forward and punched Kaoru on the shoulder.

"Is there a reason why women are so violent?"

All I received were blank stares, until all five of the women present responded with a resounding, "Because you deserve it."

Perhaps it is not only Emma who is a monster; perhaps it is a female thing.

IIIII

I hate him. I hate him so much. How could I have ever have liked someone as evil as him. I knew that this was his fault. The only thing keeping me sane right now is that I have this to write in and small slant of light is creeping in from underneath the door. I should start at the beginning. Maybe telling the story, remembering conversations, would keep me occupied enough to not think of it.

"I want all of us to play kick the can! We have to. For old times' sake. Besides, now our kids can play too! I want to play Kankari with my little girl!" The meeting had finished; Kyoya and I had done some work and it was about two hours before dinner. Renge, Sayaka, and Tamaki were all determined to force food down Kyoya's throat. The entire morning was spent laughing and joking about old costumes and Host club times, and the afternoon was spent investigating production companies and deciding whether switching from current producers of medical equipment would me more cost effective.

"Tamaki, no one wanted to plays those childish games when we were in High School. I'm sure no one wants to play them now." Haruhi had crossed her arms and was looking at her husband as if she were humoring a child.

"Mommy! I wanna play too! Can we please play?" Sophie's puppy dog eyes were powerful. She could make even Kyoya give in, which was quite a feat. He had translated her words for me, not that it was entirely hard for me to figure out she was asking a question and was excited. I watch enough anime to figure out small things like that.

Kaoru, Hikaru, and Honey were also cheering for going to spend time frolicking outdoors. The twins cheering "Yay, yay. Play, play."

"Good! Now that we're all agreed. Kyoya, you're it!"

"If I must." I followed everyone outside, listening to Haruhi explain the rules to me. If Kyoya was 'it' then he would be able to find anyone. He probably was able to deduce all possible movements based on what direction they ran towards.

The game began, and I found a small garden shed to hide in. I left the door open, but it shut closed on me. I had heard footsteps outside, just one set of them, and then the door closed. It was locked too, padlocked from the outside. I know who did it. Kyoya Ootori. That is who. That is why I hate him.

He knew. He had to know that I hate tight spaces. I hate them. I hate them. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I tried yelling and making noise, but no one came to my rescue. I could hear rain falling outside; it was getting cold. All time is gone. Has it only been a few minutes, a hour, a _few_ hours. I don't know. I don't know. I don't know. All I know is that I hate tight spaces. I hate not having room to escape.

Stop it, Emma. Stop focusing on the situation. Just keep writing.

My dad is a U.S. Marshall. I don't know that many details, but because he is a Marshall he works closely with the secretary of defense. When Robert and I were little, there was a member of the Italian mob who my dad was chasing for some reason. The only reason I was privy to that information was because Robert and I were kidnapped by that mans organization. We were treated well, and it turned out that the man who actually engaged in the kidnapping was an undercover agent working with my dad. Nothing happened to us, but we were kept in a small basement. Ever since then I haven't liked closed in places. I guess the dictionary would call that claustrophobia.

In my case though, that fear of being closed in also affects my personal life. I hate being locked into something, which is why I change jobs and sometimes will do drastic things in order to escape a situation I have been in for too long. I remember telling Kyoya all of this, and most of it is in my personnel file, so why. Why would he do this? I need to get out of here. I don't care. I tried to force the door open with my body; maybe I can find something heavier. I just need to swallow the fear and tears. Come on, Emma. You can do this.

IIIII

"I cannot believe that you two would do that to Emma. Granted I really could care less what happens to her, but I cannot believe that you two would go that far." I had no idea why I was so angry. Tamaki was so much of an imbecile that he always made me 'it' at kick the can, which was absurd because I usually knew where everyone was hiding and was quick enough to keep people from releasing people from jail.

"Kyoya-sempai, we figured that you would find her sooner." Kaoru said as the two of them lead me to Emma's hiding spot.

"We were trying to set it up so that you would have to rescue her." I had no desire to know their reasons, especially if those reasons made no sense or messed with my personal life.

"Do you even understand what you did? No, you do not. Emma has severe claustrophobia. If she has gone into shock then you will have cost me the best employee I have ever hired; coincidentally, you will have cost my company millions."

"We're sorry, Kyoya-sempai."

"It has already been done. Stay with me until we make sure she is alright. If she needs medical attention you both will foot the bill for it, and if she does not then tomorrow you will make it up to her tenfold."

"Emma? Emma?" We had finally reached the shed. My voice was louder and more panicked then it should have been. Why? The twins had committed worse pranks before this; why did this affect me so?

"Get me out of here. Please. Get me out of here. Please. Please." As many times as I wanted her to break down and give up, this one time I did not want to hear it. It was much easier to hate her, to call her monster, when she did not sound so broken.

Using lawn scissors, I cut the lock off and opened the door.

"Emma! What the hell?" In barely a second I dodged the downswing of a shovel. When the spade of it hit the ground, Emma dropped it and started walking. She walked past me and the twins. I followed her silently. The twins apologized, but Emma acted like she had not heard. She walked past the dining room and up the stairs to the room we were sharing. I did not stop or answer when Tamaki tried to stop and ask me questions. I just pushed past him.

"Kyoya," Emma finally said something as she walked into the room and forced herself against the wall. I closed the door and turned on one of the lights, "Kyoya. You bastard!"

I had no time to react as she flung herself at me, tears running down her face and her fists repeatedly hitting me on the chest. I tried to grab one of her wrists, but she was much stronger than I had expected. She was panicking.

"Emma, please, calm down. Let me explain what happened." I was finally able to get away from her, but she just came at me again. She was wild.

"You know about me! You knew about me, but you didn't…not that you ever would, you bastard! I don't care if you weren't responsible, you let it happen! It's your fault. It's your fault."

I have no comprehensible reason why my body moved the way it did. I am not entirely sure that my mind was thinking of anything other than being rid of her assaulting fists.

"Emma. I am sorry. Just calm down. You are safe now." The reassuring words seemed out of character for me, but even now I cannot say that I was not being sincere. However, as gentle my words were, the action I displayed was even more surprising. I stopped trying to fight her as I said those words and simply embraced her. My shirt became soaked as we stood there like that for minutes on end.

Emma is fine, and she is asleep soundly on the bed. She has been still and silent thus far, and I have been sitting across the room watching her and writing these events down.

Even now I do not know why I reacted so tenderly. Part of me feels like I did because she was implicating me in a plot that I had nothing to do with. I did it to clear my own name. Another part of me knew that I did it so that she would be of use to me later this evening when Christopher logged on.

I would be lying to myself if I said that holding that power over her for once felt good, but I would also be lying to myself if I said I did not enjoy the feel of holding her. I had not had that closeness since the days in the Host club—spending every day receiving a warm ruffle of my hair from Mori-sempai, a toothy smile from Honey-sempai, two devious twins dancing around me singing one of their made up songs, a calming hand on the shoulder from Haruhi, or a casual hug from Tamaki when no one was looking because he knew it would embarrass me.

I pride myself in my intelligence. The last time I failed to understand someone's motivations or could not comprehend the feelings another person awakened in me was in Middle School. I never get confused or conflicted. I analyze and choose the most efficient path. However, I cannot get my head around that woman and how she is beginning to make me feel; she confuses me so much that my head aches.

IIIII

A/N – So, it's getting serious. I meant for this chapter to be super lighthearted, but it didn't really go that way. However, it practically wrote itself, which is good, I guess. Next chapter will be a bit more lighthearted I expect. I kind of want it to be because I have some serious stuff planned—they are adults now after all.

I'm not really into fashion, but I've really enjoyed looking up Hikaru's fashions. He wore Dolce & Gabbana in this episode. I found the clothes on an actual website, and here are the links if anyone wants to see the clothes. Total, that outfit cost Hikaru 1,331 dollars without tax. The shoes cost less than the scarf.

Pants (though blue in the story): .?itemid=192215&rangeid=355

Shirt: ?itemid=191764&rangeid=327

Scarf: ?itemid=191823&rangeid=355

Shoes: ?itemid=191618&rangeid=495

I digress, if you enjoyed this chapter then please review, review, review! I look forward to your comments.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kyoya! You've been in the shower for forty-five minutes! I have to leave in an hour. I need a shower!" I knew he was rich, but that didn't mean he needed to spend _forever_ in the bathroom. If he spends any longer in there, I'm just going to jump in the shower with him. After last night, that was an appealing thought.

Hikaru and Kaoru were taking me shopping to pay me back for locking me in the shed. Really, we were just going to Kaoru and Renge's home to look at all of the fashions that Hikaru had stored there. It was nice that they had offered this. Honestly, I wasn't that angry. When I get stuck in those situations, I always panic and get angry at the first person who I come in contact with. Last night, that was Kyoya.

"Kyoya! I need to get in the shower _now_!" Honestly, what was he doing? Shaving his entire body or something? You know, if he was so pristine that he took nearly hour long showers, he should learn to clean up his crap. I picked up his dirty clothes that were strewn about around the couch and was about to put them into the suitcase we were using as a hamper when I caught a familiar scent.

Hmn. The shower was still running. I'm a hopeless romantic at heart, and while it almost pains me to write this, I did something from some stupid teen movie. Balling up his shirt, I brought it to my chest and inhaled his scent. So another teen movie, right? This was all just supposed to be a game to see if I could break him, but I wasn't actually supposed to legitimately begin to like him. Last night, I raged at him and then was suddenly calmed by him. He actually initiated physical contact. That surprised me. What surprised me even more was that it was actually comforting. Everything from the way his arms wrapped around mine to his calm voice to the scent of him—it was driving me crazy!

"Emma, is there a reason you have my clothes?"

"I was putting them away. You really need to learn how to clean up after yourself." That was close. I threw the clothes into the suitcase and turned around. I really want to strip that towel off and jump him. How many times have I written something like that in this notebook?

"This afternoon we have a meeting with the head of the Ootori group, so make sure that Hikaru and Kaoru have you back in time. If you are not back before then, you will not be receiving your raise for this month."

"By the head of the Ootori group, I assume that you mean your father. Don't worry; I'll be back in time. It's just Hikaru and Kaoru."

"That is precisely why I have cause to worry."

"Aw, you're jealous. You really do care about my general wellbeing. How adorable!" The words came out of my mouth before I really thought about it, and I immediately regretted how happy they sounded. I bit my lip, hoping to God that he would have some retort in order to pull me down from the cloud I was on, but he didn't—he just continued doing what he was doing in silence, "Well, I'm gonna take a shower now. Can you yell at me in twenty minutes if I'm not done?" He nodded, and I am making my escape from this situation before it becomes even more uncomfortable.

IIIII

Taking long showers is not economical. A person can shower effectively in less than ten minutes; however, I needed to clear my head and scrub every inch of my body clean of Emma Knightly. As far as I am concerned, last night can be attributed only to calming down a very useful employee and investment as well as protecting myself against further physical injury. As far as I am concerned, last night never happened.

"Emma, can I come in. I left my glasses on the sink." I heard some verbal recognition and walked in.

"I'll find what lies beneath your sick twisted smile as I lie underneath your cold jaded eyes. Now you turn the tide on me 'cause you're so unkind. I will always be here for the rest of my life."

"Emma, why are you singing?"

"It's 'What Lies Beneath' by Breaking Benjamin."

"I know _what_ you are singing; I own all of their albums. My question was _why_ you are singing. You sound like a cat in heat that just got run over by an eighteen wheeler. Your singing is disturbingly horrid."

"Like you could do any better."

"I could. I just choose not to." I grabbed my glasses and put them on, "I would have to say that you still have about thirteen minutes left. Continue your mindless caterwauling." I was just about to exit the bathroom when I heard a rustling behind me.

"I'm sorry." Turning around, I was met with Emma's face peeking out from behind the shower curtain, "For purposefully hurting you once, accidently hurting you twice, for almost decapitating you with a shovel, and for all of that last night. I must have punched you hard last night for you to bruise so quickly. I'm really sorry, Kyoya." So she noticed. It was not only her legs that battered like a horse. When I had taken my shower this morning, I had noticed that my chest had bruised where she had repeatedly struck me in her panicked state. Not even Tamaki's clumsiness could have done this type of damage.

"At least the salve for the cut on my brow is good for bruising as well. Like I said before, if it happens again I will sue, and I would rather not converse about last night if that is alright with you."

"That's fine. I just wanted to let you know. I'm not as heartless as I seem" She disappeared behind the curtain and turned off the water. Again, I moved to exit the restroom but was intercepted once again, "Kyoya, do you hate me?"

"While there is a certain amount of contempt I hold for you, I cannot say that it is tantamount to hatred." I paused, "Do you hate me, Emma?" The words were out before I thought about them. Dammit.

"I don' know."

IIIII

"Stop laughing! It was incredibly embarrassing! We were having a very serious conversation and then I tripped on the ledge of the shower and fell right on top of him—in my towel!" I was currently riding in a limousine with Renge, Hikaru, and Sayaka, all of us on our way to the younger Hitachiin's family home. This morning was possibly the worst morning of my life. Kyoya confused me. He started out the morning just as equally cold, distant, and aggravating as always, but then I had to go and apologize, then I had to go and ask that question. His answer surprised me—I was expecting a resounding yes. I was expecting him to hate me.

A piece of me wanted him to hate me.

"Can I please include that in my next chapter of _SG__2_!" _SG__2_ was the fandom name for _Seven Guys for Seven Girls_—not that I would ever forget something like that. Anyways, Renge was possibly one of the peppiest pregnant women I've ever seen. She was practically bouncing in her seat, her eyes sparkling as she leaned so close to me that I thought she was going to devour me alive in order to feed her _moe_ urges. Frightening.

"Please tell me that he groped you, or kissed you, or did something completely out of character that I can make fun of him for." Sayaka sat across from me as well.

"Kyoya-sempai would never do something like that. He's too proud and stubborn to let a woman's body provoke him to do something he might regret, especially with someone he dislikes as much as Emma." Renge and Sayaka both reached across the gap between the seats and smacked Hikaru, "Ouch! Maybe Kyoya-sempai's right for not having a woman in his life. You all are violent!"

"Do you really think he dislikes me that much?" I wouldn't be surprised if he had lied to me this morning. I was employed by him, so he probably figured it was a good business move to not tell me to what level he did hate me so that I'd still be profitable to him.

"He might. He might not. You never really know with Kyo-kun. He gives of that vibe, but I'd be lying if I didn't say that I owed a lot of my own happiness to him. I'm sure Renge and Natasha feel the same way. He's such a bastard." Sayaka laughed to herself.

"It's true. Kyoya was the one who reintroduced me to Kaoru. I was at an anime convention in the States just after the debut of _SG__2_ and simply ran into him at one of the industry parties. Kaoru was in town conducting a business deal with one of the wig companies that was selling cosplay wigs at the con and was convinced by Kyoya to come to the industry party as well. A series of random events that ended up in Kaoru and I dating and eventually getting married. I just wonder how much of this he had planned and how much was just 'interesting' to him."

"It's the same with Takashi and me. During college I was part of the track team, a pole vaulter. Takashi was going to try out of the team and was doing sprints. Honestly, I had been stalking him for about a month, trying to work up the courage to ask him out on a date or just inappropriately grope him. While I was making a jump, I was distracted by loud cheers of 'Go Mori-sempai!' coming from the sidelines and accidently let go of the pole right as I flew over the bar. Takashi had noticed and had run over in order to catch me."

"I remember that. It was so hilarious to watch Sayaka fly through the air, cursing in midair until she was caught. Mori-sempai wasn't even going to try out, but Kyoya-sempai talked him into it and flew to Japan with Honey-sempai so that having Honey-sempai there would be an incentive for Mori-sempai to do his best."

"Same with Mitsukuni and Natasha," Sayaka picked up, "Kyo-kun and Mitsukuni drove all the way from Boston to Texas partly because Mitsukuni wanted to go on a road trip and so he could interview for a job at NASA. The interviewer was Natasha, and she was smitten by his adorableness that she gave him the job right away. Not to mention, Natasha had worked at NASA with Kurt Hisugawa, a teacher at Ouran Academy that all of the Host club members had at one point in time. Another series of random events that all have one thing in common: Kyo-kun."

IIIII

"Uncle Kyokyo! I wanna play with your hair again!" Sophie ran up to the table where I was sitting and making sure everything was ready for the meeting with my father. Unfortunately, I failed to escape babysitting duty. Haruhi and Mori-sempai were working on their case today, so they had to go to the office. Kaoru and Tamaki both had important meetings, and my only saving grace was that Natasha and Honey-sempai would be coming back soon.

"That's fine, Sophie. Eiri, leave your brother Shuichi alone. Just because he is smaller than you does not mean that you can use him as a toy. Taki, please just stop running around me in circles." My threats to Sayaka and Mori-sempai's children failed to work, they only served to make the little barbarians look at me and giggle, going back to whatever they were doing. Goh, the one year old who was calmly lying in my lap and chewing on one of Tamaki's collectable commoner figurines, was the _only_ child who was like Mori-sempai in his temperament.

Eiri was the oldest, the four year old, and his only purpose in life was to try and impress Sophie by physically abusing Shuichi, the three year old, who was in a constant state of anger and would retaliate against Eiri using any physical means necessary. Taki, the two year old, was simply loud, obnoxious, and too full of energy. He could scream non-stop for hours on end. This was the first time I had seen the four of them in person, but everything I had heard was true.

How they had acted the other night, quietly sitting and watching Sophie, was only because their mother and father were in the room with them. If anyone else is watching them, they morph into hellions.

"Shuichi! Just because he tackled you first does not give you the right to pull Eiri's hair in retaliation. Taki, stop screaming. It is not appreciated. If you make Goh start crying I will cut you into little pieces and mix those pieces into Antoinette's dog food—OUCH! Sophie, why did you pull my hair?"

"Uncle Kyokyo, don't be mean to them. They are just little kids!" Being berated by a five year old was nearly as much of a blow to my pride as being punted in the inguen.

"You are so much like your parents it is frightening." Sophie simply kissed the top of my head and hugged me around the neck before continuing running her brush through my hair. Children are horrible things. They confuse me. Perhaps that is also why Emma confuses me. Her actions are so childish, her behavior is childish, but her mind works at such a high frequency that even I have a mild amount of difficulty keeping up. This morning was strange. She does not know if she hates me? It would have been much less perplexing were she to say she hated me outright.

"Shuichi! Eiri! Taki! If you do not stop what you are doing right now and play quietly until Uncle Honey and Aunt Natasha arrive, I will lock you up in the closet."

"Uncle Kyokyo." Sophie's voice was stern, and I could tell that she was glaring at the back of my head with her hands on her hips. Fine. I will try this again.

"If you stop what you are doing right now and play quietly, then I will tell you a story and let you each have a pudding cup with your lunch."

"Good job, Uncle Kyokyo." Sophie patted me on the top of the head. Five year old my ass.

IIIII

"Voila!" Hikaru spun my chair around towards a mirror, showing the most adorable haircut I have ever had—a bob cut. My bangs were actually feathery and the cut was entirely straight in the back and the right and left sides were perfectly symmetrical.

"Ah! So cute! So cute! So cute! I am so cute that I would date myself!"

"Having your hair cut short in the back and long in the front actually accentuates the natural highlights you have in your hair, and with all of the clothes that I picked out for you, this haircut will only serve to emphasize all that is beautiful about you and your clothing. Not to mention, the clothes can all be worn with accessories that I also have picked out for you. You can thank me now." Hikaru reached out his hand so that the back of it was near my lips.

"You've been living in France to long. I think the smoke, cologne, and pastries have gone to your head." Sayaka walked up behind Hikaru and slapped him on the back, making him launch forward and almost trip over me and the chair I was sitting on. I laughed and then looked back in the mirror to look at my new hairdo. The first thing that came to mind was Kyoya running his hair underneath the long parts of my hair and along my neck. Pathetic. Incredibly pathetic.

"I see something when I look at you, something familiar but I can't seem to put my finger on it." Renge moved towards me and was looking at me, one arm crossed over her chest and the other cupping her chin. She looked deep in thought.

"Hmn, well, I was thinking that if I dyed my hair red I would look like Madame Red from _Black Butler._"

"YES! That's _exactly_ what I was thinking! You would look wonderful in red!"

"I do look wonderful in red! At this year's Anime Expo I went as Madame Red. It was so exciting! I made sure to give a physical to every Sebastian, and I threatened to gut every woman dressed like a slut. It was a good four days."

"No! Emma, please don't tell me that you're an Otaku too!" Hikaru backed up from me and Renge, his gaze switching between me and her, a terrified look on his face.

"And what the hell is wrong with Otaku?" Sayaka crossed her arms and glared over at Hikaru as she sidled up to Renge. I figured that I would follow along with my fellow women and my fellow Otaku, and so I crossed my arms too and glared at Hikaru.

"Well…I…um…speaking of cosplay, I am going to look and see if there are any materials that would be good for cosplay since Tono wants to discuss designs this weekend. Emma, I know you need to leave to meet Kyoya-sempai, so the three of you can head back without me if you want. I'm sure that I'll be fine by myself until Kaoru comes home. So…uh…see yah!" Hikaru bolted out of the room, and the three of us women shared a look of triumph and then broke into laughter.

"I am so proud. Honored, really, to be able to welcome another Otaku into the fold, so much so that I could eat three bowls of rice!" Renge dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief, and I couldn't be sure whether the tears were from the laughter or from her joy at having found a fellow Otaku, "Emma, having three of us is infinitely better than only having two. Let me introduce our specialties to you. Sayaka here is our resident Yaoi fangirl—canon and slash, lemon and smarm, BDSM and fluff—if it exists then she's read it or seen it."

"It's true. Even my kids are named after my two favorite series': _Gravitation_ and _Yellow_. Some people would judge them as too mild or typical, but I find them utterly adorable." Sayaka put her hands in her back pockets and got in the limousine, "Now, Renge here, she is generally an expert about most things, but she specializes in _moe_ and dating sims. If it's cute or has a set character archetype, she's got it down. Since she's a mangaka, she also has connections and information to keep each of us satisfied in our habit. What's your niche?"

"Well, I like Yaoi and _moe_, but I tend to watch or read anything that interests me. Humor, drama, tragedy—I'll watch it as long as it has good characters and a good plot."

"You are the balance between us. We need someone like you, especially for this Host club reunion. The costumes need to be even better than they were during high school. I used to say that not casting the men in specific roles was the best way to let the girls freely fantasize, but now that the Host club members have wives, with the exception of Kyoya, we can narrow down the roles to more specific characters."

"Well, if I understand the purpose of this Host club correctly, it would be beneficial to let the guests fantasize as they used to, but it will be extremely important to keep in mind that if the Host club members have significant others and have changed even slightly, the guests will not only want to witness those personality changes and new relationships, but will also have their own transformations and partners to share as well. The profit for this reunion will be more of an exchange of information and memories rather than monetary gain."

"No way. I can't believe it. You are seriously the perfect match for Kyoya." Renge was looking at me up and down, grinning from ear to ear as she tapped a hand on her stomach while twirling her hair with the other.

"Either that or you're the key to Kyo-kun's undoing. I approve of that." Sayaka grinned as well as she looked over at Renge. I don't know what was going on in their heads, but I knew that my head was telling me to run as fast as I can away from this situation; however, my heart was beating so quickly that all I wanted to do was stab it till it stopped being so soft.

IIIII

"My, my, my, Kyoya! Who would have thought that _you_ would own a motorcycle and have a beautiful woman by your side! I'm impressed!"

"Fuyumi, I know this is the first time we have seen one another in over two years, but could you please not make a great deal out of this. You probably should not be here anyways."

"My name is Fuyumi; I'm Kyoya's older sister. It's wonderful to meet you!" Emma looked from me to Fuyumi and then back to me again, not understanding anything. She leaned towards me and opened her mouth to speak but stopped short. My father had entered the hall.

"Fuyumi, how many times have I told you that your place is with your new family? You are no longer an Ootori, so you should leave us to our business and engage in pleasantries with your brother at your leisure and elsewhere." So he still addressed Fuyumi this way. I had hoped that things may have changed; however…

"Oh, Father, you're getting old. You should be proud that I'm ready to be here for you and the rest of the family as well as my husband's family. I'll go make some tea." Typical Fuyumi—always staying when she should leave, disobeying and ignoring our father's commands.

"Come. We have much to discuss."

IIIII

"Emma," Kyoya whispered in my ear as we followed Mr. Ootori through the house, "Mr. Ootori will consider it a personal slight if I am writing while he is speaking. He will see it as cowardice and an inability to communicate on my part as well if I do write. I will be relying on you to take notes. Unfortunately, he will also consider it improper if I translate for you, viewing you as a secretary who is unworthy of employment, and I would not dare to ask the meeting to be conducted in English. To compensate, here is this ear bud. You are connected to a translator who will translate for you. Keep your eyes on your notes and do not speak, and do not worry, you will not be addressed"

I didn't think that it was actually possible for Kyoya to become more serious and cold, but I guess sometimes even impossibilities can be shattered. That worried me.

"Emma Knightly, if you can hear me clearly then cough twice" A voice said in my ear. I obeyed as I walked into a conference room set up more like a living room, though the atmosphere was far less casual than it was business. There was a large portrait of Kyoya's father hanging above a fireplace, and on the mantle there were graduation photos of the two older men in suits who were already seated on the couch—his brothers, I assumed. One small photo sat on the end-table next to where I sat on a hard chair behind the couch that Kyoya sat on, opposite the other three members of his family. It looked as if Kyoya was barely thirteen or fourteen—he was in a school uniform—and he looked entirely unhappy, "I am going to translate for you. I'm used to translating these meetings, so I will just give you a little bit of advice: don't let anything get to you. Act like a statue."

"Yuuichi, Akito, you both are looking well. I hope your families are also doing well." Kyoya said in Japanese. The translator took such a small amount of time to translate, that it all almost seemed rehearsed. I wonder how much of it was.

"Fine," The older of the two brothers—Yuuichi, the translator noted—said.

"Very well, indeed. How about yourself, Kyoya?" Akito, the middle brother, asked. He seemed slightly less uptight as Yuuichi and their father.

"Well, thank you. Ootori Medical U.S. has just finished making a deal with a production company that will not only raise the quality of our medical supplies but cut down on our expenses considerably. I have printed out the calculations, and they are collected in this binder for your individual perusal. The information has also been sent to your assistants and can be located on a new server created specifically for transmitting electronic documents between the American and Japanese branches of the Ootori group." Kyoya opened his briefcase and passed three binders that he must have assembled last evening. He didn't sleep again? Oh, Kyoya.

"A new server? That should make transactions move much faster." Akito nodded at Kyoya with a small smile, crossing his legs and ignoring the binder placed on the table. Yuuichi picked the information laid out in front of him up and began to flip through the tabs.

"A foolish idea. Being able to pass information quickly is helpful, but if the server were to suddenly collapse, all of the information would be inaccessible and some of the information would be lost. A foolish idea indeed." Mr. Yoshio Ootori spoke, raising his glasses slightly before pushing the binder away from himself with the same hand.

"I simply overestimated the usefulness of such a system, my apologies." Kyoya bowed his head. Why did he take the blame for that? The server was my idea. Besides, this server was created specifically for transporting documentation, not for storage. If it were to go down, nothing would be lost and information would still be available, just not as readily. I was beginning to feel incredibly uncomfortable.

"Your brothers' individual companies and practices are flourishing at twice the rate as the branch opened in the United States. Do you have anything to say about your progress?" Yoshio Ootori commented again. Yuuichi just stared straight ahead at Kyoya, but Akito seemed to flinch slightly. I wanted to respond the same way.

"Despite economic hardships in the United States, Ootori Medical U.S. has far exceeded the expectations of most new corporations, especially those that are international. Even though the company is nearly four years old, it is still in its infancy. Only progress comes in the future."

"I hope so, for excuses about competition and longevity are merely that—excuses." Yoshio Ootori stood up, "Kyoya, do not let your time in Japan go idly by wasting your time on meaningless things. You are nearly thirty and cannot afford to be an embarrassment to the Ootori name."

I guess the meeting is over. How…despicable. I don't think I can even write down everything I am feeling. Perhaps later, after I get over the sudden urge to snap the neck of an old man.

_Later…_

We got back to the hotel. Neither of us said anything on the ride back, but I wonder if he noticed that I was holding him tighter than usual. Coming from the type of family I do, I simply couldn't understand how a father could say those kinds of things to his son, or how a sibling could remain silent while that kind of psychological and emotional abuse was going on—that's exactly what it was too.

"Emma, are you doing alright?" Haruhi set down a cup of tea in front of me, and I gave her a smile, taking the cup willingly and letting the steam warm my face.

"Have you ever felt like you thought you knew someone, and then something happens to make you realize that there are so many layers to them that your opinion of them slowly begins to change or to make more sense than it did before?" I asked her absentmindedly as I looked between columns and arches that lead into the area for an indoor pool. I chose this spot after I followed Kyoya this way. He was currently lying on a chair with his laptop open. I guess he chose that spot because it was the furthest away from everyone else.

"It's funny that you ask that question because that's exactly what happened with all these idiotic guys. I found out that they were all deeper than I could have imagined. For instance, the moment I found out that Tamaki was an illegitimate child and that his grandmother had forbidden him to contact his mother, that he hadn't seen his mother in several years when I met him, was one of those moments."

"Really? That must have been so incredibly difficult; I couldn't imagine losing my mother."

"I empathized because my mother died when I was five, and the fact that I could share his pain and that he could share mine really made me begin to realize how amazing Tamaki truly was. I had the same kind of epiphany about all of these friends of mine. I don't know if I should tell you this, but the first moment I realized what lengths Kyoya-sempai would go to in order to help Tamaki was when we were at the beach and he threw me on the bed and pretended to take advantage of me. Nothing happened, of course, but he was proving Tamaki's point that I am a girl and am sometimes limited by that—though that isn't always true."

"So, is Kyoya a good guy, or a bad guy? I can't seem to figure that out." My mind just kept going back to the other night. What was going through his mind when he embraced me like that? I'm almost positive that he really could have cared less about my feelings, but I couldn't escape the feeling that maybe there was something more than profit in his actions.

"He likes people to think that he is only doing something because it will give him something in the end, but that is really just a cover for him actually being a nice guy who, in reality, will do anything to make someone else happy. He is a lot like Tamaki that way, except that Kyoya is more secret and devious about it."

"Do you have an example?"

"Hmn, well, the second year trip was to France. Tamaki is from France and that is where his mother had gone missing, so it was too painful for him to go. Kyoya-sempai made excuses to both their classmates on the trip as well as to the Host club as to Tamaki's whereabouts. Then, while in France, Kyoya-sempai spent the days escorting and entertaining the class and spent the nights searching everywhere for Tamaki's mother, hoping to uncover something to bring back to Tamaki."

"You don't say. I never would have guessed."

"It's hard to remember sometimes, but if you stick around him long enough you'll realize that he is human like the rest of us, and one day he will surprise you and you'll being to like him against your will."

I wanted to tell her that the problem was that I already liked him against my will, but I had a feeling that she already knew that.

"One, two, three, lift!" I heard Hikaru and Kaoru yell, and my attention was immediately drawn to the pool.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, put me down. Now!" Hikaru had Kyoya by the arms and Kaoru had him by the legs. What the hell? Kyoya was struggling, trying to get his ankles out of Kaoru's grasp.

"This will go a lot faster…" Hikaru taunted, grinning.

"If you stop struggling, Kyoya-sempai." Kaoru grinned as well. I really couldn't see this ending well for either of them, especially with Kyoya threatening various methods of torture at them. It was hilarious; I had never seen him so passionate and angry before.

"Well done Hikaru, Kaoru. Now, just as we planned!" The twins counted down once again together as they threw Kyoya into the pool as he was yelling "Tamaki, you moron!" Tamaki gave a high five to each of the twins, the three of them laughing riotously, all of them nearly in tears.

"I do not see what is so hilarious. Well, since I am here, I might as well swim. Tamaki, can you grab my hair-tie so that I can tie up this mane." Kyoya waded over to the side of the pool.

"Emma, you are about to witness the true idiocy of my husband." Haruhi grinned, shaking her head and sighing.

"Kyoya, you're so funny! You didn't even see that coming. You…" And in Tamaki went. Haruhi wasn't joking when she called Tamaki and idiot. He had walked right up to the edge of the pool, and Kyoya had just grabbed his arm and pulled him into the pool. What an idiot!

"Kyoya-sempai, that was epic." Kaoru forced out while he was doubled in half.

"It's a good thing we aren't as stupid as Tono." Hikaru was also doubled over in laughter, which is why neither of them saw what I saw.

"Mori-sempai, if you could please?" Kyoya smiled—and honest and genuine smile—as Mori grabbed both of the twins around their shoulders, pinning them to his sides and tossing them in the pool. Kyoya and Tamaki both tossed back their heads and laughed, and I felt myself laughing with them.

IIIII

"Emma, please, this really is not necessary."

"Shut-up! If you go to bed with wet hair, you will catch your death! Just stay still and stop acting like a child!" A child? Who was the last person who accused me of acting childish? Probably Haruhi. I was sitting on the floor in the bedroom as Emma was toweling off my hair. To be honest, I was forced and instead of risking more physical injury, I consented.

"Emma, I want to thank you for today. I was actually surprised that you were able to bite your tongue while we were meeting with my father. Even though you were sitting behind me, I knew you were incredibly tense. My family can be quite intimidating. Christopher refuses to go on business trips to Japan with me because he is afraid of my father."

"Can you blame him? Poor Christopher just does not have the constitution for dealing with that kind of person. I'm surprised he didn't wet himself during that meeting with the rubber production company. Though, he is a wonderful salesman. Where on earth did you find him?"

"When I was starting the company, I was looking for employees who would not only be able to manage business correctly and efficiently but also be able to deal with, well, my unique sensibilities. No one I had interviewed had the ability to sell information in a way that was candid yet overwhelmingly positive. I had wanted a motorcycle for a while, for economical reasons, and Christopher sold me my bike, getting nearly sticker price for it."

"Really? Well, I can imagine that you actually made him have to sell it to you, pretending that you didn't have the ability to swindle. He must have been pretty good though—to get you to buy something for nearly full price."

I snickered. She had me pegged, and tonight I did not feel as defensive about that fact. I guess today was just difficult.

"Kyoya, I've only know you for about a month, but I get the feeling that you don't laugh much. Are you really that unhappy all the time?" I looked up at Emma. She had said that so bluntly yet innocently that I did not have an immediate comeback. Perhaps I had swallowed too much chlorine, and it had addled my brain. Perhaps, this is simply the most contented I have been in a while.

"Well, whether I am happy or unhappy has nothing to do with anything."

"That's depressing, Kyoya. I don't think that anyone here would like to hear you say that, not that they would be shocked. Honestly, I'm not entirely shocked, but wish that it wasn't so." Emma, what a confusing woman. Her eyes looked down at me, a small hint of warmth among the frigidity. I could feel my gaze drop from hers, a wave of exhaustion sweeping over me, "Come on, let's get you into bed. You've been pushing yourself too hard; I'll let you have the bed tonight, alright?"

"Just this morning you were saying that you could not decide whether or not you hated me, now you are saying something so compassionate and caring. Could you just make up your mind? You will be useless to me if you are uncommitted to even something as small as your feelings." I got up and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge. My mind was not completely awake anymore. It will be a miracle if I can even read these words when I am fully awake tomorrow.

"Since I know you've done your research on me, you should know that I hate commitment. As for my feelings, I told you this morning that I didn't know."

"Maybe is most often the answer when someone is afraid to say 'yes.'"

IIIII

"Maybe is most often the answer when someone is afraid to say 'yes.'" That was as far as he got before dropping his pen and notebook on the floor. He looked so incredibly exhausted that I probably shouldn't have actually listened to what was coming out of his mouth. He was so fatigued that he was speaking nonsense, and he probably had no idea what he was saying, but maybe if I pushed him even more then he would say more. Maybe because he is an honest drunk, he might be honest in his dead tired state. Then again, I don't really want to know.

"Maybe is just maybe. It doesn't mean 'yes' and it doesn't mean 'no.' When I say, I don't know—I don't know."

" Still, I stand by what I said before. I thought so, and though I do not know why, hearing you say that you hate me makes me feel incredibly lugubrious." The last word was barely a whisper as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. I guided his head gently down on the pillow and covered him with the blankets.

"Kyoya," I leaned down so that my lips were almost touching his ear, "When I say I don't know, I mean that I can't let you know. I can't let you know that I think I am falling in love with you."

Part of me felt relieved to say that, but at the same time I felt an intense pressure in my chest—painful and constant. This is quite possibly the worst ending for such a wonderful evening. Well done, Emma. Well done indeed.

IIIII

A/N – Kind of a long chapter, sorry if that bothers anyone. I hope you all enjoyed it though. Let me know in a review! See you in the next one.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – So, sorry for the long wait. My classes started again so that means I've been doing a lot of other things. Sorry! There is some Japanese in this chapter that I got from Google Translate, sorry that I could not make it incredibly authentic buy I tried my best! The phrase is basically "play with us" and then the chanted word is just "play." Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

IIIII

"Kyoya! Good morning! I didn't think that you would be awake before I left for work. I'm so sorry that everyone ended up still needing to spend time away from everyone else. Really, I thought that everyone spending time here was for the best, but I guess we've all gotten so used to living our own lives. It's sad." Tamaki greeted me with a smile as I walked into the dining room. He was sitting at the head of the long table, a newspaper laid out in front of him, and a cup of coffee in his hands. If he did not have that stupid idiotic look on his face, I would barely recognize him.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Is everyone going to come play today too?" Sophie ran into the room and straight towards Tamaki who flung his cup away from him, spilling it all over the table, as he allowed Sophie to jump into his lap.

"Of course, my little angel! With Uncle Kyokyo here, Mori-sempai and Mrs. Sayaka were able to let their nanny go visit her family for the holidays. You get to spend all day with him. Isn't that exciting?"

"Tamaki, I hope you are not suggesting that I am going to spend the _entirety_ of today taking care of…children."

"Oh no, Kyoya-sempai, that is _exactly_ what he is suggesting. Morning, Tamaki. Morning, my little angel."

"Haruhi! I thought you had already left! Mori-sempai left ages ago!" As soon as she walked into the room, Sophie and Tamaki had both bolted out of their seats, running to her. At least some things do not change. Tamaki and his daughter looked like lost puppies.

"Mori-sempai decided to take Sayaka to the school and drive himself. One of our witnesses was moved to a different safe house so Mori-sempai figured it would be easier to check up on the witness if he drove himself. I'll be meeting them in an hour, so I will be driving separately as well. This case is starting to give me a headache."

"Mommy will be fine because Mommy is the best lawyer in the world!" Haruhi knelt down before Sophie and formed her fingers into a peace sign.

"That's right Soph, you watch, Mommy's going to win this one!" The two of them hugged, Sophie rubbing her head against Haruhi's, "Now, why don't you go get dressed today and check to see if the other four kids are awake." Haruhi pushed herself off of the ground and walked hand in hand with Tamaki back to the table.

"I remember when the two of you were embarrassed to show any public displays of affection towards one another. Remember Spain?" My father had made an arranged marriage for my brother Akito to a woman studying in Spain. I went in order to make sure she did not run for it. Ultimately, the entire Host club followed me, and we all aided in helping the woman escape in the end. I received quite the tongue-lashing from my father for that, though Akito was incredibly grateful because it had allowed him to marry the young woman he had been seeing secretly.

"I would have never gotten through dating Tamaki if you hadn't told me how much he would melt if I flirted and touched him. Just because you guys were so gentlemanly to me and our guests, I sometimes forgot that you we all hormonal guys. Eventually I could tell with Tamaki, especially when we were all vacationing in Germany during college. Turned out that I was the one who really couldn't keep my hands off of him in the end though." Haruhi laughed when Tamaki flushed bright red. If he had been any more embarrassed then smoke would be pouring out of his ears.

"Yes, I remember. If I recall, we all were snowed in at the vacation apartments, and the twins were trying to get me to explain something to them, so we were together. Honey and Mori were next door, and I got a call from them asking if I had heard from you and Haruhi, whether you had made it back safely in the snow or not. We all knew it was your date night, and none of us could get out our doors because the snow had piled up and, well, I guess that, being quite a few years later, the two of you will not be as embarrassed if I do tell you."

"Embarrassed about what, Kyoya-sempai? I don't even know what night you were talking about." Haruhi calmly sipped a cup of coffee and grabbed the newspaper away from Tamaki. Tamaki, on the other hand, was looking between me and Haruhi with and expression that simultaneously meant "stop there, Kyoya" and "I can't believe you don't remember, Haruhi."

"Well, embarrassed because the walls were so thin that we, and I mean that for all parties of the Host club, we could hear everything. You have no idea how angry Hikaru and Kaoru got. They practically tore my place apart in order to find a refuge from the sound."

"Oh. _That_ night." Haruhi's cheeks tinted slightly. Tamaki, on the other hand, had fallen off of his chair and was crumpled in a heap beside it, his arms curled around the table leg and his face ghostly white, "Tamaki, dear, are you alright?" I heard Haruhi kick the sole of Tamaki's shoe under the table, simultaneously flipping the page of the newspaper and nonchalantly taking another sip of coffee.

"Kyoya! Why didn't you tell me? Those are the things that best friends are supposed to tell one another!" Tamaki had woken from his shock and was now looming above me, his arms crossed and his purple eyes aflame—like that had ever worked before.

"Because, Tamaki, all of us saw the two of you the next day. Haruhi had a new spring in her step and you looked petrified and kept looking over your shoulder at Haruhi and blushing. Your pathetic quality quelled Kaoru and Hikaru's desire to murder you and refocused their rage on Haruhi, who we all knew at that point was the seductress. I also knew prior to that because Haruhi asked me to order birth control for her via the Ootori Company's connections in order to leave no paper trail so that Ranka did not find out her intentions.

"So it was you!" Tamaki dramatically flung his arm forward, pointing at Haruhi, his eyes seeming to emit sparks.

"Look, Tamaki, you were never going to man up and do it. We were engaged at that point anyways. You are too much of a gentleman, which can be a bad thing. I knew that we never got nights alone together because of school or work, so I planned it. I'll actually admit it to you now because we've been married for so long."

"Kyoya, I can't believe that you knew about this and you didn't try and stop her. You're no help at all, Mon-ami." Tamaki shrunk back to his seat, dragging his feet the entire way there and then forcefully clumping himself into the chair like the child he was.

"Tamaki, you have been married to Haruhi for how many years now? You should know that there really is no good way to stop her; it is not even something that I would attempt to do." The maid brought me a cup of tea, and I nodded to her my thanks, taking a sip of the tea.

"That's not true, Kyoya-sempai. Remember the beach? I was talking to Emma about it last night. You went pretty far that night to get me to realize my mistake."

"I still can't believe that you did that, Kyoya. I had everything under control." Tamaki crossed his arms and pouted.

"Tamaki, you had nothing under control. If I hadn't accidently gotten sick from eating the crab and ended up in Kyoya-sempai's room, then Kyoya wouldn't have falsely threatened molestation and you wouldn't have walked in on us asking for aloe." Haruhi said everything so dispassionately, but then her eyes narrowed and she turned towards me, "Kyoya-sempai, just _how_ much of that had you planned from the beginning."

"Well, Haruhi, it is no secret that your sin of choice is gluttony, and since crab is such a rich meat, a commoner who has only digested imitation crab would not be able to stomach high volumes, which is why Tamaki chided you on eating so much. As for my room, it happened to be the closest one to the dining room because that is the room Nekozawa-sempai chose for me, though I do prefer to be somewhere silent and central in the building. That you would be ushered into my room to expel your dinner was pure coincidence."

"But, Mon-ami, if I remember correctly, I asked you to show me to my room and then asked you for some aloe because I had gotten a sunburn. I remember you specifically telling me to come and get it in a half hour so that you could shower." Tamaki was an idiot, true, but he could see into the depths of people's hearts. It was the thing that I despised most yet loved most about this blond half-wit, "Kyoya, you and I had a discussion about Haruhi on the way to my room. I told you that I was truly worried that she would continue to put herself in dangerous situations like that. I remember telling you how much it hurt that she didn't trust her daddy to be there for her. You told me that I was acting like a child and that I needed to sit and think alone for a while, that you were going to take a shower and for me to come talk to you in a half hour, when I had thought about it. Was that just coincidence too?"

"Yeah, Kyoya-sempai, the more I think about it the less it sounds like coincidence. Although, not much with you ever is. I guess that's why you've always impressed me," Haruhi grinned at me and shook her head while standing, walking over to Tamaki and forcing his lips to hers, "Well, I have to go meet up with Mori-sempai."

"Impressive? An intriguing thought, in its own way."

"Kyoya, you jackass." Tamaki leaned forward on the table with his elbow on the table, his chin cupped in his open hand. His purple eyes were glittering as they stared at me in utter amusement. I ignored his gaze and took a sip of tea, hoping that when I put the cup down he would have gone back to his newspaper.

"Tamaki, what is it now?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering about something, mon-ami. What would you have done if Haruhi hadn't taken the hint, if she hadn't understood what you were trying to do?"

"If you are trying to get me to confess to some attachment to Haruhi that I harbored during High School, you would be mistaken. Not once have I found Haruhi the least bit attractive, and my appreciation of her stems from something entirely contrary to romantic notions." He was still staring at me, damn him, "I knew that my actions provided the only medium to her understanding. I also knew that she would deduce my true intentions, so I held no worry of things needing to progress further than an idle threat."

"But _how_ did you know?" I narrowed my glance at him. We had had a surfeit amount of conversations like this over the years—most of them conducted over great distances and over the internet with others adding in their own commentary or either one of us being distracted by work or the time. This was the first time I could not avoid the question.

"I knew because she is like you, Tamaki. You both think the same way when it comes down to it. Both of you can be as dense as osmium about yourselves, but as soon as you look at someone else, your eyes see through them as if they were as transparent as air. She needed to realize something about herself, so she needed to see through someone in order to get to her own self-reflection. If for some reason my deduction was wrong, she would have grown a great distaste for me. It is as simple as that."

"Okay, so, what possessed you to do it? I am guessing, and let me know if I'm wrong, that you did it for both me and her. However, if that is the case, then what exactly was it that you had to gain?"

"There was nothing to be gained."

"Don't lie to me, Kyoya. I told you when you first got here, you can lie to yourself all you want but you'll find it difficult to lie to me, mon-ami. There's _always_ something in it for you, even if it's abstract."

The truth is that, as I walked out of the bedroom, I had contemplated what I had had to gain from that encounter from Haruhi. When she told me that I would not commit the act with her because I would not gain anything, that was true. I never considered Haruhi as anything more than a friend and interesting specimen of humanity, and truthfully, agreed with the twins' first assessment of her as physically looking somewhat like a tanuki. Truth was that, well…

"Kyoya, what you gained was ultimately my gain. You risked Haruhi possibly distrusting you and hating you for the rest of High school, but you still did it. I know you did it for her, but I also know that you really did it for me. Why?"

Backed into a corner again by this idiot. Oh well.

"I'm only going to say this once so you had better pay attention. You mean more to me than anything, including money and power. In High school I hid behind the pressure of being the third Ootori son, hid behind my position in the Host club, and hid behind my twisted desire to never lose and to always achieve as much as I could, but I was a child. The Host club we created together became my family, a family that looked up to me and that I also looked up to. You were the architect of that. It was as if you had sensed it from the very beginning, and I would have done anything to help you shape it."

"That was uncharacteristically sentimental, mon-ami." Tamaki stood up and walked over to me, throwing his arm around my shoulder and giving me a quick glance to the side.

"Would you stop being a dumbass. Honestly, consider that all your fault," I balled up my fist and brought it down on the top of his head, "Moron" Tamaki laughed and stood up, running a hand through his hair while placing the other on his hip in his characteristic pose. I just glared up at him.

"At least I know you're still evil." He set a hand on my shoulder and then walked away, waving, "Have a good day, Kyoya. Make sure my precious little girl stays safe and has fun!"

It took all of my energy to not face plant into the table. Why did I have to be here with these idiots? I had more important things to worry about, like where the hell Emma had gotten off to. It was not that I particularly cared, but if something happened to her or if she did something to get herself into trouble, I would be accountable, and I cannot afford that kind of liability.

IIIII

It felt good to sweat. At home I tried to go running every day, but I hadn't done _this_ kind of physical fitness routine since I was on the soccer team in high school. This morning I woke up before Kyoya did, which was a good thing since the instant I woke up I realized what I had done last night.

Unfortunately, I spent nearly half an hour after I had woken up staring at him while he slept. He looked less like a malevolent beast that walks the earth and more like a peaceful lamb—wrong, oh so wrong. I move around too much when I sleep, as noted by accidently my kicking my boss in the crotch, but Kyoya sleeps like sleeping beauty, his arms on his chest and his hair all princess-like on the pillow. I wanted to take pictures and make out with them in my closet like a pre-teen while simultaneously desiring to shove my fingers down my throat in hope I'd make myself pass out from lack of oxygen.

"You had to have it all. Well, have you had enough? You greedy little bastard; you will get what you deserve. When all is said and done, I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become." I had been listening to my angry, dazed, and confused playlist as I was jogging around the huge mansion, but now I had stopped in order to sit on the marble steps to write and breathe before braving the inside. This song had been on repeat for the past fifteen minutes for two reasons: 1) it's a great jogging song because it's incredibly angry and 2) I could decide whether I was the greedy bastard or Mr. Kyoya Ootori was.

Ever since I've been younger, I've had issues with being tied down. Robert always said that I had voluntary ADHD and could only stay concentrated on one thing at a time, quickly moving on to something else regardless of whether or not I was bored. The only people I consistently cared about were my family, the only career I put forth all of my effort in all the time were my writings, and the only activities I participated in were soccer and my anime/manga obsession. Everything else in my life changed constantly. I never even kept the same car. The bug I have now, though the best car I've owned and the one that I like most, is on a two year lease that is almost up—a lease that I can't bring myself to extend.

I'm the greedy little bastard to think that I could actually have feelings for someone that I know won't last because as soon as things get serious I'll mess it up. I guess the singular good thing about this situation is that, though he says the contrary, I am pretty sure he loathes me. Unrequited love is easier to throw away than actualized love.

"Emma! How was your jog?" Tamaki exited his home only to set himself next to me, setting down the briefcase he had in his hand and looking at me with a sweet smile.

"It was great! You're directions were a big help—I almost took that left at the yellow rose bushes." I grinned back. Tamaki was so happy, and it just brought that part of me out more. I really didn't like to be methodical and manipulative all of the time, but I had the ability to be that way—to be malicious—and used it when I felt pinned into a corner.

"I hope you don't mind helping Kyoya babysit today. I was hoping that having everyone stay with Haruhi and myself would keep us all around one another, but work is still work I guess!"

"Kyoya's probably furious that you took him away from the company for so long without having a better excuse than making him watch your kids while the rest of you continue working." I picked a small violet from the plant sitting next to me and began twirling it in my hands. At least last night Kyoya was too exhausted to get up and answer the text messages sent to his phone by Christopher. Well, he was too exhausted and I put his phone on vibrate after I yoinked it from his pocket.

"Let me worry about Kyoya's frustration with being here unnecessarily," Tamaki gingerly took the flower out of my hand, brushing my hair back with his and setting the flower behind my ear, "You just keep worrying about Kyoya." He grinned again, picked up his briefcase, and walked to a limousine that just pulled in front of us.

"AHHHHHRRRRRGHHHH!" I had a small momentary freak-out, flailing my arms and legs in various directions, but now I was composed. Now I had to go inside and face the one person who I really didn't want to see. How was I supposed to worry about Kyoya when I was more worried about not worrying about him so I could just quit or get fired from my job sooner rather than later?

"Well, this is an interesting picture." I had followed the noise upstairs to what I assumed to be Sophie's bedroom, when I saw the most hilarious and fully blackmailable picture ever. Of course, I took a picture of the scene with my phone before leaning against the doorframe and laughing.

"If you post that picture online, I will make sure that you never work again." Kyoya seemed incredibly unconcerned as he turned the page of a novel that he was reading, ignoring the fact that four children were wrestling on top of him, bodies twisted in multiple different ways as they giggled and writhed over his back and legs.

"Watashi to issho ni asobu, Kyokyo Oji-san!" Sophie said, tugging at Kyoya's ponytail while she lay on his back.

"Asobu! Asobu! Asobu!" The three little boys began to yell as they began to run circles around Kyoya, making a game out of jumping between his legs until the smallest of the three boys tripped over one and began to cry.

"Poor thing!" I hate to see kids cry. I stood the little boy up and poked him in the nose, making him begin to giggle, "Kyoya, you should pay more attention to them. They _obviously_ want you to play with them."

"I am letting them use my body as a trampoline. As far as I am concerned, that constitutes as playing with them." He flipped another page in the book, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Shit! Emma, what the hell are you doing?"

"Wanna play, Kyoya?" I had leapt on top of him. I really did not think about that action before I did it, but now that I am here I might as well. The kids seemed to enjoy it. They were all laughing, at any rate.

"Bad move, Emma Knightly."

IIIII

"Uncle Kyokyo, who is she and why is she here with you?" Sophie was glaring at me with her all-knowing childlike eyes. I really did not want to answer her question. To a child, the events of this afternoon would betray any notion of being colleagues with one another. Offering up my body as a play-thing was not my first choice of childcare; however, it was keeping the children from fighting one another or being too noisy. Despite the occasional knee to the kidney, no actual development of bruises or headaches occurred, which I consider a triumph with Sayaka's mutant brood.

However…Emma entered the scene, and in her genius, she decided to continue the game of "let's use Kyoya as a tumbling mat" without considering that she weighs more than the children do combined.

"Sophie, she is someone that I work with. I brought her along so that I can spend more time with your parents."

"Then why did you wrestle with her? She's a girl, Uncle Kyokyo!" The unfortunate question arrived. When Emma decided to regress to the mental state of these children, I reacted a bit more forcefully than I should of. She was heavy, and she thought that she was going to get away physically pinning me to the ground. So, I did the only thing I could think of and forced the situation into one where she was the one restrained by me.

"Sophie, it is just like when you and your father wrestle."

"Nuh-uh, you both are adults, and you aren't related, so it means you like each other." Sophie gave me the same sideways glance that Tamaki had this morning. Was this entire family trying to make me certifiably insane? It sure seemed as if that was their ultimate goal, "I think she's pretty, Uncle Kyokyo." Sophie giggled before jumping off of the couch and running to go play with Shuichi and Eiri. I resisted the urge, for a second time today, to bang my head against something.

"She seems to like you a lot. I'm wondering what she could possibly like about _you_ of all people." I crossed my legs and pushed up my glasses, "I mean, if she knew that you are about as lovable as a cactus, maybe she wouldn't love you as much."

Is she seriously trying to pick a fight with me?

"It would not matter. She is too much like her mother and father who seem to find befriending people like me a rare challenge, despite how much of an inconvenience it is for those they are trying to befriend. It is exhausting."

"Well, if you haven't gotten used to it by now then I guess you never will. Oh, by the way, sorry if I freaked you out earlier. It wasn't really my intention, but I wanted to do something to get those kids to move onto a new form of entertainment."

If that was how you felt, then you should have done something else to dissuade them.

"The physical contact from today will be deducted from your paycheck, and you will continue to strive to keep at least a foot between us at all times if you still want that raise in your paycheck."

"And if you want a repeat performance of this afternoon, I'll be upstairs, Kyo-ya Oo-to-ri." It took every ounce of willpower to not deck her right then and there as her voice uttered the syllables of my name as sweetly as she could. Any other man may have been tempted, but I could see through her tone, straight through her cold eyes into her pitch black heart.

IIIII

A/N – Poor Kyoya. I feel bad for him a lot in this fic. Anyways, let me know what you think! Reviews are always appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N - So, I answered two most asked questions in this chapter: _Why does Kyoya drive a motorcycle?_ and _Why does Kyoya have long hair?_ I attempted to give answers that made sense within the context of the story that are not "because I can totally see that happening." I also answered a question that Tatum brings up in the commentary of the Dubbed version: _If I'm so rich, then why don't I just get Lasik?_ I thought all three were pertinent questions to answer.

I tried to make this chapter a bit more lighthearted in order to 1) make you all laugh, 2) keep the narrative structure similar to the anime episodes and manga chapters where it is all humor, humor, humor and then _bam_ intenseness/cuteness/sadness/sweetness, and 3) because there's some legit depressing stuff I have planned (sorry!).

I also tried to help Kyoya and Emma's relationship develop more. I don't picture Kyoya as a romantic, so this was quite difficult. I also don't think, at this point, that neither Kyoya nor Emma are stable enough to get involved with one another.

Anyways, enjoy!

IIIII

"Emma, if you do not stop the senseless racket your phone is making then I will not only smash your phone into oblivion, but I will force the dismantled pieces down your throat so I am rid of everything hindering my sleep."

"Don't turn this back on me. If I am forced to move one inch, I will dismantle _you_ piece by piece—_Braveheart_ style."

"You are wrong. If _I_ move then my life will not be the one in jeopardy, and I assure you that you will lose more than your phone. Turn it off. Now, Emma."

"Karma's a bitch, so I fail to see this as my problem as it is entirely your fault for keeping us up until 5am." I grabbed my ringing phone and, instead of silencencing it, threw it as Kyoya, hearing a clack that meant I had scored a skull shot, "There. It's silent. Happy now?"

"I am deducting your violence from your paycheck. That cost you one thousand dollars."

"I'd rather put you through agony then…"

"Rise and shine, Kyoya! Emma, it's time to great the day with your golden rays of brilliance!" I could feel Kyoya's glare from my spot on the couch. One would think that Tamaki would learn.

"Oh, Tamaki, you'll be full of golden rays after I shove this lamp up your ass. How's that for brilliance?" Tamaki screeched and bolded out of the room wailing. Serves him right. He _should_ have knocked first.

"Emma, I have reconsidered. You can have your money back."

"Ouch! I thought you had reconsidered?" Something bulky hit me in the face, "You just hit me in my eye!" I looked down with the only eye that I could open and saw one of the decorative pillows from the bed.

"I did and then I decided I had to get my revenge somehow. At least it was a pillow and not a cell phone—a bulky Smartphone no less! If it would have broken, then I would have to replace it considering that your phone is company property." It could just be because I am temporarily rendered partially blind, but I think he was smiling—weird.

"Okay. Your point is valid, but you hit me with a taselly pillow, and I think a piece of yarn is stuck in my eye." I began to pout. It's pitiful—I know—but my eye hurts!

Wait. My eye isn't deceiving me, is it? This has to be a joke. Kyoya Ootori is smiling at me. Wait, were my ears going insane as well? Was Kyoya actually chuckling? Have I died and gone to heaven? No, if this were heaven I wouldn't be tormented by confusion. It must be hell—only in a place as twisted as hell would I be tormented by creepy smiling and laughing Kyoya. It's just wrong!

"Here, look at me" Ah! I was too busy writing that I didn't see him cross the room and sit in front of me on the couch. He placed his cool hand on my forehead and lifted up my eyelid with his thumb, "Here we go."

"Well, that was fast." Kyoya found the small piece of yarn and was holding it in front of my eyes, twisting it in his fingers.

"I got used to getting hair out of my eyes when I started growing it out. Honestly, the thicker the easier to find and the less it hurts. I'll go get the eye drops from my contacts. Wait here and keep your eye open." I'm confused. I wracked my brain and these pages for what had happened yesterday that was making him so gleeful this morning, but I came up with nothing, "You know what, I think Haruhi may have borrowed the eye drops; I am going to go ask." Kyoya opened the door and left, leaving me in stunned silence on the couch. I shook my head and went to go retrieve my phone.

"Christopher, hey, sorry I didn't pick up the phone. I was sleeping." And playing target practice with our boss, but he didn't need to know that.

"Emma, yeah, sorry, but is Kyoya with you or are you alone?" Christopher, who usually was in a state of fear or denial, seemed excited about something. Between him and Kyoya, I was wondering if they had ingested a happy pill.

"I'm alone. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Just the opposite. You know how you and I were working on approving research grants from all of the teaching hospitals that Ootori U.S. officiates and we thought that there were simply too many applicants, especially for this time of year?"

"Yeah…especially considering Kyoya was working on them too, and he was whipping them out. We must have had over fifteen grants each. What about it?"

"Well that's the thing. Mr. Ootori wasn't working on grants. You and I had an excess amount because he was finalizing the purchasing of two major properties in San Diego, California. One is just a standard office building, but the other is an inoperable medical facility that used to belong to the Navy. He also reviewed over one hundred applications of people from all over the U.S. and all the way from people with liberal arts degrees to neurosurgeons to barista's. Do you see what's happening, Emma?" Christopher had said all of that in one breath, his voice shaking.

"He kept us busy by giving us the task of approving research grants while he bought property and looked over possible new-hires. Do you think…could he really be thinking of…"

"Expansion. That's exactly what I'm thinking. I got a report this morning that all of the deeds and titles are now under his name. He's also set up interviews for February when you both get back. And you know what, Emma, now what he said to me before you two left makes so much sense!"

"What'd he say?" This was like some dramatic episode of _The Apprentice_, except I didn't think firing is what Kyoya had in mind.

"He said to me, 'Christopher, I am counting on your. Just think of this as a test to see if you can run the company on your own. If you do that, you will be sure not to fail me.' I thought he was just trying to put the pressure on and make me feel as if he was watching my every move, but now…now I'm thinking that, well…"

"Christopher, I think someone's planning on making you head of the SD branch of Ootori Medical. Congratulations!" I could feel Christopher's blush from the other side of the phone. He may be a nervous wreck, but he is a flawless tactical thinker and a good businessman, especially when it came to selling services. I mean, didn't Kyoya say that he bought his motorcycle from Christopher?

"I know Mr. Ootori well enough to know that he isn't doing it for me, but this would be like a dream come true. My entire family lives in California, and moving back would please them so much! It's been a long two years for them. Anyways, I need to go. Sorry to wake you!" And then there was a dialtone. I jumped when the door opened and Kyoya walked back in.

"I can leave again if the sight of me displeases you so much. What is wrong?" Kyoya crossed his arms and pushed his glasses up his nose, an amused look in his eyes. I felt like Christopher and I had committed some offense and we would be tried for treason against the crown of Ootori.

"Nothing. You just scared me is all. Eyedrops, please?" I took the small bottle he handed to me and let a few drops fall into my eye. The discomfort went away almost automatically, "Damn. These work like magic."

"They are top of the line as well as prescription." Kyoya took the drops from my hands and walked into the bathroom with them, probably to put on his contacts. I followed him and sat on the toilet, my head laid on my arms which were crossed on the counter, "What's the matter?" Kyoya said with a little chortle in his voice.

"If you're so rich, then why don't you get Lasik?" I wonder how many people had asked him that. I mean, really, having it done would be like pocket change.

"I have a degenerative eye disease that affects my ability to use my peripheral vision. The likelihood that I will go blind is entirely small; however, having such a serious degenerative disorder eliminates me as a candidate for Lasik. It is also the reason why I drive a motorcycle. Since I already have tunnel vision, it is practical for me to drive a vehicle on which the blind spots are limited and miniscule compared to that of a cabbed vehicle. That and of course they are cheap to maintain and fill with gas."

"Hmn, I guess that makes sense." Kyoya took off his glasses and folded them gently on the counter before putting in his contacts.

"Emma, would you mind tying this into a braid?" Kyoya held out a brush and a hair tie to me. Was he serious? "Now that the answer to that question is out of the way, what was the second thing you wanted to ask me about?"

"Well, now I have a second and a third question." He chuckled again. This was starting to creep me out. I did not trust this situation, but I could deal with it for now since I got to touch his silky black hair. Why the hell is my hair not as pretty and manageable as his? Not fair. "The first one is about your hair. Somehow it's just hard to picture you as the type of guy who would grow his hair this long voluntarily."

"At first, that is exactly what I thought. While we were on Christmas break in college, Tamaki and Haruhi came out to visit Honey-sempai and me. We were all watching a movie and Haruhi made some comment about how she found men with long hair attractive. That evening Tamaki burst into my room frantically about wanting to grow out his hair but not wanting to do it alone. He proceeded to beg me to join him in his fanciful endeavor. In the end, I ended up having him screech at me for at least half an hour because my hair looked better long than his did. He is such a moron."

I thought he was going to say something about it making him seem older and more sophisticated, or I thought he would mention all of the money he saved on yearly haircuts. I wasn't expecting something as simple as hair to have such a story to it. To be honest, I was a little touched at his loyalty to his friend. This side of him was very attractive too.

"I get the feeling that you care about Tamaki a lot more than you let on. I mean, sometimes I get the feeling that you have an incredible soft spot when it comes to him. Other times I feel like you're the major cause of his bouts of emotional lows."

"Tamaki is a fool. Self-sacrifice comes naturally to him, and he can be completely blind to his emotions that hide underneath the surface. To be honest, the lengths of his ability to be an imbecile can be entirely too frustrating to deal with, but trying to hate him is hopeless. He will look into you as if he can see the flow of your veins, and he will make sure that you know exactly how fast your insides are pulsing." I had seen Kyoya serious before, but usually that was while he was thinking of a plan or working. He was adorable then, with his brow furrowed and his hands running a marathon across the keyboard. This type of serious was different though. It was more emotional, more honest. Who would have known that he held these kinds of words inside of him—sheer poetry, "So what about your third question?"

"Oh, I forgot it. I kept pushing it back and now I can't remember what it was. Stupid me." I patted his back after wrapping the tie around the end of the braid I had made. That was a lie, of course. I wanted to ask him what he was really planning for Ootori SD and for Christopher, but it just didn't seem like the right time for business talk. It had gotten too personal.

"Well, if you think of it then do let me know. By the way, Emma, wonderful work on those grant proposals. Ootori U.S. new researchers will be all top of the line and should prove to be assets to the company's research future. Oh, and because of your work the other day with Christopher on the merger, our stock is up nearly fifty points. Very good work, Emma. I am impressed." Well, I guess I could be wrong about the business talk. At least now I knew that his good mood was motivated solely by the prospect of business deals and making money. I guess, even if he is happy, Kyoya is still Kyoya after all.

"It's weird, this morning. I don't think I've ever seen you this happy or talkative before. It's nice, but I can't decide whether to be more terrified or less terrified for my life."

"Everyone feels exactly the same way around him." Kaoru and Hikaru said together as they walked into the bathroom, scaring me so much that I nearly jumped a foot into the air backwards right into Kyoya. The two of us fell, me practically sitting in his lap, his legs bent on either side of me and his arms wrapped around me. I think I'm going to have a heart attack or a massive nosebleed.

"Hold on, just keep that pose right there. Tamaki-sempai would die to see this!" Kaoru pulled out a camera and was about to flash a picture when Kyoya grabbed something from the sink and threw it at the twin, making him fall backwards into Hikaru and the two of them tumble into the bathtub in a mass of legs and arms.

"That was so mean, Kyoya-sempai!" Both of them whined together as they tried to untangle themselves.

"Damn, I thought that all the racket up here would have been because of something more exciting and scandalous, but this is just lame." Sayaka was now leaning against the doorpost, looking from the twisted—in more ways than one—Hikaru and Kaoru and then to me and Kyoya. She sighed and went to go help the twins untwist themselves. Mori was right behind his wife and reached out a hand to me and helped me up. I nodded my thanks as he extended the same courtesy to Kyoya.

"Hikaru. Kaoru." The tall silent one reprimanded.

"We know, we know Mori-sempai."

"Tamaki sent you up here to help Emma try on swimsuits and to tell them that we're all planning on going to the Tropical Aqua Garden. You both fail miserably. It's a good thing we were on our way to get changed or even more people would…" Sayaka suddenly was pushed forward, Mori catching her in his arms before she flew headlong into the mirror.

"What on _earth_ is taking you all so long? We have to go _now_. This is the first day of our 'Host Reunion' plan!"

"Tamaki, you nearly killed me!" Sayaka threw a punch into Tamaki's shoulder, making him clutch the spot, his bottom lip quivering.

"Mori-sempai! You're wife's so violent!"

"Tamaki, you brought this on yourself." Mori _spoke_. A _sentence_.

"I don't understand what's going on. Kyoya has been being nice and sociable all morning and then Mori says more than a few words. I _must _be dreaming. If I am though, don't wake me up."

"And this would be where Tamaki would have thrown out a line, saying something like 'Princess, if it were my choice, I'd make every day you breathe like something from a dream.'" Tamaki flushed crimson as Haruhi now entered the bathroom, wrapping her arms around Tamaki's waist.

"If this were the Host club again, that's exactly what Tama-chan would have said, Haru-chan." Honey squeezed next to Tamaki and Haruhi, Natasha smiling behind him.

I looked around the circle of guys, all of them looking at one another with thoughtful and distant expressions in their eyes.

"Ten years is a long time, isn't it Kyoya-sempai?" The twins asked, their arms wrapped around one another's shoulders.

"Indeed, which is why I am going along with Tamaki's plan to relive the days of the Host Club, including all of our fieldtrips. I was able to make some calls and reserve the water park for the entire day."

"Kyoya! Mon-ami!" Tamaki leapt across the room and glomped Kyoya who just sighed as everyone else began to laugh, everyone that is except for Renge, who had just wobbled her way into the room, Sayaka and me.

"Kawaii!" The three of us screeched in unison—it's good to be a fangirl.

IIIII

Honestly, being friends with these lunatics takes more energy than one should probably expend over a week's time, let alone a morning. Did they honestly think that I reserved the water park because they would enjoy it more? No. Since this establishment stands as an Ootori property, having this group of dummies running amok amidst regular customers would certainly lessen the esteem this healing facility had among the general public. Besides, any one of us could easily reimburse the park for the money lost by the park today.

"Kyo-chan, you're not going to join us?"

"I am not." Even though I was in an extraordinarily good mood, I was not in the mood for a childish game.

"But Mon-ami! We _have_ to play! Our dignity as members of the Host club hangs in the balance." Tamaki's pleading eyes would not work this time. I already did them my quota of favors for the day.

"Actually, Tono, our dignity as men is at stake." Hikaru and Kaoru were standing back to back with their arms crossed, squirt guns in the shape of handguns already secured in the belt loops of their trunks.

"This was your idea. Don't complain." Mori-sempai was right. It was the twins who came up with this competition. The idiots.

"It wouldn't be like you men would win against us even if you had one extra player." Sayaka had one hand on her hips and a large rifle-esque squirt gun in her other hand, tapping the muzzle against the back of her neck, the pump resting on her shoulder.

"I can't believe he is such a wuss. Intimidated by a bunch of strong women, this doesn't bode well for him at all, does it? Poor little Kyoya—when it comes down to it he just doesn't have the guts for anything but business." Emma. If I continue to sit here, she wins and labels me as a coward; however, if I join in, she wins as well and I lose my pride. Damn it.

"My courage or lack-there-of is really not the issue. The issue is that you frivolous girls are attempting to prove your strength by angering your opponent, adding to their ranks, and thereby making them more fierce competitors and coincidentally making your victory even more splendid. However, that all hinges on the supposition that you _can_ win."

IIIII

"Nicely done, Emma. I don't think I've ever seen Kyoya-sempai give in so easily to anyone other than Tamaki. It's pretty impressive." Haruhi was filling up a few water balloons. I could tell that she was about as thrilled at this game as Kyoya was, but that her ability to shrug it off and just have fun was much more advanced than his. It didn't take me long to realize that deep down he had a competitive nature. I had know he had one for business, especially considering my conversation with Christopher this morning, but I knew when he attacked me for jumping on him yesterday that his competitive streak ran deeper than that.

"Ladies, I think we have just witnessed the birth of a new relationship of love. I could eat three giant bowls of rice!" Renge was tying her hair up into ponytail with a huge pink ribbon, stopping to dry her otaku tears with a handkerchief.

"I don't know if it's a relationship of love or a relationship of hatred and the desire to have the other one assassinated."

"Well, you know what Claire Stanfield said in _Baccano!_ About Chane. 'I can't figure out if she wants to meet up with me so she can kill me or if it's because she actually likes me. It's driving me a little crazy, you know. And for the sake of argument, let's say she is trying to kill me; I don't necessarily think that necessarily means she isn't in love with me?' I think Kyoya and my situation is similar."

"You are totally in love with him. It's so cute!" Natasha grabbed me from behind into a huge bear hug—her arms engulfing me since she is so huge.

"Aside from my entire body tingling at the possible love between you and Kyoya as well as your ability to quote perfectly episode 16 of the dub of _Baccano!_, I, Renge Hitachiin, vow to help you win your man."

"I agree too. Though I don't really think we can change his mind about you, it'll be hilarious to help you mess with him."

"Thanks you guys, but right now I'm content with the way things are. I have serious commitmentphobia and my distaste for Kyoya will return soon enough, so I'd rather not begin to like him more than I do now." This was all true. I hated myself for liking him. Part of that hatred came from the fact that Kyoya was an evil bastard, but part of it came from the fact I knew I would never be able to allow myself to not completely demolish any form of relationship—even as colleagues.

"To be honest, I think that the two of you are a good match for one another. You're overly emotional and enjoy having fun, which makes up for the wall of ice Kyoya-sempai puts up. Yet, you can also manipulate and think on his level. While I have no intention of getting involved any more than Tamaki has forced me to, I do guarantee that this development will be interesting. Not only that, it will be good for Kyoya-sempai. It might not seem it, but Tamaki and I could tell that he's been incredibly lonely and because of that he hasn't been taking care of himself, and whether you have realized it yet or not, you've been helping to heal him, which means the world to my husband and, therefore, the world to me."

"HARUHI! That was so beautiful!" Renge, Sayaka, and Natasha all mobbed the lawyer—who, considering that speech, was obviously a fantastic lawyer.

"Look at that, the girls are already crying. Maybe you should forfeit if it's too much for you!"

"Drop dead, Hikaru." Haruhi threw one of her completed water balloons at the twins face, instantly soaking his spiked hair.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Hikaru was jumping up and down, pointing at Haruhi, "Tono, Kyoya-sempai, do something. The two older men ignored him and continued to plan, making Hikaru's head hang as limply as his perfect hair was.

"I assume, Haruhi, that you think you'll frighten us by using those kinds of tactics. Right now you women feel as if you have the power, so let us up the stakes. We will let you take positions first. Does this sound agreeable to you?" Kyoya looked over his shoulder at us, his eyes glinting in the sunlight, even without his glasses. Kaoru and Tamaki were hanging off of Kyoya's shoulders, grinning at our estrogen filled group. They were going down.

"Alright girls, we need a strategy, and I think I have the perfect plan. Right now the guys outnumber us, and we have a pregnant woman—no offense Renge. So, what we have on our side is the element of surprise and to use their weaknesses against them. Here's what we're going to do." Game on, boys, game on.

IIIII

"I can't believe you two actually agreed to something like this! Don't you know how difficult it's going to be to fight against our wives! Kaoru, think about Renge, she's pregnant! She should not have to defend her life and that of her unborn child!"

"Tono, Renge's more frightening now than she even was back in high school. Besides, her moe senses wouldn't allow her to do anything that would put herself in danger." Kaoru was correct in his assumption. He would have to be to have married that woman..

"Tamaki, your delusions drive you from real issue here: _you_ are the one who cannot fight against _your_ wife. This exactly what they are going to use to eliminate you from this battle. I assure you that Emma is planning to have Haruhi make an assault on Tamaki directly, which will render him defenseless. Hikaru should fight with Tamaki to take out Haruhi. They'll be expecting this because of Haruhi's early strike, but playing into their hands will work for that instance since Haruhi is the least athletic of the women. Renge would normally be on the offensive, but because of her fragile condition she will probably be on the defensive. Be careful to not allow yourself to be completely exposed. Natasha's kind spirit will make her unable to attack Honey-sempai directly, but she will not hesitate to attack Mori-sempai. No offense meant to your wife, Mori-sempai, but she is the more ruthless than the others, so I'm positive that Emma will put her on the offensive."

"No offense taken. She's my wife; I know her better than anyone else. Mitsukuni?"

"I'll take out Sayaka. I have no problem with that. She may be faster than me, but she really doesn't have the ability to maneuver like I do."

"Honey-sempai! How could you be so ruthless!"

"Tono, don't you understand. This is war! We're fighting for our masculinity!" Hikaru and Kaoru were right, albeit a little over dramatic. There was just one piece in this plan left to place.

"Kyo-chan, I have a question. What about Em-chan? Of all of the women, we know the least about her."

"Emma played soccer in high school and was injured, but I am sure that her athleticism is on par with Sayaka's, but other than that I do not know what her strength will be. I do know that she will most likely be on the offensive but come into the fight much later depending on what events take place. She's their wild card. I will outmaneuver her and take her down before she gets into position."

"So does that mean that you're our wild card, Kyoya-sempai." Kaoru stepped forward and picked one of the fake handguns from his belt loop and twirled it on his finger. I grinned at him, knowing that he knew _exactly_ what I had planned.

IIIII

"This is a brilliant plan, Emma. How did you know that Kyoya would think you'd be on the offensive instead of the defensive?" Renge and I were perched on top of a tower where the entrances to numerous waterslides were located. We were acting as snipers—so incredibly legit!

Tamaki had been taken out by Haruhi, as planned, and Haruhi had been taken out by Hikaru, which Kyoya obviously thought was his plan, but it fed into ours ultimately because Natasha was lying in wake to lead Hikaru to us. Renge took him out. Honey was playing chase with Sayaka, but they were closing in on our position. Natasha, unfortunately, had been eliminated by Mori. That was unexpected; however, his friendship with Honey meant that he was headed in our direction. Kaoru had somehow escaped my gaze, but I assumed that he would appear soon enough.

"He thought that I would attack him because, out of all of the guys, his abilities are the most covered in shadow. He probably even labeled himself as the silent mover, the man to find me and take me out. Kyoya thought that I would be on the offensive because he didn't realize that I could allow myself to push my pride aside and wait for the opportune moment. I knew that we would be easily overwhelmed by Mori and Honey because I did some research on them and know that they excel at martial arts. If you were here to face them alone, we would lose despite your surprisingly excellent marksmanship."

"I play a lot of dating-sims. Assassins Amore. Every mini-game was a gun fight. I always chose to be the sniper. Sometimes games do help in the real world. Look, here come Mori and Honey." Renge was right. Not only about the games, but also about Mori and Honey. Sayaka flashed us with her watch, notifying us that she had successfully lured Honey to the target. A serious battle commenced below. Unfortunately for Honey, Sayaka was carrying a water bottle so she could reload. Honey was defeated.

"Fuck! That's cold!"

"Sayaka, no!" Renge reached over the railing, arm outstretched towards Sayaka who sunk to the ground.

"You lose, Saya" Mori had snuck up on Sayaka before she could bring him within Renge and my ranges. Damn it! Since this was only a stupid water gun fight, Mori's leaning down and picking up Sayaka in his arms as if she was really dead was a bit melodramatic. The good thing was that he was walking straight into Renge's range. Victory was going to be ours.

"Shoot him now, Renge!" I turned to the side and was only met with the sobbing face of Renge.

"I can't! It's so…it's just so…it's just so beautiful that I…AAAAAAH!"

"No, Renge!" Renge dropped her gun and turned to face her attacker who shot her again, the pink bow on her head soaking through with water, unwinding, and falling to the ground, almost in slow motion.

"Kaoru? Kaoru, how could you! I thought, I thought you loved me?" Water was running down Renge's face. He had shot her in the back and then had given her an execution shot—how brutal.

"I do love you, Renge, but love doesn't matter in a fight like this. I'm sorry." Pardon the anime reference, but this was way too much like _Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom_ for me. No, Emma, stay in the game, don't fangirl. Not yet.

"I'm impressed, Emma. You almost figured out Kyoya-sempai's plan and even managed to eliminate even Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai. We knew that you were the wild card and that you would assume Kyoya-sempai was the wild card too. You underestimated Kyoya-sempai's longing to _not_ play this game. Here. Look right below you." Kaoru threw me a pair of binoculars, and I looked for the exit pool at the end of the slides. Kyoya Ootori, that mountebank, was sitting on one the poolside chairs—wait, was he sleeping? He's been there the whole time? No way!

"Now, Emma Knightly, you die….

IIIII

It has been about half an hour. There was no trace of anyone around me, and I was not damp, meaning that I not only was able to take a much needed nap instead of play a stupid game, but the Host club was winning this war. Just as planned.

"Kyoya, how come I'm always the one who loses these games?" Tamaki's voice could be heard from behind me and he moved closer and sat in the chair next to me. He was almost dry.

"So, you _were_ the first one to get hit. That is not surprising."

"Kyoya-sempai, you figured out Emma's plan, didn't you?" Haruhi grabbed a folded up towel and began to dry Tamaki's hair. If he was enjoying it anymore, he would be purring.

"It was easy enough. She was expecting more of a fight from me, so she neglected to think that I would assign someone else to fight in my stead. Kaoru is sly, so shifting the confrontation from me and Emma to Kaoru and Emma was the knot she would not have the skills to unravel. Besides, Kaoru owed me for exposing that video to Emma, and I cannot allow myself to lose to her again." Haruhi and Tamaki just looked at one another a shrugged.

"Yup, you two are definitely perfect for one another." I was about to ask Haruhi to clarify that statement when I heard rustling from the bushes to the side.

"I'm going to destroy you when we get home. Don't think that simply offering me your muscles is going to change my mind." Hmn, Mori-sempai must have attacked Sayaka in the end, which means that Sayaka must have somehow been able to overwhelm Honey. Mori-sempai will still protect Honey when it comes down to it.

"Don't be mad at Takashi, Saya-chan! That was fun!" Honey was bouncing up and down.

"It was fun, wasn't it Mitsukuni." Natasha grabbed her husband from the ground, picking him up in an embrace.

"I was surprised that Emma was up their too, but I guess Kyoya-sempai had planned for that. Now we just need to wait for Kaoru."

Exactly. If all had gone according to plan, Kaoru would have taken out Renge and would have sent Emma down on one of the open air slides so that when she arrived, I would be able to finish her off.

"Look! Here come Renge-chan and Kao-chan!" Honey was right. Kaoru was helping Renge out of the service elevator, meaning that Emma would make her entrance any time now. I grinned, satisfied with my victory.

"Kyoya-sempai! I made a mistake!" I looked as Kaoru ran up to me. Not an inch of his body was wet. What kind of mistake could he have possibly made?

"What's wrong, Kaoru." Tamaki stood up, eyes filled with concern.

"Emma, she went down the wrong slide. She should have been down by now. Kyoya-sempai, I'm sorry, but she went down the tube slide. You don't think she would be afraid of that too, would you?"

I wish I had my glasses to push up. Yes, Kaoru, I do think that she will be petrified of sliding down a tube slide. Emma. Dammit.

IIIII

"Emma? How do you feel?" I opened my eyes. Tamaki and Haruhi were looking down at me. I remembered this sight from a bit earlier, but the rest of the host club, including Kyoya, were part of the picture then. He was kneeling right next to me then, that first time.

"A little light headed. My chest feels really heavy too. Thanks for giving me my notebook." I thought that this had drowned at the park, but I guess someone saved it for me. I'd be lost if I couldn't write in it, even when recovering from this afternoon. I remember slipping and starting to slide down a slide. Kaoru tried to help me out, but my hands were wet, and I slipped out of his grasp. I was caught in a tube slide—perfect place for a claustrophobe. There were openings every few feet, and I remember grabbing onto one and trying to push myself up the slide, against the rushing water, "I passed out on the slide, didn't I? What time is it?"

"It's past ten in the evening. You've been asleep for a long time. Are you sure you're okay?" Haruhi pressed her hand to my forehead to check for a fever, but her hands felt warm.

"You passed out on the slide and then the current took you down. Honey and Mori had went to the top of the slide just in case you had managed to climb back up. Kyoya jumped in as soon as we saw you fall into the pool. He dragged you out and gave you CPR. The last time I saw him that emotional was the first time I went over to his house and he nearly pummeled me to death." Tamaki sat down on the couch next to me and grabbed my hand in his, running his thumb over the top of it, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I just think I need to go upstairs and go to bed. I think if Kyoya's still up, I should say thank you, too. Thanks for being worried about me you guys, and sorry for ruining your day. I did have a lot of fun, though."

"That makes me happy." Tamaki smiled at me and helped me stand before both he and Haruhi pulled me into a hug. Once again I was rendered impotent due to my claustrophobia, and once again it was Kyoya who saved me. This was _not_ helping me stop being selfish and getting over him before I really screwed everything up.

IIIII

I felt a small chill as the covers were lifted up and then a sinking of the mattress to my left. Emma must have finally woken up. Despite Tamaki's insistence that I wait downstairs with them, I declined. I had some work to do, and I really could not stand any more looks of surprise or pity. Were my actions that out of character? Nonsense, she was an employee and a valuable one at that. Losing her meant losing out on numerous business ventures.

"Kyoya."

"Emma, I sincerely hope that you have no intention of developing some sort of hero complex about me regarding this afternoon's events." That was a little bit harsh. Damnit.

"That could never happen. Villains can't be heroes. If they could, they wouldn't be as interesting." She sounded like she was alright, at least alright enough to laugh. I joined her.

"Your right." She had had another scare today, despite the directions I gave Kaoru about exactly which slide to force her down. I hated when my plans went wrong, and today that mistake almost cost me something valuable.

"Um…?"

"What is it?" I tried my hardest not to jump when I felt her wrap her arms around my left arm and lay her head on my shoulder. I felt small drops attach themselves to my skin, their coldness sending a shiver up my spine.

"Thank you, Kyoya" Her weight shifted onto me a little bit more. She must have fallen asleep. I would not put it past her considering the day that we all had. I resisted the urge to lean my head against hers, and I could feel the pace of my heartbeat quicken against my will in an emotion I had never felt before nor cared to feel now.

Emma Knightly was indeed a monster, a monster in more ways than one.

IIIII

I apologize for any significant blood loss due to moe nosebleeds. If you enjoyed it then _review, review, review_!


	11. Chapter 11

Hmmmmmnnnn. I had _such _a good night's sleep last night—though I can't exactly say the same for Kyoya. I went to sleep in the same position and woke up in the same position, which meant that he did too. At least I was able to sleep through the night, which means that I didn't kick him in the gonads again—a step in the right direction if you ask me.

"Woooow, Em-chan! You look so cute!" Honey was sitting on the side of the pool swinging his legs in and out of the pool.

"I know! Hikaru, this swimsuit is amazing!" I was admiring myself in one of the mirrors set up near a changing screen, really admiring the most adorable swimsuit I had ever had on. It was white and rose pink horizontally striped with a strapless bikini top and a skirt.

"It's one of my new designs for Summer 2012. We're entitling this collection _Sherbet_. Even though you aren't as tall or thin as the models I usually work with, the length of your limbs is more exaggerated and disproportionate than a normal woman's, which makes this the perfect fit for you. You'll notice that the skirt is tight fitting until the folds at the end. When you move, it gives the skirt the twirl that a long skirt should have. Also, making the skirt longer than a normal swimsuit skirt hides the length of your legs and makes the shapeliness of your legs the primary focus. The same folds the skirt has are also on the top part of the bikini top. The ruffles draw attention to the top of your chest area, making your breasts seem more…hmn…perky. Not having sleeves also makes your arms seem less gangly and, again, draws attention to their toned shape. Not bad, if I do say so myself."

"I don't really care why it does with it does as long as I look hot, which I do. You're my hero!" I flung my arms around the twin, squeezing him until he uttered a sound extremely similar to a squeak.

"Emma…uh…you should let go of him before he suffocates." Kaoru said, unlocking my hands from Hikaru and then catching his winded brother in his arms.

"Sorry." I flushed and looked at the ground, running my hands through my hair. Everyone started laughing, and I joined them, "See, this is what I don't understand. You all are filled with sugar and spice and everything nice and Kyoya's made of snails and puppy dog tails. I just don't get it."

"Kyoya-sempai's hard to figure out, and he's petrifying to be in the same room with sometimes." Hikaru said, eyes somewhat glossing over.

"The thing with Kyoya-sempai is that he's actually really adorable and fun. We all found that out during a sports competition." Kaoru echoed his brother almost instantly, sticking some bobby pins in his mouth to help Hikaru put up his bangs.

"Kyo-chan says that he only does things when he stands to gain something. He became that way because of his family. He used to do anything that would make his father happy, always concerned about the Ootori family's position. Even though we're all the sons of mega Japanese conglomerates, none of us have ever had as much pressure on us as Kyo-chan. Tama-chan sensed this." Honey looked up at me and grinned before nodding somewhere behind me. I turned around and looked through the bay window overlooking the pool to where Haruhi and I had sat the other night. Kyoya and Tamaki were there with Sophie sitting between them. Tamaki was ranting and raving about something, his arms flapping flamboyantly in the air. Kyoya was cutting up some pancakes on a small pink plate—probably meant for Sophie—shaking his head and smiling at whatever the blond was talking about.

"Tono told those of us on his team for the sports competition that he became friends with Kyoya-sempai because Kyoya-sempai is passionate," Hikaru sat down on one of the chairs outside, his elbow on his knees and his fist propping up his chin, "Kyoya-sempai says that he works for his own benefit because it's the only way he can stifle his own desires and do what's expected of him as an Ootori. Most of what he does, even if it turns out to help him gain something in the end, really is never for himself. He doesn't fight for himself, even though he's so passionate."

"Tama-chan stayed friends with him even though, in the beginning, the only reason Kyo-chan was being so nice to Tama-chan was because he was the son of Chairman Suoh. He said that Kyo-chan was fun to be around because he was so ambitious and calculating, and that that had to be because he held such great passion inside. That they could compete head to head without any pretense, neither one of them giving up and neither one of them letting go of their ambition." Honey leaned back, lying on the pool tile.

"You guys know him really well. I'm actually impressed. I've suspected for a while that he actually has a soul." I grinned, fluffing the air in front of me with my pen.

"You know, one of the things Kyoya-sempai said to me during the sports competition really stuck with me. He said 'I believe that as long as the people we care about understand us, nobody else matters.' At the time I just agreed with him, but I thought about it afterwards and realized that, even though it was in a roundabout and subtle way, he was saying that he cared about us. He would have to in order to consent to all of the crazy things we got into in High school." Kaoru came up beside me and put his forehead against mine, his amber-green eyes staring at mine for a few seconds until he backed away.

"Can you tell me another story about Kyoya? One from when you were in college?" I sat down on the side of the pool and put my legs in the water—it was refreshing and so clear. It felt like I could see the past month reflected in the water. Meeting Kyoya for the first time, spending a hellish two weeks trying to get fired, being forced to come to Japan with him when my attempts failed, and then meeting all of these wonderfully kind, honest, caring, beautiful, and joyful people—people I, for the first time in my life, could say that I didn't want to leave—and it's only been a month.

"Kyo-chan and I lived together for most of college. We became roommates because I told him I wanted to learn how to live on my own, without the Haninozuka support. Really it was because we all knew someone needed to look after him."

"You've already seen how Kyoya-sempai puts way to much effort into everything he does." Hikaru sighed and sat next to me.

"He does everything exceptionally well and he usually pays the price for it in the end, though he never really tells us. Oh, and it's not because 'there's nothing you need to know' but it is because he doesn't want to worry us, though he would never tell us that either." Kaoru sat down on my other side, answering the question before I could ask it.

"You see, Kyo-chan and I didn't actually become roommates until his junior year as an undergrad. I was a senior then, so we really only spent one year together, but I promised Tama-chan I would watch over him." Honey sat up and looked over at me with that adorable childlike grin.

"Why did you have to promise him something like that?" I asked, curious.

"Well, Kyoya-sempai is hypotensive, so he really can't exert himself too much. His sophomore year of college he decided that, along with his classes at Harvard Business School, he would also take some pre-med classes. He had already decided that he wasn't going to go to med school like his brothers, but he knew that if there was even the smallest chance of him succeeding either one of his brothers he would have to have basic medical knowledge." Hikaru jumped into the water as he spoke, securing his hands on the side and kicking in place.

"Kyoya-sempai was taking over 25 units of classes that semester, plus trying to keep up with his family's business in Japan, and making sure that he kept in contact with all of us. I'm sure you can see where this is going." Kaoru mirrored his twin's actions.

"I told him that he didn't need to work so hard. He dismissed me. I wish I would have pressured Kyo-chan about it more, but when you don't see someone 24/7 it's easy for them to lie to you. Apparently one of his classmates was with him in the library when he slipped unconscious and fell into a bookshelf that collapsed on him. He ended up in a coma for three days from being hit by so many heavy books." Honey winced at the memory. It was easy to tell that he still thought it was his fault. This explains the conversation I overheard when on the plane her from Boston.

"Tono was so worried about Kyoya-sempai that he stopped everything he was doing the moment he heard what had happened and flew to Boston. I came with him. Honey-sempai, me, and Tono waited all three days by his side. It was frightening when Kyoya-sempai finally woke up. His eyes were glazed over and they didn't have the fight we were used to seeing, he couldn't talk normally, and he couldn't move his legs by himself." Kaoru stopped kicking and swam to the side of the pool, sticking one of his arms out and leaning his head on it.

"Fortunately, after a few weeks of rehabilitation, Tama-chan called us all and told us the doctors said that Kyoya-sempai had suffered no permanent damage, and he went back to being the pain in the ass we know and love." Hikaru launched himself backwards off of the wall.

"Tamaki must have asked you to keep an eye over Kyoya, so you came up with a story that got him to consent to living with you. I guess that's why Tamaki and Haruhi were so adamant about me making sure he slept and ate while he was here. You all care about him so much." I smiled, looking down at my hands.

"We love him, Em-chan. We always will. And you know what I think, I think you love him too." Honey tilted his head once again at the bay window. I chuckled and looked backwards to where Tamaki and Sophie were waving at me idiotically. Kyoya just shook his head and pushed up his glasses. I stood up and beckoned for the three of them to join us.

Kyoya would have never told me something like that, and I was glad that the twins and Honey decided to share. I could feel my heart begin to quicken as I thought about the last thing Honey had said and what Kaoru had shared about the sports completion—'I believe that as long as the people we care about understand us, nobody else matters.' Just how much did I understand about Kyoya, and was what I understood because he cared about me and had let me in?

IIIII

Despite waking up every hour because a new wave of pins and needles attacked my arm signaling me that it was going numb _again_ due to my Emma-shaped restraint, I slept rather fitfully. Even though her grip tightened very time I tried to move away, I did the mature thing, sucked up my pride, and stayed put since I did not want to suffer another one of her monstrous kicks to the groin. Although the moment I attempted to try and lay on my side I ended up with her legs wrapped around mine, which was an even less optimal position that made me seriously consider bathing in acid, I was comfortable, calm, and relaxed for the first time in ages.

Was this all because of being with Emma? No. It was because I was so exhausted _by_ Emma. Naturally.

"Kyoya! Mon-ami! Help me!"

"You should be incredibly glad that I was already awake, otherwise the only help you would need would be the paramedics." I had actually been up for a while before Tamaki barged in, making sure that Christopher had all he needed for the day as well as being informed that my father had called an urgent meeting for tomorrow, a meeting I was less than thrilled about.

"I think killing me would actually be doing me a favor!" Tamaki was screaming and crying.

"Tamaki, I often wonder if you have ever suffered from dehydration due to how much useless crying you do. Honestly, sometimes I feel as if you have a serious medical condition." I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom to change into my swim trunks. A nice relaxing couple of laps might be just what I needed to clear my head.

"Haruhi is with some strange man in the other room!" His ability to not pay attention to anything while he is having a tantrum was truly endearing. Truly. "I know he is older and that she's meeting him for work, but that doesn't mean that it gives her the excuse to be in the other room, alone, with locked doors! My Haruhi!"

"Daddy, I really think that you need to stop worrying. Mommy is a big girl, she can handle herself." Sophie ran into the bathroom, startling both her father and myself. Fortunately, Tamaki has always had intensely strong fatherly instincts because he immediately covered her eyes.

"It is a good thing your daughter received Haruhi's brain, especially since bringing you home from your incoherent delusions is necessary in order to make sure everyone around you stays a member of the sane." Sophie kept nodding her head underneath Tamaki's hand, agreeing with everything I said. This must have been how Haruhi was when she was five.

"Why does everyone always gang up on me? We have a crisis here, Kyoya!"

"Daddy, I'm hungry. I want pancakes! Mommy said she'd make pancakes this morning." Tamaki began to squeak in the background, waving his hands in the air, uttering non-words. Sophie covered her eyes and turned back towards me, "Daddy's stupid sometimes, isn't he Uncle Kyokyo,"

"If he was different then we would not love him as much, would we?" I knelt down and took Sophie's hands in mine and brought them down from her eyes. She just smiled and nodded her head, "How about I make you some pancakes since your mother is busy working?" Sophie balled up her fists by her head and nodded once.

Those are the events that brought us here, at the breakfast table watching Honey-sempai, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Emma engage in whatever nonsense they were engaging in. Tamaki had been going on and on about the man that Haruhi was with, completely ignoring my mentions of Mori-sempai _also_ being with the two of them.

"Auntie Kate would be impressed. She said that you used to burn noodles to the pan. Honey-san taught you well, but he still makes better pancakes." Sophie squirmed in her chair every time she took a bite. I spent a week living with Kate Amendier, now Hisugawa,

"What makes his pancakes superior to mine?"

"He puts in chocolate chips and it tastes more like a birthday cake for breakfast." Sophie smiled wide and stuffed another square of pancake in her mouth. I looked over at Tamaki who had ceased his rambling and was watching Sophie eat, napkin at the ready.

"Figures." The two of us said together. I looked at him; he looked at me, and we both laughed.

"Look! Auntie Emma is waving at us!" Sophie pointed through the window at Emma who had indeed gotten out of the pool and was now waving at us, beckoning us actually, "Let's go swimming with them!"

"That was my plan all along." Tamaki stood and grabbed Sophie in his arms.

"Let's go get you changed. Kyoya, we'll see you out there, alright?" I nodded and began cleaning up the kitchen before being surprised at someone loudly knocking on the window. I turned and saw Emma knocking, pressing her face to the glass. Before I knew what I was doing, I grinned and then chortled at her smashed features. Here cold eyes sparkled for a moment before she laughed as well, pulling her face away from the glass, turning away from the glass with her hands behind her back, and skipping to the side of the pool. Beautiful. What? Women _are_ aesthetically pleasing. Just because I wanted to destroy her did not mean I could not appreciate her femininity. Did it?

"Good morning, Kyoya!" Emma sidled up to me, her face uncomfortably close to mine.

"Great, I was going to go for a relaxing morning swim, but on second thought, I should go on a jog instead."

"Oh come on, Kyoya, if you do that then who'll give me CPR if I drown?" Damn it. I was hoping that she would not bring that up, "If you like, we could just cut out the drowning and go back upstairs and make-out. Whatcha think?" I grabbed one of her wrists in my hand, placing my other hand on her back. She immediately tried to back up, but I held her tightly in my grasp. I would not pass up an opportunity like this one.

"Sleep first and then dream."

"Whaaaaaa!" _Splash_. She really should have seen that coming, "That was entirely not fair. You took advantage of an innocent woman!"

"First of all, I was the one being taken advantage of. Second of all, I do not see any innocent women around here." I looked around the pool, Honey-sempai and the twins were chuckling, though the twins were laughing through their individual processes of either being choked or drowned by Emma who was clearly embarrassed at having been bested by me.

"Hold on a second. Where _are_ all of the women other than yours truly?" I shared a quick glance with Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey-sempai and was about to say something to keep Emma away from this type of conversation when I heard a noise behind me.

"This is the recreational area. We have a swimming pool as well as a spa. It's a little bit extravagant by my standards, and I really can't get used to living like all of these damn rich people, which is why I make sure that I keep up with as much of the cooking and cleaning as I can. I…uh…oh, Kyoya-sempai, Honey-sempai, Hikaru, Kaoru…umn, this is…"

"DAD?" Haruhi was interrupted by Emma screaming, pulling herself out of the pool and grabbing her towel.

"Kyoya-sempai, your mouth is hanging open slightly." Kaoru was suddenly out of the pool and standing next to me, whispering in my ear and dripping on me. I pushed him back.

"Are you telling me that the Shadow King doesn't know _anything_ about Emma's father?" Hikaru was suddenly on the opposite side, dripping on me. I pushed him away as well.

"He works for the American government, so there was not much information about him _to_ find. I assumed that he worked for a branch of the military or some other government law enforcement agency." I pushed up my glasses. This just got very interesting.

IIIII

"Okay, now that we are alone and your true identity is no longer at risk, Mr. Smyth—really Dad? Smyth? Anyways, what the _hell_ are you doing?"

"Don't curse, Emi. It will make Jesus cry."

"Don't tell me not to make Jesus cry when you've been contractually obliged by the Department of Defense to kill people."

"Emi, that's not fair. This is why I was against telling you kids that I was a Marshall in the first place, especially you. You're too malicious for your own good."

"Says the man who's carrying a gun." I had him there. I didn't really get to see my father that much because he was a U.S. Marshall. I thought that when he turned 55 things would change, but no, he just doesn't do as much running-jumping-dodging-shooting-catching work. Kyoya had mentioned to me that Haruhi had told him she was working on a high profile case with Mori. I assumed that because my father was randomly in Japan, he was part of this case. Small world. Not good.

"So, Emi, your mother and brother told me about some new boss that you have. Robbie said he thought that your boss was sexier than Ryan Reynolds, and I think we both know how your brother feels about him. Which one was he? You kidnapped me before I could get a good look at everyone or at least be a polite house guest and get their names." My father and Robert were too much like one another to handle sometimes.

"He was the one with long hair and glasses." I said without emotion and as quickly as possible. My family, seriously, they had to ruin today. It was all a conspiracy. It had to be. Either that or God hated me.

"I'd even let him get to second base."

"DAD! Do you have _any _idea how _creepy_ that sounds! Kyoya's my _boss_!"

"You're blushing, which means you like him. I hope you're planning on either sticking with this one or joining a convent. I don't think your mother, brother, and I can handle being disappointed about you finally overcoming your issues and settling down. This guy is pretty, Asian, and rich. This is like your dream come true. I've seen all the pictures of those anime guys on your computer. Besides, your mother and I want grandchildren, and you're almost thirty-one. It's time to start looking for someone to spend the rest of your life with."

"AAAAAHGGGGGAHHHHHHH. AAAAAAH. AAAAAH. AAH!" No words could express my irritation. None.

"What the…" I heard Kyoya's voice from behind me. I could hear scuffling and shoving behind the door, which probably meant that the rest of the Host club had thrown Kyoya in here and locked him in. Those idiots, "Hello, Mr. Knightly. Or should I call you Mr. Smyth." Kyoya instantly turned on the charm. Too bad for him my father would see right through it.

"Well, aren't you a very handsome and defined young man. You can call me Mr. Knightly, or you can just call me Henry. See, Emma, this is the type of man that would produce wonderful grandchildren for your mother and me." My father reached out for Kyoya's hand, and Kyoya shook it.

"Please to meet you, Mr. Knightly." Kyoya was smiling, but I could see the blackness of his soul seeping through his eyes. Dad, you did it by mentioning grandchildren.

"Pleasure is all mine. Emma, would you be a dear and go ask for Mrs. Suoh-Fujioka to call a taxi for me. I'm afraid I am only in the country this morning. If I would have known you were going to be in Japan then I would have planned to stay longer."

"Sure thing. Daddy." I gave him the most evil glare I possibly could before grabbing my towel and huffing out of the room.

"Who would have guessed that your father…" Hikaru commented as he grabbed me by my left arm.

"Would be working on a case with Haruhi and Mori-sempai." Kaoru finished the sentence for his twin and grabbed me by my right arm. I needed to get out of here. Where are Kyoya's keys?

IIIII

"Kyoya Ootori. 28 years old. The third son of the chairman of a major Japanese medical company. You received your BBA, MBA, and DBA at Harvard Business School and are now the CEO of the American branch of your family's medical company."

If this man, this Henry Knightly, was trying to scare me he would have to do better. All of those things were easy to find on the internet.

"You have no record of criminal activity, though you do have quite a significant history of speeding tickets. Your motorcycle was once impounded and your license suspended because you refused to go to traffic school and too many points accumulated. Such a shame. That bike you own is a beauty."

He's a U.S. Marshall. This kind of information would have been easy for him to obtain. Besides, most of those tickets were because I had helped Lucas Stern's ex-wife Alice find a divorce lawyer after word got out around the town that he was secretly dating Lindsey Blake, our suburb's resident psychiatrist. Better he try and take it out on me than his wife, especially since Alice was my secretary at the time. Her work could _not_ suffer. The tickets stopped as soon as Alice moved to Michigan to live with her sister, which ended up leading me to Emma—the real problem here.

"Mr. Knightly, I do not understand what…"

"You were born in Germany, so you technically have dual citizenship. I guess that would make you tri-lingual, unless you also learned French from your friend Tamaki, which you probably have. When you were in the third grade, you broke your arm when another kid in your class named Kuze pushed you off a slide. In the fifth grade, the same child 'accidently' ran into you with his bike, breaking your arm. When you were in your second year of middle school, the _same_ kid switch your bottle of shampoo for gym with green colored hair dye. Must have been embarrassing. In high school you were part of a Host club. You suffer from both a degenerative eye disease and hypotension, which has caused you to faint in public on numerous occasions, the most extensive landing you in the hospital in a coma for three days. Does that all sound accurate?"

"Mr. Knightly. What is it that you want?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to show you what I found out, which means it is only a matter of time before Emma finds all of this out and discovers a way to use it against you so she either gets fired or assassinated. I can tell that she likes you and has a lot of respect for you, so do yourself a favor and either keep your distance or cut her loose before either of you get hurt." Well, that was unexpected; however, I really hate when parents try to run their children's lives. It makes me want to vomit.

"I am sure that Emma is mature enough to make her own decisions. She has issues with settling down, but she is the best employee I have ever had the pleasure to work with, and I will continue to make her offers that will prevent her from leaving my company. Furthermore, my relationship with your daughter is purely business, so there is no need to worry about either one of us being wounded by being together." _Prevent her from leaving my company?_ _Wounded by being together_? That definitely sounded wrong, indecent, and disgusting.

Emma's father walked up to me an circled around me—like a hawk—before grabbing my arm and pulling me down on the couch next to him.

"Your head is nearly as thick as hers. I don't understand young people anymore. Since you seem to have no intention of letting Emma escape that easily, which is definitely good for her, let me give you some advice, Kyoya. Man to man. I've been married to my wife for 35 years. In that time I've gotten to know a few things about the female gene pool that Emma comes from. Women in that line are beautiful, intelligent, honest, caring, emotional, and witty, but they enjoy crushing your spirit, making you watch, and making you like it."

"Hmn."

"'Hmn' is right. If you can survive their torture, which you have so far, then they become putty in your hands. Not because they have given up on making your life miserable, but because they need you to hold them when they feel vulnerable. They'll not only voluntarily let down their guard to let you hold them, but they'll let you be vulnerable with them in return. They'll be your best friend if you let them—someone you can compete with, fight with, and love unconditionally. The only think that's different about Emma…"

"Is that she has a problem sticking around enough to _be_ vulnerable. Right?" Damn it. This conversation was making me incredibly uncomfortable.

"Exactly. Emma is my baby girl. She makes me feel like I've done at least _one_ thing right in this godforsaken jungle we call a world. Yet, I've done a lot of things wrong. Most of her commitment issues stem from me hardly ever being there when she was a child, but that doesn't mean she isn't capable of overcoming those faults. Unfortunately for you, she seems as if she's let down more of her walls than she has with anyone else. The fact that you knew she doesn't stick around jobs or people attests to that. Has she allowed you to comfort her after having a panic attack?"

"Twice. Actually." I really did not like the way this conversation was going.

"That's what I was afraid of. If she's letting down her guard, it means she's healing, and I assume you're the one who's helping her with that. The last thing I want to do is see my little Emi get hurt. Since this is the first time she's ever seemed to try sticking around for the long haul, if you are as uncommitted and disconnected from all this as you seem, then I suggest that you turn her loose before she unveils herself completely to you and the rejection kills her and stops her from ever trusting anyone again. If you do feel anything for her at all, then make sure you guard your own heart just in case she decides to run. You've got a lot of work cut out for you. I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into. Good luck, son." Mr. Knightly patted my back and stood, stretching before he walked out the door.

Disconnected and uncommitted. Those are two things that I always try to be. It is better to be that way in the business world, and life worked like a business. There was always a give and take, always a price and a product. Wasn't there? Were human relationships so cheaply won?

IIIII

"Today was a long day, huh? I never expected my father to be here. He is _so _annoying." I was lying down in bed next to Kyoya. Both of us silently agreed that it would be fine for us to share the bed as long as we didn't shift onto the other person's side. There was even a rolled up blanket in between us that would make it even harder to bypass. It was only 2AM. After bidding farewell to my father, Christopher called with an emergency and Kyoya and I rushed to his aid and had been locked in this room since then.

"I found him an intelligent and engaging individual. You are a lot like him in many ways." Truly, that was a complement. My father was one of the most intelligent men I knew. I wish that I could have spent more time with him growing up, but I guess that he and I have the friendship we have because he really was never my parents. That may have given me a few complexes, but I've managed to turn out alright.

"That means you find me intelligent and engaging, right Kyoya?" I propped myself onto my side and looked over the rolled blanket. Ha. He was already asleep. This was a good thing though. After learning a little bit about Kyoya's past and the men who adore him with all of their hearts, I was determined to show them all up. I wanted to make sure that he was okay. I wanted to take care of him.

I think I'd be okay working with Ootori medical for at least a few more years, just so I could be a part of his life, associating with the merry band of morons he called friends. I caught my reflection in the mirror by the door. For a moment I thought I'd catch myself laughing and saying "who're you kidding? You can't keep this up!" like I did every time I thought I'd keep a job—I didn't, and I wasn't. Oh, Kyoya. Why did I have to fall for someone like you?

IIIII

I opened my eyes.

Her mocking tone when she asked if I found her intelligent and engaging was not something I had deemed worthy of a response. For a few moments I thought she had gone to sleep, and I was about to check when I felt a gentle and warm hand brush hair from my face, the feel of nails lightly touching my cheek.

She had breached the blanket barrier.

Again, I was about to open my eyes when my face flooded with warmth and something soft touched my lips, only for a few seconds. I felt the bed shift. I opened my eyes as soon as heard her heavy breathing. Bringing my fingers to my face, I felt where the touch still lingered.

This had to end. I will give her time to stop it, to get out, but if she does not go freely…

Emma…

No matter what, I will make certain that the curtain falls on this farce once and for all.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N – So, hi, thanks all for your reviews and through and encouragements. I really enjoy getting them and responding to them. Yes, I know, two chapters in one weekend—it's unheard of! I am doing this because I wanted to but also because I had time because I am sick! Yay! Anyways, things are going to get good from here on out. This chapter is mostly a set up for the climax. I know, we're almost at the climax. Crazy, right?

Anyways, thanks to all of you. It was amusing. One of my reviewers (spirit1s) found me the new Ouran bonus chapter, and I was super excited because 1) Mei and Kasanoda are in it, and they have been one of my favorite fan pairings for forever (and already were going to be a part of this fic before I read the bonus chappie) and 2) Hatori-sama had Kyoya stay in the U.S. for college, which totally makes this fic super legit now. It made me excited. Sorry, had to share. The link for the bonus chapter is in one of my reviews, and I super duper recommend it because it is adorable as Hatori-sama is amazing.

Some more honorable mentions:

KageNoNeko

ElectricDoubleLover

Tylersgirl777

EowynAshokaLover

Da Furr

And all of my anonymous followers!

Anyways, enjoy this chapter. It is a little less action packed, a little more wordy, but necessary.

IIIII

I had been awake for a few minutes—thinking. I felt energized and ready to greet the day, more excited about my new mental status then the meeting with Kyoya's father and brothers. It wasn't as if my commitmentphobia was cured—it _had_ only been a month after all—but I felt different somehow. Yes, it could be because I had somehow ended up in Japan in what could be described the perfect shojo manga, especially with all these Bishonen surrounding me. Then again, it could be because all of these people seemed so vast. I didn't know much about all of the other Hosts, but I knew the kind of people they had to be to put up with and be put up with by Mr. Ootori—Kyoya—who may be the most complex out of all of them.

This feeling inside—it had never happened to me before. For the first time in my life I wanted to stay and unwind all of the mysteries of him. I wanted to cry in front of him, be held by him, do the same things for him without any fear. All my life I had been afraid of people getting too close. I used my flamboyance and humor as a buffer. As soon as I felt myself becoming defenseless or felt them doing the same thing, I ran. I don't know what made Kyoya so different, what made me completely lose myself around him.

I just don't know.

Usually that would scare me so much that I would find the first escape route no matter what it cost me or the other person, but now it intrigues me and draws me in closer.

"Emma, are you awake?" I heard the mumble from the other side of the covers and propped myself up to check, "OW! God damnit."

"I am so sorry." I guess we both decided to prop ourselves up and check if one another was awake, meaning that we bumped foreheads with one another. The gash on his forehead I had given him when I threw him off the bed was bleeding again. Oops.

"I hate you so much." Kyoya had gotten off the bed, grabbed a towel and was pressing it against his head. I grabbed my first aid kit and was about to point him to the couch when my phone rang. Panicking for a few seconds I looked from Kyoya to the phone, "Answer it; it could be Christopher. This injury is not going anywhere." I reached in my bag to grab it out then glared and stuck my tongue out at Kyoya when he mumbled, "Especially if _you_ stay near me." _What_ a child!

"Robert. Why are you calling me?"

"I heard that Dad was there. He called me and told me he talked to Kyoya. I thought that I should get to talk to him too." Why does my family always insist on butting into my life?

"Robert, couldn't we just be one of those 21st century families that mind their own business and love one another quietly and from a great distance?"

"We are. I don't want to talk to you; I want to talk to the sexy Asian you have in your possession. I _am_ loving you quietly because I'm at Barnes & Noble with Hari, and we have at least 6000 miles between us at the present time, which is a great distance. Now that I've outwitted you and you know it, can I talk to the hottie?"

"AAAAGGGGGHHHAAAAAAAHHHH!" I _hate_ my family!

"Emma, is everything alright?" I growled again, stomping the floor with my feet like a little kid.

"Here. My brother wants to talk to you. I'm going to take a shower. Remember that we have a meeting with your family soon. You don't know how lucky you are that your family doesn't talk to one another. RRAAAUGH!"

I'm going to take a boiling hot shower. A very, very hot shower.

IIIII

"Hello?" I am so sick of mornings in this place. If it is not Tamaki barging in and interrupting my sleep then it is pain and Emma, two things which are often not mutually exclusive.

"So, you met my father yesterday. I'm sure he scared you half to death by telling you things you haven't even told your best friends and then he explained Emma perfectly, warning you about the possibility of you getting hurt. What you need to know is that I am not as nice as my father. I really could care less about you getting hurt, but if you hurt my sister, then me and my husband will bring the pain. So I just need to know one thing, what are your feelings for my sister?"

I hate this family. The only person I have not met is Emma's mother, and assuming her father knows Emma very well, which he does, then Emma is nearly a copy of her mother. I hate this family. At least now I know that Emma was genetically predisposed to be a pain in my ass.

"She is a valued employee. Any personal feelings I have are…inconsequential." I heard a long sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Translation: 'I'm Kyoya Ootori, and I don't have the balls to admit when I'm attracted to someone.' Geez, you and Emma are _perfect _for one another. Just _perfect._" Then there was only dialtone.

I understood why Emma utters passionate yells of a nonsensical nature; I wanted to as well. In my mind I kept repeating the phrase "perfect for one another," and every time my thought circled around to "perfect" I noticeably twitched. I made up my mind last night that I would not participate in this farce.

"'Should I give up, or should I just keep chasing pavements even if it leads nowhere. Or would it be a waste, even if I knew my place. Should I leave it there? Should I give up, or should I just keep chasing pavements even if it leads nowhere?'"

"Emma? I am coming in." I needed to wash the blood off of my forehead. Evil, violent, witch of a woman, "Sorry to interrupt your cowling."

"Really? Another attack at my singing? Did you ever think that _maybe_ I actually could sing but that I don't do it in front of people?"

"No, I cannot say that I have thought about such a possibility." While putting on a band-aid, I smiled and uttered a few chuckles before looking at myself in the mirror and sneering at myself for such a stupidly emotive reaction, "Emma, I think you may need to check for a concussion."

"I had planned on it." I heard the water stop. The towel disappeared off of the towel rack and in a few seconds Emma stepped out of the shower and pointed to the toilet, "Sit." She knelt in front of me and looked up into my face., her hands on my knees. I traced a droplet of water from her forehead down to her cheek until it dropped onto her cleavage. I could feel a small blush come to my face.

"Yes, suddenly I do feel nauseated." What the hell is going on with me?

"Your face is getting flushed." She put her hand on my forehead, he towel slipping down slightly as she raised her arm. Emma was definitely worth looking at. Stop it! "You aren't warm. Hold on one second, let me get my glucose meter."

I watched her walk away, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. Calm down, Kyoya. Getting emotional is not going to help anything. Honestly, I would like to destroy whoever's bright idea it was to wire men this way. I just needed to keep telling myself that Emma is a witch who radiated pure evil.

"Look, Kyoya, I really am sorry that I keep hurting you. It isn't really my intention, you know. I actually really like being here—you know—with you." She paused, panicked and before being able to stop myself, I grinned at her, raising one eyebrow, "Everyone else too, of course. They're really wonderful people. You're lucky to have them."

"I am."

"Your blood sugar is _really_ low. That might account for the flushing and nausea. I think I have a granola bar in my purse. Go ahead and get it while I change. Out, out, out." Before I could even respond, I was shoved outside of the bathroom, the door locked behind me. With a sigh I walked over to the couch where her purse sat and reached around for the granola bar. Opening it, I sat on the couch.

"Ouch," I sat on something—stupid purple pen! For a moment I had the dark desire to snap it in half, but having Emma angry with me could cause more bodily injury. Besides, she would probably be upset. As I looked at the fluffy top of the pen I caught something pink and glittering on the floor. Notebook? Ah. Emma's notebook. A quick peek would not hurt anyone, and she takes forever to get dressed.

…_Bastard. None of my superiors have ever one-uped me before. None of my bosses have ever been that calm and cool while reprimanding me. Did any of that even count as a reprimand? I mean, other than those gray eyes fading to black eyes that made me feel as if I was peering into the frozen depths of hell itself…_

I flipped forward to one of the more recent entries.

_...Coming from the type of family I do, I simply couldn't understand how a father could say those kinds of things to his son, or how a sibling could remain silent while that kind of psychological and emotional abuse was going on—that's exactly what it was too…_

Hmn. I would have to make sure to watch her around my family, especially if she reacted so strongly to something that was just the way it was.

…_I'm the greedy little bastard to think that I could actually have feelings for someone that I know won't last because as soon as things get serious I'll mess it up. I guess the singular good thing about this situation is that, though he says the contrary, I am pretty sure he loathes me. Unrequited love is easier to throw away than actualized love…_

Another.

…_Once again I was rendered impotent due to my claustrophobia, and once again it was Kyoya who saved me. This was not helping me stop being selfish and getting over him before I really screwed everything up…_

I guess her father and brother knew her very well. At least she was aware that she was so demented. It is a good thing that I can force myself to become detached if necessary. I flipped to the entry for last night, not really understanding why I did so.

…_After learning a little bit about Kyoya's past and the men who adore him with all of their hearts, I was determined to show them all up. I wanted to make sure that he was okay. I wanted to take care of him._

_I think I'd be okay working with Ootori medical for at least a few more years, just so I could be a part of his life, associating with the merry band of morons he called friends. I caught my reflection in the mirror by the door. For a moment I thought I'd catch myself laughing and saying "who're you kidding? You can't keep this up!" like I did every time I thought I'd keep a job—I didn't, and I wasn't. Oh, Kyoya. Why did I have to fall for someone like you?..._

Before even thinking, my hands went up to touch my lips. I could still remember the feeling from last night. Emma must have done that after she finished writing this entry. What was she thinking? Why did she fall for someone like me, someone incapable of returning her feelings?

I remain unconvinced that I held any type of attachment to her as anything other than a colleague. By 'I,' I mean my mind. My intellect was all I needed to make these kinds of decisions. Unlike her brother suggested, it was not a lack of courage—it was just the way things were.

The heart could not be trusted. Feelings are deceptive. Emotions are too covered with sinew to be trusted.

IIIII

Again with the stupid ear bud. It was a different translator this time, and he was too busy humming to himself to talk to me. Jerk.

"Why are you wearing something like that? It makes you look less then professional, and the attire is not appropriate for traveling on a motorcycle. You could get injured." Kyoya had been acting like he had something stuck up his ass ever since I had gotten out of the shower. Correction, after I had finished changing after getting out of the shower and telling him to eat a granola bar. Good grief! I knew he didn't like being told what to do, but that is no reason to act like a jerk. I wonder if something else happened.

He couldn't have figured out about that late night kiss, could he have? No way. I made sure to do it after he was asleep, and I wrote nothing about it in my journal just in case it made its way into his hands.

"Look, the twins told me that there was a surprise tonight and then they gave me this dress. Since I figured I wouldn't have time to change, I wore it now. Besides, I already made it here on the motorcycle without serious injury. You are being extremely critical today." I guess it couldn't hurt to just ask him, "Was there something that you wanted to talk about? Like, something about last night?"

"Emma, I just want to know where we stand. You are my secretary; I am your boss. Your father and your brother somehow seem to think that there is something more than that between us, and I am starting to think that there is. What I mean to say is that you need to do yourself a favor and just stop this before you get yourself hurt and possibly out of a job."

Thankfully at that moment the door opened and a man carrying a briefcase stepped in. Kyoya walked over and talked with him in hushed tones as I sat down. I reread what he had just said to me—it was rather cryptic. He wasn't just talking about my thoughts when he said "and I am starting to think that there is." It's Kyoya, he says exactly what he means to say, so if this was one sided then he would have said something like "and I am starting to think that you think there is"—he wouldn't have left it so ambiguous.

The last sentence too. On one hand that could have meant to stop before I get myself hurt because he does not return my feelings and would end up firing me if I tried to perpetuate those thoughts onto him. But, taking into account that he knows how much I struggle with commitment, it could mean that I should stop before I feel the compulsion of running from both him and my job.

So, really, what he meant was '…seem to think that there is something more than that between us, and I am starting to feel something like that as well. What I mean to say is that you need to do yourself a favor and stop feeling these things for me because you feel the need to run away from both me and your job.' Huh. If I was right in my disambiguation of his word, then I had a serious cause to be happy. It will have meant that I won.

"Please, sit down. We do not have much time to conduct this meeting as one of you will be leaving in an hour for Switzerland. I have an important Swiss associate whose business is about to be bought out by one of our main American competitors. I am thinking of having Kyoya meet with him. Thoughts?" Yoshio Ootori stormed in, beginning to talk immediately as he entered the room. Akito and Yuuichi followed him and sat down on the couch. Kyoya ceased talking with the man carrying a briefcase, taking the luggage and sitting down with it.

"I would be honored to sir. I may be able to do business with the American competitor in order to broker a deal that will get them to leave the Swiss financial associate of the main Ootori group zaibatsu alone while earning their trust stateside." Switzerland? I'd never been to Europe. Does this mean we would get to go skiing on the Alps? How exciting!

Wait. Leaving to go to Switzerland would completely break Tamaki's heart, especially since the Host club is planning to open up next week for the reunion. I'm sure Yoshio knew this. What an idiot.

"I am not entirely sure that that would be the best course of action. Ootori U.S. has gained tremendous power in the medical world as of late. Brokering a deal with the American company outright might scare off the Ootori group's long time association with the Swiss, which may prove profitable for Ootori U.S. but detrimental to Ootori Japan." Yuuichi crossed his legs and glared across the couch at Kyoya.

"That could be the case; however, if we move our pieces right then the entire Ootori group could not only cement their spot on the list of Japanese conglomerates, but it could also increase our potential for being a global financial heavyweights. Look," Kyoya opened the briefcase he was given and passes out folders to his father and two brothers. I guess I knew what he's been doing in his spare time, "this is all of the information for both the Swiss company and the American company. If we can make separate deals with both of those conglomerates, we would essentially be paying off the Americans for the losses received for leaving the Swiss alone as well as extending a hand of friendship to them while simultaneously protecting the Swiss as we always have."

Yoshio—0. Kyoya—1. Boohyah! Sorry Tamaki, but it's SWITZERLAND!

"I have to wonder though, Kyoya, how did you come by all of this information?" Akito said, taking a sip from the coffee cup he had brought in with him.

"Christopher Maples has stepped up into a partnership role with me as I am spending my time here in Japan. I intend to make him a full partner when I get back to the states, placing him in charge of offices and a training hospital to be set up in California. Expanding to the west coast of the United States is in the best interest of the entire Ootori group, and Christopher is the perfect man to make sure this venture succeeds, and he informed me of the American company's interest in the Swiss company. I knew that it was only a matter of time before something like this happen."

Yoshio—0. Kyoya—2. Wham. Bam. Thank you ma'am!

"So, Kyoya, what you are saying is that you have not only given the order to expand Ootori U.S. without my permission, chosen the man responsible for heading up this 'expansion' without my approval, as well as researched into this situation ahead of time so that regardless of whether the Japanese branch of the Ootori group takes a significant financial hit, Ootori U.S. will remain unscathed?"

"No!" It left my mouth before I could rein it in. I could feel Kyoya tense from my spot behind him, and now everyone was looking at me.

"Oh, she speaks. What do you have to say, young lady?" Yoshio beckoned me over with a finger. Now that all eyes were on me, I knew exactly what Kyoya meant by being dressed too unprofessionally. Kyoya turned and just shook his head.

"Sorry, sir. I spoke out of turn." Everyone looked away from me, Akito taking another sip of his coffee, Yuuichi rolling his eyes at me, and Yoshio beginning to laugh. I felt incredibly small and insignificant.

"That's right, sir. Though I know that nothing will happen to the Ootori group, there is a possibility for what you said to be true." Now all of their eyes were on Kyoya. He was not going to take the fall for me again! That wasn't true, and Kyoya knew it. Both the Japanese and American factions of Ootori Medical worked too symbiotically for that to ever happen. Kyoya, what are you doing?

"Yuuichi, I think that it would be best if you go on this trip since your youngest brother seems incapable of handling this without thinking through every scenario. I expect a report soon." Yuuichi gave a small grin to Kyoya before standing up and leaving, "Kyoya, again you disappoint me. One would think a man who graduated top of his class in business administration would understand more about how business is conducted then his brothers who went to medical school. It is disappointing how much experience you lack." _Another_ verbal slap. Akito followed Yoshio out of the room.

"I am sorry. I tried; I tried not to say anything." I really wanted to go Super Saiyan on this whole family.

"Emma, do not worry about it. My father will always find something to criticize me for. I knew exactly what he was doing. He was dangling the trip to Switzerland in front of my face just so that he could take it away from me. I knew that, so I played into his hands. Besides, I would rather face the wrath of my father than the puppy dog eyes of Tamaki. I am sure you can imagine what he would be like if we ended up leaving for Switzerland a week before the Host club opens again."

I grinned and started to laugh, "Yeah, that's what I was thinking all along."

IIIII

A/N – Your reviews keep me and my fanfiction writing alive! I appreciate the thoughts and critiques and praises tremendously!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N –

Sorry this has taken me so long but it is not only a longer chapter than usual, but it is also the climax! I know, right! This is a very exciting moment for me, and I hope that everyone will enjoy the chapter. The two songs contained in this chapter are by Christina Perri and Breaking Benjamin. The Breaking Benjamin song is actually what inspired this fic in the first place, and I find the song perfect for Kyoya in so many ways, so I had to include it. I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter and doesn't want to kill me when they finish it.

Review, review, review!

IIIII

"Don't say a word. Can we just say that we are even now? I know that you warned me, but in my defense you didn't warn me until I had already ridden on your motorcycle in this dress. You could have warned me before I didn't have the opportunity to change." I can't exactly say that it was against my will, but I was currently being carried bride style through the hallways of the Suoh mansion by none other than Kyoya Ootori.

Now, under actual romantic circumstances this would be a dream come true. Somehow—not so surprisingly—this was _not_ a fairytale moment. Could it be because he had spent nearly a minute maniacally laughing at me as I sat upon the concrete with tears in my eyes, practically begging him to help me? Could it be because I could tell, even now that he was carrying me and had finally stopped laughing at me, that he was fighting back laughter and _really_ enjoying this? Or could it be because my right leg had gone numb due to a softball size burn on my thigh from the extremely hot exhaust pipe on Kyoya's motorcycle.

"I did not notice that you were wearing a dress cut that short when we first left. Also, if it were my fault, you would have hurt yourself before I warned you and not after I had made you aware of the dangers; therefore, you have no defensible position."

"Okay, okay, okay, so none of this can be blamed on you. Are we at least even? Hikaru and Kaoru will be pissed because I think I singed part of the dress off. Having them breathing fire on me should be payback enough, right?"

"True. Are you starting to get feeling back in your leg?"

"You only answered one of my questions."

"You failed to answer mine." I was suddenly dropped on the bed, very violently I might add. Just dropped, like garbage.

"OUCH! You dropped me right on the burn—jackass!" I sat up and turned my leg onto its side, staring at the burn that was probably going to turn into a welt and/or scar. So much for my beautifully toned legs that Hikaru had so graciously praised.

"Since you are moving your leg, I have the answer to my question. In answer to your question, I am not sure you accidentally injuring yourself after I warned you of the dangers equates to gashing my forehead, kicking my genitalia, nearly decapitating me with a shovel, bruising my chest with your fists, and re-opening the wound on my forehead. Oh, and pitching your cell phone into my skull in order to silence it. Must not forget that injury." As he was waxing eloquently, Kyoya walked into the restroom where my first aid kit had been moved to this morning, emerging with some burn ointment and a gauze wrap, "Lay on your stomach."

Again, if this were meant to be romantic, I imagine that I would have been in for the massage of a lifetime; however, all I received was blistering pain as the ointment coated my burn, followed by extreme heat as Kyoya wrapped the gauze around my leg.

"I hope you're enjoying this."

"I am."

"Of course you are, you're hand is so close to my ass that you're probably having a nosebleed as we speak. Hentai." He started saying something in Japanese. Damn him, "Not fair."

"Oh, sorry, I forgot that Otaku often cannot actually understand or speak Japanese even though they believe themselves capable of such. I simply said that the only thing wonderful enough to give me a nosebleed of excitement would be you spontaneously combusting."

I tried to come up with something witty to say back, but I just began to laugh, "Alright, you win this time."

"Emma, have you not learned by now that I _always_ win?" I could feel his amused smirk. Really, I should be congratulating myself. To the outside observer it might seem as if Kyoya was being incredibly insensitive, but I could tell that he was giving me sass. He had been giving me more and more sass on a daily basis. I never really noticed that he was capable of it until I watched him with the rest of the Host club members. Everything he said was conceited and just a little bit rude on the surface, but underneath it was full of sarcastic sassy sadism and brutal honesty—oddly maternal.

"Alright, Charlie Sheen, if you _always_ win, then how about you figure out something else for me to wear tonight." I walked got off the bed and, forcing back a grimace of pain, walked up to Kyoya, fluffing my purple pen in his face as a challenge.

IIIII

"SURPRISE!" Everything had gone according to plan so far. I pushed Emma into the room of the Karaoke bar that had been reserved for this evening. Tamaki had been continuously sending me text messages, post-it notes, letters, notes on the bathroom mirror in whiteboard marker, etc. about the necessity to have a party to commemorate the Host club reunion. Fortunately, or unfortunately as the case may be, the celebration of "Emma becoming one of our beloved secret princesses" as Tamaki idiotically called the wives of the Host club members had commenced.

"Emma! Where's the dress that we picked out for you?" Kaoru asked, circling Emma and pulling at her clothing.

"That dress was one of the latest Juicy Couture designs. I had special ordered it for you just for tonight!" Hikaru was following Kaoru around Emma's body, eyeing the black feather earrings before looking down, "Are those my jeans?"

"To be honest, Hikaru, that dress was a little less juicy couture and a little more whore couture." Emma pinched the back of the twins' hands, stopping their prodding while simultaneously producing shrieks of pain. Musical sounds, really.

"That dress met with an _unfortunate_ mishap on our way here. Coincidentally, I decided that something more befitting the evening's mood as well as Emma's tastes would be more appropriate." I pushed up my glasses, receiving a surprised but defeated glare from the twins.

"Wow, Kyo-chan! Em-chan looks amazing!" I nodded, accepting Honey's praise.

"She does." Mori-sempai's praise also received a small nod.

"I guess so. The wine colored skinny jeans do bring out the shapeliness of her legs, and the single shoulder black pleated top accentuates her curves in a very modest way. The plain black heels and feathered earrings accentuate just enough to be eclectic without being gaudy or cliché. I guess I'll approve of Kyoya-sempai's decision." Hikaru bit his lower lip, bowing towards me.

Emma had let go of the twin's hands in order to fold her arms and glare at me playfully, admitting defeat. It was a sour victory, and I was about to say something when Tamaki practically jumped into the middle of everything, grabbing Emma by the hands and twirling her around. Moron.

"You look wonderful! It makes the fountain of my being rise up in anticipation of this beautiful evening!"

"Tamaki-kun, that's called an erection." Ah, the ever faithful Sayaka, always knowing exactly what inappropriately blunt thing to say in order to get Tamaki to run to Haruhi, dramatically whimpering in a ancillary state of surprise and emasculation. Now she will turn this back onto me, "I never knew that this kind of thing got you up in the evening, Kyoya-kun. Dressing up women to match your preferences. Naughty."

"I think you're right, Sayaka. Especially since Kyoya was the one who arranged for this little party in the first place." Natasha was quick to come to Sayaka's side, which meant that…

"Kyoya really _could_ be one of those princely characters—under the right circumstances, of course. His fascination with Emma makes me want to eat three gigantic bowls of rice!" Renge. It meant that Renge would have something to say as well.

"Besides, everything the Host club does is planned by both Tamaki and Kyoya-sempai. Just because my husband named and came up with the specifics of this plan doesn't mean that Kyoya-sempai really wasn't the brains behind it. I saw you slip the brochure for this bar onto Tamaki's work desk the other day. Besides, Sayaka, Natasha, and Renge were gone shopping all yesterday for the decorations, and I know for a fact that the money for them didn't come from the Suoh, Haninozuka, Morinozuka, or Hitachiin family funds. How dark, Kyoya-sempai." Haruhi was more dangerous now in her blunt comments then she was in High school.

"So, all of that stuff you said on the drive here about not knowing what was going on tonight and talking about 'Tamaki sometimes gets these crazy ideas in his head. He is so capricious' was all a lie, huh?" Emma sidled up to me and was just inches away from my face, her toothy grin dripping with cynicism.

"The party was my idea. I had to suggest something to Tamaki in order to quell his idiotic notions of recruiting the most successful Kabuki troupe in Japan to perform a version of Shakespeare's _Much Ado About Nothing_. That idea was _far_ too capricious for even my vast wealth."

"But Mon-ami, it would have been perfect! The drama of Beatrice and Benedick provides the perfect mirror to the budding relationship between Emma and y…" Tamaki was quickly silenced by my hand over his mouth. Honestly, "capricious" and "candid" did not begin to cover the depths of his idiocy.

I glanced over at Emma while still keeping the struggling Tamaki within my grasp. To my surprise, she was not looking at me, nor was she responding to the group of frivolously giggling women and Haruhi who were surrounding her and whispering. She was simply looking into space, her eyes glazed over—warmth to them I had never seen before. Or was it simply that I had never looked hard enough to find that warmth? Idiot.

"I would like to welcome you all to the very first official meeting of the reunited Host club!" Tamaki was standing on the stage, speaking into a microphone and waving his other hand dramatically. Immediately my mind traveled back to the night of the dance where we orchestrated Miss. Kasugazaki's, or rather, Mrs. Suzushima's, rendezvous.

I wonder if someone had planned a little accident towards the end of the night to make _this_ evening more thrilling.

"Em-chan! I think that you should be the first one to sing a song!" Honey-sempai ran up to Emma, bringing her back from whatever mental locale she had been occupying.

"We've already picked one out for you!" Sayaka, Natasha, Renge, Kaoru, and Hikaru (the twins had joined the posse surrounding Emma nearly instantaneously) all said together, Honey-sempai gleefully holding out a microphone. This was _not _going to be good.

"I can't sing this song! I really, really hate audiences. I'm not even that talented." Emma was backing up, slowly working herself into a corner. I could not help but smirk as the six of them matched her step for step. Fantastic.

"It is true. You have not heard her sing in the shower. I am sure the cackling of hyenas has a more pleasing sound. One could even say that Emma's vocal stylings are reminiscent of styrofoam rubbing together." I ignored all of the glares that the rest of the room's occupants were giving me in order to sit down and order a coke from the waitress who approached me.

"You know what. Fine. I'll sing the crap out of this song. Watch out, Kyoya Ootori, you might actually enjoy this!" Emma took the challenge, grabbing the microphone and stomping towards the stage. I resisted the urge to laugh out loud, knowing that she was about to make a complete mockery of herself. As she readied herself to sing, the table to my right was occupied by Tamaki and Haruhi. The suspicious seven, eight if you count Mori-sempai, were sitting at a table to Tamaki and Haruhi's right. It was a smart move, keeping their distance from me.

"'_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart, but you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start._'" Emma began to sing, and despite how shaky her voice was from nerves, it was surprisingly decent. It was no professional voice, but it had sweetness to it that no one would believe could ever come out of such a deceptive and malevolent mouth.

"'_You put your arms around me, and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go. You put your arms around me and I'm home._" Emma looked at me with the same panicked look that she had had this morning after saying she was glad to be with me, then she looked quickly for her notebook. My mind suddenly wandered to the last entry I read, the one preceding the kiss that neither one of us would ever admit happened.

"'_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around? I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown._'" Tamaki began to laugh, tapping me on the shoulder.

"Ha! You did save her life by not letting her drown. That's ironic, isn't it?" I received a glance from those purple eyes as well as a stifled chuckle coming from Haruhi.

"'_I hope that you see right through my walls. I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling. I'll never let a love get so close. You put your arms around me, and I'm home._'" I looked over at the eight mischievous ones, all of their heads turning as soon as they noticed my gaze. It did not matter what had been planned for this evening's meal because murder was the only thing that I could conceive of consuming at this point.

"'_The world is coming down on me, and I can't find a reason to be loved._'" I looked back up towards the stage; Emma was glaring at the table who chose this song for her. Her eyes were shooting poisonous darts. Honey-sempai was avoiding them, though the wise smile never left his face. "'_I never wanna leave you, but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone.'"_ As soon as those words came out of her mouth she looked at me, unconsciously touching the spot on her forehead that mirrored the re-opened gash on mine. With what I can only describe as the most criminal look I had ever seen, she shrugged and continued, her eyes never leaving my general vicinity.

"'_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth, and I've never opened up; I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me, and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go._'" A musical interlude prompted Tamaki to speak to me again.

"She actually has a really nice voice. It's definitely raw, but it's nice. I think you'll owe her an apology. Right, mon-ami?" The same amethyst gaze from this moron. The same blunt chortle from Haruhi.

"It is quite common…but pretty." I flinched, realizing instantly that I had said too much.

"It's pretty because she is. Right, Kyoya?" I pushed up my glasses, ignoring his comment. Dammit. That was probably even more noticeable than had I simply responded, especially since no one could deny that she had physical charms.

"'_I hope that you see right through my walls. I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling. I'll never let a love get so close. You put your arms around me, and I'm home. You put your arms around me, and I'm home.'_" As soon as Emma finished the song, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath while everyone stood up and cheered her on.

"Em-chan, you never told us that you could sing!" Honey-sempai was practically bouncing up and down in front of Emma as Mori-sempai took her hand and helped her down the stage steps.

"That was so sweet and beautiful. It brought tears to my eyes!" Renge was indeed crying, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

"So touching!" The twins were both tearing up as well, both of them wrapping their arms around Renge so that the three of them could cry together about how adorable Emma was and how shy she was acting. I fought the urge to vomit.

"I'm not used to doing this kind of stuff. You all just better be lucky I didn't jump out the window in order to escape." Emma's voice was strong. She was attempting to act touch, but the fact that her face resembled a ripe pomegranate was proof enough that she was embarrassed.

"Princess, welcome to the Ouran High School Host club. We're honored to have you join us." Tamaki stood and bowed, taking one of Emma's hands in his and kissing the back of it, "Now, who's next!" Tamaki let Emma's hand drop and rushed to keep Sayaka and Hikaru from clawing one another's eyes out for the right to go sing next.

"That was so incredibly embarrassing. I am never doing anything like that again." Emma was trying to chase the crimson from her face.

"Being in embarrassing situations is normal around this bunch." Haruhi hopped off of her chair and gave Emma a sympathy pat on the shoulder, "When I was first forced to join the club, I thought that I would do anything to escape, but the more time I spent with them, the more I realized that if I tried to run they would catch me. It was not only safer for me to stay with them, but it was exactly what I needed and had been looking for my entire life. Love does that to people." Haruhi was a sly one. Intelligent, blunt, and too wise for her own good. As she walked away, she forcefully nudged Emma in my direction. My gaze locked with hers for only a few seconds before she looked away.

"That was exhausting. I am _never_ doing something like that again. Does that torture make us even?" She sat down across from me, sipping on some type of alcoholic beverage that she had ordered for herself.

"You are going to have to work harder than that if you want to be on an even playing field with me." I took a sip from my coke. It was only then that Emma looked up at me. She was trying to see if I was bluffing. I was not. If I were to be honest with myself, this made us anything but even. I did not want this. I did not want to feel like this, like something dormant had just been awakened. Did I not say just last evening that I would not play this game? I _will_ not lose to an emotion. I cannot lose.

IIIII

So…yeah…I am writing this after the fact. Currently, I am hiding in the restroom while the rest of the Host club is most likely either attempting to bring Kyoya back to the world of the living or taking pictures that could be used for blackmail—possibly a combination of the two.

The song they had me sing was way too close to my actual feelings. I hadn't realized what song it was until I began singing it. I quickly realized that I had been played. Someone had taken a page out of my namesake, Jane Austen's Emma Woodhouse, novel and was playing matchmaker. Granted I had begun liking Kyoya way before any of these people intervened, but now I actually wanted to stay. Now, I actually could picture myself being a part of this group of people forever. Sayaka, Renge, and I fangirling in our wheelchairs as the twins played a brutal game of Bingo against Tamaki, Mori and Honey teaching water aerobics, Natasha baking cakes, and Haruhi and Kyoya sitting back and playing chess while discussing how even in our nineties we were all idiots.

As I was singing, I kept looking at Kyoya to see if there was some type of recognition. I heard him call my voice pretty, which surprised me—he may have only been saying it for Tamaki's benefit though. Did Kyoya feel the same way at all? His cryptic statement from the other day said 'yes.' His vocal bantering and twisted—yet still beautiful—smile also said 'yes.' Could I really have won that easily?

As these thoughts were going through my head after Kyoya had gotten up to take a call from Christopher that conveniently got him out of his turn to sing, I was lead astray. In my fragile and highly hopeless romantic state of mind, I was tempted by Hikaru and Kaoru—a moment of weakness.

"So, Emma, remember that video that Kaoru sent to you?" I felt an arm reach across my back and turned to my left to see the amber eyes of Hikaru and a grin that could only be described as incredibly sly.

"What would you say to trying that one more time?" Another arm reached across my back as Kaoru's eyes and smirk mirrored that of his brother.

"We call it the 'Let's see what Kyoya-sempai will be honest about this time' game!" The two of them backed up simultaneously as they harmonized, each of them raising a hand in the air for effect.

"Wouldn't he notice? And why do you need me? It doesn't take more than two people to spike a drink." I leaned my elbow on the table and propped my chin up on my fist, raising an eyebrow in order to give a half-hearted gaze at the twins.

"We happen to know that Kyoya-sempai takes longer to react to certain types of alcohol." Kaoru sat down across from me, pulling out the chair next to him for Hikaru who also sat down.

"Rum, especially silver rum, affects Kyoya-sempai in intervals instead of all at once. Depending on how fast he drinks, he can stay moderately sober for about thirty minutes to an hour longer than if he drinks another type of liquor." Hikaru reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an individual sized bottle of extremely expensive alcohol.

"Sixty proof premium white rum. Most likely imported directly from Puerto Rico. Because of its mild flavor it is used mostly as a base for cocktails since the only taste it does have is an added sweetness. This makes it perfect for a rum and Coke." The twins were looking at me as I twirled the small bottle in my hands, taking it by the neck and flipping it up in the air, catching it. I could see their jaws drop, "What? My compulsive need to change jobs every few months led to many new and interesting experiences. Like Bartending School. So why do you need me to do this again?"

"Because we would be buried in the middle of the Sahara desert if Kyoya-sempai found out." The two of them said together, looking at each other and then back at me.

"So basically you want me to put it in secretly when you two aren't around so you can get a laugh without ever being blamed for it."

"That's right!" Both of them gave me a double thumbs up before quickly slipping off of their chairs and running back to their table. I sighed. So the twins were more concerned about their inevitable demise than what Kyoya would do to me when he found out. Great plan, twins, just great. I lifted my chin off of my hand and began staring at the back wall.

"You look depressed." Kyoya had come back from his conversation with Christopher, sitting down across from me, "It is a good look for you." I turned my head from the wall towards Kyoya and glaring mercilessly at him, quickly hiding the small bottle of rum between my calves.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You're so funny. Question—if someone did something horrendously terrible to you would you consider burying them in the Sahara desert?"

"I might consider it. There are many more economical ways to bring about someone's demise, however." Kyoya reached out and took a sip of his coke.

"That is what I thought. Another question—would you consider voluntarily drinking a rum and coke if I promise that any incidents that transpire after you're three sheets to the wind will not be videotaped?"

"The twins put you up to something, didn't they?" I shrugged, revealing the bottle of rum the twins had given to me. I handed it to him and allowed him to look it over, "This would have been toxic. They wanted you to slip it into my drink, did they not?"

"Yeah they did. It just doesn't seem worth it to me. You've been in a moderately decent mood because business stateside has been successful, so you've actually treated me like a human being. It's rare, and I am not going to ruin it because the twins can bribe me with blackmail and clothing. Normally I wouldn't hesitate to jump at this chance though. You've gotten off easy." Kyoya's eyes narrowed at me. He was trying to see if I was bluffing, "Can I have it though? I really love this kind of rum. It makes a great rum and coke base." I called over the waitress who set down a coke in front of me.

"Do what you want." Kyoya set the bottle down on the table and I poured the entirety of the liquid into my coke and took a sip, "I have to take this call, excuse me."

He had fallen for it. I didn't think that it would have been _that_ easy. Underneath the table I held my phone in my hand, the screen reflecting a text I had sent to Christopher telling him that if he called Kyoya's phone to ask about something important—anything at all—I would buy him tickets and accompany him to a Celine Dion concert in February. As soon as Kyoya left the table I walked up to the bar and asked for two shots of gold rum (I preferred dark rums to light rums, actually), poured them into Kyoya's coke, and then switched the cocktail I had just made with the one I had taken the first sip out of. It wouldn't be believable if I had just switched the blend with his straight coke. Now I will down at least half of mine so that it looks as if I have been concentrating on my drink and then I will pinch my cheeks just so they flush enough to make it look like I am buzzed. Drinking with people who don't know your limitations is so much fun.

"Em-chan, what are you doing?" Honey had come up to the table, a beer in his hand.

"Making my breath smell like alcohol and it look like I'm buzzed so that Kyoya doesn't realize that I spiked his drink with rum the twins gave me." Honey's eyes went wide, he took a sip from his beer, and then he grinned happily.

"Yay! Kyo-chan will sing now!" Honey fist pumped the air. I heard cackling behind me and turned to look at the twins who were doubled over in laughter.

"Where were you when we were in high school? You would have made things so much less boring." Kaoru and Hikaru chorused through their bouts of laughter.

"What's going on?" Tamaki looked from me to the two twins—clueless.

"It's alright, Tamaki. Everything will make sense later." Haruhi grabbed her husband's hand and began to stroke the back of his hand with her thumb. As soon as Kyoya walked back into the room dinner was served. They were all reminiscing about days in high school, and I just sat back and enjoyed the conversation about their collective memories. I was too busy laughing, chattering, and watching Kyoya gulp down more and more of the drink I had spiked to write anything down.

Hikaru and Kaoru were right when they said that he wouldn't begin to notice until it was too late. I knew that the taste would be masked, but the first signs of just a simple buzz showed right as everyone finished eating.

"Well, I think it's time to get on with this party. Mori and I will be happy to perform for all of you since Hikaru and Kaoru usurped our position."

"Sayaka, I do not think that anyone's ears can handle your voice. It is like nails on a chalkboard, and Mori-sempai's low growl is too incomprehensible to understand anyways."

"Fine, then why don't you sing something, Kyoya-kun? That is…if you can." Let the good times roll. Sayaka gave me a wink from across the table while she simultaneously high-fived the twins.

"Oh. I get it. Inebriation is the only way he'd consent to do this." Tamaki blurted out, kissing Haruhi on the forehead when she started laughing at him. At that moment, I thought this was going to be priceless. If everything went smoothly—which it would because this was in part my plan—he would probably be falling down drunk by the end of the song. Fantastic, right? At that moment, I remember getting ready to fall down dead from laughter, but I never expected that laughter could turn into embarrassment that would lead to me running into the bathroom in order to hide and write.

"I know that I am not the easiest person to get along with, but I appreciate having all of you in my life despite how horribly dark and sadistic I can be. You all, especially Tamaki, have pulled me out of my monochrome and monotonous existence and added the color and excitement that has made me incredibly happy." Kyoya had walked up on the stage with what remained of his spiked coke, gulping it down as he picked up a microphone.

As he spoke the twins began to look away from the stage, obviously—though probably only minutely—feeling guilty about what they've done. Tamaki, Natasha, Honey, and Renge were all clutching onto one another, bawling their eyes out. Sayaka just sipped her drink, attempting to look board while Mori clasped onto her hand, gazing up at Kyoya with a gentle smile on his face. Haruhi was grinning as well, eyes placidly gazing somewhere into the future. Everyone was in shock.

"Recently, I have not been treating you all like you deserve. I have been so obsessed with my company that I ignored all of you as well as myself, but then Emma came along. She is a monster, but she has made a great addition to our family. So…" At this point I knew two things 1) that Kyoya was most definitely unaware of everything he was saying and 2) I was victorious.

When I heard the opening to the song he had picked, I was stunned. It was not only my favorite song, but it just seemed so perfect for everything he had just expressed.

"'_Hold it together. Birds of a feather. Nothing but lies and crooked wings. _'" He didn't have that bad of a voice, actually. It was quite sexy. I felt both horrible that I had done this to him yet so overjoyed that all of his walls had been brought down by alcohol.

"'_I have the answer, spreading the cancer. You are the faith inside me. No. Don't leave me to die here. Help me survive here alone. Don't remember. Remember_'" Despite his inebriation, this song was definitely had some meaning behind it. From what I understood from Tamaki, before any of them met Kyoya he cared very little about himself or anything other than making his father happy. What was it Tamaki said, that Kyoya felt like he wasn't able to step outside of his frame, outside of those expectations. Kyoya had just said it himself—before these people came along, he was miserable.

"'_Put me to sleep, Evil Angel. Open your wings, Evil Angel._'" He jumped off of the stage during the interlude, walking over to Honey and hugging him before moving to Mori and ruffling the taller man's hair.

"'_I'm a believer. Nothing could be worse. All these imaginary friends._'" Kyoya forcefully pointed towards the back where his laptop was sitting among all of the reports and paperwork he had brought so as to not 'waste his precious time this evening.' Guess now we knew how that all ranked to him compared to these people.

"'_Hiding betrayal, driving the nail, hoping to find a savior._'" He walked to the twins next, patting them both on the shoulder before walking straight up to Tamaki and Haruhi and surrounding their clasped hands with his, "'_No. Don't leave me to die here. Help me survive here alone. Don't surrender. Surrender._'" Tamaki just sighed and looked up through glossy eyes at his best friend. It was incredibly adorable, and I would have liked to stare and fangirl a little longer at the bromance, but I was suddenly whisked out of my seat by a forceful pull of my hand.

Even now I can barely even write what happened next without having a panic attack of an epic proportion.

"'_Put me to sleep, Evil Angel. Open your wings, Evil Angel._'" I was being twirled around by drunken Kyoya. He was looking straight into my eyes, the piercing grayness engulfing my very soul, "'_Fly over me, Evil Angel. Why can't I breathe, Evil Angel?_'" At that moment he twirled me away from him, and spun me back in. I was suddenly wrapped into his chest—just like the song I had sung.

It didn't stop there. My hand is shaking so badly right now as I am writing this. Oh. My. God. I am so hyperventilating while hiding in a bathroom stall.

He kissed me! AAAAAAAAH! There it is. He spun me into his body, dropped the microphone, pulled my chin up to his, and kissed me! GAAAAH! I am still in shock. Granted, he was completely drunk at this point, but he's an honest drunk.

WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?

Anyways, like me, everyone else was in complete shock. You could hear a pin drop. Hell, I am certain that you could hear a dog whistle. I tried to tell myself that in the video of him drunk he had kissed Tamaki, but that was a peck. This…this was something _much_ more.

When he did finally pull up for air, he blinked rapidly for a few seconds and then fell against me, hideous alcohol induced snores radiating into my collarbone. I almost had toppled backwards, but Mori's strong hand caught me and steadied me. I remember, at the time, still suffering from shock and not really knowing what was going on, waking up only when I felt the weight lift off of me.

Mori had lifted Kyoya up bride style. Were I not in complete shock at the moment, I would have had a wonderful fangirl moment with Sayaka discussing who would be the seme and who would be the uke in this situation. However, I was in so much shock, that I don't even know what anyone else did because I ran into the bathroom and am currently locked in a stall writing these events down. I should go back and make sure everyone is okay. What do I do?

IIIII

"Morning, Kyoya. Are you alright?"

"Emma, you should not talk in the morning. My head hurts worse now than when you shoved me into the bedside table. Besides which, I have an uncontrollable desire to kill you."

"What exactly do you remember from last night?"

"Can we not do this now? I want to go back to sleep." To be honest, I do not really remember anything from after dinner. Unfortunately for me, I was almost one hundred percent sure that _someone _had taken a video from whatever I said or did last night. I just hoped it was nothing seriously grievous. I turned over on my side and was about to put down the notebook, when I realized something that made me want to shove this pen into Emma's trachea, "Emma, is there a reason why I am not wearing any clothes?"

"Probably the same reason I'm not wearing any." I need to get out of this room—now.

IIIII

I am an evil, evil, evil, despicable woman. Kyoya quickly got up, changed, and ran out of the room. I made sure to stay in bed until he left so that he wouldn't notice the designer pajamas I had gotten from Hikaru and Kaoru. Yeah, that's right, nothing actually happened. I lied.

In my defense, I panicked. Surprisingly though, it wasn't because he kissed me. His passionate kiss incapacitated me for a while, but as soon as I saw him acting like a complete fool and telling everyone every little thing he felt about everything he saw, heard, or touched, all I wanted to do was sober him up so that he would become the normal Shadow King that I loved to hate yet loved to love.

For example, last night I drove Kyoya back home on his motorcycle. He was barely conscious enough to hold onto me tight enough, but apparently my breasts doubled as handlebars. I managed to get him home without killing him and into our room where he proclaimed that he was so hot he felt like he was going to melt. He completely stripped right in front of me. Then, every time I tried to push him into the bed so he didn't collapse and puncture a lung on the bedpost, he made so many well timed perverted sexual innuendos that I wondered if he was The Todd from _Scrubs_. I was hoping that he was an honest drunk as well as a perverted drunk, and not just an honest drunk. Non asexual Kyoya was creepy and disturbing.

Even thought I really, really, really wanted to jump Kyoya's sexy naked Asian body, it wasn't drunk Kyoya that I had fallen for. It was the devious, evil, shadowy, yet secretly sweet Kyoya that I wanted to shag. Lose lipped Kyoya was great until he became completely smashed. I wasn't convinced he was entirely wasted when he kissed me, but after he passed out he was most definitely long gone.

So, why did I lie to him? Well, while drunk Kyoya was only fun to a certain point, normal Kyoya was fun to mess with, and I wanted to pay him back for last night, so I lied and said we had sex when we didn't. That's why I am an evil woman—I love me.

IIIII

"Christopher, I am sorry for this request, but I need you to get me the information about what prescriptions Emma filled when she was transferred to our company. Her doctor is Dr. Accula."

"Mr. Ootori, don't you think that this is an invasion of privacy? What if she finds out?" Christopher sounded exhausted. I had probably caught him at a bad time. It did not matter to me.

"If you want to keep that raise I am giving you, you will do as I ask." Did I care about Emma's privacy? No. She obviously could care less about mine. All I cared about now was protecting myself, especially if what she had said occurred last night actually did. This is why becoming emotionally attached was such an inconvenience. I could not remember last night, but what if Emma came away with some strange emotional notion. That would not be in my best interests.

"She filled prescriptions for Lorazepam and Brevicon. Is that all you needed?"

"Yes, thank you, Christopher. I will be calling you later." He hung up. Lorazepam was an anti-anxiety medication, obviously for her emotional issues. Brevicon was a birth control pill. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Kyoya-sempai, why are you asking if Emma is on birth control?" Shit. The twins both asked me, sitting in front of me with upturned toothy grins with their cheeks pressed together and their left hands interlocked in front of them.

"I was afraid something like this would happen. Especially after that passionate kiss you two shared. How could you, Kyoya? How could you take advantage of our poor Emma like that just because you were drunk?" Tamaki was now standing above the twins, shaking his finger at me in rebuke. The twins nodded twice every time Tamaki took a breath.

"I find it incredible that you three are incapable of seeing how horribly spiteful and hateful that woman is. If there was any advantage taken, it was taken from me and not by me. And what do you mean by 'kiss'?" Did she somehow tell them about the other evening? I would not call that 'passionate' by a long shot.

"Looks like you don't remember." Sayaka entered the scene with Mori. She looked ecstatic, proving even further that women are evil, "Last night you basically told us sweet nothings about how much we all mattered to you—including Emma—then you sang a song that practically said we all had saved you—including Emma—and the song basically made it seem as if you were calling Emma your 'Evil Angel'"

"You kissed her. Fervently." Mori-sempai rarely spoke, and when he did, he only spoke truth. Shit.

"Kyo-chan, it really isn't that big of a deal. You both are adults, and I think Em-chan likes you enough to understand." Honey's brightness was not appreciated.

"It does not matter. I am not responsible for my actions last evening, and regardless of Emma's feelings for me, I have absolutely no emotional attachment to her. Even if we made love last night," I paused, not sure I had decided exactly how to feel about the event if it was indeed the case, "we are both adult enough to think of it as a simple pleasurable exercise and not attach emotion to it. Even if it did happen, my lack of memory of it even disqualifies it from being considered pleasurable, and being that the partner was Emma, makes the act almost nauseating."

"Well, the adorable blush on your face says otherwise. Just thinking about it is making you react. How cute! I could eat…"

"Three bowls of rice! Each!" Natasha finished Renge's sentence, the two of them clasping hands, their eyes flaming.

"Everyone just leave Kyoya-sempai alone. All of you acted the same way or _worse_ when you lost your virginities." Sometimes Haruhi's insight was amusing and helpful, but sometimes it was incredibly sinister and unsupportive.

"Who would have thought that Kyoya-sempai…" Hikaru.

"was a virgin." Kaoru. The two of them leaned back in their chairs, smug smirks on their faces.

"You aren't denying it!" Sayaka pointed out, nearly dying of laughter. These people were encourageable and driving me insane. I want to go home.

"I am not denying or affirming anything. Besides, virgin has such negative connotations. I prefer to think of it as simply uninterested."

"What you mean is frigid."

"Sayaka, it is against your best interest to pick a fight with me, especially this morning."

"So, Kaoru, what kind of sex type do you think Kyoya-sempai is?" Hikaru glided up to me, his arm on my shoulder.

"Get off of me, now." I grabbed his wrist and tossed it aside.

"That was vicious. I bet he is the anger sex type. We should check for bruises." Kaoru had pulled me off the chair and was about to pull up my shirt when I tackled him, setting aside this notebook for a moment to pound the living hell out of Kaoru—playfully of course. I commenced writing when Tamaki pulled me off of him, "See, anger sex." Kaoru grinned, and sat down, obviously enjoying himself.

"If my type is anger sex, then yours would be?" I asked, grinning as I sat next to Kaoru. I could tell that they were all going to cheer me up, and my pouncing on the twin proved that they would be successful in their endeavor. I could not decide whether to be grateful or frightened that these people knew me this well.

"Oh, Kaoru is totally whipped. I top almost all the time unless I want a chance, which is rarely. Even in a heterosexual relationship he is the uke." Renge walked over to Kaoru and sat on his lap. The hue of his face matched that of his hair, and we all laughed at him, making him feel even more whipped.

"I bet someone else is whipped or has some flaws in the bedroom department." Kaoru pouted.

"Remember when Tamaki accidently kicked that ball so hard that it crashed through a window at Ouran academy and hit the president of the Newspaper club in the head? The twins commented that he had lots of power and no control. That pretty much sums it up. He is hard and strong but incredibly clumsy. It's a wonder I even got pregnant at all."

"HARUHI!" Tamaki joined Kaoru in the embarrassed and emasculated husband's category.

"I didn't say it was bad. It's incredibly adorable and when you concentrate, it can be fantastic." Tamaki's face grew even more crimson. Apparently compliments are even more embarrassing than insults.

"Mitsukuni is similar. He is extremely adorable and energetic, but that means that it can go by too quickly." Natasha shrugged before grabbing her husband from behind and squeezing him. Honey just gave of a shy giggle.

"Mori-sempai has four kids. I wonder if that has anything to do with his type. He seems like such a mystery." Hikaru was sitting next to Kaoru, holding his brother's hand and comforting the still in shock twin.

"Should you really care so much considering you are a man who's slept with nearly every model that you work with?" I pointed out.

"That just means that I am experienced and have many different sex types. Inconsequential." Hikaru brushed off all the looks that everyone was giving him, "Now, back to Mori-sempai.

"Well, the only way I could describe Takashi is that every time we make love I feel as if I can see God." Sayaka looked up in the air while taking a deep breath, clearly forsaking reality for her own mind's memories."

"Really? Mori-sempai?" Tamaki and the twins' stopped mourning the loss of their masculinity, their jaws dropping as they stared at Mori-sempai.

"I'm tall and have big hands." It was just so simple; I could not help but cachinnate. He shrugged, reaching around Sayaka's waist and slipping his hand in her back pocket. Mori-sempai strikes again.

"Feeling better now, Mon ami?" Tamaki moved behind me, setting his hands on my back and squeezing "Don't worry about it. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Yeah, Kyoya-sempai. Besides, aren't you the one who said that a little accident towards the end of the night will be quite thrilling? Maybe Emma thought the same thing." The twins had suddenly come beside me and pulled me out of the chair once again, this time in an awkward twin hug.

"KYOYA!" Emma's loud shriek could be heard outside of the hallway.

"Speak of the devil." I grumbled hearing my name still being screamed in the hallway. Suddenly the door opened and Emma practically tumbled into the room. I had a really bad feeling about this. Sex remorse is not something I wanted to deal with, though I guess it is expected.

"Kyoya! I…I'm so sorry. I'm so…sorry." Emma ran right up to me and grabbed my forearms in hers as she tried to catch her breath. Tears were running down her face. I really had a bad feeling about this.

"It is alright, Emma. Just calm down as say what you need to say." I was expecting a slap or a raging batch of crazy being poured on me, but instead all I received was a strong hug, tears soaking through my chest.

"Kyoya, your sister called. She was frantic…your brother…Yuuichi…the plane he was on. The plane crashed in the mountains. Kyoya…I am so, so, sorry. Your brother…he's dead."

Now, that was unexpected.

IIIII


	14. Chapter 14

A/N – This chapter is mostly narrated in Emma's perspective. You'll understand why. I really was thinking about how an older Kyoya would react, especially after 10 years of pressure and build up from his family. I hope that I bring that into this chapter. One of the songs that kind of inspired this chapter was "Please" by Stained (a song for Kyoya and his father, most definitely). Anyways, thank you all for your reviews. I also took a lot of inspiration from Kyoya's back-story, especially with the emotionality and vulnerability of it. I made it a little bit more emotional, however, mainly because I picture 10 years of the same pressure coupled with his brother's death would just be a mental overload. Just a warning.

I am glad I could get another chapter out so soon. This one I had pretty much already written out in my "Plans for Evil Angel" document; I just had to put it together. The next chapter will most definitely take longer.

IIIII

We had been sitting in the living room for a few hours. It took everyone at least twenty minutes to calm me down because I was practically in hysterics. After then, we had just been staring at one another silently. Kyoya wasn't here, he hadn't been since the moment I finished telling him about his brother. He was probably upstairs on the phone, though two hours seemed a lot time to ignore all of the people who were worrying about you. We all were worried.

"Em-chan, drink some of this. It'll help." I broke out of my mental fog to accept a cup of what looked like hot chocolate from Honey. I took a sip, the warm liquid working its way down my throat felt like it was channeling its way through my nerves, slowly allowing me to feel the rest of my body.

"I can't believe that this happened. I saw him just yesterday. Everything was fine. There are _how_ many billion people in this world? How could something so random happen?" I closed my eyes and took another sip. Kyoya showed barely any reaction when he found out. Immediately his cell phone was out and he had exited the room. On the other hand, I had collapsed a pile of warm tears and uncontrollable shivering. Just the thought of it made me start to cry again, "I'm sorry. I have no right to act this way, but I…"

"You've never witnessed death; have you, Em-chan?" Honey sat on the arm of the chair I was sitting on, his arm secured around my back and his hand gently squeezing my shoulder.

"No, I haven't. This is the first person in my entire life. What about you?" I watched Natasha look up at Honey, grabbing his hand in hers from across the divide between where she was seated on the couch next to my chair.

"Natasha is actually my second wife. My first wife, Reiko Kanazuki, was part of the Black Magic Club at Ouran and we began dating in my third year. We were married for a year when she became very sick and passed away. Part of the reason it worked out well for me to live with Kyoya my senior year of undergrad was because I was still grieving. Aside from Takashi and the twins, all of us have had someone we've known die."

"Kyoya probably told you, but my grandmother passed away very recently, and my mother, who had been sick my entire life, passed away two years ago. Haruhi's mother also died from illness." I looked up at Tamaki, whose arms were wrapped around Haruhi; his head was buried in her hair and her head lay on his chest.

"I only saw Yuuichi twice in my entire life, and I definitely didn't like him, so why am I so shaken up by this?"

"Just because you haven't gone through something doesn't mean you can't empathize." Hikaru's blunt voice called out from the couch opposite the one Natasha was sitting on. He had been looking down at his hands, turning one of his rings around his finger with a thumb. While I had been in hysterics, Hikaru had practically been yelling at the top of his lungs, repeating the word 'really?' over and over again.

"Everyone has suffered somehow, and that suffering allows us to know what happiness feels like and what sadness feels like." Kaoru picked up where his brother left off, looking up at me and giving me a comforting grin.

"It keeps us together no matter what happens." I hadn't realized that Mori had gotten up, but he was now standing behind Honey, one of his large hands placed lightly on my head.

"Well, I don't necessarily want to be the voice of reason right now, but I think we all need to go to bed. It's late, and I don't think that there is anything else we can do tonight, and most of us have work in the morning. Tomorrow is another day." Sayaka stood up, sighing. Everyone took in deep breaths, most of us nodding in agreement. Then, everyone dispersed, most of them hugging me or grabbing my shoulder or hand as they walked out of the room. I didn't have the strength to move yet.

This was exactly why I never let myself get close to anyone and was probably the reason I had never experienced death. The only people in my life that I could stand to lose would be my family, and all of them were so lively and annoying that I never even questioned their mortality. This is why it was better to run away before any real emotions began to stick.

"Emma, princess, would you like to accompany me upstairs? I'd like to speak with Kyoya." I felt my chin being tilted up tenderly until my eyes met Tamaki's. He was kneeling in front of me, and as he spoke he offered his hand to me. I took in a deep breath and grabbed his hand in mine.

"I am sorry about your mother and grandmother. I've never had many constant things in my life, but my family has always been the one thing that has always been with me, especially my mom." Tamaki stood up and pulled me off of the couch, steadying me with his body and allowing me to fall against his side. He put his arm around my side for leverage.

"It is alright. I wouldn't have been able to get through it if it weren't for all of my friends. We are a family, and that will never change no matter how old we get. I just hope that Kyoya remembers that." I squinted in confusion. Why wouldn't he? He admitted as much last night. The confusion went away soon enough because I knew exactly why Kyoya wouldn't remember. He had a wall like I had. My wall was built by running; his was built by hiding. What a pair of fools.

IIIII

"Fuyumi, please stop crying." She had been weeping since I had called her. I had first called my father, who had quickly handed the phone of to Akito. Akito's voice was shaking as if he was on the verge of tears, but if he was with my father, then those tears would remain unshed.

"Kyoya, you sound like you don't even care. Yuuichi is dead! I can't believe it, can you?"

"Of course I care, Fuyumi. It is perfectly logical to be stunned enough to lack a visceral reaction." Fuyumi sighed, meaning that she had either accepted my words as truth or decided not to push me further. Most likely it was the latter, "Fuyumi, I am going to go. You need to get some sleep. Take care of yourself, alright."

"I should be the one telling you that. You've always been intelligent, Kyoya, but you need to stop acting so closed off before you completely break."

"I will see you tomorrow, Fuyumi." I put down the phone on the small table in front of the couch, sitting down and resting my forearms on my knees and closing my eyes.

Yuuichi was dead. His plane had crashed in the Alps, a plane that Emma and I might have just as easily been on. Had I been more concerned with the family business than Tamaki's ridiculous notions of a Host club reunion, it is quite possible that Emma and I would be the ones seeking our eternal rests.

Yuuichi was dead. My father wanted to meet with both Akito and me tomorrow, probably to decide which one of us would become the next head of the family. Akito really had no ambition to become the head of the family. He only wanted to aid our eldest brother, to be an asset to him. Akito had wanted the same for me as well. The two of them were much closer than they appeared. Then there was me.

Yuuichi was dead. I was the best suited to take over and knew that I would be met by no resistance. However, I am not my brother. I am not either of my brothers. Succession would still need to be fought for.

Fuyumi would hate me if she knew that these were my thoughts. Were they not cold, emotionless, and distant? Where did her tears come from? Why was I incapable of shedding them? Emma had even shed tears. I took of my glasses and began to rub my closed eyelids, feeling a massive headache coming on.

"Mon ami, we're coming in." Tamaki came in with Emma clinging to him. As soon as they entered she let go of his hand, straightening her posture in order to look as strong as possible. I knew she had done so for my sake. Stupid woman.

"Tamaki, I really do not want to talk to you right now." I stood up, crossing my arms and staring at Tamaki who just walked up to me and folded me tightly into his arms.

"We don't have to talk right now." He backed away, placing his hands on my shoulders as he looked into my eyes, "I can tell today's been exhausting for you. Emma, make sure he gets some sleep."

"Yes, sir!" I nearly smiled as Emma saluted that moron as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, "Kyoya, I'm sorry." Now it was her turn to walk up to me and pull me into an embrace, but I denied it her.

"It is useless to spend wasted effort on apologies. The crash was purely accidental and due to unforeseeable weather conditions. No one is at fault, so no vindication is necessary." Emma looked at me with a look that bore hints of both sadness and contempt at my unfeeling response. Foolish girl, what exactly did you expect? I turned from her gaze in order to change into a pair of sweatpants that someone, most likely Emma, had folded on the side of the bed I had slept on and slipped underneath the covers of the bed. I heard the sound of movement and of fabric creating friction against smooth skin before feeling the side of the bed shift downwards.

"Kyoya, I…"

"Be ready tomorrow to meet with my father. He and Akito have agreed to meet us here. I suspect that the meeting could get a little combative, so be prepared." Tomorrow would be brutal. My father would be very depressed, meaning he would be aggressive and most likely take his anger out on either Akito or me—most likely me. To be honest, having Emma there tomorrow would be a relief.

"Kyoya, you know you can talk to me, right?" I felt Emma lay her head on my shoulder and set her arm on my waist. While having her there tomorrow would be a relief, right now her presence was not appreciated, so I took her hand and forcefully pushed her away from me.

"Emma, stop it." I felt Emma turn onto her other side and scoot toward the opposite edge of the bed, the space directly next to me being filled by the barrier pillow from the other night. Was pushing her away really necessary? I sighed, my mind responding to that question with a resounding 'yes.' Despite how silent it was, I could not fall asleep.

The stillness was soon broken by tiny sobs and whimpers coming from Emma. Could it be that she was crying for Yuuichi. Perhaps she was shedding tears for herself or maybe even for me. Yet, would it be so incomprehensible that someone could house enough emotion to cry for all three? More importantly, why are there even more complications for me to sort through?

IIIII

I wasn't entirely sure what was more heartbreaking, Fuyumi's quiet sobbing or the three placid looks coming from the Ootori men, the three of them obviously hiding any trace of emotion from the others. I had gotten used to this with Kyoya, but if I looked hard enough I could tell what he was feeling—now I couldn't tell anything, which scared me.

"Fuyumi, don't you have a meeting with your husband?" Fuyumi blew her nose and nodded at her father's question. Kyoya stood up and showed his sister to the door. I watched as she laid one of her hands on his cheek, gave a sad smile, and then left, "Akito, has the date for Yuuichi's funeral been set?"

"I arranged the occasion for this Saturday."

"Good." Yoshio Ootori stood up and began walking around the room, hands behind his back, "Since it will be required that I make an announcement about my successor, we should come to a conclusion about that issue." Yoshio looked from Kyoya to Akito. Kyoya stood up.

"Akito should remain the head of Ootori Medical." If this were a sitcom, a sound affect mimicking the screeching of tires would have sounded. Instead, the first emotion entered the room via Akito's and my face—complete shock.

"What?" Akito was now standing, "Kyoya, are you sure?"

"It is true that now the balance of power has shifted, but I enjoy living and conducting business in America. Ootori U.S. has taken on a life of its own, and I am already on course for expansion to the West coast come the new year. In a few years, this company may be one of the most independent and influential medical companies in the United States, and due to the spate yet distinct connection to the main Ootori Zaibatsu conglomerate in Japan, the odds of…"

My hand immediately went to my mouth as a loud smack reverberated throughout the room. Thankfully, Kyoya was standing next to the couch which he grabbed to steady himself. To make a grown man, especially someone like Kyoya, lose his footing…how dare that man backslap his own son. I wanted to stand up and slap him right back.

"Your brother has just died, and yet, you still dare to scheme behind my back." Yoshio turned away from Kyoya who stood up straight and took in a deep breath. I noticed that he was clenching his hands—the urge to go postal on this family was rising up.

Yoshio was wrong. Kyoya would do something like usurping his own families company, but not during a family tragedy. There is no way that Ootori U.S. could ever overwhelm the main corporation. I've looked at the finances, the mergers, the acquisitions—everything—and Kyoya has structured everything so that his company always bows to the main branch.

"Father, none of this is Kyoya's fault. He has always been and will always be the dutiful son. He's always met your expectations, regardless of how difficult they were to meet. He has far surpassed both me and Yuuichi, but he has never drawn attention to that. Right now we need to focus on Yuuichi, not who the head of the family is supposed to be. That's what Kyoya's trying to do. He's just trying to honor his older brother's memory, simply looking out for his family." Akito paused and walked over to Kyoya who was glancing out of his peripherals at his brother in surprise—no wonder. I was surprised. "Somewhere along the way I stopped treating him like it, but Kyoya is my younger brother. He deserves better than your constant harassment, criticism, and…"

Another slap rang out, this time it was Akito who jostled backwards. Kyoya caught him, steadying his brother.

"Akito, if you are going to be the head of this company then you will need to learn to stop making excuses for those who are weak." How heartless! How could one old man create such devastation? Akito reached behind the couch and grabbed his coat, prying himself from Kyoya's steadying hands and walked towards the door. Yoshio Ootori calmly followed. That son of a bitch!

"Mr. Ootori, I think…" Kyoya's father turned to look at me, one eyebrow raised as I stepped forward. I was about to continue when I noticed that Kyoya was staring at me. He wasn't glaring, he hadn't even mouth a curse at me, he just looked. My heart nearly broke. All of the fire—that passion everyone loved so much—was gone, replaced with rage, terrifying rage, "I...um…I just received a call from Christopher. Should we go as well?"

Yoshio Ootori locked eyes with me a moment and I gave him the most innocent look I could. He grinned before walking out of the room. I turned to say something to Kyoya when he walked up to me and placed his hand in my shoulder. His touch was cold, frozen, and I could feel his hand shaking.

"Thank you, Emma. That will be it for today." I didn't want to turn around. I didn't want to watch him leave. Manipulative, evil, demon Kyoya I can handle. I can even handle creepily happy Kyoya or honest and perverted drunk Kyoya; however, I wasn't sure that my heart had the strength to not shatter when faced with this broken Kyoya.

This would have been the perfect time to run away. It would have been the excuse I would have used in the past to get out, to never come back again. What would happen if I did that though? Kyoya would understand immediately—he would know I had handled about all I could. I turned and looked at the door that was still open. Had I changed enough to go after him?

I ran. I ran towards the one place where I knew Kyoya would be.

The door to our room was open, so I peaked around the corner in order to see inside. Kyoya was standing by the bureau, his arms locked straight and his hands clasped on the edge of the wood. I could see his knuckles getting white.

"BASTARD!" The deafening yell startled me enough to make me fall forward into the wall, but Kyoya's ability to hear me was veiled by Kyoya swiping two lamps and a vase of flowers off of the chest, the glass shattering on the wall.

"What the fuck do you want from me?" His hand flew up to grab the back of his skull before he stomped towards another vase of flowers, picking it up and throwing it against the wall. I winced at the sound of glass shattering one more time. I could feel tears running down my cheeks. I needed to do something, but I was paralyzed in both fear and astonishment. Poor Kyoya. Emma, come on, something needs to be…

"Emma, are you okay? Just stay here, alright." I felt a tender hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Tamaki standing above me. That's right; he stayed home today to make sure Kyoya was alright. He must have known something like this would happen. I nodded to his question and he smiled at me before walking into the room. I kept watching—worried as hell.

"Kyoya! What are you doing? Calm. Down." Tamaki extended his hands in front of himself in order to calm down the irate Kyoya.

"Don't tell me to calm down. You have _no_ idea how angry I am right now. Just get out." Kyoya balled up his fist, loudly breathing out of his nose. His eyes looked dangerous, ready to kill.

"I've been your best friend for ten years. Believe me, I know how angry you are right now. Would you just calm down. Take a few breaths and count to ten."

"Shut up, Tamaki!" Kyoya took one of his still balled up fists and threw it at Tamaki, connecting painfully with the blonde's jaw and sending him flying backwards into a chair.

"Kyoya, your father is a jackass. He's just taking his sadness out on your. He's always done that. You're upset. Just calm down and we can talk about this. This isn't you, Kyoya. You're too emotional right now." Tamaki dodged another punch from Kyoya, letting his friend run into the chair. A pained grunt came from Kyoya as his abdomen ran right into the dresser, taking the hit before his arms extended to help avoid the collision. Kyoya collapsed into himself, his knees buckling.

"Don't tell me to calm down. Don't tell me what I am feeling. Just because I don't show my emotion doesn't mean that I don't have any. God damnit, Tamaki! You don't understand anything!" Kyoya rushed at Tamaki again. I didn't think that Tamaki could do what I saw him do, but as soon as Kyoya got within range, Tamaki threw a right hook into Kyoya's face and blood began to drip onto Kyoya's parted lips.

"You asked for that one mon ami." Kyoya uttered a long and frustrated yell as he launched forward, forcing Tamaki to the ground. He pulled his arm back, cocked and ready to smash Tamaki's face. I was about to go in, but I saw Tamaki focus his gaze on Kyoya's, "So, here we are again. It's ironic, isn't it. I'm ashamed at you, Kyoya. If you want to hit me, then hit me. It won't change anything. It won't bring your brother back. Yuuichi is dead. You don't have to give up, but you need to give in. Trying to push yourself harder to make your father see you instead of Yuuichi will accomplish nothing. Stop trying to hide behind your company and your anger, and show how you really feel."

Tamaki's words hung in the air as everything paused. I waited and watched as Kyoya's hand shook for a few seconds before he let if fall limply towards the ground. Tamaki sat up as Kyoya flung his arms around Tamaki's middle uttering pained howls and sobs.

"It should have been me. Father would have been happier if it had been." I couldn't stop crying and shivering. My heart completely fell apart. I felt like it was scattered like the broken pieces of those vases lying discarded on the floor. How could he have been hiding so much inside? How long had these thoughts been on his mind? All this time?

"And you call me a moron? Just because you are an evil genius doesn't mean that everything is your fault." Tamaki laughed as Kyoya just continued to be incredibly vulnerable. For minutes on end Tamaki sat, stroking Kyoya's hair as the sorrowful noises began to fade, "Emma, if you're still watching, can you come in here and help me get him into bed. My legs are falling asleep."

I walked into the room, trying to wipe all of the tears from eyes as I walked inside. Kyoya's head was on Tamaki's lap, and he was asleep. I would be exhausted too if I were him.

"You knew exactly what to say to him. I'm glad that you were here. I would have had no idea what to do." I took Kyoya's legs and helped Tamaki put him into the bed.

"I'm the first person he's ever allowed to see this side of him, and this is probably only the third or fourth time in his life that he's ever been like this. It's just how you react for someone you care about." Tamaki stood in front of me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I started to cry again, and as soon as I began he pulled me into a strong embrace, "You would have done the same thing I did because you care about him, and I'll bet you care about him more than I do in some ways. Give him time; he'll show you on his own terms." He grasped my shoulders and moved me backwards then kissed me on the cheek before leaving. I smiled, drying my face again one more time. I sat on the side of the bed and brushed a tear-soaked strand of hair from his face, leaning down and kissing a small wet streak dropping down his cheek.

"Tamaki?" I froze. I wasn't expecting him to wake up. How do you deal with vulnerably honest but not intoxicated honest Kyoya? Tamaki!

"No, Kyoya, it's Emma. I can go get him for you if you want?" I moved to stand up when—to my great surprise—I was pulled back down by a warm hand.

"Stay." I sat back down, tears falling afresh as I watched Kyoya fall back to sleep. Thank you, Tamaki.

Kyoya did not deserve this. He didn't deserve anyone to blame him, and he sure as hell didn't deserve to feel as if he should blame himself. These past two days had been an emotional roller coaster, and everything would have been fine if certain _people_ would have kept their mouths shut. I was surprised that Kyoya could act this defenseless, surprised that he wanted me by his side, and surprised that I let myself lower my walls enough to spend this long with someone. I wanted it to continue, which meant I needed to stand up and take responsibility for whatever type of relationship this would become.

Now I knew exactly what I needed to do. I needed to go have a talk with Yoshio Ootori—a good, _long_ talk.

IIIII

A/N – You go girl! The entire time I was writing this I was entirely on the verge of tears and wanted to hug Kyoya so badly. Seriously. Vulnerable Kyoya was _very_ difficult to write, but I think I did him justice. Review, review, review!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N – So, another chapter. This chapter is actually very mild and incredibly introspective. I realized while chatting online with tylersgirl777 that Kyoya really hasn't done much of the internal monologue, especially about his emotions. That is entirely in character, but as he is somewhat allowing his vulnerable side come out, I figured that it would be in character to have him take some time and chronicle how he is feeling, especially considering all of the things that have happened. Needless to say, there are a few things in this chapter that I tried to do.

1) I had Kyoya narrate this chapter more since Emma had a lot of facetime in the last chapter. I feel as if that worked out well.

2) I tried to make Kyoya's internal introspection seem very emotionless and distant in its tone, yet make the words and sentiments very emotional and genuine, which was difficult not only because the two are diametrically opposed to one another but also because that is how I think and how I emote, so writing it came a little too personal for me (though I did try and keep myself out of it as much as possible)

3) Kyoya isn't a romantic in my mind, but I do think that because he is older, his maturity and ability to realize his own feelings are heightened since middle school, so I also tried to bring that out a little bit more. Also because the whole relationship thing has kind of been one sided, and I want to make sure that everyone knows that Kyoya does care about Emma even though he's taking longer to admit it to himself when he is sober.

Anyways, sorry for the long authors note. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Reviews are always appreciated.

IIIII

I had a feeling that I had been asleep for a while. I could hear the soft patter of rain from outside, meaning that the sky was gray enough to not know whether it was morning or evening. Reaching over to the bedside table, I tried to grab for my phone but it was not on the table. That was probably a preemptive measure to make sure nothing disturbed my rest. Apparently I was more exhausted then I had previously thought, exhausted enough to act so foolishly in front of Tamaki. The left side of my face was incredibly sore, meaning that I most likely had a bruise. Foolish and carnal. At least this bruise did not come from Emma. The thought made me laugh unexpectedly.

"Kyoya-sempai, you're awake! It's about time." A voice next to me startled me even more awake then I had been.

"Kaoru, _what_ are you doing here?" I balled a fist and brought it down on Kaoru's head, "How long have you been lying there exactly? Why have you been lying there?" I am worried about the sudden feeling of déjà vu I am getting.

"Doesn't this remind you of that time in High School when we were investigating Tamaki-sempai's father? I was running from Akito then. Now, I'm running from Renge. She scares me more than anyone ever could." I brought my fist upon his head again. At least I know my déjà vu had merit, and I was not hallucinating. Not that I would be surprised at this point.

"Why are you running from Renge? Granted, just the mere sight of her in High School often caused that reaction instinctively."

"She isn't that bad. Spirited, yes, but not frightening." I just raised an eyebrow at him. Just as Renge had said the other day during our conversation about sex—Kaoru was most definitely whipped, "Okay, fine, she can be scary. She was craving waffles with cream cheese, so I went downstairs to see if there was any way I could find some for her, but then I started up a conversation with Emma and forgot about Renge. Needless to say, she's been tormenting me all morning. Her imagination is strikingly diverse and brilliant, which is perfect for being a mangaka but unappreciated when it comes to threatening castration."

"You married her and her insanity."

"You were the one who reconnected us. Her crazy keeps me from over thinking everything and working myself into an existential crisis of identity. I'm sure you knew all of this, Kyoya-sempai." Kaoru shoved me, and I smiled, "Now, that's a refreshing sight."

I sat up in bed, grabbing my brush off of the bedside table and running it through the tangles in my hair that were proof I had been asleep too long, "So, Kaoru, why did you seek refuge here? Surely there was somewhere better to hide."

"Well, Tamaki-sempai took Sophie to her ballet class. Haruhi is out with Natasha and Honey-sempai to buy groceries. Hikaru is with our mother, and uncomfortable noises are coming from Mori-sempai and Sayaka's room. I figured you would still be asleep, so hiding in here seemed like the best option." Kaoru shrugged and pulled himself into a sitting position.

"What about Emma?" It was a little disconcerting that my mind ran directly to Emma, but it made sense considering I had obviously been unable to put any effort into my own company.

"I didn't want to bother her. She's more frightening than Renge if you can believe that."

"Kaoru, you have no idea." Kaoru tilted his head and looked at me for a few seconds before grinning, "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Emma's been a complete monster since the other night. She came downstairs that afternoon carrying tons of papers and bags. Tamaki-sempai was practically being used as her pack mule as well. Ever since then she has been camped out in Tamaki-sempai's office with an ungodly amount of papers and plans strewn about the room. I don't think she's slept since Tuesday, though I do know that Tamaki's stash of commoner's coffee has nearly disappeared. She's an animal. Wait, where are you going? Tamaki-sempai and Haruhi told me to make sure that you rested today."

"I am fine, Kaoru. You know that Tamaki worried needlessly. No doubt that moron told you all about what happened last night, which means that I have nothing else to discuss on that subject." If Emma had been working all this time, she no doubt needed some rest or some company that would be prepared for a mortal blow being dealt due to interruption. More importantly, Emma, accompanied by Christopher, have been alone with my company for over 48 hours, which made seeing Emma as soon as possible a necessity, "What are you doing?"

"You're amazing, Kyoya-sempai. I just thought that you should know that." As I turned around from the wardrobe with clothes in my hand, I suddenly was chest to chest with Kaoru in a surprise hug.

I figured that the least I could do was pat the twin on the shoulder before, and I truly did appreciate his words and gesture. While I will not deny that last evening happened and that I am extremely grateful to Tamaki, the time for that mindless emotionality has passed.

"Well, it is probably best if I find Renge before she morphs from a raging pregnant woman to a weepy pregnant woman. She can cry for hours nonstop, and if I am not there to take care of her, I am sure she'd collapse from dehydration." Kaoru gave me a sheepish smile before turning around and walking towards the door.

"Kaoru, wait." I pushed up my glasses as he turned around, "Thank you. For what you said before."

"Ha. You know what, Kyoya-sempai, even after all this time, you still can't hide how cute you are." I had nearly killed him the first time he had said that to me during that useless sports competition, and I was again tempted to threaten him; however, he had already escaped through the doors.

It was these moments that truly made me realize how much this group of idiots had changed my life. How much they had brought out things in myself that I had forced into dormancy.

I remember saying something to Kaoru during that sports event about nothing else mattering when the people we care about understand us. During that competition I only remember thinking about winning at all cost. The strategies I used were very characteristic of what I had been taught: manipulation and exploitation in order to take advantage of people's various faults and weaknesses.

The only difference was that I had been fighting for myself, fighting because _I_ wanted to come on top, and fighting for myself because that was what Tamaki wanted for me and what I so desperately desired but felt unable to accomplish.

I remember feeling as if I had truly lost that competition because of how I had won. To be honest, it was the first time that I failed to understand the inner workings of my own mind. I came out of that conquest feeling as if the strategies I had employed, though successful, would not get me what I wanted. Despite always thinking that the only thing I wanted was to rise to my father's expectations of me, thinking that my own happiness did not matter to me, I found that the only thing that truly was enough for me was finding someone who I could call _friend_.

Tamaki became that for me, and it was the first time, the first time anyone ever saw me for me. Not an Ootori. Not an upstart younger brother. But just as Kyoya. Just me.

Eventually so did Mori-sempai, Honey-sempai, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Haruhi. Regardless of Tamaki's delusions and grandiose ambitions, his idiotic and sentimental notions of us being a family held a greater truth than any of us really could know at that point.

To be honest, I had some idea of what would happen. I knew that joining the Host club and sharing Tamaki's vision would help me experience something I had never experienced before, though I never expected a change to this extent. Unfortunately, I had lost sight of this somewhere along the way.

Without the constant reminder of who I loved and what I wanted, I stopped trying to care about everything except growing my company. I regressed to the state of mind I had before meeting Tamaki and the rest of my friends. I remember telling Honey-sempai that I had found something precious and had no intention of ruining it. It was not a lie at the time, but somewhere along the way it became one.

That was Tamaki's true intention for dragging us all out here. A ten year Host club reunion was simply a burden on us all, but it did bring us all together, which I am thankful for, especially considering the death of Yuuichi.

In many ways, it still did not seem real. I pride myself on being a rational individual, and the ideas I had expressed to my father and Akito were logical. Despite my desire to be viewed on even the same pedestal as my brothers, it was better for Akito to remain the successor of the Ootori group. It was not as if I did not want the position, but Akito would need something to keep him steady. He worshiped Yuuichi and would have followed him anywhere, done anything he asked, so stepping into his shoes would allow him to keep that connection with Yuuichi alive. I was not angry at Akito, and I really was not even angry with my father. Maybe I was angry with myself more than anything. Angry that I had let so many things slip out of my grasp.

That thought brought me back to Emma. She had stayed by my side as I fell asleep. I remember feeling her hand in mine as I swayed between consciousness and unconsciousness. There was no reason for me to feel anything for Emma. She still was a monster; she still was incredibly vindictive and manipulative, but everything her father had said to me about her was true to a fault.

To be honest, I was attracted to her. She was a beautiful woman. She was an intelligent woman who could keep up with me. Within no time she had completely won over all of the fools her, and she was beginning to win over me. It was similar to how I befriended Tamaki. He was such an idiot, yet he could see through me with unhinged clarity. Emma was beginning to show signs of doing the same, and I was beginning to wonder if I could handle that.

IIIII

"I almost had half of a mind to not answer the phone. You're really interrupting me right now, Robert." Then again, this was the first time I had had the chance to make an entry in my notebook let alone take my eyes off of the computer.

"Like you don't interrupt me every time you call? What are you doing that's got your attention? You're not watching that anime stuff, are you? That's the only thing that could keep you so preoccupied."

"I'm working, you idiot. I've been running the company for the past two days. You have no idea what issues have come up. One of the shipping companies we work with hasn't been able to ship a large quantity of hypodermic needles and syringes to one of our cooperating hospitals, so I've had to negotiate different transportation of smaller quantities from other workshops so that patients can be attended to on time and without putting any lives at risk. I've also been working on coaching my colleague through an important meeting he is having this afternoon with an associate from a financial heavyweight we receive financial backing from. I'm BUSY."

"Who are you, and what have you done with my sister?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny. Someone had to take control. Kyoya's brother was in a plane crash two days ago. Remember how I told you about his dad being a jackass? Yeah, well, when we went to meet and discuss the next steps, the entire meeting was about the business—not feelings or sadness—and then Kyoya's dad bitch slapped both of his sons. Kyoya went insane, basically, and had a complete mental breakdown. He's been asleep for about 48 hours. He really needed it. I'm actually going to meet with his father tomorrow under the pretense of apologizing for 'any rude behavior' I displayed yesterday. I'm going to tear him a new one."

"No, seriously, who are you and what have you done with my sister? Emma, if this is a joke you need to stop right now. It's not funny."

"Robert, you don't understand. What's not funny is watching someone you care about be ridiculed by his parent and completely crumble because of it. You don't understand how strong Kyoya is, so you don't get the significance of that I guess. It just frustrates me. "

"Emma, you've only known the guy for a little over a month. How do you know anything about him?"

"I just know, alright! Do you think I should use the chainsaw, machete, or Beretta when I meet with his father?"

"My God, Emma, you're serious about this. Aren't you?"

"You would think that after losing one son you would grasp any chance to pour all of your love on the sons you have left, especially because you never know when something unexpected might happen that would take them away from you too. You have to go after the things you want and need without running from them and then regretting it for the rest of your life."

"Emi, I am _so_ incredibly proud of you. You've finally found something to keep you stable. I am surprised and oh so proud. Finally, my little baby sister is growing up."

"Again, not funny, but thank you. I feel like, for the first time, I found someplace where I truly fit. Found people that won't just let me run away."

"Emi, just be careful. I'm still unsure about where Kyoya fits into this relationship. He may only view you as a secretary, an important business partner. Even though I'm proud of you for thinking that you can stick this out for the moderately long haul, you need to make sure not to let down every wall you have just in case it doesn't work out."

"Shoot! Christopher's going to be conference calling me in a few minutes. I have to let you go! Don't worry about me, Robert. I'm a lot stronger than you think."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I love you, Emma. I am so incredibly proud of you, and if you need anything, I'm right here for you."

"Thanks. Bye!" I did have a conference call coming up with Christopher in a few mintues—10 to be exact—but I really wanted to write. Taking a break from work to talk to Robert only brought back all of the feelings that I hadn't wanted to think about.

I was pretty sure that I had won my little game, making someone like Kyoya Ootori fall for me. I didn't really know what length he liked me—I simply consider it a win to be treated like I was one of his Host club friends. The kiss at the karaoke bar betrayed his feelings a lot, as did his ambiguous statements.

The one thing I was absolutely sure of was that I was completely infatuated with him. It was the first time in my life where I honestly wanted someone or something, and where I knew—kind of—that I wouldn't run away. I've dated a lot of men, lead a lot of men on, and turned away from all of them. The longest relationship I had was when I was in college, and the only reason that lasted for the seven months it did last was because he attended a different university, and I only saw him on the weekend.

If I were to calculate the amount of time I've spent with all of the other people I've dated, plot it on a pie chart, then calculate the amount of time I've spent with Kyoya in this past month and a half, plot that on a pie chart and then compare the two, my involvement in Kyoya's life would amount nearly twice as much as all of my relationships combined.

The person I was before would have found that frightening. Hell, the person I am now finds that frightening; however, it isn't fear—it's excitement. I hadn't really changed that much. I am still the same person, but I feel so comfortable with him. I feel so comfortable with these people he calls friends. I guess the most important thing is that, with these people, I actually feel at all.

So much of my life has been spent only worrying about myself, hiding behind my smiles. I am really a selfish person. No one was ever worth my time. No one was ever good enough for me to actually invest in a relationship with them, and the moment anyone tried too hard to get close, I made excuses to leave. I never regretted leaving either. I regretted that I couldn't make commitments, but I had never met anyone I would hate being separated from—until Kyoya.

I didn't understand what exactly it was about him that drew me in. I was attracted to him in the beginning, and my desire to pounce on him was higher than my desire to actually get to know him. When I did get to know him, I was intrigued that he was so methodical, strategic, and sadistic. Looking at him was like looking at myself, but I realized quickly that I was much more malicious than he was. He was actually very kind and very selfless. He said and forced things to make them seem as if he was only in things for himself, but that wasn't true because he did too much for other people to be that much of an egomaniac. Besides, if he had that much of a god complex, this whole Host club thing would have never happened.

If Kyoya was a bad person—if Kyoya was like his father—there would be no way he would have friends like these. _That_ was all I needed to know in order to trust him. And to my surprise, I _did_ trust him.

I didn't know how he felt about me really. I knew that he regarded me as more than a work associate. The way that he held me that night I had been locked in the garden shed told me that much. He may not feel as strongly about me as I feel about him; in fact, I was pretty sure that he didn't, but just being with him right now was enough, especially considering the shock of his brother's death.

I had never witnessed death before. Inevitably, as an EMT, I would have witnessed someone's death, but I didn't stick with that job long enough to have that on my record. None of my patients ever died on my watch, and if they passed away at the hospital, I rarely heard about it. Yuuichi's death affected me so much because I had seen him one moment, and the next moment he was gone. I thought that Kyoya would be alright, but the other evening had shown me differently. It broke my heart to see him that fragile, and I made my decision then—I would never leave his side and would do all I could to make him happy.

That's what led me here. Kyoya needed to rest. It was obvious, even before this tragedy, that Kyoya pushed himself entirely too hard. Being able to sleep and escape from this world for only a moment was what he needed. I dragged all of my electronics, Kyoya's laptop—which Hikaru helped me hack into—and all of the documents we had brought with us into Tamaki's study and set up shop. I could sacrifice my time and energy in order to keep his business running. This was my job anyways, and I wanted to keep it because, more than anything, I wanted to keep him. Besides, I made BANK at Ootori U.S.

Anyways, farewell notebook, I have to get back to work.

IIIII

"Chris! Seriously, you are one of the best BSers I have ever met in my life, and you don't even BS—you tell the truth in a way that makes it acceptable! Just stop being a pussy, get out there, and show those board members why their generous donations mean saving lives!" Emma had not noticed that I had entered the study yet and was sitting on the chair by the door watching her multitask with her hands while talking on speakerphone to Christopher.

"God, I'm so glad that you came to work here with us. I love you."

"I know. Feel free to bask in my glory." The two of them burst out into laughter, "Go kick some ass, Chris."

"I am not entirely certain that words like 'pussy' and 'ass' should be used while conducting a business call." Her surprised look was priceless, especially as it coincided with her falling backwards out of the chair she had been sitting on. She rebounded quicker than I thought she would have, attempting to force the blush from her face as she walked over and sat on the chair next to me.

"You're awake. How long have you been sitting here?" Emma crossed her legs, then her arms, and sat back in the chair.

"I am indeed awake, and I have been sitting here for no longer than a few minutes. I only heard the last part of your conversation, so you do not have to worry about me overhearing any supervisor bashing. Kaoru told me that you were in here working. I figured that you might be hungry." I nodded down to a tray that I had brought with me. Kaoru had said that Emma had sequestered herself in this room all while I had been sleeping and that she had not stopped to eat or sleep.

"Ramen? I expected a home cooked meal, especially since I have been slaving away the past two days trying to masquerade as you, which is _not_ easy my friend—not easy at all." She laughed; I allowed myself to join her as I handed her one of the ramen bowls and a pair of chopsticks. I watched her attempt to use them to eat with, but she failed miserably and could barely get any of the noodles to her mouth.

"I thought that otaku's were well versed in all aspect of the culture they obsess over?" I held out a fork to her, which she grabbed from my hand and quickly shoved a pile of noodles into her mouth, "You might want to slow down. It is…"

"Gahh! Hot!"

"Spicy. Yes. You should have known that."

"It was just surprising. I like it though—my compliments." I raised my eyebrow at her as I watched her stuff another forkful into her mouth, readying my own bowl and chopsticks, "How are you doing, Kyoya? Everyone has been really worried about you."

"I am alright. I cannot believe that I slept for over twenty four hours. It is already December, which means that next week the Host club is open for business."

"I'm sure that everyone would understand if you asked to postpone or cancel the plans."

"No. I have already planned too much and spent too much for this stupid reunion that canceling or postponing would serve no purpose. The only reason I am even here is because of Tamaki and his moronic schemes. Besides, disappointing our guests is not the way of the Ouran High School Host club."

"But will you be alright?" Emma reached across the gap between us and grasped my hand with hers. Like so many things that happen when I am with this monster, I reacted unexpectedly and squeezed her hand in mine.

"I will be fine. In the end, what matter is that I still have the people I care about surrounding me. I draw strength from that. From everyone else, and from you." I felt Emma retract from me a little, but I kept a strong hold on her hand. I did not quite know exactly what I felt for her, but I did know that she meant something. Not to mention, she was perhaps the best business partner I had ever had, "Yuuichi would not appreciate someone who did not fight for themselves, let alone admit he was related to them"

"What was he like? He seemed a little stiff, though the 'little' might actually be a compliment considering it's your family." I let go another small laugh. She had earned that one.

"He was quite exceptional. Not only was he gifted academically, but he was a gifted athlete as well. He was in the volleyball club in both high school and college. Yuuichi was good enough to try out for Japan's Olympic team, but getting into medical school was more important for the business."

"Does _everyone_ in your family sacrifice _everything_ in order to satisfy your father? Honestly. Heir to a medical conglomerate or Olympic volleyball player? Come on!"

"Yuuichi enjoyed being the eldest son, and he enjoyed being a doctor. He had a lot of pride in himself and in whatever he was doing, which made him competitive but not necessarily ambitious. Fuyumi told me once that when they were children, Yuuichi would follow my father around the hospital, asking all of the doctors tons of questions and writing the answers in a notebook."

"I'm gonna clean up so that I can go to bed. Thanks for the food." Emma took her hand from mine, standing up and beginning to clean the office, "So, were you close with Yuuichi?" I stood up her and helped pack up some of the backs. Again, I owed her as much for keeping my business afloat while I was unable to.

"There was a thirteen year age gap between the two of us. I really did not see him much when I was growing up. When I was five, Yuuichi started college, and he became my father's right hand as soon as he graduated."

"I couldn't imagine that. I mean, Robert and I are only a year apart, but we spent _entirely_ too much time together. I really wouldn't want it any other way though." Emma slung a laptop bag over her shoulder and picked up a pile of papers. I took the other laptop bag and held the door open for her.

"Yuuichi and I were still brothers. When I was seven, he decided that it was about time I learned how to play chess. He failed to realize that Akito had taught me a year before, and became incredibly depressed when I won every round. When I started at Ouran's middle school, my father couldn't come to the opening ceremony so Fuyumi and Yuuichi came together. We did not spend a lot of time together, and as I became old enough to participate in the Ootori business, our discussions centered mostly on the family business, but we were still brothers"

"I guess every family's different. I guess in a lot of ways these insane people are your family too. You have no idea how worried Tamaki was when you didn't wake up yesterday. He kept screaming 'mommy! Don't go towards the light!' while Haruhi kept rolling her eyes and mumbling 'I almost wish Kyoya-sempai would wake up and maim him for interrupting his sleep' while the twins said 'Tono, you know Kyoya-sempai is a heavy sleeper. He's fine'"

"Sounds about right."

"They're insane. Really they are." Emma laughed at her own comment as I opened the door to our room for her. She sighed and set down the laptop bag and stack of papers on the couch, grabbing her pajamas from her suitcase and walking into the bathroom. I grinned at the closed door and got back into bed, grabbing a book I had been reading. Emma came out of the restroom and lay down next to me, curling underneath the blankets, "Do you have any other stories about Yuuichi that you wanna tell me?"

"Go to sleep, Emma. You have bags underneath your eyes." She smiled and nodded her head into the pillow, quickly falling asleep. When Emma fell into a deep sleep, she uttered this soft little whine every time she exhaled. I resisted the urge to smirk every time it happened. For a few moments I looked at myself in the mirror across from the bed, realizing that up until now the only things to make me smile like this were the idiots I had the nerve to call friends. I looked down at Emma and casually brushed her bangs from in front of her face, realizing that she was someone capable of joining the ranks of those same idiots. I am not sure if I can handle this.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N – So, I was going to split this into two chapters, but I decided not to, so this is a LONG chapter, and I hope everyone enjoys it. Some serious relationship development happens in this chapter. Since I don't picture Kyoya as a romantic, this was a little difficult to write, and I hope I kept everyone in character. Please let me know what you think.

The song in this chapter is Adele's "Make You Feel My Love." It is a pretty song. I would suggest listening to it while reading the schene were it shows up. Anyways, enjoy.

IIIII

The problem with sleeping for two days strait is that it is nearly impossible to become tired again. It was nearing six in the morning and I had alternated between reading, staring at the ceiling, and tensing up every time Emma flailed, which she apparently does far less when she sleeps with someone and for which I am incredibly thankful.

I had finished reading Dostoyevsky's _Brothers Karamazov_, which had been given to me by Mori-sempai for my birthday. It was an ironic choice of a novel considering, nevertheless, a good novel. I had attempted to do some work, but I soon realized that both Emma and Christopher had not only done their work for yesterday and today, they had done my work as well. At around four this morning I walked downstairs to get some water from the kitchen and ended up running into a sleepwalking Tamaki. As I was about to wake him up and usher him back to his room, a half-awake Haruhi seemingly floated into the room like a poltergeist, grabbed Tamaki by the wrist, and pulled him out of the room with her.

I spent the next hour attempting to fall asleep but failing miserably. After another hour staring at the ceiling I turned on my side, hoping that that the physical change might inspire some desire to sleep. Unfortunately, Emma slowly began to move closer and closer to me, eventually wrapping one arm around my waist, the rest of her body making contact with mine. It was then that I knew I had lost this battle, so I turned on the table lamp and picked up this notebook.

Perhaps I should just get up and go for a morning jog. No, it was still raining. Maybe I will just get up and take a shower.

"It's. Free. Zing. In. Here." As soon as I tried to get up, I felt a restraining tug from Emma's arm that was still located around my waist and her whole body push even more firmly against mine.

"Emma, if you are cold then I suggest that you stop using my body as a heater and go get an extra blanket."

"Can't. Move. Too. Cold."

"You are useless." I grinned despite myself, grabbed her wrist, and squeezed out of her grasp.

"Ah! Mur. Der. Er! It. Is. So. Cold."

"Here," I threw down two or three of the heavy blankets that were still next to the couch, watching for a good thirty seconds as Emma attempted to extend the blankets over herself. She could barely move quickly. Her movements were robotic—most likely due to stiff muscles from being too cold, "Do you need help?" I received what I thought was a nod though it could have easily been confused with a spastic shiver.

"Th…th…thanks." I shook my head and grinned slightly, walking back over to the bed to help her arrange the blankets so that the mountain of fabric covered her completely, "Aren't. You going. To go back to. Sleep." Her words were a little less staccato, which meant that she was warming up. I felt something as cold as ice grab my hand, raising my eyebrow as I looked down to see only her hand sticking out from underneath the insulation, clasped onto mine. Considering she had spent a few hours doing the same for me only a few days again, I guess I owed her this.

"I have been attempting to do just that for hours. You look like a snow beast." What I would not tell her was that she looked quite adorable, especially since all that was sticking out from the blankets was her hand in mine and everything above her nose. Now she will say something to completely ruin any depiction of her as cute.

"Remember when I met you at the supermarket and asked you why you were driving a motorcycle in the cold? I am still convinced that it is because your soul is as cold as ice. How are you not freezing right now?"

"How are you not warm, considering that your soul is being slowly consumed by the fires of hell?" She started to laugh, which would probably be an effective way of warming her up, "You have lived I Boston your entire life, correct? You should be used to temperatures colder than this."

"Outside is different than inside. Inside is supposed to be smumfy."

"Smumfy?"

"It's the feeling someone gets when they are underneath a blanket or wearing a comfortable sweatshirt. Robert and I tried to define that feeling because 'comfortable' and 'snuggly' don't do it justice. We both agreed that the feeling of a blanket or a hoodie was similar to being held by a man, but that is too wordy of a definition, so we came up with the word 'smumfy.' Is there a problem?" I chortled slightly, crossing my legs so that I could hold this notebook more effectively without letting go of Emma's still chilled hand.

"No. I have no problem with the coinage of words. During high school I learned the beauty of grammar being both prescriptive and descriptive." Emma glared at me before letting out a nasal groan that sounded incredibly similar to that of a cows call.

"No linguistics. It's too early. I hated having to take linguistics. Repressed memories of an aged, white haired, affix hopping, and inappropriate pelvic thrusting professor I had as an undergrad are rising. How will you atone for emotionally scarring me anew?" I probably should not have done what I did next, but her mention of inappropriate hip thrusting reminded me of the, well, thrusting that Emma had claimed we had engaged in while I was intoxicated.

"I _could_ pay you back with my body. Some calisthenics might warm you up." If she was smart, she would notice that my seriousness could be measured by the fact that I was still writing as I unlocked my hand from hers to bring it up and brush her cheek with my fingers, leaning down over her with my face and chest merely centimeters from hers. Emma's face flushed pink instantly, and I could feel the beat of her heart increase rapidly through the places where our bodies were connected.

"I lied!" Her voice was panicked as she shouted at me in a very high pitched squeal, "Nothing happened. I just thought it would be funny to make you believe something had. I didn't think that you would ever, _ever_, take me seriously!"

"To be honest, I did think it was possible at first, but there is nothing to be gained from having sex with a drunken partner, especially if there is minimal chance that they will remember the intercourse. Besides, due to your lie I ended up getting some interesting and possible blackmail worthy information about my friends. I just had to get my revenge on you somehow. Have you not learned that two can play at every game?" The shock drifted from her eyes, followed by any glimmer of laughter, and the cold darkness returned to them as her defeat settled in.

"I hate you. I hate you with the flaming, fiery, passionate flames of hell." I took that opportunity to stand up, toss my head back, and laugh as sadistically as I could.

"Emma, when will you learn that attempting to best me at anything will only lead to your immediate demise and failure?" She just narrowed her gaze, which did not work considering she still looked like a little child spying from underneath a blanket.

"You're being incredibly candid and mean this morning. If you're letting down your walls, then doesn't that mean I'm the one who has bested you?" Should I give her an honest answer or mess with her fragile psyche even more?

"You are right. In fact, I am feeling so open and vulnerable that it is literally filling me up with rage and anger at myself. I should go take a shower to go cool off before someone gets hurt." I could not tell whether she was trying to kill me with poisoned darts shooting from her eyes or whether she was trying not to laugh. Either reaction was fine with me. Messing with her was so much fun, "In all seriousness, you should go back to sleep. After all you have done for my company, you deserve to sleep in. Goodnight, Emma."

"Next time we meet, beware." She held out her arm from underneath the covers in a gesture of good faith. I accepted her hand and we shook on it, but I could notice her small smile as she turned onto her side, "Goodnight, Kyoya."

IIIII

"Tamaki told you, didn't he?" I was not going to be defeated that easily. Despite the fact that I was still freezing, I bolted out of bed after I heard the shower turn on. I wasn't going to talk to him face to face—that would be suicide.

"Tamaki did not need to tell me. It was a simple deduction on my part. Tamaki, however, did confirm my deduction." Damn that blond. I told him in confidence—so much in confidence that I didn't even write the conversation down. I am going to sew his mouth shut, "If you are thinking that you are going to get revenge on Tamaki, think again. He did not tell me anything. I knew that he had discussed the subject with you because I did not receive a lecture from him. I applaud your deception, but next time, make sure that you have some truth to your deceit; otherwise, it will be all too easy to uncover."

"You're evil. There are so many words that could describe how incredibly despicable you are, but none of those words do you justice. I can taste how evil you are, but I seem to lack the vocabulary to articulate it."

"That sounds like a personal problem."

"What has gotten _into_ you? You've turned into Mr. Sassy McSassSass."

"That's just Kyoya-sempai. It means he likes you." I screamed and jumped backwards into the counter in surprise, my tailbone taking the brunt of the impact as I let out a whimper, "Ouch."

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I do not care if you join me in torturing Emma, but please know that if you do any significant damage to my secretary you _will_ have to provide compensation."

"Money grubbing enabler." I growled and glared at the shower curtain. Kyoya's head and shoulders popped out from the side of the curtain just so he could shrug at me before going back to his shower.

"Hey! We've called him that before! Kaoru, it is a beautiful thing we have just witnessed." I watched as Hikaru wrapped his arm around his brother, looking up towards the ceiling with a thoughtful expression.

"Hikaru, I am so glad that our dear Emma has finally realized the true power of the Shadow King. Let's take a moment of silence to honor our newest comrade." Kaoru dramatically grabbed Hikaru's hand in his, mirroring his brother's upturned gaze.

"What are you two idiots doing?"

"Ouch! Tono!" I went from raising my eyebrows to convey the 'really?' I had wanted to say to silently chuckling as I was interrupted by Tamaki smacking both of the twins on the back of their heads with a newspaper.

"I only allowed you access to this room because you said that you were going to help Emma choose clothes for the day, and I specifically told you not to disturb them if you felt as if something was going on. A gentleman always knocks first." My silent laughter turned to sporadic bursts of laughs that I was trying to disguise as coughs.

"But, Tono, there was nothing going on. They were just in here talking." The twins both raised their hands and shrugged. There was a lot of that going on today.

"I had actually offered her my body this morning, but she declined. Apparently, her libido is lacking as much as her wit." Tamaki's mouth dropped open as he looked from me to the shower curtain in confusion while the twins developed large toothy grins through which the hiss of amusement seeped through. Suddenly, Tamaki's eyes lit up in understanding.

"Mon ami, that was incredibly mean. You should apologize!"

"Tamaki, I can fight my own battles with this one." Stop, Emma. Just stop there. "Besides, my libido only responds to men who look like men when they get it up and not like prepubescent boys." That just slipped out. Not exactly the best way to treat the person you actually might love. I need someone to get me out of this situation.

"One kielbasa is the same as another kielbasa; it's just how you serve it that matters. It's not the size; it's how you use it. It's not the boat. It's the motion of the ocean. Since it's obvious Emma-kun didn't steal his virginity, there is no way of knowing, so lay off Kyo-kun." Tamaki sunk to the floor, his brain obviously on overload. I doubled over in laughter as did the twins when Sayaka walked into the room, obviously in a rather grouchy mood.

"Thank you, Sayaka. I will order you another box of chocolate for that." Kyoya said, peeking his head out from the shower again to make eye contact with the still grumpy Sayaka; though, at the mention of chocolate, she seemed to light up a small amount.

"Hold on, Sayaka, you aren't one to talk. You have Mori-sempai. That's like having the motion of the ocean and the Titanic." The twins said through their laughter. Bad idea, Hikaru and Kaoru, bad idea indeed.

"My yaoi fangirl is thrilled at what you just said, truly, but if you make one more comment about my husband, regardless of whether or not it's positive or negative, I will cut you."

"Saya. You forgot your coffee downstairs." Mori suddenly appeared behind his wife with a thermos in his hands. Sayaka excitedly turned around and took a sip from the to-go cup. All of the morning's irritability gone instantaneously, "Now. Twins. Teacher clothes. Pronto!" Sayaka snapped and turned, grabbing Mori's hand in one of hers and Hikaru's collar in the other, dragging them both out of the room with her.

"Emma, there's a bag of clothes we wanted you to try on and see if you like them." Kaoru came up to me and patted my shoulder, "I guess we will just leave them on the bed. Sayaka, wait up!"

"I don't understand why all of our conversations have to be so profane. It's embarrassing." I sighed, shaking my head in order to recover from the morning's excitement before reaching out my hand to pull Tamaki into a standing position.

"Don't think about it too much." I set my hands on his shoulders and gave him a reassuring nod.

"Anyways, Tamaki, is Akito here yet?" The shower turned off and a towel disappeared behind the curtain. Moments later Kyoya emerged. I consciously averted my eyes so that I didn't stare. It's taking every inch of willpower I have to not look at his dripping wet hair and body. Too much too soon.

"Well, it looks like you two have things to talk about, so I am going to go downstairs and get something to eat. Chao!" I needed to do something to escape. Seriously, it's not fair that Kyoya is that attractive. However, if I had to make a guess about what today was going to be like simply from this morning, I'd say that I was in for an interesting day.

IIIIII

"Make sure that you don't just sit around today. I'll be aggravated if you do. Haruhi and I can cancel our plans if you need us too. I never realized in high school how much of a lazybones heroine she really is. The twins were right about that, and it's only gotten worse. She'd probably be just as happy sitting at home and watching a movie or something."

"Tamaki, we do this the first Friday of every month." Every Friday Tamaki would call me via the computer. It was the one night where neither of us had anything else to do; however, the first Friday of every month was date night, and date night had been a time honored tradition since we were in college. First it was only Haruhi and Tamaki as well as Honey-sempai and his late wife Reiko, who would be entirely unavailable on the first Friday of every month. Eventually, this became the standard for all of the members of the Host club, even Hikaru would take out his models.

"Mon ami, that's because all you ever do is lay on the couch with a glass of wine, take out Chinese, and smooth jazz playing in the background." Tamaki poked me hard on the breastbone in order to make his point.

"And I enjoy every moment of it. Besides, sometimes I alternate smooth jazz and Chinese takeout with metal and pizza if I need a change."

"Oh, let's see, what was it you said to me at Karuizawa ages ago. 'Grandiose ambitions aside.' Kyoya, I told you to not lie to me because you're really just lying to yourself. Tomorrow is Yuuichi's funeral; you _need_ to do _something_ to keep yourself from over thinking it. What? You're face looks evil. Why are you laughing? Kyoya?"

"Tamaki, you are such a moron." I brought my fist down on the idiots head, "I already made reservations this evening for Emma and myself at that authentic French restaurant you opened up for your mother's birthday five years ago. Whenever I finish my business with Akito at the mortuary, I am planning to take Emma sightseeing around Tokyo. If you remember, I can be an effective tour guide. Now, quit being a dumbass."

"Kaoru is right; you can be cute when you want to be." In nearly a mimic of yesterday's events with Kaoru, I suddenly found myself being embraced by Tamaki. Granted, an enfolding from Tamaki was something I was used to, "I need to go to the office. Remember, we have our major Host club meeting tomorrow, so don't be out partying with Emma too late." Tamaki patted my shoulder as he walked towards the door much like Kaoru had done the day before. The déjà vu was astounding.

"I have been receiving a lot of hugs lately. It needs to stop."

"Dream on, Mon ami. Dream on." I shook my head, a smile lighting my lips as I looked in the mirror. Today was going to be a long day.

IIIII

My heart was racing over eighty miles an hour. I am going to die of a heart attack right now if I am kept waiting any longer. Yes, what I was doing was going behind Kyoya's back. Yes, if he found out about this, he was going to kill me.

Akito and Kyoya were planning on waiting at the mortuary for Yuuichi's remains to arrive from Italy. They amounted to nothing more than some surviving bone and charred ash—it's really too horrible to think about.

Meanwhile, Fuyumi was waiting here with me. I had told Kyoya that Fuyumi had asked me to plan the food and seating for the reception after the funeral, which wasn't exactly a lie. He just didn't know that I had already planned everything and was just at the Ootori Villa waiting to speak with Yoshio.

"I know my dad looks really frightening and that he is really intimidating and strict, but you'll be fine if you don't show him any weakness. I'm surprised that he even agreed to meet you. Must have made an impression." Fuyumi was sitting across from me, speaking in barely comprehensible English. It was a good thing that I was so used to listening to Japanese people speak because the accent was so incredibly familiar to my ears.

"I do that sometimes; though, I'm not entirely sure it's a good thing." Fuyumi was about to say something to me when a man in a business suit stepped out of an office and beckoned me forward. I gulped and walked inside.

"Please, come in and sit down. I assume that you want to discuss something regarding my son Kyoya? I am a busy man, so say what you need to and do it quickly."

"Well, Mr. Ootori," My mouth was dry, but the fact that Yoshio Ootori was paying more attention to whatever he was typing on his computer than he was what I was going to say. Emma Knightly, now is your moment of glory, "Actually, Mr. Ootori, I don't care who you think you are, but your treatment of your own children is pitiful and horrible. Your eldest son just died, and I lament that fact, but you still have two sons left. I would think that you would treasure the sons you have left instead of treating them like personal punching bags. I don't know you that well, but I don't think any child deserves that from his parents, especially a son that works himself to death in order to do _everything_ he can to please you."

"Emma, was it?" Now I had Yoshio's undivided attention. He laced his fingers together and laid his chin on them, looking at me through his glasses that were glinting demonically.

"Yes, sir."

"You are right."

"What?" That was unexpected, as was Mr. Ootori's small smile as he got up and walked to the side of the room towards a small refrigerator. He pulled out two water bottles and tossed me one, twisting open his bottle and taking a sip as he sat back down.

"If it helps you for me to say it again, you are right. Your straightforward attack on my character reminds me of my late wife."

"Late wife?"

"My wife passed away twenty five years ago. Kyoya was only three when she passed, so I doubt that he remembers much about her. Akito was eleven, Fuyumi was thirteen, and Yuuichi was sixteen. I was completely lost without her. Suddenly, I was alone with four children, one of whom was still largely unable to take care of himself. Thankfully, Yuuichi was already at the point in his life where he knew what he wanted to do, and he was already highly involved in my company. Fuyumi had always been highly maternal, and she took over most of the duties. She actually had more of a hand in raising Kyoya than I did."

"What happened to her, your wife?"

"She was on her way to a charity ball when a drunk driver hit the side of the town car she was traveling in. The driver lost control and wrapped the car around a street pole. My wife was killed instantly. My parents were killed in a similar way when I was fourteen, though their car was forced off of a cliff. Now, Yuuichi has been taken away from me as well." Yoshio's eyes glazed for a few moments, and despite the fact I still wanted to strangle this man, I saw something in him that I recognized—I saw Kyoya.

"What was she like?" I reached over and placed my hands on top of his. My anger wasn't gone, but if I was deeply curious to figure out more about Kyoya's family. How much did Kyoya know about his own mother?

"I was an only child and as such was responsible for the entire Ootori Corporation once my parents passed. The Ootori group was still a small medical corporation then, but I was suddenly in charge. Because I was underage, executives at the company ran things. I finished high school and attended medical school because I showed promise in biological sciences, not because I cared about the Ootori group. I could have cared less and spent most of my time in medical school partying, drinking, and engaging in reckless frivolities. My lack of ambition is a trait I discovered early on in Akito, which was why I was glad he was so fond of Yuuichi."

I opened up my water bottle and took a sip, trying to picture a twenty something Yoshio Ootori throwing back a few shots with the guys. It didn't seem possible.

"I met my wife at a charity auction. The executives at my company told me that I needed to make connections now that I had begun medical school. Begrudgingly I went. My wife immediately caught my attention with the way she was mingling in the crowd, introducing herself to all of the top patrons and patronesses. Finally, she worked her way over to me. She told me something akin to 'Oh, you're the son of the deceased Ootori couple. They were wonderful people. It is a shame their son is a good for nothing who would rather down sake bombs with strangers then keep his parents' dreams alive.'"

"She sounds like quite the spitfire." I held back a little laughter. Seeing Yoshio Ootori being talked to in such a way would have been priceless to witness. Honestly.

"She was. She was ambitious and passionate. I knew that she wanted nothing more than to rise to the top of her family's business, but even though she was the first child, she was still female, and back then, women inherited nothing. She had it all though. The drive and the poise. That and she was incredibly zealous. I chased over nearly all of Japan. I wanted to prove something to her, and somewhere along my journey I had become a business tycoon. The Ootori group suddenly rose to become one of the top zaibatsu companies in Japan. Growing the company suddenly became my life's work; the fight was thrilling."

"Was she impressed with what you had accomplished?"

"I thought that she might be, but she wasn't. To her, it was watching me fight and succeed for myself that she enjoyed. Her father, however, was _incredibly_ impressed with me and suggested that her and I be married to one another. I remember what she said when I made her the formal proposal. She said 'I could really care less how rich you are. What matter to me is that you actually fight for what you have and what you want, not act like a spoiled rich brat. Besides, compared to the other men I have been offered, you are by far the most attractive.'"

"She sounds like she was a good match for you." Yoshio nodded before presenting his hand in front of me, obviously realizing that I still had something else to say, "I assume that as the years progressed you became more and more obsessed with winning, and you drove yourself into your business, stepping on anyone who got in your way like you step on your sons?"

"No, I did not become as obsessed with power as I am now until after she died. We had seventeen wonderful years together, and I went to work every day planning on doing my best. It was all for her. When I lost her, I changed from doing my best to achieving whatever I could without caring whoever else took the fall. I know that the person I am now would tear my wife apart, but I won't change."

"Could you at least change how you treat your sons? Your wife would probably hate the way you're treating her children, especially Kyoya. Why is it him who gets the fallback from your dissatisfaction in yourself? What did he do?"

"Kyoya is, in equal measure, the man I was before my wife's death as well as my wife. He has my mind for strategy coupled with her ambition. He also has her passionate heart, the one thing I loved most about her, and the goal I could never obtain. You could say that I pushed him to his breaking point time and time again in order to stifle that passion, trying to extinguish that flame."

"Your son's passion is what makes him kind and compassionate, yet strong willed and competitive. Without that he ceases to be himself. Without that fire, Kyoya just fades away. And you just purposefully tried to suppress your son's personality so that you wouldn't be reminded of your wife? How selfish! You are despicable. The worst." I sneered at him, glaring into his eyes and not looking away. There is always time to make a new start. I was almost about to forgive this man, but now I'm possibly even more angry at him. Where is my Beretta?

"Emma, it's much easier to be a jerk than it is to be a nice guy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do before tomorrow. You can see yourself out."

"Unbelievable." I scoffed, standing up and walking towards the door. It's a good thing Kyoya met Tamaki when he did or else he would have turned into his father.

"Oh, and Emma, you never asked, but Yuuichi and Fuyumi were named after my parents, and Akito was named after my wife's parents." I turned around and sighed, knowing that I didn't need to actually vocalize my question, "As for Kyoya, well, let's just say my wife's name Kiyomi. I'm sure you can figure that out. Now, Shoo."

IIIII

Apparently, whenever Emma feels embarrassed or painted into a corner she runs into the nearest women's restroom. In her defense, I was indeed the cause of her embarrassment. To be honest, I felt a little uncomfortable as well, especially considering I had an old man staring at me with pity in his eyes. I should start at the beginning.

"I was really looking forward to sightseeing around Tokyo! Why did it have to rain?" It had begun raining just as we were about to leave Tamaki's home, meaning that all of the day's plans were blown. Thankfully, Tamaki indirectly owned the French restaurant we had planned to go to for a late dinner, so I was able to move up our reservations for a few hours.

"We still have another month here; just enjoy tonight, and I will make sure that you see as much of Tokyo as you want before we have to leave." Emma grinned as I opened the door for her, extending my elbow for her to hold onto as we were escorted to our table. The garcon pulled out the chair for her, and I helped her sit down. She looked beautiful. Hikaru had given her a long dress where the skirt was layered unevenly and colored with multiple shades of blue. Very elegant and fitting.

"I can't believe we've only been here for two weeks. It seems like so much has happened. I feel as if I've actually been here my entire life. We've only know one another for, what, a month and a half or something like that. It feels like forever."

"Relationships move faster when you spend an inordinate amount of time together. Besides, you could spend only one day with Tamaki and the rest of those idiots and swear you had known them your entire life." It was the truth. Emma felt like a permanent fixture in my life now, and I despite how much my mind wanted to debate with itself about this point, I did not want her to leave.

"How do you think Christopher is going to handle being alone for another month and a half? It's a miracle that he hasn't self destructed. I'm surprised that you even let him stay in charge."

"I get the feeling that there was a double meaning in that." The garcon came back over to take our order, and I spent the next few moments ordering us a cassoulet as well as a bottle of Sauvignon blanc, "So what is it that you really want to know about Christopher? Or, really, what is it that you already know about Christopher that you want to confirm?"

"Okay. So you are planning on making him the CEO of the San Diego branch of Ootori U.S., right? I know you bought a hospital and an administrative building, and I know that you know Chris's family lives in San Diego. You actually care about him, don't you?"

"Christopher has proved that he is more than up to the task. If he can manage these two months by himself, he will have proven even more profoundly that he is the right man for the job. The decision of expanding to San Diego had nothing to do with where Christopher's family lives."

"Mhmm, you keep telling yourself that. While you continue to lie to yourself, I'll take a sip of this wine in triumph, knowing that I was right and you were too scared to admit you cared about someone." I raised an eyebrow at her, taking a sip of my own glass of wine, "Are you sure you're going to be okay drinking that?"

"Wine does not affect me as other alcohols do, especially white wines. I can sustain a pretty significant buzz at two glasses, but I have never had my conscious ability to make choices taken from simply a glass or two of wine. Alcohol is the only thing that has ever been able to catch me off guard—aside from you. I go from sober, to buzzed, to drunk without any traditional warning signs until I am passed the point of no return." I could tell that she was thinking about whether or not I meant anything extra from that last statement. I was fairly certain that the statement refered more to my feelings for her than to my relationship with alcohol, so I changed the subject, "Anyways, to answer your first prompt, Christopher and I are what you could call companions."

"See, I told you so. There is a soft squishy side to you after all. It's like you're a starburst: a juicy contradiction."

"Have you ever been institutionalized? I feel like it could be a good move for you and the rest of the world."

"Aw, you'd miss me too much." Emma uttered a laugh that I knew was her way of trying to get me to believe that she was only joking, but I could tell that she was not. She wanted it to be true, and she was testing me to check, conniving monster that she was.

"You are right, I would." The words were out before I had a chance to stop them, and I noticed that Emma's eyes widened in surprise as her cheeks flushed mildly. Thankfully, our meal arrived before I could make any more uncharacteristically emotional displays of affection for Emma.

"So, what are you going to do about the place Christopher leaves behind? I have no idea where you'd find someone skilled enough to take his place."

"Actually, the answer to that question is my reason for asking you out tonight. How you would like to become the CFO of Ootori U.S. Making Christopher the man in charge of the SD office has forced my hand in accepting new candidates for the position, and I would rather promote within the company than higher someone I do not know. How about it, Emma?" Yes, I had run back to the safety of business talk. Truly, it was something that I had wanted to talk to her about ever since she first began at my company when I still loathed the sight of her. Now that I had gotten to know her better and had some strange, somewhat unwelcome, yet strong affinity for her, making her my partner made sense.

"Are you serious? Kyoya…you…are you…are you sure?"

"I have never worked with someone as intelligent as you. You are also able to do combat with me, which proves that you were meant for a leadership position. You would get nearly double the salary you make now. Plus, you would get to boss me around and I would actually have to listen to you."

"Do I have to interview again? Interviews make me incredibly nervous. I get horrible dry mouth and can't speak."

"Well, if you like, I could get some of the questions out of the way now in this casual atmosphere where plenty of libation is available."

"I accept." How could she not? I was offering her a position even those with MBAs and DBAs could not even find; however, Emma was more intuitive than most people, even people with actual decrees in business administration.

I really did not have any questions for her, and I could sense that accepting this position was putting her at odds with her commitment phobia, which only heightened my awareness of how much she had to care about me to even consent to do this. It was a bit unnerving, yet it made me feel pleased.

"First question, what are your favorite food, favorite color, and favorite musical artist?"

"You are messing with me. You have to be."

"If we are going to work even more closely together, I need to go back to the basics. I simply realized that I know very little about your likes and dislikes even though it feels as if I know you so very well." She flushed pink again, stuffing a piece of food in her mouth and chewing in order to keep herself quiet. I found it endearing that she was trying so hard keep her feelings sequestered, especially since I was finding it difficult to do so. It was like looking into a mirror.

"Well, I don't know if we can work any closer than we have recently—considering we've been sleeping in the same bed, I've almost killed you multiple times, and you've saved my life." I let out a laugh at her words, taking a sip of my wine and smiling at her. Her constant attempts to ward away the blush on her face were not working, and I enjoyed making her feel uncomfortable, "Hmm, food is mashed potatoes. I practically lived off of them in college. Color is purple, and musical artist would have to be Adele. I love Breaking Benjamin, but I actually like acoustic and soulful music much more than metal, even melodic and alternative metal. Do I get to know your answers to these questions?"

"I suppose. If you admit this to Tamaki, I will slit your throat and watch you bleed out. Tamaki went through a phase where he had to try every flavor of commoner's ramen, and I consented to help him. Besides a massive stomachache I attribute to eating over fifteen different flavors of commoner's ramen in one sitting, including a Cheese Curry flavored one, I came out of that insanity with a deep admiration and enjoyment of the Spicy Cajun Shrimp flavored Ramen. The bottom drawer of my desk is filled with them actually." The moment I had said Tamaki's name Emma instantly started grinning and forcing herself not to laugh. "I have done many things with that moron that I should regret, but those moments simply made me enjoy that idiots company even more."

"**Now is the time of the evening where, as per Friday night tradition, the Midnight Blue invites all couples to come to the dance floor, take each other in hand, and profess to one another their undying devotion. If you are tapped on the shoulder by a garcon, you **_**must**_** join in."** A voice on a loudspeaker announced in French, English, and Japanese. Within no time at all, our garcon walked over to the table and patted me on the shoulder, handing me a small folded piece of paper. I opened it, reading Tamaki's princely scrawl: 'Nothing can come from nothing. Take this chance, mon ami, be a gentleman, and don't disappoint me. – King'

"Well, I guess we have no choice. Mademoiselle?" I extended my hand to Emma who looked from me to the note I had left on the table, shrugged, and laid her soft and delicate hand on mine. I led her out to the floor as the music began to play, placing my hands on her waist and feeling the soft skin of her arms brush against my neck. It is a good thing that my face did not betray my heart because the rapid pumping was sure to condemn me.

"This is an Adele song." Emma looked me in the eye, raising both of her eyebrows in suspicion.

"What a wonderful coincidence."

"Kyoya, if I didn't know anything else about you, I absolutely would know that, with you, things are rarely coincidence."

"I guess you will just have to trust me that this is purely coincidence. Well? Do you?"

"The only other person I told about my musical preference was Tamaki, and…ah. I understand, now"

"See, he is a moron." Emma laughed and took a step closer to me, leaning her chin on my shoulder. The spot is still tingling from her breath as I think about it now.

"_I know you haven't made your mind up yet, but I would never do you wrong. I've known it from the moment that we met. No doubt in my mind where you belong_" I smiled, hearing her echo the song playing with her own voice.

"Kyoya, can I ask you a question? What's your favorite memory from the Host club? I feel like there would be no you without them. I'm grateful to them."

"As am I. I could not choose a favorite moment with them if I tried. Every day with those fools was a new headache. I regret nothing, though. The good times, the bad times, they all are beloved because I—the person standing here now—would not be alive without them."

"Well, what about the past two weeks? Surely you could pick a moment from that short of a time. Mine was the epic water gun battle. I'm still not certain how you managed to outplay me. My plan was flawless."

"I simply thought about you and how you would react. I've seen you make enough business transactions to know that you always play the wild card."

"Sometimes you need to play the wild card. It keeps people in suspense and always wanting more." I grabbed Emma's hand and twirled her around. She laughed, clearly not expecting the sudden change in movement.

"I just thought that I would demonstrate you point." I brought her back to me, keeping one hand in mine while placing the other back on her waist.

"You're just trying to avoid the question. Favorite moment in the past two weeks. Go."

"Right now. I think I am enjoying this moment the most." The words slipped by without a second thought, and to my surprise I did not regret it. I still do not. Emma just looked up at me in stilled astonishment for a few seconds before watching a incredibly earnest beam light her face, making her look even more beautiful.

"Kyoya, I…" I just shook my head, moving my thumb up to brush away a small tear that was running down her cheek. There was really no need for her to say anything because I think we both knew what the other was feeling. We had both known all along, and I know she was waiting for me to open my own heart and catch up. Emma is my wild card. I should have allowed myself to realize that sooner.

Before I could say anything to her, I felt a tap on my shoulder. An elderly Japanese man was standing beside us, an elderly woman clasped to his side.

"You are young, and she is beautiful. Be a man and kiss her." I could not help it. I burst out laughing at his comment and bowed in a 'thank you' while Emma stood there trying to figure out what was going on.

"Kyoya, what did he say to you?"

"He said to do this." I placed one hand on her lower back, the other behind her neck and pulled her towards me, doing exactly what the old man had suggested.

Needless to say, Emma was in complete shock and took off towards the nearest exit. The old man, as I previously stated, was looking at me with pity in his eyes, obviously thinking that she denied my advance. I was worried that she had considering her history with running. Was I a fool to think I would be different?

I paid the bill and was now standing in the foyer. Apparently, word had gotten out around the restaurant about what had happened, and the piteous glances focused on me were getting a little annoying.

"Sir, here she comes." One of the hosts nodded over to where the restrooms were located, and I saw Emma briskly walking towards me.

"Emma…I…"

"Kyoya, don't say anything. You surprised me, that's true, but I made the decision a few nights ago that I would not run away. Not this time." Without warning I was suddenly grabbed by the back of the neck and was kissing Emma once again, a round of applause echoing through the restaurant.

I still was not sure if I could deal with this turn in our relationship, and I felt as if I may have let myself be too honest with her tonight, but despite whatever apprehensiveness I held in my mind, I liked this, and I wanted more.

IIIII

I had every intention of giving a play by play of tonight—my notebook didn't fit in the purse Hikaru gave me—but somehow, the night slipped by without me ever getting a chance until now. I think that I was too much in shock; I still am. I can only remember bits and pieces of our conversations due to how simply wonderful this evening was. Kyoya was not the typical romantic by any means, but his attempts at conversation and making this a memorable night made the evening romantic. I guess the romance of it all came from the fact that I am so smitten by him, and for the first time in our relationship, I could tell that he felt the same way, regardless of his ability to show it in traditional ways.

Right now it seemed as if the world had this hazy gloss to it, and that could be because I was so incredibly happy that I was almost being brought to tears by just the thought of it. Kyoya was softly breathing at my side—asleep and peaceful.

I was writing on the small notebook that I had propped up on the pillow above his head while my other hand rested on his bare chest. Every few seconds I would pause writing, put down my pen, and brush his hair and forehead with my fingertips. Touching him without having to hide it felt wonderful.

His entire body was radiating heat and so was mine. I never really expected our false indiscretion—my lie—to become truth, but now that it had, I knew that these wildly tempestuous feelings inside of me and, even more so, this man beside me, were like breath—and I was breathing in fire. He was so gentle, so kind, so passionate—completely contrary to his normal disposition, and yet, in some ways, not contrary to the person I knew he was in his heart.

IIIII


	17. Chapter 17

A/N – So, I was going to throw the funeral in this chapter…but I decided to wait for the next chapter since I feel like going from really funny to sad and melancholy would be akin to a narrative sinkhole. Plus, if I decided to add more then I would probably have been delayed in posting for possibly another week, which means that some people may have been angry with me. Besides, I feel like it's about time for Kyoya to awaken. Anyways, hope you enjoy. Review, review, review!

IIIII

"UN. CLE. KYO. KYO. WAKE. UP. WAKE. UP. WAKE. UP." It probably wasn't fair to sic a five year old on the person you slept with the night before, but it sure was hilarious watching her jump up and down on the bed screaming down at the lifeless body.

"Braaaagghhhh!" I jumped back nearly as far as Sophie did when the lifeless body suddenly came to life. Sophie erupted in giggles as Kyoya began ticking her sides. I could see her amethyst eyes light up as she squirmed. I smiled and nearly dropped my notebook as Sophie finally wiggled her way from Kyoya's grasp and hid behind my legs, grabbing onto my thigh and twisting her way around it as if it were a pole.

Kyoya said something in Japanese and nodded out of the door. Sophie grinned, said something back to Kyoya, and ran from the room.

"I hope that you have no other surprises for me this morning?" Kyoya sighed and glared at me amusedly as he placed his glasses on his face, bending over and grabbing a pair of boxers from the side of the bed—evidence of last night's indiscretion—and slipping them on before standing and stretching. I wonder if Kyoya will say anything. Probably not. He's too mature for that. Thankfully, I am not.

"Just one more surprise. _I tapped that, I tapped that. I—I—I—I tapped that_." Granted I had to put this notebook down in order to do the cowgirl dance as I sang, but I had enough time considering Kyoya just continued to stare at me.

"I appreciate how you have reduced me to a mere thing. Truly I do, Emma." He pushed up his glasses and grinned. Good, that grin made that he wasn't angry and that he was in a good mood. Well, he sure as hell better be.

"Would you rather me add your name and share my little song downstairs at breakfast?"

"I would not. Carry on."

"Thank you much. _I tapped that, I tapped that. I—I—I—I tapped that. I tapped that. I—I—I tapped that._" I had placed my notebook down and did the "smack that" dance over by the couch, waving my hand in the air. The dance ended and I picked this back up once I noticed Kyoya ignoring me and bending over, searching for something. I was sure I knew what it was, "Hey, are you looking for this? I decided to borrow it for a bit of light reading."

"Oh, is that so? Would you like to tell me how you managed to learn Japanese overnight?"

"I didn't. I don't speak Japanese, but Kaoru and Hikaru do. The two of them chorused 'such a beautiful story. I'm touched' as they bit on handkerchiefs and tears welled up in their eyes. Kaoru even told me to hug you after he read what you wrote about him from the other day. You know, Kyoya, despite your hard exterior, you are very, _very_, cute. Especially that face you made last night right before…"

"That is enough out of you." Now, my notebook had gone flying from my clasp as I was forced to the floor, Kyoya looking above me, so I am writing this only a few minutes after the actual events. I chose not to let him win that easily, wrapping one of my legs around his in order to render his knee useless and making it easy for me to flip him over. Unfortunately for him, we moved just enough for him to hit the back of his head on the leg of the couch.

What does it say about me if I chose to get my notebook and write this all as Kyoya clutched the back of his head, his face in a grimace I had begun to be used to?

"Uh. Kyoya. Umn…I'm pretty sure that I've used up my quota of apologies for this trip." He just nodded, standing up and walking over to my suitcase to grab one of the instant ice packs I bought the other day, knowing that eventually there would be a need for one.

"I came up to see if you two were actually doing what it sounds like you're doing from downstairs. I'd have to say that I'm kind of disappointed." As soon as Sayaka waltzed into the room, I nearly panicked. Of all the Host club men and their wives, Sayaka and Haruhi were the ones that I believed could instantly understand any situation, meaning that Sayaka would be able to sense what was going on.

"Sayaka, please. Please do not make me vomit this early in the morning? This monster merely took something from me. I was retrieving it." Kyoya was standing with one hand on his hip. Good God, he's _so_ attractive. I tapped that. Legit.

"Exactly. Besides, anything else would be entirely inappropriate and highly contagious." I rolled my eyes and stood, leaning back on the edge of the bed. I used my peripheral vision to catch the slight smirk on Kyoya's face. It was a good thing that he was so smart.

"Are you implying that I am diseased?"

"Yup. It's stick-up-the-ass disease." For good measure I stuck out my tongue at Kyoya, praying that Sayaka would remain oblivious.

"Oh yeah, Emma-kun, I hear that disease is highly contagious, especially when diagnosed in pretentious bastards wearing glasses. I hope you both feel well enough to come down to breakfast. If you don't, more bacon for me!"

"Stick-up-the-ass disease? Really?" I felt the bed sink down beside me as Kyoya walked over, leaning over and picking up his notebook from the floor where it lay.

"I was under a lot of pressure. Sayaka's intimidating. Besides, I doubt that you want anyone to know what we did last night, you know, after dinner."

"That is true. For now at least."

"Alright. I'm going to go take a shower. If anyone asks me about last night, I'll tell them we shared desert after dinner." I pulled myself up and walked away, tickled by my own joke. As I walked away I could hear a deep chortle behind me, which made me incredibly happy.

IIIII

Emma was going to be the death of me. Last evening was, perhaps, one of the most interesting nights of my life, and I was more contented then I had been in a very long time. I was still unsure about what transpired between Emma and I last evening, but if I were to be completely honest with myself, it was very enjoyable, and I did not regret it. I had spent much of this morning actually worrying about how Emma would react, and I was glad to see that she seemed satisfied and was not planning to run. Not only was I certain that her leaving would affect me in a way I still did not fully comprehend, but it would also be extremely bad for my company seeing as she had already accepted the position of CFO, and I really held a distaste for conducting interviews.

"_I'd give you today, but it's not mine yet. I'll ask you to stay here with me 'til then. I think I'm falling for you. I need you. I just want to look in your eyes and see all that you have looking back at me; I think tonight I love you. I love you._"

"Two things: One, why are you incapable of singing well in the shower? Two, the song you are singing is overly sentimental and making me uncomfortable." I reached into the medicine cabinet to grab some ibuprofen for the searing pain in my head. At least there was no blood this time.

"One, why do you always have to comment every time I sing? Two, is it really that difficult to be romantic outside of the confines of the bed?"

"Paltry romance is nonsensical. It really has no meaning and is quite useless, sappy, and cliché as are most forms of physicality." Hugs being one of those trivial displays of affection that had been forced upon me as of late.

"But, Kyoya, I needs me some lovin' because I _am_ a romantic. I feel incomplete without the hugs, kisses, and snuggles of my significant other." I was about to say something but as soon as I utter the smallest sound, Emma continued, "And you are not allowed to say that you aren't my significant other because after what you did last night, I wouldn't believe it."

"So now last night was something _I_ did. Funny how just a few minutes ago I was merely the passive recipient of your 'taping.' Unfortunately for you, Miss Knightly, during the day I am closed for meaningless displays of affection."

"Fine. Then I'll just have to surprise you. Surprise hugs, surprise kisses, surprise sex. You'll be in so much shock that you won't be able to resist." This woman really was going to be the death of me. Why did I, what is a good word, appreciate her so much.

"You do realize that that course of action will most likely result in you suddenly being trapped on a deserted island with no hope of escape?"

"Eh, you win some you lose some. I figure I'll get lucky at least ten percent of the time."

"Ten percent? That is quite an ambitious calculation. How do you figure?"

"You're a man. You have needs. It's simple." I could not help but laugh at her supposition.

"You forget that I lived for twenty-eight years without fulfilling those needs. I am sure that I can resist you."

"Damn." Victory is indeed sweet. While my newfound…appreciation for Emma was something I was still unsure I could handle as it still confused me, her father's prediction that Emma would let her guard down with someone she felt strongly for provided me untold opportunities to mess with her. I feel as if I deserve this considering all of pain I have endured by simply being in the same vicinity as her.

"On the off chance that I surprise you, hypothetically speaking of course, what happens then?"

"I kill you."

"Really?" Shall I put this theory to the test? I think I shall.

IIIII

"I was _just _messing with him! He had no right to scare me half to death and jump in the shower with me! The shower is a place of refuge and solemnity." It was good to kill two birds with one stone, and since I had already planned on writing down the events, I would get to save on ink and write down my "girl-time trying on cosplay events" as well as jot down the details of the morning of my life that is perhaps simultaneously the best and worst.

"I think shower sex is cute." Natasha said bluntly from the corner as she adjusted a set of brown rabbit ears over her hair.

"Kyoya and I did _not_ have shower sex! Hikaru and Kaoru showed up only minutes after he joined me. I freaked out and literally shoved my fist in his mouth and told them that I hadn't seen Kyoya all morning. They tricked me and made it seem like they left the room and when Kyoya and I started laughing they came back." Sayaka, Natasha, and Renge were all giving me the 'Oh please' looks, "Come on, we did not have sex in the shower."

"Oh, please, Emma. You two put on a good show this morning, but the whole room smelled like sex." Sayaka bluntly commented as she turned laced up a black corset.

"I never said we didn't have sex, I just said we didn't have shower sex." I shrugged.

Haruhi's eyes grew even wider—if that was possible—and a tinge of green came to her face as she stuck her tongue out in disgust, "I can't think of Kyoya-sempai being sexually active. It's just confusing and wrong in so many ways."

"But right in so many others. It's so adorable that I could eat three bowls of rice! I am definitely going to use this for a new scene in _SG2_! Give me as many details as you can!" Renge bumped me with her pregnancy belly, her eyes sparking and hands clasped.

"Please wait until I am out of the room before you share. I really _don't_ think I can handle hearing about that side of Kyoya-sempai." Haruhi walked up to me and handed me something on a hanger.

"Hikaru and Kaoru expect me to fit into this?" I was looking down at an orange stripped leotard that looked like it would be so tight it would reduce my waist size by a few inches simply by putting it on, "Oooo, moemoekyun" I grinned as a pair of fuzzy cat ears and tail was handed to me by Natasha who then pulled me into a suffocating hug.

"You are going to look so cute!"

"Natasha, your cleavage is smothering me!" I gasped as I was finally let go, Natasha grinning shyly in apology.

"At least you get to be a sexy animal. I have to be a fucking yellow and blue bird." Sayaka stuck her tongue out in disgust as she stared at a yellow and blue feathered thing she was holding out in front of her with two fingers as if she was holding a dead rat by its tail.

"Considering that Hikaru and Kaoru made it, I'm sure that it'll be considered the height of chicken chic." I felt as if a 'ba-dum-ching' of drums and cymbals was needed after Haruhi made her small joke that got all of us to laugh.

"As much as I want to continue this girl time, I have to go upstairs and get ready for a funeral." Renge, Sayaka, and Natasha all waved, the three of them suddenly invested in deconstructing all of the methods for putting Sayaka into the bird cosplay as she grumbled, "Fuck a duck, what the hell is this monstrosity?"

"Why don't I walk with you?" Haruhi sneered at the brown leotard she was looking down at as she held two fluffy gloves that resembled paws. I nodded and held the door open for her as we walked out. I hadn't really noticed how petit Haruhi was until I was standing next to her. I was only 5'7," but I had an athletic build and my long limbs made me seem even taller. From what I had heard from Kyoya and what I had researched myself, Haruhi was feared as a prosecutor. Online she was referred to as Kijin, which Google translate told me means fierce god. If I hadn't been able to deal with someone like Kyoya—well, if I hadn't have been me—Haruhi would be terrifying.

"I feel like you're a bit less than thrilled about this reunion thing." I had to break the silence as we walked along the hallway together.

"I am. I hate cosplay and thought I would never have to do it again once I graduated and left the Host club for good. Stupid rich people. Honestly, if I didn't know that Tamaki had a legitimate reason behind this insanity, I would have never consented."

"Let me guess. The real reason everyone's here is because of Kyoya. Am I right?"

"You know, Emma, you're very intelligent, and you're very right. You should know by now that Kyoya-sempai is Tamaki's best friend. Either one of them would take a bullet for the other, though Kyoya-sempai would probably never allow Tamaki to take one for him if it came down to it. I'm sure you've also noticed that Kyoya-sempai has a difficult time caring for himself without prompting from others."

"He's the type of person who cares about himself by caring about other people while making them think he is only in it for himself. It's very complicated, but very cute." I could feel the warmth flow to my cheeks just thinking about him. It still amazed me how much I adored him.

"I can't really explain it, but you are the perfect person for him. He has been alone for almost seven years, and we could all tell that he hid inside of himself once again, reinforced all of those walls. Tamaki knew what was going on, but unfortunately, there was no way for us to rectify that fact. Some of the bitterest nights of my life were the ones where I watched Tamaki deprecate himself and blame himself, always making unrealistic and capricious plans to travel to Boston the next weekend—plans that never worked their way into fruition. I think what hurt Tamaki the most was that Kyoya-sempai pretended as if nothing was wrong, even though he must have known that Tamaki could see through his words to the truth. Kyoya-sempai has a way of lying…"

"Lying to himself and others without realizing that he can't lie to anyone else. I know. He doesn't show his emotion, but if you pay enough attention, you can see it in his eyes." We finally reached Kyoya and my room, and I walked over to the wardrobe to take out the black knee-length dress Hikaru and Kaoru had dropped off this morning. I sighed and stared at it, "He doesn't have anyone else?"

"Things began to change a little bit two years ago. Apparently he spends Sundays watching football with his current CFO. I forget his name."

"Christopher? You've got to be kidding me!" That was just not possible. I mean, Christopher was wonderful and intelligent, but I really could not picture Christopher and Kyoya sitting on the couch watching football. Christopher was a diehard Chargers fan, so picturing the two of them yelling at the television together while munching on wings and drinking beer, "Why the hell have I not been invited?"

"Probably because being close to you scares him more than being close to Christopher. Despite how really disturbing it is for me to picture Kyoya-sempai being non-asexual, the fact that he didn't even demand that you two have separate rooms surprised me. I never expected that part of Tamaki's plan to work. Just promise me that you'll stick with him. He's the Shadow King and as such personifies darkness, but he's actually a really nice guy regardless of how despicable he can be. More for Tamaki's sake than mine, promise me that you will be there for him no matter what happens. I don't think he could handle losing you."

"He's a lot more fragile than he acts." Haruhi just smiled at me and nodded, squeezing my arm as she walked out of the door. With a heavy sigh I sat down on the bed, threw the dress to the side, and realized that my hands were shaking. I took in a deep breath and fettered my hand to my thigh.

This was how it usually started. I would get nervous—so frightened that my hands would shake. Then my body would feel cold and numb as if I were bathing in ice. Usually I would run away before I worked myself into a panic attack. I told myself that I would not run away from Kyoya. I would _not_ allow this fear to overtake me this time. Tamaki had asked me to worry about Kyoya, Haruhi had made me promise to stay by his side, and even more than that, I had told Kyoya that I had made up my mind—I was staying.

He needed me even if he wouldn't admit it to me or to himself, and I loved him. I would not let my love go to waste by giving into fear. As cliché as this will look when I read it over again, I, Emma Knightly, was stronger than this and will overcome the trepidation in my head with the feelings in my heart.

IIIII

"Kyoya-sempai's a pervert! Kyoya-sempai's a pervert!"

"Considering that you, Kaoru, are about to have a child, and you, Hikaru, are receiving much of your funding from my company, I suggest that you stop that annoying racket." During breakfast Emma and I remained silent and, thankfully, so did everyone else. It disturbed me that now everyone would know about my indiscretion, but it disturbed me even more that I was the one to blame. If I had not jumped in the shower with Emma in order to prove a point, Hikaru and Kaoru would not have leapt to conclusions, albeit correct conclusions, and would not have felt the need to share their information with _everyone_ else.

Sayaka and Renge practically dragged Emma from the dining hall into the room where the women were trying on the cosplay for next week. Similarly, I was forced to join the idiots in another room filled with cosplay, which is where I am now, sitting on a chair with two immature twins dancing around me.

"I am serious. Your voices are giving me a headache."

"I…just…I…wow…I…Emma…I…you, Kyoya…I…" Tamaki had been mumbling to himself since we entered the room, but it was easy to ignore him while the twins were up to their foolishness. For the first time, I was suddenly regretting every decision I had made regarding Emma, including the decision to bring her with me to this torturous place.

"It's okay, Kyo-chan. Things like this happen, and we already thought that you and Em-chan had been together once already, so it's not as if we weren't prepared for this. Tama-chan's just upset because he was lied to once and then now that lie is the truth. He's really dense and needs a little bit of time to sort through things."

"Thank you for your insight, Honey-sempai." I pushed up my glasses and ran my hand through my hair. Never had I been _this_ uncomfortable around these people before. This is why I did not want them to know about Emma and me. I am merely moments away from strangling someone, possibly myself, but I have not decided yet.

"Kyoya." Mori-sempai placed a chair in front of me and straddled it, folding his arms across the back of it, "Do you love her?" Everyone staring at me. All of them suddenly acting serious while I sat there in complete and utter shock at the very blunt and very stupid question, "Well?"

"To be honest, Mori-sempai, I am so captivated by her that the word 'love' merely does what I feel justice." How incredibly unexpected, "That felt unnatural. Excuse me, I need a moment."

With that, I got up and left the room. I could feel my pulse racing and my breath catch in my throat as I climbed up the stairs two at a time. What was that?

"Where the hell have you been? You need to get ready for the funeral because we need to be there. Fuyumi just called me, freaking out because the florist sent red carnations instead of white carnations, so we need to stop at the florist on the way to the funeral to get a few dozen white roses, which means that _you_ need to hurry up." Shit. I forgot that Emma would be in the room getting ready for the funeral, "Kyoya, are you alright? You look kind of pale."

"I am fine. Just a little stressed about the funeral." It was at this moment she made good on her promise of spontaneous affection, and just feeling her was intoxicating. Why was it only now, after being directly questioned by Mori-sempai, that everything suddenly became clear? This was not rational; it did not make sense, and somehow it seemed unreal. The surprising part was that, despite all of this uncertainty in my head, in my heart I was certain about everything. Giving into this paradox was so undeniably pathetic because it proved, whether I want to admit to it or not, that I was possibly the biggest fool in this household.


	18. Chapter 18

"Put this in your purse, please" Kyoya and I were just about to be on our way outside to meet Tamaki and Haruhi in the limo. Though he was doing his best—as per usual—to hide what he was thinking, I could tell that something was bothering him. When I hugged him, I could feel his heart beating rapidly through his chest, and as I helped him get ready and we discussed the itinerary for this evening, he kept avoiding my gaze.

I guess a lot had happened to him in just the span of a week. Yuuichi had been killed, Kyoya had endured and emotional breakdown, Kyoya and I had taken our relationship to the next level, and now Yuuichi's funeral was today. Even someone as rational, intelligent, and strong as Kyoya had to be feeling apprehensive.

"I assume that this means I will have to record today's events?" I took Kyoya's little black book and stuck it in the purse I was carrying, shrugging and trying not to think about his request too hard—it was as if he was treating this like a business meeting instead of a funeral, and that bothered me, "But are you sure you want to trust me with this?"

"You already had Hikaru and Kaoru read it to you. That means that you already know all of my thoughts. Unless I am somehow mistaken?"

"You already know I didn't read any of it, don't you?" Kyoya grinned but still averted my eyes as he slung a black tie around his neck, fixing it in the mirror.

"If you had read it, you would have reacted more emotionally than you did. That said, I believe Hikaru and Kaoru were most likely curious as to why our bedroom door was locked and found a way to break in. You most likely caught them either breaking into the room or already in the process of reading. I am not surprised considering they have attempted to steal both my notebooks and my laptop multiple times before. However, I am surprised that you did not join their investigation. It seems like something you would do."

"It is something I could do, provided I gained _pertinent_ information." I zipped up my purse and wound a dark purple scarf around my neck, "I don't see there being anything in there I don't already know. Thems are the facts." Time for surprise affection. I turned and pulled on Kyoya's tie, pulling his lips down to mine.

"Well, you were the one who made such a big deal of leaving on time. I suggest you forgo this physical nonsense and walk out the door," He forcefully turned me around by the shoulders and pushed me out the door. I could have sworn that I saw a flush of pink on his cheeks. He didn't even blush at all last night but remained calm, cool, and collected. What changed from this morning until now?

"I'm going; I'm going. Sheesh!" I lead the way out of the room and down the stairs. Kyoya followed me, but he was keeping his distance, "Are you walking so far behind me because you are taking the opportunity to stare at my ass, or are you meditating about something?" I was only met by silence, so upon reaching the bottom of the staircase, I turned around and crossed my arms—he was still halfway up the stairs, eyes glossed and completely unaware, "Kyoya!"

"What is it?" I just shook my head and waited for him to reach the bottom of the staircase, the two of us exiting the house and walking towards the limousine. The driver opened the door for the two of us, and Kyoya scooted in first. I was about to say something to him but noticed he was simply staring out the window, his chin resting on his left fist and his right arm limply sitting palm up in between us.

"Kyoya, I'm not going anywhere. Lean on me if you need," I laced my fingers with his and nearly started to tear up when I felt my hand being locked even more tightly.

"Hey, Emma. Kyoya." Tamaki's voice made me start suddenly, but I settled myself down and gave him and Haruhi a small smile. Kyoya nodded in acknowledgement and then shifted his gaze back out the window. I looked up at Tamaki and Haruhi, shrugging. Tamaki just gave me one of his bright smiles back, motioning with his head towards Kyoya and my clasped hands.

Even though this morning started well, I had a feeling that today would be very long. We would make it through this though—together—I was certain of it.

IIIII

At least the actual funeral was over. All that was left was accepting condolences from business associates followed by my father's announcement of Akito as the successor to the Ootori legacy. After the service, I had asked Emma for this notebook in order to just sit and write. One of the good things about holding the funeral at the family villa was that I could get away.

Sitting in my old room felt comforting somehow, and despite how much I wanted to be alone with my thoughts, I wanted to share these feelings with Emma. Mori-sempai just _had_ to ask that question and add to the stack of things on my mind today. I had admitted, without any hesitation, that I was in love with Emma. I suppose that that sentiment is an accurate one. In fact, I know it is.

Truly, if I did not have her here with me holding my hand throughout the funeral, I would have probably collapsed. I never thought that I could feel so much. Emma cried throughout the entire funeral, clutching onto my arm like a child, and I could not help feeling that she was shedding the tears that I could not. Thinking back to when we first met and flipping to those first pages of this notebook when I recorded those feelings, rereading them, I felt a sense of fatalism overtake me. Emma was indeed toxic, and yet, she was also the tonic I needed.

She was boorish, loud, annoying, emotional—everything I was not. She also had a keen wit and a strategic mind, engaging and intriguing. As I reread, I could sense that I had been infatuated with her all along but had been too much of an idiot to realize it. This realization left one question to be answered: What are you going to do now, Kyoya?

If the events of today unfolded as I expected (which they would, of course), Akito would be the head of the Ootori group. Once my father relinquished control of the Ootori group, Akito would continue to provide funding for my company until Ootori U.S. was able to stand on its own and act as a separate and thoroughly American company. Akito took more risks than my father did when it came to helping smaller companies, so accepting aid from him instead of my father would be easier for me. There would be less of a fetter connecting me with the Ootori name with Akito in charge. This would be invaluable for one day completely separating myself from the Ootori legacy entirely. It was not exactly what I had worked for, and truth be told, I still wanted that prime position of power I would receive if I were to be named successor, but it was enough.

Better in some ways.

If Emma entered into the equation, being separated from the Ootori name would serve our relationship well. As long as my father still was the head of the family, my future would still be tethered to his whims. However, and thankfully, with Akito as the successor rather than Yuuichi or myself, that tether would be thin and flexible enough for me to make a life with Emma without that tie latching onto her as well. It may take longer than either of us would wish, but it would happen.

There could be a future for us.

I leaned back on the couch and took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. My planning was perfect. All of the pieces would fit together without any gaps. There was nothing to worry about.

"My, my, my, Kyoya. Looks like you were right where I expected you to be." Fuyumi's voice echoed in the nearly empty room as she poked her head around the corner, a bright grin on her face. She had cried on her husband's shoulder while firmly grasping Akito's hand during the funeral, but the day's events could not permanently take away her cheerful spirit.

"You do realize that father is expecting you to be greeting our guests, don't you? Both of you?" Akito's muffled voice could be heard behind Fuyumi, followed by my elder brother forcefully pushing Fuyumi into the room. She turned and raised her eyebrow at him, getting him to roll his eyes, a smirk lighting his face.

"Father is expecting all of us to be greeting our guests; that would include the two of you as well." I pulled my head up and crossed my legs, eyes focused on my siblings as they walked towards me. Akito was holding what looked like a black shoebox, and as he sat down across from me, I noticed that his eyes were slightly red, which meant that he had been crying. Aside from Fuyumi, he was the most sensitive out of all of us. That weakness had provided him with much difficulty while growing up, especially with my father.

"We came to find you, Kyoya." Fuyumi reached forward and gently shoved my shoulder playfully before she sat down next to Akito, "How long has it been since we've all been together like this? No Dad to make us uncomfortable around one another. Just us?"

"At least twelve years. Kyoya's sixteenth birthday, I think. That Tamaki Suoh made us all participate in that spectacle of a surprise party. Yuuichi and I had tried to tell him that Kyoya already suspected something and that he didn't like surprises." Akito set the box down in front of him and crossed his arms.

"Tamaki is incapable of listening to reason when his mind is made up." Fuyumi began to laugh at my statement. She, of course, would know that herself. I almost believed that she spent nearly as much time with that moron as I did, and probably even more since I rarely returned to Japan.

"He's an odd person, but I've always liked having him around. He makes being in the same room as you bearable, little brother," Akito smirked, leaning forward to poke my knee, "Ha! You and Fuyumi do the _same_ exact thing when you are trying to express amusement. That little eyebrow lift. You two have a lot of similar facial expressions, actually."

"The two of you could win a contest at nagging. Fuyumi excels at obvious and constant nagging, but Aniki is more subtle about it. He makes it try to sound concerned, when he's really just nosey. 'Did you eat today? Did you do your homework? How'd your day go? You know you don't have to wait for the maid to wash your dishes; you can do it yourself. If you don't get enough sleep, you'll die young' etcetera, etcetera." I pushed up my glasses, feeling myself grin as I talked about Akito as he were a teenager again.

"A little help here, Fuyumi?" Akito elbowed our sister, but no amount of jarring could stop her cackling, "I don't think I've heard you call me 'Aniki' since you were seven or eight. You stopped a lot of that when you were old enough to realize that our family wasn't really a family."

"Akito!" Fuyumi suddenly broke out of her cheerful laughing to give our brother a dark glare, smacking him on his knee.

"Well, it's true. We never really had moments like these between us because we were always too busy competing against one another. Yuuichi and I got along because we worked so closely together. Fuyumi, you were married so young and father practically kicked you out of the house every time he saw you, and Kyoya, well, he was held to such high standards at such a young age that he grew up too fast. The only one of us that was ever there for him was you, Fuyumi, and that was because Mother died before he could even know her. Yuuichi and I were too busy living our own lives, too scared of the fact he was more intelligent than we were, to ever be there as older brothers. We gave up the right to be a family a long time ago."

"I disagree." Akito looked at me, shocked, "Yes, it is true that we do not personify the 'happy family' archetype, but how many families actually do? It is true that I never knew our mother, that Fuyumi fulfilled more of a motherly role than a sisterly one, and that you and Yuuichi were hardly ever around, but I never once thought less of any of you. To be honest, I respected and almost revered how exceptional you truly are. That is why I chose to never overstep my bounds or purposefully step on your toes. However trapped I felt, however frustrated I was, you all were still my family. If anything, I could have tried harder."

"No. You did as much as you could. You always worked too hard, pushing yourself to do whatever you could without caring about your own happiness. I think that's why I love Tamaki so much. He was able to give you more than we were." Fuyumi dabbed at her eyes. I swear, she is the only person I know other than Tamaki who can be euphoric one moment and depressed the other.

"Yuuichi and I both regretted that we didn't treat you as we should have, protected you from father's expectations and supported your efforts instead of competing against them." Akito looked down, avoiding my eyes before unlocking his arms and leaning forward, pushing the shoebox that had been sitting on the table towards me. I looked down at the top of the box and saw 'For Kyoya' written on the top in silver Sharpie.

"What's this?"

"When Akito and I were going through Yuuichi's things, we found this box. I'm not sure when or if Yuuichi was ever planning on giving you any of these things. I can only hope that he would have done it eventually." Fuyumi took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting a small smile creep onto her face.

"Knowing Yuuichi's competitive nature, he'd probably try and wait until he was sure that you wouldn't overtake his position. He did have a lot of pride in being the successor to the Ootori family. I do know that he wanted to be closer to you but didn't know how to make that happen. Maybe…"

"There you are!" Whatever Akito was going to say was suddenly stopped by Emma's brash and loud entrance into the room, "You have no idea how embarrassing it was to have people come up to me and ask me where you were and me be completely unable to answer them because they're speaking Japanese!" Emma paused, finally slowing down her mouth enough to realize I was not the only person in the room, "Hello other people who should also be hob-knobbing instead of bonding. Ikuzo!"

"She's an otaku and thinks she can speak Japanese." I pushed up my glasses and stared at Emma. She simply crossed her arms and stared at me right back, "Fine, we are coming." I stood and walked towards Emma.

"You doing alright?" Emma placed her hand on my shoulder, and without even thinking I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Fine. Thank you for your concern." I whispered into her ear before placing my hand on the small of her back and pushing towards the room. Fuyumi raised her brow at me before rushing out of the door, grabbing Emma by the arm, the two of them exiting the room together. How Emma suddenly became in charge of managing everyone's schedules was a mystery to me; however, she was rather efficient. With a sigh, I turned back to grab Yuuichi's shoebox only to be met with Akito standing in front of me, hands on his hips and foot tapping the group, a smug grin on his face.

"You and your secretary, huh? Oh, they grow up so fast. Well done, little brother, well done indeed." Akito reached out and patted me on the shoulder, letting out a laugh of thorough entertainment.

IIIII

Not speaking Japanese while attending a funeral in Japan was not on my top-ten list of things to do the rest of my life. As I walked around with Kyoya, I was impressed with his ability to have what sounded like a legitimate discussion with everyone.

"The reception will be in English just as the service was, so there is no need to worry, Emma. There are too many associates of my father from around the globe for it to be in Japanese." Kyoya murmured through a grin and small bow he was directing to an older couple passing by.

"Good because only being able to smile politely and nod or laugh at appropriate times makes me feel like glorified eye candy."

"If people only knew you better, they would not think of you as eye candy. You are not sweet enough." I looked around to make sure no one would see before I extended my hand and pinched Kyoya's bicep, "Ouch! I do not need pain in addition to the melancholy of my brother's funeral."

"What? I'm just trying to put the 'fun' in 'funeral.'" I saw Kyoya check around him for people who may have been watching us, "Ow! What was that for?" I hissed at him when he punched me in retaliation.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Perhaps a mosquito bit you."

"Not sure, though I do know that it was a pest!" I saw Kyoya smile at me, and I was glad that he seemed to be doing better. This morning had me incredibly worried about him. I could only assume that the combination of the funeral being nearly over and the long talk he had with Fuyumi and Akito had calmed him down. Though it may be considered uncouth to joke during a funeral, Kyoya needed some type of normalcy. Besides, most of the people here seemed entirely unconcerned with the fact we were celebrating Yuuichi's life and more concerned with networking.

"If I could get everyone's attention." Fuyumi's voice could be heard from a small platform that had been set up on the edge of the grass in the backyard—if you could call something this huge a backyard—with tables surrounding it. Kyoya ushered me to a table where Haruhi and Tamaki were seated, pulling out the chair for me to sit down before walking onto the platform and standing next to Akito, "I appreciate all of the condolences that all of our guests have given my father, my brothers, and me. Yuuichi will be missed terribly, but it is good to know that he is leaving his legacy in good hands. For this important announcement, I am pleased to present my father, president of the Ootori family, Yoshio Ootori."

A round of applause sounded, and it honestly made me want to gag. It was difficult to look at the faces of the remaining Ootori's who were standing on the platform. Yoshio and Kyoya both looked as if this occurrence was entirely normal. Fuyumi had already broken into sobs that she was hiding behind a handkerchief, and Akito looked as if he were about to cave in from the pressure.

This was all premeditated though. It had all been settled the last time Kyoya and Akito met with their father. Akito would be the successor, and Kyoya would continue to thrive. It would be a win/win situation.

"Rich people disgust me. They still disgust me." It was obvious that Haruhi was trying so hard to deal with the complete lack of sentimentality this reception had. Tamaki opened his mouth to say something when Yoshio Ootori mounted the platform to speak.

"In the wake of my eldest son's death, it is only fitting to celebrate the life he led by announcing the heir to the Ootori Group. This man will carry on Yuuichi's legacy so that his spirit lives on. As of this moment, the successor will be responsible for carrying on the traditions of the Ootori family by always putting the Ootori group ahead of himself and his personal wishes. This is the pride that we as Ootori's will carry."

I shared a glance and both rolled our eyes simultaneously. This really was too much. It was as if he had mentioned Yuuichi out of obligation instead of desire.

"I can only think of one Ootori who is able to set aside his own goals and desires for the good of his family, and these selfless qualities are what have solidified my decision."

Tamaki sat up in his chair a little straighter. Haruhi mouthed the words 'what's wrong?' to her husband, clasping his hand in hers. I looked up on the platform as Yoshio continued to talk about how he arrived at his decision. As he continued to talk I kept watching Tamaki grow more and more tense. I also noticed Kyoya clench his hands by his sides—his knuckles were turning white.

"So, without further ado, I present to you the successor to the Ootori Zaibatsu, Kyoya Ootori." Without anything hesitation, Kyoya released his clenched fists, smiled, and walked towards his father, shaking Yoshio's hand. It all felt so incredibly fake. This was _not_ the plan. This was wrong, wasn't it?

"He finally did it." Haruhi said, sighing, "Hasn't this been what Kyoya-sempai has been working for his entire life? This is wonderful. Tamaki?"

"I don't know what this is, Haruhi, but whatever it is, I know that Kyoya has just been forced into another frame, and I don't know if he can get out of this one as easily as before."

Yes, this was very, _very_ wrong.

IIIII

I had grabbed my notebook from Emma as I ran into the house, following my father. She tried to grab for me, but I just pushed her away and forced my way through the crowd of congratulations. I had had to have a discussion with my father, which I have had. None of this was part of the plan, and these changes could ruin everything.

"Father, what is the meaning of this?" I had followed him into his smoke room. He lit one of his cigars as he sat in his lounge chair. I sat in front of him.

"I have decided that you would be a more competent successor than your brother. Akito is capable, true, but he serves better in a secondary position. He is too soft." I knew this. His softness was something I was counting on.

"I still believe that Akito would be the best fit. What if I refuse?"

"Kyoya, you know that you can't do that. It would not only bring shame upon the Ootori name, but it would also put the life you have so comfortably and independently created for yourself at risk."

"By that I assume you mean Ootori U.S." Why am I not surprised?

"I do. If you refuse my offer, then I will have Ootori U.S. completely folded into the main Ootori conglomerate. That would anger American businesses who exclusively do business with Ootori U.S. and avoid business with Ootori Japan. I'm sure you have structured it so that That one day your company could separate entirely; however, Ootori U.S. is still an infant and as such can be easily steered or even collapsed by me."

If I refused, my company would be taken from me. I still needed the financial support from the main conglomerate. Simply refusing my father's offer would lose me everything I worked for. Being the successor was something I had worked for as well, something _incredibly_ important to me. Perhaps I could handle losing a bit of my independence if that was all that would result from this business move.

"If that is all, may I be excused?" I moved to stand, but my father raised his hand and motioned for me to stay seated.

"Oh, Kyoya, I am not finished yet. I have one more thing to discuss. This is a more personal matter, though it is still business. As you know, Akito's wife is both past childbearing age as well as of a social status unbefitting the Ootori name. Therefore, I have decided that the task of providing the Ootori family with an heir falls to you." On the table sitting next to him laid an envelope, which my father handed to me.

"What is this?" I took the envelope and looked inside. There were photos and information spreadsheets of women, all single women tied to prominent medical companies across the globe.

"They are daughters from influential companies who would benefit from being wed to the heir of the Ootori group. The Ootori group would also benefit from a match with these companies. I picked many who currently reside in America since I know how much you enjoy living there." There was nothing wrong with any of these women, and a year ago I would have agreed to my father's demands without any hesitation. Now, however, I had a problem with all of these empresses of industry—none of them were Emma Knightly.

"I will not agree to this." I cannot agree to this. Even if Ootori U.S. sustained significant hits, there was no reason for my father to ruin our chances to enter the American corporate stage by completely decimating Ootori U.S. He would not go that far, would he?

"You cannot refuse me on this matter either, Kyoya. I knew you would disagree, and I was sure that your hesitation would come from your relationship with that secretary you have. Listen to this before you assume that disagreeing with me is the best course of action." I watched him take a tape recorder from his pocket, and when he pressed play, a familiar voice greeted my ears.

"_Your son's passion is what makes him kind and compassionate, yet strong willed and competitive. Without that he ceases to be himself. Without that fire, Kyoya just fades away. And you just purposefully tried to suppress your son's personality so that you wouldn't be reminded of your wife? How selfish! You are despicable. The worst." _

_"Emma, it's much easier to be a jerk than it is to be a nice guy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do before tomorrow. You can see yourself out."_

_"Unbelievable."_

"She was very angry with me. I wonder what the board of trustees would think if this tape were shared with them. Forget the board of trustees, what about the press?"

When did she speak with my father? Emma. Shit. What were you thinking? My father played back the tape again. Emma most likely thought that she was being as calm as possible, but she clearly did not realize how angry and shrill she sounded. Shit.

"Her statement was less than threatening, you cannot possibly..."

"Oh, but I can." My father interrupted me as he stood, walking so that he stood just behind me. "As my successor, you and your company are inseparable from the main company. If you go through with your plans to separate from me, choose to decline my offer for successor, or forgo any propositions of marriage, I will not only cut off all financial aid you will receive from the Ootori group, but I will also release this tape to both the press and the board of trustees. If you decline the financial aid, Ootori U.S. will amount to no more than a privately funded medical company and will lose all power it holds. Even if you managed to find a way to keep your company out of the water, I still have this tape. I am sure you know what that would mean for her."

The board, regardless of justice being served, would have no choice but to formally dismiss her from the company publicly and could go behind my back to do so. Emma could sue, but she would not win, and she would never be able to work again. It would destroy every professional chance she may have had, and it would also probably destroy any trust she had in a career, in herself, and in me. Besides which, if I refused I would have lost everything I had worked so hard to obtain these ten years.

"I have only heard you praise me a few times in my entire life. The last time was in Spain nearly ten years ago. Everything I have done, you have found fault with, and every time I try to do something for myself, I have to give it away. Why do you hate me so much?" I took in a deep breath the same time I heard my father inhale on his cigar. I held in a cough. No weakness. Not now.

"Kyoya, you waste your and my valuable time asking these worthless questions."

"To me they are not worthless, but we are Ootori men, right, which means we are not allowed to feel anything. We are just soulless and emotionless automatons."

"We are Ootori men; as such, we are not allowed to be selfish"

I always had said that my happiness did not matter, that it had nothing to do with anything. Everyone who cares about me has tried for over ten years t get me to the place where I can be happy and reach for what _I_ want, and now, when I finally realize it and can allow myself to grasp it, my father comes in and tears that down

"What exactly have you been trying to protect by pushing me away like this? What are you trying to prove?"

"I feel as if that should be obvious, Kyoya. I have always tried to protect myself." My father circled around me and sat in the chair across from me again.

"You contradict yourself, old man." I clenched my fists, trying so very hard to not haul off and throw him out of the window.

"Do I? We cannot afford to be selfish yet I protect myself. They are not always mutually exclusive. Selfishness is much more personal than that and protecting oneself is not selfish, it is merely something one does to keep sane. If I were truly selfish, I would have followed your mother in death. I protect myself from you because you were never mine, you were never my son—you were always hers. I tried countless times to shape you and take control of you once again, but every step of the way, you fought and resisted me, further proving that you were some being I could not understand, something I needed to protect myself from."

"This time you made it so that I was trapped yet again like you always do. You give me two choices, knowing that it really was never a choice to begin with."

"I have a meeting to attend in Prague and must leave now in order to catch my flight. I hope to hear some good news from you soon." He reached over and put out his cigar, wiped the excess tobacco off of his hands, and began to walk out of the room.

"I have something else to say. You said just now that you never saw me as your son because I always resisted you. I see it differently. I have only ever tried to please you, and do you know why that is? It is because that while you never saw me as your son, to me—regardless of how much I hated to things you did to me, to all of us—you were my father, and I loved you."

"And now?" I could not answer, "That is what I thought. Good luck, Kyoya."

Shit. I wanted to shut out everything he had said, but it made too much rational sense to put out of my mind. I knew that there was a reason he treated me so differently and with so much more strictness. I had thought in high school that it was interesting that my strongest competitor was within my own family. I had thought that I would become someone that he could be proud of and treat as an equal to even one of my brothers. I desired that more than anything. Now he had completely stripped me of both my competition and my pride.

Emma. What was she thinking, talking with my father like that? If that tape got out. No, not if, when. It would be 'when the tape gets out' if I choose to reject the offer made to me. We could just run, but I would lose everything I had worked for, Emma would still be disgraced, and I would be disgraced right beside her. There were only two choices.

On one hand, there was the Ootori legacy as well as eventual control of the entire Ootori zaibatsu and everything that success would entail. On the other hand, there was Emma and only Emma, and Emma that would most likely be crushed by the weight of ridicule and shame.

The decision was already made for me. The logical and rational decision was obvious—painfully obvious.

IIIII

A/N – Dun Dun Dun. Yes, I know, I am mean. I am not very good with the technical business jargon stuff, so I hope it all made sense and worked out. I tried to make it so that there were no holes in logic.

Anyways, review, review, review and let me know what you think!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N – So, just a quick authors note. I want to thank everyone for your review, especially the good comments and such. I am so ecstatic that so many people have such good things to say about this story. I never really expected it to become this popular, and it really makes me happy. I know a lot of you were upset about the turn of events in the last chapter, and I am truly sorry that things happened the way they have—it had to happen though!

There is a lot in this chapter. I tried to mix humor in with the serious stuff because I don't want you all to just be depressed. It is also a narrative tool that Bisco Hatori uses considering Ouran is filled with so many hilarious moments coupled with some very intense and sentimental scenes. I hope that I did that.

Anyways, the next few chapters will be the last ones that take place with the Host club. I know that a lot of people have been waiting for the cosplay and Host Club reunion madness. I have to figure out how I am going to do all of that, so the next chapter may take longer to post. I do hope to get it up soon though.

Well, that was not a quick author's note by any means, but oh well. Without further ado, here is chapter 19! Don't forget to review!

IIIII

There was definitely something wrong with Kyoya. It may just be because of the funeral yesterday and the shock of him suddenly becoming the heir, but for some reason, I thought there had to be more to it.

When we got back to Tamaki's house, Kyoya went directly to bed. I had tried to talk with him—Tamaki had tried to talk with him, but he ignored us and kept walking. Tamaki ran immediately to his corner, only able to be consoled by Haruhi, and I followed Kyoya to the bedroom. I tried to get something out of him—anything at all—but he made it abundantly clear that he had nothing to say and just wanted to sleep.

Perhaps the moment I realized that there might be more on his mind then simply the events of the funeral was when I was woken up only about a half hour after I had gotten into bed by Kyoya wrapping me in his arms. His left arm was firmly clasped around my waist, my head had been moved to rest on his other arm, and his right hand's fingers were laced with mine. I woke up this morning in the same position. He had held me the entire night.

I wasn't complaining, but it just didn't seem right somehow. When I thought about it, it seemed as if his mind was desperately reaching for something out of his grasp, and his body simply reacted—but what could he be searching for?

He was still asleep when I woke up, so I decided to go for a run since this morning was one of the first in a few days where it hadn't been raining. I had ran for over half an hour, and now I was outside in the mist, sitting on the steps of a trellis, the sweet scent of white and red roses enveloping me.

"Em-chan! Morning!" I looked up to see Honey waving frantically in the air as he jogged towards me. Mori was in step right beside of him—stoic as ever, "Did you decide to go running too?"

"I did indeed. Kyoya's still asleep, and I couldn't pass up a chance to enjoy the morning since it isn't raining for once." Honey bounced over to the stairs and plopped down next to me, looking at me with his light brown eyes.

"Natasha's still asleep too. We all spent a lot of time talking with Tama-chan last night. Haru-chan and Tama-chan were expecting you to come back downstairs, but Takashi said that you both were probably exhausted and would want to be left alone."

"He didn't say anything to you at all." Mori cut in, rubbing the back of his head in frustration—I think. These two were the oldest ones here. I think I remembered Sayaka saying that Mori would be turning 31 this coming may, meaning that he was only a few months younger than I was, which could explain why this felt like talking with brothers rather than Kyoya's friends.

"No. He wouldn't talk to me."

"Why's that?" Honey pulled three hard candies from his pocket, tossed one to Mori, and handed one to me as he popped the sweet into his own mouth. It still amused me how his actions seemed similar to a child's but his words made him seem ageless.

"Well, it could have a lot to do with his father naming him as heir, mostly because he wasn't expecting it. I can't think of any other reason that being named successor would bother him." I shrugged and opened the candy, popping it into my mouth,"

"That isn't all"

"Takashi's right. If Kyo-chan was just surprised, he wouldn't have ignored all of us, especially you and Tama-chan."

"Hmn, you have a point. Maybe he was being forced to do it against his will—hasn't he wanted this for his entire life though? If so, there would be no need for him to have to be forced into it. This is the opportunity of a lifetime, and Kyoya would be an utter fool not to take advantage of this chance." I looked at the two of them. Both of them were sharing a glance, communicating with their unwritten code of kinship, "Maybe it isn't related to that at all. Maybe it has to do with me."

"I think you're right about that Em-chan." I turned towards Honey, pursing my lips together.

"You know something. He talked to you, didn't he? I mean, I knew that Hikaru and Kaoru probably told you all that Kyoya and I got jiggy with it, but you aren't telling me that _he_ talked to you about it?" So incredibly embarrassing. My cheeks were radiating with heat.

"Em-chan," Honey giggled, flying backwards so that he was leaning back on his hands, "That's not what we mean, right Takashi?"

"Yeah." Mori walked forward and squatted down to the ground so that we were on eye level—intimidating as hell, "I have spent many years with Kyoya, and he's only openly admitted his true feelings on a handful of occasions. He speaks more often than I do, but like me, when he says something, he means it"

"Okaaaayy. So that means he _did_ talk to you?" I looked into Mori's kind eyes and saw a smile curve onto his face. My spine shuttered slightly as the man placed a large hand on my head, ruffling my hair.

"Kyo-chan's in love with you! It was like a lightbulb went on when Takashi asked him about it. We all had suspected it, so the fact that it was true didn't surprise us, but we all never expected him to be so honest about it." Honey lay back on the trellis, folding his hands behind his head and gleefully chortling—almost maniacally—at his words.

"He surprised himself more than he surprised us." Mori sat down on the other side of Honey and lay back on the floor of the trellis, chuckling to himself.

"That would explain why he had such a hard time looking me in the eye yesterday." I joined them in their laughing, "Man, he really is an idiot deep down inside. This whole turn of events must be terribly amusing for you all."

"Yeah." Mori agreed, earning an even more childish and loud giggle from Honey who was so tickled by all of this that he could barely keep still, clutching his stomach and wiggling from side to side.

"I don't know what makes me happier, the fact that he loves me or that I've given everyone a reason to laugh at his epic tsundere-ness" My comment produced another hearty laugh from the two men sitting next to me. I looked up at the red and white roses that covered the roof of the trellis, breathing in their scent.

I had a feeling that Kyoya wouldn't own up to his affection to my face in quite a while, but it felt good that his friends had broken down yet another wall, which made me wonder just how many more would need to be demolished before Kyoya would actually open up completely.

"Honey, Mori, I have a question. How long did it take the two of you to own up to your love for your wives?"

"Easy for me. I found out that Reiko, my first wife, liked me when she had been trying to curse me. When I graduated, we started dating and I just blurted it out one day when we were at an all you can eat cake shop. Reiko showed me this long string with knots on it. In between all of the knots were the words 'he'll confess.'"

"Creepy." I propped my elbow up and lifted myself onto my side so that I could look at the two of them better.

"I don't know whether or not her curse worked, but it didn't really matter to me at the time because I really did love her. When she died, I was lost. Everyone helped me through, especially Kyo-chan. He even introduced me to Natasha. Natasha was always worried that I couldn't love her as much as Reiko, and when she finally told me how much it bothered her, I thought it would be time to let her know how much I loved her. I love her as much as I love Reiko, just in a different way because she's a different person, you know?"

"I understand. I haven't really even told Kyoya how I feel about him. As much as I appreciate and enjoy the romance of it all, I feel like he believes there to be no purpose to this sentimental stuff. He's the first person I've ever felt this strongly about. I've had hundreds of relationships—none of them lasted more than a few months. The only one that lasted longer than a few months was in college and only lasted that long because we only saw one another on the weekends."

"You've never been in love before." Mori said, reaching to his side and picking a red rose from a vine wrapping around a column, "Mitsukuni always came first. He stayed in Boston, so my priorities changed. Sayaka forced her way into my life. I took care of her. She kept me company. One night she was throwing a tantrum about how stupid the students of a professor she TAed for were, and I interrupted her to say 'I love you.'"

"It was that moment that Takashi learned that sometimes the only way to get Sayaka to shut-up is to surprise her." Mori nodded his head—perfectly serious.

"SHIT! Stupid fucking cupboard! Gaaaahhhh!" A yell coming from behind us made all three of us bolt upright.

"Speaking of Sayaka…" I sighed, smiling when Mori leapt up and started running back towards the entrance of the Suoh estate, "Maybe we should join him?" Honey nodded as he leapt up, holding out his hand to help me up. I accepted. As I stood, I noticed that the sun was beginning to peek through the clouds. I had a feeling that today was going to be a good day.

IIIII

Emma thought that she had woken up before I had, but that was what I had wanted her to believe. I could not sleep last night. Faking slumber in order to forgo having to answer any questions was childish and immature; however, I had no idea what to say to her. To be honest, I did not want to say anything to her. Actually, I had made up my mind to not say anything at all. Nothing needed to be said now. Nothing needed to be said until necessary.

"Kyoya, mon ami, this is perhaps the most pitiful picture I have ever seen in my life." Tamaki was finally here. In a momentary lapse of good judgment and dire exhaustion, I had texted Tamaki at three this morning to ask if he would come and talk with me once he was certain that Emma would not be around.

"Which part of this is so pitiful? That I am lying on the floor staring into the abyss that is my life or that I am currently listening to Kobayashi Kaori-san?"

"Yeah, the smooth jazz really doesn't help. Neither does you being melodramatic."

"I learned from the best." I pushed up my glasses and patted the spot beside me on the floor. He came and lay near me, his head next to mine and his feet headed in the opposite direction as mine.

"I think the last time I saw you like this was when you were trying to piece together all of the information for the Host club, and we met unexpected difficulty when no guests showed up the first day. You and I had poured so much energy into planning that first meeting. I remember walking into the back room and seeing you splayed out on the floor just like this, notebook in hand and a particularly humorless countenance on your face."

"That was Hikaru and Kaoru's fault if you recall. They publicized that we were opening for business a week later, which meant that we began club meetings in debt instead of making a profit or even breaking even. At least Honey-sempai ate all the sweets, so we didn't have to waste them. As for this position, I think better like this. As for my countenance, that will take some explanation."

"I knew that something happened yesterday between you and your father. Something other than you being named successor. I also get the feeling it has something to do with Emma, don't you dare lie to me about it, either." Tamaki was poking me in the cheek with one of his fingers. I gave him a sideways glare and swatted his finger away.

"My father is arranging a marriage for me." I pulled the white envelope from underneath my back and handed it to Tamaki. A lot of the morning was spent perusing the files and looking up these women and their families online, "I eliminated a few of them this morning based upon status of their companies and in their families as well as convenience to me. The five or six that are left seem to be decent matches."

"You're being shockingly cavalier about all this, especially considering that you admitted to being in love with Emma yesterday. Are you just getting cold feet, or is there something else?" Tamaki pulled himself up into a sitting position, leaning back on the bed. He was obviously confused. I sighed and continued.

"If I do not submit to my father's wishes then he will remove all funding from Ootori U.S. Emma and Christopher would be out of a job, and I would probably have to move back to Japan due to my American business associates anger."

"You wouldn't let that happen. I mean, even if you lost your company and had to move back to Japan, Emma would willingly come with you."

"That is not the point, Tamaki."

"Kyoya, you finally learned what it meant to have friends—to have a family—when we all moved to Boston. Once we all went our separate ways, you dove back into that endless pursuit of perfecting everything around you in order to win approval from your father. Somewhere along the way you forgot what it felt like to make other people happy. Somewhere along the way _you_ forgot what it felt like to truly smile. You stopped enjoying life."

"Tamaki, what on earth are you talking about? How does that have any relevance to what I just told you? Man, you are such a moron." I pushed up my glasses again and then looked up at Tamaki, "Ouch! What was that for? Idiot!" He had slapped my forehead with his hand. I could feel it getting red already.

"You're the moron here. I know exactly what I am talking about. All of us have had someone by our sides. It has been hard on all of us to not be together as a club and as friends, but the rest of us have managed because we have other people to share our lives with. The truth is, you've been lonely without all of us."

"That is not entirely…OW! You are as bad as Emma!" I quickly pulled myself off of the floor and into a sitting position, crossing my legs and making sure I was out of Tamaki's range of motion.

"I understand why she physically abuses you. It's not only fun, but it actually gets you to pay attention. It's my turn to talk. Not yours. Shut-up, jackass." He waved his kingly finger in the air at me.

"Sorry. Continue." Tamaki just laughed when I hung my head. No matter how old we got, he was always able to do this to me. It was as if his idiot switch turned off when he gave advice, and there was no choice but to listen to it.

"As I was saying. We have all missed one another, but you have probably been the loneliest out of all of us." I just stayed silent and avoided his gaze, "I'm right, aren't I? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Shut-up, Tamaki! Yes, you're right. Are you happy now? Every Friday evening when you call me I pretend it is an inconvenience and a waste of my time when, in reality, it is the best part of my week. Happy now?"

"NO! Of course not! It hurts me to know that you've been so alone and that I haven't been able to do anything about it. Things have changed now. You have that passionate look in your eyes again."

"I still do not get what this has to do about anything I told you." I dodged a pillow that Tamaki had dragged off the bed and threw my direction, "Would you stop that? AGHA!" He got me with another pillow from the bed. I snarled, picked up that pillow and tossed it back at him.

"Remember back in middle school when you first let me in? I mean, really let me in? I told you that you were the one not really trying. If you wanted to surpass your brothers, you could do it, but you were the one who had given up." Staring into those purple eyes during these moments were the moments in my life that made me feel like the worst person on the face of the planet; they also meant that he was about to say something that I did not want to hear, so I looked away from him.

"Kyoya, look at me and listen to me. It's not your brothers anymore. It isn't even your father. The only one you need to surpass is yourself. Until Emma, you had retreated back into yourself, thinking that no one could figure you out and not letting anyone get close enough to try, believing that if you kept everyone at a distance and treated them all like chess pieces, that you'd be safe. The one you need to defeat is yourself: the part of you keeping your heart locked away, locking away your smile. Every time I talked to you, I could tell that you weren't happy, and it broke my heart. As soon as Emma came into your life, I saw a change. When I looked into your eyes, I didn't see the shadow of my best friend, I saw the vibrant you. The man that intrigues me and that I love as my best friend. I can't let you lose that again; I just can't, which means that you need to fight this harder than you've ever fought for anything before."

"Does it really matter? I may have won battles along the way, but I cannot win the war. There is too much at stake. It is too hard."

"I never thought that those words would come out of your mouth. I hate those words. You are Kyoya Ootori: nothing is too difficult for you. You weren't made for defeat. Fight this. Do it for me, for Emma, but most of all, for yourself. You can't just give Emma up for a random woman your father chose for you," As he talked his voice was getting shakier and shakier, and I could tell that he was on the verge of tears. What an emotional moron.

"Tamaki, I do not think I can fight this time. I do not have the strength to." Repositioning myself so that I was sitting next to him and leaning back on the bed, I pulled my knees to my chest and set my notebook on my thighs, "It isn't that simple, Tamaki. I have thought about what I could do to fight this but continue to come up short. There is not anything left for me to fight with. I am choosing the company over Emma because that is the best choice. I cannot risk my own future for something as inconstant as an emotion."

"What scares me is that, in the land of 'what-ifs,' my idiocy and blindness may have cost me Haruhi. If she was anyone else, she wouldn't have waited for me; she would have moved on and I would have lost her. Kyoya, mon ami, my heart breaks for you because you feel as strongly for Emma as I do about Haruhi, and you know it. Unlike me, you are self-aware enough to realize it and are _choosing_ to let her go."

"Again, it is not that simple."

"Then I suggest you tell me the truth—the _entire _truth this time." Damn him. So he figured out that I was not being entirely truthful. I sighed. I wanted to shut out his words and just bite my tongue, but Tamaki would not leave it be if I did. Honestly, he can be such a child.

"My company is not all that is at stake if I disobey my father. If I turn down his offer of succession or his proposal of arranged marriage, Emma will also be hurt. Emma went to talk with my father the other day. He recorded their conversations and played it back for me. She was livid. I would not think Emma capable of yelling like that. It was quite frightening, even for me. Anyways, the point is that my father also threatened to leak this tape he had recorded to the board of trustees or even the press if I were to refuse him. Do you see now?"

Those words were like ash in my mouth. I knew what was required of me, and what was required was to obey my father and accept the prize that I had been playing the game my entire life to win. My mind was made up. No matter how bitter the taste, I would swallow it because it was what was expected. I watched as the light dawned on Tamaki, and the way that his eyes quivered made me clinch my hands in anger—no, not anger, in pain.

"You're protecting her?" Without any warning I was suddenly being pulled into an embrace. I could tell that this emotional idiot was actually crying now, but was that really unexpected?

"That is why I cannot listen to the things you are saying. If I fight, if I protect myself, I destroy her."

"But," He paused and pulled himself away from me, locking his eyes with mine. No matter how much I wanted to look away, I could not bring myself to break his gaze, "But, Kyoya, if you protect her, you'll destroy yourself."

"I know." I sighed and moved back to my place on the floor. Tamaki joined me once again, grabbing my hand in his and squeezing.

"What are you going to do now? We still have the Host club reunion. I thought that my choice of theme would be wonderful, but now I'm beginning to reconsider. 'Everyone With Somebody to Love' just seems too inappropriate now."

"Originally your plan was to get me together with Emma. You did succeed in that. Emma and I began this trip pretending, so who is to say that we cannot pretend once again? This reunion also further solidifies my decision to not disclose any of this information to Emma, meaning that you cannot breathe a word of this to anyone."

"You're going to lie to her?" I pushed up my glasses.

"I am not lying to her if she does not know the situation. I want to be selfish for the first time in my life. She loves it here, she loves you all, and for whatever reason, God only knows why, she loves me. Let me give her this week before I have to tear out her heart. I want to make Emma as happy as I can for as long as I can. I know that squeezing a lifetime out of a week is impossible, but _this_ is my way of fighting back. Please, Tamaki, just let me do this for her."

"Just know that I'm not happy with you. Not at all"

"I am not happy with myself, so I would never expect you to be." It was the truth. I was never really content with myself anyways, but now was probably the time I hated myself the most.

"Toying with a pure heart like that…it's just cruel, Kyoya. Cruel."

"I do not understanding what…"

"SHIT! Stupid fucking cupboard! Gaaaahhhh!" Both of us leapt up when we heard the very familiar shrieky voice coming from downstairs. At least something was going to interrupt my discussion with Tamaki. I would have to buy Sayaka another box of chocolate for this. Perhaps Swiss chocolate would do this time.

IIIII

So, probably the most hilarious scene was unfolding before my eyes. I followed Mori and Honey into the room, only to see Haruhi attempting to pull a cabinet off of Sayaka who was cursing at the aforementioned storage device as she lay trapped among a sea of smashed china. She continued to curse and scream as Honey managed to pull the cupboard off of the still screaming woman, Mori gathering her into his arms and setting her down on the marble countertop.

"Are you alright, Saya-chan?" Honey asked, running up to be beside Sayaka.

"Oh, I'm fine. The fucking cabinet isn't going to be when I am done with it…" And she continued to shrilly curse and scream until Mori grabbed her, pulling her towards him in a strong embrace. Hmn, I guess Honey was right. Affection from Mori was an effective relaxing agent on Sayaka.

"She was trying to get a few plates for breakfast down and when she opened the cabinet door it just fell off of the wall. You would think that a house that cost this much wouldn't fall apart. This is why I dislike expensive things. Just because it is expensive doesn't mean it isn't worthless." Haruhi exhaled, crossing her arms in front of her in frustration.

"HARUHI!" Another loud yell came from around the corner, and only seconds later Tamaki flew past. Unfortunately for him, his socks caught the tile floor at an angle, and he slid into the room, taking out Haruhi as if she were a bowling pin, "Who did this to you, Haruhi? Was it one of those twins? Who tried to snuff out the light of Haruhi's life?"

"Moron. The twins are not even here. Besides, you are the one currently crushing the breath from her lungs." Kyoya entered the room, calmly shaking his head before pushing his glasses up his nose. This was the man who said he loved me. Shoot. I could feel my cheeks flush.

"Tamaki, get off of me. Please." Haruhi pushed Tamaki off of herself and stood up, "I'm not the one we should be worried about. Sayaka, are you sure you're alright?"

"Now that I'm not angry anymore, I don't think so." Sayaka turned to the side and threw up into the sink. The sound made Tamaki visibly gag; though, thankfully, he didn't repeat her motion.

"Mitsukuni. Hospital." Mori picked Sayaka up once again and walked out of the room.

"Sayaka, don't die!" Tamaki was overreacting yet again as he outstretched his hand towards the door Mori had just carried Sayaka out of.

"Don't worry, Tama-chan, I'm sure she will be okay. Takashi and I will take good care of her. Bye-bye, everyone!" There went Honey.

"When will all of this excitement be over? More importantly, who is going to fix my kitchen?" Haruhi sighed and sat down in a chair at the breakfast table, folding her arms on the table and laying her head down on it.

"If you have tools, I can fix it." Kyoya walked over to the cabinet and set it upright on the floor.

"Kyoya-sempai. I'm impressed. You used to be horrible at any domestic chores and cooking. Now you clean, cook, and fix things by yourself?" I was impressed as well. I knew Kyoya was good with his hands, but not necessarily that his skills were this versatile.

"Honey-sempai taught me many things. He is surprisingly kinesthetic. I learned quickly. Tamaki, I assume that you have tools? I will need a drill and some screws." Tamaki nodded and ran in the backyard. He had plenty of tools in that shed the twins had locked me in, "Emma, could you help me lift this onto the counter. I can do the labor if you and Tamaki help hold it in place. It would have been more efficient if Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai were here, but I suppose that the two of you will have to do."

I set down my notebook and helped Kyoya lift the cabinet onto the counter, surprised when I was pulled into a side hug, Kyoya kissing my forehead. I was about to say something both about his hint at my incompetence as well as the uncharacteristic affection when Tamaki ran back into the room carrying a toolbox.

"Here you go, Kyoya. I brought everything I had. What do you need me to do?" I stepped back to where Haruhi was watching, her arms crossed—this time in amusement. Kyoya set his arms on the counter and pushed himself up, directing Tamaki to help him take the screws out of the hinges so Tamaki could take the doors off of the cabinet.

"Emma, I will let you know when your help is needed." I just shrugged, moving to where Haruhi was still sitting.

"Fine by me." I sat down at the breakfast table. Haruhi took an empty cup and poured some tea in it, handing it to me while filling a cup of her own.

"To our men." She held the teacup in the air, and I raised mine to clank with hers as I echoed her toast. The two of us took a sip as we watched Kyoya take measurements with his eyes, chiding Tamaki for stripping the screws rather than unscrewing them, and then jumping off of the counter to push the blond aside so he could do it himself.

"Actually, Emma, I do not think that I will require your assistance provided Tamaki is strong enough to hold this counter by himself. It is not as heavy with the drawers out and the doors off."

"Again, fine by me. I can help Haruhi clean up the mess." I looked at Haruhi and she just took a sip from her tea.

"We'll wait until Kyoya-sempai's done drilling. Then all of the mess he makes can be swept up. That way I don't have to clean this mess twice." Tamaki turned his head and opened his mouth to say something, but Haruhi glared at him so severely that he just turned back to the task at hand.

Kyoya was standing on the counter in front of the broken cabinet, using his hip to keep part of the cabinet up and in place. Tamaki was doing a pretty good job at holding it steady as Kyoya drilled new holes through the back of the wood and into the wall.

"Hmn. I am not entirely sure why my holes are so small. Tamaki, do you have any shorter screws?" Kyoya was looking down at Tamaki, taking over holding up the cabinet so Tamaki could look through the toolbox. As soon as Kyoya said what he said, Haruhi and I looked at one another, both of us trying not to laugh.

"No. Sorry. All of my screws are long. Maybe that was the problem all along." Haruhi couldn't hold it in any longer and let out a small "Ha," causing Tamaki to turn around, a puzzled look on his face, "Haruhi, did I say something funny?"

"Nope, nothing at all. Just go back to your long screws." I gave Haruhi an amused glance, nodding my approval.

"Tamaki, do you think that you could get it cut? That may make it shorter." Kyoya said as he looked down at Tamaki. I bit my lip.

"Mon ami, it's already been cut. My screws are just too big."

"They really are. If you screwed it in, I'm not entirely sure if it would come out again." Neither of them realized that this conversation was a gigantic innuendo yet? I looked at Haruhi who had put one of her hands over her mouth, stifling any laughter that could escape.

"Maybe if you blew on it," Tamaki continued, "something might come out of the hole and the screw would fit better."

"No. That would not help. They should just tell you how big the hold is. Disclaimer: Small hole ahead, thread with caution." I just couldn't take it anymore; I couldn't hold it in. I laughed, I laughed so hard that I fell out of the chair. This would have been highly embarrassing were it not that Haruhi had also fallen out of her chair laughing. The two men turned and looked at us, both of them incredibly confused.

"Oh God, where's Sayaka when you need her. That was perhaps the most awkward yet amazing moment of yaoi innuendo I have ever witnessed, and I was subjected to Hikaru and Kaoru's twincest everyday for a year and a half!" Haruhi managed to say through her burst of laughter. Kyoya and Tamaki just looked at one another and then back at us, the two of them easing down the cabinet.

I decided that I could be of help now, so I stood up and walked towards the two of them, holding out my notebook and pointing to the conversation they had just had. After a few seconds, Tamaki became bright red and suddenly sunk down to the floor, wrapping his arms around his knees and rocking back and forth.

"You women are both perverted. Honestly, how deeply in the gutter are your minds in order to take that conversation from simple measurements and tools to sex. Disgusting." Kyoya said as much, but he looked amused. I turned around to check on Haruhi who was consoling Tamaki through her own laughter.

"Whoa!" I had been pulled back towards Kyoya who wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his face into my hair, "Kyoya, let go! I need to use the restroom." I pulled myself from his grasp and ran out of the room, walking upstairs and to our room.

This was strange. I know that there is something wrong with Kyoya, and I was pretty convinced that he was simply confused about his feelings, but his actions didn't seem confused at all. Granted, I wasn't exactly complaining that he was suddenly being affectionate, but he already made it perfectly clear that romance was not his deal. Actually, romantic Kyoya was kind of creepy and reminded me too much of drunk-perverted-Kyoya. Mori and Honey had been able to give me some clues this morning, but I wasn't sure that everything was solved. Kyoya was hiding something and was overcompensating for that by acting overtly kind—I would find out why.

IIIII

"I think that that may go down in history and on my list of top ten sexual experiences of all time."

"Indeed." I took in a deep breath. Today ended up being much longer then I had anticipated. After I finished fixing the cabinet, Haruhi and Tamaki left to take Sophie shopping for a winter coat. Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai were still at the clinic with Sayaka. She apparently had a few bruised ribs and they wanted to monitor her for longer because they suspected that there may be some bruising of her diaphragm; however, they were not sure as of yet. Hikaru, Kaoru, Renge, and Natasha were most likely still at the Hitachiin manor putting the final touches on the cosplay for this coming week.

This left Emma and I completely alone. I had made up my mind to take advantage of the time I had left with Emma, and so I took her sightseeing around Tokyo during the afternoon. She mandated that both of us leave our notebooks at home, so I did not have a chance to write anything down until now. For dinner she wanted to eat at one of the ramen stands, and it was amusing to see just how much of an otaku she really was.

The only problem with this afternoon was that every time I saw her smile it reminded me that whatever I felt towards her would have to be erased. Our relationship was over before it ever had a chance to begin.

"Kyoya, I have a question for you. It's not that I mind because I don't, but why were you being so…well…physical and emotional today. I'm not complaining, but I'm worried that you're being out of character for a reason. I know it sounds silly, but I feel like you're overcompensating for something or trying to hide something from me. Isn't that stupid?"

"Of course it is, Emma." Lying to her would make this easier on the both of us; I had to believe that, "As you said before, I am a man, and as such, I have needs." Emma just laughed at my comment.

"I thought about that as well, but the more I think about it the more I don't believe it. I know for a fact that you have more willpower than that. Once you put your mind to something, you'll do it regardless of how it affects the people around you. Granted, your plans tend to work out for everyone." I put down my pen for a second in order to run my hand through her hair as she repositioned her head so it lay more gently on my stomach, "This all leads me to deduce that you are hiding something from me. I _will_ figure it out."

"You are just imagining things." I would not let her outsmart me this time. There would be too much at stake if I let her figure out my plans this time.

"Let me see your notebook."

"No. Get your own."

"Mine is all the way over there on the couch. I am too comfortable to move." She looked up at me with a pout, so I responded by pushing up my glasses and raising an eyebrow at her, poking her nose gently with the back of my pen.

"Lazy."

"Don't call me lazy. I'm not just comfortable—I'm also exhausted. You, good sir, wore me out."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Whatever do you mean? Ow!" I received a quick smack to my chest.

"Don't deny it. Besides, there is really only one thing on my mind worth writing down before I sleep. So, as I asked before, give me your notebook."

"That slap is going to leave a mark."

"There, I wrote it on the next page and am handing it right back to you. I do trust you, and when you say that there is nothing for me to worry about, I am convinced that there is nothing to worry about. You just need to trust me a little more." She had stolen this right out of my hands. There was now an ugly black line running along the page as if someone had sliced at the paper with a knife.

"Emma, you are not making any sense. Go to sleep." Emma yawned and slowly shifted her body back to its sleeping position, gathering the blankets in her hands and pulling them up so that everything but her hairline was covered.

I resisted the urge to flip immediately to the next page to see what she had written. Knowing Emma it was probably some witty retort to our conversation or some sentimental statement of appreciation for the day I had provided her.

It did not take long for her to fall asleep, and the small whine she made every time she exhaled made me smile. I leaned my head back on the headrest and sighed, placing my fingers on the edge of the page, even more tempted to turn it and see what she had written. I bit my lip and took in a deep breath, giving in.

**I LOVE YOU**

Emma's simple penmanship and the three English words set this phrase apart from the Japanese characters I had filled the previous pages with. I suddenly thought back to the last thing that Tamaki had said to me.

Perhaps this was what Tamaki meant by 'cruel.' I was convinced, sadly, that he was not only talking about Emma. Seeing those three words written down and knowing what I was planning on doing at the end of this week made the pain inside seem more immediate than it had up until now. Had I ever felt like this before?

Before I was even aware of it, I could feel the very unwelcome stream of moisture trailing its way down my cheeks and falling on top of the open page, smearing her script. I really was a fool to think that I had control of anything. I was completely powerless.

How utterly pathetic.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N – There is a quote in here that I took from the live action. It was said by Kyoya and applied to Tamaki. I feel as if it works for both of them. It's the one about becoming the victim.

Also, I apologize in advance for any emotions that may be stirred during this chapter as well as the A/N at the end of the chapter that displays how truly crazy I am. Enjoy

IIIII

These are the events of this morning as accurately as they can be reproduced:

"Kyoya, what is going on? It's only six in the morning—you should be sleeping in." My notebook had miraculously appeared at the bedside table, probably in order to make room for Kyoya and the multitude of papers strewn about the couch and floor. There were so many of them that it looked like a printer blew up.

"I got a call from Christopher this morning around two. It looks like we will have to leave earlier than expected. This Sunday, actually." He has been sitting there since two? I sat up in bed, looking across from me at Kyoya. He didn't look at me as he spoke, not moving his head from its position leaning up against the wall. His fingers were drumming on his laptop.

"Are you okay with that?" There was no response. I sighed and slipped out from under the covers, throwing on a pair of sweats and wading through the sea of paper in order to sit on the couch next to Kyoya, "It's obvious by your silence that you aren't alright with it. I'm not really alright with it either. There was still a lot I wanted to do here. I still haven't gotten to eat at one of those all-you-can-eat cake shops that are always in anime and manga!"

"Honey-sempai and Natasha would be more than happy to indulge your habit if it includes the consumption of cake." A small—infinitesimal and almost incomprehensible—smirk lit Kyoya's lips. I leaned against him. He did not move a single inch, and his elbow was jutting into my side.

"Oh thank God! You're back to normal!" I reached an arm behind me in order to pull his arm up by his t-shirt and secured it around my shoulders so that I could snuggle more efficiently, "You had really started to freak me out yesterday with the constant nuzzlies and grabs at me. I'm glad to see you acting like yourself again. Though, that does bring the question back to what was making you act so much like a normal human being rather than yourself."

"Emma, I…" He paused uncharacteristically, and I narrowed my eyes in order to catch any hint of expression in his face, "I am sorry. I am not used to having someone by my side in such an intimate way, and I guess I am simply wary of what the future has in store. My uncharacteristic behavior is due to little more than childish confusion and a selfish desire to enjoy this week, especially since this will be our last."

I felt his fingers tighten around my shoulder but only slightly. I had told him last night that I had trusted him, and I did more than ninety nine percent; however, that one percent was all someone as intelligent as Kyoya needed.

My suspicions from yesterday were not muted by what he had just said—they were heightened. Kyoya was a professional at ambiguity and subtlety. Mostly he used them to express his emotions in an unconventional way, but he also used that gift to manipulate his words to make people believe what he wanted them to believe without having to lie to them outright. Hadn't he given that advice to me once—it's better to exploit the truth so it becomes advantageous rather than create something entirely false.

"Since this will be our last? Our last week for what?" I backed up from him for a few seconds, trying to discover anything at all, some clue to what he was hiding from me.

"For Japan. Emma, honestly, were you not paying attention when I mentioned that we have to leave by the end of the week?"

"Ow. Do you know how weird it feels to have your nose flicked! My nose does not appreciate being flicked." I knew that I was pouting as I covered my nose with a cupped hand, rubbing it furiously in order to get the awkward feeling of stuck cartilage to leave. Despite how awkward my nose still felt, I had to smile when Kyoya let out a small "Ha."

"Tamaki is not going to be happy about this, but there is no choice. Apparently some company wishes to meet with me on Tuesday in order to discuss a business proposition. I expected something like this to happen once word got out among the business heavyweights that I would be succeeding my father."

"'Some company'…'Business proposition'…are you trying to hide something from me?"

"I do not know the details. Whoever contacted Christopher said that they would only give information to me directly and asked to set up a meeting as soon as possible. Keeping their name and intentions hidden makes this seem as if it could be a scam; however, it could also mean that they have done their research on me and know my ability to gain information. I am intrigued."

As much as I wanted to think about the possible identity of this mystery company, I couldn't shake the thing that Kyoya had said before. If Christopher had talked to Kyoya only this morning, it wouldn't be possible for whatever 'business proposition' from 'some company' to have been what was wrong with him for the past few days.

That would mean his ambiguous statement from before about this week being our last coincided with something other than leaving Japan—he lied to me. To my face. Did he think I wouldn't be smart enough to figure that out?

"Emma, you look pale. Are you feeling alright?" Immediately I felt his palm on my forehead. His hands were ice cold, abnormally cold.

"I think I should be asking you the same question."

"I am fine." I reached out my hand and cupped his cheek. It was incredibly warm, the complete opposite of his hands, "Stop it, Emma, I said that I was fine."

What was going on? Knowing him, he wasn't going to come out and tell me what was really going on. He was purposefully ambiguous so that I wouldn't catch that he was lying to me. Now he was lying to me again?

"Kyoya, I know that you were lying before. It isn't leaving Japan that you are so worried about, but hat just means what you said before doesn't make sense—why did you say that this is our last week?"

Before I could do anything he quickly stood up. Kyoya didn't look back, simply moving towards the opposite end of the room, sighing and looking out of the window.

"Emma, I am not entirely sure that this relationship is what either of us wants. You know it as much as I do." What was this? Surely this had to be a dream or something. It had to be.

"Ha. Ha. Kyoya, very funny."

"I am not joking, Emma. This has to stop. Neither one of us can benefit from this anymore. We have let it go on long enough."

"You're wrong, Kyoya. I can't even believe what you are saying right now. Neither one of us can benefit from this? This isn't business. Do you think that I'm just trying to get something from you? I thought you understood how I felt. I thought you felt the same way!" I could feel the tears begin to poor from my cheeks. This couldn't be happening right now, could it? I knew there was something wrong; I knew that he was lying to me about something, but this just didn't make sense. It was too sudden.

Something wasn't right.

"Emma, I am not someone who you can use for your amusement and then casually brush aside. Besides which, I think you may have misinterpreted my feelings for you. Do you think that I would be capable of loving someone like you? Someone like you could not exist in my world."

"That isn't true and you know it! You're not making any sense!" I need to be rational. I need to think about this logically, but I can't. My body is shaking; my breath is catching in my lungs. It's like something inside is breaking apart. I want to weep, but I want to fight. This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real. "What world are you talking about? The real one or the one in your head? What is _wrong_with you? Turn around and look at me!"

"Since you do not seem to understand, let me rephrase," He obeyed my command, turning around and pushing his glasses up. His eyes were cold, but there was something in them. I couldn't quite make it out. I was too angry to try, "It is not that you could not exist in my world. You do not _belong _in my world. You do not belong with me. It—I—would break you."

I heard his words. I knew that there was some other meaning in them. I knew that there had to be some logical reason why he was doing this, why he was saying these things.

"Kyoya. Shut up and listen to _me_ for one second. Stop trying to think. Stop pretending! You think that no one can see through you, but you fail to realize that everyone, including me, has learned how to see through you and they _still_ can. You're an arrogant bastard. You think that you are the smartest person in the world, and that thought is probably fed by the fact that you are incredibly intelligent. You are evil, devilish, and you operate in the shadows, only filling your wishes and desires in order to make profit for yourself. But that stuff is only brushing the surface."

"Emma, stop talking. You are only making this harder on yourself."

"Shut-up, Kyoya. I'm the one speaking here! Your intelligence, arrogance, selfishness. Your manipulative and shadowy nature, it's all to make sure that everyone else—everyone _except_ for you—is happy. The Kyoya Ootori right in front of me is heartless; he isn't happy, and I hate him. I can't help but think that you're saying all of these things for some other reason. I can't help but think that you're just playing the bastard. I don't think you mean them. I don't want you to mean them."

"How dare you. You don't have a clue what you are talking about. What's wrong with me trying to make everyone happy? What's wrong with my desiring to just live my life in peace and quiet. Alone. You accuse me of being selfish, arrogant, and manipulative when you only use those things to compensate for your failings. Why should I listen to someone who fakes niceties and romances while secretly waiting for the perfect moment to stab someone in the back! If you were a man, I would hit you so hard that you would never wake up. Believe me, as I stand here, I am thinking of doing it to you now. Then I'd be rid of you!"

"Fine! Break my arm, my leg, my neck. Choke me to death if you have to. There's nothing on my body that you could break that would hurt worse than you breaking my heart! How's that for faking?" This wasn't real. It couldn't be real. There had to be more than this, but I was too angry to think of it. I was too hurt, but I had nothing else to say to him. My legs were shaking. I was tired, so tired.

"Emma!" My legs gave out beneath me and I crumpled to the floor—still sobbing, still shaking. Kyoya took a few steps towards me and reached his hand down to mine. This didn't make sense. If you say you felt nothing for me, then why are your actions contradicting what you say?

"If everything you felt for me was an act until now, then don't _act_ concerned." I smacked away his hand, "Get out. Get out now!"

I looked up, glaring at him. He had the same look in his eyes, and I was still too angry to place it.

"GET OUT!" I screamed again, grabbing one of the pillows from the couch and hurling it towards him. Kyoya dodged and looked at me one more time—one more time with those eyes—before looking down and walking

I shuttered, cringing when I heard the door slam behind me. Then I grabbed my notebook and wrote down those events. I needed to write. I needed to figure out what was going on? What had just happened? None of that made any sense. None of it. What was Kyoya thinking? What was going on?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA" I screeched, shoving all of the papers on the floor away from me, many of them flying in the air. Lifting my eyes to the ceiling, I gave another pained howl, closing my eyes and trying to wish this morning away. The only thing that I could see was his face—his eyes. The emotion in them that I had been too angry to place before suddenly hit me, stabbing me as if it were a knife.

It would have made the events of this morning easier to swallow if that look of his was simply distant, unfeeling, and honest, but it wasn't. It was sad—profoundly so.

I'm conflicted, incredibly conflicted.

IIIII

"Kyoya, what are you doing here so early in the morning."

"I need to borrow some clothes." I answered Tamaki's question as he opened the door to the master suite, inviting me into the small sitting area outside of the main bedroom.

"What's wrong, mon ami?" I just ignored his concerned question and walked over to the dresser I knew was his, opening the drawers and pulling out a pair of jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt.

"Can I just change here?"

"Kyoya! Look at me!" He walked over to me and forcefully turned me by the shoulders that I was facing him. I just looked over his shoulder, avoiding his eyes altogether, "What did you do?"

"Take your hands off of me, Tamaki." I tried to pull away but Tamaki's fingers just clenched down harder, his nails biting into my skin, "I said, take them off."

"Kyoya." When I tried to pull away again, he shook me forcefully, "Look. At. Me. Now!" I had only heard him use this tone of voice once before at the beach with Haruhi. To be honest, I nearly felt a twinge of fear run up my spine.

"What's going on out here? Kyoya-sempai, you should know how distressing it is to be woken up before your alarm clock." I let out deep breath of relief as Haruhi's presence made Tamaki unlock the grasp he had on me and run towards his wife, gathering her in his arms and pulling her back into their bedroom.

I took the time provided for me to change into the clothes borrowed from Tamaki, hoping to be finished before the two of them were finished speaking with one another. My leather riding jacket and helmet were in one of the closets downstairs. I had to get out of here.

"Tono! Open the door." Shit. I was just about to open the door to let myself out of the room when Hikaru's voice echoed from the other side. Well, it was Hikaru. Surely I could give some excuse to him for why I am currently in Tamaki's room and then squeeze past him.

"We need your help." Kaoru was there too? That ruined my plan to maneuver past them. I turned and looked towards the window. This room was on the second floor. There could be a way to climb out of the window without anyone noticing. It would get me into trouble with Tamaki later, but I would at least be able to escape for now and have time to work on a plausible excuse.

What am I thinking? That plan is completely irrational, not to mention bridging on insanity. Yet, if it was truly irrational, why is it that I still feel as if I have no other option.

"Kyoya-sempai, what are you doing? It's pouring outside. If you open the window and my carpet gets soaked or stained, you're going to pay for it." I ground my teeth together when I heard Haruhi's calm words.

"Oh, there you are, Kyoya-sempai." Tamaki had let Hikaru and Kaoru both into the room. Hikaru leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

"You better have a good reason why you're here, Kyoya-sempai, and not consoling Emma," Kaoru walked forward towards me, his hands in his pockets and his eyes glaring.

"What are you talking about Kaoru?" Tamaki looked curiously at Kaoru for a few seconds but then looked back at me, narrowing his gaze. Everyone was staring at me. I had a feeling that this was _not_ going to be good.

"Kaoru and I were up early and were seeing if anyone else was up when we saw light coming from underneath Kyoya-sempai and Emma's room. We weren't going to just barge in…"

"But when we listened in at the door, we could hear Emma crying inside the room. We both decided to go in and see what was wrong, but all she did was throw something heavy at us and yell 'get out'" Kaoru shared a glance with Tamaki, which brought his earlier rage towards me back full force.

"Kyoya." Tamaki took a step towards me, "You didn't do what I think you did? Did you?"

"I do not have to explain myself to any of you." That was a dangerous sentence to say. The daggers and darts flying my way from everyone's eyes were not quelled. Perhaps a different tactic would get me out of here sooner, "Tamaki, you were the one who said that keeping up a façade would be cruel. After last night, I realized that you were right and that it would be best to end things with Emma sooner rather than later. I'm sure my actions came as a shock, but ultimately this will…"

"That isn't something for you to just decide on your own, Kyoya-sempai!" I had not noticed Haruhi walk up to me until I felt the sharp sting of her hand across my face. The entire room seemed to take in one deep breath before silence set in. I could not force myself to look up at anyone. This was as good a time to make an exit as any.

"Where are you going?" I heard Tamaki's panicked question, and I felt a hand on each of my arms trying to restrain me.

"I was told to get out. That is simply what I am going to do. I am not planning on returning to the mansion today. I will meet you all at music room three this evening." It was Hikaru and Kaoru who were holding back my arms, so I ripped myself from their grasp and made my way out of the door.

It would probably be more accurate to say that I ran out of the room, down the hall, and out to where I knew my motorcycle would be parked. Looking back, my reaction was quite pathetic.

As of right now, I am sitting on top of a picnic table at a park in Yokohama, nearly an hour away from where I began this morning. It was raining here as well, and I was glad that I had found somewhere completely desolate that also had protection from the weather—not that it helped much considering I was soaked through.

I kept turning back to the record of my conversation with Tamaki from yesterday as well as the words 'I Love You' written in Emma's handwriting. Tamaki had told me straight out that he was not happy with my decision to string Emma along for a week. Last night, I realized why he had said what he had said and made my decision.

Unfortunately, I had expected it to go…smoother than it had.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

No, not stupid—rational. It needed to happen sooner or later. She would be much better off were she to hate me than to continue caring about me. I had succeeded in that. Those horrific tears of hers were proof, as were her angry words and tone. It was better for her to let hate for me replace her love for me. She would run away like she has done her entire life. By hating me and choosing to leave she would save herself from feeling like I felt now, like I would be forever reaching for what I could never attain.

IIIII

"'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew. Never knew. All the things you'd say, they were never true. Never true. And the games you'd play, you would always win. Always win.

But I set fire to the rain, watched it pour as I touched your face. Let it burn while I cried 'cause I heard it screaming out your name—your name. I set fire to the rain, and I threw us into the flames where I felt something die 'cause I knew that that was the last time. The last time." It was a good thing that everyone still had work today because hearing my sobbing and singing through the sobs.

For a nearly 31-year-old woman, I was incredibly worthless, useless, and egocentric.

I should have gone to Ouran Academy with Natasha and Hikaru to set up for this evening. I should have gone with Honey to help Sayaka in her classroom since having bruised ribs meant that running after children would be difficult. I should have tried to rationalize what went on this morning and try and find what was really going on. I should have done more than the cycle of falling asleep, listening to music, and crying that had been done.

"Emma, beautiful princess and guest, may I come in? I brought you a sandwich and soup from an Italian deli that just opened up in one of my hotels! Everything is completely authentic. Straight from Italy! It's downstairs in the kitchen waiting for you!"

Two thoughts went through my head at the same time: 1) go away you flamboyant and intrusive idiot, and 2) get in here because I could really use a hug—food too.

"Come on in." My voice still sounded so pitiful. Granted, trying to sing while choking on phlegm was possibly even more pathetic sounding. I sat up and watched as Tamaki bounced into the room, a toothy grin on his face that couldn't help but make me smile back at him, "Sorry. I look like a mess—correction, I am a mess."

"You are beautiful, intelligent, full of life. A worthy princess in my eyes."

"Tell that to that four-eyed lying douche bag." Tamaki sat down on the side of the bed and reached out one of his hands to cup my cheek and draw my gaze towards him.

"Now, Emma, that seems a little excessive considering I am sure that he already knows how wonderful you truly are. Kyoya is a jackass, its true, but he has his reasons for behaving the way he did." I opened my mouth to say something but Tamaki just waved a hand in front of my face to stop any words from coming out, "That doesn't mean he had an excuse to make you cry. No gentleman would ever consciously make a woman cry. Though I do know that the Kyoya who you spoke with this morning was not the Kyoya we both know and love."

"I figured that out already. I'm just confused. One minute Honey and Mori are telling me that Kyoya professed his love for me and the next he's telling me that I don't belong with him or in his world, telling me that I'm insincere and 'fake niceties and romance,' which is complete bullshit." It honestly didn't make sense. Every time I tried to think about it rationally or try and figure out if there could be a reason behind his words, the only answer my mind I could come up with was that he truly did not ever care for me—a contradiction to _everything_ I knew to be true in my heart. A contradiction to the _person_ I thought Kyoya was.

Could he really have fooled me so entirely?

"Do you think Kyoya honestly meant the words he said to you or was he trying to make a different point altogether?"

"You mean his famous doublespeak? I don't know. I guess he could have. It sure would be like him too." Damn this blond idiot. What was he getting at? If Kyoya wasn't being sincere, then that would mean he lied in order to lie in order to tell the truth. This may be too difficult to get my head around.

Tamaki curled his wrist towards himself and raised his hand into the air as if her were posing for a picture, "Other than Moi, you are the only person who can decipher his doublespeak. I think the answers you're looking for are hidden in your conversation this morning."

"You know something, don't you? You know why he's distancing himself from me." Tamaki chuckled and lowered his head slightly, giving me a smoldering sideways glance.

"I will tell you this much because if I tell you everything I know, Kyoya will find out and he will kill me, and the loss of my beauty would bring devastation to this world. Kyoya is not only in love with you—he is intoxicated by you, so much so that he would do anything to make sure that you are taken care of, even if that meant hurting you."

"So you are saying that there is something going on with Kyoya that is making him do all of these things?" So maybe I was right in suspecting it had something to do with his father naming him successor. Perhaps what Tamaki had said during the announcement that Kyoya had been forced to step into another frame was closer to the mark.

"Exactly. You wouldn't guess it normally, but Kyoya becomes the victim quite often, especially in affairs with his family."

"That I understand. Even so, if the victim wasn't Kyoya, no one would be able to stand the pain. He'll internalize it, won't hate anyone, and won't become angered by his surroundings. He'll even go so far as to hide everything under his cool composure so that no one will see how truly trapped or alone he feels. In the end, he'll fight back. He'll take everything and change it into power. That's just who he is."

"You're right." Tamaki nodded, taking my hands in his, "The only problem is that this time he can't fight."

"Then I'll fight in his place."

"See, I told you that you were a worthy princess." Tamaki squeezed one of my hands in his, bringing it to his lips.

"Thanks, Tamaki."

"You didn't hear this from me, but a particular white legal envelope might be good place for you to start." Tamaki winked at me before standing and walking towards the door. As he was about to exit, he turned back towards me, keeling on the floor, "Don't forget that I brought you lunch. Remember, a proper meal is the proper foundation for a gallant and chivalrous warrior of love!"

I heard the door click closed and couldn't contain my laughter. Honestly, one minute Tamaki was acting like the mature adult he was and then next he was an eight year old playing castle—what a moron.

I was indebted to him though. I almost let my mind win over my heart like I always did—running away instead of staying to fight. That was the scary thing about commitment, it didn't make sense. Rationality had no place in the affairs of the heart.

First things first—I have to find that envelope.

IIIII

A/N –

J: So, yeah, I didn't really get to the Host Club Reunion stuff this chapter. I was planning on it and then Kyoya decided that this was the best time to do what he felt needed to get done, and I felt myself following right along.

Kyoya: That is because you still treat me as if I am a construction of someone else's that exists solely outside of your mind and thought processes.

Emma: It's true. I'm your OC, and I don't even get treated as if you're my creator

J: You both are making me sound schizophrenic.

Kyoya: You are not?

J: Can it. I'm still mad at you for what you did to Emma!

Emma: How can you be mad at him when I'm not?

Kyoya: That is actually quite a relief, though if Emma does not hate me then that somewhat ruins my plans.

J: HAHAHAHAHA! Vengeance!

Emma and Kyoya: *glares*

J: Be gone! Anyways, I think that this will work better though. This way I don't have to write depressed Kyoya for very much longer because it's really draining.

Kyoya: That is because you show about as much emotion as a porcelain doll.

J: I said: Be Gone! Aside from all of these digressions that showcase my insanity, I do think that this slight change in my plans will work better and it will make the Host club reunion stuff more lighthearted because there won't be as much of an aura of doom and gloom, which is good for me and I hope will be good for you too. Review, review, review!

Emma: Oh, and for the cosplay thing, I was telling Sayaka and Renge that for the "Anime Couples cosplay" that Renge chose, Kyoya and I should cosplay as Light and MisaMisa from _Death Note_, respectively, since we both have notebooks, Kyoya is sadistic, and I annoy him profoundly. Sayaka thought that we should dress up as Sebastian(KO) and Grell(Me) from _Black Butler_ because Kyoya is demonic and I annoy him profoundly. I love both _Death Note_ and _Black Butler_, so I am conflicted. If anyone has a preference or a different suggestion, put it in your Review. My fangirlishness can't make the decision. I'm sure you'll understand completely.

J: You should have left when Kyoya did. Go away. In all seriousness, please forgive my momentary lapse of sanity and do indeed review—comments, suggestions, and possible solutions to Emma's cosplay plight are appreciated! See you in the next chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N – So, I have no idea what made this chapter so difficult to write. I think I've spent so long writing angsty stuff that the humor wasn't coming to me as readily as it usually does. Anyways, there were a few songs that kind of influenced the past few chapters including this one. Those would be "Let It Go" by Cavo (Kyoya's POV from last chapter) and "Everything Changed" by Staind (Kyoya's POV this chapter. I actually was going to feature this song in this chapter during the serious conversation that Kate and Kyoya have, but it didn't happen).

Okay, also, Kathrin Amendier, my OC from Semicolon Blues is featured in this chapter. You don't really need to know much about her to understand what is going on other than she taught Languages, specifically English, at Ouran Academy, she curses like a sailor, and Kyoya stayed with her for a week during the Ouran Sports completion due to the fact that he and Tamaki were not speaking, and for the purpose of Semicolon Blues, Tamaki had been trying to break into Kyoya's house to see him. She's probably the one adult that Kyoya actually trusts. Anyways, her being in this story stems from this idea that I have where my Ouran Fanfics are interconnected and form this whole sub-canon world of Ouran in my head. I hope it works.

Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

IIIII

I am not entirely sure if this is the best course of action. Kathrin Joy Hisugawa, formerly Kathrin Joy Amendier, was one of my former instructors at Ouran Academy, and I was planning on crashing in on her afternoon. There were a few pros to meeting seeing refuge at Mrs. Hisugawa's home.

Firstly, she was the type of person who rarely asked questions, was quick on the uptake, and knew how to say just enough, which were traits that neither my friends nor Emma possessed when combined. This was why I trusted her and felt comfortable enough to speak with her on my own.

Secondly, I was soaked and was in dire need of clothes. I would have driven to a store or called someone, but I had left both my wallet and cell phone on the couch.

However, there was a con to running for help from Mrs. Hisugawa: she would most likely make sadistic jokes at my situation before actually aiding me in my plight, if she even aided at all, while enjoying every moment where I would be lowering myself to ask for help from her. Despite this, however, I actually needed help from someone and my only other options were to go back to the Suoh estate, to the Ootori villa, or to Ouran Academy. All three of those options were possibilities, but they were not plausibilities.

So, here I was, standing at the front porch of the Hisugawa home writing and contemplating whether or not I should ring the doorbell or run.

"So are you going to knock on the door or are you going to continue to keep staring at the door like a fucking creepster?" That would be her now. I looked to the side where I caught a round face looking at me with pity in its green eyes from inside the home, "You know what, don't answer that. I'm gonna unlock the door. KURT!"

"Good grief, woman, you're closer than I am to the door." A man's voice could be heard just inside the door, which meant that Kurt Hisugawa was home. This would make the visit more tolerable.

"I have to pee. Get the door, old man." I could not make out all of the mumbling with the rain as background noise, but I was sure Mr. Hisugawa had said something about her being an old woman since she had the bladder of a sparrow, though I couldn't be sure.

"It is good to see that some things never change." I shrugged and entered the house, shaking his hand once inside.

"You look like a wet rat. What happened to you?" I heard the wet pat on my shoulder rather than felt it. I guess my body was more numb than I thought.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! You look hilarious _and_ pathetic! Hahaha. Thank you, you totally just made my day and the motivation I need to go finish what I was working on. Hahahahahaha!" Mrs. Hisugawa walked out of one room and into the next as she spoke. I sighed.

"Back to what you said before. I'm not entirely sure whether or not things staying the same is a good thing or not." Kurt folded his arms and lovingly looked at the room his wife had entered. It had always amused me how such a laid back and down-to-earth man as Kurt Hisugawa could live with let alone love someone as insane as Kate. Then again, I could say the same thing about Emma and me. _Could_ being the operative word at this point, "Anyways, why don't we get you a change of clothes. You must me cold. Come on"

"I appreciate it, Mr. Hisugawa. Is there anything that I can do for you since I barged in unannounced?" Kurt threw me a pair of track sweats. I already knew where the bathroom was, so I walked in and changed.

"First of all, you're way too old to call me Mr. Hisugawa. Call me Kurt. Also, since Kate's been trying to get you to call her Kate since you were sixteen, you should probably call her Kate. Second of all, there's this level on Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 that you can only access in multiplayer mode. Kate won't play with me, and I remember that you have a pretty good trigger finger from that week you stayed with us during that sports competition."

"Kate is not going to get angry with us like she did last time, will she?"

"Of course not, she's writing lesson plans, and she isn't pregnant this time. This means you're in, right? Alright!" At least playing a war game would take my mind off things for a while.

IIIII

1) Emiko Katsuragi—the second daughter of the chairman to a major Japanese banking and financing company. Her older brother stood to inherit the position of chairman; however, due to another banking company gaining more influence within Japan, the Katsuragi family has lost many investors and partners. This left Emiko to be the ultimate bargaining chip. It seems as if she grew tired of being the proverbial prized cow sent to auction, so she dropped out of college, hitched a plane to the States, and got a job at a temp agency as a secretary. Now she was being bartered once again—this time to Kyoya.

She wasn't very ambitious and had an intense love for Precious Moments figurines. Apparently she had been employee of the month at her job for the past three years, and she spent much of her free time was spent helping out at various animal shelters, soup kitchens, and orphanages. It nauseated me how nice she was.

Biggest flaw: Something about how pathetically faultless she seemed to scream "FAKE!" Aside from that, her name was too much like mine. Emiko looks like the Japanese version of Emma. Not cool.

2) Hide Fujimoto—Hide meant "fruitful," which was appropriate considering she had been married three times before and had five children. She was the Chief of Medicine at Johns Hopkins Training Hospital and came from a long line of doctors—her father was the chairman governing the boards of multiple Japanese medical schools.

She was incredibly intelligent, almost to the point where she could not communicate with anyone around her. There were no complaints about her professionally, but personally, she was so much of a femiNazi that she set the feminist movement back instead of forward.

Biggest flaw: Sexist bitch.

3) Parker Sutton—the eldest daughter of the current chairman of Sutton Technological Development, currently acting as her father's secretary. She would have been the acting CEO were she not on parole for hacking into government files. Her parole renders her unable to travel; therefore, her usefulness as heiress to a fortune 500 company that specializes is programming medical technology has been minimalized. Yet, it is due to her fathers' power that has kept her out of jail for longer than a year at a time.

Parker Sutton's criminal record shows a troubled adolescence. Most of her crimes had to do with hacking into companies or committing some type of corporate mischief, but she was most always released or given the shortest sentence possible.

Biggest flaw: The fact that she got caught means that her intellect only reaches so high. Honestly, if I were to have chosen to engage in the lawless behavior Miss. Sutton did, I wouldn't have gotten caught.

4) Josephina Spokes—the heiress to a medical supply distribution company. Nearly every piece of medical equipment shipped to hospitals in the United States come through the Spokes distribution centers and sent out on trucks owned by the Spokes Company. This was nearly a billion dollar industry. As the new CFO of Ootori U.S, the amount of money we would save as a company was immense.

Aside from the fact her last name ironically made reference to what her family did, it also made reference to the fact that she was employed as a trucker in her own company. Josephina had even been featured on the show _Ice Road Truckers_.

Biggest flaw: Ice. Road. Truckers. Need I say more?

5) Fatima Chandiramani—another Chief of Staff at a teaching hospital. Specifically, Miss Fatima was the Chief of Surgery at Brigham and Women's Hospital, the teaching hospital affiliated with Harvard Medical School. Her specialty was in neurosurgery, and most of her research was conducted in memory disorders. The Chandiramani family legacy is in the research facilities it has created in India and the United States. While Fatima chose to become a surgeon, she continues to support her two brothers' in continuing and funding the research of hospitals and universities across the globe.

In her spare time, Fatima dances with a dance troupe specializing in Bollywood dances; she also teaches these dances to women in the cancer ward at Brigham and Women's Hospital.

Biggest flaw: She was a Harvard graduate in the same year as Kyoya, and it seems that they also took a few classes together when Kyoya thought that taking pre-med classes would. Apparently, Fatima also knew Christopher very personally as she had done surgery on his mother, coincidentally, saving his mother's life. She was competition, and that was her flaw. That and the fact she was a dancer and, therefore, was more flexible than me.

Five. Five women. Their photos, hobbies, and professional connections were all contained in one white legal envelope hidden underneath the cushion of the couch. It was from this envelope that I learned two undeniable truths.

Firstly, Kyoya has been acting the way he has because he's being forced into an arranged marriage. Most likely Yoshio Ootori broke the news to Kyoya during the funeral, and somehow forced Kyoya into a corner. I knew that all of Ootori US's debt was controlled by Kyoya's father, and our main financial support came from the Ootori Group and their affiliates. Perhaps Yoshio was somehow blackmailing Kyoya with his company's future. It all made sense to me now. Why Kyoya couldn't fight back. He was really just trying to protect the two of us.

He probably figured that getting me to hate him by blatantly tossing me to the side would be easier for me—which leads me to my second point.

Secondly, since he was clearly doing everything he could to make this easier for me rather than himself, I'd put up a fight. If I eliminated all five of these prospective matches, I'd prove not only that I was far superior than any heiress, but I'd possibly also get Kyoya out of this situation or at least give him enough time to figure out a plan.

This was the first time I ever found anyone worth staying with. I sure as hell wasn't going to give up without a fight.

First things first: Due the fact that I was still upset about this morning, the fact that he had the nerve to lie to my face, and despite the fact he must be feeling horrible, I was going to pretend that I had not come to my epiphany, act like I hated him, and wait for him to come clean—as payback, of course.

IIIII

"No! Kate? Whyeeeeeeeeeeeee?"

"One of us needs to make lunch. One of us needs to pick up Lily from your sister's house. It only stands to reason that for either of those things to happen, the game needs to be shut off."

"You could have at least let us get to a checkpoint or the end of the level! Why do you hate me?" Kurt hung his head as he stood up and walked towards the door, mumbling as he slipped on his overcoat. Kate just crossed her arms and watched, the cord to the Xbox still clutched in her hand.

"It's wonderful how you show more concern about your video games than your eleven year old daughter. Your devotion to your family is the reason why I married you. Shit, it's your most lovable trait."

"Language, Kathrin. Language." Kurt grabbed his keys, walked back over to his wife, and kissed her on the forehead before hiking up his hood and exiting the building.

"Honestly. The only reason I don't play games with him is because he finds it fucking necessary to scream at the television, and Lily has a strong aversion to anything even remotely violent so she won't play with him either." Kate just rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen, taking out a ball of dough from the fridge, "It was probably a good thing for him that you showed up unannounced. You did this once before to me, remember. During that stupid Ouran Sports competition where you stayed with me for a week because you and Tamaki were fighting and he kept trying to break into your house, so you bailed. What's wrong this time?"

"I just needed a place where I could get a change of dry clothes. If it were not for Kurt's wish for me to join him, I would have left."

"Bzzzzzz. I'm sorry, but that was not the correct answer. The correct answer was 'I sought your divine wisdom, oh wise and wonderful Kate. Guide me with your astuteness.'" I sighed, got up, and walked over to the counter, sitting down in one of the stools. Her smug smile and piercing green eyes were making me incredibly uncomfortable, "Now, notebook, please."

"I will let you read this if you promise to be my translator on my business trip to Russia this summer. Unpaid translator, of course."

"Unpaid? What a fucking liberty, Kyoya Ootori. A fucking liberty…but I accept." I shook my head and sighed. This could be my undoing, but at least I earned unpaid labor.

IIIII

"Kyoya is being forced into an arranged marriage. I'm certain of these facts, but if you need more substantial proof, peruse these files." I had called a meeting of all of the Host club members and their wives, and we were all currently sitting around the dining room table eating the sandwiches and soup that Tamaki had brought home from his hotel, "I don't want anyone to let Kyoya know that we know. He nearly destroyed me this morning, and while I don't blame him and understand he made his decision in order to protect me, I want _him_ to be the one to come clean and admit that he lied to me, which means I am going to also act like I know nothing—like I'm incredibly angry with him."

"Isn't that kind of mean, Emma. I mean, Kyoya's been going through a lot lately. Maybe he deserves a break." Natasha might be right about that. All of the physical pain he had endured because of me, Yuuichi's death, and now this arranged marriage thing made for one hell of a horrible month. It's why I couldn't be entirely angry with him. However, being angry and getting even were two entirely different things.

"I'm all for Emma's plan. Kyoya acted like an asshole to her, so she should deal with it as she sees fit. Yeah, I feel bad for him, but this'll be good for him. If he can't be honest with her then he's never going to be honest with himself."

"Sayaka's right." Mori threw a shoulder casually around his wife's shoulder and took a bite out of a sandwich, his expression unchanging. So cool.

"Emma! When I told you about the envelope, I wanted you to help Kyoya not make him more upset! He's going to find out that I told you. He's going to kill me. My life is over. So begins the long dark night of my soul!" Tamaki had been sitting in the corner rocking back and forth and biting on his thumb, worried tears running down his cheek. Another person who was exhibiting a wealth of emotion was Renge.

"So beautiful! Love torn apart by the tyrannical father and the brave princess willing to fight for her prince. I'm inspired by you, oh valiant one. You are a mangaka's dream. My muse! I could eat three bowls of rice!"

"I also think that this will be good for Kyoya-sempai. He's always enjoyed the competition in his family and with his father, but this time the expectations on Kyoya-sempai are affecting his life more than they ever have before. It doesn't give him the right to do this on his own though." Haruhi had been eating and going over papers in a folder the entire morning. Her words made Tamaki look up from his corner for the first time, locking his violet eyes with her hazel ones.

"That's funny, Haru-chan. You used to have the same problem." Honey grabbed a cookie from a plate in the middle of the table and began to munch.

"I'm an independent person and do things by myself because I don't think of doing it another way. It's who I am. Kyoya-sempai's different though." Haruhi was right about that. Independent didn't do Kyoya's decision making justice. Tamaki was exactly right when he said to me earlier this morning that Kyoya forces himself to play the victim—the martyr. At least, that's how it was with this situation.

"We've all heard Kyoya-sempai say that it doesn't matter whether or not he is happy. He's such a jerk for still thinking that way. Doesn't he realize that doing things this way just makes things harder for everyone?" Hikaru was sitting in the chair next to me, and as he spoke, he balled his fists tightly on the table..

"It's only harder because we don't want anyone to get hurt. One of us has already been hurt by this," Kaoru, sitting in the chair across from his twin, focused his amber eyes fixed on me, "The problem is that when the Host club makes a plan, we see it through and everyone is happy in the end. If we help Emma, we will have to hurt Kyoya-sempai. If we help Kyoya-sempai, we'll hurt Emma. Personally, helping Emma sounds like more fun."

"What do you think, Tono?" Hikaru turned around in his chair to look at Tamaki who was still hunched on the floor, though the tears had abated.

I looked around the table—everyone was looking at Tamaki. Despite all of the insanity and fun times that happened when these people were together, I had a feeling that moments like these—finding solutions to life's challenges—were why they were all still friends.

"Kyoya's succession of his father and an arranged marriage doesn't just mean that Emma loses him" Tamaki stood up, walked over to the table so that he was behind Haruhi's chair, and placed his hands on her shoulders, "We would all lose him. He'd go right back to that cage of passive acceptance and loneliness he was in before meeting all of us. None of us would be able to reach him anymore. If Emma thinks that she can stop that from happening, then I trust her with all my heart."

"It all seems pretty hopeless to me, but if there is even a small chance that we can prevent this from happening, I'm in." Hikaru brushed his bangs from his face and gave me devious toothy grin, one that I caught Kaoru making as well, "Besides, like Kaoru said, helping Emma sounds like it'll be fun."

"If I'm going to lose him in the end, I want to be able to say that I tried. I have to believe in the man that I love—even if I can never have him. So, thank you all for understanding." I stood up, grabbed the envelope from the table, and headed upstairs to get ready.

If I could get Kyoya to admit he lied to me and tell me about the arranged marriage, it would mean that he still cared about me. I'd be able to use that against him. Tonight I would act as if I hated him. Knowing Kyoya, it'd probably give him the satisfaction of knowing that his plan had worked. At the same time, he would probably be disappointed that his plan had worked so well. Maybe he'd second guess himself and how much I cared about him. I could use that vulnerability to my advantage.

IIIII

"Dear God, baby Jesus, you are a fucking imbecile!"

"That fact has already been established." Kate had finished looking over this notebook while I lay on the couch.

It was quite unsettling, but in the event that she had some different advice then Tamaki had for me, it was worth the risk. Besides, I had been looking for a translator for my business trip in Russia. Cutting costs wherever possible would be beneficial, and the Hisugawa's usually spent a week with me in the U.S. every summer anyways. Besides, if I was married by then, I would probably need a vacation with someone who knew me.

"I can't even, wow, just wow. How did you ever decide on doing something so epically vicious? I've been convinced since I met you that you were the spawn of Satan, but at least Satan had a legitimate and rational excuse for his behavior!"

"This is why, as you read, I seriously debated coming here. To be honest, the prospect of dry clothing was the only thing that swayed my decision."

"After what you did to that poor girl, you deserve the chafing! Why don't you just say 'fuck it,' take Emma, and run away to Canada to live with the moose?" I sat up.

"I wish it were that simple. Running from this would only make things worse"

"Let me be completely frank with you, Kyoya. Life is a bitch who gets her jollys off by stabbing people repeatedly with her stilettos. You were my best student, you graduated valedictorian from Ouran Academy, and now, at the age of twenty-eight you have a doctorate from Harvard, you are the CEO of a medical company that has overshot every expectation for it while still in its infancy, and you are now the heir to the entire Ootori legacy. Unfortunately, that means you have expectations. It means that you are trapped, and this time there might _not_ be a way out. Yeah, that means you might never be happy again in your personal life or for the rest of your life."

"Thank you. So, this is what your limitless wisdom provides? Very inspiring. I am so glad I came here. The fog has been lifted."

"I'm trying to help you. Don't give me sass you little shit." Kate got up and sat next to me, pushing my shoulder with her own. "Look, Kyoya, if I understand that you are trapped, what's to stop Emma from understanding it too? If this girl is as feisty and intelligent as your words describe her as, she would probably react to this situation by understanding. Of course she'd be angry at first, but she would get it. You have to include her in this decision regardless of whether or not there is no hope for a happily ever after. If you love her, you have to give her the respect she deserves, which means you have to let her decide whether she wants to hate you or whether she's willing to just be friends. The point is that you can't do this on your own, and you shouldn't expect yourself to."

"Kate, I have no idea what to do." Saying it out loud made me realize how pathetic I was, mostly because it was probably the most truthful I had been about this whole situation. Without warning I was being pulled towards Kate, her arms nearly crushing me in an embrace, "Kate…can…not…breathe…"

"Sorry. Shit. My bad. Stupid motherhood created a fucking emotional imbalance and makes me weepy. Don't judge me." The timer on the stove went off and Kate leapt up to take care of the food in the oven.

I looked down at my watch: it was 1:30. There was only an hour before we had all planned on meeting at Ouran Academy, which meant that I needed to figure out at plan. Kate had said the same thing that Haruhi had said to me this morning, albeit Haruhi made her point more painfully. I guess Tamaki had said the same thing as well.

I still did not want Emma to know about this, but since I had run into Tamaki, Haruhi, and the twins this morning, it was only a matter of time before Tamaki either voluntarily or forcibly told them what was going on. This also meant that there was a high probability that Emma also knew.

Altogether this meant that it was not that I did not have the ability to do this alone as Kate had suggested. Now, the issue was that no one would leave me alone at all.

IIIII

I made for one sexy orange tabby cat. Yes, I was regretting that I ate anything today because it was so incredibly difficult to breathe in this spandex suit, but the sex appeal and fluffy tail made it bearable. The only thing that made it harder to breathe was that nearly every ten minutes Natasha made a round around the room and pulled everyone into one of her debilitating moe hugs.

"I am so excited! You have no idea!" The sudden voice sounding directly into my ear made me jump in the air.

"Christopher, would you please turn down the volume of your excitement. Why are you even here? Not here-here obviously—but talking in my ear."

"Well, Mr. Ootori actually arranged this before the two of you left. I wanted to be a part of the action, and I can translate for you. He doesn't have to pay me extra either." I shrugged. It made sense. I didn't even know he spoke Japanese!

"MOMMY!" I ignored Christopher's laughter in my ear and stood up from the couch as I heard Tamaki's scream. Kyoya had just walked through the door, completely soaked through and dripping on the floor.

"You're late, Kyoya-sempai." Both of the twins said at the same time, placing their backs together and folding their arms. Natasha's idea to dress them and Renge like russet foxes really was effective. It made them look more sly, which was perfect for my plan.

"Honestly. He just disappears this morning and doesn't arrive here until now without any explanation. What a dick move. Just saying." Sayaka slowly walked towards Kyoya. Her voice was slightly muffled due to the beak she had strapped around her face, but she looked nice. The blue and yellow feathered monstrosity actually looked like a fashionable gown made for some rich actress nominated for an Oscar.

"Kyoya! Where did you go all day? You left your wallet and phone at home so there was no way of contacting you. What if you had gotten in an accident and died? What if you drowned in a puddle? What if…"

"Tamaki, we only have fifteen minutes before people are going to start showing up. Kyoya-sempai, your cosplay is in the back room. You need to hurry up." Haruhi came out of the changing room followed by Mori and Honey, the three of them ushering out Sophie and the Morinozuka brood. If I had to be honest with myself, Honey and Natasha made adorable rabbits, but Haruhi stole the spotlight. She had on a golden brown leotard with fluffy legwarmers and elbow length gloves, a cute little tail, and floppy ears. It was all I could do to still keep my face in an angry expression and not 'sqeeee' while running forward and glomping Haruhi.

"Emma, what is going on? I feel like I am missing something, and its beginning to make me really uncomfortable." Christopher said.

"You're the one who is supposed to be translating for me, remember." I whispered, trying to be a discreet as possible and keep myself from laughing. I was supposed to be acting angry at Kyoya—laughing would doom my plan, "Here's the ten second rundown. Kyoya and I fell in love, we got together, he became head of the Ootori group, he broke up with me because he's being forced into an arranged marriage and doesn't know that I know."

"I knew it! I totally knew that you two were going to hit it off. Remember your first day. I told you that I thought you and Mr. Ootori would either get along too well or kill one another. I guess I was right. What're you going to do?"

"I'll tell you later." In my attention to answering Christopher's question, I hadn't noticed that Kyoya was standing in front of me.

"Emma, would you mind joining me in the other room? I have a few things I would like to say before this evening continues." It was now or never.

"Hiiiiiicccccccc," I was dressed like a cat, might as well make the most of the costume. Kyoya just looked at me with one eyebrow raised before pushing up his glasses.

"Smooth. I'm sure that was the best way to deal with things. I'm not even there, and I feel bad for him." Why did I think that this was going to be easy? The fact that I wasn't really angry with him made doing this harder than I had expected, so did the fact that he still looked so sad.

"Shut-up, Christopher. You're being a distraction." I ignored Christopher's grumbles when I saw a few women enter the music room.

Tamaki had mentioned earlier that not all of the guests would be able to come every night, and we had already figured out who would be here most nights. I had already prepared myself to not participate much.

"Welcome beautiful princesses! It has been so long since we have all been together; however, the years we have spent apart have only served to make your brilliance shine even brighter and my heart long even stronger. As always, the Host club members are here for your entertainment." I ignored Christopher's giggles of surprise at Tamaki's words and walked forward to shake the hands of the women who had entered the room.

Pretty soon, everyone was sitting around tables and on couches catching up and chatting with one another. It seemed as if quite a few of these girls had kept tabs on the Host club members that they had fantasized about. I walked over to where Haruhi, Tamaki, and Sophie were sitting.

"She is adorable! She looks so much like you, Tamaki-sempai! Oh, how sweet." A woman with incredibly long and wavy light brown hair said as she picked up Sophie who let out a small 'woof.'

"Kawaii!" All of the girls surrounding the three of them said at the same time.

"Who would have thought that my own daughter would steal my guests? It's embarrassing!" Tamaki crossed his arms, looking over at Sophie who stuck out her tongue at her father—all of the guests seated around the Suoh family laughed. Haruhi just grabbed Tamaki by the neck and pulled him down into a kiss. He flushed red while the fangirl squeals chorused.

"I've been so lonely since Kaoru's gotten married. It's like he's forgotten all about me." Hikaru dramatically looked away from Kaoru, covering his mouth with a hand.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru. You know that you'll always be my first love. Please forgive me, Hikaru. Please! Hikaru!" Kaoru grabbed his brother by the shoulders and forced Hikaru to face him, one tear slowly running down his cheek.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled sorrowfully as he pulled Kaoru towards him in an extremely emotional embrace, "I'll never let you go again."

"Maybe it's because I'm not there with you guys, but I'm pretty sure that I have no idea how Mr. Ootori survived these people throughout high school." Christopher had a point. Thankfully I did get to see how they complemented one another outside of this Host club thing. I really don't think I had mentally prepared myself for all of this.

"Sayaka." I heard Mori's low growl, so I turned from where I was standing behind the twincest-fest over to where Honey was being fussed over by Natasha and some guests. Mori was trying to get his wives attention while more female guests were chasing around three of the Morinozuka children. Sayaka was holding the youngest but her attention was focused on the twins.

"Mori, stop it. There's yaoi going on. They're _your_ guests. _You _talk to them." Sayaka was a true yaoi fangirl. It was inspiring.

"Emma! Come over here for a second." I looked over towards the opposite side of the room where Tamaki was waving me over. I shrugged and jogged over, "These lovely princesses had a question for Kyoya, but since he is still changing I figured that you might be able to answer them."

"Sure. Yeah. Definitely." I sighed and sat down at a table. I had brought Kyoya's laptop with me, so I opened it up as two women sat down with me, "So, sorry that Kyoya isn't out here yet. You must be his guests."

"Actually, Kyoya-kun didn't always entertain guests. Most of us just admired him from afar and waited for him to have some Host club merchandise." A woman with long black hair said in English—thankfully-grinning sweetly as she looked at me.

"That's actually what we wanted to ask you about. We figured that you were the one who came with Kyoya-sempai because you're carrying around a notebook." The other woman with short brown hair at the table commented. Both of these women were looking at me quite expectantly.

"Well, ladies, we are actually going to be selling two different photography collections. If you look here on the screen, you will see the 'Best Of' photography collection. This nine by fifteen book showcases the photos of the Host club that were sold out due to high demand while you princesses were in high school. Each club member has a section in the 'Best Of' photography collection. The second photography collection entitled 'Everyone With Somebody to Love' will not be available for preview for a few more weeks as it will contain pictures from this week, but if you pre-order now, we will not only discount this photo collection, we will also throw in the doujinshi _Moe Moe Ouran Diaries: The Reunion_ for free."

"Please, sign me up for everything!" The woman with the black haired girl said, pulling out a credit card from her purse. Pretty soon I had tons of these women coming up to me, throwing plastic and cash at me.

"I would have turned tail and hid if I was being mobbed by a bunch of crazy fangirls. That's why you are one of a kind Emma. Besides, you're going to be Kyoya's new CFO when I'm transferred to San Diego. It's good to know that my shoes will be adequately filled." Christopher noted in my ear as I continued to collect money and present my sales pitch over and over again.

Thankfully, the ebb of raging hormones abated when tea and cake was served. I closed the laptop cover and stood up, looking around the room for Kyoya. He should have come out by now. I looked from couch to couch searching for someone in a black cat suit with a black fluffy vest, tail, ears, and notebook—no Kyoya.

There was no way he would ignore these festivities. He wouldn't admit it directly, but he had been looking forward to them.

"Man. I forgot how much work being a Host was. I feel like it was a lot easier when I was dressed as a guy." Haruhi walked up to my side and stretched her arms in the air, "Emma, is there something wrong?"

"Kyoya hasn't come out of the changing room. I'm kind of worried that my hissing at him may have made things worse instead of better. Come with me to check on him." I didn't even give her a chance to say no as I stalked off to the room Kyoya had gone in to change.

"Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi questioned as we opened the door. The light was off—oddly. Haruhi had gone over to the wall to turn on the light and as soon as the light went on, I panicked.

"KYOYA!" Kyoya was still in his wet clothes, collapsed on the floor. I knelt beside him and lowered an ear to his mouth—his breathing was incredibly shallow. I placed a hand on his forehead.

"Haruhi, Emma, where did you two disappear…Kyoya!" Tamaki bolted to my side and knelt down as well. Christopher kept trying to talk to me, but I just disconnected the feed.

"He has a fever." I couldn't help but be panicked, and I had tossed my notebook aside for a little bit to deal with the issue at hand.

Tamaki helped me get Kyoya into dry clothes, laying him on the couch. Thankfully I always kept a first aid kit with me, including a glucose monitor. Since Tamaki was the one freaking out the most, I had ordered him to go get some water and a hand towel while I took a sample of Kyoya's blood pressure. It was low—frighteningly low.

"I told him that he shouldn't have driven on that motorcycle in the rain." Tamaki said as soon as he came back, pacing back and forth. We had all heard some commotion outside, but it sounded as if the other club members were handling the fans well, "I shouldn't have let him leave."

"Tamaki, don't blame yourself. You're not the one who told him to get out—I am." He had looked sick this morning too. I remembered. I was about to ask him how he felt when everything went to hell.

"Emma, I…" I knew that Tamaki was trying to be helpful, but he wasn't. It was a good thing that Haruhi was here because she grabbed her husband by the hand and steered him out of the room.

"Kyoya." I took him by the hand. His hands were freezing and clammy, just like they were this morning, "I can't see any of those crazy envelope chicks doing this for you."

"Did the loud and obnoxious moron leave or is he still pacing someone where behind me?"

"Holy shit!" My heart stopped suddenly in surprise. I took in a few deep breaths. Kyoya could barely open his eyes, but that didn't stop him from laughing at me—though the laughs were interrupted by coughs. However, his laughter and my shock was not really what worried me at this moment, "Uh, Kyoya…how much did you just hear?"

"Something about 'crazy envelope chicks.' I am sorry you had to find out from someone other than me. Can you ever forgi…" He couldn't finish his sentence due to a raging fit of coughing.

"How about we talk about this tomorrow when you aren't about to cough up a lung?" I caught a small smile light up his face as he nodded and let his eyes close. His hand clasped tighter onto mine, and I kept it enclosed in his, laying down my head so that my cheek was touching the back of his cold hand.

This just strengthened my resolve. Things were going well. I was not going to let him go, even if it was only for now.

IIIII

A/N – Okay, so, Death Note cosplay and Black Butler cosplay are tied as of right now. If you haven't put in a bid, I do need the help to make the decision. Currently I am leaning towards Black Butler, but I still want my readers' opinion.

Anyways, review please! I'll see you all in the next chappie!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N – So I didn't think I would actually have enough material to make these last host club chapters last this long, which meant that this would have been a shorter fic and we would have spent much less time with the actual host club. I didn't want things to be just silly filler type stuff, and I wanted to stay within the time frame since they are supposedly writing this down, both of them write down nearly everything and everywhere they are, and everyone loves the host club together.

This means that this chapter has some plot and no club cosplay…the next chapter will. If this bothers anyone let me know!

Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

Anyways, please review!

IIIII

Kyoya had been sleeping since we brought him home from getting an IV at his brother's hospital. I was actually impressed with how efficient Akito was as a doctor as well as with how much the nurses, staff, and patients respected him. I was also surprised that while I went to make a phone call to Tamaki, Akito didn't leave Kyoya's side. I even caught him tenderly—lovingly, even—brush his brother's bangs to the side.

Once I brought Kyoya home, I used all the strength I could muster to pull the sofa over to the side of the bed so that I could sit in vigil at his bedside. I'd stayed up with him while doing some work for the business,

Even while sleeping, Kyoya looked like he was having a rough time. His eyes were darting around underneath his eyelids, and his breathing was rapid but shallow. Unfortunately, his fever had only gone down a little bit—not that you could tell considering how cold his skin was and how much his arms were shivering.

"Kyoya. Wake up." I leaned forward and shook his shoulder.

"You better have a good excuse for waking me up because if you do not then I will not hesitate from coughing on you. Then you will feel as if you are lying in a freezer and have swallowed a handful of needles" Kyoya's eyes opened a small sliver. He tried to glare at me but was stopped by a fit of coughs.

"You better have a good excuse for lying to me because if you don't then I'll not hesitate to smother you with a pillow. Then you will not feel anything—ever." In order to make good on my threat I pursed my lips and picked up one of the pillows off of the couch, holding it in front of me.

"That is a little dramatic, is it not?" Kyoya attempted to push himself up, but all that succeeded in doing was begin another torrent of coughing. I hung my head and sighed before standing up and putting the pillow behind his back and helping him sit up.

"This is a little pathetic, don't you think?" I pointed at him, uttering a small laugh as I sat back down and crossed my legs. He reached over towards the bedside table and grabbed his glasses, setting them on his face and pushing them up the bridge of his nose with his finger before letting out a horribly indecent sneeze, "Scratch that—very pathetic." I grabbed a box of Kleenex I had brought with me from downstairs and held it out to him.

"Are you going to continue repeating me?" He begrudgingly accepted the tissue and blew his nose, "Besides, it is not as if you have never been sick before."

"Oh, that's not only what I meant by _pathetic_. I meant the combination of you not trusting me enough to tell me the truth and trying to deal with everything by yourself so that you make yourself sick—that kind of pathetic." I had brought up a cup of coffee for him, so I handed the cup to him, letting him take a sip before picking up the white legal envelope from my side and throwing it on top of his lap.

"It was Tamaki who told you."

"Give me a little bit of credit. I already had suspected that you were hiding something from me. Tamaki merely helped me focus on figuring out what I had already known and off of how much pain you put me through. You were using your words to cover up what you truly meant."

"Oh?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow and took another sip from his coffee. Making me explain things for him would mean he wouldn't have to—saving face and saving his pride.

"Firstly, when you said that I didn't belong in your world and couldn't exist there, you were referring to familiar expectations. In your world, you could never be free to mary me, and if you could, it would mean that I would be just as trapped as you. Secondly, when you said that I was 'faking niceties and romance,' it wasn't because that was the truth but was what you wanted. You were telling me to become insincere about my feelings for you; at the very least, you were telling me to forget those feelings ever existed. I figured out as much on my own. Finding the envelope just served to clarify your motivation."

"That is an intriguing notion in its own way; however, I never actually intended to say either of those things with my words, purposefully or otherwise. I only meant to hurt you. For that, I am sorry."

"Kyoya, you know that you could have just been honest with me about how you were feeling. Why didn't you let me take care of you? You didn't have to do all of this alone." Kyoya took another sip of the coffee I had made for him. The color was beginning to return to his cheeks, most likely due to the coffee.

"I am used to doing everything alone. After my mother passed away, I was always alone. Fuyumi and Akito were around more often when I was a child because they were still in school; however, past the age of ten I rarely saw them. Fuyumi would come around quite often, but that did not matter. I had already made up my mind to put up a façade for the world to see. Choosing to do everything myself was easier, especially considering that I viewed my classmates as people to manipulate in order to achieve position. Tamaki came along and introduced to me a world I had never experienced. I finally could lower many of the walls I had built, but I found that doing things alone was not only comfortable and gave me the ability to gain many things. Even more than that, it allowed me to safeguard the people I care for. I thought I could protect you."

"Well, you thought wrong. Who are you to decide what is good for me and what isn't? Yeah, when I watch you marry some rich stranger, it might seem _easier_ to hate you rather than still love you, but that's my decision to make. Not yours." Kyoya looked at me, blinked a few times, and then tossed back his head and let out the most horrific raspy laugh followed by a sequence of mucus rattling coughs. I handed him another tissue for him to spit into, and he just handed it back to me, "Attractive. Very attractive."

I took the balled up mucus catcher between two fingernails and let it fall into the trash can that was on the other side of the dresser.

"Again, like you have not been sick before?" He laugh/coughed again, taking another sip of his coffee and letting out a deep breath, "You are right; I should have discussed this with you from the beginning, but that does not change how I feel about this situation."

"So, what happens now then?" I asked. Kyoya pushed up his glasses, took another sip of coffee, and then patted the empty space in the bed next to him. I couldn't help but smile at him as I climbed over his legs and took a place on the bed, crossing my legs together.

"It is simple. We finish the week here and enjoy the time left with everyone and with one another. That was my original plan all along, even though the moron believed that plan to be cruel. Currently we still have four more nights of the Host Club reunion, so our guests should be the main priority. It would be best to act as normal as possible around everyone, to act like we did when we first arrived."

"I meant, what happens with us?"

"You will continue your duties as my CFO provided Ootori U.S. does not suddenly collapse. I will act as both CEO of Ootori U.S. and as the successor to my father. That means you will technically be acting as CEO considering the heightened amount of time I will have to spend abroad, which may be fortunate for the two of us considering I will most likely be married as soon as possible according to my father's wishes." He hacked again. It was really painful to see him looking so pathetic, but I think the most painful part was that I could tell that he was suffering too—possibly even more than I was.

"That is just so disgusting! If those five women in that envelope are the ones you narrowed the search down to, I can't imagine how bad the women before were. It's like indentured servitude." He nodded, another few coughs escaping, "Do you think that we could get away with me being your mistress? On the outside, I'd be the coworker that follows you and your wife to parties, fading into the background behind the beautiful heir and heiress and working side by side with you during the day. Then the 'business trip' comes and we have our passionate love affair. It might be a good compromise."

"There is no compromise in that. Being unfaithful is not something I could do, and if I were forced to be married, I would be expected by both my family and her family to consummate that marriage and produce an heir. That would mean that I would be unfaithful to both you and my wife. Not to mention that it would be an incredible risk, and I prefer to not fight battles I know I cannot win."

"Dammit, I figured as much." I let out a deep breath, my lips buzzing, "I know this might be the stupidest question to ask, but will you be happy? Will you ever be happy?" I knew what he was going to say. That is why that was such a stupid question, and I knew I would hate his answer because it would reek of hopelessness.

"To be honest…" Here we go.

"Whether you're happy or unhappy has nothing to do with it, right?"

"No. Actually. I was going to say: to be honest, I know that I will not be happy, but I can become happy, which has _everything_ to do with it. Even though I am unhappy, I am going to make damn sure that you are. I could be happy if I knew that you were living your life to its fullest. That is why, while I am sorry about what I did to you, I do not regret it. I still believe that you hating me would be the best for you. This is why I want you to promise me that you will forget me. Run away, Emma. Run away from me and this hell." Kyoya reached out his hand and grabbed mine, squeezing gently. I knew that he was looking out for me, but I just could not accept this. I could not accept the fatalistic sadness I could see in his eyes.

"I never thought that running away would ever be difficult for me, and even though I know that would be the easiest—I don't want to. The irony is that the one time I don't want to run away is the one time where I'll end up in pain, but I can deal with that because I have no motivation to go back to always running away. I hurt so many people because I couldn't commit to anything, leaving them to deal with the loss all by themselves while I hid in my safe, painless world. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I left you to deal with the hurt all by yourself. I am a part of this now, and you are not going to get rid of me even if I only remain your day-late-friend.

"I am sorry, Emma. Truly I am. Right now you may think that fighting is your best option. I know that if I could fight back I would do so instantly, but I cannot. I will not let you fight a fight that you cannot win. Maybe you do not feel like forgetting about me now, but give it a little time and you will see that this is the best deal for you. Regardless of that fact, I am still sorry."

"You know what Kyoya. I don't accept your apology. You may not be able to fight for me, but I sure as hell can fight for you. So you better be prepared for me to treat you as I always have because I still love you, and I'm not going to let you go that easily." Kyoya was about to say something, but he stopped himself short as he reached his hand up to his head, blinking rapidly. The coffee was kicking in. Just about time too.

"Emma," He looked down from the coffee cub to me, back at the coffee cup and then to me again, "Is there something else in this drink other than coffee?"

"Hazelnut flavored Kahlua." Kyoya was a lightweight. He was also an honest drunk, which meant that his mouth would be loosened even if he only sustained a buzz. A liqueur would do exactly that.

"You did this on purpose!" Kyoya tried to yell as he pointed at me, only forcing himself to begin hacking.

"Of course I did. How else was I going to get you to be truly honest with me. Alcohol is like truth serum with you. I left you sober enough to know what you were saying but intoxicated enough so that I wouldn't have to dispel any ambiguities."

"You are despicable. You are an incredibly evil woman. Manipulative and malicious."

"I've been able to hone my skills by trying to outsmart you. So you should blame yourself, really. If it makes you feel any better, you can count this as payback for you keeping me out of the loop and yelling at me yesterday. " Kyoya just pushed up his glasses, the lenses glinting and hiding the expression of his eyes. Perhaps I would take that as my cue. I leaned forward on the bed and laid a kiss on Kyoya's forehead, "Well, I told Renge that I would help her come up with some scripts to go along with the cosplay she chose for this evening, so I am going to leave. You need to get some sleep to try and knock some of this cold out before tonight."

"Hmn." Leaping off of the bed over Kyoya's legs, I grabbed the empty coffee cup from him and yanked the pillow supporting his back out from behind him so that he was forced to lay down.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here's your notebook back. Be glad that I rescued it from rabid fangirls who were crowding into the changing room to make sure that you were okay—their moe senses tingling." I grabbed Kyoya's black notebook from my purse and threw it on the bed, before exiting the room, closing the door firmly behind me, leaning back on the door.

Of course, now I was going to start crying. It made it so much harder to fight knowing that he wanted me to do something else, and knowing that fighting would be much more difficult than running. I had to do this though. I had made up my mind, and I was not going to give up while there was still a chance, even a minute one.

IIIII

I have done many difficult things in my life, but this definitely ranks among the top five.

"Wrong! You are WRONG, Kyoya! Seriously! Hey, why are you dragging that notebook out. Put it away so we can get your character right!" Renge was standing over me, her arms folded and relaxing on her gigantic stomach and her eyes glaring daggers. She, Emma, and Sayaka had met this morning to discuss specific scripts for the cosplay that Renge had chosen for this evening's theme: anime couples.

Sayaka had to teach this morning, so it was left up to Renge and Emma to put us all through 'training' that they deemed necessary to complete this cosplay. Yes, I would do whatever it took for us to profit from this idiotic reunion, but cosplaying as _any_ anime character serve that purpose regardless of whether or not we were in character, would it not?

"Kyoya, just say it again. Once you master the line both in English and Japanese we can move on to someone else. It isn't that difficult." Emma was also standing in front of me with her arms crossed.

"I understand the linguistic humor behind the character's words, but I still think that this is a waste of my time. Besides, were you not the one who told me that I should spend the day in bed? If I continue to trill line after line for you, it is only going to send me into another coughing spasm, further adding to the ridiculousness of your request." I just want to go back to sleep. I have never felt less like being around people in my entire life. The desire to go curl up underneath the covers was not only due to the feeling that my lungs has been run over by a truck but also was aided by the resolve Emma was displaying in her senseless fight.

To be honest, it would have been much easier on me if she were to hate me and treat me as if I were simply scum. Returning to a sense of normalcy so quickly made me uneasy.

"Kyoya-sempai, just say the line. I have case briefs to write, and they won't let me go until you say the line." Haruhi was staring at me with her board brown eyes that said 'this is a waste of my time and I have better things to do.' She had given me that same look during club activities and Tamaki's not-so-brilliant extracurricular ideas during high school. I understood and sympathized with her sentiments. This _was_ a waste of time, and I _did_ have better things to do. Sleeping being one of them.

"Don't forget the British accent when you say it in English!" Renge and Emma screamed at the same time, both of them pointing at me before realizing that they had sad and done the same thing and bursting out into a giggling fit. Otaku's were horrible people. Disgusting really.

"Don't you think you've put him through enough? He already can play a demon well enough just by being himself." I looked over at Tamaki, deciding to let his subtle attack at my character slip so that I could redirect my gaze towards Emma in order to glare at her.

"My array of hacks and wheezes should earn me exemption from this." For emphasis I began to cough. Truly, I hated being ill. I was rarely ever ill. What was worse was the knowledge that I did this to myself by spending all day yesterday as a walking puddle. That coupled with the extensive amount of stress I have been under put me in this position.

"Kyoya, my dear, sweet, Kyoya," Emma came closer to me and sat down on my lap. I rolled my eyes and rearranged my arms so that I could effectively write and attempt to ignore her presence at the same time, "you are mistaking me for someone with a heart."

I really, _truly_, want to go back to bed.

"Kyoya-sempai has a point. No one else has as script to work off of. The only person who you gave any instruction to was Mori-sempai, and that was only so he would talk more and put up a fight when Sayaka tries to molest him rather than whisk her away into a closed room. Besides, all of our characters have _something_ to do with our host type anyways. All that matters is our ability to do what we normally do in different cosplay, which we're professionals at anyways." Emma finally got off of my lap in order to focus all of her attention on Kaoru. She was about to say something when Renge wobbled over to her husband.

"Kaoru, hunny, so what you're really saying is that you don't like my idea for cosplay?" Renge suddenly pulled out a large white war fan from somewhere and proceeded to force Kaoru into a corner of the room.

"Kyoya-sempai! Help me! Say the line! Just do it for Christ sake!" Kaoru's pained screams got my attention as Renge used the fan to bash in her husband's head. I was reminded of that time when Nekozawa-sempai had come to us for help in becoming the princely big brother of his sister's dreams.

"Mother, have mercy on our child!" I rolled my eyes at Tamaki's nonsense. Apparently Kaoru's face mattered more than my pride. That was understandable considering that if this did not stop soon, tonight's profit had a possibility of being stunted as marring his face would infringe on the investment placed in his face by our customers.

"If I say the line, can I go back to bed?" Renge and Emma turned towards me, the war fan being held merely centimeters away from Kaoru's nose. The two Otaku moved towards me almost in slow motion, the horrible glimmer of a fangirl in their eyes. I could do this if it meant I did not have to fight to keep my eyes open…and breathe.

"I think that I can agree to that compromise." Emma said, pulling up a chair and straddling it backwards, her arms crossed on the back of the chair. She looked over at Renge who nodded and let the fan fall to her side. I caught Kaoru mouth a "thank you" to me. He would owe me later.

"I am simply one hell of a butler." I only said it twice, once in Japanese and once with a very horrible British accent, but that was all it took. I had stepped on a landmine filled with something far more deadly than gunpowder—fangirl squeals.

"Can I go back upstairs now?" This was exactly the reason I was glad that my guests were content to stare at me from afar and only approached me to see if I had something to sell to them. I took a few seconds to let out a chain of coughs, but no one had answered my question. Tamaki was leaning over Kaoru, helping him stop his nose from bleeding. Haruhi was conspicuously absent. She probably escaped during the fangirl chaos. I should do the same.

"He has no concept of the British accent, so we should cut that. Daisuke Ono would be proud! Not as sultry, but definitely as strong." Emma had a terrifying grin on her face as she reached out to grab Renge's hands in her own.

"But he sounds almost identical as J. Michael Tatum from the Dub. It's perfect. The girls are going to love our homage to anime bishies!" Renge added, the two of them jumping up and down in and exuberance that I had observed countless times yet could never comprehend.

"I thought we were doing anime couples? Personifying the love we feel for our host-princesses through characters in order to strengthen our guests understanding of the ties that cannot be cut!"

"Sure. Because that is _exactly_ what the host club was for. Understanding and friendship." Renge cackled, letting go of one of Emma's hands, "Emma, shall we go try on our cosplay?" Emma nodded and the two of them ran out of the room, hand in hand, ignoring the devastation they were leaving behind.

"Of course the Host club was about understanding and friendship! Why do you think all of the girls came every day? They were our friends. They liked to spend time with us. It was just our beauty that helped invite them in! Right?" Tamaki curled up near the wall, one of his hands tracing circles on the floor and his mouth biting on a thumbnail. Even at twenty-eight he was still a hopeless idiot.

"Tono, it's alright. Renge's just being hormonal. Yes, it might be true that during club activities the girl's primary focus was fangirling over our sex appeal, but that was only during club activities. During the day they were our classmates and friends." Kaoru walked over to where I was sitting and pulled a tissue from the box I had brought with me downstairs, tearing off a piece and sticking it in one nostril to stop the bleeding.

"You know, this is why I never dated. Women are nothing but trouble." They still were, "I am going back to bed. Wake me up when we have to leave." I waved myself out, leaving Kaoru to tend to an emotional Tamaki.

Thank God, now I finally get to sleep.

"Hey, Kyoya-sempai, wait up." So long comfortable pillows and warm blankets.

"What is it Kaoru?" I took the stairs two at a time, hoping that if I reached the bedroom with greater haste that Kaoru would leave me alone faster.

"Are you really going to date other women while you're still in love with Emma? How can you deal with that? Do you think that Emma can handle that?" These were the uneasy feelings I had tried to repress all morning, especially ones regarding how Emma simply moved on. She was a professional at that though.

"Yes, I am going to date other women because it is what is expected of me as successor to the Ootori name and is the only way I can make sure Emma is provided for and protected. I might have a meeting this week with two women, actually. I do not like it, but I will deal with it because I have to. I need no other reason than that. Emma will handle it because she is strong and intelligent. God if I know how she is handling it so well so quickly, but I will not ruin whatever happy place she has invented for herself." Long speeches were not good for my throat, which still felt as if it were being continuously scraped with bamboo.

"Kyoya-sempai." Kaoru stopped me right as I was about to enter the room and grabbed one of my hands in his. His hands felt like an oven compared to mine. Hurry up with whatever you have to say and let me go to bed already! "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"I appreciate your offer, but as of now the only thing you can do is let me go lay down so I can be of use this evening."

"You know, you once told all of us that the Host club was Tono's refuge, and that when all was said and done, he still had us. Kyoya-sempai, that goes for you too." Kaoru let go of my hand and moved it to pat my shoulder, grinning slyly before walking down the hallway to his and Renge's room.

If I could yell would coughing myself to death, I would tell him how saying things like that do not actually help. Actually, saying sentimental things like that just made things worse.

IIIII

"He just sat there without acting like anything was wrong! Do you know how humiliating that was for me? I mean, yeah, I am pretending as if nothing happened and moving on, but I expected him to act—you know—ruffled. Just a bit. Maybe."

"Hello, Emma. How are you? You haven't called me in a while, so I really have no idea what you are talking about. I did see those pictures of you dressed up like a pussy cat that you posted on facebook, and that's about all I know." Oh, that's right…I hadn't talked to him since before Kyoya and I went on our first date. A lot had happened since then.

"Oh. Well. Before the funeral and everything Kyoya and I kind of got together. We went to this fancy French restaurant—you should have seen the auburn curtains and marble ceiling—broke open a bottle of wine, danced to Adele—it was "Make You Feel My Love," the one that is your favorite—confessed our love to one another through physical collaboration. It all ended quickly though because he recently fake-broke up with me because he has to marry someone prearranged for him. It's alright and everything; I understand why he did what he did and decided that I'm not going to leave him without a fight. I just thought he would appreciate my sacrifice a little bit more and act depressed for me." There was silence on the other end of the line. I was wondering if he had hung up on me when I heard sharp intake of breath.

"YOU DID WHAT WITH HIM?" Shoot. I thought that by saying something as subtle as 'physical collaboration' after elaborating on the ambiance would help ease him completely over the sex bit. I knew I had to include it because if I hadn't said it, he would have asked me directly, and he knows when I lie.

"Robbie, I am an adult. It's perfectly natural. As my gay best friend you should be calling me a 'slut' and giggling with me and then asking me how it was."`

"Uh. NO! Yeah, that's how I'd act if I were your gay best friend, but that part of our relationship comes after my position as your older, wiser, and overly protective brother. Emi, you had sex with him and then he broke up with you? I'll kill him for taking advantage of my baby sister! I knew he was a jerk. I knew he was just playing you. He was never sincere; he was just trying to get into you, literally. I just…" A click behind me took my attention from Robert's continuing rant, and I turned around to see Hikaru enter the changing room with his sewing kit. He looked at me in surprise and then mouthed an 'I'll be quiet' before walking over to where tonight's cosplay was hanging.

"Robert. Look. I can't talk about this right now. You're wrong about him though. He's a wonderful human being. I'll explain it to you later. Beside which, I am…"

"No. No. No. Emi, that isn't acceptable. You will explain this to me now!" I sighed, looking over my shoulder at Hikaru who had put his headphones in his ears and was bobbing his head up and down as he fixed a hem that had come out during transportation. It was safe to talk then. I really hate my family.

"Robert. Stop seething and pay attention to every word that is coming out of my life. I love Kyoya. That love manifested itself in sexual intercourse. We were planning on dating long term, but during his brother's funeral his father told him that he had to marry a woman of his choosing. It's more complicated than it sounds, so shut up rainbow bright! Because of that he pretended to break up with me because he figured that it would be easier for me to hate him than love him once he gets married. I made the decision to fight for our relationship. I doubt that I will win, but I have to fight or when I ask you to plan his wedding, I will suddenly have all these regrets and pull a Julia Roberts." There was more silence on the other end of the phone. I sighed once again.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place? Poor Kyoya. I'm sure you didn't make this any easier on him either, did you? Honestly, when will your boss catch a break? Seriously. Have you told Mother about this?" Leave it to my family to make all of this my fault. I swear.

"Yes. You know that Mom doesn't like talking on the phone with me, so I've emailed her," Truth be told, I couldn't talk to my mother on the phone because she never failed to twist words around or ask about grandchildren—no help at all. Robert had the opposite problem; he told you exactly what was true and was almost too helpful. I really can't stand my family, "I agree that Kyoya has come upon some hard times. That is why I am going to fight for him instead of run away. You should be proud of me."

"You've honestly surprised me in a good way and not in the usual bad way where I really can't believe you did something so manic or evil, so I am proud of you, Emi. I will help you out however I can. Do you have a plan so far?"

"Mind if we help you?"

"Emi. Emi? Emma? _Em_ma. Amelia!" I could hear Robert yelling through the cell phone that was now on the floor. I was still sitting in my chair, which was now leaning on only the back two legs, being held in the air by the two twins whose faces were grinning merely inches above mine. Reaching down I grabbed my phone from the floor.

"Hey, Robbie, I'm sorry, but I have to go. Let me get back to you on my plans." He tried to put up a fight but I just hung up the phone and gazed up at the amber-green eyes looking at me with such deviousness. I could have asked how Kaoru managed to enter the room without my knowledge. I could have even asked if Hikaru had been only pretending to rock out to that music, but none of those questions really mattered, "Yes. Yes you can."

"Hehehehehehe" The two of them snickered through their teeth as they gently let down my chair, both of them simultaneously pulling out the two chairs beside me and sitting down, neither one of them lessening their grin. You know, because they had different haircuts and hairstyles, I could tell them apart, but if I just concentrated on their faces—indistinguishable.

"I am under no delusions that even if my plans succeed that I will end up with my prince of darkness, but I truly believe that Kyoya will figure out a way to fight back in time. That's just the person he is. So, what I _need_ is time. I also need to eliminate the competition keeping me from being number one in Kyoya Ootori's list."

"We have some information…" Kaoru said, reaching his arm around my shoulder, his face dangerously close to mine.

"About two Japanese heiresses who are in town this week…" Hikaru leaned forward, reaching his hand out to mine and running his pointer finger softly along the back of my hand.

"Visiting their families for the holidays…"

"And who have already contacted Kyoya-sempai"

"About meeting with him while in Japan."

"Hide Fujimoto and Emiko Katsuragi." The two of them finished together, both of them leaning back in their chairs, arms crossed behind their heads.

A shiver ran up my spine—a shiver of excitement.

"Oh, well, that makes things convenient, especially since Kyoya will not want to waste money or time traveling back to Japan later this month just to meet with women he cares nothing about." I leaned over to each of the twins and gave them a kiss on the cheek, "This might be more fun than I expected."


	23. Chapter 23

I probably should be thanking Emma, but right now, she is the reason that I have nothing to do except for sit here and look pretty. Usually I have guests who are curious about what products are available for sale, but she sold them to _every_ guest joining us for the reunion. In some instances, our guests bought multiple copies. No one wanted to purchase anything from _me_.

So , then I thought that perhaps it would be economical to devise another product to sell, but she beat me to that as well by getting an estimate on how much it would cost to produce poster size portraits of all five of this week's cosplays. It even looked as if she had Kaoru and Hikaru sketch the positioning of each Host in each picture. According to the plans, there would be at least fifteen different posters _per evening_ that our guests could purchase, ranging from individual portraits of each Host to group portraits.

This left me to sit on a couch with my notebook open while the other Hosts were occupied with their guests. Due to that annoyingly intelligent woman, I had nothing to do except for sit here in a very uncomfortable Victorian themed suit and write. It did not help that in order to halt my coughing and stuffed sinuses, I was severely drugged.

DayQuil was about as much my friend as alcohol; though, thankfully, it left me with more awareness and less blatant honesty.

I looked up for a moment and noticed two guests were staring at me from a distance as they stood around a chocolate fountain. This was not unusual. Usually our guests only approached me if they needed something, which they usually did considering I always had something to sell or some information to share. This time I had nothing to offer them, leading them to merely observe me as frivolous minded girls are want to do.

"Look, it's Kyoya!" Astute observation, frivolous minded girl number one. If I remember correctly, her name is Midoriko Tsutsumura, the heiress of a supermarket chain.

"You're right. That butler cosplay is wonderful! He's just so handsome! Frivolous minded fangirl number two: Aoi Yoshihiko. Her grandfather was the Prime Minister of Japan. Knowing her in High School pleased my father greatly; however, I kept from him that our association was due to the Host club.

"Devilishly handsome, if I might say so! He could make any woman blush a deep shade of crimson." Frivolous minded fangirl number three, also known as Emma Knightly, was perhaps the singular most annoying fangirl in the room, "Oh, Sebas-chan!"

"Emma," She ran across the room towards me and sat on my lap, making many heads turn in our direction, and many girls squeal in excitement, "Do not encourage them and stop clinging to me. I can barely breathe as it is."

"Come on, Kyoya. Lighten up and have a little fun. Besides, we're in cosplay. I'm just acting in character. Don't tell me it's making you uncomfortable." Uncomfortable, yes. Emma had told me this morning that she was going to treat me the same as she always had, which was entirely infuriating. I almost wanted to think that all of this was some plot conjured by her to force me to prove my affections for her. In the end, this simply made things more difficult, "You look really good, by the way. You've been turning quite a few heads. I think even Tamaki's guests are paying more attention to you than him."

"Anything that will draw in guests. The ladies enjoy cosplay and giving them what they enjoy earned loyalty for the club. What other reason could there be for the idiocy of actually agreeing to go along with these dimwit schemes and frivolous costumes?" Emma leaned her cheek against mine, her lips dangerously close to my ear. Dangerously close not because of how it makes me feel but because of the burning starry-eyed glares we were getting.

"The reason is that you actually enjoy it. You enjoy the profit more—but only a smidgen more. I can see it in your eyes. This is the most I've seen you enjoy yourself in a while," I could hear the intake of fangirl breaths as Emma's hand moved south of my side, "Well, other than when we were in bed together."

It was as if the room had suddenly erupted. Every eye was on us and the high pitched squealing just made me think of pigs going to slaughter. I looked around the room and noticed every single one of the other Hosts either doubled over in laughter or trying to hold it in. Tamaki was giving me his all-knowing grin, the one he gets when he turns off whatever switch in his brain controls the idiot.

"Get off of me you vile creature." I pushed Emma off of me and stood up, walking towards the table where my laptop was sitting. She just resiliently leapt up and pranced towards me.

"Bassie, don't be so rough. You'll bruise my delicate skin. Oh how you wound me so." She reached the table, grabbed my shoulders, and leaned over me, her red wig making some type of tent over my head as she whispered, "See, that's what I mean about getting into character. Unless you actually meant that."

"I cannot help but be honest." Emma let go of my shoulders and plopped herself down on the seat next to me while sticking a tongue through her fake shark teeth. My best course of action was to ignore her, so I opened up my laptop. After a few minutes the guests realized that the show was over and went back to fawning over their specified Host. I opened up my email and answered a few, all the while trying not to pay attention to Emma who was staring at me, her chin leaning on her laced fingers, "What is it now, Emma?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering when you were planning on telling me that you have a date with Emiko Katsuragi tomorrow." How…Kaoru. "Before you think about ways to have a certain ginger assassinated, you should think about your own actions and how utterly idiotic it is to leave your cell phone in plain view on the bed while you slip into a drug induced slumber. The two of you are already texting buddies?"

"You stole my phone?" I looked at the iPhone Emma was dangling between her gloved fingers. It was not as if it particularly mattered. All of the information sent to my company iPhone was also sent to my personal Blackberry anyways, "I am not entirely sure if you inserting yourself into my personal affairs is in either of our best interests."

"Look, here's the way I see it. You want me to forget about you. I can't forget about you because I need the financial support and career stability your company gives me, so I'm settling for being your friend. If we don't treat things like they're semi-normal then everything is just going to be incredibly awkward. We're adults. It's going to take some getting used to, but eventually we'll be able to laugh about all of this as good friends. Because of my desire to still be friendly with you, I need to approve of your future wife. She has to past the Emma test, or she's no good."

"Have I ever told you how many problems you create for me?"

"Me? Problem? Never!" She tossed her fake red hair behind her back and pushed up her candy red glasses, "I'm simply a deadly efficient butler."

"It does not surprise me that your fictional alter-ego is a flamboyantly arrogant and immodest transvestite. Besides, do you not have someone else to bother? I have work to do."

"Maybe it's a good thing we're not together anymore. I forgot how boring you are." I ignored her comment until I saw that she had left the table. Looking up I saw her standing next to Midoriko Tsutsumura and Aoi Yoshihiko who were standing behind one of the couches facing Tamaki and Haruhi, laughing and smiling with the other guests at something Haruhi had said to make Tamaki blush.

Perhaps it was easier this way. It had been almost two days since the two of us were officially finished, and it seemed as if she was perfectly content to let things be. Logically it made sense, and this was exactly what I had wanted from the beginning. Still, why did it feel so wrong?

I looked up at Emma, and seeing her bright (though much more oddly toothy smile) and could not help but smile myself. I guess that gave me my answer, despite how uncomfortable that answer is.

It feels wrong, Kyoya Ootori, because it is.

IIIII

"I'm confused. I thought that you were still in love with him and was going to win him back by any underhanded means necessary?"

"Christopher, what did I tell you about being silent when you aren't interpreting for me? I _am_ still in love with him, and I'm _trying_ to win him back by any underhanded means necessary, but there's a high probability that nothing will work. I'm preparing myself for that. Now, please leave me alone."

"But you spent all that time abusing your Grell cosplay in order to flirt with Kyoya that you didn't tell me what everyone else was cosplaying as. I want to know, and you better tell me or I'm not going to translate anymore for you this evening."

"Christopher, when did you grow a spine?" Honestly, Christopher was quite the salesman and negotiator, but when it came to being a man, he rarely had it in him.

"Well, when your supervisor practically throws you to the wolves so that he can take a trip to Japan and gives you his bossy yet brilliant secretary to deal with long distance, you realize a thing or two about yourself."

"Bossy? Who exactly is boss…"

"Em-chan! You look so red! Exactly like a strawberry!" Honey interrupted my rebuke of Christopher by calling out to me from the table where he sat with Natasha at a table, a lemon cake with white icing sitting half eaten in front of him, and a spare fork held out in my direction. I shrugged and sat down, grabbing the fork and sticking in the cake.

"He's just soooo adorable! And he makes such a good Finland." Yes, he did. The powder blue uniform was quite adorable as was the fuzzy white beret.

"I love those purple contact lenses! Don't you?"

"He looks like he could be Tamaki-sempai's younger brother!" It wasn't entirely accurate. Tamaki's eyes were indeed a purpleish color, but Honey's hair was much more brunette. Then again, fangirls will try and make any pairing they can make fit, even if it only fits together 0.01 percent.

"Oh, but Tamaki-sempai would simply _have_ to be France if he were to do Hetalia cosplay."

"I don't care about that, just look how cute Honey-sempai is!"

"And Natasha-san, the femtalia Sweden cosplay is just phenomenal! It makes her seem so much like Mori-sempai!" True, just more outspokenly in love with cute things. I think I still had a bruise on my side from where she hugged me yesterday because of how cute of a cat I made.

"SO CUTE!" I looked back to my cake filled fork and shrugged. As fond as I am of Honey as a person, shoutacon is not my fangirl realm of choice. There were typical things that I found adorable like children and animals, but my inner sadist needed someone who could keep up with me without melting—or crying. This was why characters like Claire Stanfield, Izaya Orihara, Dr. Stein, and the beautiful Grell Sutcliff appealed to me most. I guess that explains my love of Kyoya Ootori.

I don't even understand it myself sometimes. I mean, there he is, sitting over there in his own little laptop world, dressed as _the_ most loved bishie of the year, and all I am thinking about is how much I care about him, and how much I don't want to lose him. That and I want to take him in the changing room and jump him.

"Emma, are you okay?" Natasha's question interrupted my moment.

"Of course, why?"

"You were drooling while looking at Kyo-chan." Honey just had to add that little small tidbit, didn't he?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Emma and Kyoya sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S. I…" I squeezed the ear bud in my ear so that all Christopher would hear on the other end was a painful screeching. We really need to get back to the States before Christopher's new spine becomes permanent and….

IIIII

Serves Emma right. I only looked up because I heard mad laughter and Renge's nasally voice screaming Emma's name as she wobbled towards her. What is so incredibly humorous about this entire scenario is that at the velocity Renge was traveling at, when she reached Emma to give her a hug, Renge's pregnant stomach collided with Emma first, knocking her off of the chair, her notebook flying into the cake and her pen falling into an open bowl of punch, thoroughly soaking the fluffed tip. I had almost forgotten about my hatred of that pen until now.

What was it that Emma had said to me before? Oh yes, "Karma is a bitch."

"It's good to see you smile, Kyoya-sempai. Unless it has something to do with the expensive photographer whose webpage you're looking at, then I think you should stop smiling because it's creepy and it most likely means that you're going to make money off of us in some underhanded way." I could not keep myself from laughing, "That's creepy. I hate all of you damn rich people."

"Do not forget that _you_ are one of us now, Haruhi."

"Don't remind me." She sat down, leaning her chin on folded arms, "So what was the creepy laughter for then?"

"I was just remembering how many times during the actual Host club that you would find a way to escape the guests, the twins, and Tamaki in order to come to me and voice your opinion. In truth, the Host club became much more tolerable for me once you joined."

"Don't try and fool yourself, Kyoya-sempai, you enjoyed every moment of the club, just like I did. You were the one who told me that you went along with Tamaki's idea for a Host club because it was a crazy idea, but you went along with the cosplay and snacks and everything else because it made you happy, but you just acted like you only enjoyed making a profit. Remember, I called you on that one before too. You just act like the bad, tough, jerk when you're actually very kind, caring, and try to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. Selfishly selfless."

"That is a contradiction." Haruhi lifted her head up and looked me square in the eyes.

"So is marrying someone you aren't in love with."

"I get the feeling that every one of you is making a conscious effort to make these events harder on me than they already are in order to inspire me somehow."

"That's an intriguing notion in its own way." Haruhi stood, placing her hands behind her back and rocking on her heels before walking back towards Tamaki, a satisfied smirk on her face.

I took a few deep breaths with my eyes closed, trying to drown out everything except for the feel of the pen scratching paper and the empty chasm of darkness closed eyelids provided. The last thing I needed to think about at the moment was fighting a futile battle. It was not as if anyone other than Tamaki, and perhaps Haruhi as well, understood the complexity of this situation to begin with. None of them knew anything beyond the arranged marriages, and none of them needed to know. Especially Emma. If she knew, she would only confront my father and make her situation worse than it already was. At least the current state of affairs could be kept in balance by my choice of action. Emma's intervention would completely tear me off balance, and that could not happen if she was to be protected.

"Mon ami, what are you doing?" I opened my eyes to two amethyst pools taking up the entirety of my visual dimension.

"Tamaki, leave me alone." I think I have had more conversation in one evening at this Host club reunion than I did during our actual High School days.

"You didn't answer my question." Tamaki said in a mocking and slightly patronizing tone as he sat down, crossing his arms and legs, and staring at me with a princely and snobbery grin on his face.

"If you must know, I am looking over the twins plans for a photoshoot as well as browsing everyone's schedules for the next week in order to find a good time to take photos with one another, which is altogether quite impossible considering Sayaka is an elementary school teacher and Haruhi and Mori-sempai are about to go to trial."

"You have all of our schedules?"

"Tamaki, please just leave me alone." Was it so improbable that I still had access to their daily lives even though we were in our late twenties? I did not think it was.

"He's supposed to be your best friend. You should treat him better." I had failed to get rid of Tamaki, and now Emma was back in close proximity to me. This night was just getting better and better, and I mean those words as sarcastically as possible. Perhaps the only plus was that the medicine I was on had fully set in, meaning that I felt like part of the human race once again.

"Thank you, Emma. I agree. As your King and best friend I command that you be nicer to me!" Tamaki quickly stood up, one hand on his hip and one hand extended to me.

"Moron." And there he goes, off into some corner somewhere to mope. Honestly, what kind of twenty-eight year old still has a self-induced emotional disturbance that sends him into a corner whenever he feels offended or hurt?, "Correction. Immature moron."

"Aw, but he's such a sweet little moron. It's what makes Agemaki a good character for him to cosplay as."

"I have been attempting to figure out how you fangirls can delude yourselves so entirely into believing that those of us in simple cosplay are the actual objects of your affection instead of simply the false embodiment of them." I spoke as I watched Haruhi try and break out from the circle of guests surrounding her in order to pet Haruhi's fake fox-ears one more time.

"Look, we just like to see good cosplay. It's as real as our favorite characters are going to get, so we enjoy it. If you look at it with that attitude you'll never understand. For instance, Haruhi and Tamaki are playing Zakuro and Agemaki from Otome Youkai Zakuro. Haurhi is a perfect fit as Zakuro because she has the adorability factor, looks good in a kimono, and is a glutton of the worst sort who is in love with her man but cannot rationally find a reason why." Okay, that was a true statement and did make sense to a point.

"Then what about Tamaki. Our guests have seen him in military uniform before, yet they are reacting completely differently."

"It's because he's playing Agemaki. Agemaki is a chivalrous, selfless, and kind soldier who wishes for everyone to live together peacefully and happily. He is afraid of spirits and is incredibly superstitious, but he fears Zakuro's temper even more than spirits." Emma leaned over onto the chair with her folded arms, "I don't think I need to explain that any further."

"No, you do not. That is quite an accurate description of Tamaki. Now that you are finished, would you please let me finish the plans that you and the twins drew up yet failed to follow through creating?"

"The only reason we didn't follow through with them is because the twins were afraid that you would have them buried alive in a steal cage with cameras installed so that you could laugh evilly as you watched them asphyxiate." The twins were always rather creative when it came to devising horrendous ways for me to have the two of them killed.

"I would never consider expunging their existence. It would require too much work on my end, and I would cease to receive the rewards I receive for associating with the Hitachiin family."

"You're just worried that you'd be caught and everything you've built up would come to nothing." Emma lifted herself up and sat down, taking off her black gloves.

"Of course not. I am confident that if I were to have someone killed that I would not be caught, let alone allow their body to be found." Even though I was severely medicated, my throat still felt as if it we being pierced from the inside. I should have brought the Halls that Emma had bought for me with me, but Tamaki basically dragged me out of bed, dressed me, and pulled me out of the door, giving me no time to grab anything other than my laptop, cell phone, and wallet. Correction, my wallet was still on the couch. Moron.

"You know, you're scary sometimes. Right now your face is incredibly murderous, which means that you're thinking about someone who pissed you off. It nearly gives me the shivers. Frightning."

"Sayaka's scary. Sayaka's insane."

"Hey Mori!" Emma waved and grinned at Mori-sempai as he walked over to our table, handing a cup of tea to Emma and a package of cough drops to me.

"Thank you, Mori-sempai," To be honest, as an adolescent I always was impressed at Mori-sempai's ability to show up at the most convenient time, "Though, if I may be frank, Mori-sempai, you know that Sayaka was psychotic when you married her." The taller man nodded, focusing his attention and drawing my gaze over to where Sayaka was kneeling backwards on the couch, her elbows propped on the backing, her head fixated—like many of our guests—on the twins who were apparently cosplaying a couple from one of Renge's manga's.

"I think she's pretty amazing. Her devotion to her Otaku craft is fantastic. Did you know that she has a blog specifically devoted to all of the most popular BL mangaka's, including Renge? It's one of the most consulted fanblogs in the Yaoi-fangirl community. How she manages to update that regularly, to teach, to be a wife, and to be a mother of four is simply inspiring." How did she know all of this? Even though we catered to fans like these for a full two years and I understood how to please them, I had no understanding of them as a species.

"Yaoi," Mori-sempai said, looking away from Sayaka and down at the ground with an expression somewhat like embarrassment.

"I never understood the feminine draw to that either. I do not have a problem with the lifestyle, I just could not imagine it for myself." Mori-sempai nodded at my statement.

"But the Host club had doujinshi. That had to have been approved by you, Kyoya." Emma was correct. As far as product placement went, Renge wrote many works called doujinshi for our guests that I allowed her to sell.

"It was important to keep our guests interested and a monthly publication would be a way to keep interest, so I allowed it but never read it. Apparently Tamaki was an avid fan but in his idiocy failed to realize that she was not only depicting a homosexual relationship but that she was using us as characters. One evening he burst into my home, completely crazed, and showed me a new chapter of Renge's doujinshi. He had finally realized what was happening in the doujinshi because this scene depicted coitus, and there were large speech bubbles where names were written in bold strokes." The honesty was the cough medicine's fault. This was a memory I did not actually want to remember.

"Coitus?" Emma looked at me quizzically. She had not understood.

"For a writer your vocabulary is rather small. It means…"

"Sex" Mori-sempai said, smiling. His lips quivered as he tried not to laugh, meaning that he remembered this story.

"Oh, well, that's not abnormal in BL at all. Unless…" Emma was at least moderately intelligent enough to pick up on why this particular reading was a problem, "who were the Host club members?"

"Kyoya and Tamaki," I physically twitched remembering the moment a beat red mixed with sickly green, crying, and quivering Tamaki forced me to read Renge's creation. It was the most disturbing thing I had ever seen, and even I was convinced for a time that I may have needed therapy to expunge the images from my mind. Tamaki could not look me in the eye for a week, and truth be told, neither could I. Incredibly disturbing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Emma nearly fell out of this chair as she was laughing so entirely loud and hard. All attention was averted towards where we were located, and there were even some guests who took steps toward us with a crazed fire in their eyes.

"I understand," Mori-sempai placed a large hand on my shoulder. I knew that he did because Renge had doujinshi with Mori and Honey together as well. Though I never looked at another one of Renge's doujinshi again after that night, I knew the summaries of all Renge's publications.

"Oh, Kyoya," Emma paused to laugh a little bit more, "Christopher wants to let you know that he will support you with whatever lifestyle choice you make." I had forgotten that I authorized him to translate our Host club reunion. Now that I remembered that fact, I could hear muffled laughter coming from the bud inside Emma's ear.

"Ask him if he would like to be fired. You as well." Emma just looked at me with a look of challenge. I rewarded her challenge with a blank and unamused stare.

"Yuji! There you are. Get back over here!" Sayaka's shrill broke Emma from our small contest, startling her. I heralded her defeat with a small smirk before watching Sayaka waltz over to the table, throw handcuffs around Mori-sempai, and drag him back over to the station they were entertaining guests at.

"I do not understand this either."

"Do I have to explain _everything _to you!" Emma just rolled her eyes and pushed up her costume glasses, "Yuji and Shoko are from Baka and Test. Shoko is in love with Yuji and shows her affection by forcing him to go on dates with her and poking his eyes in order to keep him from looking at other women."

"All of you Otaku are insane. I understand nothing logical about that kind of relationship. Even Sayaka is not that abusive." Though she did stalk him for about a month until he moved to Boston with the rest of the club, and then she stalked him online using a forum Renge and I had crated so the Host club's guests could keep track of us while we were overseas, "You might be that abusive but not Sayaka. How is that even considered adorable by any stretch of the imagination?"

"You know, for the Vice President of this club, you sure don't know a lot about the inner workings of the fangirl's mind."

"I neither needed to nor wished to. All I needed to know is what sold. For that, I only required a basic understanding of what sells, and that I could achieve through trial and error as well as bi-weekly polls and surveys sent to our guests e-mail boxes. I had no desire to further research into the world of tropes and otaku's than as a means to an end, especially into abusive relationships and homosexual pairings involving individuals who would _never_ be sexually or even romantically involved." Another visible twitch of disgust followed by a round of coughing. I needed to stop conversing with her.

"Look, not every fangirl likes slash—that's pairings of two characters who wouldn't ever end up together—and I know for a fact that you don't swing that way."

"Thank you." Something about Emma's featured changed. For the first time this evening her eyes were not sparkling in enjoyment. I think she realized that I had noticed something because she threw on a smile and stood up, tossing a thick strand of crimson hair behind her back before picking up her black gloves and beginning to secure them on her hands.

"As for Yaoi, there is just something about forbidden love that's appealing. It's that aspect that makes you want to cheer it on and hope that the characters fight back against the sadness of an inevitable love that has no chance of lasting before being ripped apart. It's beautiful yet tragic." Emma threw me a smile, picked up her teacup, and took a sip before starting to walk away, "Like us."

She never meant for me to catch her last two words, and they were said at a whisper with her back turned towards me—but I heard them.

So it was bothering her as well.

IIIII

A/N – So, again, I looked down at the word count and realized that I was at around 5,000 and I still had so much planned, so I stopped and figure that I'll leave Emma's plot to the next chapter. Emma's plan for Miss. Emiko will fit better with the next planned cosplay anyways. I also haven't posted in a while because I've been moving, so I figure that I should just stop here and give you all something as a sort of apology for taking so long to post. I feel like this chapter is too much filler and not enough plot, but I guess you all will ultimately be the judge of that and not me.

So, just in case it wasn't explicit, here are the cosplay pairings:

Honey/Natasha = Finland/Fem Sweden from Hetalia. I was going to go with NorwayXFem Denmark, but Natasha is too sweet to be Denmark, and I went with Hetalia cause there are very few Anime's with a taller woman and a shorter man.

Mori/Sayaka = Yuji/Shoko from Baka and Test. The woman Sayaka is based off of requested this pairing.

Twins/Renge = something made up from one of Renge's books. I couldn't find anything with a pregnant woman in it.

Tamaki/Haruhi = Agemaki/Zakuro from Otome Youkai Zakuro (Just look at a picture of Agemaki and you'll get why.)

You all voted and when the votes were counted Black Butler had ONE more than Death Note…so Emma was obviously Grell and Kyoya was Sebastian. I like the irony of the Tatum voice, and Emma being Grell actually fit rather well.

Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter. I hope to get it out sooner than this one.

Oh, P.S.—I started an anime/manga blog on Tumblr called InputAnimeOutput. There's a link on my profile page if it's something you might want to check out.

See you in the next chapter. Review, review, review!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N – So, there is definite plotness to this one. After writing this chapter, I am glad I included a really funny and lighthearted chapter because this one is a little tense. So, as will every chapter, there is some piece of music that influences. The last section was really influenced by Hoshi no Suna by Gackt. Look up the lyrics, it's so fitting and Gackt sounds like he's going to burst into tears while he's singing it (if you look it up, look up the Crescent version, not the acoustic one). Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

P.S. The song in the first part is "Never Be the Same" by Red.

IIIII

There was nothing I wanted to do _less_ than go meet Miss. Emiko Katsuragi today. Dating in general was a waste of time, and frankly, I saw no point in meeting with someone you are only going to speak half-truths to in order to maintain a high enough level of shallow conversation to make the money wasted on the meeting slightly less painful to lose. Only slightly though.

I stood in front of the mirror trying to decide what tie to wear with the sheer red long sleeve button up shirt, black vest, and black dress slacks that Hikaru and Kaoru had provided me with, sighing as the real problem with this whole situation passed through my mind.

It was the fact that I was meeting with a woman I cared nothing for while the woman I cared deeply for had spent most of the morning trying to hide from me that she has not only cried herself to sleep but had woken herself up from a dream that had induced tears. It bothered me that she felt as if she had to hide it from me, but it bothered me more that I was the one causing her this kind of pain.

What was it she needed to be strong for? She was the one who made the decision to continue to stay so close to this. To be honest, nothing in this situation made sense. Her reactions did not make sense. My anxiety as well as the perpetual feeling of being crushed over and over again did not feel good nor was it understandable.

"_I'll_ _never be the same. I'm caught inside the memories, the promises, our yesterdays, and I belong to you. I just can't walk away 'cause after loving you I can never be the same._"

I heard her through the closed door. Honestly, Emma, why sing about love at a time like this? You are only going to make yourself feel worse.

"_And how can I pretend I never knew you, like it was all a dream? No. I know I'll never forget the way I always felt with you beside me and how you loved me then._"

Something vibrated from over by the bed. It was probably Emma's phone. I walked over and grabbed it, stepping over the futon I had slept on the night before. I felt as if it would have been more difficult for the two of us if we continued sleeping in the same bed, so I told her that I would sleep on the floor. At first, Emma put up a huge fight about that considering that I was still ill, though I have an incredibly quick immune system and that finally persuaded her.

"_You led me here, then I watched you disappear. You left this emptiness inside, and I can't turn back time. No! Stay! Nothing compares to you. Nothing compares to you. I can't let you go. Can't let you go. I. Can't. Let. You."_

"I need you to help me choose what tie to wear." Emma's head poked out from behind the shower curtain and looked the two ties I was holding up as I entered the bathroom.

"The plain black one is fine. Keep it sleek. Keep it simple. Wearing a pattern would clash since you're wearing a solid black vest." She disappeared behind the curtain once again.

"Alright, black it is." I tied the black one she chose around my neck and tucked it down into the vest. She was right. Plain was better. Why did Kaoru and Hikaru give me a choice anyways?

"You look really nice by the way." Her face peeked out of the shower again, giving me a wolf-whistle before bursting into laughter at her own joke.

"It is a date, unfortunately, that means I have to keep up the pretense that I am actually interested. Dressing nicely is just another way to continue lying to the person you are meeting with. Honestly, the truest measure of a relationship as far as clothes are concerned is being able to think the other person is beautiful in stained sweats and ugly stretched out socks."

"And that is why I lo…" Keeping composed was always easy for me to do, but inside I flinched as my mind finished her words for her, "love how practical you are."

"Nice save." I heard her burst out into laughter at my comment, which made me smile, "Oh, you got a text message from someone." I took her phone out of my pocket and set it on the counter and turned around to leave.

"It's probably from Christopher or my brother, can you just read it to me?"

"Sure. It is from your mother, actually. Do you still want me to read it?" There was a little bit of a pause before Emma stuck her head out from behind the curtain again, sneering at the phone on the counter.

"It's probably safer if you read it. You won't be compelled to throw it across the room." Well, I had never met her mother before, but from that one conversation I had had with her father, she sounded worse than Emma if that was even a possibility, therefore, making Emma's assumed rage understandable to say the least.

"She says 'I just spoke with Robbie. I am a little shocked that you haven't begged me to send you money to buy a plane ticket home or asked me to start looking in the classifieds again. I'm actually kind of proud that you're choosing to stick this out instead of running away. It's about time, Emi. My little girl is finally growing up, though it took long enough. Anyways, I'm going to make sure that you get as much support as possible so that you keep acting like an adult. You've got your momma behind you now, baby.'" The shower turned off, the towel disappeared, and Emma emerged with an incredibly frustrated look on her face.

"You know, I hate my family. It's as if she expects so little of me. Why the hell would I run away? I'm making SO much money."

"There truly is no better motivator than self-interest it seems." Emma just nodded and slipped past me towards the sink, grabbing a bottle of lotion before lifting her leg up onto the counter. She really had extremely elongated limbs. Her legs were especially long, beautiful though.

"Kyoya, I know that I'm sexy, but my face is up here." She pointed at her face as she laughed at me before brushing past me and walking outside of the bathroom. Why did she have to be _so_ difficult to handle?

"So, when do you have to leave for this hot date?" I sighed as I followed her out of the bathroom, walking over to the dresser where the mirror was and pulling my hair into a half ponytail, "No, no, no, no. Don't keep your hair even halfway down. Put your hair into a high pony; you look younger when it's up, and take out those contact lessons. You are _much_ more attractive when you have your glasses on. Here."

"I think that I am capable of doing this myself." I could see Emma in the mirror behind me as she pulled a brush through my hair. I took out my contact lenses as she ran her fingers along my scalp, placing my glasses on and pushing them up the bridge of my nose, "And to answer your question, I have a few errands to run before I meet with Miss. Katsuragi."

"Do me a favor and don't call her Miss. Katsuragi. It makes you sound like an old man." She reached her hands up and brushed my shoulders before leaning her chin on one of them, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't hate this, but I'm still your friend and your secretary, so I am going to help you wherever necessary—even if that means making sure you look your best for another woman." I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose, placed this notebook down, turned around and pulled Emma towards me.

"I am sorry that things had to turn out this way, Emma. I should have done things differently; I know that, but I am lucky to still have you…even if only as a friend." I do not really know how long I held her before she pulled away and I picked my notebook back up, but I can still feel her arms around my neck, and the wetness from the tears she finally let me see.

It did not feel great, but it felt better. It provided some closure, which was all that I could ask for.

IIIII

"We thought he would never leave!" Hikaru and Kaoru burst into the room, their voices in chorus. I blinked away any traces of tears. I never expected Kyoya to be so openly honest without the aid of alcohol. It actually hurt more for him to be that honest, especially knowing that I was partially lying to him.

Yes, we would be doomed to be only friends if my plans did not work out, and I doubted that eliminating five women would mean that no more would take their place in the white legal envelope of Kyoya's and my bleak non-future together, but I did not want him to feel as if this was his fault. It just made things harder because his apology and his acceptance of my hand of friendship meant that he loved me and was dying inside because he couldn't offer more. His pain hurt me more than mine. I was fighting; I was doing something—he was left alone and helpless.

"Emma, are you alright?" Kaoru's shoulder lilted on my side as he sat next to me on the bed. I just nodded and smiled. There were more things that I needed to focus on right now—giving into the pain would do absolutely nothing for me or for Kyoya.

"I'm fine now. Tell me what you two have for me."

"We're just lucky that you have manish features or this wouldn't work." Kaoru glared at Hikaru who was setting up a bunch of makeup on the dresser.

"What he means to say is that you have very strong features. Beautifully geometrical and shapely and perfect features." Kaoru saved the moment, making me chuckle at his attempt to rectify what Hikaru had said about my mannishness. It was true though, and it was essential to my plan. It was also lucky that Emiko Katsuragi had been born and raised in the United Kingdom, meaning that although her family was Japanese, she only spoke Japanese conversationally.

"Yeah. Whatever. If we're going to make it to the restaurant in time, we have to get this started _now_. Honestly, this is why I only like working with professionals." I just laughed again at Hikaru's exaspirated expression. Kaoru just grabbed me by the hand and pulled me off of the couch and over to where Hikaru had set up all of his make-up, whispering "He's lived in France for _way_ to long" as we walked. I guess it was time to get this party started.

_Later…_

"Wow, and I mean wow. You two are geniuses. I will never doubt either of you again, and I will give you anything you want, even if I have to give you my firstborn child."

"Well, Kaoru's about to have a child, so I don't think he'd want yours." Hikaru answered, standing next to me, his elbow on my shoulder.

"Besides, if you actually succeed in this plot and end up marrying Kyoya-sempai someday, your child would be a combination of your DNA and his. I think you understand why we'd refuse." Kaoru placed his elbow on the opposite shoulder. He made a valid point, but I owed them something!

"Just tell me what you want, I'll do anything."

"Get Kyoya-sempai back for us." I saw the two of them grin at me in the mirror before lifting themselves off of my shoulders.

I took another long look at myself. My breasts were tightly bound by a wrap, making my chest look completely flat underneath the same maroon shirt, black vest, and black tie that Kyoya had dressed himself in. I had the same pair of black glasses and a wig of long black hair cut in the same style as his and pulled into a high pony. The lifts in my shoe brought my height from 5'7" to 5'9," which only left a one inch disparity between Kyoya and I. Hikaru's ability to use make-up made my face crease like Kyoya's, giving my eyes a more elongated quality and making my cheekbones seem a little higher.

I didn't just look similar enough to him to be his twin—I had become Kyoya.

IIIII

"It is already December 7th. So much has happened since that Wednesday when I was notified of your death. It has only been a week since then. It has only been four days since we laid you to rest. It is sad though. I never sought you out to speak with you like this since I was probably six or seven. Not once. I am sorry, Nii-san."

I laid down a blanket on the ground and knelt, lighting a stick of incense and placing it on Yuuichi's gravestone then folding my hands together offering up a quick prayer.

"I have seen you so rarely in the past few years that I think I took your existence for granted, which makes it difficult for me to accept that you do not exist anymore. To be honest, I have been selfish. Worrying about the stupidity of the Host club and something as inconstant as love rather than my own brother. Ha. Then again, if you were here and we ran into one another you would probably just say 'Kyoya, don't you have work to do? Well, get back to it then.'

"Nothing has seemed real recently. Everything has gone completely out of my control, which is something that I cannot tolerate. You were not supposed to die. I was not supposed to fall in love. I was not supposed to be anything but the third son. None of this was planned and none of it makes any sense. I cannot fix anything. I have no way of fighting back. There is nothing for me to do except for move forward on a path that I did not choose. I never thought that I could feel this lost, Nii-san.

"Akito found the black shoebox that you left for me. I have not had the heart to open it yet. I want to be able to look at whatever you have left me with clear eyes, and I just would not be able to do that right now. I promise, Nii-san, that I will open it when I get home.

"If I would have sought you out like this when you were alive, opened up to you a little bit more, what would you have done? I get the feeling that you would have been shocked but would have given me good advice. You were so prideful and honorable. Would you have said that I was doing the right thing by forsaking everything I want, or would you have told me to run away from my responsibility? It is stupid to ask you. Not only are you dead, but if you were still alive, this decision would not have to be made by me or even by Father. It would have been made by you.

"Can I tell you something I have never admitted to anyone before? Something that I am not entirely sure that people are unaware of, but something that I feel they forget from time to time?

"I am not as strong as I seem.

"Actually, I am a coward. I hide from my emotions as much as I hide them from everyone else, even those who care about me. I say that I only care about my personal gain while using those words to hide how much I work for everyone else's benefit instead of my own. I would give up everything if someone asked me to. Outwardly it may seem that I can shoulder the world on my own, but I am constantly crushed beneath the weight, unable to ask for help or even allow myself a reprieve.

"It is just as Tamaki said. I give up easily and hide from what I feel and from the people I care about. I am too much of a coward. I have been able to find something that meant everything to me twice in my life. First it was Tamaki and the rest of the Host club. Then it became Emma. In many ways, Emma began to mean more to me than even Tamaki. But I am even too much of a coward to tell her exactly what I feel, and now I will never get the chance to ever act on my emotions.

"I never got to tell you how I truly felt about you either, Nii-san. I have missed you since I was six years old, and I never had the courage to tell you that until now and now is far too late. It is too late for a lot of things. If only Emma and I had one more chance then I would feel as if I could stop being such a coward, but that is an impossibility now. It is much too late, and it is all my fault."

IIIII

This was probably the most awkward moment I have ever experienced in my entire life. Yes, it could be partly due to the fact that every time I saw myself in the window I had a sudden urge to make out with my reflection, that I was in that position because I looked so much like Kyoya that it scared me inside, and that I was going on a date with a woman. Those were all factors in the awkwardness, but the biggest factor was that Hikaru and Kaoru were in a booth at the other end of the restaraunt dressed as women, and not just any women, very attractive women.

Everything about this situation is wrong, but oh so right. Despite how awkward the set-up was, and how unfair it was that both Hikaru and Kaoru had legs as gorgeous as they did, I had utmost confidence in myself. If I could pull this off, knocking the rest of those women out of contention would be a piece of cake.

The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step, and that first step is the hardest one, especially when you're a woman pretending to be a man so you can go on a date with a woman in order to keep her away from the man you are pretending to be.

Wow, that's confusing.

"Kyoya-sempai, are you ready for this?" Kaoru's voice buzzed in my ear.

"Kaoru, please don't call her Kyoya-sempai. It just makes it feel like he's here, and I don't want to go back to high school where I thought he was everywhere." Hikaru definitely had a point. Kyoya's vast information network did have that effect on people because it was so foolproof, although that also left him vulnerable to someone who could manipulate that information network—like me.

Truth was, I not only stole his phone, but I also sent Emiko Katsuragi a text message asking if our meeting could be moved up a half an hour and then deleting said text message. Kyoya would arrive at a time he believed to be correct, while I will have already had spent at least twenty minutes with Emiko.

"Ootori? Kyoya Ootori?" I heard a very soft voice from behind, and stood, looking Emiko Katsuragi—my competition—up and down. She was tiny, like a toothpick. Her dark brown hair fell past her shoulders onto a knitted white sweater covering a pale green dress. Cute. Very cute actually.

"You must be Miss. Katsuragi." Show time. I stood up and shook her hand, walking over towards the other side of the table, pulling out her seat, and helping her sit down before heading back to my seat and resuming my recording, pushing up my costume glasses while trying to ignore the hideous look Hikaru had on his face as he looked at Emiko's clothing.

"I…um…your English is very good. I was…uh…worried that you might not speak English." She was incredibly nervous. This wasn't the first time she has been bartered off to some rich businessman. If she wasn't my enemy by virtue of her name being included in that white envelope, I would feel sorry for her.

"Seeing as you were educated in the United Kingdom, you probably are not aware that most private academies in Japan teach a variety of languages from early elementary onward. Besides, even if that were not that case, due to my business being located in the United States, I would have found it necessary to speak flawless English." Oh god did I sound like him. Granted, he would probably only be this callous to people who knew him well enough to not be hurt by it—though I wasn't trying to be nice.

"It is true. I have never been very good with languages. I do speak Japanese, but my spoken skills rank far below my writing and reading capabilities, which is partially why my father wanted me to come back to Japan for university. However, I find English more comforting."

"Your transfer also had much to do with your brother's ascension into power and your father's desire to marry you to a wealthy Japanese businessman in order to secure your brother's future. I am surprised that you even consented to meet with me considering how extensive your attempts to evade an arranged marriage have been until now." This was going to be the test. My next move would be determined by how she answered this question.

"My parents have never really been around for me. My brother and I lived together in London, and he was the one who raised me—not my father or mother. To be honest, he was the one who bought me the plane ticket to the U.S. and told me to take care of myself. Unfortunately, business has been going south since my father took ill, and my brother is floundering. He doesn't actually know that I am here, but he gave up his childhood to provide for me. He risked angering my father in order to send me to the states, and now I am doing what I can to provide for him. It is the least I can do for him since he has risked so much for me."

"Such a beautiful story! I'm touched." I heard two voiced sob, and looking up I saw both Hikaru and Kaoru dabbing their eyes with napkins. Honestly, they could be as bad as Tamaki. However, this just proved my first hypothesis wrong. She actually was as sickeningly sweet in real life as she was on paper.

"While I commend your loyalty to your brother, what do you believe he would think about your decision to offer yourself up as a martyr for him? What is it that you would gain from this course of action, especially if your brother were to reject your offer of assistance?"

"We would gain clients. If the Ootori group were to suddenly use the Katsuragi group as their primary source for financial transactions, it would not only bring one large account but would also inevitably bring various smaller accounts along with it. This would renew trust in the Katsuragi group, but more than that, it would put our clients trust in my brother rather than in my father."

"Even though you may save your family's company, in the end you may alienate the person who means the most to you by not only mocking his pride but also mocking his desire to make sure you do not suffer as he has."

"Well. Yes. You are right. He would probably be very angry with me at first, but once he realized everything that being married to you would provide us with, he would manage to forgive me." I couldn't tell whether or not I wanted to slap this woman across the face or hug her. What was _wrong_ with these people?

"Look, Emiko, do you even want to be married to me?" She looked at me with blank eyes as our waitress came by. I ordered Kyoya the Agnello all'Arrabbiata because that was the only thing on the menu I could understand since I'd had it at Kyoya's house, "Have you thought up an answer to my question?"

"You are charming. Intelligent. You also are very handsome," Yes he was. He was also mine! "But no, I don't want to marry you. I hate being used as the proverbial goat. I am sure that you feel the same way, but there does not seem to be any other possibility for helping my brother gain trust within corporate finance." There it was. The perfect out. I looked up at Kaoru and Hikaru who smiled at me because we all knew who the leader of Japanese corporate fiancé was—the Suoh group.

"You know, Emiko, the Ootori group has had many dealings with the Suoh cooperation over the years. In fact, you could say that the current chairman of the Suoh Group is one of my closest business associates. Since the Suoh's main focus is corporate finance," And Tamaki has an incredibly large bleeding heart, "I am sure that meeting with their chairman would be of more benefit to you and your brother than being married to me. If you were to earn the trust of financial heavyweights like Suoh, it would be simple to gain the trust of smaller businesses whose financial prosperity the Suoh Group has governance over. I think that even Ootori Medical would consider using the Katsuragi Group's services—without the need of a marriage agreement—if a relationship with Suoh was brokered."

"So, what you're saying is that a relationship with Suoh would be more beneficial than one with Ootori, even if the relationship with Ootori is a familial one?"

"Precisely. If you think about it, the financial resource that the Ootori group uses is the Suoh Group." True. Now that I was the CFO of Ootori U.S., I was privy to the extensive business relationship between the Ootoris and Suohs, and most all of our financial transactions were made through Tamaki's company. Banking was carried out ultimately done via the Suohs, "In the end, even if we were to marry, financial changes would have to go through the Suoh group anyways but it would take unnecessary time and effort for both myself and your brother."

"Errrrrr. Errrrrr. Errrrrr." Someone was making a very annoying alarm noise in my ear. I tried to remain as cool and composed as possible as I looked up, seeing Hikaru with his hands suspiciously over his mouth.

"Emma, Kyoya's here. You're out of time. Get out of there! Danger. Danger. Danger." Kaoru's warning was echoed by the sound of motorcycle driving past the entrance. Thank God he was parking away from the windows and Emiko's back was faced towards the entrance.

"If you would excuse me Emiko, I must run to the restroom. Please take my offer into consideration." I bowed to her as I stood up and made my way as casually yet swiftly as possible to the mens restroom where Hikaru was waiting for me.

"You are a goddess and a genius. I hope you know that."

"I just hope that it worked." I locked the restroom door behind me and changed into the pair of dark denim jeans and yellow button up shirt that Hikaru had given me. We switched the black wig out with a black wig with shoulder length curly hair. I still looked like a guy, which was part of the plan. Now we were going to go back and sit down with Kaoru, the two of them acting as my female friends and me acting as their male friend, so that we could spy on Kyoya, which means this notebook needs to go away so there is no way he would suspect anything.

IIIII

This entry was recorded after the events unfolded:

"So, how did your date go?"

"There was no date. I arrived. She thanked me for talking with her when I did no such thing, told me that she would take my advice of which I never gave, and then she hugged me and left." I sat down with Tamaki at the table in the kitchen, taking a sip of warm tea and trying to piece together what had happened this afternoon.

"So, who did she talk with then?"

"Me, apparently." There was something weird about this situation. I could assume that Emiko Katsuragi was sociopathic or schizophrenic, but that would have shown up in her files.

"Well, who knew about today other than me?" Tamaki stood and walked into the kitchen, plating some of the pasta I brought home from the restaurant and putting it in the microwave.

"I had told Kaoru about the date, but he did not know any of the specifics. Emma also knew because she stole my phone…" There it was. Emma. I should have known. The food choice even made sense now: it was the dish I served when I had invited her over.

"You were brilliant, Emma! Brilliant!"

"Kaoru's right. You did really well. It'll be hilarious to see Kyoya-sempai's face."

"Well, considering how much I looked like him, you already have." The twins and Emma hadn't noticed that Tamaki and I had watched them as they galloped into the home, Hikaru and Kaoru dressed in drag and Emma dressed like me on casual Friday except with shorter hair. That explains a lot.

"Emma, can I speak with you. Privately." Tamaki began laughing from the kitchen and gave me a sympathetic look as I stood and faced the three people responsible for today's fiasco. Both of the twins looked petrified as rightfully they should, but I did not really care about their part in this plot for I was sure that the plan was Emma's idea entirely. I grabbed her by the hand and pulled her upstairs with me.

"Kyoya, I…well…are you mad at me?" Emma looked over at me with huge eyes and a curled lower lip as she pushed her fake glasses up the bridge of her nose. The resemblance was uncanny.

"Does it look like I am mad at you?"

"Well, I can't really tell because you generally have this evil look on your face most of the time, and now it just looks only slightly more murderous than usual, which makes me think that you are."

"Of course I am angry! What did you think you were doing?"

"Kyoya…" The pathetic whimper she expelled as she said my name was followed by her pulling the wig and glasses off of her head before cupping her face in her hands and beginning to sob. Emotions are frustrating.

I sat down next to her and put a hand on her quavering back.

"Emma, I am not angry with _you_ per say, I am angry at the situation and that you did not consult me before impersonating my identity."

"Phew. I was a little worried there." Emma pulled herself up from the bed and walked over to the wardrobe, clearly not actually crying or upset in the least bit.

"I have said it once, and I shall say it again: you are a monster."

"Thank you very much." She turned towards me and bowed, "Hey, can you help me take of this wrap thing. It's starting to make me itch." I could kill her. It would be easy, "That wasn't really a question; it was more of a request." I sighed and stood up, walking up to her and holding one end of the ace bandage wrapped around her chest as she spun around.

"Just explain to me what made you think that this would be a good idea. You had to know that I would figure it out sooner rather than later"

"I was hoping for later rather than sooner, but it really doesn't matter because you knowing has no bearing on my plans."

"And what plans are those?" I threw the bandage in her face and lay down on the floor. Emma was looking at me with both pity and curiosity in her eyes, "Don't stare at me like that. I think better in this position."

"Look." She began to wrap up the bandage and sat down next to me on the floor, "I lied to you when I said that I was fighting by being friends with you. I'm fighting back by eliminating the competition."

"Emma. That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard of in my life. Even if you manage to successfully scare away, humiliate, or manipulate these women, it is not going to change anything."

"I know, but at least I am doing something." Emma let her hands fall onto her lap, the bandage unrolling as she let go of it and balled up her fists.

"Even if it will do absolutely nothing?" I thought that maybe giving her a smile would help, but when I looked at her I saw tears falling from her eyes and landing on her fists, tears that were clearly not fake ones, and my smile disappeared, "Emma."

"I don't care if it does nothing. It's the only thing that I can do. It'll at least give us more time." I sat up and placed a hand on Emma's cheek, wiping a tear from her cheek with my thumb.

"You do not have to do anything Emma. This is not your fight."

"This is my fight because I love you. I love you more than I have loved anything before, even myself. You're the only person who has ever made me feel worth something—something worth sticking around for."

"Emma." She just pulled herself from my grasp and stood, walking towards the other end of the room with her arms wrapped around her body, shivering. Immediately I stood up and walked towards her. I tried to grab her, but she just pushed me away and continued pacing and clawing at her arms, "Emma, just…"

"Shut-up, Kyoya! You could never understand it because, even though you put on an act, you're loyal to everything in your life—family, friends, even strangers. The only thing you've never been loyal to is yourself. I've never been loyal to anything in life _except_ for myself. You…you just take and take and take everything thrown at you, trying to hide that you've been slowly collapsing.

"You haven't recovered from Yuuichi's death, and now you have to deal with this mess. I know you'll never admit it out loud because it'd be too emotional and too honest, but you're being crushed underneath everything and you're in such pain. I see it, and it breaks my heart because you can't and won't do anything about it.

"You need someone like me, someone selfish enough to make the irresponsible and irrational choice because it's what she wants. The worst thing that can happen is that I will lose you, which is going to happen even if I do nothing. It's worth the risk, and no one can stop me from taking it because I am an egotistical bitch."

"Are you quite finished?" She stopped pacing and looked at me. Her eyes were dark, cold, and distant, but they held such a blaze of determination in them.

"I know there is no chance for us, but I can give us time." I walked towards her, standing in front of her as she reached out and grabbed my hands in hers, "Please, Kyoya, just let me love you a little longer. I just want to feel like I am worth something, and I won't feel that if I just give up."

"Emma," I twisted my hands from her grasp and pushed her against the wall, my fingers becoming shackles around her wrists. Her icy gaze stared me down as the tears poured down her face, "I told someone today that I wished I had one last chance to tell you how I felt about you. Your fight is a futile one. You will lose. You know that you will lose and yet you fight. If I knew nothing else about you, that would be enough. I love you, Emma. So much."

Then I wrapped her in my arms and held her so tightly that nothing could tear her away from me.. Even if it was only for that one moment. Even if it meant that all of the barriers I had built for myself came crashing down, I held her.

IIIII

A/N – So I was actually tearing up during this last scene. It became a little more serious than I expected, but this is some serious stuff. Poor Kyoya and Emma. Oh, and I lied again. The karaoke is going to be in the next chapter, which means that it'll be semi-serious in the beginning as well. I feel like such a sadistic buzzkill.

Anyways, review, review, review.


	25. Chapter 25

"There will be some conditions." I just stared at the shower curtain. Conditions? I just spent the past half hour pouring out my heart and my tear ducts to him, and he has the _audacity_ to impose restrictions on my fight? "Yes, Emma?"

"Conditions? Are you serious?" I heard a cough from inside the shower curtain, "What the hell kind of conditions?"

"You are not allowed to kill, mortally wound, or injure these women in any way."

"Do you really think I'm the type of person to do something like that just to get someone out of my way?" A small chuckle came from Kyoya, and I stuck out my tongue at the curtain.

"In my defense, you do not have the greatest track record for non violence." I can just imagine his small smirk back there as he pushed up the glasses that weren't on his face.

"Forget what I said earlier. I harbor no love for you. In fact, I hate you. You are a jerk."

May I continue?" I didn't think that I needed to dignify his response with a response, so I didn't say anything, "You are also not allowed to impersonate me again or say anything that undermines my business or authority."

"So…I can't tell them you're gay?" This time he poked his head outside of the shower in order to glare at me, "Fine. Though I still think that…"

"KYYYYOOOOYYYAAAA!" By the shift in loudness, it was almost too easy to count down to the exact moment when Tamaki would burst into the bathroom, "KYOOOO…oh, Emma. I thought you were going to leave with the girls and Mori in order to help set up for tonight?"

"No. I had some business to take care of, so I stayed here." It wasn't _exactly,_ a lie. I did have business—business with Kyoya. Granted, it was the personal kind of business that consisted of an emotional breakdown and using enough Kleenex to prompt more deforestation.

"She was helping me figure out exactly what should be expected from the two of us for the upcoming year considering that I will have to find someone to fill the position she currently occupies. I told you that I would have to conduct business while I was here, so do not give me those eyes." Masterfully done. Not only did he catch that Tamaki was giving pouty eyes to the talking Kyoya behind the curtain, but he was able to keep from lying to Tamaki entirely. I mean, we had been talking about what was expected for the two of us since someone was filling my position, though, again, in the personal business sort of way.

The thought of it just made me want to start crying again. I wasn't supposed to have let Kyoya catch me. I had expected my cheerful and perverted attitude the other evening during the Host club reunion to banish all of my sadness about this, but it didn't. Christopher didn't help and neither did my stupid comment about our love story being tragic. I had made up my decision to fight, but as much as I tried to convince myself otherwise, I knew that fighting this fight was going to be the hardest thing I have ever done.

"Tamaki? What is it that you needed?" I looked up from my notebook. I had thought that Tamaki's silence was due to trying to decipher Kyoya's statement, but I realized that it wasn't his own thoughts that were occupying his mind—it was me. The only question was whether or not his idiot switch had been turned off as he stared at me.

"It's not important."

"So you ran all the way from downstairs in order to do _what_ exactly?" Tamaki said nothing as Kyoya stuck his head out from the shower again.

"To say, Hi!" Tamaki didn't even wait for Kyoya's terse response as he suddenly grabbed by the wrist and dragged out of the bathroom, down the stairs, and into the dining room with me yelling at him the entire way.

"Tamaki! What is _wrong_ with you?"

"I should ask you the same question." Tamaki pulled out a chair from the table and elegantly waved his arm towards it. I sat as he folded his arms and looked at me with those piercing violet eyes. I couldn't stop myself; I wanted to vent to someone, and it might as well be Tamaki.

Besides, if he responded emotionally to my emotional plight, which he will by virtue of his nature, then I can force him to participate in my plans. I get another partner in my war against the unsuspecting white envelope girls and get to emotionally unload yet again—what a win-win situation!

"Man, I am just having the worst day today!" Before I knew it, Tamaki was sitting in the chair in front of me, holding my hands, "I thought that I could deal with this better, but I can't. I completely broke down in front of Kyoya and told him everything I had been planning. Everything. What's worse is that he finally admitted, out loud, that he loved me. The reason I wanted to keep all of this from Kyoya and to hide how much this hurts me is that I know he's been trying to keep his feelings and pain locked up. My emotional outburst bulldozed down the walls he'd been using to shelter himself from this. That's why he wasn't supposed to see me act so weak. He needs to keep his distance from this—from me—in order to survive it. I ruined that chance. I ruin everything! I should have just crawled into the darkness of the abyss that is my selfish heart and hide there until Kyoya gets married or dies or something; but no, I had to grab a torch and pitchfork and go all Gaston on this situation."

Tamaki just started laughing. I ripped my hands from him and looked at him like he was insane. He took his free hand and swiped it through his hair.

"I don't find any of this funny, actually."

"Oh, Emma, the two of you are so very similar." He continued to laugh, placing one hand on his gut and the other on my shoulder, "And you all think _I'm_ the idiot!"

"Look!" I grabbed his wrist and flung it off of my shoulder before poking him in the chest, "You just don't understand."

"Emma, I understand more than you know. You are emotional, irrational, and selfish. That's what Kyoya needs you to be. He needs to know that it's okay to trust you with his emotions.

Kyoya needs to know that even if he has to marry a stranger, he has friends who he can turn to. If we let him shut himself away now, he'll just fade away and eventually disappear. He needs to know, especially from you, that when things change, you will be there beside him to help him heal and move on."

"I know what you're saying. If Kyoya simply continued to repress everything, he'd just become bitter. The pain would always be there, and he'd just resent his decisions. Even if my plans don't succeed, you're saying that I need to be the one who gets to the point where he can express himself so that these emotions don't become buried scars." Tamaki nodded and was about to open his mouth, but I just put out a hand and stopped any sound from escaping, "But you're forgetting something, Tamaki. I'm not planning on losing this fight. Yes, this battle is going to be tough and it's already rendering me an emotional wreck, and the likelihood that I will end up with Kyoya in the end is small, but I'm not going to let that stop me from fighting, so failure isn't an option. Kyoya needs to know that I'm not going anywhere."

"I know I have said this before, but remains as true now as it ever was," Tamaki cupped my chin in one hand and pulled my face up to greet his as he brushed my bangs to the side with the fingers of his other hand, "you are a beautiful and worthy princess."

"So, that means you'll help me, right?" Tamaki walked right into that one, and he knew it. Of course, I did mean what I said about my heart on the verge of breaking and my fight being the sole thing keeping me afloat, but I also needed him for more than just moral support. In one swift motion, Tamaki gracefully lifted himself out of the chair, took my hand in his, and knelt before me—not exactly what I had in mind, but not bad.

"Though aiding you in your quest may bring me an early grave, you have my sword, princess."

"Then, good sir," I sighed, feeling quite a bit better that I had a few minutes ago, "Instead of your sword, lend me your voice?" Tamaki leaned forward and kissed my hand before standing up and nodding.

"It would be my honor," Suddenly, as quickly as the princely character appeared, it vanished in a look of panic and worry, "Voice. Karaoke. KYOOOOOOOOOOYAAAAAAAA!" And there went Tamaki, running out of the dining room and—according to the muting of his screams—back into Kyoya's and my room.

Tonight, I was going to let Kyoya know, once and for all, that I'm not giving in, no matter how many stupid conditions he imposes on me. If I had to completely break him down, I would do it. However, I'll do it through Tamaki because even though Kyoya might not listen to me, he'll definitely listen to that moron.

IIIII

I am exhausted, possibly even more exhausted than I have ever been in my entire life, which is a fantastically frightening thought for one such as myself. My head is also pounding ruthlessly, and the torrent of laughs coming from our guests is only serving to make being knocked out by a 2X4 sound like heaven in comparison.

First, it was the prospect of meeting Emiko Katsuragi. Then, it was the realization of an imposter meeting Emiko Katsuragi in my stead. Next, it was seeing Emma prancing around with the twins in Kyoya Ootori cosplay and then dragging her into a private conversation in order to have her weep all over me while I lost all ability to remain entirely apathetic. Finally, as the perfect garnish for tonight's frustrations, Tamaki simply forgot to mention that he had ordered a karaoke system last minute, used one of the accounts I had set up for him to borrow money from during high school in case of a Host club _emergency_, and drained it in its entirety, creating a situation where I now owed the bank money as well as a horde of other fees for both the bank _and_ the karaoke company.

One would think the chairman of the leading Japanese heavyweight in corporate finance, real estate, and school management would have more common sense when it came to dealing with money, especially when that someone has a degree in accounting from Todai and a wife who is so cheap that she _must_ have Dutch ancestry somewhere in her lineage.

Now, I have to endure an unmarked number of hours listening to people howl away upon a microphone, sounding more like pigs sent off to slaughter rather than human beings producing melody. As if the affront to my auditory sense was not enough, the horrendous fashions sported by my fellow hosts and I due to Sayaka's choice of Visual-Kei cosplay was devastating my already over stimulated and throbbing cranium.

"Mommy dear?" Out of the corner of my eyes I could see his toe slide a few inches closer to me, stop, and then slide a few more inches closer, "Are you still mad at me?"

"Why do you still insist on calling me that? I have never been, never will be, nor ever desired to ever be your wife or ever be considered your wife." I turned slightly to the side and pushed up my glasses, giving him the darkest look I could muster, "Furthermore, yes, I am still frustrated with you. Once again, your capriciousness has overwhelmed my accounting skills. However, this time it has caused me more grief than usual, which is quite unnerving to say the least."

"Kyoya-sempai." Haruhi had come over and knelt on the floor where Tamaki had collapsed, rubbing his back and trying to comfort him, "At least he has good intentions." Tamaki just looked up at Haruhi with a betrayed look and a loud sob, folding even further into himself.

"Uh-oh, looks like Kyoya-sempai and Haruhi made Tono cry again." The twins both appeared out of nowhere, linked together by the waist and leaning over Tamaki who coiled even more into his pathetic ball, grinning from ear to ear.

"Haru-chan is just trying to be thoughtful" Honey-sempai galloped over at that moment, setting down a plate of cake on the table and sitting himself down. Of course, Honey-sempai was correct in his statement; however, Haruhi's tactless comments tended to do more harm than good.

"Yeah." Mori-sempai agreed, reaching down a comforting hand and laying it on Tamaki's head.

"That's true. Haruhi at least has good intentions." Kaoru disconnected himself from Hikaru and shrugged, receiving quick placid look from Haruhi before she continued to tend to her idiot husband.

"Kyoya-sempai's just brutal." I nearly snapped this pen in half at Hikaru's comment, but stopped myself by taking in a deep breath, propping up my glasses, and diverting my attention to Hikaru's honey-green eyes and giving him the coldest look possible.

"My intention was never to be brutal; my intention was to simply answer Tamaki's question with an honest and sincere answer. That is all. However, if you do not get back to your guests then you will see just how brutal I _can_ be." Hikaru grabbed onto Mori-sempai's arm, hiding behind him.

"Kyoya! Don't scare the children!" Tamaki bolted upright and slamming his hands onto the table and fixating his amethyst eyes on me, unaware that he had knocked Haruhi backwards onto her backside. Honey-sempai stifled a dark laugh with another bite of cake while Kaoru held out his hand to help Haruhi up, Haruhi uncouthly rubbing her posterior while Tamaki continued to look at me, completely oblivious to the devastation he had caused, "It's not Hikaru's fault! You know children are; they can't help but be honest."

"Tono! I'm not a chil…" Hikaru did not get to finish his sentence because I refocused my glare from Tamaki to him, causing him to quickly hide behind Mori-sempai once again.

"Tamaki, you are twenty-eight years old. Is it not about time to eliminate these delusions from your already addled brain?"

"You just don't understand, mon-ami!" He twirled around on one foot with his hands and face reaching towards the ceiling, "It's this room! It just brings back so many raging emotions that flood my soul with joyous memories and exultations of our beautiful family. The chair, the floor, the ceiling—doesn't it just all make you want to cry tears of joy as we bask in the glow of our unbroken chains of friendship?" He stopped spinning, one of his hands splayed upon his breast and one outstretched towards some figment of his delirious imagination, his eyes gazing off in the same delusion.

"No." He dropped to his knees yet again, this time his arms lay limply on the table while his head hung down, "Moron."

IIIII

I had been sitting at a couch at the opposite end of the room as Kyoya, taking slips of paper from our guests. Since Tamaki had somehow overdrafted one of Kyoya's accounts, Kyoya did some quick thinking and decided that we charge for the Karaoke. The girls could purchase any number of blank slips of paper and could write a Host or Host-wife's name on them. Whichever slip of paper was pulled was the person who had to sing. He thought that it would be a good way to pay Tamaki back considering he would most likely get the most votes; however, he wasn't expecting that that was my plan as well.

"So, what's going on? All I hear is the high pitched clamor of laughing women? Where's the boss?" Christopher announced into my ear. I sighed and looked towards where Kyoya had been calmly sitting by himself only a few minutes ago. I watched Tamaki sidle up to him and then the rest of the Hosts left their respective posts to go join them, "It looks like everyone's bothering him. Oh, wow, Tamaki just went into the fetal position." I laughed with Christopher.

"Hello, Emiichan, can I have five tickets please?" A girl with fish-lips and black hair asked me.

"You can have one for free if you put Tamaki's name on the extra one." I received an enthusiastic nod as I exchanged slips of paper for some Yen. The Karaoke party for me proved that music actually was something that Kyoya would respond too, which is why I decided to use it as a medium for me to tell him how I feel.

A loud sob resonated from where the Host club was congregated. I looked up and saw all of the girls smiling and laughing. I turned to a woman with short hair who I knew spoke English and asked, "Were they always like this?"

"Yes." She just looked at me and nodded before sitting down next to me, "It was inevitable that something like this would happen during the club hours. They would desert us in order to bicker amongst themselves." A few of the other girls, including Renge, walked over to where I sat. Renge sat right next to me.

"The Host club was a place where we could be accepted and were we could be shallow and fantasize, that's true, but we weren't under any delusions about their sincerity. They showed us only the surface so that we could have fun and smile." Renge said, suddenly acting way more serious than I had ever seen her before.

"Liking the things on the surface is what makes us their guests." One of the girls said, as all of us paused to laugh when Haruhi went flying backwards.

"Choosing to open that door and become their guests allowed us to be surprised when we saw beyond the surface when they acted like this or when we were in class with them." Another girl said as she exchanged a few Yen for some pieces of paper.

"That ability to be surprised and see them outside of the Host type they play—that's what makes us friends." My eyes began to water just a little bit as I looked at all the girls surrounding me and then back at the club. Renge placed a hand on mine.

"I know; it's so touching. Doesn't it just make you want to eat three bowls of rice?" I laughed and squeezed her hand back before getting up and walking over to Sayaka who had been sitting on the small stage Mori and Natasha had put together this afternoon.

"What're you looking at?" I pushed myself onto the stage so I was seated right next to her, tracing her gaze with my own, lighting once again upon the Host club members.

"It's a shame that all the classrooms are locked because I really just want to grab Mori and lock ourselves in a science room. The noseband. The intrigue. The mystery. It just makes him so much more sexy, and I just want to inappropriately grope him even more than I usually do." That wasn't what I was expecting. Neither was Christopher considering I heard him choking on something and pounding on his chest.

"He's that guy from The Gazette, right?"

"_That Guy_?" Uh oh. I think I aggravated the Sayaka, "Reita is one of the most attractive members in the entirety of Visual Kei"

"I thought that Kyoya said it'd be better to let the guests freely fantasize about their favorite band members."

"I wanted Mori in a fucking noseband! I teach elementary school and have four children—I NEED some joy in my life!" Christopher really needed to learn not to drink anything when he was listening in on the Host club reunion. In fact, I was extremely glad that I did not have anything to drink because I would have shot the liquid through my nose, "Besides, it's quite obvious that Kaoru is the lead singer from Nightmare, Honey is the lead singer from SID, Hikaru is Gackt, and Kyoya is Miyavi. Tamaki and Haruhi, well, Visual Kei just doesn't fit them."

"I listen to all those bands. You HAVE to send me pictures. Does the boss really look like Miyavi? Hair-dye and piercings?" I took my iPhone from my pocket and zoomed in on Kyoya who was currently typing on his laptop and attempting to ignore the men still gathered around him; then I sent it to Christopher, "Oh. My. Gosh. He looks like a woman! A sexy woman, but a woman nonetheless." I just shook my head at both Christopher and Sayaka. Yes, he did look attractive, especially with the blue, blond, and pink temporary streaks in his long hair and the fake piercings, but I remembered helping him put everything on and knew that he was entirely unhappy about this cosplay.

I wasn't at all, and neither were the rest of us girls. The leather, eye-popping make up, dyed hair, and piercings was so unusual that it was actually refreshing. It was also hilarious to see everyone—except for Hikaru—looking so incredibly uncomfortable.

"Sayaka," Mori jogged up to where the two of us were sitting. I looked up and saw that the little conglomeration of men had dissipated all of the Hosts leading the guests from their various places around the room and to the cloth covered high-tables and barstools that were set up in front of the stage. I leapt off of the stage, walking to where Haruhi was standing.

"This is insane." I looked around the room as the lights dimmed and different colored spotlights began swiveling around the room, the guest erupting in cheers and squeals. How did all of this even fit in here?"

"This isn't even the worst of it. It was once transformed into a tropical paradise, complete with live toucans. One sat on my head." Haruhi reached her hand up and rubbed her hair in remembrance.

"Do you still have a problem with the way we do things, Haruhi?" Kyoya suddenly appeared right next to us, making me jump slightly. He was carrying his laptop with him. It looked like he was controlling the lights with his keystrokes. How?

"I gave up on having a problem with the way you do things, Kyoya-sempai."

"Me? I think you are mistaken. Tamaki is the one with these fanciful notions. I simply provide the means."

"Which makes you twice as guilty." I stepped away from the wall as Haruhi laughed, laying my hand on the pineapple on the back of his computer and pushing the lid down on his fingers, walking away as all of the lights shut off completely.

IIIII

Thankfully, I was able to bring the computer screen up relatively quickly, which only made it seem as if we were being more dramatic and not dealing with an Emma-made technical difficulty. She had this cold and mischievous gleam in her eyes as she mounted the steps of the stage with Sayaka and Renge. To be honest, it could have been the lights, but I highly doubted that.

"Kyoya-sempai, you made sure that no one asked for me to sing, right?" Haruhi and I had moved from the wall to sit at one of the tables, sharing it with a few of Haruhi's guests.

"I had the twins go through the box and pull out your name. You should be fine." I had nearly forgotten that Haruhi sounded like a truck driving over gravel when she sang and had the stage presence of a robot until Tamaki reminded me, horribly worried that Haruhi would be put in an awkward position.

"You had the twins do it? Are you sure that was a good idea, sempai?"

"In retrospect, probably not, but a little surprise will make an interesting evening, do you not agree?" Haruhi mumbled 'once a Shadow King always a Shadow King' under her breath. I simply grinned, choosing to reign in any comments. It wasn't as if I hated being called that by Haruhi and the twins; in fact, I found it quite empowering.

"Welcome girls to the third day of the Host Club Reunion: Everybody with Somebody to Love!" Renge said gleefully into one of the microphones. I pressed the 'X' button on my laptop and it triggered two confetti canons to shoot confetti all over the audience. Haruhi just rolled her head slowly to the side and peered at me through her large brown eyes.

"What?" I mouthed as she rolled her head back to its original position and took in a deep breath, holding it for ten seconds, and then letting it out.

"I don't know whether you or Tamaki are more aggravating. At least Tamaki gets points for being cute and endearing about everything. You're just a jackass." I would have to reprimand Tamaki for being the only person in my life to have called me that, especially now that Haruhi also was using it as an adjective to describe me. That one I was not as fond of for it held no sort of empowerment or truth to it. Well, not usually.

"Once I heard that the Host club had never done a musical themed cosplay or done karaoke in front of you ladies, I used my power in order to give you all something you had never seen before. Besides, don't the guys look fantastic?" I swiveled the spotlights so that they landed on each of us hosts. Haruhi and I stood and bowed. Tamaki waved his hand in the air from where he sat as if he was a princess riding a coach. The twins were holding onto one another, Hikaru burying his lips in Kaoru's hair. Mori-sempai stood stoically by Honey-sempai's side as Honey-sempai jumped in the air with a huge smile on his face.

Of course, the guests went crazy.

"Are you all ready to get this party started?" Emma, surprisingly, said in Japanese, albeit broken Japanese, getting the guests to cheer even louder.

"So, without further adieu, let's introduce to the stage…" Renge put her hands into the box that I had told Emma to put in the blank slips of paper with various Hosts names on them. I had to do something to make up the money wasted on Tamaki's mistake. Besides, I knew our guests. I knew who they would choose, and knowing him like I do, he would not have prepared anything because he is such a scatterbrained moron.

"The King!" I toggled a light green spotlight to follow Tamaki to the stage. I caught Mori and Honey move to the stage as well, the two of them going behind the curtain hung up and pushing out a white piano. My mouth dropped a little. He planned something?

"Why do you look so surprised, Kyoya-sempai? This _is_ a music room after all." Now it was my turn to give Haruhi an amused look, "You did say that a surprise would make things more interesting." I quickly refocused my eyes on the stage, looking directly at Emma as she made her decent and walked towards the opposite side of Music Room #3. I caught her glance and she caught mine, smirking.

Somehow I was not sure if I was going to like how interesting this would turn out.

IIIII

I sat down at the table with the twins and some of their fans and looked around the room. Every girl was on the edge of her seat. If what Sayaka said was true, none of these girls had ever heard Tamaki sing before. Granted, I had never heard him sing before, but I had heard that his voice could melt any heart as could his piano playing.

Haruhi even mentioned that the only time Kyoya had ever admitted to being brought to tears was when Tamaki played the piano. It was true, I guess, since this was the first time I had ever seen Kyoya close his notebook without any real reason to and pay undivided attention to something. Tamaki had even told me that he had a song already picked out, one that he had always associate with Kyoya whenever he felt that Kyoya was under too much stress. Of course, he'd always been too afraid of getting his head smashed in if he revealed that to Kyoya.

It was because of this that I knew my song plan was going to work. I just hoped that I would be strong enough to deal with whatever emotional or emotionless display my plan caused.

"Good Evening my princesses," Tamaki said, arranging the microphone so it was right in front of his mouth, "I want to dedicate this song to all of the people here who have ever thought about giving up and stopped being able to really smile and enjoy the beauty and wonder of living." I watched as Tamaki's eyes scanned the ladies who were all sighing to themselves as if he were speaking right to their hearts. I caught Tamaki's purple eyes focus on Kyoya lastly. The guests thought that he was speaking to Haruhi—their fangirl whispers—but I knew the truth, especially when Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest as Tamaki began playing.

This was my first time hearing him as well. The introduction was beautiful, and the way Tamaki's hair fell over his face and his body moved in time with his arms was simply breathtaking. I could feel air catch in my throat and my eyes begin to gloss. He wasn't even singing yet!

"_Sometimes the edge serves as more than a friend than you thought it would be. And the pages you write in your journal each night are your only release. And the mask you put on, it's like words in a song, but there's more to be seen. And the failures you see don't seem failures to me here at all._" I had a feeling this song was perfect. Possibly a little too perfect. I cried way too much today already, but I could feel the warm wetness roll down my cheeks. Most of the other girls were crying too, but it was different. They didn't understand.

"_Oh, I'm begging you, no. There's more life left to go. Oh, I'm begging you please. 'Cause I don't want you to leave._"

"Emma, are you okay?" Kaoru leaned back and whispered into my ear as he grabbed one of my hands. I just nodded. Tamaki fooled me. Tamaki didn't just mean this for Kyoya. He meant it for both of us. That foolish idiot.

"No you aren't." Hikaru leaned his chin on my shoulder and murmured in my other ear as his arms wrapped securely around my waist, "But that's okay." I started laughing. Only Hikaru could turn a tender moment into a funny one simply by being brazen.

"_Alone as you walk through a crowd, and it's awkward like nobody sees. And you can't help but wonder, 'would anyone come after you if you'd leave.' So a pain grows inside and a fear comes alive, like you'll never be free. But there's no pain you feel that I know love can't heal here at all._" I looked back across the room at Kyoya. I couldn't make out his face because the light was glinting off of his glasses, but his eyes were transfixed on Tamaki at the Piano.

"_Oh, I'm begging you, no. There's more life left to go. Oh, I'm begging you please._" I kept my eyes on Kyoya's, watching as he unfolded his arms, one of his hands falling onto the table and the other gently cupping his chin, covering his mouth, "_Cause I don't want you to leave._ _To leave me here on my own; there's nothing to run from_"

I wasn't entirely sure if I could take anymore of this, especially as I watched and saw Haruhi put her hand gently on Kyoya's shoulder, so I looked back towards Tamaki.

"_Oh, there's nothing but fear inside you. Oh, I just hope I can find you and tell you that I know you'll smile again_." I watched as Tamaki's eyes flitted worriedly before refocusing on the music. I looked, realizing that Kyoya had gotten up from his seat and was walking towards the doors of Music Room #3. I pulled myself out of Hikaru's grasp and stood up. Thankfully all of the guests were transfixed on Tamaki, so no one noticed my hurried rush to the door.

I slowly opened the door so that I could avoid attracting any attention and peered out the corner where I saw Kyoya back up against the wall and slide down into a sitting position, his arms wrapped around his knees. A pang of guilt hit me like a bag of bricks.

"May I join you?"

"If you must." He said with a quaver in his voice. I sat down and brushed back the hair hanging in his face. I pulled back my hand as if it had been burned. Touching the hot tears trickling slowly down his cheeks and feeling that warmth on my hand made my chest tighten painfully.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya. I pushed too far this time. I thought that…" I stopped speaking when his head fell onto the front of my shoulder.

"No." I took in a deep breath as he laced my fingers in mine, "Thank you."

IIIII

A/N – Sorry! I made it sad again! I also took forever to upload. Ahhhhhh….

Well, if you liked it, then I don't have to apologize. I actually wanted Emma and Kyoya to be able to act normal and not be this emotional, but then I thought to myself, "Wait, not even Kyoya is that heartless" and this happened. I was actually planning this to happen WAY earlier, but it happened now. I think that it works. I hope that it does. Anyways, next chapter should be a little bit more lighthearted. I think there will only be like two chapters left that we are in Japan, which means we will be bidding farewell to the entire Host club being together. Now _that_ is sad.

Anyways, the song in here is "Life Left to Go" by SafteySuit. Just thinking of Mamoru Miyano singing gave me goosebumps. Love it.

Anyways, review please!


	26. Chapter 26

"I really do not wish to go back in there. If yours and Tamaki's goal was to break down every conceivable barrier I had in place, you succeeded in reaching that grandiose height of ambition. . It feels quite unnatural…for me, at least."

"It's called showing emotion, Kyoya. Welcome to the world of the living."

"Funny."

"Well, I don't really feel like staying here either, and if you don't want to stay, then let's leave. Play hooky. We can call a cab. Let's blow this popsicle stand!"

"Sure."

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious. Get off your ass. Let's go."

That is the conversation that lead us to our current location at Inamuragasaki Beach, Emma and I sitting together on a blanket at the top of jagged promontory, looking out over the ocean, and sharing a bag of Flaming Hot Cheetos and a six pack of Sapporo Fuyumonogatari beer.

Emma was positioned between my legs and wrapped in my jacket, her head leaning back against my chest as I steadied my notebook on a folded knee, writing with one and holding onto Emma's hand with the other.

To be honest, this was probably the most comfortable I had been in the past few days, which had a lot to do with the events of tonight. It was why I could not be mad with Emma. If it was not for the stunt she had pulled with Tamaki's aid, I would probably not have realized how full of melancholy and rage this situation truly made me. I also would not have realized that one of us fighting meant that both of us were fighting. Up until now, even though I could not even admit it to myself in writing, I had felt useless. Tonight made me realize that that was not that case.

My fight was her fight and, conversely, her fight was mine.

"Kyoya, your phone's buzzing…again. It's ruining my silent moment of contemplation and admiration of the beautiful sea." Her words brought out a laugh as I unclasped my hand from hers and slipped it into my pocket, pulling out my phone whose permanent state of vibration I had just ignored for the hour we had been atop this cliff.

"One hundred and thirty-five missed calls and seventy-eight text messages."

"I bet five of the missed calls are from Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, Mori, and Haruhi and one hundred of them are from Tamaki." I did not even have to look at the call history to know that that was probably the case.

I did not act irrational often, but even I needed to allow myself time to relax and shut off the filters in my mind. Of course, being on my second beer did not hurt either. Thankfully, beer was the one alcohol I could consume socially without losing all of my inhibitions. So, as my phone vibrated again, I made the decision to throw my phone off of the cliff and into the rock-strewn shores below.

"What did you do that for?" Emma shot upright and turned to look at me. I just pushed up my glasses and shrugged, "You could have just turned off your phone."

"You are right. Though, would you put it past Tamaki to figure out a way to track me? My iPhone 4 is linked to my Blackberry, so I will not lose any information; besides, its data is stored on my computer anyways and can be easily backed up when I update my phone by procuring an iPhone 4S." Emma chuckled and folded herself back up against me, her head further to the side so she could look up at me with those eyes of hers.

"You are unbelievable. Even when doing something completely and utterly foolish you still have the ability to rationalize your behavior. Throwing your phone over the edge was stupid though."

"Like you have never done anything foolish before?" I asked her, eyes not moving from hers. I do not think I have ever noticed this before now considering how I always stopped at describing Emma's eyes as cold and passionate, but they were the color of amber, like golden wheat, and actually quite warm.

"I fell in love with you, didn't I?"

"That is an intriguing notion, in its own way." After kissing Emma on the forehead, I reached down into the sand to pick up the bottle, taking a long swig from it, "Perhaps the only thing that is even more perplexing and foolish than you falling in love with me is that I share the same sentiment about you."

"You're right. That _is_ perplexing." I jarred Emma slightly with my arm in a show of contempt at her exaggerated attempt at agreeing with me only to feel her take my hand in hers. She turned it so it was palm up in her hand and began tracing the lines softly with her fingernail, "Kyoya, you were actually a child once, right?"

"That is generally considered to be one of the stages of human biological develop…OW!" The gentle rubbing of my hand suddenly became a harsh pinching of the skin between my thumb and forefinger, "Emma! You have not hurt me in at least a week. Why did you have to ruin that?"

"Because you were being sassy, so you deserved it. Besides, all of the other times before now, I hurt you accidently. This time was on purpose."

"Nearly decapitating me with a shovel does not seem as if it was accidental."

"I was distraught!"

"You just pulled my hair! What are you? Five?"

"Your fault for keeping your silky locks within arm's reach." Now my scalp felt as if it were peeling off from the front. I glared at her. She just glared back at me as she finished off her second bottle of beer, reaching for an unopened one, prying off the top with my keys, "While we are on the subject of being five, let's get back to my original question. You were a child once. You are also male. So what was one of the stupidest things you've ever done?"

"Being male precludes that I must have done something stupid in my youth?" Without warning, Emma scooted away from me, pulled my glasses from my face, secured them on hers, and pushed them up

"Understand?" I nodded and grabbed the glasses back from her. Of course I understood, I was the one who perfected that method of non-verbal communication.

"When I was seven years old, I thought that I could find a way to fly. I went to the library and checked out books about the physical mechanics of flying and built a small flying machine similar to a model airplane except created from cardboard instead of plastic. Anyways, I found a way to drag it up onto the roof and jumped off. We glided for a few meters and then fell into a tree. While the design was ergonomically correct, I mistook my own energy for the energy provided by a motor."

"A lot of children think that they can fly. That's not uncommon." Emma's body language betrayed her words. She was trying not to laugh as she refocused her gaze to the ground and took a long sip from the bottle of Sapporo.

"Since you were the one who asked me to tell this story, would you kindly let me finish?" Emma stayed in her pose of avoidance as she nodded, "Thank you. So, I had flown far enough that I was stuck in a tree at the back of our property. Because of the way I landed, I was sandwiched between a few branches and could tell that my leg was broken, so all I could do was scream for help. No one heard me; no one heard me for about four hours. By then my voice was hoarse and could barely be heard"

"Aw, poor little Kyoya." Emma's lower lip puffed out as she looked at me with pitiful eyes.

"That reaction is unnecessary. Obviously, I made it out of the tree if I am sitting here now." I put out my hands to ward of any unnecessary physical violence. Emma just let out one small chortle at me.

"Who found you?" She shifted herself so that she was lying on her side, her head lying gently on her arm.

"Yuuichi. Actually. He had forgotten something for one of his med-school classes and had come home to retrieve it. Apparently, he noticed light reflecting off of a mirror I had attached to my flying contraption. I remember him running out of the house with our security detail and a ladder, being surprised that he was the one who climbed up to get me down and not Hotta, Aijima, or Tachibana." I paused to take another swig of beer, "They were my security staff. To be honest, they were more like family to me than my own biological family, which was where my surprise at Yuuichi being the one to get me down stemmed from. I remember him setting my leg in a splint and sitting with me in his arms in the family car all the way to the hospital, trying to calm me down. He missed his class that day, and when we got home, Father called Yuuichi into his office. Yuuichi avoided me for the next week. I can only assume he was berated by my father for tending to me instead of going to class, especially since my security detail would have been able to handle it themselves and were paid to do so."

"Do you miss him?" Was this not the question I had answered for myself yesterday when I visited Yuuichi's grave?

"I have missed him since I was six years old, probably even before that. That's why his actions surprised me so much. He was my brother. The only attachment I had with him other than our blood was the fact that I respected how truly exceptional he was. We did not know one another as people. We were one another's competition: no more, no less. He was still my brother, and despite all of the things that got in between us, I loved him."

"That's how you feel about me too, right? You still love me despite all of this stuff that's gotten in between us."

"And you feel the same about me," Emma sat up and moved back towards me, lifting my arm so that it was secured around her shoulders. I pulled her closer and leaned my cheek on top of her head, "To rephrase my earlier sentiment, what a pair of fools we make."

"I hate to tell you this, Kyoya, but you're worse than I am. You know that you could have just said this all from the beginning—calmly and rationally explaining the situation and your feelings regarding all of this—instead of trying to push me away. It would have been easier." I turned her face to mine and kissed her.

"You are right." She flung her arms around me, burying her face in my chest. I embraced her back, putting down my notebook to do so, picking it up a few minutes later when she released my torso, "I have a question, Emma. What would you have done tonight if your plan had not worked?"

"There wasn't much of a gamble or risk in this plan. I knew that Tamaki was a fan favorite, and I knew that you two are such good friends that you'd actually listen to him. I also had a back-up plan if you remained somewhat unresponsive. I rigged the votes so that I would be the next person called."

"Of course you did." Her intellect was one of the reasons I loved her. She provided a welcome challenge for me, but I would be lying if I said it was the most attractive thing about her. Her ability to remain rational, cool, and collected without forsaking her emotionality was what I loved about her. Her ability to fight but still feel, "You are very much like Tamaki."

"That's funny. When I talked to him this morning, he said that I was a lot like you. I guess that's why we work so well together. I challenge you from all sides—on your level and on a level that remains a complete mystery to you."

"Another notion that is intriguing in its own right. Also a notion that proves how much of a monster you truly are. Though I suppose that that is what makes you so frustratingly attractive."

"That's the alcohol talking."

"So is this." I took her by the chin and kissed her once again, allowing her to push back against me, dislocating me from my sitting position so that I was lying down, looking up at Emma's face framed by the glowing stars. She smiled, giving me one more kiss before laying down next to me, her hand on my chest.

"You're such a liar."

"Not true. While I am aware enough to make clear decisions and distinctions, it is due to the alcohol intake that you are the main thing occupying my thoughts, not the worrisome notion that spending this time together and disintegrating every barrier either of us built will only imbue within us a sense of false hope. Of course, I assume that that is alright considering that these may be the last moments we will ever be able to spend together like this." I felt her grasp my shirt with her hand, her body becoming rigid at my side.

"'_Cause even the stars they burn. Some even fall to the earth. We've got a lot to learn. God knows we're worth it. No, I won't give up._'" She suddenly started singing, not in her shower voice but her actually one.

"What are you doing?"

"This was my back up plan. Just listen, alright." I nodded my head, confused slightly at her request; though, I suppose I did ask what her back up plan was.

"'_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily. I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make. Our differences, they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts we got. Yeah, we got a lot at stake, and in the end, you're still my friend. At least we did intend for us to work. We didn't break. We didn't burn. We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in. I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not. And who I am._

"_I won't give up on us. Even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up. I won't give up on us. God knows I'm tough enough. We've got a lot to learn. God knows we're worth it._'"

There was nothing I could find to say to her once her last note was carried off by the wind. Of course, that was probably because she had said everything that needed to be said, so I just stayed with her in the silence.

"We should go." Emma sat up as suddenly as she broke the silence, wrapping her arms around her legs, "Tamaki's probably giving himself a heart attack worrying about you, and we should get home before he sends out the National Guard. Who should we call to come get us? It'd be too much of a hassle to get a taxi this late and this far out of town."

"Mori-sempai, probably. He will not ask questions. To be honest, he will not say anything at all." Emma nodded and stood, pulling her cell phone from her pocket and dialing a number. I took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly as I put all of the empty bottles back in their original box and throwing them into the recycling. As I turned back around I saw Emma standing at the edge of the rock, her hair flowing in the wind. She looked like something out of some black and white Hollywood romance.

"I've always loved the ocean. The way that the light reflects off of its surface, making it look as if it were a sea of diamonds instead a sea filled with bitter salt-water—priceless and precious."

"Emma. Why is it that you chose to apply to Ootori U.S. rather than write? When I did some research on you, I found the blog you wrote while in college. The prose was exquisite. You write just about as much as I do, better than I do, so why do you not have anything published? Why are you working for me instead of spending time doing what you love and what you are good at?"

"I love humans. I just love the way that they interact with others and with the world. It's why I prefer writing non-fiction, and I guess you could say that I've been waiting for the right real-life story to pen. It's one of the reasons, other than my fear of commitment, that has kept me changing jobs. I've simply been looking for the perfect story to write. Honestly, I applied to Ootori U.S. because my mother forced me to, but I think I was hoping—like with every new job I have—that I would find something worth immortalizing in ink."

"If that is the case, then why not form these past few months into one? I mean, there has been quite enough humor, romance, and drama to make it interesting enough for an audience. Though you may have to change the ending to one that ends a bit, well, happier."

"Well," Emma turned and walked towards me with a grin on her face, "Don't forget that this story isn't over yet, and if I have my way and come out on top, the ending will most definitely be a happy one. I still have to believe that even if chances of it coming true are nonexistent." I pulled her into my side, smiling and shaking my head.

"Speaking of which, I have a date tomorrow with a Chief of Medicine. Would you care to join me?"

"Oh, how sweet! I thought you'd never ask."

"You are an incredibly special person," I gave her a quick peck on the forehead, "And by that I mean that you are both peculiar and extraordinary."

"Fair enough. Now, shall we descend this cliff in order to go wait for Mori by the side of the road?" I slipped my hand from her shoulder and clasped her hand in mine, squeezing it for a few moments before letting go.

Time to get back to reality…I expect.

IIIII

I was used to silence around Mori, but I don't think that I've ever felt as awkward in his silence as I do right now. The last time I checked my phone it was one in the morning, and that was when I first called Sayaka to come pick us up. It was obvious on the phone that I had awoken her, which meant that I had awoken Mori as well, especially since he was the one driving the car. I was just following Kyoya's advice, but I had a feeling we had committed some mortal sin, which was why Mori was taking turns glaring at the two of us in the rearview mirror.

Usually Mori's silence was endearing and welcome, now it seemed like all hell would break loose if someone sneezed. Someone had to cut this tension though. I looked over to Kyoya who was looking out the window and avoiding Mori's reflected gaze altogether. That left me to be the one to talk first. Maybe directing the conversation towards Sayaka first would break up the tension.

"Umn. Sayaka, thank you for taking my call so early in the morning and, Mori, thank…"

"What were you two thinking?" Mori's gruff and loud voice made my heart all but leap out of my chest. I had never heard him speak at such a loud decibel before or with a tone other than monotone. What was even more surprising was that Kyoya snapped out of his avoidance and was sitting at attention.

"Skipping out on the club and making Tamaki worry about you was rather distressing. Do you remember when Hikaru and Haruhi disappeared when we were in Karuizawa? This was worse. He had convinced himself that you and Emma had been kidnapped by the Yakuza and sold on the black market."

"Tamaki does tend to overre…"

"I'm not done yet." Kyoya tried to say something but failed, and Mori kept talking. I think I am more confused now than I ever have been before; the world must have started turning the other way or something, "That was not the end of our troubles. Whatever you did to destroy the GPS on your phone just made it worse because he then added to his story that you were both bought from the black market and killed with your essential parts and organs severed from the main body and then re-sold on the black market."

"Takashi, honey, I think they had good reasons to leave." Sayaka reached over and lay her hand on Mori's leg.

"It is not their leaving that I have a problem with. It is the fact that both of them were irresponsible and did not notify anyone of their surroundings. They could have notified us that they were spending some time together. I am sure that Tamaki would not have fretted if that were to have been the case. In fact, I believed Kyoya to be a generous and benevolent enough friend to extend that much courtesy to Tamaki; however, I believe that I was wrong."

"Mori-sempai, I simply did not think that…"

"Still not finished." Sayaka turned around and mouthed an 'I'm sorry' to the two of us before turning back towards the front, grabbing Mori's hand in hers so he stopped waving it around as he was talking, "Then, knowing that Haruhi and I have our preliminary meetings with the judge and defense tomorrow, you call me and wake me out of a dead sleep in order to come pick you up. In addition, the two of you reek of hops. I thought better of you."

I am actually glad that my brain can multitask because I swear that I am using more energy trying to understand a nagging Mori than I am to pay attention to what he is saying.

"Now, apologize."

"What?" Kyoya and I said together as I let my mouth hand open and Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

"Now."

"We're sorry, Mori-sempai." Kyoya and I said this at the same time again. There was no escape from it. I had always thought that Mori was the nice, tall, teddy bear—not my nagging mother—but it was so hard to have a spine with his soft yet scary gray eyes staring back at me through the mirror. It was probably a good thing he was glaring at us using the mirror, because face-to-face contact may have made me jump out of the car to escape the fear welling up inside of me.

"Again."

"Sorry, Mori-sempai!" Thank goodness we were already at the gate of Tamaki's mansion because as soon as we slowed down to a crawl, I'm jumping out.

"Good, now when we get out, you two go straight to bed. Understand me?"

"Yes, Mori-sempai." Kyoya and I said together again. I looked over at him, noticing that he was cringing slightly, nodding towards the door. He was thinking the same thing I had been thinking—escape while we can.

As soon as the car slowed enough for me to open the door safely, I opened it and shot out. Kyoya followed suit, scooting quickly towards me and getting out of my door—probably so he didn't come chest to chest with Mori. To my surprise, Sayaka was just as quick to exit the car as we were.

"Kyoya, I thought you said he wouldn't ask questions or even talk" I addressed the man whose misinformation caused such pain and terror.

"I forgot that he becomes chatty when he is tired. It functions like Tamaki's idiocy switch, except for Mori-sempai it only turns on when he is tired. Do not put this on me." Kyoya hissed at me, looking over his shoulder to make sure Mori wasn't listening as we walked through the dark hallway.

"How could _you_ forget? You know _everything_ about _everyone_!" I hissed back.

"It only happened _once_, and I did not feel as if the information was pertinent considering Mori-sempai takes rather good care of himself. Besides, that happened nearly eleven years ago. You cannot expect me to remember _everything_ about _everyone_!"

"Uh. You're _you_. Of COURSE I can expect that from you!"

"Stop complaining about my husband!" Sayaka smacked both Kyoya and I upside the head as we ascended the staircase, "You aren't the ones who have to put up with his shit every night after 10:00pm and every morning until he's had his fucking coffee. And you thought my bitching and nagging was bad…that I was grumpy without my coffee."

"You're right, he's far worse," I said, "It's only because you don't expect it. He's just so—quiet and helpful and nice most of the time."

"You know, just because I don't talk does not mean that I cannot hear you. I see and hear everything. Remember that." All three of us jumped in the air when we were rebuked by the deep voice that suddenly sounded from behind us. How did he even catch up to us?

"KYOOOYAAAA! YOU'RE ALIIIIIVE!" I looked towards where Tamaki's loud voice was coming from—coming right at us.

"Emma, let's go!" Kyoya grabbed my hand, pulling me with him at a run towards our room, Tamaki chasing after us screaming for us to wait, "Lock the door!"

Breathing heavily, Kyoya leaned back against the door and slid to the floor. I turned the bolts to lock it and then joined him on the floor. Tamaki continued to yell through the door. Mostly everything was incomprehensible due to the speed and volume of his chatting; however, words like 'mon-ami' and 'princess' and 'indecent activity' could be made out.

"Tamaki, you are being loud. Go to bed now." Mori's slow growl was easy enough to hear through the wall and was echoed by screeches, then silence except for the sound of something heavy being dragged down the hallway. I looked at Kyoya; he looked at me, and we both burst out laughing harder than ever before.

"What just happened?" I asked through my glee, my voice bobbing up and down as if I were riding in a car driving over an unpaved road.

"I think Mori-sempai just knocked out Tamaki." Kyoya stood up, kicking off his shoes as he walked towards the futon on the floor.

"Aren't you worried about him?"

"Of course not. I have hit him in the head enough times to know that he could not become more brain damaged than he was before I even met him. Besides, all of us have wanted to knock him out at one point or another. It is just surprising it has taken nearly twelve years for one of us to actually render him unconscious." I just shrugged, pulling out a new pair of pajamas from my suitcase and putting them on, "Emma, thank you for tonight."

I felt two arms wrap around my torso from behind as the smell of beer, salt, and the cedar-like smell that always surrounded Kyoya overwhelmed my senses. I could feel his bare collarbone lay softly between my shoulder blades, could hear his soft intake and outtake of breath and sense the beating of his heart against my back. Closing my eyes, I tried to match the rhythms of my body to his.

"Don't thank me. Not yet. Not until we know how this ends."

"Emma, did you forget who I am? I will do as I wish." I felt myself being moved forward towards the bed, trying so hard to keep a straight face and not smile, "So, Emma, if I want to thank you. I will."

So I let him.

IIIII

O_O O.O O_O O.O

Yeah…that just happened. It wasn't supposed to happen but it did. I was going to delete it too…but I didn't. I just couldn't. I don't know why it happened because I didn't want it to happen, but it happened all the same. I feel like the Grinch Who Stole Christmas… I couldn't stop it from coming! It came just the same!

Pun intended.

Anyways…filler chapter, really. Sorry about that. I didn't want to do it, but it just kind of happened. I'll try to make up for it by getting the next chapter out as soon as I possibly can. I'll be starting student teaching soon though, so we will see how that happens.

Someone asked me for Kyoya/Emma fluff, so I did it; though, I still don't know what that last bit is gonna do for the future. I guess it just leads to a more amicable and agreed upon end to their relationship at this juncture. Well, any suggestions and let me know.

I've also been asked by the woman who Sayaka is based off of to do more Sayaka/Mori, and I feel as if that is a good idea considering that Mori gets so little facetime in the anime and manga. I took his naggyness and his talkativeness from the bonus chapter in Volume 5. Basically, Mori gets chatty when he's tired. I used my creative licence and made him chatty and naggy. I mean, I feel as if he can be a little bit over-concerned sometimes (Note: Honey's Three Bitter Days and other Honey related moments) so I feel as if it's still in character.

Again, sorry about the fluff, and the filler, and the O_O at the end there. I still don't even…but I can't delete it…I don't even know what to say to express the confusion in my mind right now. Anyways, review and let me know whether you liked it or hated it.

See you in the next chapter!


	27. Chapter 27

Today was going to be a good day—I could feel it. It was only 7:00 AM and the sub had barely risen high enough over the house to make it look as if It was morning. I had told Sayaka that I would help her clean up her classroom since today was officially the first day of their winter break. Natasha and Renge had left with her at 6:00 this morning after texting me at 5:00 to see if I was ready to go.

I turned away from the window, walking to the other side of the room to grab my purse off of the bed. Kyoya was still asleep, still in the same position he was in when he fell asleep. You couldn't tell that he was alive at a distance. Tamaki had told me that Kyoya compensates for emotional trauma by becoming even more sadistic, but he also compensates by sleeping in order to stop his mind from churning. That was why I left him a note reminding him that I was joining the women today instead of waking him up to remind him. If anything last night showed me, it was that this man needed—and deserved—to sleep

Last night went exactly how I had expected, breaking down his barriers and, in effect, breaking mine down as well. Of course, Kyoya surprised me with his escape plan as well as his affection, but I suppose that he's entitled to let his hair down once in a while.

I felt better. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of me. I felt as if we finally put the proverbial lid on our relationship. I think that we—mainly Kyoya—were hiding from ourselves and as a byproduct of that were hiding from one another, making it that much harder to face an inevitable end. The tears, the conversation, the booze, and even the sex was the knot at the end of the rope. It was finished.

Of course, that dead-end up ahead would do nothing to quell my urge to fight; however, the outcome wasn't what was important anymore—I was fighting to fight.

Kyoya and I, well, we'll be friends for a long time. I would be by his side as long as I could. Maybe it's not how I hoped it would be, but at least we would still be together. And in ten years, we'll look back fondly and laugh at all of this and talk about how we made the right and rational decision. It would take a while—perhaps an eternity—to love him less or differently than I do now, but now I felt as if my heart was ready to let that process begin. This was right; this was good.

I took one last look at Kyoya and took in a deep breath, letting it out as I walked out of the room, closing the door behind me as quietly as possible.

"Emma nee-san…" I heard a small voice say right as I exited the room. I turned around to see Sophie walking towards me, dragging a blanket behind her with one hand and rubbing tears from her eyes with the other. She looked like she was still half asleep, "Emma nee-san…Papa…dokodesu…Papa?"

"Come here, sweetie." Her sad and sleepy little face was enough to make me want to start crying. I walked towards her and knelt down, letting her fold me into a hug. I knew that Haruhi had already left, but I didn't think that Tamaki was going to work until the afternoon today. I knew that I couldn't ask Sophie where she had already looked because I wouldn't be able to understand her, so I did the next best thing and took out my cell phone, dialing Tamaki's number.

"Sophie!" Cell phone not necessary. Tamaki ran up the stairs and whisked his daughter into his arms, saying something in Japanese that sounded incredibly sappy as he kissed his girl, "I had brought her downstairs with me to get her breakfast, but when I looked, she was gone. She still isn't old enough to maneuver around this house yet."

"I was just on my way out."

"I was called into a meeting this morning, which is why I had Sophie up with me. We can just drive together instead of calling for two cars. She's still sleepy and if she wakes up alone she'll just be upset the whole day. Would you get the door for me, Emma? If I put her with Kyoya, she'll deal with me being gone a lot better." I nodded as Tamaki said something to Sophie whose head was beginning to droop even more now that she had found her father. I opened the door. I watched as Tamaki set the half-asleep Sophie next to Kyoya, ripped a page out of Kyoya's notebook, used his pen to write on it, and tucked the paper in between the glasses. He whispered something—this time in French—to the child and tiptoed towards me as silently as he could. I shut the door.

"You're sure that that's the best idea you have? Leave your precious baby girl with Kyoya?" I asked as I turned and followed the blond downstairs. He looked sharp in his three piece suit and briefcase, his hair slicked back instead of all over his face.

"I don't think you understand how much she loves Kyoya. Kyoya was the first member of the Host club to see her. That's technically because he's her godfather, but it's because he sacrificed a lot to be with us. Kyoya was in class when I called him to tell him that Haruhi's water broke. It was probably the most frightening moment in my life, but Kyoya kept talking to me on the phone to call me down, left his class, got on his private jet, and flew all the way to Japan, available on his air-phone whenever I needed him. Haruhi was in labor for nearly seventeen hours, so Kyoya ended up being able to wait with Ranka in the waiting room. Of course Kaoru and Mori-sempai were there too." Tamaki slid into the limousine that was already pulled up at the front of the mansion, and I slid in after, the driver shutting the door behind me.

"You really love him, don't you?" Tamaki looked at me with those purple eyes and nodded, an uncharacteristically pained smile on his face.

"That's why I thought that this would work. The Host club reunion. You." He let his head sag, running his hands through his hair, "I thought that I could…I don't know what I thought. I'm so sorry, Emma." I reached my hand out and cupped his face, tilting up his chin so that he was looking at me as I had seen him do to so many of his guests at the club and even to me. I watched as a soft tear fell down his face and over my fingers.

"You tried to be you, charging into your holy war. You thought that you could save him," I paused to brush a stray piece of hair from his face, "And you did save him. You saved me too, so you have nothing to be sorry for. Just like you sang last night, there's still life left to go. Even though it's different than we all expected, we're still going to live it, and that's partially thanks to you—our prince."

IIIII

_Morning, mon ami! I was unexpectedly whisked away to work and won't be able to spend the glorious morning with the two of you. Please take care of my daughter until I get home. I'll bring lunch. My treat. ^_^ 3 ^_^ 3_

Moron. Like I would be the type of person to leave a child by herself. That just was not practical or responsible. Besides which, I was looking forward to not having to leave the house before it was absolutely necessary anyways. This just provided an even better excuse than that of spending the day with Tamaki; though, I was looking forward to having some alone time with him.

Sophie was still curled up by my side. If I moved then my silence would be interrupted, so I might as well just lay here for a while longer. It was only 8:30 anyways. To be honest, I could use more sleep. Sleeping would keep me from thinking about last night.

Perhaps I should blame everything on the alcohol, but that would be a lie. No matter how buzzed or even tipsy I was last night did not mean I was not responsible for or aware of my actions. I just hope I had not made things even more difficult. To be honest, I both felt better and worse. Better because last night provided a great release, and that was a tremendous relief. I had begun to feel as if this situation had been on the point of a precipice, and last night served to push it to one side. However, there was a part of me, albeit smaller than the former, that felt worse because the definitive dissolution of Emma's and my relationship left me feeling empty. Is that not strange?

I regret nothing. With the exception of last evening, I have behaved logically and rationally throughout this entire situation, so why was this moment almost more painful than my previous contemplations of this state of affairs?

Perhaps my walls had been stronger than I believed. Now that they were gone, the fullness of the situation seemed to weigh down my heart as if it were tied to a millstone and thrown into the depths of the sea.

I looked up to glance at myself in the mirror, realizing that despite my words and even despite my heart, I was smiling. I _was_ right. Feelings are deceptive. Emotions are too covered with sinew to be trusted.

There was one thing through all of this confusion that I did know for certain no matter how illogical that knowledge seemed to be: things would get better from here. If anything that last night did, it made me finally aware that I was at a personal low, meaning that things can only improve at this point. With that notion in mind, last night was a very important, albeit irrational, part of that road to recovery. I could only hope that Emma's thoughts were similar to my own; though, I guess she still had her fight to keep her from feeling as lost as I do.

That was good considering that I doubted I would be able to deal with my awakened and unfettered emotions as well as hers.

"Mornin' Uncle Kyokyo." I felt Sophie stir at my side. She lifted herself up and rubbed her still half-closed eyes before flopping forward onto me, clearly still tired.

"It is time to get up Sophie." Her response was to clamp her arms around my torso and shake her head into my abdomen, prompting a loud growl from my stomach.

"HahaHA. Huhuhuhuhu. HahaHA." Sophie flew back onto the bed and started laughing, squeaking right before breathing, her legs kicking themselves down on the bed and her arms flailing. She looked as if she were having a seizure. I said previously that I did not really like children. While that was true in some ways, my distaste for them stemmed solely from the fact that I could not understand them. There was something to simplistically pure and emotional about them. Now that I think about it, Tamaki is exactly the same way; however, he did have moments of brilliance. They were few and far between, but they did happen.

"How about I make us some breakfast?" I reached out a hand and continued Sophie's laughing by ticking her, "Your father is bringing home lunch, and it is already nine. What do you want me to make?" Sophie sat up, folded one arm across the front of her body, and placed a hand on her chin in contemplation. I let her think by herself as I slipped out from underneath the covers to grab my white t-shirt from the floor.

"Pain au Chocolat." I just looked at the five year old with an eyebrow raised, pushing up my glasses. Sophie placed her hands on her hips and mirrored my facial expression, including the fixing of non-existent glasses, "Mommy makes them all the time with grand-mére Anne's recipe. It cheers Papa up all the time, so it'll cheer Uncle Kyokyo up too!"

Sophie grinned her innocent little girl grin, jumped off the bed, and ran giggling out of the room, her observant comment further proof that she was indeed the child of Tamaki.

I sighed. Today was going to be a very long and arduous day.

IIIII

"I am so freaking exhausted! I think my arm's going to give out from taking everything off of the wall. Your stapler remover is not ergonomically designed." I said as I sunk down into one of the small student desks. Natasha followed suit.

"Welcome to my weekends. It's just nice to have people helping me this time. Takashi usually stays home to spend time with the kids since he works so many hours overtime during the week, and the weekend's usually the only time I have to spend extra time in my classroom since I try and pick up the kids from daycare as early in the day as possible." Sayaka slumped to the floor with a huge trashbag in her hands and began to stuff the mountain of trash on the floor into the bag.

"Speaking of the kids, where are they today?" I asked, leaning my head on the desk.

"Honey took them with him to the park." Natasha asked as she massaged her hand. She had been in charge of tearing out worksheets from workbooks and stapling them, "I think the guys were all planning to meet back at the Suoh estate for lunch; Haruhi got us reservations at a restaurant for lunch, so we're meeting her there and then going to Ouran in order to get dancing lessons from Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Dancing lessons? My body's already aching. I don't think I could dance for hours on end." It was true. Besides, it wasn't as if we were going to get a chance to dance with the guys considering we were seriously outnumbered by their adoring fans.

"At least we won't be the ones in heels this time." Sayaka started laughing in sporadic bursts, throwing herself backwards so she was lying back on the floor. Natasha and I looked at one another, obviously out of the loop.

"Wait. Isn't tonight just a formal dance?" In response to Natasha's question, Sayaka stood up and fast-walked over to where Natasha and I were sitting, plopping herself on her knees in between us.

"I received top secret information from Renge that she heard from Kaoru. Tonight's cosplay was Haruhi's choice. She told Hikaru and Kaoru in secret that, and I quote, 'now that I think about it, it isn't very fair that I was the only one who had to cross-dress in front of our guests' and then I received this text message from Renge this morning." Sayaka was still chuckling as she held out her phone in front of her, allowing me to take it for her as I read the text message aloud.

"_I got my first glimpse of Operation Payback_ _this morning. I couldn't sneak any photos, but I can describe to you in short words the dress types._

_Tamaki – Elegant Bride_

_Hikaru & Kaoru – Flirty Prom_

_Mori – Sleek and Sexy Charity Ball_

_Honey – Disney Princess_

_Kyoya – High-class Escort_"

"I am definitely going to purchase the professional photos we take of this cosplay. Oh, and I am most definitely going to have the photo make its way into the company newsletter. It just _has_ to happen."

"Emma, that's a little mean, don't you think?" Natasha asked me, trying to hide the blush from her face. Sayaka noticed right away and reached out to pinch Natasha's cheeks.

"Seems to me that getting flushed thinking about your husband in a dress is meaner!" Natasha tried to get out of Sayaka's grasp, which looked hilarious since Natasha was tall and broad and Sayaka, while of average height, looked as dainty as a feather and as thin as a toothpick.

"I can't help it! Mitsukuni is just _so cute_!"

"You sure have strange tastes." I said and was about to say something else when the classroom door opened up, Renge wobbling in.

"Emma, I'm ashamed at you. As a fellow otaku, I believed that you understood the beauty of moe. I'm disappointed!" Renge unwound her scarf and began to unbutton her shirt. She had gotten a phone call and had been out of the room for over an hour. I stood up and crossed my arms.

"I never said that I didn't understand the beauty of moe; this isn't even a question about moe. I simply claimed that the obsession Natasha has with it is strange. If we're talking about me personally, the appreciation extended for bishonen is far greater than for shouta and, by extension, most forms of moe. For example, in your own written works I prefer Takyo rather than Tsukimi." I glared into Renge's large light brown eyes.

"Oh, Emma, we _know_ how much you enjoy Kyoya," Sayaka broke mid-sentence to utter a fake cough, "I mean Takyo." I opened my mouth to say something, but only a throaty croak exited. Now it was my turn to blush.

"Come on. You didn't expect us to ignore the fact that the two of you spent hours alone together and then locked yourselves in the room once Mori-sempai and Sayaka brought you back to the Suoh estate. Did you?" Renge just glared back towards me, raising both of her eyesbrows in some type of 'come hither' expression.

"Oh look at that, Haruhi's calling." Sayaka's phone was buzzing in my hand, so I handed it to Sayaka, walking to where she had been stuffing trash into the bag in order to finish cleaning up and to avoid the flaming gazes I was getting as Renge and Natasha chuckled at me. Haruhi, you just saved my ass.

"Everyone alright meeting Haruhi for brunch now instead of for lunch? She got out of her meeting early and is almost here with the car to pick us up."

"Thank God! I'm starving; this child's appetite just keeps getting bigger and bigger!" Renge was already out of the door, and Sayaka had quickly grabbed her keys and was waving Natasha and me towards the door, prompting us to hurry. Suddenly, I felt Natasha's arms pull me up and hug me close to her side, practically dragging me out the door.

IIIII

"KYOYA! I said that I was going to be bringing lunch, and here you are eating pain au chocolat without me?" Tamaki had entered the kitchen, and he dropped the bags filled with food onto the floor, a betrayed look in his eyes while he looked at Sophie and I sitting at the breakfast table.

"Papa, you're silly," I tried to keep from snorting as Tamaki sunk to the floor, his lips quivering as they formed a pout.

"How could you? Turning my own daughter against me!" Tamaki wrapped his arms around himself, shaking and mumbling 'my daughter, my precious daughter.' I was about to say something akin to calling him a dumbass, when Sophie grabbed one of the croissants, got up and walked over to her father, reaching out one of her tiny hands and patting him on the head.

"It's okay, Daddy. We can just make that later. Do you want one?" Sophie held out her other hand, revealing the pain au chocolat she had kept hidden behind her back.

"Of course, I would, my darling girl." Tamaki stood and kissed Sophie on the forehead, taking the pastry from her and walking over to where I sat. Sophie just ran to the bags Tamaki had dropped on the floor, disappearing behind the kitchen counter. I watched, seeing cupboards and the doors of the refrigerator open as if a ghost were the one opening them, "Soph, princess, if you need any help just let me know."

"I can do it myself, thank you very much." At Sophie's curt phrase, I nearly spit out the sip of tea I had just taken from the cup.

"I know. She's just as independent and stubborn as Haruhi sometimes." Tamaki brushed his bangs out of his face and took a bite out of the pain au chocolat that Sophie had given him, his eyes going soft, "These taste just like the ones my mother used to make. Haruhi and I haven't been able to figure out exactly what to do to make them taste exactly like her recipe. What did you…"

"I added some vanilla extract to the dough. I learned it from Honey-sempai." I sighed and took another sip of my tea, "How was your meeting this morning?"

"It was the strangest thing. The Suoh group landed probably one of the largest accounts it has in a while. The Katsuragi banking firm. Yes, they've lost a lot of business due to the new chairman taking over for his father, but their financial practices are sound and Katsuragi-san has some brilliant and unique ideas. By helping them get back on their feet, I think I may have struck gold for the Suoh group. By the way, Katsuragi-san mentioned your name during our meeting, said that his sister met with you earlier this week and you recommended coming to the Suoh group rather than the Ootori group."

"Hmn," I pushed up my glasses, trying to figure out exactly what woman I had met with who would have had connections to…oh, "Emma. It was Emma who made the recommendation. The day she masqueraded as me." If the Katsuragi group had suffered as much damage due to the managerial shift as Tamaki had said, than a marriage to me would have been a benefit; however, while the Ootori Group diversifies into many different realms considered "medical," a deal with a banking firm would not have done much too boost business for either the Katsuragi firm or the Ootori Group. Yet, since Tamaki specialized in corporate finance, helping out a leading banking firm would be in both families best interest.

"Kyoya…"

"Daddy! Let's play a game!" Sophie was suddenly standing by the side of the table, rocking back and forth on her heels before leaning up and whispering into Tamaki's ear, 'there's something wrong with Uncle Kyoyo. You should say something to him," Tamaki smiled and nodded nodded, brushing his fingers through her dirty blond hair before she ran out of the room excitedly. The buzzer on the stove went off at the same time, thankfully, so I got up to pull the last batch of pain de chocolat from the oven.

"Kyoya, are you doing okay?"

"You know, Tamaki, I do not actually miss this kind of life. I enjoy being able to cook my own meals, drive myself, and to have my own schedule without being followed around by a security detail. As much as you were right about me feeling alone for these past few years, there have been a lot of things I have not regretted. It amuses me how much I could not do for myself; how much control over everything I actually lacked."

"Will you listen to me instead of trying to Kyoya everything?" Tamaki just looked at me with that face he had when he was being incredibly serious with me and deeply wanted to call me a jackass.

"When did my name become a verb?" I grabbed myself and Tamaki one of the hot pastries and brought them to the table.

"Oh, it's always been one. To Kyoya something is to try and deal with everything by yourself without asking anyone for advice or letting anyone know what is going on in that complicated mind of yours. Would you just tell me the truth for once?" Tamaki sighed when I just took another bite, delaying my response, "Fine, I'll talk then. I spoke with Emma this morning and told her that I felt as if _all_ of this was actually my fault. Do you know what she said? She said that I had nothing to be sorry for, that I had even made things better. When I look into your eyes, I don't know if I believe her."

"Moron." I leaned across the table, balled a fist, and brought it down upon his head, "If anyone is to blame for this situation, it is me. I made the decision to bring Emma. I was the one who ignored how I felt about her until it was too late. I am the one who ultimately chose my career and family over the woman I love. You, if anything, have been the only thing other than Emma keeping me sane." Tamaki looked as if he had been run over by a truck. He looked like that every time I actually answered his questions honestly. What did he expect?

Tamaki was about to say something else when Sophie ran back into the room with a box in her arms, a tiara on her head. She set the box on the table and took off the crown, looking at the both of us with a huge grin on her head. I pulled the game towards me and looked down at the cover, which read "Pretty Pretty Princess" in English.

"What is this game" I asked as Sophie pulled the box back from me and began to unpack it, setting out strings of fake plastic jewelry in front of us: purple for me, clear for Tamaki, and pink for herself.

"It's a vintage commoner game from America! You roll the dice and move that number of spaces and then put on the piece of jewelry you landed on. The goal is to collect all of the pieces of jewelry." Tamaki pointed out, crossing his arms and looking at me as if I were the stupidest person at the table. Sophie mirrored Tamaki's position, nodding with her eyes closed periodically as Tamaki explained the rules.

"And once you get all of them, you get the crown and become the pretty princess!" Sophie squealed, clapping. It was a shame that she was not more like Haruhi. To be honest, Haruhi probably would not even play this game with her.

"Sophie, are you sure you do not want to play this game with someone else?" I took the horribly gaudy and did I mention fake earring in my hand, pressing on part of it so that the clip opened and closed like a jaw. Did they really make this game for young children? I guess they really wanted to stress the idea that beauty is equivalent to pain.

"I play this game with my Jiichan all the time, and he's a boy that wears pretty princess things." I assumed by saying "Jiichan" she meant Ranka. Of course he wore pretty things, he was a professional at wearing pretty things and did so quite beautifully. I, however, was not and did not.

"Just think of it this way, Kyoya. This will be practice for tonight's cosplay." Tamaki had picked up the dice and was about to roll it when I grabbed his hand and gave him the most soul searing glare that I could.

"What do you mean 'practice for tonight'?" I squeezed slightly and Tamaki let out a whimper, his eyes quickly becoming pools of tears. Haruhi was the one who had chosen the cosplay for this evening and had kept quite silent about the whole thing. I simply approved her request for funds because I did not think twice about Haruhi's cosplay being anything I would disapprove of. Now I was not so sure that was the best course of action on my part—trusting Haruhi, that is.

"Mommy said it's payback. I don't know what that means, but I do know that she told me she'd give me pictures of Daddy, Uncles Hika-kun and Kao-kun, Uncle Momo, Uncle Honey, and even Uncle Kyokyo looking like pretty pretty princesses." All throughout Sophie's innocent speech I continued to twist Tamaki's arm further and further around.

"I am not participating in this. I will _not_ participate." I told Tamaki, letting go of his hand before I snapped his arm out of its socket, knowing that my gaze told him that he was lucky I only did that much and did not drag him out to the pool and drown him.

"Come on, Kyoya! It is just like last time when we were protecting our little girl from being taken by those Lobelia girls! We're doing this for Haruhi!"

"No. I consented then because we really _were_ doing it for Haruhi as well as the money she owed us for that vase. This, now, is Haruhi doing it _to_ us. Very different circumstances. Besides, this time we have guests." Tamaki was getting death glares from both myself and Sophie. He decided to satisfy his daughter's need for attention first, rolling the dice, moving his pawn, and putting a ring on his pinky, handing the dice off to me. I rolled and strung on a necklace before handing the dice off to Sophie.

"Well, since we have guests this time, it means you'll do this with a smile on your evil face because we'll probably make more profit for the club off of tonight than we will have in the past three nights combined. Our princesses have a particular love for cross-dressers." Sophie was waving her braceletted hand in the air, waving to what I supposed to be her imaginary subjects. Tamaki just grinned at me before rolling the die and picking up his necklace.

"Alright. Fine. Just know that I am never speaking to you again."

"You can't resist me, mon ami!" I rolled and landed on a spot with the earrings. With a look that I was sure showed my utter distance and reproach for this moment and the rest of the moments of this evening, I clipped on the toy earring, knowing that this pain was only the beginning.

IIIII

I did not have the earbud in my ear so that Christopher could speak with me, but I was most _definitely_ snapping as many pictures as I could with my iPhone and sending them to Chris as well as to my brother.

"Haruhi, you are a goddess. I am so in awe of you right now, that I have no other words to express how fantastic you are. You're Prussia—that level of greatness." I knew that she probably wouldn't get the Hetalia reference, but it really didn't matter at this point. Haruhi was 100% awesome.

"I had to dress like a guy through all of high school because of a stupid debt. Yeah, I liked dressing as a guy, but I felt it was about time that they understand how it felt, especially Kyoya-sempai. This'll pay him back for always mentioning my debt at the _worst_ times." Haruhi was wearing a simple white tuxedo. She was incredibly adorable. I could definitely imagine how these girls thought she was simply a cute man in high school. It seemed as if a few of her fans had somehow reverted back to that thought process because I could feel them hovering behind us, shyly waiting for the perfect moment to ask Haruhi to dance.

Of course, her white tux matched Tamaki's dress, the one Renge had described in the text message as _elegant bride_. He was wearing this floor-length white sleeveless A-line gown with silk gloves running all the way up his arm, a blond up-do wig on his head with white roses stuck as barrettes, and the women were loving every moment of it.

"My prince, I will wait for you atop my tower of darkness, praying for the moment that you will bring the light of your beauty into my cold existence" Of course, being Tamaki, he was eating up all of this attention. One had to give him credit for gender bending all of those sappy lines.

All of us women were wearing tuxes, well, except for Renge who was currently passed out on the couch from either her pregnancy or fangirl overkill. Either one was entirely possible at this point.

"Emma, you haven't spotted Kyoya-sempai yet, have you?" Haruhi asked, lifting herself onto her tiptoes to try and get a better look at the crowed. I just shook my head, turning to the side to see if I had just missed seeing him in my peripherals only to be met with Hikaru and Kaoru.

Both of them had on red wigs with curled ponytail that somewhat resembled a yam. The main bulk of the hair was on opposite sides so that guests could tell them apart.

"Kyoya-sempai's still mourning over the loss of the precious money that was wasted on this cosplay." Kaoru was smirking as he put one palm on Hikaru's, the two of them lifting one of their legs in a cute moe-moe-kyun pose. Both of them had on tea-length spaghetti strap dresses that were white with polka dots—Hikaru's had blue dots and Kaoru's had orange. They looked like quite attractive women; then again, this I knew considering I had seen them do this once before.

"He's also doing the math on the dress he is wearing considering his has the least material of all of ours yet cost just as much to make." Hikaru echoed before the two of them began to cackle sinisterly.

"What did you do to him?" I meant for my question to sound more concerned than it actually did, but my imagination was getting the best to him.

"That's simple. We made him an executive tramp." The two of them clasped their arms around one another's waists and pranced over to Tamaki, grabbing his arms and beginning to twirl him in circles.

"See. Payback. Now, if you'll excuse me Emma, I am going to go rescue my husband." Haruhi walked out in the middle of the floor, saying something to get Hikaru and Kaoru to look at the floor in shame as she took Tamaki by the hand and began dancing with him on the dance floor. He was blushing so hard that it almost looked as if he was a warning flair.

"Is it just me, or is Takashi just sexy in everything he wears?" Sayaka was suddenly by my side, handing me a bottle of water. I graciously took it from her, opening it and taking a sip.

"You wouldn't realize this normally because he's so tall and wears mens clothing, but he actually has a very flattering waistline." Mori was wearing a very straight and long sheer dark blue dress. It had a halter and was much simpler than Tamaki or the twins dresses, a wig with a simple black French-braid ran down his back.

"Oh, he does, and it's all mine. Sayaka's gonna hit that tonight." I chuckled as Sayaka began to do this little party dance.

Mori was walking towards us from the table where he had just delivered two pieces of cake to Honey and Natasha. It was impossible to tell where Honey began and ended since the chair disappeared under the pink and overtly poufy ball gown he donned. He had on this cute little blond pigtail wig that just made him look so adorable. Of course, as I mentioned this morning to Renge, shouta was not my style. With that in mind, I took another glance around the dance hall to spot Kyoya and came up with nothing. Come on, Kyoya, be a man. It can't be _that_ bad.

As Mori came closer, I could sense that his stoic nature was being tested with this cosplay. He hadn't said anything nor was he smiling an uncomfortable smile, but his cheeks were much more flushed than usual.

"Sayaka." Mori said as he reached the two of us.

"Oh come on, Takashi, you should be used to these women trying to hit on you. Just because you're married doesn't mean you can't dance with them."

"Hmn."

"Fine, fine. I get it; I'll get my ass on the dance floor if it'll make you happy." I resisted the urge to laugh as Sayaka grabbed the hand that Mori stretched towards her, the two of them making their way to the dance floor. I sighed and took a sip of the water bottle, slightly put off that my date—Kyoya was still technically my date for this reunion—hadn't shown his make-up covered face. Seriously, it can't be that bad.

"I do not suppose that you would also like to escape from this madness tonight as well." I heard the voice to my side and turned to look, spitting out the water from my mouth as I did so, "Was I being amusing?"

"You look like a whore. An expensive whore—but a whore nonetheless!" I was laughing so hard that no sound was coming out of my mouth except for a slight whistle. Kyoya was wearing a similar style dress as Mori, but with _far_ less cloth. The whole back was open and in a diamond shape, the bottom point just above the end of his spine, and the skirt of the dress had slits up both sides that reached up to where his fingertips came down to his side.

"That was not an answer to my question." Kyoya was radiating murderous rage. It was probably why all of his fans were staying even further away from him than usual, though I did notice some girls walking out of the building clutching their noses. Honestly, if this wasn't so freaking hilarious I'd probably have a bloody nose too.

"Like hell I'm leaving this!" I loved this man, that was true, but I had absolutely no desire to save him from this. It was just too hilarious. He turned his gaze towards me. I could have comforted him and been understanding of his attempt to hide that he was extremely embarrassed, instead I just grabbed his hand in mind, "Let's dance, sexy."

IIIII

I never thought that I would have actually been more excited to go on an unwanted and unwelcome date at a dingy bar than to stay and frolic at the Host club. Of course, it did not help that Emma was constantly nudging me in the side in order to showcase yet another picture of me in that hideous dress. No respectable woman would wear that monstrosity let alone a respectable man whose life accomplishments included a doctorate from Harvard and being the CEO of one of the most respected medical companies in the United States of America.

"Come on, Kyoya. Cheer up. It wasn't _that_ bad." I just rolled my head to the side and glared at Emma, regretting my decision to allow her to come with me on this date, "Okay, it was _that _bad, but you did have it coming. Why did you make her pay for that vase anyways? All of you _individually_ probably had enough money to replace it twice over."

"Someone had to take responsibility for breaking that vase. Besides which, the vase was purchased using club money; therefore, it was the club that needed to be repaid and not one of our families. Also, Haruhi could have ousted her true sex at any moment, but she did not do that now did she? It was just a simple give and take, now would you please keep on the lookout for Ms. Hide Fujimoto." While Emma did bring up a valid point, I did not want to answer her question because it would force me to admit that while I was a brilliant teenager, I was still actually quite immature and relatively innocent compared to my twenty-eight year old self. Of course, compared to those who, after this evening, I am contemplating demoting to acquaintanceship, I was always more even tempered and intellectual.

"Look, all I was saying was that you could have been more forgiving of Haruhi"

"Emma, imagine if Haruhi had never become part of our lives? A lot of things wouldn't have happened. Ultimately, you and I would have never met. Perhaps that would have been a good thing."

"Kyoya, stop it. Visiting the land of what-if's only leads to more heartache. Believe me; I've run away enough times to know that it's useless."

"Emma, you are reading too deeply into these things. I only meant that as a condemning quip towards your admonishment of my behavior as a high school student regarding Haruhi's unique situation."

"You know, maybe if you weren't such a frustrating person to deal with, I wouldn't have to reprimand you. Honestly, you make things so difficult sometimes." Emma kicked at my legs with the heel of her shoe.

"Oh. Emma! Oh! I like it rough. Do it again!"

"Oh my God! I can't believe you remembered that!" Emma began to laugh, clutching onto my arm and laying her head on my shoulder, "That was our first day in Japan when we still thought we hated one another."

"Would you believe that we have only been in Japan for barely three weeks and have only known one another for nearly six?"

"That's all? Damn. I thought I broke my record for longest relationship." I laughed again. It did seem as if we had spend far longer than that together. Thinking about this rationally, the short amount of time we spent with one another rather disqualifies us from being considered "serious" about one another, which made this somewhat easier to deal with.

"Oh. Kyoya, there she is! The woman who just walked in wearing that skimpy red dress." I looked up and, sure enough, Hide Fujimoto had just entered the bar. I moved to get up to go introduce myself and get this over with, but Emma just pulled me back down by my shirt, "Uh, Kyoya, let me go talk to her first. I can already tell that she is most definitely _not_ the woman you want to end up being married to. She is not going to like you _at all_!"

"How…" Emma stood up and put a finger over my lips to stop me from asking anything. I followed her as she walked, standing against a wall where I could hear their conversation without seeming as if I were an acquaintance of Emma's. If Emma wanted the first crack at Ms. Fujimoto, she should have just said so. As much as it pains me to admit this, I felt as if her emphatic notion that Hide would definitely not respond to any of my advances was rather rude and somewhat emasculating.

"Oh, I am so so so incredibly sorry! I did not mean to do that. Are you alright?" Emma had purposefully run into Ms. Fujimoto, knocking the unsuspecting woman onto the ground. What an act. There was no possible way that Emma would ever be that nice to someone without something to gain from the interaction.

"Stop apologizing and help me up." I held in the chortle that wanted to come out of my mouth. Blunt with a slight attitude. That was definitely not something I minded in a woman. It showed that they had power over themselves and the situation. It was something Emma had buckets of.

"I really am super sorry. I'm just such a clumsy person," Well, this was going nowhere. Perhaps it would be best to interrupt them before Emma got herself into a fight, "Oh. Wow! You are just so gorgeous, and that dress is simply divine!"

"Oh, you think so? You look quite heavenly yourself." I narrowed my gaze to watch as Emma leaned forward a little, subtly pulling down her shirt so that an excess of cleavage was showing.

"My name's Emma. It's so nice to meet you. Are you here with anyone?" What the hell was she doing?

"I'm Hide. Well, I was supposed to meet this guy here, actually." I averted my eyes so that Ms. Fujimoto would not know I had been eavesdropping, "That one by the wall. The one with the glasses."

"He's not that bad looking if you're into that sort of thing." Thing? Oh.

"Unfortunately, I'm not really into that sort of thing either. My family forced me to be twice, but that's why those marriages never lasted. Absolutely no satisfaction if you know what I mean."

"I know _exactly_ what you mean." Emma leaned forward so her lips were by Ms. Fujimoto's ear and said in a still audible whisper, "You know, why don't you just ditch the loser and you and I go get a drink somewhere else? I'd just need to pay my bill and collect my belongings." A smile lit Ms. Fujimoto's face as she pulled out a cell phone from her purse.

"Let me go call my driver. I'll meet you outside?" Emma nodded as a blush became visible on Ms. Hide Fujimoto's face. Wow. Just. Wow.

"Emma. Two for two. Perfect record so far." Emma walked up to me, raising her hands in the air in self-adulation, "You might want to close your mouth"

"What just happened?" I had not realized my mouth was hanging open, but I was in shock, so the physical reaction did match the sentiment.

"I just saved you from dating and possibly marrying a lesbian." Emma shrugged, walking towards where we had been sitting before and where she left her coat, putting it on. "Go ahead and feel free to bask in the glow of my radiance."

"What is going on?" Emma had turned around and was walking towards the exit. I had a bad feeling about this.

"I don't know what you're doing, but I am going on a date with my new friend. Don't wait up!" In a very patronizing gesture, Emma patted my cheek with her hand and walked out of the bar. After standing stunned in the same place for a few seconds, I walked out of the bar as quickly as I could, only to see Emma scooting into a silver Benz with Ms. Fujimoto right behind her.

I was right. Today was indeed arduous.

IIIII

I found my funny! It came back! Just in time too considering the events I had had planned for this chapter.

An explanation of the beginning: I was really trying to think and capture how both Emma and Kyoya would feel about a definitive end to their relationship. Emma has had so many relationships before and this is the first relationship where her commitment issues haven't really been a problem, so I figured that she would actually be more-or-less pleased with the way things ended considering she basically had a personal best and wasn't the one to run away. Her whole view just seems like it'd be more optimistic, especially since she's always been in tune with her emotions and has already had her emotional break about the situation.

For Kyoya, I thought he'd react opposite. He grew up without any close friendships or people he could truly be himself around. I structured his response mostly around what would have happened if he and Tamaki suddenly couldn't be friends anymore. The emotion and the pain, especially if he's at the point where his carefully structured walls are gone, would be incredibly profound. He's loyal to people he cares about, and an end to a relationship that has made him feel things he's never allowed himself to feel would, in my opinion, leave a big gaping hole. Of course, he'd be rational enough to hide that hole, which is what I tried to show by switching to the funny.

Anyways…yeah…one more Host club Reunion day and then it's goodbye and back to Boston!

Thank you all so much for following this story and for all of your reviews. Honestly, whenever I get them it makes my day so much better! I hope to continue pleasing you!


	28. Chapter 28

A/N – AAAHHHHHHHH! I'm so sorry I've been gone. I started student teaching about six weeks ago and it completely consumes my life. I have been working on this chapter for six weeks, which you'll probably be able to tell. I'm so sorry! The next chapter might take just as long to get out since I have no life outside of planning lessons, grading, and dealing with frustrating people.

Anyways, this chapter is kind of crazy and humorous. I hope it is crazy and humorous in a good way, but I dunno. There's a little emotional bit at the end so be warned.

I've been determined to get a new chapter out this weekend, so I hope you enjoy it.

IIIII

"So, Emma, deary, is there a reason why you were trying so hard to escape from Mr. Kyoya Ootori or were you in actuality trying to allow him to escape from me?" I turned my head to look at the woman next to me, running my eyes along her face to see if she was simply bluffing or if she had actually seen through my little rouse—she definitely saw through it.

"You are good, Ms. Fujimoto, very good."

"Please, call me Hide. I hear 'Ms. Fujimoto, Ms. Fujimoto,' all day at the hospital." She crossed her legs and folded her arms across her chest, moving so that she was leaning her back on the door and able to look at me, "Besides which, being the Chief of Medicine at a hospital as well as being the mother of five means that I get lied to quite often. I am able to recognize lies instantly. Probably the only reason I played along was that I really cannot stand to be in the presence of someone reeking of that much testosterone. Ugh. It was like you could _smell_ the lust on him."

"Isn't that a little harsh?" I had nearly forgotten that this was the woman whom I had pegged as a sexist bitch. She was living up to my expectations. Not to mention she was incredibly eloquent in her speech, quickly and carefully gliding to each new word with ease. Listening to her actually reminded me of listening to Kyoya—a more haughty and narcissistic Kyoya.

"It's about as harsh as you make it. For instance, I could see the way he was looking at the two of us talking, and deary, it wasn't me he was looking at. In that case, it would have been you he was lusting after. You should take it as a pheromoneal complement, for I doubt he's the type to actually give verbal affirmations of his affection if any at all. No, I bet he's the type whose affirmation of affection comes without even his knowledge. Pity for you." This was probably the most socially awkward conversation I have ever had, and I don't know what say. This was like talking to my mother, "Unless I misread the situation, of course. You _are_ in love with him, correct, and the two of you have recently been sexually active?"

"Yes…" I answered, unsure of myself. Why did I suddenly feel as if I was speaking with my mother and grandmother? Compared to this woman, they seemed like tolerant pacifists.

"I see. I was married twice to men in order to fulfill an obligation to my family. Forgive me if my experience of the expectations of the patriarchy has colored my view of all men and therefore my estimation of Mr. Ootori as well. If a woman as gorgeous and intelligent as you has consented to not only love that man physically as well as risk throwing away your own future in order to protect him from his, he must be one of the very _few_ decent men alive today. While I have a general distaste for men, I recognize that there are decent ones out there; besides which, I have greater distain for those who force their expectations on their children; to put it another way, my sexist claws are far less sharp than my maternal ones."

"Thank you…" My voice rose at the end as if it was a question, but it wasn't. I just didn't know how to react.

"As for your plight, deary, I'm afraid that I cannot help you there. Come to think of it, I have met with an associate of Ootori U.S. before to discuss proposals. It was a man by the name of Christopher, I believe. A cowardly man with absolutely no backbone. I did feel sorry for him as he sat in on the board meeting like a doe caught in the headlights, but I remember being impressed with him. He was quite like a child, reminded me of my eldest son actually. At any rate, as Chief of Medicine I am sure I can come up with something the Ootori group can aid my hospital with, otherwise all of your hard work will have gone to waste, wouldn't it deary? Here is my business card. On a more personal note, where would you like to be dropped off?" She handed me her card, and I took it gratefully before pulling the slip of paper with the Suoh estate's address on it. Hide looked it over and then snorted, laughing.

"Is there something funny?" I asked.

"Speaking of decent men, I've heard both good and bad things about the chairman of the Suoh Corporation. My cousin attended my High School alma mater, the one and only Lobelia Girls Academy, and often would come over in a rage at a group of idiotic men who had formed a Host club. I've always been a bit more open-minded than my Benio, so I thought nothing of frustrating her by comparing the club she so distained with her Zuka Club. Both are equally as demeaning, but I suppose that's what makes them an interesting novelty. Chairman Suoh is quite capricious in his business practices, often choosing philanthropy over profit; however, I suppose a group as influential as the Suoh's could afford to be more flippant with their funds."

"Tamaki is quite unique—that's for sure. They all are really. Being with them is like stepping into a whole new world. The drama never stops—whether for business or pleasure. I wish it didn't have to end like this." I bit my lip, realizing that I had let more slip than I intended; however, it was followed quickly with a sigh as my thoughts began to shift to all of the horrible things that have happened on this trip.

"In my thirty-six years of experience, there have been many horrors that have graced my path. Life has a vengeful spirit; however, it is through those horrors that true joy is found. My second husband was a rather physical man, but out of that brutality came two of my children, and they are the joy of my life. What I'm saying, deary, is that you can't let that drama overwhelm you. You're alive. You're breathing. Take joy in what you have left and move forward." I felt Hide's soft hand light on my own, squeezing, "Oh, looks like we're already here! I was _so_ enjoying our conversation. Oh well. Emma, deary, it was a pleasure meeting you. Do call me when you arrive back to the states."

"Thank you." I nodded and smiled sincerely, scooting out of the car. I stood on the steps and waved as Hide Fujimoto drove away. Well, I wonder if I beat Kyoya home?

"Emma!" I had barely stepped into the house when I suddenly was attacked from two sides. Sayaka's arms wrapping around my right arm and Renge's stomach colliding with my left side, "I am so glad that you came back this early! We're just waiting for Haruhi and Natasha to come back with from the supermarket with commoners' fast-food!" Sayaka chattered as she and Renge began leading me towards a place in the mansion that I had not been in yet.

"We're going to spend the night eating until we feel like throwing up. Of course, I feel like throwing up all the time, but we won't worry about that, and we're going to watch something amazing" Renge's 'amazing' was cut off as it raised into a pitch that I'm sure only dogs could hear. The pregnant woman let go of my arm so that she could shake her arms in front of her while jogging in place—a very common fangirling movement—as she squealed with delight.

"Let me continue, for my beloved otaku compatriot seems to be too excited for words. As you probably already know, production for the _Seven Guys for Severn Girls_ anime has been going smoothly and is slotted to begin in the Fall season." Sayaka let go of my arm as we came to a closed door and backed herself up against it, taking in a slow and deep breath.

"Go on. Don't leave me hanging here." She had mentioned _SG__2 _, and even though I forced myself to not fangirl every time Renge was around, I still practically worshiped her as my favorite mangaka, creator of my favorite shojo manga series of all time.

"Production was finished at the beginning of the week, and I got a complementary prescreening DVD." Renge stopped her flailing as she cupped her hands over her heart and began to tear up.

"No way. No. Way."

"Yes, fucking way" Sayaka grinned, holding out a DVD case towards me. It was beautiful.

"I don't really see why it's so exciting, but I was outvoted. Besides, at least there's food, and I didn't have to pay for it." I turned around to where the sound of Haruhi's dispassionate voice and the smell of grease laden plastic came from, "Honestly, I don't even know why Tamaki had this room built." Haruhi shrugged off the bags onto the floor as she pulled out a key and unlocked the closed door Renge, Sayaka, and I had been standing in front of.

"Shit. I've always told Takashi that he needs to remodel _our_ house like this." Sayaka said as she walked inside of the room. I was standing next to her with my mouth open. There was an entire home theatre—complete with plushy chairs with cup holders, a popcorn machine, and an ICEE machine.

"Who needs men when you have Dolby digital surround sound and anime, eh?" Sayaka nudged me in the side as she grabbed my hand and dragged me to one of the chairs in the front row, handing the DVD to Haruhi.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Natasha squealed, sharing a hug with Renge as the two of them sat down—still clinging to one another.

This evening I had successfully ousted another member of the competition, and now I was going to get to preview the anime of my favorite manga series _with_ the mangaka herself and the first real friends I can say I've ever had.

Things were going to be just fine.

IIIII

To be honest, I really did not know what to think about this situation.

I knew that it was a good thing I found out now that one of the women I may have been promised to was, in fact, the least promising of all if an heir was what my father was concerned about. Yes, Miss Fujimoto did have children from other marriages, but my father would never accept a non blood relative as my successor no matter how adequate. Besides which, what would there be to gain from forcing anyone into producing an heir?

Still, did Emma _really_ have to leave with her? It made me feel betrayed, and it was an irrational feeling; therefore, it was uncomfortable and unwelcome as have many things been of late. At least I would be back home and conducting business in only a few days time. As soon as I was home and away from the pack of idiots surrounding me, I would be able to resurrect my walls and move on, shutting out these irrational and useless feelings.

"Looks like you've got a lot on your mind. Of course, with your woman leaving you for another woman like that, I can't blame you. Well, what's your poison?" I sat down at the bar, fiddling with my pen as a bartender on staff walked up to me. His voice sounded a bit familiar, but a stranger did not rank high enough to receive my full attention.

"Gin and tonic, on the rocks. Easy on the gin." I replied with my drink order. This was probably not the best time to drink myself into a stupor, but one drink would not addle my mental ability too much.

"I'm not entirely sure if drinking this away is necessarily the best way to go about forgetting about this," A new voice sounded near me as my drink was set in front of me gently. Another familiar voice. This time I looked up, scowling as I saw two identical sets of piercing yellow-green eyes.

"What are you two doing here?" Hikaru and Kaoru leaned in front of me to put their elbows on the counter, heads propped up by laced fingers.

"We decided that you're going to be our toy for tonight." The two of them gave me their hallmark Cheshire grins. They must not have had any clue about how much I wanted to strangle them at this point in time. I decided to ignore their comment and take a sip of my beverage.

"We're here too, Kyo-chan! We came to spend the night with you!" I knew that voice too and turned in my chair as Honey-sempai bounced into the bar, drawing considerable attention to himself as he leapt from the floor to the barstool next to me, his legs kicking the air gleefully, "The girls are eating food and watching Renge-chan's anime, and they kicked us out of the house. We figured you would want the company after tonight."

"We're here for you." Mori-sempai's low growl accompanied the touch of his hand ruffling my hair in his characteristic yet overtly familiar way.

"Yes, mon-ami, for when a man's heart bleeds, his friends hearts must take up arms against that raging see of troubles and beat as one against the current!"

"Moron." I sighed, feeling a headache coming on as Tamaki's idiotic hand grabbed me by the shoulder and twisted me around in the barstool to face his idiotic countenance that had spewed such idiotic nonsense while idiotically misquoting _Hamlet_. As if this night could get _any _worse. Someone please rescue me.

"Kyoya-sempai, you're phone." I sighed and turned back towards the twins, looking at my phone suspended in the air, each corner held in the fingers of the Hitachiin demons. I reached out my hand to grab the phone when they both just pulled my cell further away from me, walking away from the small mob the six of us were.

"If that is an important call, I will make sure neither of you ever see the light of day again!" My voice sounded stern, and I meant the words, but I could feel a small grin creep onto my lips.

"Don't worry, Kyo-chan, Hika-chan and Kao-chan are just having fun. Tomorrow is the last day of the reunion. You and Emma are leaving on Sunday, and Emma is enjoying her last night with our women. Enjoy yourself, okay!" I could feel the small tug on my shirtsleeve accompanying the sweet plea from Honey-sempai.

"The six of us bonding in the dim light from the dusk colored lanterns while the soft patter of talking and the light airiness of jazz music create an ambiance of both celebration and farewell. Don't you agree, Kyoya?" Tamaki laced his arm around my waist and forced me from my sitting position. I continued to write, trying to ignore everything about him.

"You know, Tamaki, this is precisely the reason why I decided to stay in America."

"Mon-ami, how cruel!"

"Well, that didn't take too long." Hikaru was suddenly part of our group once again. He was standing over Tamaki who had balled himself up on the floor, rocking and mutter to himself how mean I was and how I simply did not understand the beauty of friendship bonding time, "Kyoya-sempai, couldn't you have been nicer to him considering you're leaving tomorrow."

"Yeah, Kyoya-sempai, when were you going to tell us that you and Emma had to leave tomorrow night?" Kaoru walked up behind me, placing his head on my shoulder, dangling my phone in front of me, a text message still open on the screen.

_Kyoya. Christopher just called me to let me know that our mystery client moved up the meeting to Sunday instead of Tuesday. We have to leave tomorrow night. Sorry. Try to enjoy the night. If you can't do it for yourself, do it for your friends. They need you just as much as you need them. Fake it if you have to._

Emma.

Sitting back down on the barstool, I clenched the phone in my hand as hard as I could before setting it on the table and reaching for my drink.

"Kyoya. You have to leave tomorrow." Tamaki stood up and smiled at me, his words more of a statement than a question. I met his eyes, knowing that his understanding of the situation and his enjoyment of tonight was just another way he could try and make someone else smile. Make me smile, so I granted him that kindness.

"I guess it cannot be helped. Though I do hope you came prepared with a plan because I will not appreciate it if you drag me on some stupid and fruitless adventure." Of course, trying to act cool in front of Tamaki really did not work at this point in our relationship. However, we had been friends for so long that I knew to dodge the jump-hug coming my way, stepping out of the way so that Tamaki simply flew onto the bar counter, sliding into a poor waitress who had come to the register at just the right time to break Tamaki's fall.

The only thing that would be better than Honey-sempai leaping over the counter to help up that moron, Mori-sempai's strait-face break into a grin, and the twins doubled over in laughter would be if Haruhi were here to berate her husband, making it seem as if he had purposefully slid into the waitress. Due to the amusement I felt at this moment, I raised my phone to take a picture of the tangled mess Tamaki, the waitress, and now Honey-sempai made, sending it to Emma with the caption _Oh, Emma, I assure you. If Tamaki continues to make this much of a fool of himself, I will have to fake nothing_.

Perhaps tonight would be more entertaining than I thought. If anything, perhaps there would be more shots like this I can capture and sell to our customers.

IIIII

"I am going to slip into a food coma any second. I don't think I eat this much even when Mitsukuni and I are baking!" Natasha sighed as she slid off of a chair onto the floor and placed her hands on her stomach.

"Now I feel like I have two babies in here. Thank God for jeans with a stretchy waistband." Renge had made a bed out of ten huge pillows about an episode and a half into her anime—it would be a miracle if we could get her out of that position later.

"The pain. Fuck a duck." I turned my head to where Sayaka entered the room carrying a box of antacid tablets and a few bottles of ginger ale.

"I need one of those. Give to me." I was stretched out on raised platform near the jumbo LCD screen, lying on my side. My stomach felt as if it was going to explode, which was no surprise considering the volume of food we all consumed coupled with the exuberant fangirl screams, flails, and glomps that ensued this evening.

"In retrospect, this was a bad idea."

"I agree with Natasha." Sayaka handed a ginger ale and individually packed antacid to Renge then Natasha, walking over to where I lay and handing me the same glorious combination as she sat next to me.

"Really? I regret nothing." I just turned a dark gaze towards Haruhi who not only had to make comments throughout the anime about how unrealistic, girly, or pink the show was but was still stuffing her face—stuffing her face without any inhibition or consequence.

"Haruhi, hun, how the hell are you still eating?" It was a good thing Sayaka was a member of this group because she was really the only person who wasn't shy enough to ask Haruhi the question we all had been thinking.

"All there was left was this opened bag of licorice; we ate everything else, so I wasn't going to let this go to waste." Haruhi shrugged nonchalantly as she pulled out two pieces of licorice and began munching on them at the same time.

"And I thought _I _ate too much." I sighed, forcing myself into a sitting position in order to pop the antacid into my mouth, washing it down with some ginger ale.

"I don't see why you're all complaining. As long as all of us had fun, that's all that matters right? Besides, this is our last night with Emma for a while, so we should make the most of it. That's what I think." At Haruhi's blunt words everyone looked at me and I, overwhelmed by their gazes, could only look at the floor.

"_Toniiiiight we are yooooong. So let's set the world on fayyyyer. We can burn brayyyyter than the su uuuuuu uuuun._"

"What the…" The awkwardness was abated as a chorus of male voices—slurred male voices—rang throughout the house, prompting Sayaka's confused question.

"Help me up. Help me up. Help me up!" Renge tried to fold her legs underneather he but only managed to slide off of the pillows, uttering a small scream. Sayaka and Natasha managed to stand up and were in the process of trying to help up the pregnant mangagka when the voices came closer.

"They had to come home now? I'm not even finished with this bag of licorice."

"Haruhi…that's what you're worried about?" Sayaka turned towards Haruhi to give her comment as well as a look of derision while Haruhi looked down sadly at the empty package of licorice, "I'm pretty sure not even Satan is as much of a glutton as you. Send me a postcard when you go to hell and are munched on by demons for eternity."

Haruhi just stuck her tongue out at Sayaka before taking three pieces of licorice out of the bag and stuffing them in her mouth, rolling up the bag and stuffing it in her pants. Perhaps Sayaka had actually made a rather profound point.

"_But our friends are baaaaack. So let's raise a cuuuuup. Cause I found someone to carry me hoooome."_

"Look guys, we're actually carrying someone home!" Voices that were obviously the twins noted rather loudly before breaking out into nasally chuckles that sounded more frightening than humorous.

"Oh…I don't know if I want to see this." Sayaka was latched onto Renge, probably more for moral support at this point rather than being helpful, "Yup, I was right."

As we walked out of the theatre room, all that could be seen was chaos. It looked like we had walked into the aftermath of a frat party.

"Unbelievable. How are you all _this_ stupid?" Haruhi scoffed, rolling her eyes and placing her hands on her hips. She did have a point, but I couldn't help but laugh. Hikaru and Kaoru were attempting to carry an unconscious Mori, but the fact that they couldn't even walk strait made that difficult. They kept losing yards rather than gain them.

"That is a simple question in its entirety. Alcohol is poison to the mind; therefore, when you give alcohol to people who have already lost their minds or are incapable of using their minds, you create beings whose anarchy is towards any form of intelligence." I turned towards Kyoya's voice. He was sitting in an armchair by the stairs, his neck on the back of the chair so he was staring at the ceiling, legs straight out in front of him, an elbow propping his arm up perpendicular to the armrest, and a finger twirling in the air to the cadence of his voice.

"Kyo-chan's so funny! HA! HAHAHA!" Honey was giggling uncontrollably. Instead of being cute, Honey looked like someone who had just escaped from an insane asylum, especially as he pranced around in front of where Mori had been propped up against a wall. Hikaru and Kaoru had clearly given up on carrying him any further, but they had passed out on top of him, Hikaru's head on Mori's shoulder and Kaoru's legs across both his sempai's and brothers' bodies.

"Where's Tamaki?" I asked the question I'm sure everyone had been too preoccupied to ask. Kyoya flopped forward in his chair like a rag doll and stood up, looking around with a confused look as if he had just forgotten where he was. Oh boy.

"If you must know, he's paying the cab driver. Did you honestly think that we stupidly drove ourselves home while in this drunken stupor? Come on, Emma, you are smarter than that. Honestly, if you could not figure that out then how are you ever going to get me out of an arranged marriage so that we can live together happily ever after?" As he spoke he walked towards me, letting himself fall on top of me when he reached where I stood. My knees buckled under his weight, "Well. What do you have to say about that?"

"_I feel pretty. Oh so pretty. I feel pretty, and witty, and GAY!_" Tamaki fluttered into the room, pretending as if he was scattering rose petals, "Hello homosexual supporting cast. Your King is here."

"Oh no he's not. He's in _big_ trouble." Haruhi waltzed right up to Tamaki and grabbed him by an ear and began to drag him upstairs while he wiggled and uttered very distressing cries of despair that made me almost feel sorry for him. I shifted my gaze to Honey who had been lifted up into Natasha's arms like a child, and though he struggled, there was no way he was going to get away from the tall Russian.

"I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed." Sayaka began to walk up the stairs.

"Aren't you going to take your husband with you?" Renge asked as she woke Kaoru up, pulling him into a standing position and walking with him towards the stairs.

"Naw. He's heavy and a deep sleeper. Besides, he's got Hikaru for company."

"Sayaka, do you even know how to _not_ be a bitch?" Sayaka paused on the steps then thought better about whatever she was going to say in response to Kyoya's words, taking in a deep breath and letting it out before continuing up the steps. Now all that was left downstairs was the rattling sound of Hikaru and Mori's intoxicated snores.

"Jerk." I rammed my elbow into Kyoya's side, rolled my eyes, and decided it was my turn to go upstairs, "You know, just because you're an honest drunk doesn't mean you can abuse that power when you're sober."

"In my defense, I am drunk so my filter is practically nonexistent," Kyoya just ran up the stairs so that he was next to me—too close, "Did you have fun with Ms. Fujimoto?"

"All she did was bringing me home. Why, were you worried?" I unlocked the door to our room, barely getting it unlocked before Kyoya barreled past me in order to leap onto the bed like a little kid.

"Considering you had previously confessed your feelings to me, I just wanted to make sure that you were not battling some latent homosexual tendencies. You do not have a good track record with relationships. Perhaps there is more to that than meets the eye."

"Like latent homosexual tendencies?"

"Precicely." I rolled my eyes and moved to close the door, "Oh, I would not do that yet. I think I hear Haruhi coming down the hall." I just ignored him and pushed the door closed.

"I warned you that Haruhi was coming down the hallway." I wrote down Kyoya's words after standing up and securing my notebook that had gone flying. Unfortunately, I did not listen to him, which is what led to the door hitting my heel, making me faceplant into the carpet. Of course, Haruhi was too busy attempting to yell at Kyoya to realize I was lying prostrate in her path, which is what led to Haruhi falling on top of me, "Just because I am intoxicated does not mean that I am any less right. To be honest, freeing my mind from any inhibition makes me even more precise."

"What were you all thinking? You know that alcohol just makes all of you even _more_ difficult to handle and _that _much more _trouble_!" Haruhi yelled as she pulled herself off of me and was walking towards Kyoya with murder in her eyes.

"I know that it seems natural to blame me since I am usually the one responsible for keeping these morons from reaching their full idiotic potential, but you are forgetting two important things that often factor into situations digressing into madness."

"Oh, and what's that?" Haruhi crossed her arms as she loomed over Kyoya, which wasn't exactly possible considering he was almost as tall sitting as she was standing.

"HAAAAARUUUHIIII!" I turned quickly towards the door as a blond and blue blur bolted into the room, slamming into Haruhi pushing her onto the bed. Kyoya had reacted just in time, rolling towards the other end of the bed to avoid becoming the bottom half of a Haruhi sandwich, "It was all the twins' fault! They challenged us to a drinking contest and said that if I didn't join they'd tell you I had an affair with my secretary! Haaaaruuuuuhiiiii! They're so mean."

"Wow." It was all I could say. Not only was Tamaki sobbing as he clutched onto Haruhi like a python twists around its prey, but he was stupid enough to think that Haruhi would believe anything the twins said, especially if it pertained to Tamaki being unfaithful to anyone let alone Haruhi.

"I tried to reason with him, but you know how affective that is. He is such an idiot." I jumped nearly a foot into the air when Kyoya stepped behind me and pinched me in the ass, "They could not threaten me because I already am technically having an affair with my secretary," he did it again!

"That is _not_ okay." I quickly sat on the couch as I pointed a finger at him. How did I not remember that he was a lech when he was drunk? My reprimand was cut short as I glared at Tamaki who had thrown him whole body back onto the bed so that he could laugh at me, pinning the unfortunate Haruhi beneath him.

"Emma. A little help please." My finger resumed its chastisement of Kyoya, warning him that my ass was most assuredly off limits, before walking over to Haruhi and Tamaki, using all of my upper body strength to push him off of her, consequently, pushing him off of the bed.

"If I did not already know that I will regret this in the morning and if it were not illegal for minors to consume alcohol, being intoxicated at the Host club would have made everyone's antics much more tolerable." Kyoya sat in the spot I had just emerged from, resuming his stairing-at-the-ceiling-with-finger-twirling-air pose for a few seconds before standing up again and darting towards the bed.

"Move!" Thankfully I still had a hold of Haruhi and the two of us were able to get out of the Kyoya-torpedo's way. I looked at Haruhi and she looked at me, our eyes sharing the same frustrated confusion.

"That looked like fun!" Tamaki bounced up from where I had pushed him off the bed, backed up towards the wall, and shot off towards the bed, smashing right into Kyoya. Instead of reacting like a sober Kyoya would—pushing Tamaki off the bed or bringing a fist down on his head and calling him moron—Kyoya just began to laugh, which meant that Tamaki soon joined him.

"Alright, so I understand how Tamaki and everyone else became intoxicated, but that doesn't explain how you got drunk, Kyoya-sempai." Haruhi brought up a valid point. Despite his drunken acceptance of his alcohol induced inhibition, Kyoya would _not_ approve of his own behavior while intoxicated, so he would not have voluntarily drank to drunkenness…unless, "Kyoya-sempai?"

My heart melted in an instant, and I couldn't stop a grin from appearing on my lips. I looked at Haruhi to see that she couldn't halt her own smile.

"Emma, you don't mind sleeping in my room tonight, do you? Let's just cover them up before we leave." Haruhi whispered, and I nodded, grabbing a corner of a blanket and helping her pull it over both Kyoya and Tamaki, both of them sound asleep with their hands clasped together, looking more like insecure seven year olds than influential men almost in their thirties.

"Do you think they'll be mad at us for leaving them together like that?" I said as soon as Haruhi and I exited the room.

"No. Though I will be having a talk with the twins tomorrow and as much as their behavior tonight aggravated me, they needed tonight. Tamaki's been worried about what all these changes in Kyoya's life are going to force Kyoya to become. I think being together for one last night is what both of them need right now. An affirmation that nothing will ever separate them." Haruhi paused in the middle of the hallway, the dim light silhouetting her figure, "He blames himself and takes entirely too much into his heart. He's so afraid of Kyoya disappearing again."

"Haruhi," I couldn't stop the tears coming down my face as I heard Haruhi's voice crack and saw her shoulders shake. Haruhi was so was strong, but her dispassionate side made it easy to forget that she cared just as much about the Host club members as Tamaki did. What was worse was that she not only cared for them as Tamaki did, but she also cared for Tamaki even _more_ than she cared for them.

"Losing Kyoya would kill him." I pulled the small framed woman towards me into as comforting of an embrace as I could even though my own tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"Haruhi, I promise you, no matter what happens in the future and who Kyoya ends up with, I will _not_ let him forget or neglect you all. I promise."


	29. Chapter 29

A/N – So, new chapter. FINALLY! I know, it's been way too long. Well, there are numerous excuses of course ranging from personal to family to professional issues, but regardless, here is another chapter. It's a little shorter than the others, but it's important because a lot of emotional stuff gets worked out this chapter. Also, I didn't want this to be the last chapter to be the last one with the entire Host club being together. I hope that's okay. Also, we get back into actual plot-plot, you know, the whole arranged marriage and business deal plot rather than the OHSHC plot. Yays.

Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

IIIII

If there was a way for the earth to survive without the sun, I would be indebted to and would fund the scientist who found out how this would be scientifically possible. Not only was my head throbbing, but my entire body felt as if it weighed ten times my normal weight. It took all of my effort to reach to my side and grab my notebook and pen from the nightstand.

Of course, now I was trying to energize myself once more so that I could grab my glasses, which I had forgotten to grab the first time I had managed to gather up enough strength to grab my pen and notebook.

Forgive my inappropriate phraseology: hangovers are a bitch.

"Mon ami, are you awake?" No. The person lying next to me is _not_ Tamaki. It most assuredly is _not_ Tamaki, "Kyoya!"

"Why are you here, and why are you so loud?" I took a deep breath and pushed myself up into a sitting position, taking another breath and grabbing my glasses. Once I could see, albeit my vision was still obscured due to my pounding headache, I noticed Tamaki sitting on the edge of the bed on his knees, an idiotic smile on his face and bright purple eyes gazing clearly at me. Of course _he_ would not be the one to suffer the consequences from drinking. Of course, "Moron."

"Now, mon ami, that was uncalled for. I didn't do anything to you." To be honest, this was the first time I would have rather had Emma beside me inflicting accidental bodily injury than this blond, loud idiot.

"Yes. You did," I pushed up my glasses and took another breath, "You are the catalyst to everything that happens to me, especially when that thing is negative." Tamaki childishly stuck out his tongue out at me and folding his arms across his chest.

"Kyoya, last night wasn't my fault! How can you accuse me?"

"I did not say that it was your fault. I simply implied that I was going to blame you." Tamaki just narrowed his gaze before letting himself fall forward onto his hands in one of his many dejected poses. I rolled my eyes and was fighting the urge to flick Tamaki in the head when I heard the door unlatch and saw two foreheads and two pairs of eyes slowly peek around the door.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki's morning depression was quickly over as he leapt backwards off of the bed, gliding towards the door and pulling Haruhi into his grasp, "Morning, mon doux ange!"

"Why do these things always end up happening to me? I have done nothing to deserve this." I grumbled just audibly enough for them to hear me but think I had not meant for them to.

"Well, you did allow me to go off with a strange woman. That really wasn't very gentlemanly of you. You never know what could have happened, especially with my latent homosexual tendencies showing." Haruhi began to snicker as Emma began talking, whispering something in Tamaki's ear that prompted Tamaki to also begin snickering.

"Is it simply that my throbbing head is making your meaning obscured, or am I missing something?

"Good morning, Emma." Tamaki let go of Haruhi to give Emma a friendly hug, whispering in her ear, "Go easy on him, he doesn't seem like he's feeling well."

"I feel fine enough to know that that whisper was meant for everyone in the room," I stood up. Unfortunately, my balance was also slightly obscured because I nearly tripped over the bed sheet. Instead of drawing attention to it, I decided to just pretend that little muff did not happen, "Besides which, you left on your own with that woman. I am not responsible for whatever may have happened to you last night."

"I didn't say it was your fault. I said I blamed you." Tamaki and Emma very casually and very annoyingly high-fived one another as Emma rephrased and repeated the statement I had made to Tamaki only minutes ago.

"Come on. Lay off of Kyoya-sempai. It's already pretty apparent that he has a hangover, we shouldn't make things worse by making him think too hard." I shifted my ire towards Haruhi as she just shrugged and slid a high-five to both her husband and the monster.

"I am not going to dignify that with a response."

"Saying you're not going to dignify their taunts with a response," As she spoke, Emma slowly walked over towards me as she was speaking, sliding one foot in front of the other with her hands clasped behind her back like a devious schoolgirl, "is just responding in a way that makes you seem like you're smarter than us when really you're simply masking the fact that you are actually on our same level and that you love us."

"Well, you know what they say, pride comes before the fall." Tamaki added as Emma slid her arm around my waist and kissed me on the cheek.

"I will let you all win this round because it truly does hurt too much to think." Emma just kissed me once again on the cheek and began to rub my back with her nails. If the repeated motion was not soothing, I would have stopped her with some type of retort.

"Daddy…Mommy…hungry…" Sophie's small little voice called from a crack in the door, opening it slowly before walking in. Behind her were the older two of Mori-sempai's children, following one another in a line like ducks, each child holding the shirt of the child in front of him.

"Of course, mon ange, Daddy made reservations for all of us at your favorite one of Daddy's restaurants!" Tamaki knelt down to pick up Sophie, Eiri running around to secure himself on Tamaki's back while Shuichi took Haruhi's hand, looking up rather pathetically at his brother.

"Good. I'm starving!" Emma's chin dropped quite literally at Haruhi's comment. My guess was that she had been exposed to the fact that Haruhi was a glutton and could eat twice her body weight last evening. It was the only thing that made sense. That and I could somewhat remember the scent of licorice, but that could just be my olfactory sense playing tricks with my already fried mind.

"We will be right down." I would not object to food right now, so I grinned at Tamaki, hoping that he would get the hint and leave me alone in silence for a few minutes to gather whatever illusory pieces of my consciousness were still scattered about. Thankfully, Sophie was mumbling in her own five year old language, which prompted Tamaki to attend to her. Once the door closed, I sat on the side of the bed and sighed.

Emma moved closer to me and sat down next to me on the bed, handing me a water bottle and three aspirin, which I took with unrestrained haste, "Thank you."

"The twins tried to spike your drink didn't they?"

"Talk more quietly please. Besides which, Hikaru and Kaoru did not try," I took another sip of water, "they succeeded. To be honest, I let know, I blame you just as much."

"Me? You're not _seriously_ jealous that I hitched a ride home from a lesbian? Are you?" Emma's cheeks filled with air as she attempted to keep herself from laughing.

"While that did play a part, I knew that there was no way you could form an attachment to someone that quickly, especially someone who you were not physically attracted to. No, it was more what you have done to me these past few weeks." Emma's face went completely white. Perhaps it was the remnants of the alcohol that made me desire to be completely honest with Emma. Perhaps it was the fact that we were going back to Boston this evening and, for all intents and purposes, I would lose her forever after tonight. Regardless of which was the true motivation, I needed to tell her how I felt.

"Kyoya, you don't have to say anything. I don't want…"

"No. I have to say this." I took another sip of water before speaking, "I have fully accepted that you and I have no future apart from what business will deem necessary, yet there is a sadness I feel and in that sadness a contradictory comfort. Tamaki and the rest of the Host club had lowered many of my walls, which is why I will be forever grateful to them; however, you came along and completely decimated those lowered walls. To make things even more frustrating, you are making it nearly impossible to rebuild them. The strange thing is that I am alright with it, and so, I believe, is everyone else. You were the last piece, the last link in the chain. For that, I will always love you."

"Kyoya," Emma took in a deep breath, swallowing hard so that no tears would show, "that was really honest—the most honest I think you've been with me this whole time."

"A little bit _too_ honest, I'm afraid." After setting my notebook down next to me on the bed, I leaned over and found her lips with mine before pulling her into a deep embrace. I held her tightly to my chest for at least five minutes before I pulled away, picked up my writing implements, and said, "There. Now it is finished."

IIIII

Hell no. I am_ not_ taking that seriously. He can believe whatever the hell he wants, but I'm _not_ giving up that easily.

Of course, everything he said made me melt inside as if I were a recess candy bar—exposing my vulnerable peanut butter because he showed me his. Why did he have to go and ruin it by using his Kyoya-doublespeak to tell me that he would always love me and that I am the person who knows him even better than Tamaki knows him? I hate him for making it even harder to hate him.

There was no way I was letting him go after what he said. That bare, emotional, sincerity was so sexy. I _will_ win this war. Even if it gets me incarcerated in federal prison, I will eliminate each one of the women his father throws in my way.

It's on. It's on like Donkey Kong.

"Emma, hun, you might want to loosen your grip on that pen. It looks like it's about to snap in half."

"Either that or you'll drill a hole right through the damn notebook. I'd stop before I drew more attention to myself" Sayaka echoed Natasha's first statement, making me blink and realize just how passionately and heavily I had been writing in the notebook. I looked up and realized that most of the occupants of the table were staring at me. Most returned to there breakfast after smiling at me, but the twins were still glaring at me with their Cheshire cat-like grins.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." I growled at the two of them before sticking out my tongue then grabbing whatever fancy French breakfast pastry was in front of me and tearing into it with my teeth.

"That's such a brilliant idea, Emma! We've taken those cosplay photos, but we should all take one together before Kyoya and Emma leave tonight! It'll be something for all of us to have to remember these past two weeks by." Tamaki threw his hands in the air in excitement, clearly missing the facetiousness of my statement entirely.

"Tamaki-sempai, you don't think that a funeral, a blooming romance, and a tragic end to that romance won't be enough to remember it by?" Hikaru received a small slap from Renge for his rather distasteful comment, "Hey! I'm right, aren't I?"

"Of course you are. People tend to remember moments of great sadness over moments of great joy." Kyoya took a sip from his tea, his eyes hidden due to the light glinting off of his glasses.

"That's not entirely accurate," I said, chewing the bits of pastry in my mouth quickly so that I could swallow and continue, "It's only because I've felt sadness that the happiness seems more profound and is etched into my memory even more. I can smell the morning air when I met with Mori and Honey after a jog. My body tenses up in excitement when I remember sitting on top of the water slide tower watching Sayaka and Natasha hunt down their husbands with water guns. I can still taste the differences between our first and second kiss. I have a lot of good memories that I'm taking home with me, and all the horrible things that happen just make me that more determined to clench my fingers around the wonderful ones. I bet if you think about your most vivid memory, it'll be a good one."

If everyone wasn't staring at me while I was treating my notebook like a carving stone, they were staring at me now—even Kyoya—giving me soft nostalgic smiles. It was all I could do to not break out into tears, especially when I caught the bright grin of Tamaki as he pulled Haruhi into his side, kissing the top of her head. I locked eyes with Haruhi as she mouthed "thank you" before sliding her hand into Tamaki's.

"Fancy tuna." Mori's voice dragged everyone's gazes from me to him, which allowed me time to suck in a breath and sigh it out, "We could make Haruhi do anything by mentioning Fancy tuna." In a rare moment, Mori let out a short succession of throaty chuckles. Sayaka joined him, bouncing up in her seat to peck his cheek.

"She still eats like a fucking glutton. Last night she polished off two 2-liter's of soda, three bags of chips, I don't remember how many bowls of commoners ramen and sushi, and at least one container of licorice." Sayaka's eyes grew wide as she was trying to recount what Haruhi consumed last night. My stomach involuntarily grumbled in agony just thinking about it, causing everyone who heard it to laugh—even Kyoya, although he was attempting to look entirely detached from the conversation by sitting back in his seat with his arms crossed.

"I can't help it if I enjoy food. Even though you all made sure to mention the fact whenever you could, I think you all forget that didn't grow up with the luxuries you all had." Haruhi's eyes narrowed as she looked at everyone else.

"Haruhi! You always told me that you ate enough! Now you're saying you didn't even have enough money to by snack food!" Tamaki pulled away from his wife, a look of profound pity in his eyes. Haruhi intensified her narrowed glare and focused it directly on the blond.

"Moron. I think what she means is that while she was always a hopeless glutton, she was never afforded the ability to consume massive amounts of food indiscriminately as her wallet was not as large as her stomach." Well, if Tamaki hadn't offended Haruhi with his statement, Kyoya made sure to. Haruhi made sure to register her disappointment by taking a croissant and throwing it directly at Kyoya, hitting him in the face and knocking off his glasses.

"That reminds me!" Kaoru suddenly yelled out before beginning to laugh hysterically. Hikaru looked at his twin and also began laughing uproariously, the two of them wrapping their arms around each other before backing up and point a finger simultaneously at the other twin's face, "Food Fight."

"Currently rated number four on the Top 10 most nosebleed worthy Host Club events: the twins fight. Even now I can still recall the passion of brotherly hatred that coursed through Ouran that day. The rest of the host club as innocent bystanders in a war to the death that ended as swiftly as it began. It will be a day that will live forever in the hearts of every Hitachiin brother's fangirl." Renge clasped her hands together and looked up, that otaku sparkle in her eyes. Hikaru and Kaoru shared sly grins as the rest of the group became silent and oddly interested in their food again.

"We had so much fun in the club. More than we ever expected." Kaoru sighed, taking one of Renge's hands in his, "Giving the fans exactly what they wanted, rehearsing everything down to the minutest detail, and only doing things that we wanted. I don't think we ever allowed ourselves to be entirely bored."

"Which, I might add, caused the club more trouble than it was worth." Kyoya added, pointing a fork at the twins while looking at them with great derision.

"Hey! Kyoya-sempai!" Haruhi stood up quickly and leaned towards Kyoya. Her harsh tone clearly frightened Tamaki as he was now curled up on the chair, his eyes wide and glaring pleadingly at Kyoya. "the twins caused more trouble for the club then I ever did by breaking that stupid vase! They never had to do anything extra to pay the club back for all the things they did! I call that _unfair_!"

"Haruhi," Kyoya put his fork down and pushed up his glasses before lacing his fingers together underneath his chin, elbows on the table, "While I was the one enforcing the collection of your debt, it was never my idea to keep you in the club."

"Go on, Kyoya-sempai." Tamaki shook his head desperately at Kyoya making Haruhi sit down, cross her legs, crossed her arms, and shifted her head so that she was still listening to Kyoya but had her large brown eyes fixed upon Tamaki's.

"If you will recall these two clauses from your first day in the club." Kyoya pointed to Hikaru.

"When in Rome, do as the Romans do"

Then at Kaoru: "You can pay us with your body."

"As you can see, I merely facilitated the collection of your debt. The responsibility for you being in debt to the club in the first place rests solely with Tamaki."

"Haruhi! It's not what you think! Yes, it was my idea, but Daddy just wanted to get to know you because you seemed like such a cute person! Kyoya's still the one who pressured you into paying it back every time he got a ch—" Tamaki's mouth was closed as it slammed into his plate due to Haruhi giving him a nice slap on the back of the head. "Haruhi! Why would you do that to your loving and adoring husband's beautiful face?"

"Poor, Tama-chan." Honey tried to stifle his laughter as he reached towards the middle of the table to where a pile of extra cloth napkins were stacked, pulling one from the pile and walking over towards Tamaki to help him get the eggs Benedict sauce off of his face and out of his bangs.

"I appreciate moments like these the most. Moments where Tamaki makes an utter fool of himself due to his own his own idiocy. One would think that it would get old, but the more it happens the more refreshing it is." Typical Kyoya. I guess I would defend Tamaki if it weren't completely true. These moments of happy foolishness was the charm the Tamaki possessed—that all of them possessed. Even when it came to Kyoya, the fact that he put up so little resistance with them meant that he had a side of him that was filled with whimsy, albeit a small side.

"You're an evil person and a horrible friend." Tamaki pulled a piece of egg from his hair and flung it at Kyoya, the piece of egg sticking to Kyoya's glasses. Everyone just began laughing and jeering at one another. The twins standing up and walking behind Tamaki, poking him in the face, forcing him to plead for help from Haruhi and Kyoya, neither interceding on the blonds behalf. Even Mori stood up and joined in the fray; of course, his entrance probably had more to do with Honey being in the middle of everything.

It felt a little lonely on this side of the table—watching them.

"I know. Sickening isn't it how much of an outsider they can make you feel when they're all together. Even when it's only Takashi and Mitsukuni are together, it's as if they have this whole other level of interaction." Sayaka commented

"It does feel a little strange sometimes, but I don't think that they mean anything by it." Natasha had moved from her seat to the empty one next to Renge that Kaoru had vacated, "Mitsukuni was telling me this morning that he's still surprised that everyone managed to make these past few weeks happen. It brought him to tears."

"Takashi too. He was whistling and grinning this morning even before he had his coffee. I asked him what made him so cheerful considering he came home completely shitfaced last night, and he just kissed me and said 'I'm happy.' Seeing him like that made me happy." Sayaka let out a small chuckle as Hikaru said something to make Mori grab him by the shoulders and start ruffling his hair, mussing up the perfectly manicured brunette tresses.

"Kaoru does the same thing, except that he dwells too much on it," Renge chuckled, placing a hand on her stomach and rubbing in little counterclockwise circles, "I guess that's one of the reasons I fell in love with him once I got to see the person he was inside. We both obsess about everything but he continues questioning where I continue answering. The bromance of the Ouran High School Host Club is legendary; we can't compete."

"I don't think that's completely the truth." I paused when Haruhi said something to send Tamaki into a corner, Honey trying to cheer him up while Kyoya and Haruhi shared a friendly high-five, "If you think about it, all of them chose to grow up. They chose their own educational paths, their own careers, and their own romances. You all don't matter right now because, in the end, they've already decided—high school's over and life goes on. This is all just temporary happy foolishness."

"Emma. That's why you planned tonight the way you did and haven't told anyone what the plan is? One last look back before the clock begins to move again?" Natasha asked, reaching her arm over the table to grasp my hand and squeeze. I nodded.

"Speaking of which, I still have some things to do before we're ready for tonight, do you think they'd notice if we disappeared?" I looked over to Renge, Sayaka, and Natasha, all of whom just gave me sinister smirks back before simultaneously and stealthily getting up and backing up towards the door, silently following Sayaka as she masterfully opened the door to the restaurant.

Before closing the door, I took one last group at the gabbing group of guys plus Haruhi, catching one glinting gaze as a pair of glasses moved to reflect a different light. I returned his smile, saluting before being jarred away from it.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N - Forward and forth, then. Back to Boston we go after this chapter. Let's see how things go when the rest of the Host Club isn't there to aid-or mess up-everything. Never fear; however, for the other characters will definitely be in these next few chapters, just probably not in person.

Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think!

IIIII

"Do you really think that I would keep that information from you if I actually knew about what was going on tonight?" Tamaki was sitting next to me on the couch as we watched some cartoon about lions with the children. Hikaru and Mori-sempai were lying on the floor with a small pile of children on top of them, the two adults equally as riveted by the movie as the children. Haruhi had fallen asleep on Tamaki's shoulder while Honey-sempai and Kaoru played a game of chess.

Tamaki, well, Tamaki was sitting next to me continuously poking me on the arm and asking me every few minutes what Emma had planned for the final cosplay of our Host Club reunion.

"But, Kyoooooooyaaaaaaaaa! She used _your_ money. How can you not know?" Tamaki pouted, beginning to poke me even faster. I tried to ignore him. I _always_ try to ignore him.

"Emma used her own money for this one. Considering I pay her, she is technically using my money, so you are partially correct. Besides which, are you implying that I should have hacked into her bank account to see where her money had gone?"

"It's not as if you haven't done it before to one of us." I did not even think that Hikaru was paying attention to Tamaki and my conversation, so at his snide and intrusive comment, I kicked at his foot.

"Hikaru does have a point, Kyoya-sempai." Kaoru said. I twisted my head around and watched as Kaoru moved his knight to take one of Honey-sempai's bishops, "You've invaded our privacy all the time. Years after we graduated and went our separate ways even. Don't forget, I helped Renge set up all of her Ouran Host Club fansites so our guests could track us even after graduation."

"KuroMeganeKyun" Hikaru reached out a hand towards Mori-sempai, accepting a high five from Mori-sempai as his onyx eyes smiled mischievously at me.

"Wasn't that the screename of Renge's co-administrator on all of our individual fansites, Takashi?" Mori-sempai just nodded, the smile from his eyes creeping onto his lips. One thing that had always intrigued me about Mori-sempai is that, for all his stoic silence, he really was particularly precarious and precocious. The problem was that he was only those things at the most opportune time, thereby, pulling everyone around him into a false sense of security.

"Yeah. Kyoya's screename." I snorted apprehensively at Mori-sempai's answer to Honey-sempai's question while pushing up my glasses.

"Scoff a little more, Kyoya-sempai. It just makes you look more foolish, especially since we _all_ knew you were the one helping Renge keep tabs on us." Haruhi yawned out as she reached her arms around Tamaki's waist, nuzzling her cheek against his chest and falling back asleep.

"Actually, it was kind of creepy when I found out. You played the moe-fangirl _way_ too well. Who knew that you could be cute?"

"I did!" Kaoru's hand shot up in the air, so I grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it at him, knocking the idiotic twin out of his seat.

"Hikaru's question was rhetorical." I ducked when Kaoru threw the pillow back at me.

"Again, it's not like we _all_ didn't know." Haruhi squeezed Tamaki's torso a little tighter, giving me momentary relief from the oaf that was still continuously poking my arm so that he could involuntarily squeak.

"It was never meant to be a secret. To be honest, if you had not figured out that I was keeping tabs on you, I would begin to wonder if our friendships meant anything at all." Now it was my turn to involuntarily squeak as everyone except Haruhi flew to the couch in order to stifle me with unwanted physical contact coupled with loud and affectionate variations of my name, "Get off of me or I will not tell you of Emma's plans for this evening."

"Mon ami! How could you lie to me?" Tamaki seemed as if he turned into jello, slipping out of Haruhi's arms and into a puddle on the floor, his arms wrapped around my leg.

"Great, Kyoya-sempai, now my pillow's gone. You enjoy ruining everone's happiness, don't you?" Haruhi sat up and glared at me through those large brown eyes. I simply nodded, shaking Tamaki off of my ankle so that I could cross my legs.

"Tono, pull yourself together." Kaoru knelt down beside Tamaki, securing his arms underneath Tamaki's armpits and pulling him up off the ground.

"It's obvious that Kyoya-sempai's lying, Tono." Hikaru said bluntly before Kaoru joined him so that they chorused together, "He's just messing with you." To wit, Tamaki crumbled into another heap on the floor, the twins trying to console him even though they were really the ones at fault for this current emotional breakdown.

"And what a beautiful mess I have made." I stood and stretched, not being able to help the grin that covered my face.

"You…are…so…mean!" Tamaki choked out those four words; I just laughed.

"Big surprise. Kyoya-sempai is still Kyoya-sempai after all." Haruhi stood up and ran a hand affectionately through Tamaki's hair. I decided to take pity on him as well, reaching out and patting him on the shoulder. Unfortunately for me, he took that as an invitation to pull me into an embrace, meaning that everyone else also took this as another opportunity to hug me.

"You know. Just because I am going to marry a strange woman and sacrifice the rest of my existence to keep the Ootori Group running does not mean that you will never hear from or see me again. I am not _that_ much of a jerk."

"See, Kyoya-sempai, how can you keep trying to convince us you're not cute when you say things like that."

IIIII

It was completely finished. For the past three hours Sayaka, Renge, Natasha and I had been setting up Music Room Number 3 at the high school for tonight, and because I didn't want there to be any possibility of someone—namely Kyoya or the twins—to figure out what was going on tonight, we did all of the setting up ourselves. Natasha and Renge had run to the Hitachiin estate so Renge could pick up something for tonight, so Sayaka and I were left to finish up the preparations. Currently we were on our way out to the car, carrying garment bags containing the cosplay for the Hosts.

"You know that they're just going to nag us until we tell them what's going on tonight if we go back to the house now. I _really_ don't think I can deal with Takashi's nagging. And we're dragging in these garment bags too. We should just leave them here and let them change at Ouran like we've done the past few nights." Sayaka sighed, placing the garment bags she held in the trunk of the car before standing back and crossing her arms, "Why are we doing it this way again?"

"I already explained it to you. We need to make sure that everything is set up on our end before the guys and Haruhi even arrive at Ouran, the most effective way is to make sure that they change at Tamaki's place instead of Ouran. They all need to come into the club room at the same time or else the plan won't work as well." I opened the car door for Sayaka, scooting in after her before the drive started the car and drove off.

"I know. I know. I just don't want to be glared at by Takashi all afternoon because I know that I'll tell him anything he wants to hear. Just because he's silent doesn't mean he can't be incredibly persuasive. You know the twins are going to try and peek in the garment bags. Tamaki will probably beg and beg and beg. Thankfully Kyo-kun, Haruhi, and Mitsukuni will be content to just watch everyone else act like complete idiots, so we won't have to deal with them. I just don't get why you planned…" I decided to shut Sayaka up by reaching my arms towards her and pulling her into a hug.

"Better now?" I asked after I pulled away. Sayaka just started laughing, curling her feet underneath her so she was sitting cross legged in the car. I saw two tears run down her cheeks, which she quickly rubbed away, laughing again—this time at herself.

"Fuck a duck. I told myself I wouldn't cry. It's just that I'm so worried about what's going to happen now. Takashi frustrates me so much! That ass, constantly telling me that things will work out fine and that things will be 'aikawarazu' or 'the same as always' even though I can tell he's also worried about everyone. He, Kaoru, and Haruhi are going to be the ones who'll have to deal with Tamaki retreating behind his mask of idiocy just to hide the fact that he's worried and lonely. Mitsukuni is going to be gone again, so Takashi will only have me as a support net to talk his ideas through. More and more, I've been thinking this reunion was a bad idea. I just…I just…you _have _to stay in touch. No matter what happens or doesn't happen between you and Kyo-kun, you have to still be a part…"

"Hold on right there. Seriously. What is wrong with all of you? I thought I covered this whole issue this morning when I went on that whole memories rant. I told Haruhi the same thing last night—I'm not going _anywhere_! And I thought _I_ was the one with commitment and trust issues. Yeesh! You all are being so stupid."

"Can you really blame us? Look at the men we're married to. Those idiots followed Haruhi and Tamaki all the way to Boston, transferring universities and high schools just so they wouldn't be apart. Then high school ended, college ended, everyone left, and us wives were left to try and pick up the pieces and fill that void. Can you honestly blame us? All this fucking reunion did was to make them all remember, and now it's going to be worse."

I sat quietly for a second. From everything I had heard about the way that they all were before, it made a lot of sense that things were better before this reunion happened. As soon as they became adults and moved on with their own lives, the bonds between them unconsciously separated due to no fault of their own—simply because life happens. They couldn't possibly hope to be like they were before because there were too many other things that had to come first. I understood. I understood completely.

"No, Sayaka, I can't blame you because if I really think about it, I feel the same way. I think I'm just more in a state of shock because this is the first time in my life I've wanted to stay with something for as long as it lasts—no amount of miles is going to change how I feel, which is why I want tonight to be perfect. Everything will be fine. I have faith that it will."

"And if it isn't?"

"I'll make it."

"Do you ever get the feeling that there's someone behind everything." Sayaka took in a deep breath, playing with her shoelace, "Not necessarily a deity, but someone writing out our future as it comes to them, except that they're writing in pen and can't erase."

"If that's the case, then I want to punch them in the face." For emphasis, I punched the back of the seat in front of me, making the driver jump and glower at me in the rearview mirror. Sayaka burst out laughing, pulling me over into a hug.

"I'll hold them, and you punch!" I joined her in laughing as she let go, twisting my hand in hers as we parked in front of the Suoh estate, exited the car, gathered the garment bags, and walked up into the house.

"What the _hell_ is going on in here?" Sayaka let out a yell before I even had the chance to really react at what was going on in the middle of the sitting room.

"Oh. Hello, Emma." Haruhi said nonchalantly—without even looking up at us—as she sat on the couch flipping through a binder that looked as if it had court documents in it.

"Sayaka." Mori was sitting next to Haruhi, flipping through a book on the Japanese constitution.

In the middle of the room was a pile of fighting men. I couldn't really tell where one began and one ended, but in the middle of it all was Kyoya giving Kaoru's face a serious case of rug-burn, holding the ginger's arm behind his back, pushing his head into the carpet. Hikaru was trying to pull Kyoya off of his twin, and Tamaki was trying to pull Hikaru off of Kyoya.

Honey was repeating, "Hold on, Kao-chan." Well, it was obvious that Kaoru thought Honey should be helping him more than that, but I guess the smaller host decided that it wasn't worth the effort. Really, this was so entertaining that I couldn't blame him.

"I'll ask again, what the _hell_ is going on?" Sayaka placed the garment bags on the floor, crossed her arms, and began tapping her foot—like that was going to do anything to stop this madness.

"Kaoru called Kyoya cute. Stuff happened." Mori answered his wife's question by looking at her and giving a small smile before highlighting a passage in the book he was reading and showing it to Haruhi.

Sayaka and I nodded. It didn't really make sense that Kyoya would allow a situation like this to occur from just that mild provocation, but I guess it _was_ his last day with his friends.

Kyoya let out a frustrated scream when Hikaru's wrist accidently twisted into Kyoya's ponytail at the exact moment Tamaki pulled Hikaru by the shoulder.

Kyoya let go of Kaoru's arm for a moment, backing up and tripping Hikaru who landed flat on his brother's back. Kyoya then quickly sat on top of Hikaru's back, pulling Tamaki into a sitting position next to him—the two of them sitting on Hikaru and effectively pinning both of the twins to the floor.

Poor Kaoru looked miserable—his cheek smashed against the floor and his arm bent awkwardly underneath Hikaru's sternum. Of course, Kaoru's bony wrist was jutting into Hikaru's chest, which had to be just as uncomfortable.

"_Never_ call me cute." Kyoya was panting pretty hard as he rested his arms on his knees and hung his head between his legs.

"You know, mother, I'm always on your side when we fight against these doppelgangers, but you have to know that when you're not petrifying you're cute, and you're cute aura comes out so much less than your evil aura that it makes your cuteness even more cute." Tamaki laid a hand on top of Kyoya's back as Kyoya looked up at him from the side, lifted up his glasses, placed a hand on Tamaki's chest, and pushed him back so that the blond fell off of the Hitachiin brother's bench, his legs splayed awkwardly in the air.

"Ready, Kaoru!" Hikaru grunted, the twins pushing up with all the strength they had, flipping Kyoya off and on top of Tamaki, the twins effectively switching positions with the two older men. The four of them bickering and yelling at one another.

"Emma…" Sayaka whispered in my ear. I knew exactly what she was saying.

"HEY!" My voice echoed through the room, drawing everyone's gaze to me. I knelt down and picked up one of the garment backs, "DELIVERY!"

"Run!" Sayaka grabbed my hand and we started running. Before we walked out of the door I watched as Tamaki somehow mustered the strength to lift all three of his friends off of him in order to dart to the garment bags. I choked on a laugh as Sayaka yanked on my arm, dragging me outside and back to the car.

Once we got inside, the two of us burst out laughing.

"You know what, Emma, I think everything's going to be just fine."

IIIII

I knew that Emma would have some trick up her sleeve, but I thought that it would have been directly meant to send me a message about us. To be honest, I wasn't expecting this.

"Look, Takashi! It fits just like it used to!" Honey-sempai raised his arms in joy, a slight bush coming to his face as Mori-sempai knelt in front of him and straightened Honey-sempai's tie.

"Just like it used to." Mori-sempai stood and linked together the cuffs on his sleeves before smoothing them out.

Well, except for the fact that they're bigger, so they can't be the ones we had in high school." Hikaru slipped on one of his black shoes, holding the other one up and flexing it in order to make his point.

"Hey! If you look at the tag on the inside of the jacket you'll see Mei's brand. Do you think she helped make these?" Kaoru noted, pointing to the inside of his jacket before slinging it over his shoulders and lacing up the buttons.

"Emma sure is amazing." Tamaki had been prancing around the living room for the past few minutes waiting for everyone to put the finishing touches on their outfits.

"I never thought that I'd be wearing this thing again. Can this even be considered cosplay for us?" Haruhi said bluntly and began to use a lint-brush to brush off her pants.

I just continued to sit in the chair I was in, the fingers of my left hand unconsciously tracing the patch on my chest. Who would have thought that I would ever don this light blue jacket and mismatched black and purple striped tie again? Looking at everyone get there was certainly nostalgic enough. To be honest, it was the perfect ending.

IIIII

The room was buzzing with excitement. All of the guests who were still in town were in the ugliest pale yellow dresses I have ever seen, flitting from table to table sharing stories about high school. While most of the guests were women who had been present for the entire weeks events, there were actually quite a few male guests this time—people I had contacted and knew were either husbands of the guests or had some connection to the guys. It actually impressed me that so many of them spoke in English, but I guess that probably was because so many of them were wealthy and had to know more than one language. That fact made it a lot easier to plan this night though.

I looked down at my watch.

"Five minutes everyone!" I called out, a chorus of fangirl squeals adding an exclamation to my announcement.

"Goddammit, these white tights are so fucking itchy. How did you all wear these in high school?" Of course, Sayaka would be the one to complain. Yes, the dresses did look like marshmallows that had been infused with urine and the pink ribbon bowtie holding up the white collar was beginning to chafe my neck, but the room was filled with so much joy and nostalgia that it didn't matter.

"Whhhhhhoooooa!" I screamed as long arms wrapped me up from behind, lifting me up in the air and squeezing before setting me down again.

"Emma! Everyone looks _so_ cute! You did such a good job on this. It's just perfect. Just _so_ perfect!" Natasha hugged and ran off to join the other shouta-fangirls.

"Renge, is this how everything used to be?" I walked over to the "Haruhi" table where Renge sat with one of her classmates—one of them was male.

"Emma! You look absolutely adorable in that dress! It's almost as if you could have been a foreign exchange student studying with us at Ouran! This is going to be like old times. All of us sitting around and just talking to our hosts! I bet Haruhi looks simply adorable. I'm so excited!" Renge's eyes twinkled as she clasped her hands together and swayed from side to side in her chair making gushing fangirl noises.

"So all of you were Haruhi's guests?" One of the women had been here the previous nights and her hair was done up so that it looked as if she had brown horns on her head—her name was Momoka if I remembered correctly. Next to her, holding her hand, sat one of the men. He kept nervously pushing up his glasses.

"I was never a guest here, but I was the class president. Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru were my classmates and friends. They gave me the perfect words to say to propose to Momoka when we were in college and, well, the twins sort of helped me over come all of my phobias. Though, when Nekozawa-sempai's around, I still can't seem to calm down. I'm Kazukiyo Soga, by the way." I reached across the table in order to shake his hand—an unpleasant experiences as it was clammy and sweaty. I think I was going to call him nervous-guy the rest of the evening.

"You called?" As if on command, the creepy-guy I had been avoiding all night who was wearing a black cloak appeared right behind nervous-guy. Nervous-guy nearly jumped out of his chair, shaking like a lost kitten. Momoka snaked an arm around his waist and kissed him on the cheek, all terror melting away into a soft blush, making nervous-guy begin to wring his hands in embarrassment rather than fear.

"MmmmmmmmmmmOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEE!" Renge leapt up in her chair as her call of "moe" went from soft to screechy. Her large stomach nicked the table and would have toppled it had creepy-guy not moved next to me, steadying it with a hand.

"You. You have an interesting aura. Could it be that you are another malevolent being come to wreak havoc on the world of light?" Creepy-guy was indeed creepy, especially since he grabbed onto my shoulders and forcibly pushed me back in order to stare into my eyes. His were a bright sea-foam blue. Pretty.

"Are your powers of darkness related to your cloak or the fact that your eyes could make any woman do what you wanted?" I asked. Creepy-guy blinked rapidly for a few moments before letting go of my shoulders and sliding off his hood, revealing a face and blond hair that—no offense to the Host club king—put Tamaki to shame.

"Hey, I thought you'd shrivel up and die if you were exposed to the light?" Mei Yasumura, the designer I had hired to recreate the Ouran Academy uniforms, walked up to us. She was in a different school uniform with a white polo shirt and plaid skirt. I had gotten her card out of Haruhi's wallet when she wasn't looking. That and I remembered Hikaru talking about her, saying that Mei and her fiancé were good friends of Haruhi and that Mei was a good "practical designer."

"When one has grown to fully embrace the darkness, the light no longer has the power to harm him." Creepy-guy said, extending out his hands and wiggling his fingers as if he were cursing someone. Mei just looked at him, throwing out her hip to one side and crossing her arms. Creepy-guy put down his hands, running one of them through his blond hair while avoiding everyone's gazes, "And the classes I teach are during the day."

"Nekozawa-sempai, that's wonderful! So you finally got that job as Associate Professor of Literature at Tokyo U?" Momoka said excitedly as she looked up with big, bright eyes at Creepy-guy—uh, Nekozawa.

"Is that why you don't have that creepy doll with you either?" Mei had pulled over a chair to the "Haruhi" table and sat down. Nekozawa just sighed and shook his head up and down, "Ritsu! Get over here!"

Mei beckoned to someone. I turned, looking up and down at yet another male guest. This one looked a little bit more unkempt compared to the other perfectly manicured guests, and his face looked like a mask you would get at a Halloween store. I wasn't sure who was more frightening—Creepy-guy or Slasher-mask-face-guy.

Mei linked arms with Slasher-mask-face-guy, which meant that he must be her fiancé, and his name must be Ritsu, "So where's this Emma?"

"Mei. I'm Emma. It's nice to meet you. Thank you so much for helping with tonight's cosplay. I was relieved when you took my call." I held out my hand, but Mei simply pulled me into a hug.

"I've heard a lot about you from Haruhi. Apparently you have the power to make the evil megane drop to his knees. That makes me happy. All of those guys are a serious handful, so just the fact that you can handle them makes me glad I could do this much for you and for Haruhi. I know the evil megane will try and find some way to pay you back or hold this over your head forever, so just keep your money. We'll just say that this was a donation from one good friend to another" Mei gave me a nod, pulling away, but not completely. Her hand went to my face, running some fingers rather imposingly through my hair, "This bob-cut looks adorable on you. It makes your slightly masculine features more feminine. This had to be Hikaru's handywork. Very nice, indeed"

She continued to pull at my hair before beginning to circle me with the look of a predator in her eyes, her fingers cupping her chin.

"I'm going to have to ask Hikaru what he got for your measurements. I'd love to create a new line using your abnormally long limbs. They'd create such an angelic effect on the average Japanese woman. You agree, right, Ritsu?" Mei snapped her fingers and Slasher-mask-face-guy ran over.

"Hai!" He agreed. I knew that that meant yes, but once he began jabbering away in Japanese with Mei I assumed he didn't know English or was poor at speaking it. I watched the couple speak to one another, and it looked as if he was trying to talk her out of something. I'd seen that wild, excited look on Mei's face before on Hikaru and Kaoru when they were making me up as if I were a life-size American-style Barbie. While I didn't mind having a new wardrobe of free, professionally designed, free, gorgeous, and free clothes, Mei seemed even _more_ enthusiastic than the twins—was that even possible?

I decided at that point to leave the "Haruhi" table and seek comfort and refuge with Sayaka who was oddly sitting at the "Hitachiin" set of couches.

"You're not choosing Mori?" I asked Sayaka, sitting on the arm of the couch next to the other woman.

"Once you've seen him naked, he becomes much less mysterious and stoic." A few of the guests at the "Moe" confederation of tables turned around. They all had a look of both deep jealousy and offensiveness and hungry-fangirl-looking-for-more-information, "Besides, it's fun to watch the twins, especially since they make Kaoru out to be the whipped one when we all know that in reality it's Hikaru. Plus…Yaoi."

I was actually afraid that, like fangirls in actual manga and anime, the twinfans sitting around Sayaka who were truly engaged in listening to Sayaka's words would erupt into a molten flood of nose-blood. Before being covered with the nosebleeds, I looked down at my watch, walking towards the large window that looked out towards the entrance of the school. In through the gate rolled one of the Suoh limousines. They were here.

"T-minus two minutes, everyone!" I yelled, another outcry of excited screams greeting my ears. Turning around, I looked at all of the women and men who were here for this. I wonder what the guys will see when they get here?

Will it look like high school again, or will it only remind them of the changes that have happened over the past ten years it has been since they were last like this—with all these people?

Would they see what I see—proof that their friendships still mean something outside of themselves? Proof that they're loved and always have been, that nothing will ever change as long as they have one another? Proof that _I_ love them and that they've changed me for the better.

That I love Kyoya—still.

That's really what it was. In a weird way, this was all for him. If he and I could never be together—and I was going to try my damndest to win him back—I still want him to be here, how his is with these people at this moment.

Always.

IIIII

When we opened the door, we were greeted by High school all over again.

Of course, I had expected something like this, but I did not think it would have been Emma's doing. It would have been useless to record the petty discussions about family and occupations. To be honest, I knew everything I needed to know about my classmates as I had kept tabs on pretty much all of them since graduation.

However, when we opened the door, it didn't stop the breath from catching in my chest.

Tamaki began to cry, Haruhi grabbing his hand in hers and squeezing far to tightly. He didn't even flinch, but just grabbed even stronger onto hers. He and Haruhi walked to their guests and gave tear soaked hugs to their guests and friends.

Mori-sempai had helped dry Honey-sempai's eyes and then did the same for himself before joining their guests. The twins rant to their normal spot, not hesitating before beginning their brotherly love nonsense.

As for me, I pushed up my glasses, put on my most charming grin, and walked over to my usual table. I was always glad, then and now, that my guests, when I had them, were calm and retained a modicum of intelligence after beginning the decent into fandom. There was, however, a new face at my table, but she was no stranger to me nor had she disappeared at the end of the night when we said our goodbyes to our guests and our final goodbyes to one another.

She was right here. Sitting across from me and looking out the airplane window at the night sky, wiping away an escaped tear or two every few minutes. For someone who had said goodbye for most of her life, it amused me that she would actually shed tears. That assumption was probably a fallacy considering that it was obvious to me that she was not the same person she was when we first met. Then again, neither was I.

Tamaki had been a complete mess when we left the estate. We had decided that it would be better to say our goodbyes from the mansion rather than at the tarmac. The twins and Tamaki both were in tears, the three of them clinging to one another on the floor. Everyone else just looked at them either with grins or amused looks.

Neither Emma nor I could set foot outside of the mansion before promising to contact him by webcam at least two days a week as well as call him at least once a day to check in. Despite his tears, they were the overtly emotional ones that he shows when he's making a point, which meant that despite our departure, he was fine. I was not stupid enough to know that this was because of Emma.

Emma, the woman across from me, shedding tears. I had tried to ask her what was wrong earlier, but she just gave me a hug, took her seat, and fell asleep. Now she was back awake and back to her soft sadness.

"Are you alright, Emma? You know, if you need to talk or would just like some comfort, I am capable of helping out." Emma slowly rolled her head towards me, narrowing her gaze.

"I know, I know. You already told me that your company has a 'plethora of therapists' in that e-mail. I was already sent e-mails from three who have openings. Thanks a heap for subtly telling me I need psychiatric help."

"Well, yes, that e-mail was sent out, but it is a company e-mail sent out by HR after a personal tragedy. I received one as well." Emma widened her eyes and grinned.

"Go on." I raised an eyebrow at her words as she leaned over her crossed legs, a fist holding up her chin. Perhaps when I said before that she was not the same person, I only meant that her ideas about commitment and relationships had changed.

"I meant as a friend. That is, if I can assume we are still friends."

"You're an idiot." She stood up, smacking me upside the head as she sat next to me, picking up my sleeve and using it to move my arm around her shoulders before laying her head on my breast, wrapping my torso in her arms.

"So I have been told."

"Why did you choose me? There must have been tons of people attempting to work for a Fortune 500 company—people with bachelors and masters degrees in business. People far more qualified than me."

"Technically, Christopher made the final decision. I simply approved it. Although, at the time I thought that someone with your various skills and background would cause me the least amount of difficulty. Obviously, I was incredibly wrong about that."

"Sucks to be you!" A finger jabbed into my side. I resisted the urge to kiss her forehead. I am sure that that gesture would have been seen by both of us as more than simple friendly affection. This was going to be difficult to get used to, even for me.

"It turned out well. If anything, I gained an intelligent and adept CFO as well as a friend capable of taking Christopher's place on football Sundays."

"Won't your new wife fit that role better than me? It might cause conflict if I show up with a pizza and a 6-pack." Emma smiled up at me with her deviousness.

"Who are you trying to fool? You are a monster. Conflict is your forte. If you ever quit on me in any way, shape, or form, I will send an assassin on your doorstep. One day rush."

"Oh, how thoughtful! Spending the extra for a one day rush is rather touching. Just know that if anything happens to me, my Dad will be the one to take you down."

"It is cute how you would assume that I would get caught." Then she laughed, smacking me in the stomach before getting up and walking to the back of the cabin.

"Your narcissism has worn me out. I'm getting some sleep. Wake me up when we're about to land."

I watched her beat one of the airplane pillows into submission before she finally settled down and went to sleep, the soft whistles in her breath bring a smile to my lips.

Perhaps it would behoove me to take this time to get some sleep before my meeting with that mystery client as well as my upcoming dates with Miss. Parker Sutton and Miss. Josephina Spokes. Sleep now would assure that my mind functioned clearly.

I stole one more look at Emma who took that moment to flail, kicking and making a dent in the plastic armrest with her foot. I clenched my teeth, knowing exactly what that armrest must have been feeling.

"Aikawarazu," Emma mumbled in her sleep. I got up and grabbed one of the airplane blankets, tossing it over her gently.

"Thank you, Emma. Things will be the same as they always have been. It is one of the reasons I am glad I did choose you, regardless of all that has happened.

Now, back to work.


	31. Chapter 31

A tiny jingle woke me up, accompanied by the feeling that someone else was in the house other than myself. I reached over to grab my notebook and pen off of the table with one hand, reaching with the other to pick up the pair of glasses that lay on the pillow next to a new book. When I felt something soft nuzzle the palm of my hand, I half expected to open my eyes and see Emma beside me

That was foolish.

"Long time no see, Noel." As a reaction to my voice, the cat I had forced Tachibana to pull over to the side of the rode in order to rescue leapt onto my chest, sliding her head underneath my chin, her paws kneading into my chest. I could feel the vibration from her loud purring on my throat as I stroked her silky black fur, hands running through soft hair that caressed the web of skin between my fingers. The weight and warmth of something alive sitting on my chest. Again, Emma's face popped foolishly into my head.

It looked as if I was correct in thinking that this would be much harder than I thought.

"Mr. Ootori, sir, are you awake?"

"Christopher. What have I told you before about the decorum with which you are to address me?" I knew that Christopher would make an appearance sooner or later. Not only had he been tasked with overseeing the continued smooth running enterprise of Ootori U.S., he had also been tasked with being Noel's caretaker while I was abroad.

"It's Kyoya at home when I'm acting as your friend and Mr. Ootori at work when I'm your CFO and subordinate." I tried to persuade Noel to evacuate her spot, but her response was to forcefully embed her claws into my chest.

"I get it, I get it." I whispered in defeat, settling back into my spot as Christopher slowly opened the door, poking his head inside. He had grown a significant amount of facial hair since the last time I had seen him. His eyes were also quite red and irritated.

"Acting as my friend?" Christopher, if you were not actually my friend, do you actually believe that I would entrust you with the care of my most treasured possession?"

"Your…company?" I smiled as his voice lifted at this end, his physical position mimicking the intonation of his voice as he lifted his heels off the floor, balancing his entire person onto his toes. Noel also responded to Christopher's question, looking at me with a gaze that said "treat lightly."

"No, Christopher. I mean Noel, of course." Both Christopher and Noel settled down, resuming their former physical poses. I shook my head and began to laugh. Annoyed by the sudden tremor of my chest, Noel scoffed and leapt off of me, meowing in protestation until she found my half-unpacked suitcase and crawled inside. I just leapt out of bed, walking towards the bathroom door and throwing on a robe, "Christopher, I am very pleased with your work. You impressed me greatly during these past few weeks, and I am incredibly honored to have a man like you working for me. Take today off. I do not even want you to look at anything to do with the company, understand me? From the look of you, you need a break and a healthy amount of sleep. Actually, in addition to taking the remainder of today off, you should take the rest of the week off. First things first, though, let me make you breakfast before you leave."

I patted Christopher on the shoulder as I exited the room and began walking downstairs, getting halfway down before I realized that he was not following me, "Christopher, are you just going to stand there?"

"No…I…uh…who are you and what have you done with my boss?" I could not help but toss my head back and laugh at that remark.

"This probably the most relaxed and normal I have felt in a few years time. Despite everything that happened these past few weeks, it seems as if the vacation did me quite a lot of good. When it comes down to it though—blame Emma."

"I don't blame her; I bow to her."

"As do I, Christopher. As do I." Thankfully, I had ordered groceries while we were on the plane, so my refrigerator was stocked. I pulled out the ingredients for a quiche, setting my notebook down while doing the necessary prepwork for breakfast, picking my writing back up again once the food was in the oven.

"Here, drink this." Christopher had dazed off while I was preparing the quiche, so I set a mug of strong coffee in front of him, pouring myself a cup of orange juice before joining him on the other side of the counter.

"Thanks. Kyoya, can I tell you something that's been on my mind?" In typical Christopher style, he avoided eye-contact as he made his request known. I did notice that he did not lower his voice to a whisper, nor did he cave in his shoulders. As I had suspected, this time of being on his own had done something to give him some semblance of a spine.

"Sure, Christopher. What is it you would like to say?"

"Well…I mean…earlier you said that we were friends." He gulped, again normal for him, "As your friend, I'm concerned about you…I guess. What I mean is that, well, even though I'm not like any of your high school friends or like Emma, I, uh, I think your making a mistake." I knew that Christopher had a hard time speaking to anyone in authority mostly all the time, but I chose him to be my right-hand because I knew he could sell anything. He was charismatic once he overcame his stage-fright, and he was firm and unyielding in his arguments.

"Just spit it out."

"Kyoya, you are making a mistake by choosing the company over Emma." As I said, once he overcame his stage-fright, he was firm and unyielding. He leaned back and looked me in the eyes as a newfound ferocity came over his voice, "I know I don't know all of the details, but I do know that I've been rooting for you two since the beginning—ever since I realized how similar the two of you were. Regardless of how much the two of you together frightens me, I've been there every step of the way, and things were going exactly how I thought they would go until, well, your announcement of an arranged marriage. Now, I'm confused because the man I thought you were wouldn't give up. Now, I'm confused because I don't know whether you're a good fake or a good failure."

"To be honest, It is a little bit of both." Christopher let out a deep breath, panting a little bit, obviously afraid of my response. Getting this same type of speech from so many people and in so many different ways felt quite a bit redundant; however, no one had labeled me a failure yet. No one had dared to, "Is there are reason why you would bring this up?"

"Well…" Christopher swallowed and shifted his head back down, his hands messing with the coffee mug, "I can empathize. When I became a car salesman, I did the same thing except in reverse…kind of," His hand shifted to trace his finger on the counter, squinting his eyes and looking towards the ceiling in confusion at his own words. In business Christopher's speech was eloquent and flawless, but in personal conversations he often failed unless it was yelling at the television on Sundays or trying very intently to be explicitly direct.

"Do not worry about me. I followed."

"Good. Good. Very good. Well, there was a woman I fell in love with when I lived in San Diego. She was going to medical school, and I only had my A.A. at the time. Not to mention she's practically an Indian princess. We broke it off. Told myself she would be better off without me. She told herself the same thing. So did her parents."

"Ah. So really, my situation is quite similar to yours, and when you are asking me whether or not I am a fake or a failure, you are really projecting your own insecurities onto me due to the parallelisms between our situations?"

"Uh…yes. Well…uh…kind of, but no. You're much smarter than me, which makes you actually even more of an idiot…sort of." I shook my head, stifling a chuckle as I could see Christopher make the mental decision to lie to me and then re-write his decision in order to tell me the truth of my idiocy.

"So, Christopher, learn from my stupidity and go after the girl of your dreams. You are the CFO of a thriving international company and have finished an MBA. Do not be like me and choose this life over her, especially since you can look out at the world without weighing cost verses benefit."

"That's the problem though. We keep in contact. She only lives just outside the city. She and I even get together from time to time, but last time we got together I realized that it was too late for me. Her parents have decided that she needs to marry. They even decided who."

"Now that situation I understand perfectly. Which multimillionaire did they choose to barter her off to?"

"You."

"Ah…I see." At that moment the buzzer to the oven broke the incredibly awkward silence that had come over the kitchen. I went over and took the food from the oven, cutting out two pieces and serving them, "Ms. Fatima Chandiramani."

Christopher nodded, gulping down the rest of his coffee and taking a bite of quiche. Well, there was no reason for both of us to be unhappy.

"Christopher, I made a decision, and I…"

"Kyoya, it is fine. That is why I am telling you that you're an idiot. I'm projecting. Just like you said. Forget about it." He shoved another bite in his mouth. I chewed and opened mine to speak, but he just shoved his hand out to his side, forcibly covering mine, "Just promise me one thing. If Fatima's the one you end up with, treat her well. If you don't, I'll know, and I'll have Emma murder you."

"?" I mumbled underneath his hand. Christopher realized this and let go, his body taking on the frightened-rabbit pose he had had on earlier, "I said, you will not undertake that task for yourself?"

"Not with the entirety of Ootori Medical at stake. That and, if I was caught, who would be there to comfort your grieving widow?" When it came down to it, this was why Christopher was my CFO. When it came down to business, Christopher stood up and took action. He was a far cry from my level of manipulation and tact, of course. Even from Emma's for that matter, but he had what it took.

"Firstly, if I were to be completely honest, you remind me a lot of my friend Kaoru. Granted, you are much more mousy than he, but your temperaments are fundamentally the same. It is as if you are my younger brother and protégé. Secondly, the decision I was referring to was not the one to abide by my father's wishes. It was, in fact, a new decision I made moments before you threw your hand over my face."

"Oh. My bad." Another mouthful. This time, the movement was to hide the blush of embarrassment on his face.

"What I was going to say, Christopher, was that I am going to etch Ms. Chandiramani off of my list of viable life-partners." I paused when he looked up at me with wide doe eyes. He was so stunned that it seemed as if he had forgotten to breathe, "Chris, take a breath…that is better. Anyways, as I was saying, Emma has been systematically attempting to ruin my chances with all of the women I have been meeting. Who is to say that I should not help her out this once?"

"Doesn't that end up making things more difficult for you? In all the time I've known you, you've never done things that don't benefit you in some way."

"If you think about it, this does keep any awkward situations between you and me from happening in the future. I do not want to have to let you go since the loss of your particular skill set would be detrimental too Ootori U.S. Not to mention, I would have to send Emma to San Diego then. She should _not_ be left alone with _my_ company. She proved that the second week she was employed. No, Christopher, I think that this is a beneficial choice. Putting in a good word for you with her parents also could not hurt, and if the two of you end up marrying then she is technically marrying into the Ootori U.S. family."

"You're doing something nice for me?" The question lingered in his eyes.

"Oh, contraire. Realize that this means you will work for me your entire life, and I promise that if you ever separate from this company, I will sue you for damages, and you know that I will win."

"Damn. Thanks." That was what he took from that threat? Oh, such a light-hearted and light-headed spirit was he, "I've got to get Emma a fruit-basket or something."

"Do not give her fruit. She does not like fruit much." His eyes were questioning me, so before he could ask I retorted, "She likes anime and manga…things like that."

"So…uh…get her something Japanese."

"Yes. That would be perfectly acceptable, and she would love you forever. More than you love her at the moment, I assure you."

"So I should get her you."

"Unfortunately, all of the Kyoya Ootori's I know are being auctioned off to the highest bidder. I doubt that you could proffer an investment substantial enough to win." I waited for Christopher to say something, but after a few moments of silence with him staring at me, he just laughed. I was sure that treating myself as a piece of collectable inanimate material was humorous to him, and as I think about it more, I realize that it is quite.

I laughed as well.

IIIII

"_Pisces:_ _You have more strength than others realize, yet your resistance to your own power can get in the way of your success. Don't succumb to any feelings of insecurity by needlessly comparing yourself to anyone else. You are a unique individual with unique capabilities; the key now is your own self-awareness. Fortunately, managing your belief system can have a positive impact on everyone around you_."

"Oh no, he's doing it again, Harry. Shut that book. Now."

"Robert, leave your husband alone! I like hearing my horoscope." Hari and Robert had come over when I got home last night to "help me unpack and clean up the apartment." I knew both of them better than that. They came to nosey into my personal life and check out all of the clothes Hikaru and Kaoru had sent home with me—five suitcases worth. Of course, we did not get that far as the Five Hour Energy shots were running out and we had been up since 10P.M. Thankfully, I had slept on the plane; however, since we left Japan at 10 P.M. and arrived in Boston at around 10 P.M. due to the time change, that may have been a bad decision.

"Ooo. Ooo. Oooo. _You have a perceptive sixth sense working on your behalf now, but it's still difficult to fully trust what you're feeling. The current pressure could derive from an argument that's basically philosophical in nature. Is it more important to do the right thing, or should loyalty to friends and family override your values? Ultimately, you're better off now if you set aside the analysis and just follow your instincts._"

"Who's was that?" I grabbed another doughnut from the box and walked over to the couch, sitting in between Hari and Robert, snuggling up to Hari while letting Robert be my legrest, "Scorpio? Who's a Scorpio?"

"You boy-toy. November 22nd, right? Technically, he is a Sagittarius, but as he's on the cusp of both star-signs, he could be more of a Scorpio. From all Robert has told me about him, he's probably a Scorpio rather than a Sagittarius."

"Why does this even matter? Come on, I want to go to slee…OUCH!" I lifted my leg and rammed my heel on my brother's leg, charlie-horsing him, "See, this, this violence I did not miss. Go back to Japan already!" I did it again, shutting him up this time.

"Enlighten me about the Scorpio." I didn't particularly take stock in things like the Zodiac, but Fruits Basket—a favorite of Hari since he resembled Ayame quite a bit—had been playing while we were unpacking the suitcases from Hikaru and Kaoru, and Hari wanted to do some research. I tried to tell him that Furba was based on the Chinese Zodiac, but that didn't matter.

"Some character traits of the Scorpio: Scorpio's manage their money well. They show great monetary discipline and do not overspend just for fun. Money symbolizes power and stability. Both of these things are important to the Scorpio. Scorpios love passionately, which is why you never want to break a Scorpio's trust. They'll get even. Scorpio's are endlessly curious and desire to know more and more; however, what they learn is often kept secret until the right moment. They are also incredibly manipulative. Due to their need for control, they can be very obsessive, but in their obsessions they are loyal and generous."

"That's SO Kyoya. It is SO that man. More. More. More!"

"A Scorpio's gift and curse is their flamingly passionate side. Scorpio's have a lot of intensity, know what they want and will go after it. It is also your curse because it makes Scorpio's crazy. They will be jealous, aggressive, temperamental, and unforgiving. Scorpios are surprisingly unpredictable and emotional. You never really know how they will react or that they have a very wide range of emotions."

All that was running through my mind as Hari read was the night when Kyoya snapped and began throwing things around the room, yelling in anger at himself and his father, physically attacking Tamaki before breaking into tears and shattering on the floor. So much pent up emotion. My heart skipped a beat just thinking about it.

"Some Scorpio fears: Not knowing what is going on. Being lied to. Being betrayed. Being alone. Allowing desire and emotion to take over rational thinking. Accidently revealing how sensitive and fragile they are to someone else. A Scorpio philosophy is this, 'It's not that I want to dominate, I just want to let it be known you can't control me.'"

"It's frightening how much that matches him. Really." I reached forward and grabbed another donut from the coffee table. As much as I loved fancy home-cooked food as well as a steady Japanese diet; I really had missed fast-food. The twenty 2-for-1 tacos at Jack-in-the-Box I ate last night were like ambrosia.

"It's frightening how much of that matches you too, little sister." Robert poked me in the stomach.

"I'm a Pisces." I immaturely chewed up the doughnut in my mouth and showed it to him in a childlike gesture—effective since it made him gag.

"Not that you know what that means." Robert poked me in the stomach again. I just slapped his hand away and pointed towards my chewing jaw, threatening him again with the masticated show.

"If you both would shut up, I would!" Hari raised his voice, using the deepest part of his register. I could have sworn that the windows were shaking—Robert too, "There. Now, Miss Pisces. Would you like to hear your personality traits or your relationship compatibility with the Scorpio?"

"Do the relationship compatibility. Please, dear God, do the relationship compatibility." Robert was suddenly interested? Really?

"You are a horrible person. I don't have a relationship with him anymore, and just because I'm fighting for it doesn't mean I want to hear how doomed we were from the start." I got up and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle from the refrigerator and opening it, leaning on the counter—my back towards my brothers.

"Oh, but Emma, you were so excited about this a few seconds ago!" I could hear the mocking smile in Robert's words.

"I almost have half a mind to throw a knife at you, but they're on the other side of the counter, and fratricide would only hurt me at this point." Robert and Hari just chuckled. I heard the couch squeak and knew that Robert had moved closer to Haru. I turned. Yup, I was right, "Now you both tease me. Why can't I have my man, too!"

"Why don't we read your compatibility with Scorpio's and we'll find out." Hari grinned his bright lets-all-hold-hands-here-on-the-subway grin as he shared half of the book with Robert. After obviously reading the first line, he put his hand over his heart and looked up at me with water in his eyes.

"Oh God, what is it? We're doomed to be apart forever. I knew it.

"No, Emma, this is worse than that." Robert said, looking up at me, curling in his lips—something he always did before giving horrible news. Great.

"If you're a Pisces and have found a Scorpio, don't _ever_ let him go. You understand the Scorpio personality intuitively, and know just how to touch them in body, mind and spirit. Scorpio seems to have an amazing ability to draw you back from that realm of self-absorption where you forget the real world completely. Scorpio's practical approach is perfect for you, emotionally. Being with a Scorpio will remind you of why you were born. They will ground you and tune into your loving ways, and the two of you will develop a very special attachment."

"You're right. This is worse. Much worse." I put my head on the counter, letting the cool tile calm down my warming forehead.

"If your Scorpio partner is a tormented soul seeking love and understanding, you will be just what they need to balance their life. However, don't expect your Scorpio to open up to you that easily. You'll need all the persuasion and charm your intuition can supply for that. Yet, the Pisces' sensitiveness will be able to reach a Scorpio's soul and open it to find the treasures it hides. Because Scorpio's are very confident, a Scorpio will often urge you to make a stand, to be more active and assert yourself more. He'll show you a new world and deeper emotions and feelings than you have ever imagined before in a relationship.

I wanted to tell them to stop reading, but it was all fitting too neatly for me to get the words past my lips. I knew that all of this was my fault to begin with. I was the one who mistook my affection for him for hatred and forced myself to play a game with him. In the end, we both lost because he was able to teach me how to stand, stay, and fight.

"Scorpios born between 13 November and 22 November are a little touchy and reactive, but still quite compatible with you. If you like some edginess in a relationship, these could be the Scorpios for you."

"Emma, sweetie?"

"Look what you did, Hari, you killed her."

"Will you fight?" I stood up and punched my fist into the air.

"Oh, God…no. Emma. Now is not the time for that. It's not High School right before one of your soccer matches." Robert had stood up and was walking towards me. Nothing was going to stop me now. My mind was made up.

"'Aye, fight and you may die. Run and you'll live - at least a while. And dying in your beds many years from now, would you be willing to trade all the days from this day to that for one chance, just one chance to come back here and tell our enemies that they may take our lives, but they'll never take our freedom!'"

"Did she just quote _Braveheart_?"

"Yes, Hari, yes she did. It's one of her idiosyncrasies that I thought she had left in the girls' locker room at High School."

I ignored them and ran into my bedroom, rifling through one fifty-pound suitcase that we hadn't yet unpacked.

"Emma, sweetie, are you doing alright? I'm sorry if I offended you." I just pointed a finger at Hari and then redirected my finger to the other fifty-pound suitcase that wasn't completely unpacked.

"What happened to you in Japan? You've become even more delusional than you were before." I ignored Robert's question, making the same motion to him as I had just made to Hari, "Emi. You're scaring me. Well, you're scaring me more than usual."

"Robert. I'm getting him back. I made this decision before I left from Japan, but now it's even more firmly etched into my head. Kyoya Ootori is mine. No one is going to take him from me as long as I'm still alive."

"Emma. While I'm so proud that you've finally found _something_ to stick with, you do realize that you don't have a say in this anymore. It's just going to be a torturous cycle for the both of you if you decide to keep this up. Or you'll end up in prison."

I stopped throwing clothes from the suitcase, straightening my posture and looking at my brother. I had made the decision to fight when this first began. While we were still in Japan I grew soft, thinking that eventually I would get tired of fighting and then would move on.

"You're right. It will just be an endless cycle, but if I'm still playing the game then it means nobody wins. It's not going to lead to the best outcome, but it'll at least let us be friends-with-benefits. Besides, I'd take prison over seeing him with another woman. What he said to me before we left was a confession—he'll never really be able to move on. He doesn't let go of things easily. He gets incredibly lonely. If I don't change this course, he'll become bitter and resentful. He'll never trust or care about anyone ever again. Even if nobody else knows it. Even if he hides it from everyone else, he won't be able to hide it from me. I would still know—and I can't live with that if there's still a way I can fight."

Robert closed his eyes and shook his head, breaking out into a deep throaty laugh before walking over to me and pulling me into a tight hug, kissing the top of my head.

"Alright, Emma. What kind of brother would I be if I couldn't help you do this much?"

"A damn poor excuse for one." I felt a quick punch to my ribs as Robert laughed into my ears.

"And so, the brave and chivalrous knight embarks on a dangerous quest to slay the fierce dragons and rescue her prince, huh?" Hari slid his hand around Robert's waist, pecking him on the cheek before reaching out towards me and placing a hand on my cheek, rubbing my skin affectionately with his fingers, "Well, a knight must look the part. Perhaps our best assistance would be to pick out some lovely armor for this evening?"

I let my grin spread as wide as it could go as I turned to look into the mirror, a sinister and mischievous look in my eyes before lifting my hands and yelling at the top of my lungs, "Freedom!"

IIIII

A/N – A little bit of a shorter chapter than normal, but I really wanted to transition back into the Boston life since it's been so long since we've been there. This meant giving Christopher and Robert some facetime. I also needed to show that Emma and Kyoya have changed one another. I think it was apparent in the other chapters, but I feel as if it was important for people who were not witness to the change to see it and comment upon it.

Honestly, this chapter was supposed to include something super hilarious and super big, but I made the executive decision to let it wait until the next chapter, which means that the next chapter will be action packed and emotionally charged. I didn't necessarily feel in the mood to write something emotionally charged or hilarious as I got to this point, so I chose to stop.

Plus, we're getting to the end of this fic, and I really don't want to let it go! Sorry if that's annoying to anyone.

Anyways, I've been going through this Zodiac kick recently, and that's where all the Zodiac stuff came from. Kyoya was born on Nov 22, and depending on which site you go to, the 22nd of November is either a Sagittarius or a Scorpio. While looking at the two star-signs, I came to the conclusion that Kyoya was most definitely on the Scorpio side. This realization only served to prove more and more that Kyoya is my spirit animal. I was born November 5th...so I'm a Scorpio too. It also makes the comments I made to my friends when I started writing this fic about how much I hated Emma and how much I love her now make SO much more sense. It's stupid.

I got the information from a few different sights. Astrology . com . au and as well as zodiaccity . tumblr . com.

Anyways, review please! I hope to get the next chapter out in another week or two!


	32. Chapter 32

A/N – WARNING: It took me like 3 days to finish this chapter because I just could NOT stop laughing. It might not actually be that hilarious, but the pictures I was having in my mind were just insanely hilarious. I think part of it is that I've had this exact chapter in my mind forever, so actually getting to write it down just made me laugh.

I'm not entirely sure if this is OOC for Kyoya. I don't think it is considering how this story has progressed. Let me know.

Also, I've gotten a lot of compliments about Christopher. He started as that random guy in the first episode who gave Emma her phone and laptop and made the sly comment about her being like Kyoya. He became so much more than that, so I'm glad that he's getting the love he deserves—he does have to put up with Kyoya _and_ Emma and isn't a hardened veteran at it like the host club guys are.

Oh, also, I don't know if any of you noticed, but I changed my avatar/profile picture to one my friend drew of Kyoya and Emma. Check it out! Kyoya with long hair is prettier than he is in my imagination. That makes me happy.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Don't forget to review!

IIIII

I wonder what Kyoya's feeling right now? All that had been replaying in my mind were his words—"For that, I will always love you." Since then, I had thought that perhaps he had been using his infamous doublespeak. That he was really telling me that I should fight harder in order to keep his love. Even though that was what I was going to do, the other words replaying in my mind—haunting me—were the ones he had spoken after that chilling kiss.

"There. Now it is finished."

I was too emotional in the moment when it happened—railing against his declaration and insistence of his love. But it wasn't doublespeak. It wasn't an admonition of love—it was a goodbye. No matter how normal he acted around me, it would be because he was forgetting what it felt to love me—really love me—and treating me as if I were one of the guys.

All of my plotting would only serve to make me feel better. It was so selfish. It was so obviously selfish that I wondered whether or not it would only doom my relationship with Kyoya more than anything else.

I shivered just thinking about that.

"Emi, if you don't stop twitching, I'm never going to be able to get you into this dress."

"You better not be calling me fat!" I turned around and grabbed one of Robert's wrists in my hand and began twisting playfully.

"Uncle! I say, Uncle!"

"Emma, when will you stop picking on him? You know he's just a big baby." Hari walked into the room, pecking my brother on the cheek and then attending to his red wrist. I was always the queen of the one-handed Indian burns.

"I am not a baby. I'd love to see either of you be hit by five 250 plus pound men at the same time." That was a valid point. My brother did play high school and college football, deciding to give it up after a few years because he wasn't good at hiding his love for Hari, and he didn't want the team's morale to fade once he decided to come out. Still, his 6'4" muscular frame was frightening if you didn't know him better. He _was_ a baby.

"Robert, dear, I played semi-pro Hockey, so I know the feeling. Besides, Emma's played women's soccer since she was five years old. Just because women don't weigh as much as men doesn't mean they aren't as vicious. Just admit it, you may be menacing on the outside, but you're no more frightening or tough than a stuffed bunny."

"Couldn't you of at least said stuffed bear?" Hari just shook his head with a look of amused derision.

"Alrighty then, before you both start shagging one another, can you please help me get in this dress?" Robert just rolled his eyes at me—again—taking me by the shoulders and pushing me against the wall.

"Put your hands on the wall to brace yourself and suck in your stomach as much as you can. Hari, can you hold the top of the dress?" Once I did exactly as he asked, I collapsed to the floor in pain, "You alright there, slugger?"

I took a swipe at his legs, but even with no sleeves, I couldn't get my arm to stretch that far for fear of my boob popping out.

"See, this is exactly why I am _so_ glad I'm not a woman." Hari was trying to hide his laughter behind his hand, and I was about to say something when the doorbell rang.

"Oh, God, what fresh brand of hell is this?" I grumbled, sucking in a gigantic breath before standing up.

"Well, it's a good thing those twins packed a shaping slip or your pocket of stomach would show. Plus, I have to give them credit. This style of dress makes use of your abnormally long limbs, which is a plus." I placed one hand on my stomach and walked towards the mirror, using my brother's offered arm as an armrest.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up." I took in as much of a breath as I could before looking in the mirror. Seeing my reflection cleared up a bit of the nausea because I had something else to focus on—I looked smoking hot. Hot. Hot. Hot.

I knew that Hikaru and Kaoru had packed tons of clothes for me to take home—they were happy to do so—but they told me they had given me "something special in case you need to step outside of your comfort zone to woo someone." They were right—this was outside of my comfort zone. Not only would bending over cause some serious panty-flashing, but everything was squeezed so tightly I felt that I would implode before the dress allowed any exploding.

It was incredibly sexy though. Strapless blue velour, cleavage shown by a split in the top that was connected by ties, and a zipper trailing from the base of my spine to between my shoulder-blades. This would definitely do the trick.

"Emma!"

"I'm comin,' I'm comin'" I walked out from my bedroom and into the living room, "Chris!" I ran to my coworker and friend, giving him a long hug.

"Um…uh…uh…"

"Oh, sorry. Glad to know the dress works though." Christopher was completely red, looking down at the floor and blinking over and over again as if he were attempting to rid himself of something painful he'd seen. I pursed my lips together and bent over slightly so that I could look up into his face, "You look exhausted. I don't think I've ever seen you with facial hair before, and your eyes look like you haven't shut them in weeks. Plus, you've lost a few pounds. Sit down." I took him by the shoulders and sat him down on the couch, "Would you like some water or food? We have some doughnuts left from breakfast."

"Goodness, I don't think that I can eat anymore food. Kyoya practically forced me to eat half of a quiche because I've gotten so thin. If I eat anymore, I'll die. I'll take some water though."

"So, you've already seen Kyoya?" I handed Chris a bottle of water and sat on the coffee table so that I could look at him eye to eye.

"I'll never stop being afraid of him, no matter _how_ nice he is to me."

"Poor baby," I reached forward and patted his shoulder, giving him a sympathetic look, "But you've done so much on your own while we were gone. Yes, you look like Satan ran you over with his nasty old station-wagon, but you're actually looking me in the eye outside of the conference room. That's a big improvement."

"Thanks. My mom said the same thing when she was on the phone with me, and I could tell that Kyoya thought the same thing even though he didn't say it. Why can't you two just get married and make my life easier?"

"Do you think I'm wearing this dress because I _want_ to?" Chris blushed and looked away before smiling, looking back at me, and laughing with his eyes closed—like some adorable anime character, "Freeze your face. Don't move a muscle." It was a good thing that Chris' natural reaction to things was to act as if he were a deer caught in the headlights, because now I could record this adorable moment. I pulled out my phone and quickly snapped a picture, texting it to Sayaka and Renge, who I knew would appreciate how moe my co-worker was, "Unfreeze."

"Uh…kay. Well, anyways…uh…I think you look very nice." Before I could say 'thank-you,' I saw out of the corner of my eye that there were two sets of eyes pokeing out from the doorframe of my room.

"The two of you can come out and join us if you want to. You don't have to hide from Chris—trust me—he's not going to bite you."

"Hello, Christopher. I'm Harry, and this is Emma's brother Robert." Hari shook Chris hand and then Robert followed—sizing up Chris as he did so, "You'll have to excuse him. He's a little bit protective over his sister. You're not in any danger. That and you're way to cute for him to lay a hand on you." For good measure, Hari winked at Chris, making Chris squirm anxiously on the couch.

"Uh…well…thanks. I'm not the one you should be worried about. She's been with Kyoya. Mr. Ootori is…well…"

"He's a horrible human being." I finished Chris' sentence for him.

"Most of the time, yes."

"I love him." I looked up into Chris' eyes and saw the same look of sympathy I had given him before. Robert sat down next to my coworker and placed his hand on my knee while Hari sat behind me, wrapping his arms around my torso, "What's with you guys—acting so wimpy? Yeesh!"

I stood and squeezed my way through the triad of mushy-men to my bedroom, grabbing my make-up bag off of the bed, walking back into the living room, and tossing the make-up to Robert before sitting back on the coffee table in front of my brother.

"Come on, I don't have all day. I've got a date to crash!"

IIIII

She's twenty minutes late.

Not only is she twenty minutes late, but the fact that I agreed to meet her in such a pigsty is beyond me. The slightly trashy karaoke bars and clubs I have been to with friends and coworkers do not compare to this place. Of course, I mean no offense to anyone who enjoys such things, but sitting down on a splintered wooden stool at a discolored table where the floor is covered with hay rather than a real floor material is far below my comfort level. If the ambiance were not enough to make me want to gag, the smell of beer-sweat was.

Josephina Spokes was the daughter of a commercial shipping tycoon, and while I understood the merit behind making such a match, if her personality was reflected in her choice of meeting place, I was doomed to a life of hoe-downs and cow-tipping.

Ever since I had entered this establishment, I felt like an oddity. Thankfully I prepared for this outing before coming here, putting on a pair of jeans and shopping for cowboy boots and a plaid button up shirt. Hikaru and Kaoru would be particularly horrified if they saw what I was wearing. Not necessarily at the clothes themselves, but at the fact I picked them up at the neighborhood Target. Even I could tell that the thread-count of this shirt left something to be desired, but why would I waste money on one evening and on something so far removed from my normal outerwear that I would most likely never wear again.

I wish I were with Christopher at the moment.. Before he left he told me that he was planning on paying her a visit this evening and that they were going to watch a movie and order pizza. It would get me out of here at least.

"'Ey you! Yeah, you in the glasses! Jappy? That you?" Yet, it gets worse. Breathe, Kyoya. Just breathe. If you can deal with Tamaki and the rest of those idiots, you can deal with one woman.

"'Ey, Joey! You're back in town?" A male voice said behind me before a chorus of two hands clapping together. I resisted the urge to turn around, choosing to push up my glasses, closing my eyes and trying to bring out the cool façade.

"Miss. Spokes, it is a please to meet you." I stood up and reached out a hand. In a place like this, the normal sophisticated bow would not do anything. All she did was close her eyes in a cockeyed expression and slap her hand to mine, squeezing it as if she was half-python.

"Ge' a load o' you. Mister gen'leman! Don' embarrass yourself." My eye twitched as I resumed my seat. She had already pulled out the seat across from her and sat down, lifting her boots onto the chair next to me.

I was beginning to regret my decision of so firmly solidifying the end to Emma and my relationship. If I had waited a few days, Emma would find some way to get me out of this situation. But she was with Christopher. I guess if worse came to worse, I could text her and she could divine some "company emergency" for me to attend to.

How utterly pathetic.

"I guess mister gen'leman would rather write in his li'le diary."

"Miss. Spokes, I apologize. Unfortunately, my father is the type to require reports about how my meetings run. It is a habit."

"Jus' call me Joey. All my frien's do. And as we're likely ta become a couple, you bet'er ge' use ta it." It was not as if she were an unattractive woman, she had quite the potential to be beautiful, but her unrefined and impolite nature made her very unattractive. Not even Haruhi was ever this common. I am sure that Tamaki could not charm this woman for even he would be frustrated at her lack of propriety.

"You speak as if this meeting is only a pretense and the decision is final. I assure you that no such plans have been made as of yet," If I had my way, which I obviously do not, no plans would _ever_ be made.

"'hats a relief! No offense or anythin', but orien'als aren' really my thing. Pops 's okay with slan'ey eyed children, but I ain't." One more racially insensitive comment and I was going to lose my composure completely. Exiting the situation gracefully would be the most beneficial at this point.

"I apologize for any miscommunication or confusion. It seems as if both of us were lead to believe different things about one another. Please do not feel obligated to keep this meeting. I am gravely sorry for the misdirection." I moved to stand only to be grabbed by the shoulder and pushed back into the chair.

"'old on mister gen'leman. Not so fas' there Jappy. If I don' have somethin' to show fer tonight, I'm gonna be in serious horse shit with Pops. This place 'as a great rack-uh-ribs. You won' be dissapoin'ed." Underneath the table, my cell phone was out, the flashing line indicating where the words would begin. I had told Christopher that he could have the week off, but it would seem much less pathetic if I asked him, rather than Emma, to call and make up an emergency so that I could leave. Emma might misread that as a green light to continue her prodding.

"I would be happy to join you." I began typing in my S.O.S. message to Christopher when my phone buzzed. I opened the text message; it was from Emma. _Liar._ That was all it said.

What kind of cryptic out-of-context message was that?

"You! Sausage fingers! What are you doing with my man?"

"Hello, Emma." I did not even have to look behind me to know that voice. Shit.

"Well, lookee here. Guess mister gen'leman isn' such a gen'leman af'er all. This bimbo yours?" Miss Spokes stood up. I felt sudden warmth to my left, looking up to see a scantily clad Emma.

"Old girlfriend. She seems to have mistaken my final words to her, otherwise she would not be here." I pushed up my glasses, my eyes focusing on Emma who was grinning. In one motion she grabbed my chin with her hands, bending over as much as she could in that frighteningly tight dress. Instead of lining my eyesight with hers, I was staring right at her overexposed cleavage.

"Cupcake, how could you be so cruel with everything we've been through together." Her voice was like syrup.

"What do you think you are doing?" I whispered to her when she leaned forward in order to nibble my ear with her teeth. Apparently, everything I said about her being professional and acting with decorum was a complete and utter lie.

"I'm trying to get you the hell out of here. What does it look like I'm doing?" She used my shoulders to prop herself back up. I noticed that the three guys at the table across from us with dropped jaws and trying to hide blushes. I am pretty certain that when Emma bent over she had flashed the guys behind her. It was a good thing she wore normal and practical adult underwear.

"Tread carefully or I am going to kill you."

"'Ey, bimbo, you're kind don' fit in here. You can have Jappy to yerself af'er tonight. Got it, slut?" While I now had a new appreciation for Miss. Spokes and was really enjoying the look on Emma's face, it was time to go.

"Joey, please let me deal with Emma first, and then I will be right back." I made to stand up again but was pushed back into the chair, this time by two hands.

"Excuse me, but you did not just call him what I think you called him. Also, you did _NOT _just call _ME_ a slut."

"Wha' are ya gonna do about it. SsssLllllUuuuuT." Miss. Spoke walked right up to Emma, their faces inches apart.

"Oh, I don't know. Something like this."

Emma threw a punch. Shit.

IIIII

I'm gonna enjoy living as much as I can right now before I see Kyoya and he kills me, resurrects me, then kills me again—resurrecting me with no autonomy so that I can still be of profit to him as a worker.

"Emma, how could your plan have gone _this_ wrong?" Chris was standing at the clerk's desk at the 22nd precinct. He had just bailed me out of jail and now we were working on getting Kyoya out.

"He's going to kill me."

"I…uh…I would like to be comforting, but yeah, you're dead. It was nice knowing you." I shot Chris a glare, but he didn't even shrink a centimeter underneath it.

"I'm so distressed that I can't even intimidate _you_!" I took in a deep breath as the clerk came back and began talking with Chris about a problem with his credit card. Apparently bail for one is expensive, but bail for two is ridiculous.

She called me a slut! Not only that, but I could just tell that Kyoya was incredibly uncomfortable and offended—although I think I made that worse. I couldn't stop myself. No one does that and gets away from it.

Thinking back, I did look like a slut, but I looked like even more of one while flying across tables and tearing at hair.

I started it—I'll admit it.

But she didn't have to fight back.

She could have just taken it!

No, she had to come back at me and bodyslam me against the table. The beer-smell was _never_ going to come out of my hair. Of course, I didn't have to kick her into the bar, scratch her face, or pull out a chunk of her greasy hair. After that she backed me into a corner and just started railing on me. The EMT that came with the police told me it was a miracle I only had bruised ribs. Apparently, though Josephina Spokes was a thick woman, her punches were weak. Still, being backed into a corner like that doesn't afford much room to fight back.

Well, that would be where Kyoya came in. He actually did try and save me. I can't really remember correctly, but either Josephina or I clothes-lined him so that he wouldn't interrupt out cat-fight—it was probably me.

I remember watching him fly backwards out of the corner of my eye and into a table surrounded by bikers. He collapsed the table along with their pitchers of beer and hot wings too by the look of Kyoya as we were being arrested for disturbing the peace—although that red could have been blood too.

Really, I don't know why they arrested him too.

When faced with three huge bikers, what's one skinny Asian to do except fight back?

I was a bit too preoccupied with my own fight to know what happened from there. Then, I only caught glimpses of Kyoya while I was being led from the paramedic truck to the police car.

"I'm going to be chopped up into little pieces and fed to sharks."

"I don't think that Kyoya owns a shark." Now _that _comment deserved a full-powered glare. Chris' face blanched, and he turned back to the clerk who had figured out whatever problem was going on.

"Take a seat. They'll bring him out when 'ees ready."

"Here's your make-up bag. Your brother-in-law told me to bring it. Your brother would have wished you luck, but he was too busy laughing to give me a message to bring to you." Chris walked back to me and sat next to me on the bench.

"That figures. Well, thank you for being my phone call." I smiled, falling to the side in order to rest my head on Chris shoulder, "I just…I just love him so much."

"Yeah. Cause getting arrested with the man you love is so romantic. We're just glad that the press didn't get wind of this. That's the last thing Ootori U.S. would have needed right now. Then Kyoya wouldn't have just killed you, he would have thrown you to the sharks…literally…the media sharks." I was just about to laugh when I caught sight of Kyoya being handed a plastic bag of personal affects and being ushered out from behind the barred wall.

He looked like he was a mess. I noticed a bandage covering his nose and his left arm was in a sling. Well, three against one isn't very good odds for a prize-fighter.

I'm dead.

"Kyoya, I am so, _so_, SO, _SO_, sorry! It was all my fault. I over-reacted. I…" Kyoya just held the pointer finger on his functioning arm to my lips before walking forward and opening the door. I gave Chris a panicked look as we walked outside. I had half a mind to run for it, "Kyoya, please, just listen to me. I will do _anything_ to get you to forgive or even talk to me again. Just…just say something? Please."

He laughed. The put-your-hands-on-your-knees-can't-breathe kind of laugh.

"Uh…Kyoya?" I snuck a little closer to him, making sure I was still out of the range of his arm, "Are you alright?"

He continued laughing.

"I have _never_ heard him laugh like this before." Chris had his arms crossed and was looking at Kyoya with amusement, "I think you broke him."

"I didn't do anything! One too many punches to the head did this! Quick, find a key, stick it in his back, wind him up, and see if he resets."

"That. That is not necessary." He straightened up, pushing up his glasses—his normal cold demeanor returning, "Thank you, Christopher. I will make sure that Emma pays you back for the money you spent on bail this evening. You look exhausted. Perhaps it would be advisable to go home and get some rest? I think I would like to walk home. Emma, Christopher can take you home." Chris just nodded sporadically, the amused look on his face giving way to fear. Kyoya just shrugged and smiled back—the kind smile was probably the reason Chris was afraid.

"Thanks Chris. He's right—I'll find some way to pay you back. If you don't see me tomorrow, you'll know what happened." I gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. He deserved it after all he had been through today. Kyoya had already turned and began walking away, "I think I'm gonna tag along with the boss." Chris nodded and then walked out into the parking log. After a few seconds at watching him leave, I ran to catch up with Kyoya.

I glanced sideways up at him. All around his nose was bruised and seemed to be held together with that bandage—obviously broken.

"That looks like it hurts."

"Not as bad at the arm, actually. However, that was only dislocated, so it should be fine and usable tomorrow."

"You're not going to kill me or at least yell at me?" A ridiculous smirk lit up his face.

"Not today." He pushed up his glasses again, before putting his hand down to his side—entwining his hand in mine.


	33. Chapter 33

3…

2…

1…

And that makes this the 8th time that Kyoya's alarm has gone off this morning.

He's probably in the shower and forgot to turn his alarm off. I use to do that all the time in High School. Well, I used to do it until my junior year when Robert had first period off. Our rooms were next to one another, and one day I forgot about my alarm while I was getting breakfast, and when I got back to my room, my alarm clock was pounded into pieces on the rug—I didn't use an alarm the rest of that year.

Maybe I should get up and turn it off for him. I got out of the bed and made my way from the guest bedroom to Kyoya's bedroom, opening the door as the alarm went off for the 9th time. As I walked in, I saw that all my predictions were wrong, and Kyoya was still in bed. The covers were pulled up past his nose so only his gray eyes could be seen—eyes that were currently staring murderously at the alarm clock.

"Kyoya. What the…get out of bed!" I know that he enjoyed his sleep, but while we were in Japan we really didn't have a schedule to maintain, "I had no idea you felt that strongly about alarm clocks. You know, you could shut it off." As he didn't make a move, I shook my head and walked over to the bedside table and clicked off the high-pitched beeping.

Now the murderous eyes were focused on me.

"Oh, don't give me that look."

"Leave me to my sleep or I will find new ways to mutilate your body while you are still breathing. Run away in terror you monstrous fiend unless you would enjoy being taken apart piece by piece by piece as I bask in the sound of your screams."

"First of all, this is the 9th time your alarm as gone off this morning. It annoyed me. Second of all, your threat does not, cannot, and will not ever scare me. Third of all, that look just makes me want to mount you as if you were a wild stallion, and if you stay in bed any longer, that's just what I'll do."

"As long as I can continue to sleep, do whatever you wish." He rolled onto his back with his arms stretched out from his sides.

"Nope. Too easy." I sat on the side of his bed.

"MRAAAAAAWWWWW. HIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCC!" Apparently, I hadn't noticed the small bump underneath the covers, and now I was being hissed at by a black cat. I recognized the cat as the same one whose big glowing green eyes started at me from the doorway as I was trying to get to sleep.

"I don't think your cat likes me." Well, it wasn't necessarily just Kyoya's cat—all cats don't like me.

"She really does not like anyone other than me. And Christopher. To be honest, I think she likes Christopher more than she likes me." There was really only one response to this question.

"Well, who _wouldn't_ like Chris. He's a sweetheart. As fierce as a lamb, but a sweetheart. Speaking of Chris, aren't you going to do something to thank him for last night?"

"I have already given him a week off." I tightened my lips and raised an eyebrow at Kyoya who just yawned and sat up, reaching over my lap to grab his glasses—yawning again.

"Yeah, that was for making his life hell while we were in Japan. I'm talking about doing something for making his life hell yesterday."

"Why is it up to me to do something for him? I was not even the cause of yesterday's madness."

"Well, yes, but he's your friend…I think…and I don't really know him well enough to know his likes and dislikes." Kyoya just sighed and pushed up his glasses. I couldn't see his eyes because of the glinting sunlight coming through, which just let me know that he was looking at me with his murder-eyes.

"So you figured that you would just mooch off of whatever I got him?"

"When you say it like that it makes it seem like I'm using you to repay Chris so that I don't have to"

"Emma. That is exactly what you are doing."

"Alright, you may have a point." He got up and entered his bathroom. I followed him, sitting on the toilet seat and watching as he put some ointment on his bruised nose. His arm was outside of its sling, which meant that it probably wasn't hurting him as much.

"Emma, stop pouting. Yes, it was your fault that this happened, and all blame rests on your shoulders, but time cannot be reversed, so it is not worth worrying about it." I let out a relieved sigh, "Although, this does have the potential to ruin my meeting this morning if they suspect that I am unbalanced mentally."

"That could be a problem," I bit my lip.

"Still, if it comes up, I can always blame you. You have been the cause of many injuries." Kyoya put his hand on my head and smiled before stepping into the shower, a wad of clothes thrown out from behind the curtain before the water started running, "Emma, can you pull out the suit in the blue garment bag and hang it in here, please?"

I walked past the mirror, giving the reflective glass a quizzical look before shrugging and walking out of the bathroom and into Kyoya's walk in closet. I leaned forward into his shirts and just smelled the clothes.

What was going on in his head? I was confused last night, but this morning I am even more confused—he was confusing.

What was with not killing me last night? Why did he hold my hand the entire walk to his house last night? He even let me spend the night at his house because my body was killing me. How come he just smiled and patted my head, calmly berating me instead of yelling at me?

I mean, sure, he always got a little bit happier—and creepier—before attending a business meeting that could potentially benefit him, but not even Christopher knew anything about the meeting today, and unless Kyoya found something out that even I couldn't, there was no real reason.

That smile though, it was the nostalgic one he had whenever he talked with or mentioned Tamaki, Haruhi, or the rest of the guys. Maybe I was right yesterday—he really is done with me.

I grabbed the oversized t-shirt that I was wearing—a t-shirt with a dinosaur that Sophie had apparent picked out for him after a trip to the London Natural History Museum—and squeezed the cloth over my heart. Now I knew why I always ran before.

Staying hurt too much.

I shook my head, took in a deep breath, lifted the hanger holding the garment bag and suit, and made my way back to the bathroom.

"Mr. Ootori, is there anything else that you needed? I have to meet my family for church, so I'm going to head home."

"'Mr. Ootori?'" Kyoya stuck his head out from behind the curtain and looked at me—his eyebrow doing that quizzical dance of amusement, "Oh, well, that is fine. I have no further need for you, so feel free to go home. I will let you know if I do require anything later in the day. If not, then I will see you tomorrow. We have a board meeting at nine-thirty, and I want to brief you and Christopher the meeting I am having today before we discuss anything with the board."

"Oh…okay." I turned around and was about to exit the bathroom when I heard a cough behind me that made me jump.

"Emma, if there was something bothering you, you would tell me, am I correct?" I didn't turn around. I couldn't. Then he would have seen the tears I could feel running down my cheek.

"Of course. I am just really glad that the two of us are starting from the beginning and able to forget and put everything behind us so easily."

Emma, that was too harsh—cruel—even for you.

IIIII

What Emma had said this morning, that was incredibly cruel. Her words stung. Like knives.

Of course, she seems just as confused as I feel, so I cannot really blame her. I cannot blame her as well because I am, though I hate to admit it, a pathetic fool.

I made things so definite, so final, because I had thought that I was being honest with myself. I was, in a way. I would always feel something for her. I would always want her by my side. But there was no way to make that happen, so it needed to end.

What was foolish was to announce it, thinking that it would make things simpler. Nothing about this was simple. I should have known that my diehard confession would only serve to strengthen her resolve. I just did not know that it would be as hard for me to give up as it was for her to give up, meaning I let myself treat her like we were still together.

Without even being asked, she showed up. Without even thinking about it, I held her hand the entire walk home. I gave her every cause to think that I had lied to her, that things were not over for me, but it appears as if she took me at my word, and she made sure to rub my face in my own words, which stung. A lot.

"Mr. Ootori, you look a little bit preoccupied. Have you already finished reading the documents? If you have, we can move on."

"The jet lag must be catching up with me. I apologize, Mr. Bradley. Let me just finish taking this note." Why did Emma have to rub my face in my own failure? Christopher had done the same thing yesterday as well.

"Do not worry about it. I know that moving up our meeting to today was poor business protocol, but we need to have an answer and your counter by the end of the week."

"I understand. How would you prefer for the counter to be presented?"

"I will have my secretary call you to set up a meeting, so document your counter as I have documented our proposal. I trust that you understand how serious this proposal is and how important it is for the information shared at this meeting to be kept under lock and key. We understand that you must present this information to certain members of your company, but we request that they be few in number and held to a standard of secrecy."

"You can expect the utmost discretion and inscrutability from myself and my subordinates. I understand the gravity of your proposal and am honored that my company was considered for this level of merger."

"On behalf of Fisher Pharmaceuticals, let me thank you, Mr. Ootori. I hope that this venture proves beneficial to both of us. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to drop off these papers to the Board of Directors. I assume that you do not need me to walk through the proposal with you?"

"Thank you, Mr. Bradley. I look forward to hearing from you in regards to our meeting at the end of the week." I stood up and shook his hand as he exited the room. I put on my coat and scarf, hoping that the snow that was on the forecast for tonight had not started yet. The winter usually meant that I walked more because motorcycles were not good weather vehicles, and I did not particularly like driving my 4-door vehicle, especially since it was currently parked in Christopher's garage and moving it would mean he would be late to work every day due to the bus schedule.

As I walked outside, all I could think about was Emma, and I wanted to scream. Her words still stung, and the worst part was that I was still confused.

The solution, of course, was to go home and immerse myself in my work, and thankfully I had a one inch binder filled with proposal under my arm to do just that with.

IIIIII

"Oh, I missed doing this with my babies. Even though it's only been a few weeks, I felt like such a lonely mother."

"Thanks, Mom. 'Cause apparently I don't matter unless Emma is with me."

"Robbie, being pouty and facetious doesn't suit you." Mom patted Robert wrist while I took a drink of water to hide the rolling of my eyes. It was true; I really did miss being around my mother and brother; however, I had seen so much and done so much in the past few weeks that I wasn't the same person. Not to mention, I was still reeling in horror at the words I had said to Kyoya this morning. He hated me.

"Emma, hunny, what's got you so down?"

"I don't want to talk about it." The truth was, I did want to talk about it, but I didn't want to talk about it with my mother. She was a horribly manipulative woman who constructed her life goal out of two interlocking blocks: nosing into everyone else's business and trying to drag grandchildren out of us.

"Come to think of it, she didn't come home last night. Hari and I ended up camping out because we wanted to hear what happened with her spicy Asian."

"Ooohooohooo, _spicy_, huh? Mwraw."

"Mom, you're too old to make cat noises. Robert, you didn't have sex in my bed again did you?"

"Nope. This time we used your coffee table." I swung my hand up—colliding it with the back of his head, "Just kidding, Emi. I paced with worry until Hari crushed a Tylenol P.M. in some chamomile."

"You had a right to be worried. She got in a barfight, was arrested, and then went home with her spicy Asian. I'm guessing things got a little hot." Mom held up her hand and Robert gave her a high five, the two of them then snapping and shaking their head from side to side with attitude like the sassy women they were.

"Mother! Bad pun aside, if you knew, why did you ask?"

"Emma, why are you more concerned about that then the fact that our mother spied on you?"

"Robert, she's spied on us both since we were in elementary school. She knows everyone and neither one of us will ever know how. Just like we'll never know where she goes for a week every month. Accept it and move on." Now it was my turn to share a winning moment with my mother, the two of us shaking our heads at Robert.

"Why do you both pick on me? It's because I'm gay, isn't it?"

"No, Robbie, it's because you're an idiot." Despite how much she annoyed me and invaded my personal bubble, I loved my mommy.

"If I'm such an idiot, why can I tell that Emma feels like crap and that it has nothing to do with her brief stint as a criminal?" I lay my head on the table. Family sucks. If it were Tamaki or Haruhi, they would tell me what I needed to do and comfort me. Mori would ruffle my hair while Honey told me to follow my heart while handing me a tasty cupcake. Sayaka would make a joke about Kyoya while Renge contemplated the moe of the situation. Natasha would give me another cupcake and laugh at Sayaka. Why weren't they here?

"You know what I said to him? 'I am just really glad that the two of us are starting from the beginning and able to forget and put everything behind us so easily.'"

"That's my baby, the ball buster." I sobbed into the table while Mom rubbed my back comfortingly, "Is there any hope of you going back to before the new beginning, hunny?"

"I don't think so. I get the feeling that we're kind of stuck here in an infinite loop of suckage."

"Maybe what you need is to find someone new. Why don't I set you up with someone who I think would be a good match? Then you'll be able to move on, and I'll be able to finally have some grandchildren." Mom stood up, patted me one more time on the back, kissing me before heading off to wherever she went on Sundays after after-church lunch, "This is going to be fun!"

"Robert."

"Yes, baby sister."

"Kill me. Kill me now."

IIIII

Fisher Pharmaceuticals was the biggest, oldest, and most respected medical company in the United States, and they want my company.

I have been lying on the couch staring at the ceiling since I got home, trying to figure out exactly which angle to come at this from. We had a board meeting tomorrow, and I wanted to have my counter proposal perfected before then.

Fisher's goal was to branch into the actual medical field instead of only pharmaceuticals. Their proposal was not exactly detailed or air tight, but it was solid and well established on the foundation of completely folding Ootori U.S. into Fisher Pharmaceuticals completely.

As the new head of the Ootori Group, this buyout would allow me to solidify my family's position as a global partner, which would mean that I had achieved something that no one in my family had achieved before and further proving that I was the most qualified to maintain the Ootori family's legacy.

As the CEO of Ootori U.S., it would mean losing the company that I had raised over the past two years. It would mean moving back to Japan and letting go my staff, including Christopher, the man who helped me build my company up from only ideas, and including Emma. My father would have won, and I would lose all of the independence and control I had fought for since High School graduation.

Ultimately it came down to what mattered more, my family or my feelings. I knew the right choice. Sell the company. Fire my friends. Move to Japan. Marry a stranger. Die very, very wealthy and accomplished with the world at my fingertips, but incredibly bitter and, worst of all, alone.

That was the only option unless I could think of something else, something perfect.

"Noir, what do you think? Smooth Jazz or Alternative Metal?" She tilted her head sideways, meowed, and leapt off of the back of the couch and curled up in the suitcase I had only half unpacked because most of what was left in there was commoner snacks that Tamaki bought me for old time's sake. I got up and put in one of the CDs that was on the desk.

"Metal it is." I was about to flop back on the couch when I heard Noir picking at something from inside the suitcase, "Noir. The snacks are not for you." She did not stop picking, so I walked over and extracted her from the suitcase, noticing that the thing she was picking at was the black shoebox Akito had given me.

With everything that had happened, I had almost forgotten about this. Not about Yuuichi, of course, but the box with the silver "For Kyoya" scratched on the top. I lifted it out of the suitcase, walking over to the couch and sitting down, setting the black box on the coffee table and opening it.

Inside was a well organized set of postcards, all from different places across the globe. There were key chains and other small trinkets from the same places as the postcards. I reached down in the front and picked up a yellowed Polaroid picture.

A younger and more joyful version of my father stood smiling as a woman I knew from pictures was my mother laughed next to him. Eight year old Akito and ten year old Fuyumi stood laughing at the thirteen year old boy in the middle of the folder who had a look of utter fear on his face as he held a tiny newborn, "Nii-san."

I flipped the photo to the back and read it, "I was really angry at everyone for being so anxious for you to be born, but even though you're really loud and obnoxious, I am very glad that you seem to like me, Kyoya."

Letting out a deep breath, I flipped through some of the first postcards. All of them were cards that father had brought back for him, and most of them only had genius expressions like "I want to go here. Look at how pretty those palm trees are," or "I hate snow. It's cold."

I found one from Nii-san's sixteenth birthday:

_I hate you! You are probably the worst little menace who ever walked on the planet. Today would have been a wonderful day if you didn't draw everyone's attention to yourself. You kept crying 'Ka-san, 'Ka-san, and everyone was tearing up and trying to comfort you. Guess what, she's dead. She's not coming back. Even though you're only three, you need to understand that or you're going to make everyone's life a living hell. You got all of the attention today when I miss her even more than you do. You won't even remember her when you're sixteen, but I will always remember that she never got the chance to share my sixteen with me! I hate you!_

_Yuuichi_

Perhaps this was the moment that had fueled his distance from me. I could not really blame him. I set that card down and flipped a few further back, pulling one out from the year I turned ten:

_Hey, Kyoya. I'm talking to you from a closet where I am currently hiding from my new wife. Whenever I get up the courage to give this growing box of notes to you, I will hope that it comes before you get married. I am scared to death. I don't love her. Father chose her for me because she's the daughter of some rich family. I've been in too much of a self-induced coma the past few weeks to really pay attention to the details. The worst part of this whole thing is that she hasn't stopped crying since the wedding. The happiest I was today was when you asked Fuyumi why my new wife was crying, and she said that it was because she was allergic to my snot-nosed genius of a brother. You just arrogantly accepted that as truth and made it a point to follow my new wife everywhere she went. I can see that you're going to be the type of person to enjoy messing with others. Just don't mess with the people who love you and who you love back—you'll want to keep their trust. Oh, also, don't get married. Ever._

_Yuuichi_

I actually remembered that day. Nii-san was in the worst mood that day, and he stayed in a pretty bitter mood until the two of them divorced about three years later. His wife was mean. She would always smack me with this fan she carried around with her. I put bugs in her food

His advice was sound. I wonder what he would be thinking about this situation if there were a heaven and he was observing me from it. I shrugged, setting that card aside and pulling out the last card in the box. It was from the night he left for that business trip to Switzerland, the one he died for:

_I know that I have started nearly every note to you this way, but I'm sorry. I'm not a strong person. I was the firstborn and the only thing that was ever expected of me was to fold into our father's shadow. There isn't a part of me that's original or unique except for probably this little box of secrets that I'm giving to you. I idealize our father, which is why I'm actually quite content to be his double. You're different though. You're smarter. You're stronger. You're braver. You're better than me in so many ways. I know you probably don't see it this way, but being the third son is the best thing for you. You remind me so much of mom. No matter how Father, Akito, or even me try to crush you, you just brush it off and find some other way to shine._

_It's good for you to be original. Just because I'm a soulless automaton and get perverse pleasure in being one, doesn't mean you have to. You have so much potential, and you don't need the Ootori name to be great. That's what I think, at least. I just hope you figure it out before you give up your life for Father's ideals._

_I can't believe you're 28 already. I made a promise to myself to give you this box when you were 13 because that was how old I was when you were born. Then I decided I'd give it to you when you were 16, but I got cold feet because nothing I could give you would compare to anything those insane friends you have could._

_Maybe you'll just have to wait until I die or something. Now wouldn't that be just pathetic._

_Point being, Kyoya, I love you. You're my baby brother. You always will be. I just hope that when I finally get the courage to tell you that, you don't hate me for it._

_Yuuichi_

_P.S. That secretary of yours is HOT. You keep that around for good luck, you hear?_

I put down the last card and collapsed to the side, resuming my position of staring at the ceiling in contemplation. I felt Noir's cold nose rub my hand, so I began to stroke her fur as she sat down and purred. I heard the small click in the CD changer signifying that it was changing CDs.

This has got to be a trick. There was no way that Yuuichi could have known any of this. He died before any of it happened. It was as if his last message was a premonition and a curse.

I was not all of the things that Ni-san said. I was not original or brave. I was incredibly intelligent, but I often use that as a crutch and as an excuse to be rational and make the choices I know need to be made for the good of everyone else.

Whether I am happy or not has nothing to do with it.

That was me before. That was me in middle school. Nii-san knew that somehow. I changed when I met Tamaki; I knew that because I found something precious to me. When he and Haruhi finally were together, breaking through the barriers set for him by the Suoh's and society, I thought "yes, this is it. One day, I can find this. I want this."

I guess that was the point of everything anyone had ever tried to do for me—to get me to tell them what I wanted.

Noir jumped off of my chest, walking over to curl up next to the speakers. She enjoyed feeling the vibration, and as it was Breaking Benjamin playing, there was a lot of vibration.

This band was one of Emma's favorites. I remember vaguely that I sung "Evil Angel" and kissed her that night when the twins put rum in my coke. That song was probably my favorite from this band, and this one playing was also one of my favorites.

"_I will not bow, I will not break. I will shut the world away. I will not fall, I will not fade/ I will take your breath away!_" I jumped up as I sang, pacing, writing, and yelling, "Yes! This is it!

"I do not want to be a puppet in my father's game. A competitor, sure, but not a puppet. I do not want to get married to some stranger. I do not want to put on a façade and lie to myself anymore.

"I want _my_ company. Fuck the Ootori group. '_All is lost again, but I'm not giving in'_

"'_I will not bow, I will not break. I will shut the world away. I will not fall, I will not fade. I will take your breath away!'_ I know exactly what I want. I want to keep everything I have now and just make it better. I want _my_ subordinates. I want _my _house. I want _my_ freedom, and my dignity. Most of all, I was _my_ woman."

"Kyoya-sempai?" I turned only to see my computer screen lit up by Haruhi and Tamaki's faces, "Is this what you do in your spare time? Dance like a madman around your living room? You and Tamaki really are alike." I could not help it. I laughed. Doubled over. Laughing.

"Mon-ami, your face looks incredibly evil. What's going on?" It seemed as if Haruhi had planned on joining our chat, but she looked at me from roughly 9,777 miles away, and her nearly omniscient brown eyes knew.

"Tamaki, I'm going to go to bed. Just because we both have tomorrow off doesn't meant you should stay up past five in the morning like you did yesterday." Haruhi got up, leaning over to kiss Tamaki on the top of his forehead, "Good luck with whatever you're concocting, Kyoya-sempai." I sat at the desk, picking up the remote for the speakers and turning the song down.

"Tamaki, why are you calling me? It is two in the morning there."

"Emma sent me this long text message about how she was an idiot and how she got your _arrested_. Are you okay? Why is your face all bruised? Did you get stabbed? Do you need my kidney?" His paniced face was hilarious. It always was, which is why I never bothered stopping the twins from mercilessly picking on him even when the guests were around.

"Tamaki. I am fine. It was just a bar-fight that Emma started by trying to free me from another impending marriage partner. I ended up getting dragged into participating. It is nothing to worry about."

"Okaaaaay. But that doesn't explain the look in your eyes. There's an idea forming isn't there. I'm not going to like it, am I?"

"Tamaki, you should be proud actually. I figured out a way to fight back against everything that is keeping me from my own success and from something far more important than anything else."

"Kyoya, I'm flattered!"

"I did not mean you, moron!" I rolled my eyes, but could not help the smile creeping across my face. He was being idiotic on purpose, and I was appreciative, "Emma. I found a way to be with her and not be the Ootori puppet. It is a huge risk, but I am willing to take it. It is the loophole that has eluded me this whole time, and I am willing to dive through it."

"You have the look of a madman in your eyes, so I can tell this means a lot to you. Of course it does. You love Emma. I know you think through everything logically and rationally, but is this too big of a risk? Kyoya?"

"If my plan fails then I lose everything and simply align with my father's wishes. It is what would happen anyways if I had not have thought of this brilliant plan." Tamaki's amethyst eyes just looked at me warily as he leaned back in the chair, crossing his legs and putting his laced fingers on a knee, "Let me explain. This morning I was approached by the CEO of Fisher Pharmaceuticals."

"Isn't that the older and most influential Pharmaceutical company in America? Doesn't it trace its roots back to the 1700's?" I nodded.

"It is also the largest and wealthiest medical firm in America and even worldwide. They have branches across the globe; however, their products are researched, tested, and manufactured in America, so it truly is a stateside company, which is where there problem lies since they only deal with pharmacology"

"I don't know if I want to hear this, Kyoya. I'm going to be mad at you, aren't I?"

"Angry, yes, but proud as well. Their CEO offered a merger of sorts. They offered to buy Ootori U.S. outright, assuming all of the debt. Ootori U.S. would then be folded completely into Fisher Pharmaceuticals and the new title would be Fisher Medical Group. They would not only have means for pharmaceutical research, production, and distribution, but would also now own a wealth of hospitals, medical research facilities, and medical supply manufacturers and distributors."

"That isn't even a merger, Kyoya. That's a buyout. A complete and total absorption of your company and it's assets, which means they'd want to re-staff."

"Correct. As the contract stands now, the Ootori Group would have a powerful partner in Fisher Medical, but I would lose control over my independent slice of Ootori Medical. I'd lose everything I've worked for the past few years."

"But think of the prestige you'd gain. The esteem you'd get from your father. The leap forward into the 21st century that the Ootori Group hasn't had. You'd get everything you've worked your entire life for." I laced my fingers together and leaned my chin on them while I watched Tamaki put two and two together, and he just looked at me with that look of tortured pity he was so good at giving.

"Do not look at me like that, Tamaki."

"What is your brilliant plan for keeping both of these worlds intact while gaining the freedom you want? What is in it for you?" He did not move and his gaze just grew more and more intense. I took a breath.

"It is a long shot, but it is the only thing that could give me everything. In my counter, I would agree to the buyout and my company would be part of the new Fisher Medical Group. However, my stipulation and innovation would be that there would be separate division for pharmaceutical and medical. This would meant that the current Fisher Pharmaceutical CEO, CFO, COO, etcetera, would remain in charge and govern the same areas they have for ages, not taking on any more or any less responsibility. I would then posit that the Ootori U.S. staff would become the staff of the Fisher Medical Group's medical division. Business will continue the same; however, my company and myself would be controlled by FMG's chairwoman and not the Ootori Group's chairman, which would be me. I would be the CEO of the FMG Medical division, but I would answer to the chairwoman rather than myself."

"That is not a long shot, Kyoya."

"I know"

"That is _corporate suicide_!"

"I know. Think of it though. If they accept even a form of my proposal, I will be free."

"Moron." The screen went blank, and silence filled the room.

For the first time in our friendship, Tamaki was the one who hung up on me.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N – I dunno how I feel about this chapter. I mean, I like it, and I felt like it kind of needed to happen, but I dunno how I feel about it. It was necessary to lead up to the end though, but, yeah. Well, let me know what you think. The next chapter will be better and longer, I promise. It may also be the second to last one. EEEEPPPP!

Anyways, let me know what you think!

IIIII

"I am going to fly out there and kick your ass. It may not be today. It may not be tomorrow. It may not even be this year, but someday—someday when you least expect it—I will kick your ass and you will lie down and take it."

"Eeeeeeppp."

"Tamaki? I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean it—not really—but do you have any idea what time it is?" It was 5 A.M. I really wanted to sleep in, especially since we had the board meeting today and Kyoya was going to be telling the board about his decision to appoint me as co-CFO. He'd also probably be telling Chris and me about the meeting he had about yesterday. I wanted to be on top of things instead of half-asleep. Too late for that.

"Uh. Well. I thought that you would be with Kyoya. His phone is turned off, and I think he thinks that I'm mad at him because I hung up on him over voice chat but really what happened was that we had a storm and the power was off for a few hours, and I couldn't call him because Sophie was scared of the dark and Haruhi hates thunder and lightning, and I was too busy making a fort out of sheets and hugging the two of them to redial him and appologize. But Kyoya probably thinks I'm mad at him and I can't contact him because his phone is turned off and…"

"Tamaki! Slow down. Take a breath." I waited for him to inhale and then exhale, "I won't see Kyoya for a few hours, but I'll tell him you didn't hang up on him. Anything else?" Well, since I was up anyways, I might as well get ready for the day.

"Tell him that I still think his idea is corporate suicide, but after thinking about it, it really is the only way to protect you so…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up there, buddy. Protect me? Protect me from what?" There was an audible squeak on the other end of the line and then silence, "Tamaki. Who are you more afraid of, Kyoya or me?"

"Promise me that you won't tell him that I told you."

"Oh, I think you know that I can't make that promise." Tamaki sighed on the other side of the phone. I walked downstairs while only silence was transmitted from the other side of the phone—might as well make breakfast while I waited for him to feel brave enough to talk. I started humming the theme to Jeopardy as I poured my Fruit Loops into a bowl.

"Alright, I will tell you. Kyoya's father taped a conversation that you had with him and fully intends to release it to the press and all of Kyoya's and your business partners, making your future really bleak, unless he obeys his father's wishes."

"Is that all?"

"Well, no, I mean, yes, but the way I just said it was really basic and the full extent of how completely screwed you both, especially you, could be if…"

"Oh, I think I understand completely. Fully. One. Hundred. Percent."

"Should I be worried?"

"For you, of course not. For Kyoya, you bet." I hung up the phone just as Tamaki was about to squeak out something else.

I grabbed my bowl of newly milked cereal and flung it into the sink, not caring that it probably shattered. It was a perfect metaphor for how I felt right now.

IIIII

Where was that woman? Emma should have been at the office by now. I was beginning to get worried. She had been acting so strangely, and while I could not really blame her considering the mixed signals I have been giving, I wanted to know what was going on with her.

More than that, I wanted to let her know what I had planned. I had never been this anxious before. My fingernails had been continuously tapping my desk of their own will, and my leg kept shaking like I had some nervous tick.

It could be that I felt anxious because I had never taken this much of a risk with a business proposal before, but I felt good about it. Everything I have ever tried to do, I have succeeded in doing, and I had a feeling that this would be no different. Even though Fisher Pharmaceuticals was a heavyweight conglomerate, they had stayed in business primarily because they took risks and prized their clients, customers, and partners over their own interests, which is increasingly difficult to do in America let alone in an industry like pharmaceuticals. If Ootori U.S. was taken from me, I would rather have it taken by a company like Fisher than by my own father. That is for sure.

"Good morning, Christopher. How is your first day off treating you?" I clicked the speakerphone button on my phone.

"I just woke up five minutes ago, and after I am done talking to you, I am going to go back to the heaven that is my water bed, silk sheets, and my new goose feather comforter. It's like spending a whole day tucked into a cloud." He deserved a laugh for that one, and I gave it to him, shaking my head as he yawned.

"I am glad that you are enjoying yourself." I looked up towards the door to my office which still had not opened. I could see the elevator through the window in my door, "As soon as Emma gets here I will brief you both on the meeting I had. But before she gets here, I guess I should tell you that I have planned our date with Miss. Fatima for this Wednesday. I figured that if you asked Emma to be your date we could go as a double, and then we can unleash the plan we have talked about."

"You really don't think it's too soon?"

"The two of you have known one another for the entirety of your adult lives, and from what you have said about her, I believe that she will accept that proposal no matter how surprising it is. The only way you will know is to try. Honestly, the worst that could happen is that she asks for more time. It is not as if she is going to choose me over you, Christopher. You are a great catch, and she is a fool if she rejects you." There was silence on the other end of the line for a few seconds until I could hear the faint sound of soft, joyful sobs.

"Thank you, sir. Thank you so much!"

"Christopher, man up, we are about to have a business meeting to prep for." I grinned and shook my head as Christopher continued to praise me, thank me, and plan his wooing of Miss Fatima in this excited high-pitched mumble he has that is nearly unintelligible, I looked up and spotted Emma getting out of the elevator, walking down the hallway, stopping to say hello to Sylvia from accounting. "Hey, Christopher? Chris! Emma is here."

"Oh, sorry…uh…I was rambling…sorry." I watched her through the small window, her smile lighting up her face as she joked with our accountant, and the anxious feeling swept back over me. I took in a breath and let it out as the door opened.

"Good morning, Emma. Is there a reason why you are arriving so late?" Well, I could not just come out and ask her if she was doing alright and whether someone was wrong with her, especially not with Christopher on speaker.

"Tamaki called me this morning to ask me to inform you that he did not hang up on you last night."

"He sent me nearly thirty text messages telling me the same thing in nearly thirty different ways." It figured that he would do something like contact Emma, that moron.

"How come you haven't contacted him? He has been worried about you. You know him better than anyone, so don't you think you owed him a response? Would it have been so hard to send him one small text message?" Her eyes were narrowed at me, and she had not walked all the way into the room. I understood that her confusion may have turned into anger, but I was sure that yesterday she seemed more sorrowful and apologetic than angry.

"I did not think that it was that important at the moment. I was planning on calling him later anyways."

"You see, this is what is wrong with you! You decide what other people do need to know and don't need to know all on your own, and you don't even consider their feelings or thoughts at all." I heard a sharp intake of breath come from the speaker on the phone, and I mentally agreed with Chris. I stood up and walked out from behind my desk, still keeping my distance from Emma. Her eyes were wild and fixed right on me.

"Is there a reason you are being so unusually critical? If I have done something to warrant it, I apologize; though, I am not entirely sure I have done anything."

She slapped me. Hard, my glasses flying off, the lenses shattering as they hit the wall.

"Why didn't you tell me that your father was blackmailing you? Why didn't you tell me that everything—_everything—_that has happened so far to you—to us—is my fault?"

"Tamaki told you. He did, did he not?" I focused my blurred gaze on her, trying to ignore the throbbing in my jaw, "I am sorry that I lied to you, but this is not really anything to be so angry about."

"It isn't just that you lied to me Kyoya. You made everything so final. You made it seem as if I bore absolutely no responsibility—that every decision you made was what was best for you. That's why I didn't question you. I thought that you have finally done something for yourself. I figured that if I waited it out, bided my time, you'd figure out a way to win the day and the girl."

"Emma, I needed to be one hundred percent sure that there would be no problems. That is why I could not tell you. Besides, why is me trying to protect you a bad thing? It means that I care about you. Hell, I care about you enough to risk everything I have. We are having this meeting now because I did figure it out. I figured out how to fix everything." 

"No. No you didn't. If you would have been honest with me from the beginning about the fact that everything was my fault, I would have figured it out and neither of us would have suffered this much. Here's an idea, we could have figured it out together. Now, well, now I don't care what you have concocted. And you know what, it's _because_ you're willing to risk everything that you have. If you do that, you will just resent me. You're already going to resent me because this piece of information completely changes the game. Guess what, I am not going to be part of it."

"Emma. If you would just calm down and listen to me a second, we could talk about this. I have a plan. Did you not just hear me say that?" This was insane. Insane.

"I'm not Tamaki. Or Haruhi. Or Hikaru and Kaoru, or Mori and Honey. I'm not going to sit back and let you keep things from me and then smile and laugh once I realize you've manipulated everything once again, even if it turns out to be in my best interest. I am not like you, Kyoya. I don't need to gain anything. I just need to be happy, and if you are still so conceited as to think you can solve all of this by yourself, then you don't really want me."

"Emma, you are not only completely wrong, but you are being a little hypocritical."

"Hypocritical? Ha! I maybe as manipulative and malicious, but I have never once purposefully mislead you, at least not when it really mattered."

"Wait, Emma" She turned and began walking to the door, I shook off her last comment and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Don't touch me." She ripped her wrist from my hand, forcefully pushing me towards the wall, "I am not a game. You can't play me. Not anymore." Then she left.

I slid down to the ground, my back throbbing nearly as much as my jaw, "Christopher, can I ask you to come into the office today? I promise that you will get an extra day, two days, off for this."

"I'm already getting dressed. Are you alright, Kyoya?"

"No, Christopher, no I am not. Get here within fifteen minutes, please." I waited for the click signifying that Christopher had hung up before standing up and wobbling over to the desk, sitting down, and dialing the phone.

"Mon ami, uh, I…"

"I need your advice," I opened my drawer and pulled out my extra pair of contacts.

"Emma came to see you, didn't she?" His voice had that low-pitched voice he has when he is angry with someone or angry with himself. In this case, it was probably the latter.

"Tore me a new one is more like it. How can she blame me when she is so hell bent on blaming herself? I do not think that anything I have done is wrong. I did what I had to do, and she was not even willing to hear me out." The truth was that I had absolutely no idea where her anger came from. I had lied to her before, but she did not get this angry when that happened. Besides, if she thought that I would resent her, she was completely insane. "You could have stopped me, persuaded me to tell her the truth."

"For the record, I did tell you that I didn't like you keeping this secret from her." I thought back to that day, the two of us lying on the floor of the bedroom Emma and I were staying in. Sure enough, I remembered Tamaki saying to me that he was not happy with me or my decision.

"I understood you then. I was not happy with myself, either. This situation is completely different though."

"There is no difference, not to people who care about you. People like me. People like Emma. You messed with her then by making things so final and forcing her to watch as you destroyed yourself, don't you see that you are doing the same thing again? Except that this time, you are doing it without even realizing it."

"I do not understand." I really did not understand. I was doing the rational thing, the thing that would make everyone happy. The thing that would mean Emma and I having the chance at starting over again. What was so wrong with that? "If I am making such a horrible decision with my professional and personal life, why are you not helping me come up with the answer? Tamaki, you have always been my voice of reason. You know me. You know that I do not usually think about things guided by emotion and feeling like you you do. I need help understanding just what I am doing wrong."

Practically begging for help felt like ash coming out of my mouth. There have only been a handful of times in my life where I have been this desperate. This was still one of them. I had come up with a perfectly solid business plan. Unfortunately, that plan was guided by not just my own success but also by finally fighting for Emma. What was so wrong about that?

"Kyoya, it's like how none of you came out and told Haruhi that she was in love with me or told me that I was in love with Haruhi. You let us come to our own conclusions so that our relationship would be stronger. Of course it was frustrating once we found out that you all knew how we felt before we did, but you gave us the chance to either succeed or fail and we appreciated that."

"You are contradicting yourself. How am I supposed to have a chance to succeed or fail when no one will give me that chance?"

"That isn't the point. The point is that you have to figure it out for yourself. It's not really your success or failure if someone does the work for you."

"Then what does she want from me?"

"Well, I would start with an apology."

"An apology for what, exactly?"

"For you being a complete and total jackass, that's what." And with that, I closed my phone and hung up on the smug little bastard.

IIIII

I stormed out of the building and to my car, sitting there for a few seconds before flopping my head onto the steering wheel, producing an elongated honking of my cars horn.

What am I? An idiot. That is what I am.

The one man other than my father and brother who would do anything to protect me, and I not only verbally abuse him but physically abuse him as well. He got everything he deserved, and I meant everything that I had said to him, but I could have at least stayed to hear what his brilliant plan was.

How was I supposed to know that he had actually worked out a plan? All Tamaki had told me was that he was about to make a shady business deal with a powerful company and that one of the primary reasons for said business deal was in order to make sure that he and I could be together. It sounded romantic, but when I thought about just how much Kyoya would be giving up—not to mention the knowledge that everything horrible that has happened so far is my fault for being an idiot and acting on emotion—it pissed me off. _Kyoya_ pissed me off. He still is pissing me off.

"Uh…Emma…" I nearly threw my CD case at the car-door that just suddenly opened, making me jump up from my seat. Thankfully, I looked first and saw that Chris had opened my door and was looking at me through the crack, "I didn't think you would still be here when I got here. How is it going?"

"Oh God. Oh. GOD. You were on speakerphone, weren't you? You were! Oh. Dear. God." I forgot that Christopher was telecommuting today because Kyoya had given him the week off, "Wait, why are you here?"

"Kyoya called me in so that he would have someone to brave the board with. That and I think you kind of shook him up a little bit. I don't really get what was going on or what you were fighting about, but I think you both need a time out from one another. I mean, you two have been together non-stop for over a month, right? If it takes something as small as a lie to put you at one another's throats, the two of you need a break from one another."

"You know, Chris, you're actually quite a smart guy." He just smiled at me, leaning across the center console, wrapping his arms around me and squeezing me tightly. I swear, this guy is completely carefree. If Honey and Tamaki were to have children, Christopher would be that offspring, "And I think you are right. Right now I am really—_really_—angry with him. It isn't because he lied to me. It's because we've been working at cross-purposes. I was trying everything I could to protect him by winning him back while he was doing whatever he could to protect me by sacrificing himself. It was going to end up a stale-mate no matter how it ended."

"I think that you know that isn't that true. I think you know that Kyoya wasn't playing a game with you. I think you know that he was letting you fight for him because he couldn't. I think you're afraid because he has finally found a way to win you back and that type of commitment scares you."

"Now you're going beyond smart. Now you're starting to creep me out." He just squeezed me again before sitting up, brushing off his suit, and exiting out of the car door, closing it behind him.

Damn it. He was right. I was trying to run away. I was trying to run away like I have always done before. Wonderful, Emma—just wonderful.

"Holy crap, you scared me again!" Chris had knocked on the window of the driver's side door, making me jump again. I rolled down the window, glaring at Christopher, "What is it you want now? Can't you just be satisfied at being right?"

"I am, but I have a favor to ask of you before I leave."

"Go on."

"Kyoya is going to meet up with someone on Wednesday night at the Pigalle restaurant, and he asked me if I would attend with him. Like a double date? I was wondering if you would come with me as my date?"

"So…your solution for me making up with Kyoya is for me to go on a date with you while he is on a date some other woman who is quite possibly the woman he might marry?" Christopher nodded. I rolled my eyes and started the car, "Fine. Why not. Just because I'm pissed at him doesn't mean I can't still fight the good fight."

"Go home. Get some rest. Try to think of why you're really mad at Kyoya. I'll pick you up at 7 Wednesday night." He patted the top of my car, turned, and walked away, that innocent smile on his face.

Why do I feel like I have just gotten played?


	35. Chapter 35

A/N – I've been following this Zodiac blog ever since I used the Zodiac stuff in the past chapter, and today I came across this one for Pisces, which is Emma's sign if you've forgotten: "you are sensitive to the feelings of others, so you try not to hurt them. But when others hurt you, things take a nasty turn. You will use harsh words that cut deep to the core. You can become very "tit-for-tat" and want others to feel the pain inflicted on you. When angry, your creative mind is at its best and you use this to gain the upper hand. But you almost always are sorry for your tantrums when you've calmed down."

I read that and was like, "I feel SO much better about that last chapter now!" I'm also grateful to all your wonderful reviews that made me feel the last chapter wasn't as bad as I thought it was.

So…this chapter has been really tough because of Chris. He's being difficult. Because of that, I made the decision to just stop, post what I had, and take my time on the part that was making things more difficult for me. I think part of it, too, is that this fic is almost over and I don't want it to be. Anyways…enjoy this super short chapter.

IIIII

"I can't believe you. I _honestly_ can't believe you. I can't _be_lieve you. I can't be_lieve_ you. I can't believe _you_. I just cannot be…"

"I'm getting this strange sense of déjà vu, and it is probably because you say that to me _all the time_. Can't you just hug me and comfort me and tell me that everything is going to be alright? Isn't that what normal brothers do?" It was already Wednesday morning. I hadn't done anything for the past two days except for make a permanent butt-dent in the couch, eat my weight in take-out food, and cry while alternating between watching sappy shojo and senselessly violent action movies.

"It's called tough love, baby sister. Now come on, we need to get you showered or at least into clean clothes that don't smell like feet."

"Bad touching!" I tried to pry Robert's arms from me, but the fact my brother had arms like a steel bear-trap meant that I lost, especially if I was in a position where I couldn't kick him, "I can do it myself! I am almost 31 years old, not 5!"

"Well, you sure aren't acting like it, are you?! Now strip, or I'll do it for you!"

"Fine!" Robert dropped me on my feet, shoving me into the bathroom and slamming the door behind me. I knew that he would be standing outside the door making sure that I couldn't escape, so I decided to take a shower so that he wouldn't yell at me.

The water had felt so good that I wasn't ready to leave it, so I turned on the faucet and filled up the tub with hot water and soap, getting in once the bubbles were high enough. I steadied my notebook on a small tray that hooked onto the side of the tub. My father had bought it for me when I was in middle school and began to enjoy writing—the relaxation made it easier to just write.

"Em, can I come in?" Robert poked in his head. I nodded at him and he opened the door, crossing his arms and learning on the doorframe, looking at me. Despite how annoying he could be, my brother was the one person I could count on to be by my side. His horrible habit of telling me exactly what I needed to hear and being overly critical of my decisions was actually comforting in some ways.

"We used to do things like this all the time, huh?" I asked.

"Every time you broke it off with someone, which was at least every other month. You'd spend days moping around the house eating as much as you wanted until your stench started getting to everyone. Mom'd beg me to do something to you to snap you out of it." Robert started laughing to himself, and I took the opportunity to drop my pen and sink underneath the water for a few seconds. He waited for me to dry off my arm and pick up my pen before starting to talk—oh, such a considerate big brother.

"What happened, Emma? It can't just end like this can it? You have made such progress with this one. I mean, I'm with you whatever you decide to do and even though the steps were small, I'm proud of the progress you made. Still, are you really running away now?"

"I don't really know," I sighed, flicking a stack of bubbles over, "I'm not really angry anymore—just hurt. Hurt that he lied to me, yeah, but hurt mainly because I'm the one who actually messed everything up. You are right though, I have grown from this. Instead of running away because of an irrational fear, I am running because I'm the one who screwed up. I'm every bit the monster he calls me, and he'll be better off without me."

"Yes, yes you are, but you are a monster worth loving." Robert moved from his position leaning on the doorframe and into the bathroom, jumping onto the counter, his legs propped upon the toilet seat, "Did Dad ever tell you about how Mom left him at the altar the day they got married?"

"WHAT?!" My brother laughed, probably at how wide my eyes had gotten. Even though my dad wasn't around much when I was younger because of his job, I was one of those kids who always grew up watching her parents have a healthy and happy relationship. Anytime my parent's fought it was resolved quickly and with far too many disgusting displays of affection for any child to witness her parents engaging in, "I always thought I was the commitment phob. Mom always makes it out like it's a disease."

"I guess Dad though it'd be a bad idea to tell you since Mom used to be a lot like you in that area," I curled my lips into a pout, making Robert chuckle, "We both know that keeping secrets is a large part of Dad's job. Well, before they had gotten married, I guess Dad hadn't told Mom what he did. He just said he traveled a lot. You know Mom…she considered it a personal challenge for her to figure out where Dad went all the time. When she couldn't, she took it personally and she ran."

"On their wedding day?" I looked over at Robert who just nodded, "That's just plain cruel. Even though my body count is higher, at least I had the decency to break up with them all to their faces and not on any special occasions." 

"Yeah, well, you know Mom," I nodded.

I did know Mom. I was a lot like her, and while it should have probably made me feel better to know that my irrational fear of commitment wasn't so entirely unique to just me, it really didn't because the simple fact that my mom was my mom meant she stopped running, and I hadn't yet.

"Anyways. Mom didn't just run away from Dad; she ran away from everything. Of course, Dad being Dad, he tracked her down, they fought, and he told her that he was only trying to protect her."

"Oh, I bet she didn't like hearing that. Mom's too stubborn for her own good."

"Sort of like some other monster I know." Robert flashed me one of his smart-ass smiles. I scooped my hand and shot some water at him from the tub that he avoided easily, "Oh, really mature there, Em."

"Just get on with the story." I threatened him with another spray of water.

"All right, all right. Anyways, Dad was devastated because he thought he had been trying to do the right thing, and he really was in a lot of ways. A few weeks went by and he was called away on a mission. Mom wasn't as absent as she had seemed and tracked him down. I don't know how Dad didn't notice her following him. When I've asked him, he said he was still a rookie and picking up on people trailing him was his worst skill. Anyways, when she was following him she saw him enter a hotel with this gorgeous Russian woman. You know Mom, she immediately thought he was a two timing bastard, so she followed him up to his hotel room, and just as she was about to open the door and beat the living hell out of him, she heard gunshots and before she could back away from the door, she had the muzzle of a gun pointed towards her head by the Russian woman. Dad dealt with it, of course."

"That sounds like something out of a Bond novel." Even though Dad told Robert and I about his job when we were old enough to handle it, there was somewhat of a disconnect between what he actually did and what we thought he did. Of course, there was that fake kidnapping incident when Robert and I were younger, but even though it left some pretty lasting psychological scars, I don't remember much about it except that the metal room we were in was too dark and too small, that I recognized the guy in the room with us, and that he gave us peach flavored ice cream.

"That wasn't the point of me telling you the story. There's a moral to it." Robert hopped off of the counter and grabbed my towel off of the rack, holding it up for me. I put down my pen again and leapt out of the tub, allowing my brother to wrap the towel around me before picking this notebook back up and walking to my bedroom.

"Don't follow U.S. Marshalls into hotels, especially when there are strange women nearby?" I turned around to innocently look at my brother's face. He just slapped me on the forehead with his hand, looking at me balefully.

"No. And you and Mom call me the village idiot of the family." He slapped me again on the forehead, rolling his eyes, "Don't consider running to be your only option regardless of whose shoulders the fault rests on. A person's hidden motives for doing something are just as important as the visible actions they take, and weighing only one without considering the other is just about as unfair as it is cruel."

"I didn't need him to protect me, especially at the cost of his own happiness." I sat down on the bed and Robert soon joined me, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me towards him.

"He thought you were worth it. If you think about it, he really wasn't protecting you so much as he was protecting himself. The first time I talked to him on the phone I was incredibly surprised at how astute he was, especially when it came to talking about you. Even if he never realized it consciously, I bet he knew that you would always be there to fight with him and that the two of you would figure out a way out when the time came for it. I'm sure he always knew that you'd come through for him. You just need to realize that he's allowed to come through for you too. A relationship is an equal partnership, and if you keep running away, you'll never find that balance."

"Just because you have been with the same guy since you were in college does not mean that you can push your sappy monogamous relationship values talk on me." I balled a fist and punched him in the leg, "Oh, God. I'm so petty. I can protect him but he can't protect me. What load of bull is that? Why can't I be like other girls? Other girls would be happy, not pissed."

"Seriously. Other girls know their own strength and don't use physical violence to make a point. Jeez, Emma." I just noticed that Robert was rubbing the spot on his leg where I had hit him—right on the muscle. I was about to break out into laughter, but thankfully my phone went off and it saved me from hearing yet another lecture from my brother.

"Who is it?" I walked over to my dresser and picked up my phone, looking down and seeing that I had had three missed calls and eight missed text messages, all of them from Chris.

"Oh, shit. Shit. Shit, shit, shit!"

"Emma? Are you alright?"

"I completely forgot about my date with Chris. Completely forgot!" I threw my phone on the bed, ripping open the top drawer of my dresser and tearing out a bra and some underwear, "I need you to help me get ready. He's coming at seven. I only have an hour!"

"Date? Emma, how can you have a _date_? I seriously can't believe you now." I just looked at Robert and glared at him before walking straight up to him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and flinging him up off the bed towards the closet, "Chris. He's the cutie mc-cutie pants you work with, right?"

"Yeah."

"Emma, you'll crush him into toothpaste!"

"At least he'll be minty." Robert continued to look at me—judging me. His look made me nervous, made me painfully aware of what going with Chris tonight would mean, "Look, it's not a date date. Kyoya has a date tonight with one of his possible arranged brides and asked Chris to come with him and to bring a date. Chris asked me to be his date. I don't even know what he was thinking asking me, especially since he was the one who said Kyoya and I needed a break from one another and overheard our whole fight." The overwhelming remembrance of my conversation with Chris in my car made me flee back to the comfort of the butt-dent in my couch and the half-melted and half-eaten container of Phish Food on the coffee table that I picked up and took a swig of as if it were a milkshake.

"Emma Marjorie Knightly!" Robert's yell made me shrink into the couch, hiding my face behind my notebook. I hate when he actually gets serious. When he loses his caring and helpful goofy side, he becomes very terrifying, "You are going to put down that sad excuse for ice cream, stop writing, and get dressed for your date tonight. You have the perfect opportunity to apologize. You are the one at fault here, not him, and maybe having to see him on a date with someone else when you aren't there to mess everything up will let you know whether or not you have the balls to stick it out."

"But…Robert…I don't even know if…"

"Get off your ass. Now!"

IIIII

I have never felt this useless before. Very few moments of my life were spent wallowing in a tar pit of emotion, and the fact that this was one of those moments angered me. This was why feelings and emotions were worthless pieces of the human condition. I had no need for them. I could do without them.

Still, fair is fair, and I will admit it. I will admit that I was selfish. To think that I could even consider doing this without Emma, to lie to her, to be the one to end things so forcefully in order to guard my own heart without truly empathizing with her thoughts was sheer cowardice.

I knew all this, and yet, I knew without being able to put that knowledge into practice.

Once again I was in a position where I could do absolutely nothing for myself or for the person I loved. This time was different; however, because this time, it was my fault. Emma felt as if this was her doing. While that was true, I shared in some of that responsibility as well. I could have been more honest with her. Things may have worked out differently if I had not have been so stubborn.

"Kyoya-sempai? Kyoya-sempai are you there?"

"I am down here, but I can here you, Kaoru." I lifted my arm and waved it at my laptop, notifying Kaoru that I was laying on the floor in front of my desk. While he could not see me, I could see Kaoru on the computer monitor, searching the screen intently as if he could somehow make the webcam move by looking hard enough, "What do you want?"

"Well, Tamaki told us all that we needed to have a Host Club conference call. It looks like I'm the first one here."

"Conference call? Why does that idiot think that we need to have a conference call?"

"He said something about you being bludgeoned over the head by Emma and that she was going to move to a country without extradition and never see any of us again. Something like that. You know how Tono is." A sudden pain shot through my temple and I lifted one of my hands up in order to attempt to rub out the headache before it started in full force. It did not work, so I opened the bottom drawer of my desk and pulled out three aspirin from a bottle of Advil, swallowing them dry and hoping that they would work before a certain blond idiot signed online.

Perhaps it was not the best thing to do, but I had called Tamaki to explain in even more depth what had happened between me and Emma and, of course, to apologize for hanging up on him. I should have known that Tamaki would have exaggerated the story in order to get everyone together, especially considering how much all of them had taken to Emma.

"Kyoya-sempai, are you still there?" I raised my hand and waved again to let Kaoru know that I was still alive. He sighed, "You know. Kyoya-sempai. If I were in your shoes, I don't think I could stand being alone for the rest of my life. I think, if I were you, I would do everything that I possibly could to make sure that didn't happen, and I'm not just talking about Emma."

"Do you really think that I intend on doing anything different than that?" I sat up, pulling myself into my desk chair so that I could look Kaoru in the eyes. Obviously, Tamaki had told everyone about my conversation with him; I knew that he would. Still, I was not expecting a group intervention, and I was not in the mood for one, "Regardless of what happens with Emma and me, I feel no different about the decisions I have made."

"Are you sure you're being honest with yourself, Kyoya-sempai?" Kaoru cocked his head to the side and pursed his lips.

"Kaoru, I am not really in the mood to deal with this right now. I have a lot of work to do for a meeting on Friday, and I have a date to get ready for tonight, so I would like to be able to log off the computer _before_ this little 'intervention' takes place so that my time is not wasted." I let go an exaggerated sigh, making sure that Kaoru knew just how frustrated this conversation was making me.

"Wait, wait, wait….date? Like…with a woman?" Another exaggerated sigh left my lips as I threw my screen a humorless gaze at Kaoru's question.

"Technically, yes. It is with one of the prospective matches my father chose for me. In a rather surprising turn of events, my CFO Christopher has been in love with this woman for years. While there is a long and complicated story behind their relationship and my decision, I am essentially meeting her in order to help Christopher win her back and free myself from attachment in the process."

"I see." I watched as Kaoru sat back in his chair, a finger going over his lips, signaling that he was thinking deeply about something. He was most likely putting the pieces together from everything Tamaki had told him about me and connecting them with my words. Kaoru was always the member of the Host club, other than Tamaki, who understood how I thought. As we came to understand one another better, he became an invaluable asset, "So the date tonight and whatever you are doing with Fisher Pharmaceuticals is all a ploy to get yourself out of your obligations while winning the girl by saving Emma from the blackmail your father has on her?"

So Tamaki really did tell them all everything. What a moron.

Still, I guess that I could not fault him for attempting to help out. Unfortunately for him, we were no longer in High School. I did not need his help; in fact, I did not want it.

"Kyoya-sempai?" I looked up, focusing not on Kaoru's curious eyes but on the slight reflection of myself in the monitor. To my surprise, I was smiling despite myself. It was even more surprising when I finally realized what I had known all along.

"No. It is my plan to save myself," I pushed up my glasses, my grin spreading. Beside the deep ache I felt in my sternum, there was also a warmth that had begun to spread. Most likely, it was due to Emma, "Emma has made it perfectly clear that she wants no part in my plans. She is right. I should never have considered her a part of it in the first place. I used her as an excuse, when what I should have done was fight for myself and myself alone. That is exactly what I am doing now, and that is probably thanks to Emma."

"Kyoya-sempai, can I say something right now without you getting offended or threatening to kill me?" I trained my gaze directly onto the twin in front of me, shaking my head.

"You will not say anything."

"You're still really cute!" Kaoru said quickly before disconnecting, my screen going black. I pressed the escape button to exit out of the program and then turned off the computer, shaking my head.

IIIII

Chris looked incredibly nervous. We were driving in his car to the restaurant where we were meeting with Kyoya and his "date." When he came to pick me up, he looked as if he was a deer caught in headlights, and as we drove closer and closer to our destination, his disposition actually became worse. His complexion was ghostly white and beads of sweat began to form on his forehead as he wrung the steering wheel in his hands, his knuckles nearly as white as his face.

I had spend the majority of the drive silently staring out of the window, thinking about my own problems, but Chris mood was weighing down the atmosphere of the care and making my mood even worse. Even though we were almost at the restaurant, I wanted to know what was on his mind—if only to make myself feel better.

"I didn't want to do this, but if you don't at least say high to me I am going to smack you upside the head so hard that your eyes will pop out of their sockets. Talk. To. Me." I uncrossed my arms, laying my hand on my leg and tapping my fingers as noticeably as I could. No matter how intelligent or charismatic he was, when it came down to it Chris had no spine, "Christopher Maples, I am giving you to the count of three. Three…tw…"

"Alright. Alright. Though, I think a slap on the back of the head might do me some good, actually." Chris gave a wry smile before reaching over and grabbing my hand, squeezing it in his own, "The woman Kyoya's meeting tonight, Fatima, well, she's the woman I love."

"No way." I felt my breath catch in my throat as my eyes widened, "Then why did Kyoya ask you to come with him? That bastard."

"It's not like that." Chris let go of my hand in order to turn off of the main road into a long driveway lit with long strands of elegant white lights, "But I think if I try and talk about it before putting the plan in action I am going to make myself sick. I am nauseous enough as it is."

I lost myself in my own thoughts for a moment, attempting to remember reading Fatima Chandiramani's file. She had been in classes with Kyoya at Harvard as well—they had graduated the same year. Though, that did not necessarily mean that Kyoya had known Fatima and Chris had known one another until—somehow—it had come up in a conversation between Kyoya and Chris. Did it?

"We're here."Christopher put the car in park, the two of us getting out as each of our doors were opened for us by tuxedo wearing valets. I allowed myself to be helped out of Chris's car while watching my coworker hand the keys off to the young man standing next to him before running over to my side of the car. As I watched him jog, I noticed that a bag in the shape of a guitar was being pulled out of the trunk.

"Sir, what would you like me to do with this again?" The young valet with the guitar case in his trunk walked up to Chris, holding the case in front of him.

"It goes with the preparations for Mr. Ootori's table. The manager should be able to direct you to its placement." The valet bowed to Chris. I raised an eyebrow at Chris as he walked towards me, placing his hands on my shoulders, "I am so nervous I think I am going to have a heart attack any moment. Thank you for coming with me. I don't think I could have made that drive alone."

"Sure. Whatever." I nodded, meeting Chris' frightened eyes with my own confused ones, smiling despite the fact that I still had absolutely no idea what was going on in Chris' mind, "I just better get some answers, or I will make sure you see stars."

"I agree to your terms, my lady," Chris pulled me towards him and into a big hug before letting me go, taking in a breath and pumping a fist into the air, "Let's get this party started!"


	36. Chapter 36

I checked my watch. Christopher was supposed to be here with Emma nearly five minutes ago. Fatima Chandiramani had been silent since we sat down at the table, preoccupied with taking in the ornate surroundings. Frankly, that was perfectly fine with me, especially as the uneasy feeling from this afternoon was still present, though lessened due to the comforting realization that Kaoru had helped me achieve earlier this evening.

"You know, it's kind of rude to sigh when you're out on a date with a woman." Apparently, I had allowed a sigh to pass my lips. I pushed up my glasses, focusing my gaze on the mocha skinned woman in front of me.

"My apologies, Ms. Chandiramani. I was distracted." Now it was her turn to sigh, closing her eyes and shaking her head as she did so.

"Kyoya, cut the crap. Honestly, we were in classes together in college and hung out to study together all the time. Just because we don't have time to talk aside from coffee with Chris every other month, it isn't as if we're complete strangers. Besides, I'm how you found Chris anyways—though it still surprised me you drove all the way to San Diego to meet him—and you wouldn't have had the equipment and facilities to start a medical research branch of your company if I hadn't become the chief surgeon at my hospital. So, just stop, okay?"

"You are right, Fatima. I am sorry." Fatima nodded, her lips breaking out into a smile before crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair. Everything she had mentioned was true, but still, "This situation is quite different than catching up with one another or discussing research plans." Fatima just widened her eyes and nodded in acknowledgement of that fact.

"Excuse me, I need to use the restroom." I watched her get up and let out yet another sigh.

While not an outright lie, my understanding of the purpose of this evening was, in fact, different than hers. She believed that she would be entering into a marriage agreement with me; however, that was not quite what Christopher and I had planned. This, however, was where my preoccupation lay. It was amusing that the woman sitting before me was the best suited for me out of the choices my father had given to me, yet I was willingly, happily, letting her escape my grasp. Were I as I was prior to meeting Emma, I would have simply extended my condolences to Christopher instead of helping him, for marrying Fatima would have been of the best benefit to the Ootori Group.

Still, I could not stop hearing Emma's voice in the back of my head asking me, "what is it that you want?" Of course, I not only heard Emma's voice in my head but also Tamaki's voice chorused with the rest of my friend's voices as well. It was Emma, though, who reminded me that I had the ability to fight for what I wanted, and also reminded me that those other still, small voices of the people who cared about me were still there, knocking at my mind, asking the same question.

"Where's Fatima?" Christopher's panicked voice broke me out of my written contemplation, and I looked over to where Christopher stood at the end of the table, arm in arm with Emma. It had been three days since I had seen her, and all we had done then was fight. But she was standing here in front of me now, her frame draped in an elegant black dress.

I could not take my eyes off of her.

"She went to the restroom." I held back an utterance of pain as I stood up quickly to greet them, my knee knocking into the table rather forcefully, "I…uh…is everything in order, Christopher?" Christopher moved towards me and pulled out the chair beside mine for Emma to sit down on. I made my move to sit down as well, my shoulder brushing against hers, sending a jolt through my chest. My composure slowly began to fade.

A foolish symptom of emotions that I could do without.

"You two better tell me what the hell is going on, or I am getting a taxi and leaving. Both of you are as pale as death. You're not planning on kidnapping us and selling us on the black market, are you? I doubt I'd fetch a good price." Emma's clearly frustrated words sliced through my apprehension, and I let slip a small chortle.

"Not with that mouth." I looked over at Emma's profile, noticing her fight the smile that was tweaking at the corner of her lips.

"Yeah, well, this mouth is going to keep asking until it gets and answer." Emma reached for the already-filled water glass on the table and took a sip, her gaze shifting between Chris and me, "Well, are one of you going to speak up, or do I have to take a longer sip of water?"

"I'm proposing!" Christopher squeaked out a bit too loudly, drawing attention from the other customers. He looked, panicked stricken, towards the entrance to the dining hall and then towards me. His face was growing paler than it had been when he first entered the restaurant.

"Christopher, take a drink of water and try to calm yourself down. Not only are you making a scene, but you are incredibly close to ruining the plan I helped you work through." I watched as Christopher grabbed his water glass and downed it. I took my untouched glass and pushed it across the table to him, "Drink."

"Proposing…really?" Emma's eyes grew wide as she tipped the rest of her water into the second glass that Christopher had just emptied, "You need this more than I do, hun."

"Kyoya helped me figure out that it's what I've wanted to do for a long time but have been too scared to do because I just don't fit in her world." Christopher took another sip from the refilled glass, "but the boss convinced me that it didn't matter, that the only world that mattered was the one we would create together."

"Really?" I coughed, opening my menu and turning my gaze towards the elegant font and away from Emma as she physically turned in her body so that she could face me, a look of comical disbelief on her face, "He said that, did he?"

"Christopher is romanticizing it because he is nervous." I looked sideways towards Emma, bracing myself for a punch on the shoulder. It never came, thankfully, because Fatima returned to the table, her wrist bangles as well as Christopher's overloud gasp signaling her return.

"Fa…fa…fa…" Christopher's stuttered. There was a soft yet audible thunk that came from underneath the table as a wave of pain washed over Christopher's face. He threw a grateful look at Emma before finishing his greeting, "Fatima, good evening. You look lovely this evening."

"Did you just kick him?" I leaned over and whispered in Emma's ear, my answer coming from her satisfied smirk, "Good girl." Her response was to lean over and knock me with her shoulder playfully.

"Hello, Chris." All of Fatima's attention was now diverted to Christopher, attention that made it seem as if neither Emma nor I even existed. Not only that, but the two of them were speaking so fast and so excitedly that I could barely even understand anything they said to one another. I allowed my gaze to shift to the side, looking up and down at the woman sitting next to me, the corners of my mouth lifting into a smile. In spite of myself, without even thinking about it, I stretched out my hand, my fingers finding Emma's.

"Kyoya, stop it." She smacked my hand away from hers, standing up from the table and taking out her phone from her purse, "Excuse me, please, I need to take this call."

There was no need to excuse herself since Christopher and Fatima were still far too preoccupied with one another to take note of Emma getting up and walking out of the dining room. I swallowed and looked down at my hand, and overwhelming feeling of sadness washing over me despite the fact that, really, I had been expecting this.

IIIII

Robert had told me come tonight so that I could make a decision but, most of all, so that I could apologize to Kyoya—'cause _that_ was going to happen?! In the two months that we've known one another, I can count on one hand the moments Kyoya has actually been tender and romantic. I've never expected it from him and the few times it's happened were a genuine surprise.

His behavior tonight has overwhelmed and overshot all of my expectations. Despite the fact that we had not talked since Monday and that last discussion was less of a talk and more of me verbally and physically ramming him into the wall, he still cared about me—perhaps even more tonight than he did three days ago. What was wrong with him?!

No. The better question was what was wrong with me. Seeing him smile, hearing him praise me, and even feeling the brush of his shoulder against mine proved to me that I loved him, which was why—for the first time in my life—I was running away because it was what was best for the other person.

From the moment I caught his eyes looking at me, I knew what my decision was.

"Are-ah you Miss. Emma Knight-ah-ly?" I looked up from my journal, gulping down the lump that had been forming in my throat as a man in a tuxedo walked up to me. He was obviously the manager or owner of the restaurant, and I couldn't help but smile at his heavy Italian accent. I nodded at his greeting, standing and grasping the hand that was extended towards me, "Mr. Ootori and Mr. Maples have-ah been two of our ah-most distinguished-ah-customers. It is not only a pleasure to help Mr. Maples make-ah-such-ah profound declaration of amore, but a pleasure to meet their-ah-newest companion."

He patted the top of my hand with his gently before lifting it to his lips.

"Gabrielle, I see you have met my newest partner." Kyoya walked out into the foyer, walking up to me and slipping his arm around my waist. My normal reaction would have been to milk this for all I could, but the time had passed for those kinds of reactions. Instead, I simply raised my eyebrow and looked sideways at my four-eyed boss as he extended a hand to the Italian whose name was obvious Gabrielle. Was he jealous of the tall, dark, and handsom Italian? As Kyoya tightened his grip around my waist, I had my answer, "I appreciate you and your staffs' help in making this night one to remember. Should you require anything, I will be happy to oblige. Anything I can do to repay your fantastic hosting. Christopher? Do you not also have something to say?"

"Huh? Oh…yes…thank you so much!" I hadn't even noticed that Chris was also in the atrium. Now he was bent completely over in a bow towards Gabrielle. Thankfully, for my own sanity, Kyoya let go of my waist and walked up to Chris and pulled him back up to a standing position by a tight grip on his shoulder, his other hand going to rest on Chris's chest.

"You need to calm down. If we leave Fatima out there by herself for too long, she is going to become suspicious. Emma and I will handle the roses. You just take a deep breath, grab your guitar, and do what you came here to do. Just like we practiced." With one last soft tap to Chris's chest, Kyoya took him by the shoulders, turned him towards the kitchen, and gave him a small shove.

"Now will you tell me what is going on? Was Chris outburst in there serious? Is he really proposing to that woman?"

"He is."

"And you're helping him with a plan you came up with together?"

"I am." Kyoya lifted his hand to adjust his glasses, "Now, if you are done asking your questions, I am going to need your help."

"You know. I didn't believe Haruhi when she told me that you and Tamaki weren't as different as you appear, but even though it's happening right before my eyes, I still can't believe it."

"It is true. This is the kind of thing that Tamaki would not be able to keep his hands off of." Kyoya just let out a quick chortle, enough of one to say that he was all too familiar with this type of conclusion. I could feel my heart skip a beat at his smile, a feeling that only confirmed what I was really here to do, "Follow me."

"Alright." I evaded the hand that Kyoya had extended in order to grab mine by shifting my body so that it was behind his. After a slight pause, he continued walking forward and through an "Employees Only" door. As I walked into the brightly lit room, my eyes adjusting from natural candlelight to intense florescent lighting, I was somewhat astonished to find a group of about thirty people made up of both the restaurant's customers and workers. I poked Kyoya in the side, whispering, "What is going on here?"

"Thank you all for agreeing to participate in this surprise proposal," Kyoya addressed the crowd, ignoring me completely, "As a close personal friend of the man about to take one of the biggest steps he has ever taken, I wish to express my deepest and most sincere appreciation for helping me and my friend make this night as memorable as possible. Emma, could you grab the basket on your right?"

I looked down at my side, gasping when I saw a wicker basket filled with dozens of huge and luscious crimson roses. Picking the basket up off of the floor, I plucked one from the pile before handing off the basket to Kyoya. He began to explain something to the rest of the group, but his voice became hazy as I looked down at the white ribbon tied neatly around the stem just underneath the flower. On the ribbon were the words, "I love you because you snort when you laugh." I recognized the print instantly—it was Chris' neat albeit feminine cursive.

"Does everyone understand the instructions?" I lifted my head and blinked a few times as Kyoya's voice suddenly broke the haze. Looking around the room, I saw that every member of the group held two roses. Each rose had the same white piece of ribbon falling from the stem and, if I had to guess, each piece of ribbon said some variation of the words that were attached to the rose I was holding in my hands, "So remember, we are going to stagger the passing off of the roses to Fatima every four seconds. Again, my sincerest thanks to all of you."

I watched as everyone in the room dispersed a few at a time, returning to either their tables or to their jobs.

"Come on, Emma, let us go watch." Kyoya grinned, holding out his arm for me to take. I accepted, the astonishment overwhelming my judgment, "It should be entertaining."

I was about to say that I still didn't understand what was going on, but not only would that have garnered some sarcastic and pompous remark from Kyoya about not listening to him, it was also too late to ask anything as he led me by the arm into the dining room.

"Christopher Maples. What the hell do you think you're doing?!" It was obvious to anyone that Fatima was clearly in shock. I was in shock, to be honest. On a small raised platform a few feet in front of our table sat Chris on a stool, an acoustic guitar secured on his knee.

"Fatima. You and I have known one another for a long time. I've…I've loved you from the first moment I met you," Chris began speaking, his arms resting on top of the guitar, wringing his hands. His voice was quavering like usual—the poor spineless fool. He looked up towards the back of the restaurant, right towards where Kyoya and I were standing, but he wasn't looking at me. I traced Chris' gaze to Kyoya's face, watching his mouth as he said "you can do this," in an overemphasized whisper.

"You know I am not the strongest man." Suddenly his voice was deeper and more forceful than it had been before. This was the Chris that went to meetings and gained clients. I shifted another glance at Kyoya who just smiled and watched, folding his arms and leaning back against the doorframe, "I'm not brave, and I am sure as hell not bold. I let fear stop me from showing you just how much I care. Fear of change, fear of your parents, fear. But I can't do that anymore because I love you in so many different ways. Because of that, I have something I'd like to share, and once I share, I have a question to ask you."

Christopher's hands started strumming away at the guitar.

"Well, that's a surprise." I leaned over and whispered to Kyoya as Chris began singing, his eyes never leaving Fatima's. She had already begun crying during his speech, and now all she could do was stare and let the tears fall, "who would have known he could sing."

"He minored in music during college, actually. You would not expect that coming from such a keen business mind, would you?" Kyoya whispered back to me in answer.

"'_I love you. I have loved you all alone. And I miss you. Been far away for far to long. I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go. Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore._'" As Chris sang, every few seconds a new person would stand up from his or her seat with a rose in hand, walk towards Fatima, and present her with the flower. The flowers began stacking up in front of her, and as I watched her read every one—some of them making her chuckle and some of them making her grimace—tears began to sting the back of my eyes.

"'_On my knees, I'll ask. Last chance for one last dance. 'Cause with you, I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand. I'd give it all, I'd give it all for us. Give anything but I won't give up._'"

With a sigh, I smiled and shook my head, leaning over and knocking Kyoya with my shoulder. As I expected he would, Kyoya reached around me with his arm and pulled me even further towards him, and I responded by wrapping my arms around his waist. This wasn't going to help me do what I knew that I needed too, but it would keep this one memory a good one.

Whatever happened, there would always be this feeling to fall back on…and that was alright with me.

IIIII

"You did well." I said to Christopher, nodding my head to him while reaching out and patting his shoulder.

"I just…I just can't believe she said yes. I just…may I have permission to break propriety, sir?" I nodded, and at my affirmation, Christopher leaned forward and brought me into an embrace. I allowed him, making sure that my pen did not poke his back as I completed the gesture, "Thank you, Kyoya. Thank you so much!" With one last firm squeeze, Christopher let go and ran off to where Fatima had been talking with Emma while waiting for the valet to bring Christopher's car.

"Well, that was definitely a night to remember. A weird night, but a memorable one nonetheless." Emma shrugged as I walked up to her, the two of us waving at Chris and Fatima as they drove away. I handed the valet my ticket.

"Indeed. It was. Though I get the feeling it is not over yet, am I right?" I had noticed that something was wrong with Emma since she arrived. Her constant attempts at avoiding my gaze and my touch all evening until the last few moments of Christopher's proposal were clues enough. They were clues that stung, ones that I did not particularly wish to think about or follow to the conclusion I had already predicted.

"We need to talk. So, yes, your shadowy intuition is correct. And I want to talk before my brother gets her to pick me up." Emma sighed, crossing her arms and looking up at the sky. I echoed her sigh, taking off my suit jacket and draping it over her shoulders.

"Since I picked up Fatima, I do not have my motorcycle. I would be happy to drive you home…unless…" I swallowed, knowing that asking was futile, but doing it anyways, "Unless you would like to come over. It may be more comfortable to have this discussion inside at a more private venue then outdoors with all these people around."

"No. No, Kyoya. No, I don't." Emma took off the jacket as she shook her head, handing the cloth back to me and walking over to an empty bench. She sat, rearranging her dress so that she could gather her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs and hugging them tighter to herself, "Kyoya, I'm not sure if I can...I just don't...it's just...I still need some time to…I…"

"You do not have to explain anything to me. I understand" I sighed, laying my coat over the armrest of the bench before sitting down next to her, "It is not as if I did not expect this."

"It isn't that…" Emma was struggling with her words, and while I could hear her voice clearly, she was barely speaking above a whisper, "It isn't that if my feelings toward you have changed. You are still the man that I love. It's just that I think I need some time to figure things out. For me."

"I understand." If Monday's tirade was any indication, Emma had a lot more on her mind than just emotions. Her capacity for logic and pragmatism was just as strong as mine was; however, she rarely gave into that when making personal decisions. I did not like that. I deeply wanted the Emma who would listen only to her heart and end up crying that she was being foolish, flinging herself into my arms. While I did understand, I did not want to.

"The last time we were together like this here in Boston we hated one another. Everything in Japan was so loud and emotional and crazy and sad and perfect. Honestly, it's hard to even think that any of it actually happened. I learned so much though—mostly from them though, from Tamaki and Haruhi and Hikaru and Kaoru and Honey and Mori…and you," She paused and looked up at me with a gentle grin. I managed an tiny smile back at her, but that was it. She looked away, "and I know that I've changed for the better. I'm happy for it, but I need to figure out how to live in the real world again."

"That tends to happen with that group of fools." I could feel the bubble in my throat begin to grow, so I brought my hand to my mouth to try and cough it away.

It did not help.

"Still," Emma continued, giggling softly to herself, "I wouldn't trade any of that away. I don't want to give in and give up. And it kills me that I risking losing you completely, but I can't do it anymore. Not right now." A large sob broke through the end of her words, and tears began pouring gently down her cheeks as she tucked her head into her knees. I reached out my hand, wanting to run my hands through her hair and comfort her, but I snapped it back quickly as if it had almost touched fire.

"You monster." I let out a small, short, laugh, "You have put me in a compromising position."

"Hmm?" She tilted her head to the side so that she could look at me, her eyes glistening from the tears but still so beautiful.

"You are the one being guided by logic while I sit here trying not to fall apart. Trying not to hold you. Loving you more than ever before. If that is even possible."

"I know." I inhaled sharply, closing my eyes and attempting not to lose my composure as I felt a warm hand press itself softly to my cheek, "I must be a horrible human being to make the great Kyoya Ootori shed tears."

"The worst." Lifting my hand, I grabbed onto hers and brought it away from my face. I opened my eyes and smirked at the women sitting next to me. I knew what she was doing, and I understood her rational decision, but for the first time in my life, my heart was processing everything and not my mind. Perhaps it was about time to pass the reigns back, "Though, you are right. It is for the best that we start over."

"I'd like that." Emma nodded, putting her feet back on the concrete and lifting herself up off of the bench. She turned and extended a hand to me. I wiped my thumb and forefinger over my eyes and pushed up my glasses before accepting her hand and standing. She pulled me towards her, and I wrapped my arms around her, squeezing as firmly as I could. I could feel her breath on my neck, a feeling that would only be nostalgia after tonight, "Tomorrow though. Aside from right now, tonight has been such an amazing night, and I want to remember that. So, tomorrow. We'll start over tomorrow."

"I believe that that is agreeable." The honk of a car horn made Emma practically leap out of my embrace, and she turned to look, waving at the car that had just pulled up to the curb.

"Well, that is Robert. I'll…I'll see you at work." Emma shrugged before beginning to walk towards the car. I watched her walk a few feet forward, my heart slowing. She turned, smiled, and waved, "Goodbye Kyoya."

Then she was gone. 

IIIII

There was no possible way for an elevator ride to last as long as it was now. My heart was beating faster than it needed to, and I felt even more nervous and queasy than I had my first day in this office.

As the elevator bell went off, the doors opened. Kyoya…Mr. Ootori's office door was open, meaning that he was expecting a lot of people to be coming in and out. It meant that there was a meeting today and he was collecting everyone's last minute facts and figures. The open door an invitation as much as it was a deadline and a warning.

I took a breath, counted to ten, and exhaled before walking from the elevator entrance and into the open door, standing in the middle of the room.

He looked up, smiled, and pushed his chair out from underneath his desk, walking towards me with his noble and purposeful stride.

"Welcome to Ootori U.S. Miss. Knightly. I am the CEO and Chairman, Kyoya Ootori. I am sure that you will be a tremendous asset to my company, and I assure you that it is my pleasure to work with you." He held out his hand, and I took it, firmly grasping it in mine.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Ootori," I let go of his hand, stepping closer to him and lifting myself up on my toes, letting my lips softly greet his cheek, "Thank you."

All he did was nod, and that was all I deserved and needed as our day began and we started over—from the beginning.

IIIII

A/N – Sorry this took so long! It was really, really hard to write. *ducks knives and explosives* I am also sorry about ^that. I promise that there will be a happy ending! I'm thinking only one or two more chapters as well as an epilogue. I will be starting back to teaching, so the next chapter will probably take a while too.

I'M SORRY! It sucks that life happens, but thank you all for sticking with me this long! At any rate, let me know what you think!


	37. Chapter 37

A/N—I'm back! I'm so sorry that this has taken me so long, and I am not going to spend the space giving you excuse after excuse for my absence except to say that this is the chapter I have had planned for a while, but it was just so gosh darn hard to write, and when you read it you'll know why. A lot of it comes from headcanons about Yoshio that I have as well as the fact that he always seems to show up after important moments in Kyoya's character development…almost as if they were planned…but anyways…I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The next one will be the last chapter. O.o The fact that it's almost over is one of the reasons it's taken me so long to complete. Still…this has been such a ride. Thank you all for sticking with me. I don't know when I'll be able to get the other chapter out; hopefully, it won't take as long as this one, but it might—just a warning.

At any rate…enjoy and don't kill me. .

IIIII

Nope.

I cannot do this.

Nope.

"Uh…Mr. Ootori…are you doin' alright?" Christopher walked into my office, closing the door behind him and walking over to where I stood standing over my desk. I was certain that I must have looked like a madman to him, and there really was no reason for me to not look that way. The rush of emotions that erupted through my mind and heart as soon as the last tip of Emma's heel cleared the doorway made it feel as if my chest had been blown asunder by the shot of a machine gun.

"No, Christopher. No, I am not." It was really the only thing that I could say despite the fact that it was far too honest and far too emotional to share this early in the morning or at all, really.

"Would you like me to get you some water? Or better yet, would you like me to get you some hot tea?" I just looked up at Christopher, pushing my glasses up the brim of my nose before looking back down at my desk, trying to get myself more composed.

"You know, I think I may just need to go home. To be honest, I feel quite sick. I think that going home may be the best recourse." Picking up my laptop bag from the floor, I closed the lid of my laptop and slid it into the bag, closing the flap and shouldering the bag. I was expecting to look up at Christopher and have him looking back at me with a worried and frantic expression; instead, he had his arms crossed, his head nodding in agreement with me, "You are alright with this?"

"Let's just say that I completely understand how you feel. When Fatima and I first broke up, I thought that my world was ending and thought that it was my fault for letting her parents and everything else keeping us apart get in my way, and it was because I didn't fight for her. You are fighting, Kyoya. You both were fighting, but it's just that Emma can't fight anymore, and you have to accept that," Christopher paused, his normal skittishness coming back over him as he looked to the ground, scuffing his shoes against the carpet, "You have to accept it or else you'll kill yourself trying to figure out how to get her back and failing every single time because this time it was her choice."

"I am not entirely sure how that was supposed to help, but I appreciate the effort, Christopher." Untwisting the strap on my shoulder, I grabbed a file off of my desk and handed it to Christopher on my way to the door, "This is for the meeting this afternoon. It will be good that I am not there so that Emma can get her first taste of what it will be like to be the new you. Do not help her out too much, but do not lose this deal either. For my plans to work out, this deal has to be in place before my meeting tomorrow."

"Yes, sir. I am not particularly worried about it falling through, and neither are you since you are actually leaving it to both Emma and me." I felt a gentle yet firm hand on my shoulder, a familiar feeling, "She still loves you, Kyoya, but loving you in any way is overwhelming. You're frightening and intimidating at the best and worst of times, and being wanted by you is scary. With this meeting you have tomorrow, and with all you've figured out, I'm sure that this is the first time Emma has ever really felt wanted by you instead of being the only one doing the wanting. She's just looking out for you, and you should accept that and let her."

"You know, Christopher, I am not entirely sure I have ever told you this before, but when you cast your meek guise off, the clarity you bring either in the conference room or, well, right now reminds me of my friend Tamaki. It is why I hired you." I felt my lips form into a weak grin as I looked my subordinate, no, my friend in the face, "Thank you."

"Uh…uh…I…I don't know if I've done all that much…" Christopher backed away, a small blush coating his cheeks as he once again lost his backbone, his gaze returning back to the floor for an instant before returning to meet my own, "Fatima told me that I needed to stop apologizing for my existence and to take compliments…so you're welcome."

"She is right. Though, if I may ask, there is one more thing you can do for me. It is probably in your best interest as well," I caught a flash of Christopher's eyes, meaning that he knew exactly what I was going to ask.

"I agree. I should keep the fact that you left from Emma as long as I possibly can."

"Precisely," I nodded in affirmation of his confirmation, taking in a deep breath and letting it out before walking to the door, checking for Emma's presence before walking to entrance for the stairs and getting the hell out of there.

IIIII

"HE LEFT?!" I screamed towards Chris. It wasn't actually the poor guy's fault for Kyoya sneaking out of the building to do God knows what for God knows why, but he could have stopped him, "We have a meeting in this very room in fifteen minutes and he leaves?!"

"Why are you blaming me when you're the reason that he left in the first place."

"Excuuuuse me?" Training my glare directly at Chris, I began to drum my fingers on the desk of the conference table, letting the poster board holding the figures for our year-end report out towards Chris as if it were a sharp object, "How the hell is this my fault?"

I regretted the question as soon as it came out of my mouth—I knew exactly why it was my fault, and that knowledge frustrated me. Kyoya was an adult. He had broken up with me far before things had been finalized between us, and I dealt with that as if I were an adult. _No you didn't_, my mind told myself, and I tried to shut out those words because they were true. Kyoya being himself, he had already figured out why I had ended things with him. He knew that it wasn't because I didn't love him anymore, and he knew that I was trying to protect him. He probably had also figured out that this was what was best for me as well, that I needed my space in order to figure out if I could be the person he needed me to be—if I could be the benefit to his life that he needed me to be both personally and professionally.

Loving Kyoya Ootori came with a lot of requirements, and it felt as if there should have been a contract or a waver that we both should have been made to sign before actually allowing ourselves to fall for one another—something to fill in all the grey areas so we didn't have to do it ourselves and just end up either dancing around one another or hurting one another.

Perhaps that is what made it so hard for him. He had found a way to have me for himself. Whatever was going to go down with Fisher was because of me, but that was just another reason that prompted me to do what I did. Kyoya Ootori had forsaken his rationality for me. I'm certain he had other reasons for entering into the deal with Fisher as well, but the simple fact that he went looking for something like for my sake was petrifying. If he lost everything because of me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. If he gained everything because of me, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. What I did was for the best—avoiding the Catch 22 completely.

"Emma? Hello…are you in there?" Chris's voice as well as the warmth of his shoulder on my head and the motion of him gently shaking me woke me up from my thoughts, "I…well…I didn't mean to…you know…imply that, well, you know."

"Chris, it's fine, and you're right. My actions weren't an overreaction, and I don't regret them, but I have to take responsibility for them," I grinned, nodding to both myself and Chris in reassurance before reaching forward and giving the lovable, spineless, and brilliant Chris a strong hug, "You're a good friend. I'm sure you've been told that before, but I thought you should know."

"I have. Just this morning, in fact, when Kyoya told me approximately the same thing…except…well…without actually saying those words exactly, "Chris gave me a quick squeeze before backing away, running his hands through his hair as he suddenly found a spot on the floor to interest him with.

"You have got to stop being so shy, especially since we've got a meeting to prep for." I balled my fist and punched Chris lightly on the shoulder. He looked up at me and grinned an unsure crooked smile.

"Emma Knightly, you're incorrigible."

IIIII

These are the events that led up to my current status. I write them as clearly as I remember them:

_Bzzzzzzzzzzz._

_Bzzzzzzzzzzz._

I turned on my bedside light, sighing as I sat up in bed, Noir giving me a small meow of discontent at my sudden movement. Scratching her ears with one hand, I reached for my glasses with my other hand and, once securing them on my face, reached for the phone. As if my day could not have gotten any better, lit up in mechanical white lettering was the name "Yoshio Ootori." Despite my better judgment, I answered the call.

"Good afternoon, Kyoya. I trust that you were planning to call me about your impending meeting with Fisher," He paused, but I knew that he was not done yet, "You truly didn't think you would be able to keep such an important piece of information from me, especially considering the importance to the Ootori group this merger would prove to be."

My father's tone was amused, which was often never a good sign. It either meant that he was angry with something I had done or was calling to inform me of something he had done. In truth, I was in no mood to deal with either of the possibilities.

"Of course, the only reason I can think of as to why this merger would go unapproved and unknown by myself would be if you were planning on only offering your own subsidiary company as collateral; though, that is unthinkable as that course of action would greatly displease me, especially considering I have all but given you the thing you have dreamed of: a place as my successor. Surely, a potential successor to the Ootori family legacy would do well to remember his place."

"Fath…"

"Be silent, Kyoya. I. am not. finished. yet." The staccato beats marking the intensity of his voice made me feel like a child again, and it was a very uncomfortable feeling. I could feel my heart slow and my pulse shallow out. Allowing myself to indulge in my emotions last evening and this morning had left me open and unguarded for one of the few times in my life; unfortunately, it was an inopportune position to be facing my father in.

"As you know that losing your company to Fisher Pharmaceuticals would be abhorrent to me as it would mean losing ties to America as well as losing respect in the business community for having my son go behind my back. Since none of that was your intention, I am sure, I decided to call Fisher's chairwoman on your behalf and see how I could expedite the process of merging our companies together. She and I grew quite fond of one another over our conversations and, I must say, the agreement we came upon is quite tantalizing. Aren't you curious?"

"Yes, sir," Fortunately, I had had many conversations like this with my father before, and even though my resilience was steadily cracking, I was able to keep my voice calm and strong, not betraying one iota of emotion to him.

"Apparently, the current Chairwoman gained her position of power by monetary means. Suffice to say, the 'family' image that the company has spent so much time and effort crafting is a farce as the current Chairwoman has only the tiniest familial connection to the founders of the company. Still, she would like to keep this 'family' atmosphere, and the wealth that Fisher now holds, she would like to see stay in her own family, creating a new Fisher family, if you will. You see, she has a daughter who is of marriageable age, and I am certain you can figure out the rest for yourself. Since that is now the arrangement, your meeting tomorrow will not be with the CEO but of with the Chairwoman and her daughter. As the families of the other women I had selected for you have all retracted their offers, my contacting the Fisher Chairwoman was quite apropos, don't you agree, Kyoya?"

My hand clenched around the phone, as various and vast emotions swarmed through my head and my body, making me feel numb. Anger was the most prominent feeling. After all I had worked for, after all I had let slip through my fingers just to reach this position, all that work came to this. Just what the hell was I working for anyways?

"I asked you a question, Kyoya. You would do well to respond." Something inside of me snapped, and I felt my lips curl into a snarl as I leapt out of bed, standing rigid in the middle of my room.

"You are the most contemptible human being I have ever known." I spat. A voice at the back of my head tried to speak reason to me, but there was no rationale to the emotions surging through my body. It was such a visceral reaction that logic could not have been part of it, and I gave myself over to it. Letting it consume me for once in my miserable existence.

"If I didn't take that as a compliment, I would warn you to watch your tongue, Kyoya."

"You know, when I was younger, I actually enjoyed these games you played. They pushed me to my breaking point and made me think about things logically and rationally, weighing cost and benefit, always thinking and analyzing and contemplating. Back then the only thing I wanted was to prove to you that I was worthy of our name, worthy of being an Ootori."

"And you have done well, Kyoya. I am certain that you will continue to do well."

"I was an idiot. I played the fool for you for so long that that is what I became. A fool. A puppet who thought he was real simply because he could not see the strings that so tightly bound him. I should not have allowed myself the luxury of thinking that doing so would ultimately grant me everything I desired. In reality, it has just cost me everything I never knew I wanted. I lost so much of my life because I did so, and now I have lost infinitely more than just my life."

"Kyoya, my son, I fail to see where I am at fault for that. You made your choices, and I made mine. You could have chosen to go against me at any time, fought harder for your own independence and accepted the consequences and the costs of doing so. Your weakness was that you failed to be true to yourself."

"You made that nearly impossible to do." My voice was like a whisper now.

"Did I? I was the one who pushed you to befriend Tamaki Suoh, for I had heard about his son's penchant for both idiocy and brains from his father, and I believed that befriending young Suoh would be the challenge you needed to see a perspective different from the one you had grown up with. Fuyumi and I stayed up many a night conversing about how adamant you were about proving yourself to me, and I told her that while I expected more out of you, I expected it out of you because you were capable of delivering it. Tamaki Suoh was a means to an end, an end of helping you see that you, my son, were capable of greater things that you knew. The Ouran Fair and Sports Competition during your second year, the discussions and discovery about the truth behind Anne Sophie and Chairwoman Suoh, and the meeting in Spain all were attempts to place a mirror in front of you, letting you reflect upon yourself and your choices. Is it truly my fault that your version of you only sees the Ootori name as worth something?"

I staggered a bit, my legs growing weaker underneath me as I remembered all the conversations I had had with Tamaki, and even more specifically, remember all of the times my father and I had talked after those events. He had praised my actions in those circumstances. Yes, he had put his praise within the context of the Ootori Group, but none of the things I had done for Tamaki, for Carmen, or for myself had held any real benefit for the Ootori group or for my father. I collapsed into the chair next to my dresser, my free hand covering my mouth.

"Despite your friends' attempts, even that Emma's attempts, at getting you to reach towards your own goals and ambitions, you have forsaken all of that and all of them for what? For me? I am your superior, your boss, that is true, but I am also your father. Despite what you may think, I do have your best intentions at heart, and frankly, the fact that you are so loyal to me out of a supposed duty rather than out of love is quite the disrespect. I had thought you had found something else that mattered more to you than meritocracy, but I suppose that I was wrong."

"I did find something else that matters to me more than being successor," I whispered back in defense even though I knew that a defense against the truth was not really much of a defense at all, "Emma."

"There, again, you dug your own grave. It was your choice to cave to my blackmail. I merely presented you with a piece of leverage. Having you as my successor is what is best for my company, after all. Your letting go of that woman was the last piece of evidence I needed to realize that you had completely lost yourself within the Ootori name. Despite the silly game you attempted to play with Fisher, your plan was easily penetrable, meaning that either your skills as a business man are beginning to wane or your heart was not in the merger to begin with. As the only thing to gain from the merger was your freedom to be with that Emma, I would put my money on that latter. Since that was the case, I moved ahead with my own merger with Fisher, for I am willing to give up my son as he has proved over and over again that he is willing to give up his own happiness for the sake of his name," My father paused, and I could hear him sigh over the speakers, and I opened my mouth a few times to speak but nothing came out. There was nothing that I could think of to say.

He had manipulated me with his expectations and taught me to think as he did. He bore fault for this as well, but in the moment I was unable to find it. I had always gone out of my way to prove myself, and it was as he had said, everyone who ever loved me and showed me they cared tried to pry me out of the mindset I was in. They succeeded many times to do so, but I chose to jump back into the fire. When had I given up and jumped back into the flames? It was sometime after college, sometime after I had begun my company—that much I knew. It made sense rationally, but even so…when had I become so cold?

"The heiress to the Fisher legacy is a feisty and intelligent girl. I had the chance to meet her on one or two occasions, and she is a woman who will compliment your ambition and apathy. In time, you will thank me for this."

"She is not Emma." I croaked out, half as a plea and half as a question.

"There are plenty of people in this world who do not get what they think they want. You have never been one to give into your emotions and have always thought things through rationally. This is a quality that I have always admired about you. However, I had hoped that you would not turn out as frigid as I have become. If you were able to turn your back so effortlessly on the woman you supposedly love, even if it was without intentionally realizing it, that was not real love, and you should move on before you hurt her even more than you already have. Besides, I have it good authority that that Emma you so adore was the one with the final word. Perhaps she wishes for you to let her go as you have made it perfectly clear that she does not fit in the world you have crafted for yourself."

"How did you know about that?"

"Never underestimate the watchful gaze of a parent, Kyoya. You are my son, and I have always had your best intentions at heart, but you should know more than anyone that I am equally as attuned to benefit as you are. You have chose your family over your own happiness, and while I deeply wish to see you happy, I cannot ignore the opportunity for prosperity that you have laid in front of me by denying yourself all these years," Another sigh from the other end of the phone, this time the sigh sounded almost sad, "Go to the meeting, meet the heiress to Fisher, and be contented with the fact that by doing so, you have achieved what you truly wanted all along. The place at the top of the Ootori family."

And with the end of that conversation I knew that I had gained everything that I had ever wanted, that I had nearly killed myself working for; however, I also knew that I had lost everything that anyone had ever told me that I needed.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N – SORRY! I know it has been _months_ since I updated, and I left you all hanging on the last chapter too! A lot has happened in the past few months. I've been working as a substitute teacher—still not in my own classroom with a full time job but it's a start—and I've had a lot of family drama. Some of you have seen me on tumblr, and I have been pretty active in the Ouran RPing community there. Part of the issue with finishing this story is that, having a Kyoya RP blog and having a different universe with Kyoya has lead to a lot of changes in my own interpretation of him as a character as well as just different situations and circumstances that have made it hard to come back here and write the Kyoya of "Evil Angel." I don't know if that makes sense, but it has made it hard to finish up this story. However, I did manage to finish it, and I hope that you all enjoy the crazy and semi-predictable ending!

Thank you so much for the support throughout the story, especially as I've been writing it through so many different twists and turns in my own life. I do and will always appreciate the time and love you've given me and my characters!

IIIII

How long had it been since I failed to get any sleep at night? Years, probably, considering that, aside from my work, sleeping is my most treasured pastime. I had spent the entire night staring at the ceiling in the darkness; my mind traversing the expanse of memories that included Emma. From our first meeting to our travels to Japan to the night where we plunged ourselves into passion—all of the arguments, the conversations, and the intimate moments played in my mind like a movie.

In the dark stillness of nighttime I could see her, smell her, and feel her as if she was more than just a mere shadow, a figment of my memory. I sucked in a deep sob, placing my forearm over my eyes in an attempt to force back the attack of emotions laying siege to my heart and mind.

Even though it had only been just over twenty four hours since the official end of our relationship, and even though our relationship had really ended before it actually began, this was the unmistakable end. As Emma had said, things had moved so quickly while we were in Japan, and we had Tamaki and the rest of those idiots. If they had not have butted in, if they had just allowed us to continue hating one another, if Tamaki had not forced us to rest in the same room together as if we were more than supervisor and subordinate…

"Brrrow." I blinked to rid my eyes of the useless emotions obscuring my vision, grunting as Noir weaseled her way under my notebook and pen, sitting so close to my face that I could almost feel the cold wetness from her nose graze the tip of mine. Nuzzling her head underneath my chin, the feel of her purring against my windpipe was like electricity, and I succumbed to my emotions once again.

The weight of everything I had done in my life and the weight of everything I had failed to do hit me, drowned me. Everything my father had said the day before was now more strikingly apparent to me. Everything he had said was true. He never made things easy, and his traps took all of my strength, courage, and intellect to circumnavigate, but having my father put it in front of my face in such simple words made me realize just how much I never realized. How much I never realized because I was too focused on the endgame, too focused on my fucking rationality and cost analysis to see all of the shining opportunities provided to me by the very man I had sought to despise and supplant. Provided to me by my friends, by Tamaki. By Emma.

I failed. I failed to fight for myself. I failed to fight for my future. I failed to fight for Tamaki. I failed to fight for Emma. I failed.

I failed.

I failed.

I failed.

IIIII

"You did what?!" I took in a breath, grimacing from the words of shock and anger that I heard coming from the other end of the phone line. Sayaka had called me while I was at work—I had told her I would be the only one in the office on Friday morning—and after divulging everything that had happened the past week, specifically what I had officially ended between Kyoya and myself two nights ago, she sounded angrier than I had ever seen her.

"Saya, it made sense. I love him, that's true, but he has far too much to worry about right now. I don't belong in the same world as you guys, and me fighting for him was going to end up hurting us both. If I let it go that far, if I let us both go that far, there was no guarantee that either one of us wouldn't get so hurt that we ended up resenting one another for that pain." I sighed, putting Sayaka on speakerphone and lying down my cheek upon the cold desk, "It was better to hurt him now when there is a chance of recovery then to go around in circles forever—being together without ever really being able to be together."

"You sound like a fucking idiot, you know that?" I was about to open my mouth to defend myself, but I knew that she was right in some ways. I was an idiot. I was a complete and utter fool, but that still didn't meant that I didn't have good reasons.

"Look, Sayaka, I know I'm an idiot and could have potentially ruined everything between us, but I think it is better this way. It gives us both time to figure out what we think and feel. Besides, I got rid of all the competition, so it gives him time to work his Shadow King magic and accomplish everything he wants to. I can wait—even if it means giving him the freedom of being a bachelor again. I'll wait for him forever. I'll love him forever."

"And that's what makes you a fucking idiot." I lifted my head up from the desk, cocking my head in confusion at the phone. Sayaka sounded angry, but it wasn't her typical anger—there was a sadness to it. I was about to say something—to question her, but I heard her sigh, about to begin talking again, "Emma, you have no idea, do you?"

I reached forward and grabbed the phone from the receiver. It wasn't as if I was worried that anyone else was going to overhear, but the sadness and, well, worry in Sayaka's voice made my heart skip one too many beats. Bringing the phone to my ear was more intimate—somehow it felt as if it would make whatever she had to say more real.

"What is it, Sayaka?" I whispered. There was no way that whatever she was going to say wouldn't be torturous to hear.

"Emma. I heard it from Takashi this morning. He heard about it when he was meeting with Akito, Kyoya's brother. Takashi was drafting some legal documents for him," She took a deep breath before continuing, " I don't have all the details, but Fisher Pharmaceuticals plans to accept the proposal from Kyoya under the agreement that Kyoya becomes part of the family. He's going to marry the chairwoman's daughter."

"That's absurd," My voice cracked as I responded, and my entire body went limp, sliding off of the desk chair and onto the floor in a crumpled heap, "Kyoya's entire reason for even contemplating the proposal from Fisher was to become more independent from Ootori, so how…"

"Emma, think about it. I know you're not naive enough to think he did it for any other reason than you. It's tragic really. The first time he really selfishly works for something, and it blows up in his face. He was so focused on protecting and having you that he neglected to look at the situation rationally. Then you went and gave him what was tantamount to a slap in the face by rejecting him."

"But I…"

"I know. I'm not saying you were wrong. I think you behaved admirably, but you're also an idiot. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but Kyoya's really the victim here. I feel bad for him."

My solidifying an end to things made him lose his rational mind. It wasn't something that I thought could ever happen to him. I ended it with him believing that he would be able to stay logical and not allow any emotions to cloud his judgment. Was that assumption wrong? If it was, if it was as Sayaka said, then all I had done in saving myself was to sacrifice Kyoya.

"Me too." I choked out.

"Fuck. I hate sad endings."

"Yeah. They suck. They really, truly, suck."

IIIII

"I look like death," I looked at myself in the black computer monitor, shaking my head at the incredibly unattractive puffed-up redness of my eyes and the black fur-coat growing on my face as I sighed, turning the computer monitor on as quickly as I could in order to get rid of the noxious reflection. Looking at how pathetically emotional I had allowed myself to become was disgusting, but no matter how many times I tried to force it away, to feel nothing, I could not.

Why was it so hard to feel cold and numb when I had spent a majority of my life feeling that way?

I shook my head to get rid of any and all thoughts as I opened up my e-mail. As usual, there were far too many e-mails to make a dent in myself. Besides, my heart was not in checking e-mail anyways, and I mindlessly scrolled down the heinous numbers of bold subject lines, clicking on those that caught my eye as particularly important. The task was mindless, but mindless distractions were what I needed at the current moment.

In just a few hours I would be traveling to the home of the Fisher Chairwoman. Christopher had sent me a text message late yesterday evening saying that they had changed the place and the time, saying that I would be meeting with the Chairwoman herself rather than with the CEO. Considering the conversation I had had with my father, I am certain that whatever agreement he came upon with Fisher had impacted the expediting of my meeting with the Chairwoman—and my meeting with her daughter.

In my mind, I knew that I should do more research on the Chairwoman and her family. Up until now, information about Fisher Pharmaceutical's current head had been scarce. Christopher had been attempting to figure out all he could but had made very little headway. Despite the fact that I knew my own skills would be a little more adequate than his at grasping more information, I had no motivation to find out more about the family I would be entering into.

_Bzzzzz. Bzzzzz. Bzzzzz. Bzzzzz._

I yawned, looking down at my phone, seeing Christopher's name pop up. While part of me was curious as to what information Christopher had compiled, compared to the abysmal darkness that weighed down my heart, that curiosity was nothing more than a pin prick. Deciding that I really did not want to be bothered by anyone, I picked up my phone and pressed down the off button before going back to mindlessly checking my inbox.

"Kyoya-senpai, you really look like hell,"

"What the hell, Kaoru," My heart nearly leapt out of my throat when three faces suddenly popped up on my screen. In my great desire to cut contact with the world, I had forgotten to disable the instant conference computer. The only ones who ever used it were the Host Club members, and now I was being bombarded by them at the worst possible time.

"Kyo-chan! What happened to you?" Honey-senpai's concerned brown-eyes were nearly all that could be seen as he leaned forward towards the camera, obscuring the equally concerned faces of Kaoru and Tamaki.

"You hate facial hair," Tamaki placed his hand on Honey-senpai's shoulder and pulled him gently back into his seat before crossing his arms.

"I thought that it was time for a change," I answered, monotone, attempting to sound as normal as possible, but I knew that Tamaki could see right through me, so I kept my head tiled slightly downward, my eyes

"Kyoya, you don't change. Not easily at any rate. What happened?"

"Nothing,"

"Look me in the eye, Kyoya, and tell me what is going on." The seriousness of his tone made me look up at him as if I had no choice but to obey his command. I did not like what I saw. He glared at me, and there was coldness in his glare that I had not seen from him in a very long time. It was a coldness that said he was furious with me, and that look from him was almost as bad as the heartache.

"Tama-chan…" Honey-senpai's attempt to get Tamaki to back down failed.

"I get the feeling that you already know what is going on." I blinked, leaning back in my chair, finally able to break my gaze away from Tamaki's, looking down at my hands as I gathered them in my lap, nails biting into my palms, "I messed up. Is that what you want to hear? For the first time in my life, and when it really mattered most, I messed up. Emma will still have her job. I will be able to stay in the United States. Christopher will still get to move to San Diego with his new fiancé. I have made an important, game-changing move for the Ootori Groups future. I got everything that I ever wanted…except that I blindly handed over the one thing that actually mattered."

"That's not true, Kyoya-senpai," I looked up at the red-head and watched him give a sideways glance at Tamaki before sighing and looking back my way as he decided that incurring Tamaki's ire was worth attempting to cheer me up, "Renge told me that Sayaka told her that Emma told her that she officially ended things with you. I'm sorry, Kyoya-senpai. Is that why you're so down?"

"Kyo-chan, that happened, too? I heard from Takashi that you're marrying into the Fisher family, but I thought it was your choice. Did you really do it because Emma left you?" Honey-senpai's brown eyes looked up sadly at me; however, his jaw was tensed as if he were beginning to align his position with Tamaki as well.

"That reaction's too extreme Kyoya-senpai." Kaoru's tone turned both wary and irritated, and he shook his head at me, meaning that the span of a few seconds I had lost my only confidant.

"It wasn't too extreme for him. He thought he'd manipulate his way out of the situation and end up with everything—Emma, Fisher, Ootori, everything-falling into his lap like he always does, but it didn't work out that way, did it?" Tamaki's words stabbed, for despite the complexity of the situation, that was exactly what I had done. I had treated this as a game that I could never lose instead of a game where my opponent was as cunning and clever as I am. Along the way I had lost my ability to calculate no-win scenarios, so when one finally came along I floundered and fell. Tamaki was entirely correct, but coming from him, the one person who had always been on my side, the realization stung.

"Mon ami," Tamaki sighed, and I looked up at him then as those ageless words of endearment left his lips, hoping that whatever he had to say would give me some of Tamaki's typically unbridled encouragement. As I met his eyes, I knew I would not get it, for those amethyst orbs were still stone cold, "I think it's best for you to move on. You know that you're not going to be able to change your father's mind, and frankly, you have more of a chance of appealing to his human heart than you have of appealing to yours."

"Tono!"

"Tama-chan!"

Honey-senpai and Kaoru's voices collided together in an effort to shield me from the ruthlessness Tamaki had sent my way, but I could tell that they shared his opinion. It was not just a warning to give up but a warning that I had become something inhuman—that this situation had taken the Kyoya they knew and perverted him. I felt it, and I hated that I did.

"What are you saying, Tamaki," I asked, my throat dry.

"Not everyone can have a happily ever after. I was lucky that my family could change and, most importantly, that I could change. Kyoya, as sad as this makes me and as pitiful as it makes you, I don't think you're capable of changing. I think you've tried, but you've become that bitter fourteen year old again, and if I couldn't bring you back, if Emma couldn't bring you back, then you're lost."

The three faces on my screen faded into gray haze as I pressed the end call button. I slid forward, allowing my head to fall on the coolness of the desk. My eyes grew heavy with the anticipation of yet another storm, and I closed them in an attempt to escape that despicable show of emotion, hoping and wishing that the silence of sleep would overtake me.

IIIII

"Oh, Mom, this is perfection. I really needed this today." I wasn't exactly the type of the pursuit of feminine things, but being treated to a manicure and a pedicure while getting to spend the first alone time with my mother was a good way to relax and put other things from my mind.

My conversation with Sayaka earlier was heartbreaking. Everything about this situation was so complicated, and even though I feel particularly at fault for putting Kyoya even further from my reach, I know that I made the best decision for myself. It was incredibly selfish of me. I was a right fool for doing it. In the end, though, if I had stayed by his side feeling the way that I feel now, Kyoya would have been even more victimized than he was now.

Besides, even if he were to enter into an arranged married, I could find some way to destroy it. I had frightened off a fair few women, and I am positive that I could do it again. Though, the only question was whether or not I should. I still loved him—that was even more apparent now than it had been when we were still together—but was someone like me the best for him? Did I make him a better man and did he make me a better woman? I wanted to think that the answer was yes, but if that were the truth then would have been so easy to break it off with him, would it have? And if that answer was yes then Kyoya had no business staying by my side.

"There you go again, writing away in that journal of yours. I'm right here, Emi, talk to me." My mom reached over towards my chair and placed a hand on my thigh, squeezing. Her warmth on my leg was calming, and I turned to her and grinned.

"Mom, if you loved something but knew that letting it go would be the best thing for it even if it meant you might never see it again, what would you do?" The woman painting my toenails looked up at me with a sad smile.

"You talk 'bout bird in cage, yes?" I turned my gaze towards the woman and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so." The situation was a bit more complicated than that, true, but talking about Kyoya in terms of a caged bird wasn't exactly inappropriate.

"Bird must be allowed to fly on own. To sing on own. If that mean you let go of bird, then you must do because you give bird life. Even if it die in wilderness, you give it life." The nail beautician reached a hand up and placed it on mine, squeezing slightly before going back to the painting of my toenails with one final bit of wisdom, "Maybe bird come back. Maybe it not. Don't wait for bird. You give it life, so you live your life."

"Exactly. My thoughts exactly, which is why I'm throwing a party to night where you're the star!" As quickly the beautician's words of encouragement and comfort had warmed my heart, my mother's excited proclamation threatened to ice it over again.

"Mother. No. I don't want to go to a party." My mom folded her bottom lip into a pout—a bit of quiver added in for good measure. You would think she would show a little bit of tact considering I just ended things with the love of my life and found out that the possibility of us having a future together was less than five percent, but no—she was _my_ mother after all.

"Come on. As this lovely young lady said, you need to live your life, Emi. Just think of it as a congratulatory party in honor of you finally having a steady job or something. I've already invited people, including our handsome, twenty-nine year old acquaintance. After we're done here we're going back to my house to get you all fancied up."

"Will your quest for grandchildren never be satiated, woman?! I just got out of a relationship! Like hell I want to meet what's-his-handsome-face!" I could feel the rage beginning to bubble from underneath the color of my sweater, but it was halted by the ringing of my telephone. Glaring at my mother for good measure before looking down towards my purse, I pulled my phone out and looked at the screen as the name _Christopher Maples_ flashed across the screen.

"Ugh, not now, Chris."

I turned off my phone, ignoring the call and preparing to hand some choice words to my mother.

IIIII

**New Message**

To: kootori ; eknightly

Subject: Answer Your Goddamn Phones!

Continuing to hear this message—_the number you have dialed is unavailable or temporarily disconnected. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please check the number and try your call again—_from both of your phones is not fun, especially because I have some information about Fisher that both of you need to be made aware of.

Yes, I found information about the elusive Fisher Pharmaceutical group, especially about Fisher's chairwoman, that is of import to both of you. I was expecting to be praised for my discovery; however, both of you have your phones off, which makes it difficult to communicate said information.

If you get this e-mail, call me. Better yet, if you get this e-mail come to the office. Postpone every meeting you have today and come here now.

I repeat. This is not a drill. Answer your goddamn phones and get your asses over here. This is important!

Christopher Maples

Chief Operating Officer

Ootori U.S. Enterprises

(617) 899 – 4356

cmaples

IIIII

Despite the desire I had to not present myself as a business gentleman for this meeting, I had woken from my emotion-induced slumber to get myself prepared to meet the woman who was being used as a pawn in my master plan to rescue Emma and separate myself from the larger Ootori Group in the process. Despite the mornings emotional upheaval, I had forced those feelings back inside in order to make myself look presentable, donning my best suit and driving to the home of the Fisher chairwoman in a vehicle other than my bike.

With a sigh, I opened the door to my car and let myself out. I retrieved my suit coat hanging in the backseat of the car, slithering my arms into it and buttoning it up. As per usual, I looked like an attractive, well put together young Japanese gentleman. Inside, however, I felt like a cancerous mass hell bent on destroying any possibility of happiness.

I closed and locked my car, taking in a deep breath before walking up to the front door of the chairwoman's home with a determined and strong gait that hid the fact that I felt as if I was ready to collapse at any moment. With another deep breath, I reached forward and knocked a few times in quick succession, waiting for whatever would come when the door opened.

"Emma?" Any attempt at composure and gentile introduction was shattered in a look of inquisitive confusion as Emma Knightly, draped in a knee-length pink dress, opened the door, staring back at me with a quizzical expression that I am certain mirrored my own.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kyoya? You cannot be here right now. Did you come flaunt how terrible of a human being I am in my face? Come to tell me how wrong I was and how stupid I am and how I'm just a silly little girl that let go of the only thing that ever meant anything to me?" Emma's face began to grow pink in frustration, tears beginning to pool at the corner of her eyes, "Shit. I was handling this fine today until you came along."

Her words should have hit me like a slap in the face, her glistening tears like shot through the heart; however, her panic made me glad. It meant that she still felt something for me and that, somewhere along the path to this meeting, I had misjudged something and had made a grave miscalculation somewhere along the road. She continued to talk, but I could not hear a word that she said for I was far too busy recalling and searching through all the information I had collected about the past few days.

All of a sudden, flashes of the previous evening's conversation with my father ran through my head.

_The heiress to the Fisher legacy is a feisty and intelligent girl. I had the chance to meet her on one or two occasions, and she is a woman who will compliment your ambition and apathy. In time, you will thank me for this_.

As I began to put pieces together, I realized that my father was giving me a hint in his conversation. He had seen a total of two occasions where he actually spoke with her; one was when she accompanied me to the meeting with Akito and utterly failed to take in the climate of the room, speaking out when it was improper to do so. The second time she had gone to meet with him while I was unawares. They discussed my mother and Emma's similarity to the fiery woman my father had married. It was the meeting that had been the catalyst to this set of events; however, I was beginning to think that those events were mere side-shows to the main event I was currently experiencing.

_You have never been one to give into your emotions and have always thought things through rationally. This is a quality that I've always admired about you. However, I had hoped that you would not turn out as frigid as I have become. If you were able to turn your back so effortlessly on the woman you supposedly love, even if it was without intentionally realizing it, that was not real love._

Could it be possible that this had all been some kind of test? A terrible and awful test, true, but one meant to test the strength of our feelings and my resolve?

_Never underestimate the watchful gaze of a parent, Kyoya. You are my son, and I have always had your best intentions at heart, but you should know more than anyone that I am equally as attuned to benefit as you are. You have chose your family over your own happiness, and while I deeply wish to see you happy, I cannot ignore the opportunity for prosperity that you have laid in front of me by denying yourself all these years._

Hidden within a maze of lies was the truth, a truth that I could not see even in all my logic and wisdom. This was the plan from the beginning. This horrifying ordeal was nothing more than a stage built by people who pulled the strings of the puppets that were Emma and myself. How blind did I have to be to have not seen this earlier? To be honest, it was all rather comical, and instead of finding words of comfort or consolidation, I could only laught.

"Why the hell are you laughing? This is not the time to laugh, Kyoya! Why are you here in the first place? What the hell is going on?!" Emma's panicked words snapped me out of my mental haze, and I realized that she was entirely correct. Despite the suffocating depression I had been trapped by the past few days, I was laughing harder and longer than I ever had before.

"I have absolutely no idea what is going on, Emma," I managed to get out through the torrent of laughter, my abdomen starting to get sore with the unfamiliar constriction of my diaphragm, "But it appears that both of us have been mislead."

"Oh, Emi, looks like you met our guest already. I told you he was handsome. Though, of course, it isn't as if you two haven't met before." A woman's plucky voice could be heard from within the house, and an older lady whom I imagined to be Emma's mother based upon how similar the two looked came up behind Emma, a Cheshire grin on her face, "Well, sweetie, don't be a bad hostess. Invite him in."

As if everything had suddenly become clear to Emma as it had to myself just moments before, Emma brushed the saltwater from her eyes in order to fix her mother the most sinister and cold expression that I had ever seen, one that was far more terrifying than any gaze I had ever given anyone in my life. She stood there, holding open the door for me, that frightening gaze never moving from the older woman it was trained on.

"Thank you for the invitation, Mrs. Knightly." I bowed as I walked in the door, stifling another fit of laughter that was beginning to worm its way up my chest, knowing that any more laughter would get Emma's glare to fix on me.

"Of course, dear, I did what I could." Mrs. Knightly grinned at me, putting her arm around my shoulder and pulling me towards her in a jovial embrace.

"Mother…what the _hell_ is going on here?!" Emma slammed the front door, crossing her arms as she walked forward, grabbing me by the hand and pulling me away from her mother's embrace and into hers. I bit the inside of my lip, finding the silent argument the two women were having rather intriguing in its own way.

"If I may," I coughed, removing my arm from Emma's grasp and fixating a quizzical eye on the elder Knightly, the corner of my lip curling into a small smirk, "I am assuming that you, knowing your daughter, would eventually end things with me out of fear and despite her own feelings on the matter, seamlessly orchestrated a plan whereby she was unable to run away from something you, as her mother, would consider 'good' for her as she would no longer be able to reject a relationship with me on either personal or professional grounds. Is that about the sum of things?"

"You are as brilliant as your father claimed you to be. And, yes, you're right. Everything was going along smoothly until your father settled you with those arranged marriage proposals. When I heard about those things from my little Robbie, well, I just couldn't let something so archaic stand in my Emi's way. I hear she put up quite a fight herself." I nodded in agreement, thinking back to all of the legitimately insane things Emma had done to ward of the potential candidates for wife of Kyoya Ootori. From disguises to physical violence, Emma had made certain that no one could come between her and me.

Of course, it was true that neither of us really understood the other, for between my inability to understand her feelings, choosing instead to break things off with her, and her inability to realize the lengths I had gone towards to keep her by my side, ending in her breaking my heart and leading to the past few days of emotional upheaval, neither one of us had seen the full and complete picture. If what Mrs. Knightly was saying was true, then there was a higher power re-tying the strings that Emma and I had foolishly cut as we rebelled against our circumstances, our own feelings, and, ultimately, one another.

"But you two just couldn't accept one another, could you? You two _had_ to _think_ about things instead of tossing out everything else but your own feelings. _Normal_ people aren't so goddamn rational, and _normal_ people aren't so willing to trample on their own hearts in order to do what they perceive as the correct path to take." Mrs. Knightly began to chuckle, shaking her head as she looked from Emma back to me, her gaze shifting between both of us, "So I made a calculated decision of my own. I assumed that Kyoya's father was, indeed, a father and wants the best for his son. Despite how annoying that man was to talk to on the phone, I did realize that I was right in my assumption that the majority of father's want what's best for their children, and as a parent myself, I knew that my daughter is the _best_ thing in this world. That parental similarity as well as bringing up the fact that I am the chairwoman of the board at a rather affluent Stateside medical conglomerate—also using the fact that my children were unaware of their nosy, retired, mother having such an affiliation, I was able to make Mr. Ootori see my side rather easily, and he agreed to become my partner in this endeavor…so to speak."

"So basically you played with our relationship to make sure that we were both mature enough to have a relationship. Because _that_ makes sense!" Emma growled, shaking her head as she walked over to the couch and sat down, her arms still crossed in defiance, "Kyoya, what do you think about all this?"

"Mrs. Knightly, I bow to a skill of manipulation far greater than my own," I sighed, giving Emma's mother a courteous bow before straightening myself before spitting out with good humor as I moved as Emma had, going to sit next to her on the couch, giving her a sideways glance while raising my eyebrow,, "Besides, this sounds like something Tamaki would do. Sounds exactly like something Tamaki would do."

"Yup." Emma laughed, a smile coming to her features, brightening her face in an expression that I had thought I would never be treated to again, "I guess you and I are the real idiots here. Still, I'm surprised we didn't figure this out earlier. To think my own mother was the chairwoman of Fisher Pharmaceuticals. It kind of feels too good to be true."

"But it isn't. Just keep in mind that if you two had actually been honest with yourselves and one another from the get-go you wouldn't have had this issue. Yes, the circumstances of your trip and extended stay in Japan were blindingly tragic—for that I express my sincere condolences—but perhaps it was because of that tragedy that all of us involved thought that helping something good rise from the ashes was the right thing to do. You two just made it _that_ much harder on everyone, including yourselves. Well, that's enough from me. You two have some things to sort out."

Mrs. Knightly raised her eyebrows in our direction, receiving another one of Emma's glares before she flitted out of the room, a large grin on her face. I could feel Emma heave a heavy sigh beside me on the couch, a sigh that sounded as if all the weight and emotion of the last few days was finally flowing out in one cleansing blow.

Reaching to the side, I clasped Emma's hand in mine, entwining my fingers with hers. Unlike the other night at the restaurant, she did not pull away from me but, instead, squeezed my hand in hers and leaned into me, laying her head upon my shoulder. She felt warm, and for the first time since she had said those words to me outside on that bench, I felt happy. While a part of me was frustrated at falling prey to a plan hatched so selfishly and risking the mental health of both myself as well as my employee and woman I loved, I knew that that frustration at being duped would fade as the rest of my life had been laid out before me like a bright golden carpet.

"I can't _believe_ her. Couldn't she have just said all of this up front? And your dad! Couldn't he have dispensed with the white envelope of concubines and just let us be?!" Emma's voice was not longer as course or rough as it had been earlier. In fact, her tone was light, airy, as if the words she was saying were simply things that needed to be said rather than things that mattered. I couldn't help but smile.

"If that were the case, you and I would probably never have been able to be honest with one another nor would we have learned that we care far more about the other individual than we care about ourselves. Whatever progress we made, we made because we were driven apart. In a way, it would only be rational to thank them," I tilted my head to the side so that it laid on hers, settling into the curves and contours of her body, relaxing with them, "Not that I plan on doing that for quite some time."

"You can say that again," Emma nuzzled her shoulder into mind, the hand that was not clasped in mine moving to lay on my leg, her fingers running gently along my thigh, "Today was stressful."

"Today? The past few months have been stressful." I pulled away from her in order to show her my wide-eyed expressing, reaching around with my unburdened hand to adjust my glasses, pushing them up the bridge of my nose with my pointer finger.

"That's true." She tilted her head, a beautiful grin weaving its way onto her face, "But, right now, despite the fact that I'm still a little bit pissed off, I wouldn't change anything because, well, because I have you again and because I don't want to run away anymore—I don't have to run away anymore."

With a contented sigh of my own , I reached out and brushed my fingers against her cheek, knowing with complete certainty that I was exactly where I needed to be and that, despite the upheaval of the past few weeks and months, there was nothing that I would allow to take me from Emma Knightly, my lovely evil angel.


End file.
